


Sadala

by Nickybklost



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragonball - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gochi - Freeform, Hot Sex, Love Triangles, Multi, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Torture, Vegebul, bargine - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 229,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickybklost/pseuds/Nickybklost
Summary: Reza a lenda que existe no universo um imenso poder, ele é capaz de destruir galáxias inteiras e o portador dele pode ser o ser mais benevolente trazendo infinita paz ou ser o perverso dos seres trazendo consigo a morte. Um mesmo ser em duas faces. Um único coração pode carregar o ódio e o amor. Pelo imensurável poder que ele é capaz de o potencial foi lacrado em uma joia e somente ela traz consigo o poder a tona. Somente essa joia despertara o novo ser, tanto para o bem ...quanto para o mal. Uma joia era tudo que todos queriam, a joia capaz de libertar o poder infinito ao portador... e quem possuir a joia e a joia se fundir a ele...esse será o ser mais poderoso do universo. **O planeta Sadala será palco do desenrolar de uma das maiores lendas da galaxia. um poder inimaginável e ilimitado surgirá. a lenda da joia que percorre o universo e nas mãos certas desperta o total poder.uma amizade que dará inicio a um efeito dominó que mudará os rumos de todo o universo.





	1. Os dois principes

**Reza a lenda que existe no universo um imenso poder, ele é capaz de destruir galáxias inteiras e o portador dele pode ser o ser mais benevolente trazendo infinita paz ou ser o perverso dos seres trazendo consigo a morte. Um mesmo ser em duas faces. Um único coração pode carregar o ódio e o amor. Pelo imensurável poder que ele é capaz de o potencial foi lacrado em uma joia e somente ela traz consigo o poder à tona. Somente essa joia despertara o novo ser, tanto para o bem ...quanto para o mal. Uma joia era tudo que todos queriam, a joia capaz de libertar o poder infinito ao portador... e quem possuir a joia e a joia se fundir a ele...esse será o ser mais poderoso do universo. **

Planeta Sadala

—Pai eu tenho mesmo que cuidar desse pirralho? —Haku perguntara irritado a Konattsu

—Claro que sim! Ajude seu irmão. Você sabe o quanto ele gosta de você e gosta de treinar —Konattsu respondeu enquanto arruava seus papeis.

—Rwnnr! Ele é um filhote muito pequeno – Haku fala irritado

—Ele já tem idade para estar lá. E depois eu estarei ocupado o dia todo hoje no palácio. O rei está com uma agenda cheia. – Konattsu repreende o filho mais velho.

O garoto sayajin saiu do quarto do pai e chegando à sala da casa grita:

—Bardock, vamos e não me atrapalhe — Ele fala irritado por ainda ter que levar o irmão

O garoto de quatro anos segue feliz o irmão mais velho. Eles voam até o campo de treino do planeta.

O lugar era usado para treinar sayajins em todas as idades. tendo vários tutores para acompanhar os alunos, bem como tinham várias disciplinas teóricas também além do treino, pois de lá sairiam sayajins para diversas funções no planeta Sadala.

O irmão mais velho larga o garotinho sozinho por ali e vai se juntar aos seus amigos. Ele então procura por conta própria um dos tutores. A pesar de ser novo Bardock era muito desenvolvido e esperto. Aprendia muito rápido e seu pai se surpreendia cada vez mais quando treinava em casa.

Lá estava o garoto sayajin no refeitório quando a garota pequena sayajin se aproximou dele, ela tinha longos cabelos lisos e negros e seu olhar era ônix brilhante. Diferente dos trajes de batalha ela usava um traje mais simples e de armadura padrão. O que era clara indicação que era sem classificação. Ela senta ao lado do garoto de cabelos que desafiam a gravidade.

—Oi! Eu Mika e você quem é? – pergunta a garota ao lado de Bardock no refeitório

—Bardock...— falou sem muita emoção – você não luta né? – perguntou decepcionado. Bem que podia fazer amizade com algum garoto que lutasse, ou pelo menos uma garota que combatesse.

—Não...e você? – pergunta de forma meiga e gentil

—Eu luto, eu vou ser um grande guerreiro – fala Bardock com orgulho

A pequena garota sayajin abre um sorriso

Eles começam a conversar entre si e ali começa a nascer uma grande amizade entre os dois.

No domo real o tutor de elite treinava os príncipes Paragus e Vegeta. O mais velho era por direito o herdeiro ao trono. Paragus era 8 anos mais velho que Vegeta, que tinha 5 anos agora.

Era notório a diferença de poder entre os garotos. Vegeta mesmo com pouca idade era muito mais forte que o irmão, e ainda por cima estava se aproximando do nível do tutor. O rei assistia ali sentando em uma confortável poltrona analisava cuidadosamente aquela luta entre irmãos ao lado de Konattsu.

—Você acha que ele realmente tem capacidade de assumir um trono? – o rei de Sadala pergunta

—Temos que esperar majestade. o poder de Vegeta está aumentando sem dúvidas, mas de repente Paragus está com alguma estagnação momentânea. Vários guerreiros sofrem esse processo e as vezes demora um pouco para voltarem a subir novamente – Konattsu pondera

—Fique de olho e acompanhe. Você já tem a lista de candidatas para futura companheira do príncipe herdeiro?

—Tenho sim alteza. Acabei de imprimi-la —fala o sayajin entregando o papel para o monarca.

—Treze opções... Excelente. Reúnas hoje à noite e traga os seus responsáveis legais. – O rei determina

—Considere feito – anuiu Konattsu pegando seu tablet e iniciando as convocações das famílias com as filhas.

Nesse momento varias femeas sayajins estavam se preparando para serrem realmente vistas pelo futuro rei de Sadala. As costureiras do planeta estavam eufóricas e os vestidos mais lindos um que o outro.

—Meu príncipe o rei que ter com vossa alteza no escritório – anuncia Konattsu a Paragus.

—Rwnnr, sabe o que é?

—Não alteza –

Paragus então se dirige ao escritório do pai. Estava irritado. Queria ter mais tempo para se dedicar as suas pesquisas. Apesar da pouca idade ele era verdadeiramente fascinado por processos científicos e aproveitou cada modulo disponível para aprender. Já que seu pai o obrigou a fazer 70% dos módulos de ensino voltado a militarismo e administração.

O príncipe entra no escritório

—Mandou meu chamar meu pai?

—Sim. Quero que use o traje formal essa noite. As candidatas a sua parceira estarão aqui hoje – o rei falou firme encarando o filho

—Mas já? eu não quero me unir a nenhuma femea agora – fala irritado

—Não se unirá agora. E nem a tocará até o casamento. – O rei determina

— Tá. Posso ir agora? – pergunta Paragus irritado

—Vai voltar para o laboratório, não é? – pergunta o rei irritado

—Vou –

—Sabe que não gosto dessas suas atividades extras. Não me agradam. Deveria estar treinando como seu irmão. Ou ao menos aprendo no palácio. – o rei fala – você será o próximo rei. Não posso permitir que continue dessa forma.

—Sim meu rei – fala irritado e desgostoso. – Posso me retirar?

O rei faz o gesto com a mão e o príncipe se retira.

Ele sai bufando.

Vegeta estava treinando mais uma vez até a total exaustão. Foram a atenção que tinha com os módulos militares com foco estratégico e comercial. Ele só tinha uma coisa em mente. Ser o mais forte. Com sorte sobre a sombra do irmão poderia ao menos se tornar o general do império que estava em ascensão. Já que começava a aumentar seus limites novamente.

Já na noite no salão real

Paragus estava ao lado do pai no trono. A rainha havia morrido na última campanha sayajin. ela era do tipo guerreira e nunca deixou de lutar pelo império. Morreu nos braços do rei e desde então o mesmo nunca mais se vinculou novamente. E isso já faz longos três anos.

As garotas estavam ali com seus responsáveis legais e Paragus pode olhar com tédio tudo aquilo. Ele desce junto a Konattsu e olha garota a garota analisando e ouvindo o assistente lhe falar de cada uma. Todas tinham a mesma coisa em comum. Poder de luta. Não importava se lutavam. Eram as femeas naquela idade mais fortes do planeta em poder de luta. Outro fato levado em questão era a idade e pureza em dois fatores. A idade deveria ser próxima da do príncipe. A linhagem deveria ser pura da raça e ela não poderia ter se relacionado com nenhum outro macho. Somente o príncipe a tocaria a vida toda.

—Já me decidi – anuncia o príncipe olhando frente a garota. – Quero essa.

Todas fazem reverencia perante os soberanos e todas se retiram menos a escolhida do príncipe. Paragus havia escolhido Bura. Uma femea um tanto tímida que não era guerreira. Ela era cientista tal como ele queria ser. O rei solta um longo suspiro pela decisão do filho. Ele não a escolheu por poder, já que era a mais fraca de todas. Não a escolheu pela beleza pois não era a mais bela dentre as apresentadas. Ele a escolheu apenas para ter alguém que mantenha suas pesquisas quando subir ao trono. Mas mesmo assim o rei achou que tiraria a maldita obsessão do filhote pelas ciências laboratoriais.

Os anos avançam e agora Bardock tinha 8 anos e era um guerreiro forte tendo sido revisto sua classe de terceira para segunda sua amizade com Mika havia aumentado muito. Eles viviam juntos longe dos campos de treino. Sempre se divertiam e Mika adora flores e jardins, era uma femea muito dócil. Bardock ainda não entendia o fascínio que tinha por aquela garotinha sayajin. ela era muito diferente do que ele gostava. Mas mesmo ela se tornou na pratica sua confidente e sua amiga. Era com ela que dividia suas frustações pelos treinos e suas ambições. Sempre a defendia. Mika era de uma família até nobre tal como a dele. Mas a garota não tinha alto poder de luta. sua força era quase ridícula. Nem na caça ela tinha destreza e naquela tarde dos dois juntos eles deram grandes gargalhadas de Mika que era incapaz de capturar qualquer animal. Ela parecia não ter ímpeto sayajin.

No castelo o príncipe herdeiro agora com 17 anos permaneceu com o mesmo poder de luta não o evoluindo, bem como passou a se dedicar de forma clandestina a sua paixão já que o rei lhe proibiu de mexer com coisas científicas. Ele juntou-se Bura e mantinham um laboratório em uma área a parte do planeta. E o pior de tudo foi que o fato de ficar tão próximo de Bura o fez perder o juízo, principalmente pela fase de transição de filhote para adultos. Ele a possuiu, e agora Bura dividia a cama as escondidas com o príncipe. Ele havia desenvolvido um forte sentimento pela femea sayajin e não conseguia deixar de pensar no que aconteceria na noite de núpcias em que a pureza da princesa deveria ser constatada. Ele iria achar uma forma de manter aquilo somente entre eles. Tinha que achar uma forma dela passar pelos exames pré-nupciais antes do casamento. Não queria ver a garota desonrada. Seria uma vergonha para ela e para a família.

O rei já estava desgostoso com a performance de Paragus. E agora diante da última ficha de Vegeta nas mãos. O rei havia tomando uma decisão. Ele chamou Vegeta em seu escritório.

Eles começam a conversar sobre as habilidades do garoto até que o rei finalmente fala

—Eu quero que desafia seu irmão pelo título de príncipe herdeiro – o rei fala sem rodeios

—Eu não posso fazer isso com ele – Vegeta fala chocado pelo pedido do pai

Vegeta tinha uma boa relação com o irmão apesar dos gostos diferentes no final só tinham um ao outro. Eles se confidenciavam. E Vegeta intendia a paixão do irmão. Porque ele mesmo tinha a sua

—Não só pode como vai é uma ordem do seu pai e do seu rei. É leal a mim ou não? Odiaria ter que mandar matar meu próprio filho, mas não hesitaria em faze-lo acredite. – O rei fala decidido e firme

Vegeta fecha os olhos. Seu pai o colocou entre a cruz e a espada. Aquilo não era certo e nem justo com seu irmão. mas morrer por isso também não seria muito bom. Ainda mais como traidor ao desacatar uma ordem direta do rei.

—Sim senhor – anuiu contrariado Vegeta

—ótimo. Não fale nada ao seu irmão. E após o casamento dele você o desafiará, tenho um acordo de honra com a família da moça e não posso quebra-lo diretamente. Mas indiretamente você usará do direito do trono do mais forte. Entendeu?

—Sim pai, entendi – Vegeta falou mais uma vez.

Então após a ordem de seu pai ele saiu dali indo direto ao seu quarto pensar na alta traição que iria fazer ao seu próprio irmão, mas entre o irmão e sua vida, sem dúvidas ele preferia viver, por mais que doesse ou parecesse cruel. Não era outra questão além da sobrevivência em jogo. E ainda sairia com o prêmio principal. Não precisaria mais se contentar como general...ele seria o rei! De repente seus olhos brilharam faiscantes com a ideia.

Finalmente o príncipe completou seus vinte e um anos e consigo trouxe o dever de se casar com a sayajin escolhida a 8 anos atrás para ele. Ela estaria na ala médica do castelo na manhã seguinte e ele estava preocupado. Claro que já havia dado o seu jeito. Subornou o médico alienígena que a examinaria com uma boa quantidade de ouro e joias. Bem como o responsável pelos laudos. Mas não deixava de preocupar-se.

No dia seguinte após todos os exames a garota agora se encontrava em um dos quartos reais a espera apreensiva dos laudos para iniciarem a preparação dela para o casamento real.


	2. A garota do jardim

Bardock agora era um guerreio de primeira classe. E Mika se empenhava em virar tutora na história e lendas de Sadala e do império. A amizade dos dois era muito profunda criando laços tão fortes que Bardock daria sua própria vida por ela sem hesitar. Ela era a única garota que ele conseguia realmente ser gentil e tratar com carinho. Sempre mantinha sua altivez e seu orgulho. Eram fatores marcantes nos guerreiros. Eram doutrinados para serem assim... mas quem via o Bardock das batalhas e no treino, não via o garoto alegre e simples que era ao lado de Mika. Após voltar de mais uma campanha de invasão o garoto chega na casa de seu pai e não demora muito e Mika chega ali. Ela voa até a sua sacada e entra no seu quarto sem nenhuma permissão. Ela não precisava. Bardock acabou de sair do banho nessa hora e estava com a toalha enrolada na cintura. Mika estava sentada em sua cama. Ele não entendia em que momento de sua vida passou enxerga-la de forma diferente. Os sentimos eram confusos em sua cabeça. Queria estar ao lado dela, mas não queria possuí-la, como fazia com outras femeas. Queria cuidar dela quase como uma boneca de porcelana. Sentia-se muito diferente ao lado dela e a intimidade que os dois dispunha um com o outro era surreal para qualquer um. Ele realmente estava em meio a um turbilhão de emoções.

Tivera lutando ao lado do príncipe nesse último embate e o mesmo o convidou para treinar junto a ele no domo real, gostou do desempenho do guerreiro, mas Bardock tinha suas relutâncias quanto a Vegeta..., mas como líder sem dúvidas ele era forte e lembrava muito o pai.

—Vou me trocar – anuncia Bardock a Mika

A garota leva as mãos aos olhos o tampando e se virando de costas na cama e o guerreiro então se veste

—Não deveria ficar com um garoto no quarto dele – Bardock fala rindo

—Acho que posso confiar nesse garoto – Mika fala rindo

—Então, vai ao casamento real comigo? – Bardock pergunta.

—Claro que vou! Por acaso encontraria outra garota que aguentaria toda presunção e grosseria? – Mika se levanta gesticulando e fazendo caretas

Bardock ri da amiga

—Tem razão, mas fazer o que? Nenhuma seria boa assim... – Bardock fala rindo abraçando a garota dando um beijo em seu rosto.

—Iriei amanhã na costureira fazer a última prova do vestido. – Fala a garota agitada pelo contato do amigo.

—Espero que seja tão bonito quanto a dona, não aceitaria menos – Bardock se se jogando na cama e a olhando em pé.

A verdade é que Mika sempre foi muito próxima de Bardock ela sentia algo por ele, mas não sabia explicar pra si mesma. Talvez um carinho muito forte...talvez uma atração. Ele tinha um corpo muito atraente. Em algum momento deixou de ser o garotinho arrogante para ser um jovem arrogante. Ela dá um sorriso de lado o olhando. Ela se sentia segura ao lado dele e confiava cegamente no guerreiro. Eles eram confidentes, mas ela sentia ciúme toda vez que tinha uma nova garota na vida dele. Mesmo visto que a maioria não passava de poucos dias não podia deixar de se incomodar.

—Do que você está rindo? – Bardock pergunta olhando a garota com cara de boba o olhando.

Mika se ajoelha e vai engatinhando até Bardock se deitando ao seu lado. Eles ficaram em silencio olhando para o teto por algum tempo.

Mika ainda se sentia confusa com tudo o que sentia. O que eram no final aqueles sentimentos gritantes. Mas ela realmente queria intender e aquele era o momento para isso. Ela segurou o rosto de Bardock sentindo o coração acelerar e tocou os lábios dele. Bardock estranho aquele contato de primeira se resignando no início, mas logo se deixou levar e o toque de lábios logo virou um beijo mais completo. Ela a puxou mais para junto de si. O beijo era perfeito para ambos naquele instante. mas na cabeça de Bardock soou um alarme de que aquilo era errado. Era tão estranho em sua mente que nem ao menos conseguia a tocar como faria com qualquer outra femea. Ela não era qualquer outra femea era...ela era...era um sentimento estranho que ia se formando no fundo do seu peito e organizando tudo de forma mais limpa e clara. Ela era sua irmã. O seu sentimento se resumia a um imenso e gigantesco amor fraternal.

Mika desde do primeiro encontro dos lábios, não compreendia a sensação. O toque era frio. Não que o beijo não fosse bom, muito pelo contrário. Era um beijo que ela adorou o toque, mas era muito confuso. Não a excitava como pensou que o faria. O sentimento se tornou mais confuso do que antes. O beijo foi prolongado e ele não a tocava. Será que ele não a queria? Pensou a garota. Mas agora ela mesma tinha dúvidas se ela o queria. De fato, tinham um sentimento muito forte. Sem dúvidas amor..., mas não era o amor convencional entre um macho e uma femea...não era diferente.

Eles se separam e se encaram. Ambos corados. Mas os olhares eram como uma conversa. Ambos chegaram a mesma conclusão. Definitivamente não seriam um casal jamais.

Eles riram juntos.

—Acho que vai ser difícil você desencalhar – zomba Mika

—Ei? Quem disse que estou à procura de uma femea? – Bardock ofendeu—se brincando

Vegeta acaba de cair ao lado de uma femea sayajin na cama. ambos arfavam muito. O príncipe estava se saciando após mais uma campanha porque ficou um tempo longe de femeas que ele considera a sua altura. Não era qualquer uma que ele aceitava dividir a cama. Ele as escolhia a dedo. Era exigente em tudo. E inclusive, nunca possuía uma femea em seu próprio quarto. E nunca criava laços de nenhuma forma. Principalmente sabendo que teria que reclamar em breve o título de seu irmão e teria que achar uma futura companheira logo em seguida pelas leis do planeta. Ele já estava cansado por isso ele se levanta da cama e veste um short e sai do local. Não dizia uma única palavra e não tinha conversa. Era simplesmente para satisfazer-se e nada mais.

Logo após a saída do príncipe, entra uma serva do castelo ela trazia consigo dois comprimidos e faz a garota tomar. Era sempre assim. Nada de filhos bastardos.

Após um longo banho em sua banheira o príncipe se deita em sua cama querendo descansar. A noite teria mais uma droga de ensaio para o casamento de seu irmão. Tinha que aguentar mais uma vez aquela garota irritante filha do general que seria sua acompanhante no baile. Tentava a todo custo engolir a garota já que havia uma imensa possibilidade dela se tornar sua companheira uma vez que pediu a Konattsu uma prévia de lista a dois anos e ela era a mais forte em poder. E sendo filha do general o pai a treinou como guerreira tal como sua mãe era. Sem dúvidas seria a mais recomendada para ter uma linhagem poderosa.

Algumas horas depois

—Bardock onde está seu irmão? – Konattsu pergunta pelo scouter

—Já pode imaginar...— Bardock fala sem cerimônia

—Tá...eu preciso que me traga alguns papeis que ficaram em minha mesa no escritório. Preciso deles agora – ordena

—Já que vou aí, posso levar a Mika pra ver o castelo? – Bardock pergunta sem rodeios

Konattsu dá um longo suspiro. Na mente dele seu filhote já havia escolhido sua futura companheira. Eram inseparáveis e Konattsu simpatizava—se muito com a garota. Era de uma boa família com uma linhagem pura.

—Tá, mas não poderão ficar muito tempo. O palácio está sendo preparado para o casamento amanhã.

Bardock olha para Mika que estava na sala com ele vendo tv

—Quer ver gente esnobe mais que o normal? – fala rindo

—Acho que tenho meus receios – fala a garota rindo – onde seria?

—No castelo, tenho que levar algumas coisas lá

—Jura?! Eu quero sim. Eu vou me trocar

—Está ótima assim – Bardock fala impaciente. Se ela fosse se trocar seria uma eternidade

—Tem certeza? – pergunta a garota com os seus enormes e brilhantes olhos negros.

—Claro que tenho garotinha. Agora vamos logo se não mudo de ideia e a deixo aqui mesmo

Naquele começo de noite estavam lá todos ensaiando mais uma vez a união real. Era tedioso aquilo na visão de Vegeta. Danças sendo repetidas, as mesmas coisas sendo falada, as mesmas entradas. E pela cara do irmão ele sentia a mesma coisa. E podia jurar que a noiva sentia a mesma coisa. Ele ainda estava aturdido com o que o irmão fez para manter a garota mesmo depois de tê—la possuído. Definitivamente ele deveria gostar muito dela. Ele não se daria a todo esse trabalho por uma femea. Na visão dele se ela se entregou tão fácil assim o faria para qualquer um sem dúvidas.

—Você pode me largar agora – Vegeta fala a Shonnu – tirando o braço da garota de seu ombro

—Quem imagina que um príncipe é um ogro arrogante? – debocha a garota – ah é! que o convive com ele

—Rwnnr, garota estupida. Não preciso ser gentil fora do necessário – Vegeta fala irritado.

—Nossa é muito maior do que pensei. Me responde uma coisa, pra que precisam de tantos aposentos?

—Bom eu realmente não faço ideia. Sei que alguns são usados para coisas quem você não vai gostar de ouvir – Bardock fala sério – e outros para comitivas.

—Nossa! Quem diria que o palácio que tantos fantasiam é sórdido – fala Mika próximo ao ouvido de Bardock

Não demoram muito e entram no grande salão real onde ocorria o ensaio. Bardock vai diretamente a Konattsu e lhe entrega os papeis. O pai de Bardock já estava soltando fogo pelas ventas

—Mas que demora moleque – fala pegando os papeis e se voltando ao rei

Bardock e Mika ficam ali no cantinho olhando o ensaio recomeçar mais uma vez. A valsa real se inicia. Aquilo era horrível. Para Bardock era melhor está num campo de batalha sangrento a ficar ouvindo aquilo. Mas Mika estava fascinada pela música e pelas lindas garotas que dançavam e rodopiavam. Bardock viu os olhos dela brilharem para aquilo. Ele odiava aquilo e odiou mais ainda o que fez em seguida. Mantendo sua cara fechada de contragosto que Mika tanto conhecia ele a puxou pela cintura e a conduziu dançando ao som da valsa. Ela se sentia tão feliz que não podia deixar de sorrir o olhando enquanto dançavam ali. Seu coque se desprendeu deixando cair a cascata negra sobre o vestido azul Royal que usava naquele instante.

—é a noiva de seu filho Konattsu? – o rei pergunta

—Eu me pergunto isso o tempo todo, mas a resposta é uma incógnita acredite — Konattsu fala olhando os dois.

—Ela é uma femea muito bonita – o rei fala

—Sim, de fato é, bom vamos retornar aos protocolos alteza – fala Konattsu fugindo das distrações estava doido para acabar aquilo e voltar para sua casa. Havia sido um longo dia.

A música para e Mika termina nos fortes braços de Bardock quase tocando o chão. Ele a recompõe. Ela estava corada pelo exercício da dança.

—Vejo que ao menos manteve a etiqueta de eventos reais – Mika sorri satisfeita

—Ei! Eu sou mais que um soldado arrogante sabia – Bardock ri

Eles se divertem ali sobre os olhares de Vegeta. Quem era a femea que acompanhava um de seus soldados? Seria a noiva dele? Ou uma namorada talvez...

Eles saem dali e ao traçarem uma nova rota eles passam pelo pátio do jardim do palácio. Mika não queria mais ir embora daquele lugar estava como um filhote se divertindo. A cauda dela não parava quieta agitando—se com ondinhas no ar então Bardock sente um ki se aproximar. Um ki conhecido por ele. Logo que surge nas escadarias o príncipe Bardock se vira e faz um reverencia ao mesmo, mas Mika estava alheia e Bardock pigarreia e a garota se vira assustada e se curva perante o príncipe.

—Achei que ao menos iria me cumprimentar antes de sair – Vegeta fala

—Perdão, meu príncipe. Só vim entrar alguns papéis – Bardock responde

Vegeta fingia não ter nenhum interesse naquela femea. Queria descobrir o que ela era de Bardock antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

—Majestade essa é Mika – Bardock fala apresentando a garota ao príncipe por educação, pois na verdade a última coisa que queria é ver Mika ao lado dele.

—é uma honra conhece-lo majestade – Mika fala se curvado novamente

Vegeta segura a mão da garota e beija de forma mais formal e cavalheira, então se volta a Bardock novamente.

—Virar treinar comigo amanhã?

—Claro sua alteza. Estarei logo pela manhã

Então conversam por alguns instantes. Mika ainda sentia seu pulso acelerado por aquele contato. E tentava acalmar-se a distância no meio dos jardins. Vegeta a olha várias vezes de relance durante sua conversa com Bardock. E ele não pode deixar de notar o “interesse” do príncipe em Mika. Definitivamente foi uma péssima ideia traze-la.

—Bom, se me permite eu já vou majestade – Bardock fala puxando Mika e entrelaçando o seu braço ao dele.

—Claro – o príncipe fala – vocês já oficializaram o compromisso de vocês? – Vegeta pergunta finalmente

Bardock ficou sério fitando o príncipe. Não podia mentir para um soberano.

—Não temos compromisso sua alteza – Bardock fala fechando o cenho encarando Vegeta.

—Humm...achei que fosse mais esperto Bardock – Vegeta fala com um sorriso prepotente de lado – gostaria de dá uma volta comigo pelo jardim de inverno. Ficará mais deslumbrada

Vegeta convida Mika ignorando Bardock. A última coisa que ele queria era ver Mika sozinha com o príncipe.

—Infelizmente sua alteza não poderei permitir, eu prometi aos pais dela que não demoraria. — Bardock fala firme

—Que mal teria em deixa-la em companhia do príncipe? – Vegeta fala desdenhoso olhando Bardock

“ah seu filho da mãe, posso enumerar uma lista” pensou Bardock sem poder faltar com o respeito a ele.

—Estarei lhe aguardando aqui Mika, para voltarmos juntos – Bardock falou contrariado e a olhando severamente.

Mika conhecia aquele olhar de Bardock. Era um olhar possessivo e protetor. Significava que ele não confia na companhia. O que a fazia ficar pensativa afinal ele era o príncipe, seria tão perigoso assim. Ou seria ele tão cafajeste a ponto de Bardock querer que ela se resigne? De qualquer forma fica mais segura ao saber que seu amado irmão estaria ali esperando por ela.


	3. Borboletas no estomago

Mika entrelaça seu braço ao do príncipe vegeta e eles descem as escadarias indo até uma outra parte do castelo uma espécie de cúpula totalmente de vidro e ao adentrarem os olhos de Mika brilharam de uma forma que iluminou sua face. Vegeta prestou atenção aquilo. Era uma fêmea linda e peculiar. Ele podia sentir o cheio dela e a sua fase de mudança contribuía ainda mais para o aumento do seu êxtase pra com aquela fêmea. O corpo curvilíneo e atraente a qualquer olhar. Os longos cabelos negros e que sorriso resplendoroso. Por um momento vegeta mediu o poder de luta dela decepcionando—se logo em seguida. Era fraca.

—Mika, não é? – vegeta pergunta e a garota consente – você gosta do meu jardim?

—é lindo majestade. realmente lindo. – Fala a sayajin em meio as flores.

Vegeta observava o quanto ela estava encantada e feliz ali. Era algo tão simples...tão comum e ela estava feliz tal como um filhote pequeno. Naquele instante ele observava tudo nela mantendo uma certa distância. Ela era como um animal, precisaria ganhar a confiança aos poucos, se aproximar devagar, mas no final seria uma grande recompensa a levar para sua cama.

—Você é uma nobre? – vegeta questiona pelas vestimentas simples

—Sim majestade. sou filha do chefe da central médica— Mika fala sentando—se em um banco de pedra no meio das flores.

Vegeta achou estranho ela ser filha de alguém que tem um cargo até razoável e nunca a ter visto no castelo ou em algum dos bailes reais. Será que nunca havia reparado nela antes?

Ele caminha até lá e senta—se ao seu lado. Eles começam a conversar sobre coisas mais triviais. Vegeta pergunta o que ela fazia e do que gosta e principalmente o tipo de relacionamento que tinham com o soldado. Após a primeira hora ao lada de Mika vegeta estava fascinado pela fêmea sayajin.

Mika observava e avaliava vegeta em cada mínimo aspecto, ela podia ter a cara de ingênua, mas pelo contrário ele era perspicaz e inteligente. O que lhe faltara em força sobressaia em inteligência. Ela era observadora por natureza e analítica. Coisas que Bardock sempre elogiava na garota. E naquele instante ali olhando nos olhos de príncipe ela não achou perigo

Naquele instante sentia seu coração disparar e o ar faltar—lhe aos pulmões. Os olhos se encaravam em silencio. E vegeta leva a mão a face de Mika segurando com certo carinho. A sayajin fecha os olhos ao sentir o toque de príncipe e os lábios tremulam e vegeta não resiste encarar aqueles lábios carnudos e rosados perfeitamente desenhados. Ele leva os seus até os dela e quando se tocam ambos sentem várias sensações pelo corpo e logo o encontro de lábios abre espaço para algo mais profundo e necessitado. A mão do príncipe vai a cintura de Mika a puxando mais para si. E a sayajin sentia—se mole a ação firme do príncipe. Sentiu naquele beijo toda a intensidade, desejo e sentimento que carregava. Quando finalmente falta ar nos pulmões do casal eles separam as bocas. Mika olha assustada ao que deixou acontecer.

—Perdão majestade – falou a garota se levantando e saindo correndo porta a fora

Vegeta apenas acompanhou com os olhos a saída da garota. Seu coração parecia não querer se conter no seu peito. Nunca se envolveu, nunca se interessou, nunca quis ficar perto. Nunca quis nada disso até hoje. E sentiu—se pela primeira vez fraco.

Mika chega correndo a escadaria principal onde Bardock já irritado a esperava sentando. Mika estava corada pelo exercício e pelo que acabou de acontecer. Ao vê-la daquele modo Bardock já se alterou

—O que aquele bastardo fez? —perguntou sem rodeios

—Nada Bardock. Eu apenas disse que tinha que ir logo e ele queria me acompanhar, mas eu preferi vir logo. – Menti Mika

Bardock analisa a garota. Podia ver finos traços da mentira. Mas sabia que de fato nada grave havia acontecido e tinha certeza que após alguns dias ela lhe contaria o que houve realmente ali.

Na manhã seguinte Bardock estava no domo real. O castelo estava muito agitado por conta do casamento então estariam ali apenas Bardock e vegeta.

Vegeta cumprimenta Bardock com sua típica arrogância da qual ele já estava acostumado. E os dois começam a treinar forte. Bardock achou por bem estranho vegeta não comentar em nenhum momento sobre Mika, mas não deixou de achar bom. Significava que ela não era interessante para ele... e na mente de Bardock isso bastava. Já no final do treino eles sentam bebendo água e conversam de coisas banais de batalha.

Já a noite quando Bardock se encontra com Mika para irem ao casamento. Seu pai mandou um dos veículos oficiais busca-los na casa de Mika. O pai da garota tinha esperança que Bardock a desposasse pois tinha certeza que os dois seriam um casal. E pelo fato da filha ser fraca ele tinha certeza que não arranjaria um bom casamento para a garota. Bardock estava ansioso na sala quando Mika desce as escadas. Estava linda como ele nunca viu, o vestido rosa claro estilo princesa com o corpete perolado cheio de pequenos cristais estilo tomara que caia. O belo dela em o coque desconstruído e tinha um adorno de joias preso nele. A maquiagem era sitio a garota tinha uma beleza natural. Bardock deu um longo suspiro ao vê—la e ela sorriu em retribuição.

Eles entraram no carro e seguiram para o casamento do príncipe herdeiro. Não demora muito e estão entrando lado a lado de braços dado no grande salão.

—Nossa como está lindo – Mika deslumbra-se Bardock apenas faz uma careta

(...)

Em uma das suítes reais

—Será que demora tanto quando os ensaios? – Paragus pergunta ao irmão

—Sei lá. O noivo é você, se demorar eu caio fora – vegeta fala sério ao irmão

—Sabe, estou realmente pensando que talvez seja bom afinal...eu vire rei e Bura fique na frente do departamento de tecnologia...eu não sei. – Suspira Paragus – acho que talvez nosso pai tenha razão sobre tudo no fim

Vegeta sente um frio no amago do estomago por saber que breve tomará o título do irmão. Sentia-se um grande traidor totalmente indigno da amizade e lealdade do irmão. Sempre foram grandes confidentes e sabia que depois disso ele poderia não ter mais nada.

Ele apenas consente com o irmão que lhe dá um sorriso.

—Bom, vamos lá então. – Paragus fala

Eles saem da suíte em direção ao salão real numa das antessalas, já vegeta fica no trono ao lado do seu pai para receber os cumprimentos. Após um certo tempo

O casamento começa o príncipe herdeiro entra no salão com sua imponente armadura imperial e seu colar de herdeiro e a espada do império ao lado de Bura. A garota estava com o vestido tradicional sayajin com tecidos leves e fluidos brancos a armadura feminina nas cores reais dourada, branca e vermelha. Os adornos e pedras no tom de azul royal um colar do império e uma capa vermelha.

O ancião do planeta realiza a cerimônia de união e ascende o príncipe a posição de herdeiro direto do trono. Eles trocam os votos sayajins de lealdade ao rei e ao império e Bura teve de jurar uma lealdade extra ao príncipe. Logo após o casamento oficializado eles se juntam ao pai próximo ao trono. Paragus senta-se ao lado do pai. Vegeta fica na outra ponta e Bura ao lado do príncipe herdeiro e começam a receber os cumprimentos e as reverencias.

Vegeta estava ali apenas a uma hora e já estava entediado até que vê ao longe Bardock e Mika no salão. Ele não conseguia tirar o olhar da garota. Sorte a dele naquele momento o pai está distraído. Não demora muito e ele pode ir ao salão, mas agora estava acompanhado da garota infernal. Mas sua ideia era perfeita na cabeça dele.

Ele segue no salão recebendo cumprimentos de gente sem importância parra ele e vai disfarçando com a garota até chegar em Bardock.

—Boa noite senhorita – vegeta fala direto a Mika – Bardock...

Ambos fazem uma reverência e cumprimentam o príncipe.

—Boa noite alteza – Mika fala corada e tímida

—Se importa Bardock? – vegeta fala estendendo o braço vazio para Mika

A garota olha para o amigo esperando o consentimento tal como ele fosse seu pai. Bardock viu os olhos pedintes da garota e não soube dizer não. Mas no fundo ele queria dizer não. Esse interesse do príncipe não é bom

—Tudo bem – responde Bardock seco — divirta-se – fala comum curto sorriso parra Mika que retribui

Ela então entrelaça o braço no príncipe

— Shonnu se importa de fazer companhia com o Bardock enquanto danço? — vegeta fala sarcástico com a garota que o olhava furiosa

—Claro que não alteza – responde o firme e frio possível. Claro que ela ficaria junto do sayajin. Quer coisa pior do que em um baile real ficar desacompanhada? Era ultrajante.

—Arrogante miserável —murmura Shonnu

Bardock houve e dá um sorriso de lado

—Já gostei de você – fala ainda com o sorriso olhando para a saída de vegeta

Shonnu se junta ao sorriso.

—Quer dançar? – Bardock fala estendendo o braço para a garota que aceita sem hesitação.

—Você está linda – vegeta fala olhando nos olhos da garota enquanto dançam

—Obrigada alteza – Mika fala sorrindo

—Eu pensei em você essa manhã – confessa vegeta

—Porque vossa alteza perderia o seu tempo pensando em uma simples garota sayajin?

—Estou me fazendo a mesma pergunta desde de então – vegeta fala com um sorriso de lado

Mika abaixa os olhos corada.

Enquanto isso no baile...

—Então, você é o filho mais novo do Konattsu, não é? – Shonnu pergunta

—Sim. E você é a filha do meu general – Bardock fala sério a olhando nos olhos

—Está com medo sayajin? – Shonnu se diverte

—Eu não tenho medo de nada garota – Bardock fala com um sorriso presunçoso

—Que tipo de guerreiro é você sayajin? – fala interessada

—De frente de batalha. Luto ao lado do príncipe – Bardock fala orgulhoso

—Olha quem diria! —fala a garota com um sorriso

—E a filha do general luta? — pergunta o garoto sayajin

—Também luto. Só que diferente de você eu estou na colonização – Shonnu ri

—Então deve ser uma fêmea bem mandona imagino?

—Acho que não é tão bobo como a maioria dos soldados – Shonnu fala

—Quer dar uma volta? – Bardock pergunta malicioso

—Não sei se seria apropriado eu sair com um soldado sendo a acompanhante do príncipe— Shonnu fala firme o encarando

—Você que sabe— Bardock fala encerrando a dança e puxando a mão da garota dando um Beijo

O jovem pega uma taça de bebida e caminha pelo salão em direção aos jardins do palácio

Shonnu, morde os lábios seguindo com o olhar o garoto pelo salão. Ela olha para o príncipe entretido com a acompanhante de Bardock então caminha para saída dos jardins atrás do filho de Konattsu.

...

O rei havia saído rapidamente do salão para se encontrar com Konattsu

—E então? – pergunta o rei

—Sim senhor. De fato, o poder de luta do seu primogênito voltou a subir. Claro que nem se compara ao do mais novo, mas agora me parece que ele está treinando com muita garra e tem saído em missões de combate com mais frequência como notamos

—Excelente. Vou falar com vegeta amanhã e daremos um pouco mais de tempo para Paragus.

—Sim majestade – anui Konattsu fazendo uma reverencia e se retirando com o rei de volta ao baile.

...

—Quer aos jardins de inverno novamente? – vegeta pergunta

—Eu ia adorar— Mika fala com um sorriso discreto

Eles não perdem tempo em sair dali.

Shonnu e Bardock entram em um dos dormitórios do palácio

A garoto não perde tempo em encostar a sayajin contra a parede e iniciar um beijo cheio de desejo sendo retribuído na mesma intensidade por Shonnu. As mãos do garoto começam a se tornar ousadas e Shonnu estava arfando e corada. Bardock se livra do vestido

—Assim fica bem melhor – fala malicioso olhando a garota de lingerie

Ela o encara em desespero

—Eu não posso...você sabe – Shonnu fala mordendo os lábios se odiando por ter que manter seu corpo puro

—Vou te mostrar algumas coisinhas garota, não precisa se preocupar com isso – Bardock fala com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar carregado em luxuria.

Shonnu o entregaria o corpo inteiro, menos o principal. O que não diminuiu sua diversão, só a fez descobrir que haviam outros meios de se satisfazer.

Na cúpula vegeta segura firme a cintura de Mika e a puxa para um beijo intenso e cheiro de desejo da parte de ambos. As mãos de Mika seguram na nuca e nas costas de vegeta.

O príncipe se perdeu na boca da garota, descobriu o quanto gostou do sabor dos lábios da sayajin. eles ficaram ali um tempo entre os beijos e conversas com pequenas distrações. Depois de um tempo voltam ao salão.

Bardock ajuda Shonnu a se recompor e ambos retorno ao salão como se nada houve acontecido.

Eles voltam a participar do banquete e ficam conversando e pouco tempo depois vegeta vem até eles com Mika. Após algumas trocas de palavras principalmente entre Bardock e o príncipe

Eles trocam novamente as acompanhantes. Mas dessa vez vegeta pegou o contato direto de Mika.

— E então se divertiu? – Bardock pergunta arqueando o cenho

—Eu me divertir, mas tenho certeza que você se divertiu bem mais – Mika fala com um sorriso malino

—Ei?! Eu não fiz nada – Bardock se defende.

Então Mika pega na armadura dele um fio de cabelo preso a mesma. Bardock dá um curto sorriso de lado.

—Não dá pra esconder mesmo nada de você hein garota? – Bardock fala dando um beijo na testa de Mika com força.

A garota sorri eles voltam a curtir a festa e já tarde Bardock a leva para casa.

Já era por volta da 22 da noite e Mika estava na varanda do seu quarto olhando o céu estrelado de Sadala perdida em seus devaneios e tudo que passou naquela noite ao lado do príncipe. Ela se sentia de um jeito diferente quando estava ao lado dele e não sabia explicar o que era aquilo, era algo único. Ela refletia sobre tudo tentando se entender quando o comunicador toca. Ela atende e era vegeta

—Quero te ver — o príncipe fala sem rodeios fazem Mika abrir um sorriso.


	4. Uma busca pelo poder

Antes...  
já era por volta das dez da noite e Mika estava na varanda do seu quarto olhando o céu estrelado de Bejita perdida em seus devaneios e tudo que passou naquela noite ao lado do príncipe. Ela se sentia de um jeito diferente quando estava ao lado dele e não sabia explicar o que era aquilo, era algo único. Ela refletia sobre tudo tentando se entender quando o comunicador toca. Ela atende, e era Vegeta  
—Quero te ver — o príncipe fala sem rodeios fazem Mika abrir um sorriso  
Agora...

Cosmos, a muito tempo atrás os anjos se reuniram em um grande conselho presidido por um ancestral poderoso. Cada um deles contribuiu com algo que fosse apreciável para os mortais...em geral os dons, cada um dos anjos concederam um dom aos seres por assim dizer. Inteligência, clarividência... e assim por diante. O último anjo mesmo contra tudo, concedeu o poder. Cada um desses presentes divinos foi dividido pelo cosmos em todas as direções. Os supremos seres da criação ficariam ao encargo da permitir a expansão da vida pelo universo e fazer de forma que os mortais achassem e apreciarem cada um desses dons os usando adequadamente. E assim foi feito durante milhares de anos. As raças foram surgindo.   
Algumas místicas, outras inteligentes, outras artísticas e os dons foram se espalhando pelo universo. Teve apenas um único dom que não se espalhou: o poder. Quem o achou tomou ele para si e se corrompeu com o mesmo. Ficou frio, solitário e sedento, mas era de uma raça muito pouco desenvolvida. Ele tinha o poder, mas não podia o expandir para além do seu planeta. Ele então dominou e reinou ali durante muitos e muitos anos e o poder foi passado para o próximo da sua linhagem e assim sucessivamente até que finalmente puderam ascender ao espaço e aquilo se tornou uma devastação. Eles eram maus e perversos. As raças foram sendo exterminadas uma atrás da outra sem qualquer equilíbrio a devastação foi muito grande e o poder crescia a medida da cede da mesma, quanto mais o portador queria, mais o poder crescia...os deuses da criação ao verem aquilo chamaram os seus criadores: os anjos, mas aquele poder já estava acima do natural o anjo que concedeu o dom não seria capaz de simplesmente destruir tal presente, então para conter tamanho poder eles reunira-se e através de uma antiga magia eles contiveram o poder e o lacraram dentro de uma joia a enfeitiçando. Ela não deveria mais se aproximar dos maus. Era uma proteção adicional. Então ela foi dispersada mais uma vez no universo já que fora corrompida e não poderia retornar aos anjos...

Mal o dia raiou no castelo real e o rei se reuniu com seu filho mais novo em seu escritório  
—Eu quero você na frente de uma das nossas colônias combatendo – o rei foi direto  
—Como assim em uma das colônias, pensei que...— começa Vegeta  
—Não. Estamos tendo problemas naquelas fronteiras e não posso desviar o general das invasões. Se quer prestígio com seu povo e seus soldados, combata ao lado deles. Monte sua equipe. Você parte essa noite  
—Sim senhor – anuiu Vegeta  
Ele chama Bardock pelo scouter e se reúnem no campo de treino do império lá com a ajuda do guerreiro de primeira classe eles montam uma tropa para partirem aquela noite. Logo após o almoço Vegeta sai do castelo em direção aos campos de Korvinnus no planeta. Ele chega lá e encontra Mika sentada embaixo de uma grande arvore dali. Ela usava um longo vestido verde água com alças. O cabelo estava solto e ela brincava com algumas borboletas dali.  
Vegeta se aproxima dela e se senta ao lado da garota. Ele a beija lentamente e ela o corresponde e logo depois eles começam a conversar.  
—Vou partir essa noite –   
—Vai demorar? – Mika pergunta mexendo em algumas plantas ali próximo a ela.  
—Eu ainda não sei, depende do que vamos enfrentar  
—Vou sentir sua falta – Mika confessa  
Aquilo surpreendeu Vegeta. Tal como ela, ele também queria passar um pouco mais de tempo junto a ela. Era duro admitir até para si mesmo, mas estava apreciando a companhia dela a cada dia que se passava o que era estranho. Ele nunca se interessou por femea alguma.  
—Também vou – confessa o príncipe  
Eles continuam conversando e trocando beijos e carinhos naquele tempo

Planeta Lagash  
—Comandante tenho certeza que não há nada nesse planeta. Já escaneamentos e não há leitura de energia que estamos buscando – um alienígena cinza fala  
—Ei quem são vocês? E o que querem nesse planeta?  
—Quem somos? — o alien gargalha e no segundo instante dispara contra o inquisidor  
Mas esse arremete o ki para longe e o ataca  
—Quem são vocês? Última chance – fala o guerreiro  
—Somos kappujins – fala urrando de dor ao ter o braço torcido  
—Estão cientes que estão em domínio sayajin? – fala o guerreiro  
—Sim estamos.  
—E o que buscam sem autorização?  
—A pedra do poder.  
—Joia do poder? Nunca ouvi tamanha imbecilidade – fala o sayajin terminando de torcer o braço do alien  
—é verdade – grita  
—Tá, vou te dá um tempinho nas masmorras do comando e depois conversamos – fala o sayajin dando ordem de captura dos seres.

Eles são levados para as masmorras da central de comando e presos  
—Está de guarda – fala um sayajin alto moreno e com longos cabelos negros – será que ao mesmo pra isso serve?  
—Sim senhor – anuiu Gine – farei o meu melhor.  
O sayajin dá um sorriso debochado  
—Então é possível que antes do dia amanhã eles tinham fugido.  
Gine então trava sua armadura e fica ali de campanha na prisão.  
Gine era uma femea sayajin guerreira, não que ela realmente quisesse essa patente militar, mas sendo filha de dois guerreiros de prestigio do planeta, foi quase uma exigência...uma obrigação.  
Devido seu baixo poder de luta ela foi mandada cedo as colônias pra lutar e aumenta-lo só assim poderia retornar a Sadala. Todo o seu treinamento foi feito nas colônias e ela deve dizer que sofreu muito até finalmente atingir um poder bem razoável, ela achava que nunca conseguiria retornar ao planeta natal, mas muito em breve ela conseguiria o mínimo para voltar ao seu lá. Nunca pegaram leve com ela, nem mesmo por ser a filha mais nova do general do planeta. Na verde Gine tinha suas dúvidas se realmente sabiam de quem ela era filha. Seu pai não era do tipo que se orgulhava de crias fracas e por azar do destino acabou por ter duas filhotes femeas. Kami nunca o deu um filho para levar sua linhagem.

... 

Naquela noite no hangar do planeta duas naves saiam. Uma com destino a Lagash e outra com destino a Zahir  
Bardock conversava de forma discreta com Shonnu no hangar devido à falta de tempo que o casal teve de se encontrar uma vez mais.  
—Te vejo na volta? – Bardock pergunta.  
—Vou pensar no seu caso – Shonnu fala maliciosa deixando a cauda passar pelo tórax de Bardock ao se afastar fazendo o guerreiro rosnar baixo a seguindo com olhar.

—Vamos logo idiota, a nave já vai decolar – Vegeta fala irritado  
—to indo Vegeta – Bardock fala impaciente mas rindo

As naves decolam e após 5 dias no espaço a primeira nave pousa em Lagash e a segunda em Zahir.

—Bem-vinda Shonnu, faz uma boa viagem? – pergunta um sayajin  
—Sim, foi agradável. Onde estão os vermes? – pergunta a garota com voz firme e autoritária  
—Estão na prisão – anui o sayajin  
A garota com sua tropa adentra a central daquela colônia e ela das ordens a cada um de seus homens e desce as masmorras com o sayajin responsável pelas capturas.  
Ao chegar ao local ela dá de cara com sua irmã  
—Olha! Quanto progresso, já está cuidando de prisioneiros...tão a sua cara Gine — debocha a mais velha  
Gine apenas abaixa a cabeça e sai do caminho da irmã.  
Shonnu inicia uma tortura interrogatório dos seres. Gine queria fugir dali para não ver aquilo mais sua irmã fez questão da presença da garota lhe mostrando como uma guerreira de verdade deveria ser. Em um determinado momento Gine vomitou diante de tudo que viu.  
Já a noite no refeitório todos riam da garota e sua irmã fazia questão de expô-la sem nenhuma piedade pelo sangue. Era uma arrogante tal como o pai. Na verdade, na visão de Gine eram a mesma pessoa com sexos diferentes apenas isso. A garota pela algo para comer e sai dali em direção as pradarias do planeta pra ficar um pouco só agora que já não havia prisioneiros de risco. Ela se senta no imenso tapete gramado se encostando em uma arvore e começa a comer olhando para o estrelado céu do lugar. Ela não se percebeu de quando pegou no sono. Apenas dormiu ali.

Assim que a tropa do príncipe chegou Zahir a coisa já estava feia. Estavam no meio de uma violenta invasão. Os guerreiros de terceira classe estavam sendo massacrados. Então eles entram de imediato em combate com os invasores da colônia sayajin.  
Eles fazem alguns prisioneiros mais rapidamente conseguem neutralizar a invasão.  
Vegeta depois das horas de batalha leva as tropas para se alimentarem e descansarem, mas ele e Bardock descem as masmorras para visitar alguns presos naquela noite  
Após algumas surras e ossos quebrados  
—Isso não faz nenhum sentindo...que droga de joia é essa? Porque nunca soubemos a existência de algo tão poderoso assim? – Vegeta questiona sentado na cama do alojamento  
—Deve ser porque não existe...já pensou nisso Vegeta? – Bardock fala deitado  
Estava exausto e tudo que queria era dormir, mas o príncipe não deixava.  
—Mas então porque eles sairiam lá dos confins a uma colônia furreca sayajin só para procurar por uma pedra que ninguém nunca viu  
—Porque eles realmente acreditam em lendas...é a mesma coisa que dizer que Kami-Sama é de carne e osso...— Bardock fala bocejando  
Vegeta arqueia o cenho intendendo que o colega já estava cansado. Então se deita também e aproveita para pensar na conversa que teve ainda na noite de casamento de seu irmão, em que ele revogou golpe temporariamente.  
“velho manipulador” pensou consigo

Gine dormia profundamente sonhando com o céu estrelado.  
No sonho ela podia ver um meteoro correndo o céu do planeta. Parecia uma estrela cadente. Ela se adianta querendo ver o local da queda do mesmo. Ele abre uma pequena cratera e quando ela desce ela vê uma pedra estranha ali a cor era branca com algumas rajadas negras. Estava a estranhamente lapidada. Ela desce para pega-la. Quando a toca um grande clarão a acomete. E ela fica cega pela intensidade mal conseguindo enxergar  
—Vem mamãe...vamos brincar!  
Ela ouvia a voz de um filhote. Ela forçou os olhos querendo enxergar a origem da voz, mais os olhos doíam  
—Vem mamãe! Está demorando... o papai e eu já estamos esperando.  
A criança insiste puxando sua veste, ela leva a mão tentando tocar na criança para ver se era real aquilo. Ela já estava conseguindo distinguir realidade do sonho a vista começa a se acostumar ela vê um campo ao longe com uma grande casa ao fundo e embaixo de uma grande arvore próximo dali ela podia ver uma criança sayajin junto a um sayajin adulto, estavam muito longe e ela não conseguia distinguir as fisionomias  
—Vamos! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o sayajin pergunta  
Mas quando Gine abre a boca para perguntar se aquilo era real sente ser puxada bruscamente.

Ela acorda coberta de suor pela intensidade do sonho no final da madrugada ali na mesma pradaria ela leva as mãos na cabeça, estava ficando louca. Não era possível.  
Ela tentava racionalizar aquilo...o sol começa a despontar no horizonte  
Um longo e alto alarme sonoro toca.  
—Estamos sobre ataque – murmura a garota  
Ela volta ao alojamento colocando sua armadura todos os soldados estavam se preparando para receber as ordens do comandante da tropa.  
Shonnu divide as ordens entre ataque e defesa em linhas. Gine estava na frente de batalha. Se morrer ninguém se importa é isso que queria dizer no caso de uma colônia.  
—O príncipe está próximo, mande uma alerta de nível um — ordena Shonnu ao responsável do comando.  
Gine se dirige com o seu grupo a frente sul do planeta.  
— “droga, eu nem tomei café” lembrou-se Gine agora com fome.  
... 

No planeta Zahir a nave do príncipe estava quase pronta para retornarem a Sadala  
—Majestade recebemos um alerta de nível 1 da filha do general – anuncia um sayajin no refeitório  
—Estamos a quanto tempo de Lagash? – Vegeta pedi  
—Aproximadamente 10 horas – Bardock fala  
— O que acha? Devemos ver? – Vegeta questiona  
—Eu não tenho pressa pra voltar então...—Bardock falou tranquilo. Ir pra Lagash era a melhor coisa naquele instante, se não houvesse invasão ele ainda poderia aproveitar um pouco a filha do general

Vegeta ponderou. Estava louco para ver Mika novamente. Andava sonhando cada vez mais com a garota e os sonhos estavam ficando cada vez mais íntimos a ponto de ele ter que tomar banhos frios para se acalmar  
Mas por outro lado não poderia deixar a colônia à deveria  
—Prepara a nave para lá. Sairemos após o café — anunciou o príncipe.  
... 

Já estavam próximo ao almoço e Gine estava comendo algo no acampamento da frente sul. Ela havia acabado de começar a comer quando os disparos de ki começaram  
—Fala sério! — Gine falou irritada por ter que largar a comida para lutar. Então enfia o que pode na boca e sai para combater.  
Eles eram bem fortes. Mas no nível atual da sayajin dava pra suportar algumas coisas a luta se estende por algumas horas com os sayajins abatendo vários aliens, mas os mais fortes vinham agora e Gine foi um dos muitos soldados daquele setor a ser gravemente feridos em combate. Fora os que foram mortos.  
A nave real finalmente atraca em Lagash e mal saem da nave e vem o planeta já em combate  
—E lá vamos vós de novo – Bardock fala debochado.  
—Guarde seus comentários inúteis – Rosnou Vegeta. 

O príncipe divide suas forças já que Lagash era muito maior que Zahir.  
As forças combinadas da tropa de Shonnu e de Vegeta começam a render os invasores que desça vez queriam o planeta para si. Tentaram uma tomada a força do império sayajin.  
Após algumas horas de combate a tropa começa a ajudar os caídos. Bardock que estava no campo sul do planeta vê a devastação dos soldados daquele acampamento  
Estavam quase todos mortos. Só haviam 3 kis ainda restante. Ele e os outros soldados procuram a origem do ki’s e Bardock acha o primeiro. Um guerreiro sayajin terceira classe, muito ferido. Ele entrega a um dos companheiros para levarem a ala medica  
Logo depois ele acha uma femea sayajin estava com um grande corte na cabeça e inconsciente  
E por último ele acha Gine. A garota estava bastante ferida e sagrava bastante. Ele a leva até a ala medica. E a deixa lá sobre os cuidados do medico  
—Que sortuda – fala um dos soldados ao vê-la  
—porque sortuda? —Bardock pergunta ao ver a reação de alegria no rosto do soldado  
—Porque ela é terrível. Uma péssima sayajin se quer saber – o sodado fala  
Bardock olha a garota e após constatar o baixo poder de luta, se perguntava porque ela virou guerreira  
Então dá de ombros e se junta a Vegeta e Shonnu para entender o que ocorreu e interrogar alguns aliens.


	5. Privações e provações

Antes...  
E por último ele acha Gine. A garota estava bastante ferida e sagrava bastante. Ele a leva até a ala medica. E a deixa lá sobre os cuidados do medico  
—Que sortuda – fala um dos soldados ao vê-la  
—porque sortuda? —Bardock pergunta ao ver a reação de alegria no rosto do soldado  
—Porque ela é terrível. Uma péssima sayajin se quer saber – o sodado fala  
Bardock olha a garota e após constatar o baixo poder de luta, se perguntava porque ela virou guerreira  
Então dá de ombros e se junta a Vegeta e Shonnu para entender o que ocorreu e interrogar alguns aliens.

Agora...

Após alguns interrogatórios Shonnu, Bardock e Vegeta conversavam em uma sala no comando.  
—Eu também achei estranho essa história de joia que carrega poder...e agora que me falou o motivo da invasão de Zahir ficou mais estranho ainda – Shonnu confessa.  
—Sério que vocês realmente vão levar isso a diante? – Bardock pergunta surpreso.  
—Mas é claro idiota. Não foi apenas um, mas dois ataques em busca do mesmo artefato. Eu tenho que informar isso ao rei e cruzar os dados com outras invasões que andam ocorrendo em nossas colônias— Vegeta fala sério  
—Ok...então enquanto vocês brincam aqui de rei e general eu comer. To com fome! – Bardock fala irritado se levando  
—Rwnnr, está ficando cada dia mais insubordinado soldado – Vegeta fala.  
—Claro que não sua alteza – ele força uma reverencia - mas eu sou um soldado e como tal deveria estar longe de reuniões com meus superiores, então vou voltar a minha insignificância...o refeitório e depois uma boa cama com meus companheiros— desdenha Bardock.  
Vegeta fica furioso com o amigo e Shonnu dá um sorrisinho escondido pela audácia de Bardock em colocar Vegeta em uma situação desconfortável.  
Ele se retira dali  
—Ele não perde por esperar, quanto atrevimento com o príncipe dos sayajins! — Vegeta resmunga irritado  
—O que fará com ele? – Shonnu pergunta curiosa.  
—Acho que um serviço extra na guarda fara bem ao ego dele.  
—Mas isso é trabalho de terceira classe, vai abrir mão de um forte soldado de primeira classe só para apaziguar o seu ego? – Shonnu fala incrédula  
—Querida, se realmente um dia será minha companheira tem que entender que nada supera o meu ego e meu orgulho. – Vegeta fala sério a encarando.  
Shonnu quis rir nessa hora, principalmente ao pensar em tudo que fazia com Bardock, aquilo sim iria ferir o maldito ego e orgulho de Vegeta.  
“cretino presunçoso” pensou a garota.  
Então eles voltam a conversar sobre últimos acontecimentos decidindo estender a estadia ali um pouco mais.  
...  
As horas se passam e um vários bip’s soavam na ala médica trazendo soldados feridos que haviam se regenerado e eles iam sendo tirados e dado lugar a novos soldados que estavam menos feridos.  
Bardock estava no dormitório tentando descansar quando ouviu alguns soldados entrarem no local. Ele então começou a prestar a atenção na conversa já que todos falavam sobre a invasão. Ele se sentou na cama e reconheceu um deles como o que resgatou no dia anterior no campo sul.  
—Vocês sabem qual o interesse nessa colônia? Eu vi vários relatórios de tentativas de invasão aqui – Bardock fala displicente.  
—Bom, aqui temos uma das maiores minerações e muita distorção de energia, então é comum chamar atenção em radares – um soldado fala  
O fato era o que os sayajins dominavam planetas no intuito de expandir o domínio. Eles se apossavam do planeta e ofertava a trégua em troca do trabalho e dos recursos do planeta. Em troca, Sadala oferecia toda tecnologia, suporte e defesa do planeta. Tudo que era recebido e coletado da colônia era divido em setenta por cento para o império sayajin e trinta por cento ficava a dispor dos lideres do planeta. Esses líderes eram escolhidos pelos sayajins e cumpriam ordens diretas do império.  
Normalmente uma colônia sayajin era importante e se desenvolvia rápido devido aos investimentos do império. Mas o problema era quando não era alcançado um acordo amigável no planeta. Nesse caso entrava a força bruta para o fazer: As tropas de invasão. E elas tomavam o planeta sem piedade.  
Bardock conversava com os soldados procurando saber mais sobre o planeta e depois de um tempo voltou a dormir. Depois de um tempo ele acorda com uma nova conversa.  
—Obrigada por me proteger, sei que não deve ter sido fácil ainda mais depois de tudo – Nashi fala sabendo o quando já havia menosprezado Gine.  
—Não se preocupe com isso, afinal ninguém espera algo de diferente em um soldado raso, se eles se perdem na guerra, não se faz diferença – ela sorriu triste – nem insígnia carregam, mas você não é um soldado raso, não é? – Gine fala sincera  
—A propósito, não conte a ninguém sobre isso – Nashi fala firme – não ficaria bem para mim- completou ele sabendo que um soldado de segunda classe que almejava chefia em colônia ser resgatado por um soldado raso, e pior ainda, um soldado raso que era como Gine, seria no mínimo humilhante a sua reputação.  
—Eu sei...quem gostaria de ser salvo por mim, não é? – Gine fala um tanto melancólica, ela não estava feliz como soldado, mas tinha um motivo para estar ali. Então ela se deita em sua cama e se vira abraçando o travesseiro.  
O sayajin sai do dormitório e Bardock fica atordoado com o que ouviu. “que babaca sem honra” pensou com ele mesmo. Ele se virou para ver a garota mais não conseguiu ver quem era. Ele queria falar algo para a garota, mas achou melhor não o fazer. Talvez ela precisasse aprender a se defender sozinha, se realmente fosse virar uma guerreira tinha que desenvolver esse senso, ou não adiantaria nada.  
Quando o dia amanheceu finalmente ele se levantou e olhou para a cama da garota ela já não estava mais lá.

Gine voltou ao campo de treino de Lagash para treinar. Queria desesperadamente atingir o nível mínimo para voltar a Sadala. Não queria mais ficar ali. Vários sayajins estavam ali treinando inclusive sua irmã Shonnu.

—Até que enfim – Vegeta disse  
—Foi mal, tava muito cansado – Bardock fala se alongado e começando treinar com o príncipe.  
A rotina se estende ao longo do dia. No final da tarde Gine era a única que permanecia no treino. Estava já coberta de suor e gotinhas de sangue deitada no chão. Ela percebe o pequeno aumento do poder de luta, talvez fosse o que faltava para finalmente deixar aquele lugar.  
“vou falar com ela” pensou Gine.  
Ela se levantou e foi tomar um banho trocando por fim as vestes. Depois passa no refeitório para jantar.  
Então ela tenta achar sua irmã, mas sem sucesso. Lembrando do modulo sincronizar pedi no scouter a localização do dela. Ela estava a uma distância até grande dali no centro, bem afastada mesmo. Então Gine levanta voo e vai até lá. Eram dormitórios militares à parte quase não eram usados porque o contingente se mantinha na capital. Gine chega à porta do dormitório e bate a mesma.  
—Quem é? — gritou Shonnu.  
—Sou eu – Gine replica.  
—Vai embora, to ocupada   
—Mas...eu realmente preciso conversar com você – Gine insiste.  
—Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que falar com você – Shonnu fala irritada  
—Por favor, prometo não tomar seu tempo – Gine insiste.  
Após alguns minutos a porta e destrancada. E Gine entra no quarto.  
Ela cora imediatamente na hora ao ver sua irmã com um roupão e um dos soldados na cama com ela.  
Ela reconheceu o soldado. Era um dos que faziam parte da guarda do príncipe. Mas Gine abaixa a cabeça e não conseguia mais encarar nenhum dos dois.  
—Fala logo – Shonnu fala irritada.  
—Eu preciso da autorização para retornar a Sadala – Gine fala  
—Conseguiu atingir seu mínimo finalmente? – Shonnu pergunta arqueando a sobrancelha.  
—E-eu... eu consegui sim.  
—Pede ao Nashi para fazer o relatório do seu treino e entregar amanhã cedo que verei o que pode ser feito. Agora some e não me atrapalha.  
—Tudo bem, me desculpe – Gine fala se virando para sair.  
—A propósito como me achou? – Shonnu pedi curiosa já que desligou seu scouter.  
—Seu scouter...você não bloqueou o localizador – Gine fala melancólica e sai do quarto.  
Shonnu bateu com força a porta atrás da garota.

—Soldados? – Bardock pergunta ao puxar Shonnu de volta a cama.  
—Sempre um problema...— Shonnu fala rindo.  
...

Na manhã seguinte Gine se aproxima de Shonnu a entregando a ficha. A irmã analisa, e depois de conversar com seu pai pelo comunicador por um tempo tinha uma resposta:  
—Não vou autorizar seu retorno ainda – Shonnu fala firme.  
—Mas porquê? Eu já cumpri o mínimo – Gine protesta.  
—Porque nosso pai não quer que retorne a Sadala, você só vai sair daqui de maior ou pra servir em alguma esquadra. – Determina Shonnu.  
—Mas isso não é justo —Gine protesta  
—Isso é o exército sayajin Gine, nada é justo. Agora tenho que preparar a minha tropa pra voltar pra casa. – Debocha Shonnu.

Gine, irritada com aquilo tenta falar com seu pai pelo scouter.  
—Gine, minha decisão já está tomada. Sua mãe deu a vida para te trazer ao mundo e você acabou sendo fraca, vai levar parte do legado, então ao menos honre o sacrifício dela e não nos envergonhe.  
—Sim senhor. Me desculpe – anui a garota.  
...

Já era noite quando as naves deixaram o hangar de Lagash  
E Gine estava nas planícies, mas uma vez se odiando por estar ali. A garota era completamente alheia ao que se passava no seu planeta natal, e tudo que ela queria era sair do que considera uma prisão de obrigação sanguínea injusta.

Sadala

—Bura quero que conheça o Linus Briefs. Ele vem de uma longa linhagem de cientistas sayajins – Paragus fala.  
—é um prazer Linus, eu sou a atual chefe de tecnologia do planeta e estou ansiosa para ver seus trabalhos – Bura fala com um sorriso.  
—é uma honra poder trabalhar ao lado da princesa de Sadala – fala galante o sayajin de cabelos lilases.   
—Amigo... não se esqueça que a princesa me pertence – Paragus fala rindo dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo de laboratório.  
—Bom, não posso me esquecer disso mesmo — ri Linus Briefs – antes que eu conheça o pátio de execuções do castelo.  
—Vou deixar vocês aqui no laboratório, tenho que acompanhar meu pai na sala do trono – Paragus fala.  
Então ele se retira e Linus e Bura conversam sobre os trabalhos do Briefs.

Já na sala do trono Paragus e seu pai recebem os chefes de seu governo em uma reunião. E para acostumas Paragus com todas as funções reais.  
....

Após 5 dias as naves estavam de volta e o príncipe passa tudo ao seu pai que assim como Bardock acha que estão atrás de uma lenda e que os sayajins não deveriam se meter nisso. O foco era apenas defender as colônias e aumenta-las pelo quadrante e somente isso.  
Naquela noite, Vegeta conversa com Mika nos jardins do castelo mais uma vez depois de quase quinze dias fora.

No primeiro momento na manhã seguinte Vegeta chama Bardock a sala de reuniões  
—Vou ser rápido com você. Por sua insubordinação estou te redesignando a guarda do castelo – Vegeta fala seco.  
Bardock o olha incrédulo  
—Está mesmo me rebaixando Vegeta? – Bardock fala desacreditado.  
—Pra você, é príncipe Vegeta. Não se esqueça que é um soldado. E sim...temporariamente. você precisa aprender o seu lugar.  
Bardock engole em seco  
—Como quiser majestade. – a voz era carregada de raiva e deboche - posso me retirar? – Bardock fala Vegeta faz um gesto com a mão e ele se retira.

No dia seguinte Bardock se junta a guarda sem questionar. Por dentro estava espumando de ódio de Vegeta. Mas estar nas rondas do castelo tinha seus privilégios e ele os usou, pois Bardock, além de ter servido com vários dele nos primeiros anos de saldado raso, também ganhou rápido a simpatia dos soldados reais. Ele tinha prestigio era fato, talvez até mais que o próprio príncipe. Ali ele fez as rondas, conheceu a rotina do castelo. Dividiu o refeitório e os dormitórios da ala de segurança.  
No dia seguinte Bardock estava fazendo sua ronda nos corredores da ala aberta quando Vegeta o abordou furioso.  
—porque não foi ao domo treinar? –  
Bardock faz uma referência um tanto até exagerada e formal ao ver o príncipe.  
—Alteza estou a serviço da guarda real não tenho autorização para deixar meu posto – Bardock fala contendo o sorriso presunçoso.  
—Eu te dei a ordem a muito tempo para treinar comigo – Vegeta rosna.  
—Sim, mas quem dá as ordens da guarda é o rei, logo ele está acima do príncipe, e eu sou apenas um soldado, só cumpro ordens...se me permite preciso retornar a ronda meu príncipe.   
—Rwnnr, esteja amanhã no domo. Pedirei ao chefe da guarda para libera-lo —Vegeta fala contrariado  
—Como quiser— Bardock faz uma referência e volta a sua ronda.  
Na manhã seguinte, Bardock foi ao treino e ficou calado o tempo todo mesmo diante de todas as tentativas de conversa de Vegeta.  
O príncipe para o treino no meio.  
—Rwnnr, chega! Pode se retirar – Vegeta rosna.  
Bardock apenas faz uma referência e se retira. Após cumprir seu turno no castelo ele vai pra casa.

Ele estava deitado em sua cama quando Mika entra em seu quarto pela janela.  
—Está dormindo? – Mika pergunta animada.  
—ainda não. O que quer? – Bardock se vira de lado olhando Mika se sentar na ponta da cama.  
—Queria conversar  
—é sobre o cretino do príncipe? Porque se for juro que não to com paciência.  
—O que ele fez?  
—Me rebaixou a guarda, foi isso que ele fez – Bardock fala irritado.  
—Mas... porque ele faria isso?  
—Simples Mika, por ego. Ele só se importa com isso.  
—Mas ele não parece ser assim.  
—Não se engane com Vegeta, ou você pode se machucar feio e se isso acontecer eu não sei o que faria com aquele bastardo — Bardock fala olhando nos olhos de Mika.  
A garota dá um sorriso  
—Pode deixar, vou tomar cuidado. Agora me conta sobre sua última missão – a garota fala se deitando ao lado de Bardock para ouvir.  
...

Na tarde seguinte Vegeta se encontrou com Mika nos campos de Korvinnus. Após um tempo juntos Vegeta percebeu que a garota estava estranha, mais distante.  
—O que houve? —perguntou incomodado.   
—Não gostei do que você fez com o Bardock – Mika fala sem rodeios  
—Como assim? Ele já foi choramingar com você – debocha Vegeta.  
—Olha, você não sabe o quanto as pessoas se esforçam para conseguir as coisas, ou quanto ele se esforçou para chegar a primeira classe pra você simplesmente dá uma ordem e rebaixa-lo – Mika fala séria  
—Não me parece muito esforço pedi pra uma garota interceder perante o príncipe – Vegeta desdenha.  
Mika fica irritada com o comentário.  
—Olha, pra começo de história Bardock nem sabe que estamos nos encontrando. Em segundo: ele nunca me pediu nada... eu simplesmente falei o que penso – Mika fala encarando Vegeta  
—Pois bem, que fique claro que tive meus motivos para fazê-lo, e nunca mais se meta nos meus assuntos – Vegeta fala ríspido.  
—Está certo, sua alteza – Mika começa fazendo uma reverencia com a cabeça – seus assuntos são apenas seus e referrem-se ao palácio. Se me der licença – completa se levantando para ir embora.  
Vegeta segura o braço dela.  
—Você vai me dar as costas por causa de um soldado? —Vegeta  
—Não Vegeta, eu vou te dar as costas por um amigo...o meu melhor amigo – Mika fala séria.  
Vegeta a olha com raiva e solta seu braço. A garota então voa dali. “maldita garota...isso que dá se envolver com uma femea sentimentalista...era isso que se tem em troca” ele era o príncipe dos sayajins, talvez até futuro rei não se rebaixaria aquilo. E mais ainda, pela audácia da garota faria da vida de Bardock um inferno agora.

Ele volta ao castelo e chama o chefe da guarda  
—Pois não alteza – fala o sayajin  
—O novo soldado, Bardock. Eu quero ele nas piores escalas, nas piores rondas e nos piores setores por tempo indeterminado. – Vegeta fala em face de ira.  
O chefe da guarda até pensou em questionar os motivos já que Bardock era um bom soldado, um guerreiro de primeira classe. Deveria estar na tropa real não ali. Mas Vegeta deveria ter um bom motivo para puni-lo.  
—Sim senhor – anuiu o sayajin  
—ótimo, pode começar de agora  
—Mas... ele já acabou o turno dele majestade.  
—Não me interessa – Vegeta falou e saiu da sala esvoaçando sua capa vermelha.  
...  
De imediato tudo foi cumprido e Bardock estava vivenciando um verdadeiro inferno ali, mas não daria o braço a torcer, muito pelo contrário. Aproveitou seu pai tão próximo ao rei. Para dispensa-lo de qualquer treino com o príncipe. E pela consideração do rei a Konattsu, o fez. Então nesse quesito Bardock não teria o desprazer de ficar perto de Vegeta mais que o necessário.

Bardock estava no final de seu turno quando Mika estava nos jardins a espera dele. Vegeta a observava de uma das salas internas que tinha janela frente ao imenso jardim.  
E para o seu ódio lá estava Bardock abraçando a garota e eles rindo juntos.  
—Pro inferno os dois! quem precisa de amigos? – rosnou Vegeta irritado.  
Os dias corriam e ele dispunha somente da companhia do irmão nos treinos. O poder de Paragus era muito baixo se comparado ao dele, mas o irmão estava ficando mais forte e isso era um problema se ele realmente queria ser rei. Ele se sentia sozinho naquele imenso castelo. Ele sentia falta do amigo (que ele jamais admitiria que era) Bardock, sentia falta da sayajin a quem se sentia à vontade para conversar mais abertamente. Com ambos ele tinha a liberdade de ser ele mesmo. Mesmo que por vezes ele se reprimisse para não parecer fraco aos olhos deles. Mas era inegável que se sentia bem com eles.

Naquela tarde no castelo Bardock estava na ronda do conservatório quando Mika chega.  
—Nossa que lugar lindo! – fala a garota rodopiando pelo espaço e olhando a galeria dali  
—O que faz aqui? – Bardock pergunta arqueando o cenho e cruzando os braços.  
—Relaxa seu guarda, prometo que não roubo nada – zomba Mika  
—Não tem filhotinhos para você entreter com histórias? – Bardock desdenha rindo.  
—Até tinha, mas ele cresceu e virou guarda real hahaha   
—aí...assim magoa – Bardock gesticula rindo – sério, o que faz aqui esse horário?  
—Seu pai me disse que está quase no final do seu turno então vim te buscar pra fazermos algo legal, sei lá...  
—E o que seria legal nessa cabecinha? – Bardock pergunta  
—Não sei...tem algo em mente? – Mika pergunta malina  
—Eu até tenho..., mas não vai gostar – Bardock fala travesso.  
—E o que seria?  
—As cachoeiras da ilha de Capro – Bardock fala.  
—Mas são muito longe! Chegaríamos lá já de noite  
—Mas são termais, então valeria a pena – Bardock fala  
—Tá bom. Eu vou preparar algo pra gente comer e te espero lá na orla sul.  
—Feito   
Quando termina de conversar, dão de cara com Vegeta. Na hora os dois desfazem os sorrisos. Os dois fazem uma reverencia ao príncipe e Mika sai de lá o mais rápido que podia. Então os dois sayajins ficam a sós.  
Bardock volta a fazer sua ronda.  
—Espere— Vegeta ordena.  
—Pois não alteza? – Bardock pergunta.  
Vegeta abre a boca pra falar, mas não consegue esboçar uma única palavra. Ele não iria falar...nunca admitiria.  
—é proibido visitas nessa área do castelo – Vegeta fala autoritário  
“mas que droga, porque eu falei isso? Porque é tão difícil admitir uma derrota, eu não vou ser fraco...chega...se recomponha Vegeta!”  
—Não irá se repetir majestade – Bardock fala firme.  
Já não se importava mais com os chiliques de Vegeta. Agora achava até graça, principalmente quando se junta a outros guardas.  
Vegeta faz um gesto com a mão e ele se retira finalizando sua ronda e indo ao encontro de Mika.

Naquela noite eles fazem várias tochas e uma fogueira central na borda das piscinas naturais e se divertem e dormem ali mesmo.  
—E então... essa tal de Shonnu?  
—A filha do general? – Bardock perguntou olhando Mika – ela é legal..., mas...  
—Mas? – Mika fala jogando água no amigo.  
—Mas é igual a todas – Bardock fala vencido – não tem nada de novo nela e sinceramente já está ficando sem graça.  
—Ei! Está como o seu irmão Haku? Konattsu deve morrer por dois filhos que não tem interesse em levar a linhagem – Mika fala  
—Acho que ele está fadado a isso... talvez depois que eu conseguir assumir algum cargo eu me case só para ter alguma cria..., mas não prometo nada quanto a mudar meus hábitos.  
—Que coisa mais feia de se falar! ainda mais para outra femea! – Mika protesta.  
—Tem uma femea aqui? Onde que eu não vi? – Bardock debocha rindo  
—é sério... quero só ver! Um dia uma sayajin vai finalmente domar você – rir-se Mika.  
—Vou estar aqui esperando essa sandice acontecer – Bardock replica

(...) 

No dia seguinte durante a ronda dos corredores, Bardock topou com Shonnu.  
—Humm...adoro sayajins da guarda – fala desdenhosa a garota.  
—Chutar animal ferido é maldade – Bardock fala rindo.   
—Tem razão! Desculpa – fala Shonnu com certa malicia – nos vemos hoje?  
—Vou pensar no seu caso – Bardock sorri malicioso  
E a garota retribui com um olhar de igual malicia. 

assim que Bardock entrou na área restrita do castelo seu pai já avisou que o príncipe o aguardava na sala de reuniões.  
“e agora o que é?” pensou Bardock.  
Ele pediu licença e entrou na sala e a pedido de Vegeta se sentou de frente a ele.  
—Pra início: Está revogada a ordem da guarda, voltará imediatamente as tropas. Segundo: voltara a treinar comigo imediatamente e terceiro: tem minha permissão de falar comigo abertamente, apenas quando estivermos a sós, nunca na presença de terceiros estamos entendidos? – Vegeta fala  
—Poxa Vegeta, logo agora que eu estava apreciando a guarda? Você sabe mesmo como irritar alguém – falou Bardock sínico — fala verdade ficou com saudades né?  
—Rwnnr, não seja ridículo. O que fiz foi apenas uma punição. Agora que já passou...acabou e é isso que importa.  
—Também aceito suas desculpas, foi bem comovente – debocha Bardock.  
—Eu não me desculpo, nunca! – Vegeta dispara.  
—Ok majestade. vai querer treinar agora?  
—Vamos— Vegeta fala — mas tem mais uma coisa...  
—O que é?  
—Eu quero ver Mika novamente.  
—Olha, isso já é entre vocês dois. Eu posso até chama-la aqui no castelo. Mas quem vai falar com ela é você – Bardock anuncia  
—Tudo bem

Então após Mika e Bardock conversarem ela resolveu ver Vegeta novamente.

alguns meses se passam

—Eu acho que isso vai ser revolucionário Linus...é incrível — Bura fala  
—Obrigado princesa, mas eu não teria chegado tão longe se não fosse com sua ajuda.  
—Eu vou mandar os relatórios para o Paragus e nos falamos na próxima semana a respeito disso.  
—Viva a engenharia genética – Linus Briefs fala – bom, agora vou visitar a Trace.  
—E como estão vocês dois? – Bura pergunta  
—Está indo muito bem, talvez eu a peça em casamento...ainda não sei.  
—Ela me parece uma boa femea – Bura fala rindo.  
—Não nego, mais é meio aérea... tão despreocupada.  
—E a sua balança...quer mais estresse do que a nossa função? – Bura fala.  
—Tem toda razão!

Na sala do trono  
—E então, trouxe os novos índices? – o rei pediu  
—Sim majestade, aqui estão – Konattsu fala entregando o papel ao rei  
—Mas isso não é possível – Sabze fala irritado – ele reduziu o poder como pode?  
—Bom, seu filho tem passado bastante tempo no laboratório e quase não sai em missão. – Konattsu justifica.  
—Entendo, Vegeta retornou de missão já?  
—Sim majestade.  
—Mande-o vir— o rei determina

...

—Mandou me chamar? – Vegeta fala ao entrar na presença de seu pai.  
—Sim, está na hora de reclamar seu trono – o rei determina  
—Mas já? – Vegeta espanta-se.  
—Sim. Seu irmão não será um bom rei, portanto o desafie amanhã pela manhã no domo real.  
—Como desejar— Vegeta fala engolindo em seco  
...

Ele saiu dali e chamou Bardock no scouter. E no campo de treino num ponto mais afastado os dois amigos se encontram.

—Ele mandou que eu o fizesse amanhã, eu não posso fazer isso com Paragus.  
—Quer morrer pela mão do seu pai? Diga-me que não quer ser rei? – Bardock fala sério  
—é claro que eu quero ser rei, mas não queria fazer isso ao meu irmão.  
—Pensa por um lado, ele continuará com os direitos reais depois de tudo.  
Vegeta então pondera os dizeres de Bardock.  
—Tem razão... eu vou fazer e depois eu explico para ele os motivos já que meu pai me proibiu de o fazer antes.  
—Que seja. — Bardock fala sem dá muita importância aquilo. 

...

Na manhã seguinte, no domo real, os dois príncipes treinavam na presença de guerreiros de elite.  
Vegeta olha para o irmão a distância e respira fundo para aquilo.  
—PARAGUS! eu príncipe Vegeta, segundo na linha de sucessão ao trono de Sadala reclamo o seu direito de príncipe herdeiro e primogenitura através da força neste dia. E que sirvam de testemunhas os guerreiros aqui presentes.  
Todos olham para Paragus e depois para Vegeta, ninguém nunca imaginou que isso fosse acontecer, até porque os príncipes pareciam muito unidos.  
—O QUE?? PORQUE ESTÁ DESAFIANDO SEU IRMÃO? – Paragus exaspera  
—Paragus eu...  
—QUER TANTO O PODER ASSIM VEGETA? É CAPAZ DE PASSAR POR CIMA DO MEU PRIVILÉGIO DE PRIMOGENITO? — Paragus estava fora de si  
—Irmão eu...  
—NÃO ME CHAME DE IRMÃO VEGETA! QUER A COROA? ENTÃO TERÁ QUE LUTAR POR ELA — cospe as palavras Paragus.  
O rei não quis estar presente, mandou Konattsu acompanhar o embate entre os dois filhos.  
Eles começam o combate. Paragus estava em visível desvantagem, mas mesmo assim ele não ia ceder seu direito assim tão fácil.  
Os sayajins observavam atentamente tudo, Paragus fez uso de muita inteligência e estratégia para equilibrar a luta. Ambos os irmãos estavam empenhados e Vegeta estava se contendo ao máximo para não humilhar o irmão perante os guerreiros nobres. Mas depois de um certo tempo ele achou por bem terminar a luta e nocauteou Paragus o mandando a regeneração.  
Depois disso ele caiu de joelhos no domo  
—Foi honroso o que fez Vegeta – Bardock fala  
—O que você viu de honra nisso tudo? – Vegeta fala amargurado.  
—Você podia ter o apagado nos 5 primeiros minutos de luta, mas não o humilhou na frente dos nobres. – Bardock fala.  
—Que fique registrado a partir de hoje que o príncipe herdeiro de agora em diante é Vegeta. – Konattsu fala e todos se curvam perante o príncipe que recebe o colar que estava com o irmão. Diferente do rei, esse tinha um rubi vermelho no centro.  
Vegeta viu seu irmão sendo levado a regeneração.  
—Venha comigo meu príncipe – Konattsu fala e Vegeta o segue até o escritório de seu pai.  
Já lá dentro  
—Estou orgulhoso filhote. Assim deve ser um rei. Saber o que quer –  
Mas Vegeta sentia vergonha pelo o que fez, por mais que nunca admitisse a ninguém. Aquela coroa seria o fardo mais pesado que carregaria.  
—Senhor aqui está a relação, acabei de pega-la – Konattsu fala ao entrar na sala e entregar o papel nas mãos de Sabze.  
—Que relação é essa? – Vegeta pergunta curioso  
—Das sayajins mais fortes, para sua futura companheira – Konattsu fala  
—Dez sayajins. – Começa o rei ao ler a listagem - Ótimo. Pode reuni-las para amanhã à noite. – O rei determina passando a lista ao filho.  
Mas Vegeta ao pegar aquela lista ele já sabia que nome estava no topo dela.  
“Shonnu”

... 

Na noite seguinte, Vegeta estava ao lado de seu pai no trono e via as femeas sayajins em fila para que ele as escolhesse. Como a mãe de Shonnu havia falecido no parto, quem estava lá era o próprio general com sua filha e orgulho.  
Vegeta agora estava frente a cada uma delas ouvindo Konattsu falar de cada uma ali presente. Mas só havia uma que se encaixava nos padrões de uma rainha sayajin.  
—Eu escolho ela – Vegeta fala parado frente a Shonnu.  
—Excelente escolha majestade. – Konattsu fala satisfeito.  
Todos presente fazem reverência menos a escolhida do futuro rei. O general e o rei então selam o acordo de união dos filhos. Agora estavam noivos.  
Mas Vegeta só tinha uma femea em mente. “Mika” desde do início ele sabia que aquilo iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas agora ele já não estava tão pronto para aquilo.


	6. Maldita sorte

Paragus mal acabara de sair da regeneração e Vegeta já estava ali parado de braços cruzados o esperando. O mais velho bateu o olho de cara no medalhão e rosnou pela raiva.

—Sai de perto de mim Vegeta – pediu Paragus com raiva.

—Irmão, me escute por favor...

Era o cúmulo aquele pedido, na cabeça de Paragus. Mas resolver ver até onde ia a traição de Vegeta.

—Tá bom Vegeta. Me fale – Paragus fala frio encarando o caçula.

—Eu só fiz isso a pedido de nosso pai – Vegeta dispara.

Aquilo em parte surpreendeu Paragus, se bem que vindo de Sabze não era novidade o malcaratismo, mas Vegeta? Ele confiava no irmão.

—E quando foi que ele lhe pediu isso? – Paragus pergunta firme.

O jovem príncipe herdeiro hesita, por um instante desvia o olhar e então confessa.

—A 5 anos atrás.

—Você sabia disso e 5 anos e só agora me falou?

—Irmão, nosso pai me fez prometer – Vegeta fala firme e o olha nos olhos.

—Sabe Vegeta, fala-se muito em honra no meio dos sayajins, mas é visto que o próprio príncipe e futuro rei não a tem...eu sinto por você Vegeta. – Paragus fala dando as costas

—Paragus...

—Vegeta, lealdade é algo raro e você me decepcionou. – Paragus fala de costas sem olhar para o irmão.

Então ele pega um traje das mãos de um dos escravos do palácio e se veste saindo dali para a sala do trono. Raiva? Isso ele tinha de sobra.

_Planeta Lagash_

—O que é isso? – Nashi pergunta confuso.

—Minha transferência, não está vendo? — Gine fala extremamente petulante.

—Você não tem autorização para deixar essa colônia filhote – Nashi fala arrogante.

—Claro que tenho. Está tudo aqui no estatuto militar: Aqui diz se eu tiver uma tropa, eu posso deixar a colônia de origem – Gine fala capciosa ao erguer o pequeno livro com as regras militares da qual sempre fora obrigada a decorar.

—E quem iria querer você em uma tropa Gine? Por favor não me faça rir – Nashi zomba.

Então uma presença altamente arrogante se aproxima por trás de Gine e encara Nashi tendo a mesma prepotência do auxiliar de colônia.

—Eu quero...por acaso tenho interesse nela em minha equipe – Seripa fala arrogante.

_ 1 dia antes _

_Seripa havia chegando com sua tropa quando reconhece alguém familiar_

_—Gine? O que faz aqui ainda? – ela pergunta_

_—Seripa! Pois é... parece que não querem me deixar sair daqui – Gine confessa em um meio sorriso triste_

_—Mais que raios, garota! Me conta, foi a cretina da sua irmã ou o babaca do seu pai?_

_—Pode se dizer que foi os dois – Gine fala rindo animosa_

_—Quer saber? eu sempre quis dá um chute bem grande no traseiro de ambos. Dois arrogantes filhas da puta – Seripa fala arisca_

_—Bem-vinda a fila...acredite eu adoraria fazer isso..., mas acho que já aprendi meu lugar da última vez que bati de frente com Shonnu – Gine fala pesarosa._

_—Bom, o fato é que fazer isso agora, vai ser um pouquinho mais complicado —Seripa fala._

_—porque? – Gine pedi curiosa_

_—Porque a lindinha da sua irmã está noiva do príncipe herdeiro._

_—Mas ele já não era casado? – Gine questiona._

_—Fofa...em que mundo você habita? Paragus foi desafiado pelo irmão e agora Vegeta é o nosso novo futuro rei – Seripa fala com um suspiro._

_—to presa aqui pra sempre... – Gine fala desgostosa._

_—Não por isso. Quer voltar a Sadala eu não posso lhe ajudar, mas te tirar daqui já é mais fácil._

_—O que tem em mente?_

_—Minha equipe faz reconhecimento, então o nível não é tão exigente então podemos te encaixar nela se quiser. – Seripa fala._

_—Jura? – Gine fala a abraçando empolgada._

_—Sem contato direto filhote – Seripa empurra Gine – pega mal pra minha reputação._

_—Ah Seripa, nem sei como agradecer – Gine fala feliz._

_—Eu sei, comece a aprender a pilotar nave, porque eu preciso de piloto para repor – Seripa fala seria._

_—Mas eu nunca pilotei antes, tudo foi apenas teoria e... simuladores de voo – Gine desanima_

_—Bom você tem vinte e quatro horas, é melhor mexer esse traseiro se quiser sair daqui – Seripa fala_

_Gine consente e vai direto ao campo de treino se afundar em material_

_Após longas 24 horas ininterruptas de estudo ela finalmente pega a prova base e realiza o teste teórico naquela manhã sobre os comandos básicos. Ela consegue o mérito e vai direto a Seripa no refeitório._

_—Eu sabia garota – Seripa fala rindo – tome um bom café, partiremos em duas horas. Então temos pouco tempo para sua documentação._

_Gine consente guardando o papel em sua armadura e põe-se a conversar com Seripa enquanto come._

_Após comer Gine já se adianta_

—E que tipo de interesse você teria em uma fêmea fraca como Gine? – Nashi pedi curioso.

—Ela irá assumir a pilotagem da nave e guarda durante os reconhecimentos – Seripa fala firme.

—Gine não pilota gatinha – Nashi fala com um sorriso vitorioso.

Gine puxa o papel e abre bem na frente de Nashi.

—Não é o que essa autorização diz – Gine fala rindo.

Nashi pega irritado o papel e lê, não tinha como negar, ela havia conseguido o mérito o que por si só já era algo inédito naquela colônia. Ele carimba a autorização e libera no sistema de banco de dados.

Aquela era a carta de alforria de Gine e naquele mesmo dia ela embarca na nave junto com vários sayajins.

—Toma, essa é a Gine. Você tem até o próximo Emplar para passar tudo pra ela – Seripa fala.

—Como quiser. — Toma concorda – você já pilotou alguma vez? – Toma se vira a Gine.

Ela balança a cabeça em negativa então ele começa do básico ali com ela. E assim a garota começa a lidar com a pilotagem da nave aprendendo tudo. Agora ela sairia em missão ao lado de Seripa.

_Em Sadala vários dias antes, na sala do trono._

—Então Paragus, suponho que o inútil do seu irmão já tenha lhe falado – Começa com desdém, Sabze.

—Sim, já falou tudo o que precisava ser dito – Paragus fala cheio de ressentimento.

—Então o que quer comigo? — o rei fala firme encarando o príncipe.

—Quero minha parte da herança— Paragus fala direto.

—E o que fará posso saber? — o rei pedi curioso.

—Não lhe diz mais respeito, afinal segredos são o forte da sua linhagem, não é? — Paragus desdenha

—Faça como quiser. – O rei determina e Konattsu acompanha o príncipe até a tesouraria do império.

...

Paragus após determinar o que receberia pedi que tudo seja lacrado e preparado em seus aposentos no castelo.

Ele vai até os laboratórios que havia feito com Bura e se encontra com ela lá. Quando ela o vê o abraça forte. Àquela altura ela não se importava com o status dele, nunca se importou verdadeiramente. Eles se amavam demais e Bura naquele momento já conhecia tão bem Paragus ao ponto de saber o que ele faria.

—Já deixei tudo separado. A nave está pronta no hangar – ela fala carinhosa.

Ele a beija.

—ótimo. Vou trazer o restante. Todos os projetos estão com você? — Ele pergunta.

—Sim estão, inclusive a última. Eu conversei com o Linus e ele me entregou tudo sem problema. Ele também me mandou te entregar isso aqui, disse que saberia o que é – Bura fala e entrega uma pequena capsula nas mãos de Paragus.

Ele dá um sorriso de lado, realmente sabia bem o que era aquilo. Seu grande amigo sem dúvidas era genial quando o assunto era engenharia. Queria ter trabalhado mais ao lado dele, mas agora era tarde.

Ele liga pra alguém na central do comando então volta ao castelo no seu quarto e aciona a capsula. Coloca tudo que precisava e que pertencia ao casal e aciona novamente a capsula a colocando no bolso. Ele tira a sua armadura de príncipe e deixa sobre a cama junto a um pingente que sempre usava, e pegando um traje comum a veste, ele retira seu scouter e o deixa junto. Ele sai do quarto e se dirige a um dos soldados que prezava de longa data.

—Conseguiu?

—Sim alteza. A nave já está autorizada a partir – fala o soldado.

—Obrigada Konato – Paragus agradeço e saiu do castelo indo em direção ao seu laboratório com Bura do outro lado do planeta onde tinham seu hangar de lançamento já que eles junto com Linus foram os responsáveis por aumentar a atual tecnologia do planeta. Embora Linus o fizesse ainda por baixo dos panos.

Ele e Bura entram na nave e tudo que precisavam já estava ali ou encapsulado. Eles se despedem do amigo Linus Briefs e fornecem a autorização necessária para a central missões para partirem. A nave decola ganhando autorização para prosseguir com o plano de voo. Depois de um tempo já fora da atmosfera de Sadala ele entra em hipervelocidade e some no espaço.

...

Vegeta vai até o quarto do irmão e ao entrar ele vê a armadura do mesmo, o scouter e o pingente sobre a cama. Aquele pingente havia sido dado pelo antigo rei e avô dos garotos. “é um grande fardo ser rei” dizia seu avô sempre a Paragus. Vegeta era muito pequeno, mas não esquecia dessas palavras. Vegeta queria ficar sozinho depois daquilo e assim se passou alguns dias até ele digerir que seu irmão não estava mais ali.

...

Ele se encontra com Mika finalmente depois de tudo que aconteceu. Mika percebe a angustia que se encontrava Vegeta. Então com um gesto simples o deitou sobre o seu colo naquela tarde embaixo de uma das arvores das campinas de Korvinnus. Vegeta ia desabafando sobre tudo. Ela passava os dedos delicados sobre os fios grossos do cabelo dele. E o ouvia sem falar nada até que ele se levanta e de senta frente a ela a olhando nos olhos.

—Eu não posso fazer isso com você— vegete confessa – eu jamais me perdoaria se magoasse você.

—Não se preocupe Vegeta...eu não sou tão tola quanto pensa que sou, eu sabia desde do início que não ficaríamos juntos, eu não sou o tipo de femea que vira uma rainha sayajin, sei de toda essa bobagem da coroa, eu sempre soube, mas eu não me importo. Estaremos juntos enquanto seu destino não chegar, e no fim...no fim ficaremos com as lembranças. – Mika falou com um sorriso triste nos lábios. – Teremos sempre as recordações de viver um sentimento de verdade não é?

Vegeta adorava ainda mais Mika. Era mais que obvio que ela era digna de ser uma rainha sem dúvidas, e não qualquer rainha. Seria a sua rainha... como odiava ser o príncipe, as palavras pesavam novamente “é um grande fardo ser rei” seu avô era sábio sem dúvidas. Mas ela estava certa, a amaria até o ultimo dia, e no fim teriam as lembranças para uma vida inteira. Então era melhor viver um grande amor e perder, do que jamais provar daquilo.

Ele segura o queixo de Mika e a olha nos olhos

—Você é a mais digna que já conheci. Sem dúvidas seria a melhor rainha que Sadala já teve, e me odeio por não poder te escolher como minha, por todo esse circo.

—Mas eu sempre serei sua Vegeta...sempre – Mika fala eles se beijam apaixonadamente.

Vegeta não feriria seu amor por ela, juntou para si que não a tocaria.

E assim o fez.

Se segurou em cada aspecto para não a tomar para si. Mas à medida que os dias passavam, a desejava mais ardentemente, cada maldito músculo do seu corpo gritava pelo corpo dela e ela sentia o mesmo. Então para conter um pouco desse ímpeto ele resolveu fazer algumas missões. Ficar um pouco longe para esfriar o sangue ou faria uma besteira.

Naquela noite a nave do príncipe partiu com sua tropa do hangar principal que fica a certa distância do castelo por segurança.

A central de voos e sistema aeroespacial de Sadala ficavam lá também. Haviam várias plataformas de lançamento e vários tipos de nave também. Para cada tipo de viagem e de missão usava-se o modelo apropriado.

O primeiro destino da nave do príncipe e seus batedores era Alderaan, era uma das possíveis colônias que Sadala queria, mas que insistia em resistir a um acordo. Então só restava a força bruta: Toma-lo.

—Quem fez a avaliação desse planeta? – Vegeta pergunta na ponte de comando

—A tropa da Seripa. Ela está responsável por analisar esse quadrante. – Bardock fala lendo os registros.

—Ela está lá ainda? – Vegeta questiona.

—Tá sim. É justamente por ter que tomar a força que mandou um pedido de apoio.

—E o que esse planeta tem de tão bom assim que Sadala tenha que fazer todo esse esforço e toma-lo a força? – Vegeta pediu curioso.

—Ouro galáctico alteza, ouro e arezuli em alta quantidade – Bardock fala lendo o relatório de Seripa

Após uns dias de voo eles se encontram com a nave de Seripa e juntos iniciam a invasão do planeta.

Após longas horas de batalha, eles rendem o planeta e deferem um sayajin para o comando do planeta. Teriam que aguardar a equipe de engenharia chegar ali junto com o sayajin designado como novo chefe de colônia.

Burocracias internas...

Para premiar as tropas eles liberam comida e bebida à vontade

—Seripa, Seripa, Seripa...quem diria que acharia algo realmente útil? – Bardock debocha.

—Eu sempre acho coisas que valem a pena amor – a sayajin fala atrevida.

Bardock não perde tempo em puxar a sayajin pela cintura a encostando na parede de um grande prédio dali e a beija desejosamente. A femea sayajin corresponde com prazer e logo eles vão a um lugar mais privado.

...

Gine havia terminado de comer algo e dá uma volta por aquele planeta até que vê uma paisagem que gosta. Era sempre preferível para a garota dormir em algum lugar assim. Não apreciava tanto a companhia de seus conterrâneos, mesmo que agora pertencesse a uma esquadra, ainda era vista com certo desprezo principalmente pelo poder de luta que era baixo, fato era que Gine não fazia o menor esforço para aumenta-lo, mas em contra partida, fazia muito para aperfeiçoar-se na pilotagem, havia achado algo que realmente a completava.

Então para ela não era estranho se reconfortar estando só. O silencio era aprazível e afetuoso. Ela se encosta em uma grande arvore ali em cima de uma grande elevação. Lá em baixo podia ver a pradaria e olhando para o céu as estrelas pareciam tão próximas que ela fingia poder toca-las com as mãos.

Ela cruza seus braços embaixo da cabeça fazendo um travesseiro e simplesmente admira a imensidão dos cosmos. Ela queria fazer parte daquela imensidão...talvez se fundir a ela de alguma forma. Nada fazia sentido naquele instante. Pra que tanto trabalho em sua vida se no final ela não tinha nada...ninguém?

Ela sente a face úmida, mas estava concentrada nas estremas demais para limpa-las.

Nesse mesmo instante um jovem sentado no batente de uma janela olhava a mesma imensidão, mas diferente dela ele admirava por motivos diferentes. Se sentia parte daquilo. Ele atravessava as distancias e percorria as galáxias...ele era poderoso e livre, conhecia mundos, explora e desbravava e sempre que nada fazia sentindo ele tinha alguém a quem voltar, tinha um lar... era feliz, mas por alguma razão não se sentia completo, parecia que algo lhe faltava e nesse momento sentiu um aperto no peito.

A sayajin se mexe na cama e ele a observa. Da um curto sorriso de lado. Mas por algum motivo não queria voltar àquela cama. Queria estar mergulhado na imensidão do cosmo.

O seu scouter toca

—Que foi? – ele rosna por ser incomodado.

—Temos um SOS – fala o sayajin.

—Cadê o príncipe? – Bardock fala.

—O comunicador está sem contato.

—Quanto tempo daqui o SOS? – Bardock fala

—8 horas, temos uma nave pronta e já acionamos uma tropa padrão, como não achamos o príncipe... —fala o sayajin

—Qual o nível do ataque? – Bardock pergunta

—ainda não temos informação – fala o sayajin

—Tá, estou indo – Bardock fala e sai da sacada

...

—Como assim não acham Toma? Acione o próximo da lista então – determina o chefe do comando.

E assim é feito

O scouter de Gine toca e ela atende.

—Precisamos de você no hangar de imediato.

—O que houve? – Gine fala confusa, não sairiam antes da liberação da colonização.

—Partirá agora em um SOS – determinou o sayajin da central.

—Ok, estou a caminho – Gine falou. Mas aquilo não soava bem em sua cabeça. Não deveria ser outro sayajin a ser acionado? Ela não tinha tanta experiencia em pilotar assim. Apesar de que se desenvolveu até bem.

(...) 

No hangar Gine chega e se dirige ao painel de controle da nave na ponte de comando. Ela se senta na cadeira do piloto e começa a receber os dados na tela e começa a organizar as coordenas e programação da nave. Abre os canais de comunicação e tudo mais que os protocolos determinam. Ele vê o tempo aproximado de voo e dá um suspiro aliviada. Não era muito longe afinal.

Os soldados adentram a nave. Eram classe baixa tal como ela. Então o comandante da missão entra e lacra a porta. Ele entra na ponte de comando e senta-se ao lado de Gine.

Ela o olha, ele parecia arrogante e convencido. Ele leva os pés no painel e se reclina na cadeira bocejando.

—Vamos logo garota – ele rosna fechando os olhos.

Gine se espanta com o a displicência do sayajin, ele tinha noção que estavam indo fazer um resgate?

—Sim senhor! – responde abaixando a cabeça ao painel de controle e acionando os comandos da nave.

Um solavanco é sentido e logo a nave estava se afastando rumo ao céu. Pouco tempo depois entra em hipervelocidade. Após acionar o controle automático Gine relaxa na poltrona lentamente. Então se coloca a observar melhor o comandante. Ela se lembrou dele, era o mesmo do quarto de sua irmã. Ela deu um sorriso de lado “vadia do Príncipe” achou graça daquilo.

Olhando o guerreiro ali adormecido a fez pensar: até que a irmã tinha um certo bom gosto para machos sayajins. As feições eram másculas e fortes. Tinha traços marcantes e um porte orgulhoso até mesmo dormindo. Gine aponta o scouter e checa o poder de luta e o vendo, aquilo só provava que sua irmã não dava ponto sem nó. Ele era forte, talvez um dos mais fortes que ela já viu naquela fase. Quase tão forte como seu próprio pai. “bem o tipo dela mesmo” suspirou e se levantou dali indo em direção a cozinha. Após algum tempo ela volta a ponte de comando e reclina-se na poltrona e cochila um pouco.

Uma luz vermelha no painel acende, mas não tinha aviso sonoro apenas pisca e fica assim por aproximadamente uma hora até se apagar.

Um longo bip é ouvido na ponte e Gine abre os olhos rápido se posicionando. Ela prepara todos os comandos e assume a nave para reduzir velocidade e entrar na zona do SOS.

Bardock estava se espreguiçando e voltando a posição de sentado tirando os pés do painel.

—Até que enfim! Que demora – reclama o sayajin

Mas Gine não fala nada apenas bufa. Bardock viu que a incomodou e achou graça. Deu um curto sorriso de lado. Ele prestou atenção na sayajin, era a soldado de Shonnu que os interrompeu outro dia, mas aquilo não fazia sentido. Se ela era soldado de Shonnu o que ela estaria fazendo ali? Ele ia abrir a boca para perguntar mais uma voz robótica ecoou na nave.

_— Aproximação da atmosfera, ative os escudos._

Gine baixa um pequeno teclado e digita uma programação então o campo de proteção é gerado na nave. Aquilo era somente para cruzar atmosferas.

A nave pousa na superfície e a porta é destravada. Eles saem da nave junto com a tropa, o planeta era quase desértico. Eles apertam os scouter e nada soa...nenhum um ki foi detectado.

—Tem certeza que colocou a coordenada certa garota? – Bardock pede arrogante.

—Sim senhor – Gine response firme.

Então a tropa se espalha pelo perímetro a fim de fazer uma rápida varredura e não demora muito para se ter notícias.

—Comandante achamos a nave, e você não vai gostar. – Um sayajin fala

Então Bardock e Gine voam até o local.

_Em Alderaan_

—VOCÊ O QUE? – Seripa gritava – tinha que ter achado o Toma, ela não tem poder de luta alto.

—Mas..., mas é só um SOS o que há demais? E depois, Bardock que está no comando – fala um sayajin temoroso.

—Deixe de escândalos mulher, eu confiaria minha vida a Bardock, porque não confiaria a vida de uma sayajin terceira classe? – Vegeta fala irritado com aquela gritaria de Seripa.

... 

Bardock e Gine se juntam ao restante e Gine vomita na ora que chegam à cena. Bardock revira os olhos com desdém “fraca” pensou consigo.

Então ele marcha em direção da ponte da nave que estava despencada em um caótico cenário de fuga e um alarme vermelho piscava ainda no computador principal. O comunicador ativo.

—Quanto tempo que isso aconteceu? – um dos soldados perguntou.

—Pelo cheiro do sangue e estado dos corpos...umas 4 horas no máximo. – Bardock fala sem emoção

—Então quer dizer que...?

—Sim, alguém ouviu o SOS, mas tiveram outras intensões. A pergunta é: Porquê? — Bardock fala pensativo.

Gine ficou sentada um pouco afastada. Os corpos deles estavam rasgados e estripados. Parecia que uma fera havia atacado eles.

—Ô garota, vem aqui – chama Bardock irritado com a fraca sayajin.

Gine se levanta e começa a fazer uma certa repulsa aquilo. Não é como se nunca tivesse visto isso, mas nas batalhas sempre era assim. Não era à toa que tinha problemas em aumentar seu nível de força. Odiava ver isso. Se fosse para matar que fosse rápido e limpo. Apesar de que o melhor era não matar...nunca.

Gine entrou na nave e Bardock via a repulsa estampada na cara dela. Puxou ela pelo braço até a ponte do comando. Estava lenta demais e a paciência dele pouca.

—O que esse aviso aqui quer dizer? – ele fala apontado para o visor piscando em vermelho

Ele solta o braço de Gine e vê a garota levando a mão ao local esfregando, quando ela soltou o braço ele pode ver a marca de sua mão que ficou avermelhada no local e ele estranhou aquilo, geralmente sayajins não eram tão frágeis assim. A garota era de fato delicada demais para um sodado combatente.

—Quer dizer que houve ataque externo. Esse aviso quer dizer que a fuselagem da nave foi comprometida. – Gine fala firme e segura.

—Tem certeza? — Bardock questiona

E Gine consente afirmativamente.

—Você sabe me dizer quando esse aviso soou e a rota da nave sayajin? – Bardock pergunta arqueando o cenho.

Diante daquele evidencia, viu que quem a 4 horas atrás veio ao resgate, já estava atrás da nave por algo, e a intensão era clara.

Era uma nave de aliados, então o que eles traziam?

—Spinach acesse o painel de filmagens da nave— ordenou Bardock e o sayajin o fez rapidamente.

—E você, que quero rotas e tudo mais ok? – Bardock falou a Gine

Logo as imagens se abrem na grande tela e Bardock as manipulava com um toque acelerando do momento da decolagem da nave até o ataque. Uma forte luz destrói os rastros da filmagem. não dava pra ver nada depois da porta aberta apenas os sons. Eles estavam atrás de algo que deveria estar na nave, mas o que era? Será que conseguiram? Ele analisa a percepção dos corpos tentando intender a origem do ataque.

Gine estava mexendo nos comandos quando algo estrala faiscando. ela afasta a cadeira e entra embaixo da mesa de painel e começa a mexer nos fios, até que algo cai sobre seu peito ela estranha aquilo. Que objeto seria aquele? Ela sai de baixo do painel e olha uma pequena esfera laranjada com algumas estrelas dentro. Gine a olhou por um tempo, era até bonitinha..., mas o que estava fazendo ali? Ela franze o cenho, ela guarda a esfera no bolso da armadura, veria isso depois com o comandante a ora agora era saber de onde a nave vinha. Os dados finalmente vão aparecendo ali no computador da nave.

—Então já conseguiu algo que me interesse? – pergunta Bardock se aproximando de Gine por trás da cadeira.

Ele estava tão perto de Gine que ela sentia a respiração dele no seu pescoço, sentia o calor que emanava do corpo dele e naquele momento ela se sentiu constrangida e muito quente e não entendia o motivo. Já havia ficado perto de vários sayajins machos, mas nunca sentiu isso. Era estranho, e depois muito perturbador.

—Sim senhor, eles saíram de Azeroth do quadrante norte e o destino era... – ela hesita

—Onde era garota? – Bardock pergunta ríspido

—Sadala. – Gine fala séria.

—Tem registro de carga da nave? – Bardock pergunta sentando-se ao lado de Gine

Ela digita rápido o teclado.

—Não senhor, era uma nave diplomática do império sayajin. não tinha guerreiros apenas 2 guardas.

Definitivamente aquilo estava estranho. Ele tinha que levar os corpos. Então dá ordem aos seus homens para coloca-los nas caixas voltadas a esse tipo de transporte e leva-las na nave deles.

Gine deu uma volta no planeta enquanto isso era feito. Ela adorava olhar outras paisagens. Nunca havia saído de Lagash e mal conhecia Sadala.

—Garota venha aqui rápido – Bardock chama pelo scouter.

Gine localiza sua leitura e voa rápido até ele. Ele estava na nave parcialmente destruída.

—O que houve comandante?

—Entre aqui, tem umas coisas estranhas na tela que eu não consigo entender, estão em código criptografado.

Gine chegou perto e começou a analisar. Gelou ao ver o que era.

— A nave registrou as últimas leituras antes de ser atingida e cair aqui.

—E isso quer dizer o que? – Bardock perguntou confuso.

—Quer dizer que eles estão de volta e chagarão em menos de 30 minutos – Gine fala urgente

Bardock tinha que tomar uma decisão rápida, ele não estava com uma tropa forte, não poderia correr o risco. Era uma vergonha ele sair assim com o rabo entre as pernas, mas teria que o fazer pelo bem da tripulação.

—Vamos embora, rápido! – saíram voando dali o mais rápido que podiam até a nave que vieram.

Gine já vai entrando na nave e programando rapidamente e decolando a mesma sem nenhum cuidado, apenas fazendo necessário para saírem dali, na hipervelocidade teria tempo para qualquer outra coisa. Mal eles saíram da atmosfera e deram de cara com a imensa nave negra. O canal de comunicação abre sem autorização e surge um ser hibrido de humano com lobo. Tinha ar tão feral quanto os próprios sayajins.

—Vocês têm algo que me pertencem e eu quero – fala com uma voz calma e gélida soava mortal.

Bardock pede leitura de poderes da nave inimiga ao dar uma ordem de varredura.

—Tsc. Temos que fugir agora garota – ele fala num sussurro.

Gine fecha a comunicação de uma vez e empurra o manche removendo os protetores de inércia da nave e apenas acedem ao hiperespaço em qualquer direção.

—Idiotas! – fala o ser na outra nave.

E aciona o modo de perseguição indo atrás da nave dos sayajins. Só havia se passado duas horas e Gine tremia nervosamente e Bardock observava a sayajin tentando manter o raciocínio em reprogramar toda a nave. Ele tinha que voltar a um porto seguro

—Onde estamos? – Bardock perguntou tentando se achar no mapa estelar.

—Em direção à fronteira oeste.

—Mas... isso é muito além dos domínios sayajins —Bardock falou sério.

—EU SEI – gritou Gine em meio ao desespero e um choro preso – eu sei...eu só estou tentando reprogramar a rota mais não tenho acesso a nenhuma colônia próxima.

—Isso é porque não temos mais domínio nessa região – Bardock falou tentando manter a calma, mas a verdade é que tudo aquilo era novo.

Gine gelou ao ouvir aquilo. Ela teria que refazer todas as coordenadas manualmente para acharem uma colônia sayajin ou aliada.

Um enorme alarme soa na nave toda. Gine fecha os olhos e Bardock a olha, e sente o medo dela e de todos em si mesmo.

—Droga! – murmura — essa droga de nave tem armas?

—Não. Ela é uma nave de reconhecimento – Gine fala.

—Não tem jeito..., MAS QUE MERDA! – grita o sayajin – emita um SOS de nível 5 agora.

Gine escuta e começa a digitar algo, mas não teve tempo. Um forte barulho soa quase como uma explosão e na cabine soa vários alarmes ao mesmo tempo.

“os escudos” Gine se lembra e fica estática, num rompante ela ativa o campo de proteção na esperança de conter temporariamente o rompimento do casco, mas não poderiam usar hipervelocidade.

Bardock estava já com os soldados na área aberta, lutar no espaço não era algo bom, nunca desejou morrer no vácuo do espaço, ainda mais sem ter um bom motivo para a luta.

A tela de comunicação se abre novamente

—Vamos sayajin dê-me o que é meu e prometo que morrera rápido. – Fala o ser com escarnio.

—Nós não estamos com nada, somos uma tripulação de resgate – Gine argumenta.

—MENTIRA – grita o ser

Gine treme

—p -por favor – Gine fala temorosa, era vergonho mas era uma sayajin implorando pela vida.

—Pro inferno vocês! vou pegar o que é meu nem que seja passando pelos corpos de vocês – ele fala e mais um disparo é feito contra a nave sayajin.

Ela destrói a barreira e a nave volta a cair desordenadamente sem rumo no espaço. Gine se lembra de algo e retira o cinto se levantando da poltrona e sai até a sala com os soldados, Bardock falava com os soldados

—Comandante...— Gine chama

—Agora não – brada Bardock

—Mas...

—Agora não garota – rosna ele. Gine treme. Então sai dali em direção a lateral da nave na zona de comportas de despejos da nave.

Mais um disparo é feito e a nave rompe o casco por completo. Começando a se desintegrar lentamente, um rompante clarão é visto, seguido de um barulho quase ensurdecedor e Bardock vai atrás de Gine, queria entender o que era aquilo e se tinha a ver com a garota o chamando, mas antes que intendesse algo Gine o puxa pelo braço e aponta a capsula de fuga em meio a fumaça que tomava conta da nave e Bardock finalmente a intendeu, mas quando fez menção de acionar os soldados uma grande explosão é ouvida. Não tinha mais tempo, e a energia que estava vindo era muito forte, ele entra na capsula que estava aberta e puxa Gine consigo e aciona a ejetando. O clarão tomou conta do espaço com a nave recém explodida, mas não foi explodida pela outra nave, pois essa agora também estava em chamas, então ele pode ver através do vidro da pequena capsula que algo colidiu atravessando ambas as naves as rompendo e explodindo, mas o que quer que fosse se desintegrou na colisão. Ele olha para Gine, a sayajin estava desacordada e tinha um ferimento na cabeça dela então percebeu que ele mesmo estava sangrando ao passar a mão no rosto. Os destroços das explosões espalharam estilhaços por todos os lados atingindo também a capsula de fuga.

A nave entra em um forte fluxo pela onda de choque e o painel lê o planeta mais próximo traçando rota. Então de repente tudo é desligado. Um pequeno painel acende e pisca e Bardock reconheceu o alarme, o mesmo que Gine havia o avisado. _“Avaria de casco esterno”_

“maldita sorte”

_—Contagem de oxigênio começando a regredir, tempo para o fim: 6 horas – a voz robótica anuncia_

Ele nem sequer fazia ideia de quanto tempo estaria o planeta mais próximo dali e rezava a kami-Sama que fosse menos que as 6 horas.


	7. Sobreviver

_Antes..._

_—Contagem de oxigênio começando a regredir, tempo para o fim 6 horas – a voz robótica anuncia_

_Ele nem sequer fazia ideia quanto tempo estaria o planeta mais próximo dali e rezava a kami-Sama que fosse menos que as 6 horas._

Agora...

—Como assim perderam contato com a nave? – Vegeta esbraveja com o sayajin responsável pelo controle de missões.

—Eu sabia...— Seripa andava nervosa de um lado para o outro – não acredito...eles morreram.

—Não fale tolices mulher! Esbraveja Vegeta – mas por dentro estava tão nervoso quando. Aquilo era um péssimo sinal.

—Senhor só temos o local da última leitura da nave e o local que atenderam o SOS – o sayajin fala.

—Não houve nenhuma maldita tentativa de comunicação? – Vegeta fala irritado.

—Não senhor. Nada de anormal – o sayajin fala engolindo em seco ao ver a face de fúria de Vegeta.

—Você não acha que uma nave que sai para atender um SOS e não faz nenhum tipo de comunicação anormal? – Vegeta fala calmo e gélido.

O sayajin treme de medo

—Prepare minha nave para partir o mais rápido possível. Transmita as informações ao painel e também a Sadala, se algo acontecer meu pai tem que estar pronto para acionar o general – Vegeta fala – Seripa se junta a mim?

—Seria uma honra majestade.

—ótimo, convoque os guerreiros mais graduados. – Vegeta fala firme.

Seripa consente e poucas horas depois eles estavam partindo em direção a o ultimo SOS.

_Planeta Gortah_

Uma nave de tecnologia sayajin acaba de pousar em um planeta de superfície azul. Ao descer da nave o sayajin e sua companheira podiam ver os imensos vales e pradarias que haviam ali. Ele liga um pequeno aparelho e checa mais uma vez o poder de luta daquela raça. Era baixos, no máximo 200 unidades. Eles ocultam a nave e voam pelo planeta juntos e podiam ver algumas vilas colonizadas. Eles pousam no centro da maior aldeia. Os seres os olham temorosos, era óbvio que eram uma raça muito inferior e pouco desenvolvida, mas eram humanoides e isso já bastava. Eles tentaram se comunicar com aqueles seres. Eram cientistas apesar de tudo e mesmo que Paragus repudiasse tais raças eles teriam que começar em algum lugar e aquilo ali era uma grande oportunidade já que aquele planeta em especial tinha grandes reservas do que eles mais precisavam. Após fazer um acordo com alguns alien dali ele montam sua nova base naquele planeta. Os alienígenas olham com espanto a tecnologia que eles dispunham.

—Linus, atencioso como sempre – Bura fala sorrindo ao ver a quantidade de itens encapsulados que o amigo havia mandado a eles

O próprio laboratório era uma versão menor do que eles tinham em Sadala. Não demora muito e juntos já haviam se organizado ali e tinham feito uma pequena casa junto ao laboratório naquela zona afastada.

Eles agora iniciariam suas pesquisas sem perturbações e as cobaias estavam no próprio planeta. Paragus dá um sorriso de satisfação diante daquilo. Aprimoramento genético.

...

Vegeta acabara de pousar no local que a nave de Bardock estava a muitas horas antes. Ele e Seripa viram os rastros da nave. Acionaram os scouter e nada, nenhum pico de ki. Eles voam e logo avistam a nave e puderam ver os rastros de sangue no cenário, tal como os outros que vieram antes eles entram no comando da nave parcialmente destruída.

—Eles estiveram aqui, os corpos não estão mais. É protocolo levar...então o que aconteceu? – Vegeta fala pensativo.

Tudo aquilo era muito estranho. Ele viu sinais claros de eles estivem ali o computador havia sido mexido e aquilo era uma tecnologia sayajin não era qualquer um que tinha acesso ou saberia mexer nos computadores de comando das naves.

—Eles saíram às pressas – Toma fala trazendo a atenção de Vegeta.

—Como sabe? – pedi curioso, Bardock não era do tipo de fugir de uma luta e aquilo sim era preocupante.

—Olhe as leituras de registro da nave. — Toma aponta e Seripa e Vegeta olham.

—Os registros da nave mostram que o que quer que estava presente quando ela foi abatida retornou horas depois e condiz com o horários que eles deveriam estar aqui – toma fala firme.

—Será que foram capturados? – Seripa pedi séria.

—Isso seria um grande problema, mas a questão é: porque prender uns e matar outros? Isso não faz sentido... nada desse cenário faz. – Vegeta pondera.

Eles analisam tudo novamente ali juntos, tentam seguir os mesmos passos de Bardock e sua tripulação.

...

Bardock estava começando a ficar preocupado. Ele estava deitado com Gine dormindo ainda sobre seu peito. Ele havia rasgado uma de suas munhequeiras e estancado o ferimento na cabeça da garota, mas ela ainda não havia acordado e aquela capsula de fuga não tinha nada. Mal tinha espaço para os dois. Ele já havia pensado em tudo...toda a tripulação morta, tudo perdido e ele estava ali abraçando uma estranha esperando o ar sessar e finalmente morrer.

Começou a pensar em Mika, na sua infância e em tudo que viveu até ali.

“você é um maldito guerreiro e está entregando as pontas? Tsc que fracasso você é! já está aí lamentando-se...seu pai e seu irmão teriam vergonha disso, patético Bardock!”

Mas faria o que? Não havia nada ali que estivesse ao seu alcance...lembrou das últimas palavras de Mika... “uma sayajin ainda vai domar você” ele deu um riso de lado. Aquilo realmente jamais aconteceria, e ficou triste de repente com tal pensamento. Não estava deixando nada para trás...

—Duas horas para fim do oxigênio. – Soa a voz robótica

Gine se mexe sobre o peito de Bardock dando um leve gemido. Ele a olha e dá um curto sorriso um tanto terno demais. Estando perto dela agora podia ver as feições dela. Era delicada demais para um sayajin...lembrou-se do braço dela que ele machucou sem querer...o que uma garota como aquela estava fazendo como guerreira? Sentia algo estranho em seu peito. Então puxou ela para mais junto de si e sentiu o cheiro dela afundando o nariz em seus cabelos. Ele realmente gostou do cheiro dela e involuntariamente sua cauda se enrolou a ela segurando. Ele começos a passar os dedos pelo cabelo dela, talvez movido pelo instante ou pela curiosidade, pela delicada sayajin, porque tirando Mika, ele convivia apenas com guerreiras e se surpreendeu ao tocar os fios enegrecidos, eram macios não eram grossos como a maioria das sayajins.

Gine remexeu-se mais uma vez, mas agora abriu os olhos finalmente. Ela demorou a intender onde estava, estava tonta, desnorteada, até finalmente sentir o corpo quente e se tocou e corou por esta ali. Não entendia bem o porquê daquilo, e Bardock a viu corando e achou graça. “sayajin boba” parecia que todos os seus pecados estavam sendo pagos ali. Estava preste a morrer e ao seu lado a segunda fêmea mais fraca do planeta, porque o poder de luta dela só era maior que o de Mika, provavelmente por serem de classes distintas. E sua amiga riria tanto se o visse naquela situação.

Gine tenta se levantar mais naquele espaço, o máximo que podia fazer era se sentar. Ela levou a mão na cabeça e sentiu o machucado fazendo uma careta. Bardock então olhou para o braço da garota. Agora estava arroxeado o local que antes apertou.

Gine se sentou abraçando seus joelhos e apenas ficou olhando o espaço pela pequena janela. As feições eram tristes e Bardock apenas a olhava. Ambos estavam calados. Gine não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas tinha medo de perguntar e naquele instante Bardock pode ver uma lagrima descendo pela face da garota. Ele quis seca-la, mas não o faria. Não por que não achava o certo, mas que talvez aquilo seria um acalanto para ela.

—Uma hora para o fim da oxigenação – anuncia a voz mais uma vez.

Gine arregala os olhos e finalmente encara Bardock como se esperasse que o guerreiro desmentisse o que ela havia acabado de ouvir. Mas Bardock apenas a encarou e franziu o cenho e Gine entendeu o gesto.

Ela agora chorava copiosamente.

Bardock queria falar algo, mas simplesmente não havia nada a ser dito. E no gesto mais estranho, inapropriado e impensado dele, ele a puxa pelo braço e ela deita sobre o seu peito novamente e ele a abraçou forte e afagou seus cabelos tal como seria com Mika. Sentia uma enorme necessidade de proteção pela garota e simplesmente não entendia o motivo, talvez estivesse começando a vê-la como via Mika -pensou por um instante - mais uma Mika em sua vida, e não pode deixar de achar graça. Estava pensando tanto em sua amiga em Sadala que percebeu que Gine era a pura representação dela ali. Talvez fosse o universo lhe dando uma chance de se despedir da única garota que amou de verdade - mesmo que o amor fosse como de um irmão, mas ainda assim era amor-. 

Gine levantou a cabeça e encarou Bardock quase que em agradecimento por aquela demonstração de carinho, pelo menos provou de algo bom antes de morrer.

Bardock olhava aqueles olhos grandes e expressivos que carregavam uma grande gratidão que ele não entendia o porquê. Sentia seu coração bater forte em seu peito naquele instante não entendeu a razão, apenas o fez... segurou o queixo de Gine a beijou.

Gine se surpreendeu com o ato dele, os olhos abriram-se em espanto, mas não o rejeitou totalmente. Era a primeira vez que beijava um garoto e o toque dos lábios do sayajin despertavam algo novo nunca sentido nela antes.

Bardock sentia algo novo despontar em seu corpo, algo que nunca havia sentido ao beijar outra fêmea. Era como se uma eletricidade percorresse seu corpo e descesse até sua cauda, um frenesi estranhamente doce e familiar.

Os lábios dela eram gostosamente mais macios ao seu toque. Virou ela ficando por cima do corpo da sayajin e Gine sentia o peso do corpo do sayajin sobre o dela e não pode evitar em levar sua mão a nuca dele bem como a outra as costas um tanto largas do sayajin. Se separaram no momento que o ar faltou aos pulmões e se encararam por alguns segundos, ambos respiravam fortes, era como uma atração violenta inevitável. Os corpos pulsavam por aquilo, era quase magnético. Então ele voltou a beija-la agora com mais urgência e intensidade do que nunca. Era algo que estava tomando conta de si. Ele começou a tocar no corpo da sayajin sentindo as curvas que o esguio e pequeno corpo tinha. A cintura fina que ele apertou, as pernas que eram macias e na medida certa de sua mão. Não eram musculosas como as sayajins guerreiras, mais eram levemente torneadas e quentes. Ele queria a possuir, seu desejo era intenso naquele instante naquela femea...era quase incontrolável...era mais forte do que ele.

Tinha certeza, faria uma puta besteira! Mas era o fim, mal não tinha.

Então o painel da nave reacende e tira ambos do que estavam fazendo em um pulo. Ambos se encararam arfando e ambos tentaram disfarçar aquilo que acabara de acontecer. Bardock ainda tinha o sangue quente quase em ebulição por aquilo. O que ele não sabia era que Gine sentia as mesmas sensações naquele momento, mas diferente dele estava confusa com tudo aquilo, já que diferente dele, para ela tudo era absolutamente novo.

Ela se aproximou do painel da capsula. Tinham um planeta bem a frente, mas para o azar deles o casco estava com avarias extensas, tinham que torcer para que a nave aguentasse passar pela atmosfera do planeta sem se desintegrar. A capsula de fuga não era como uma nave que você poderia redirecionar recursos, ou preparar para um pouso ou qualquer outra coisa. Eram naves de sobrevivência rápida. Em bom estado tinham oxigênio para 3 dias, mas com avarias tiveram sorte de ter as 6 horas, e agora tinham pouco menos de 15 minutos e estavam a pelo menos 30 minutos da atmosfera. À medida que Gine abria as informações no painel Bardock a intendeu.

—Você consegue fazer isso manualmente? – ele pergunta

—Consigo, mas seremos privados de oxigênio completamente – Gine fala firme.

—Daria tempo?

—É a melhor aposta que temos – Gine fala sincera.

Então Bardock abre uma espécie de armário pequeno da lateral e retira duas mascaras dali ele fica com uma e entrega a outra a Gine. Eles se olham e concordam entre si. Gine engatinha até a parte dos fundos da capsula e arrebenta uma placa que tinha uma marcação em sayajin com a tonalidade amarela, um aviso de proteção. Ela podia ver vários fios trançados ordenadamente no sistema, pela avaria, alguns estavam em contato e davam pequenos estalos elétricos do curto, ela tentava associar os fios ao que leu e entendia da programação básica, ela havia literalmente devorado todo sistema de instrução das naves de pequeno porte. Ela vai associando os fios rapidamente então acha o que estava procurando, bem como a mangueira de oxigenação. Então Gine rompe ambos e conecta um fio que vinha dos motores como extra direto no painel de força da nave e nesse instante faísca saem. Então o oxigênio começou a cair rapidamente na nave, mas a propulsão aumentou significativamente. A pequena capsula agora ia muito mais veloz. Quando finalmente faltou folego ela prendeu a respiração. 

O sensor do painel indicava em vermelho a falta de oxigênio, mas o planeta se tornou muito mais próximo agora. O ar estava faltando, precisavam respirar. Eles apenas se olhavam nesse espaço de tempo se encarando. Gine leva a máscara a face e pressiona o botão na lateral fazendo o ar retorna, mas ela sabia que tinha tempo contado. Ela olha o painel 10 minutos para adentrarem na atmosfera.

Os minutos soaram rápidos e quando percebem a nave estava adentrando a atmosfera rápido demais. Não tinha os escudos para diminuir a fricção. Os trincos iam se formando na estrutura e Bardock pensando rápido segurou a mão de Gine e a puxou para si muito forte num abraço seguro. Ele gerou uma esfera de ki muito forte e rompeu o vidro fragilizado da capsula saindo com Gine que temendo a situação e no extremo da adrenalina, apenas agarrou-se mais ao guerreiro sayajin e afundou o rosto no peito dele esperando pelo pior. O ar ardia a pele dada a velocidade que entraram na superfície planetária, mas ele reduz a velocidade com o voo estabilizando a queda mantendo-a nos seus braços e descendo um tanto mais afastado da capsula que após alguns segundos se espedaça no solo daquele planeta. Ele pousa suavemente colocando então Gine no chão. A capsula que estava praticamente destruída, agora ardia em chamas.

Eles olham o planeta de superfície azul. E ambos sentem o estomago roncar.

—Vou dá uma olhada no planeta – Bardock se pronuncia.

—Eu vou ver se consigo ao menos recuperar o dispositivo de comunicação e localização – Gine fala séria e decidida.

Bardock consente e sai dali deixando a garota.

(...)

Vegeta e Seripa seguiam a assinatura de energia emitida pela nave de Bardock, mas ao chegaram ao final da trilha foi decepcionante o que viram.

Vegeta cerrou os punhos com força e fechou o cenho. Não poderiam estar mortos...simplesmente não podiam. Ele olha para Seripa de relance e vê a fêmea estática e angustiada. Os destroços das naves estavam espalhados por todos os lados. Era um trabalho que ele definitivamente não esperava fazer ou ter, e Vegeta levando dois soldados colocaram o traje reforçado para o espaço e a máscara saindo assim da nave para averiguar de perto.

—Recolham os corpos – o Príncipe ordena - o que sobrou pelo menos. Ele vê Toma se aproximar dele.

O sayajin apontava a frente. E Vegeta pode ver a caixa de registro do painel da nave e os dois voam até lá, e vendo aquela caixa de dados os deixavam animados. Pois ela guardava toda a informação da nave. Vegeta olha ao redor e vê pedaços de rochas e metal bruto. Percebeu que foi aquilo que se chocou contra ambas as naves, e era possível ver o rastro de destruição, nem ao menos tiveram chances. Os poucos corpos que sobraram eram sayajins justamente pela resistência da raça. Era fato que a nave sayajin foi perseguida e atacada e isso estava nítido naquele cenário, mas precisavam de mais informações. Então levam a caixa de registro a nave.

—Senhor, precisamos de um engenheiro para acessar esses dados. Não temos como faze-lo aqui – fala Toma

—Onde temos a colônia mais próxima que tenha esse suporte? – Vegeta questiona

—Lagash senhor – Toma fala contrariado

—Mas isso fica a pelo menos 10 dias daqui, não temos nenhum aliado aqui por perto? – Vegeta questiona.

—Não senhor, a nossa colônia mais próxima é o planeta que acabamos de conquistar e está no limite de nossos domínios atualmente. O que podemos fazer é contar com algum dos engenheiros que vem ao planeta na tropa de colonização.

—Quanto tempo até eles chegarem? — Vegeta pedi

—Uns três dias no máximo.

—Faremos assim então. – Vegeta determina, mas agora teria que fazer os relatórios e enviar ao general para avisar as famílias.

Então a nave retorna a base de Alderaan.

(...)

Já haviam se passado algumas horas que estavam naquele planeta e agora começava a escurecer. Eles haviam feito uma fogueira, se mantiveram ainda próximos do que sobrou da nave. O planeta era inabitado, muito embora havia muitas criaturas, vegetação abundante, mas ainda não havia despertado civilizações ou vidas cientes.

Eles comeram bastante carne de um animal abatido por Bardock que tinha um tamanho muito bom e serviu aos dois sayajins. Bardock olhava atento a sayajin tentando conectar o seu scouter ao parcialmente destruído painel de comunicação da capsula. Não queria frustrar suas tentativas, vai que dava certo..., mas aquilo era a pior coisa que lhe poderia ter ocorrido. Estava vivo, e ninguém saberia nem onde acha-lo e estava ali com a segunda sayajin mais fraca de sua raça. Ele queria conversar, mas ela parecia bem calada e fechada, então ele só se deitou e fechou os olhos para dormir após comer. Tinha sido tudo muito confuso até ali e Gine observou que Bardock adormeceu.

Aquele planeta parecia bonito, ela não teve a chance de explora-lo, então se levantou e se colocou a voar pelo lugar para conhece-lo um pouco, apesar da noite, ele tinha uma bela visão. ela achou um lugar que considerou confortável e se encostou na arvore e fitou o céu aquela noite. Bardock que a viu sair e movido pela curiosidade a seguiu, a observava em espreita de longe. A achou uma completa estranha, ela queria ficar sozinha e ele não impediria.

Naquele instante uma luz cruzava o céu daquele planeta e Gine achou que era uma estrela cadente, já Bardock a distância olhou e também achou ser algum fragmento de asteroide ou até mesmo fragmentos da explosão das naves que estariam chegando ali agora. Mas Gine viu algo diferente nesse cometa, já havia visto algo assim... ela tentava se recordar quando viu isso acontecendo e então ela se recorda do sonho e se põe a observar a trajetória de queda do tal cometa e a segue. Não era possível que aquilo realmente iria acontecer. Afinal foi só um sonho e nada mais. Coincidência pura.

Bardock viu com curiosidade a garota doida. Ele percebeu que ela ia na trajetória do asteroide, então a seguiu para ver qual era a intenção da garota.

Gine seguia a rocha espacial que agora se reparava para colidi contra o solo. O impacto da mesma no chão é forte e desencadeia uma onda forte de choque. E Gine firma seu corpo no chão cruzando os braços na frente do rosto sente o cruzar da onda. Assim que a onda passa ela se encaminha ao local exato do impacto e pode ver a incandescência das rochas ali próximo, estava de fato muito quente. E por essa razão ela aguarda uns minutos sentada ali próximo e quando a temperatura está suportável ela desce pela cratera formada até o local e aquilo era irreal. Ela vê a pedra branca com rajas negras. Ela hesita por alguns minutos.

—O que você está fazendo garota? – Bardock murmura a observando a curta distância a vendo ponderar tocar naquilo.

Protocolos militares eram muito claros quanto a situações inusitadas...

(...) 

Vegeta havia chegado ao planeta base e agora estava a se comunicar com o general com a lista de baixa.

—Como assim Gine? O que essa maldita garota estava fazendo em uma missão? Quem deu autorização para ela sair de Lagash? – perguntava o general em fúria.

Vegeta afastou o scouter do ouvido pelo rompante do general, mas que droga de terceira classe que todos se preocupavam. Que era a garota afinal?

—General, não intendo essa sua fúria por uma terceira classe bastarda senhor. Sinceramente perdemos homens muito mais fortes – Vegeta fala amargurado ao pensar em Bardock.

—A terceira classe bastarda meu Príncipe, era minha filha. — O general disse a contragosto, mas preocupava-se com Gine por mais que odiasse o fato da garota ser fraca e vergonhosamente nada pendida a linhagem guerreira a qual nascera, ainda mais vinda de uma linhagem tão nobre e antiga. Ele a protegia. Não foi à toa que a mandou a colônia de Lagash. Era o lugar ideal para a filha aumentar os poderes da forma dela. Ele sentiu-se condoer em um pesar ao perceber que ela não estaria mais lá. — Mandarei Shonnu aí para ajudar no que for necessário.

Vegeta ainda estava embasbacado com a descoberta, nunca tinha ouvido falar em outra filha do general de seu pai. Nunca tinha ouvido relatos da mesma, até aqueles dias e de certo modo agora que se casaria com Shonnu tinha o dever de fazer o possível para esclarecer as circunstâncias da morte da irmã de sua futura companheira. Sentiu que devia isso a família, e a nobre linhagem que ela carregava o sangue.

...

Ao receber a notícia que sua irmã estava a princípio morta, Shonnu ficou em perplexidade. Não que se importasse o bastante para isso já que haviam questões muito mais profundas entre as duas que isso. mas era o seu sangue e tinha que saber o que aconteceu. E ao conversar em um primeiro momento com Vegeta pelo comunicador percebeu a seriedade da situação. 

Já Konattsu, estava em choque ainda pela notícia. Não conseguia digerir aquilo, era demais para ele. Pensar em seu filhote, o filhote que tanto se orgulhava, que ele já não estaria mais ali, ele não voltaria mais de uma missão. Aquilo foi um forte baque e o rei percebeu o que acometeu seu assessor. Konattsu então avisou a Haku sobre o irmão e pediu que o mesmo fosse junto a filha do general ajudar na investigação.

Haku estava saindo de casa quando Mika o abordou perguntado sobre o irmão e ele não fez muita questão de omitir o ocorrido, sabia o quanto eram apegados, e ele viu os olhos da sayajin se encher de lágrimas à medida que dava a notícia. Para ele, ela era uma tola sentimental, não que fosse de um todo ruim, mas ele não tinha apego algum para com ela então ele não se importou muito naquele instante. Nunca foi muito íntimo do irmão, mas os dois se entendiam ao seu modo, acertavam suas contas, tinham suas conversas, embora Haku e Bardock fossem muito diferentes em tudo, haviam algumas linhas sutis que os unia, então ele não queria deixar impune o quer que tenha acontecido a Bardock, afinal bem ou mal ele orgulhava-se dele e honraria a memória do irmão.

(...)

Gine tocou na pedra e sentiu seu corpo tomado por uma estranha energia. Era muito forte, muito intenso ela sentia um calor absurdo a possuir a pressão que impunha era muito forte.

Bardock só via o clarão de luz e sentia o forte calor que emanava dali, de repente sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para trás pela pressão da energia, era absurdo aquilo. Ele estava com os braços cruzados na frente do rosto para se proteger, não entendia aquilo. Gine agora tinha uma percepção absurda de tudo a sua volta. Tudo parecia estar em câmera muito lenta, ela podia ver tudo e sentir tudo. O mínimo ponto de vida ela era capaz de sentir a energia vital fluindo. Como aquilo era possível?

Quando a potente energia se acalmou Bardock em fim pode se aproximar da garota.

E Gine pode ver a expressão de susto na face do sayajin.

—Garota o que você fez? – Bardock pergunta estático e em choque de forma assustada e abrupta.

—P-porquê? Tem algo errado comigo? – Gine fala temorosa.

—Seu cabelo e seus olhos... estão brilhando e... e sua aura está visível a olho nu – Bardock fala assustado.

Gine olha para as mãos e para o corpo exibindo um brilho intenso prateado e ela fica embasbacada com aquilo. O que estava acontecendo? Ela percebeu que a pedra havia desaparecido e olhou pelos lados e nada viu, mas naquele instante sente seu corpo se rasgando diante da quantidade de energia que fluía nele agora. Com um grito gutural ela sente seu corpo descarregar e cair e perde a consciência, mas antes de cair no chão, Bardock a ampara. Ele a olha e a garota havia voltado ao normal, cabelos negros, pele morna. Mas que porra acabou de acontecer?

Ele pega a garota no colo e sai com ela dali voltando para onde a capsula havia caído. Ele se recosta numa rocha e permanece com Gine no colo a observando. Não entedia o porquê de simplesmente não a colocar no chão, não entendia essa maldita necessidade de protege-la. Ela era um soldado tal como ele, deveria ser capaz de se proteger por conta própria. Então porque razão continuava se compadecendo da garota fraca? É tirado de seus pensamentos ao sentir o corpo dela se encolhendo em seu colo se aninhando mais ao seu peito. Viu a cauda dela enrolar-se na sua perna firmemente. Ele observa a face calma que a garota agora exibia, estava em sono profundo naquele instante. Ela tinha traços tão simples e tão bonitos, era miúda contra seu corpo, não parecia nem fodendo um soldado guerreiro e de repente se lembrou do beijo que deram na capsula de fuga e se lembra do que sentiu naquele momento. Ele franziu o cenho tentando entender o que de fato foi aquilo, talvez o sentimento de que a morte estava próxima o fez se instigar, mas não era só isso, o fato é que essa garota despertou algo mais intenso, algo que ele ouvira falar, mas nunca havia provado de verdade: ela despertou seus instintos primitivos. E ele ainda se perguntava como? Logo ela! Ele jurava para si que não foi isso exatamente, que tudo foi o acaso da adrenalina do momento e foi pensando nela que adormeceu.

Seus sonhos naquela noite foram confusos e tormentosos...porque a garota estava em seus sonhos? Havia algo de estranho em todos aqueles flashes. Quem era a sombra que pairava e porque sempre via o corpo da garota inerte aos seus pés? Os olhos sempre vidrados, o ar sufocante de não respirar, o temor e a sensação de impotência.

Ele acorda assustado e ao olhar ao redor, percebeu que o dia estava amanhecendo. A garota continuava a dormir. Ele então a tira do seu colo a repousando no chão com certa delicadeza que assustava até a ele mesmo. Ele precisava achar comida para os dois, tinham que pensar uma forma de saírem daquele planeta porque estava começando a ficar louco e sinceramente achava que parte era culpa dela, do que ela indiretamente lhe causava.

Gine acorda e demora a se situar. Estava novamente no lugar onde caíram. Então lembrou-se de Bardock e o procurou no local, mas não o viu. Achou que ele deveria ter ido fazer algo. Estava intrigada quanto ao que aconteceu a ela na noite anterior, naquele instante não sentia nada de diferente em seu corpo, na verdade estava como se nada tivesse acontecido, será que delirou aquilo tudo? Tentou se levantar mais as pernas fraquejaram. Seu corpo doía e estava cansado de uma forma estranha que nunca esteve, ela estava literalmente cedida no chão incapaz de erguer-se e praguejou mentalmente. Ela olha para a placa e seu scouter que estava no mesmo canto que havia deixado. Então literalmente se arrasta até ali pegando os equipamentos e volta a tentar usar a placa. Queria tentar provocar uma ampliação de sinal no scouter, talvez fosse o bastante para conseguirem localiza-los. Ela se distrai e não percebe Bardock voltando.

—Como está? – ele pergunta sério a encarando. Queria demostrar toda a preocupação que sentia, mas seu orgulho não o deixaria se revelar um tolo sentimental.

—Estou bem...um pouco dolorida, mas já vai passar – Gine fala amável e cabisbaixa, por alguma razão sentiu seu coração palpitar um pouco mais forte e sentia a face se aquecer levemente – e você?

—Eu? O que tem eu? – Bardock soa confuso.

—Seu ferimento no rosto, não parece estar muito bom – Gine fala o olhando finalmente.

Ele leva a mão no rosto, havia se esquecido completamente daquilo. Nem doía mais tanto, mas realmente ao tocar viu que não estava tão bom assim.

Gine o observa. Ela iria fazer um curativo, mas ao tentar se levantar as pernas fraquejam novamente.

—Está ser força? – ele pergunta e ela consente então Bardock com um gesto de mãos toca nas mãos dela e transfere um pouco de energia.

Gine podia sentir a carga de energia que agora percorria seu corpo. Era estranho dizer que aquela energia lhe parecia tão familiar? Talvez sim. Achou que estava louca. Mas se colocou de pé.

—Você viu algum ponto de água aqui por perto? – Gine perguntou e Bardock assentiu, ambos voaram para lá.

Já na beira do rio a garota rasgou a manga de seu traje e lavou a água e se voltou a Bardock que estava sentado a olhando. Ela se aproximou com o tecido molhado do seu rosto e ele por extinto segurou firme o pulso de Gine a encarando. Gine tremeu um pouco mais manteve firme o seu olhar no dele. Bardock soltou o pulso de Gine e a sayajin começou a limpar o ferimento em seu rosto com certa delicadeza e Bardock fez uma careta, afinal o ferimento voltou a doer ao ser pressionado, mas logo depois se acostumou com aquilo. Por um tempo fechou os olhos sentindo o toque da sayajin contra a sua pele. Após algumas idas a água, Gine finalmente havia conseguido limpar todo o ferimento e remover todo o sangue sujo e sujidade do local. Era um corte bem feio e notório que foi feito por fragmentos. Teria que cuidar daquele ferimento para não infeccionar e ali não tinha cuidados urgentes ou tanque de regeneração para se curar, então teria que ser a modo tradicional. Ela se lembrou do pequeno vidro que conseguiu tirar da nave e Bardock observava a garota tirando algo da armadura e viu o pequeno vidro, era um tipo de antisséptico em spray para ferimentos, provavelmente fazia parte de um kit de primeiros socorros que deveria conter na capsula. Gine aplicou um pouco do produto sobre a ferida aberta e pouco tempo depois ela já havia criado uma película fina que a protegia.

Eles passaram os dias sem conversarem muito após aquilo. Apenas se empenharam numa rotina e quando conversavam era sobre alguma forma de saírem daquele planeta. Mas a cada dia que passavam ali, parecia que era mais improvável que saíssem dali. Eles simplesmente nunca falaram sobre o que aconteceu na capsula. Ambos atribuíam aquilo ao desespero e apenas isso. Eram os dois seres mais diferentes possível e tinham certeza, cada um em sua própria mente que não se atraiam.

_Na base de Alderaan_

Os engenheiros e Shonnu e Haku se juntaram a Vegeta. Uma parte da central estava voltada somente para tentarem entender o que houve.

Eles viram novamente as gravações da nave que foi “resgatada” e os registros da mesma. Eles tentaram aprimorar o áudio, mas era muita interferência, não conseguiam ouvir.

Eles viram a gravação externa da nave de Vegeta e viram o estado que estava o que sobrou de ambas as naves. Haku apertou forte os punhos vendo aquilo. Então finalmente depois de longas horas de analise os engenheiros conseguiram os primeiros dados da nave. E eles começaram a analisando os vídeos internos e externos ao mesmo tempo da nave de resgate sayajin. Vegeta se orgulhou ao ver que seguiu de certo modo os mesmos passos de Bardock. Já Shonnu revirou os olhos ao ver a fraqueza da irmã diante dos corpos dilacerados. Eles puderam ver que Bardock voltou a nave um bom tempo depois e logo depois Gine apareceu e o momento exato que eles saíram apressados.

Eles observam a leitura da nave naquele instante

—A mesma assinatura de energia – Vegeta fala – provavelmente da nave que os atacou.

Todos concordaram. Mas a pergunta ainda prevalecia, o porquê de atacar uma nave que era diplomática e depois uma de resgate? Aquilo não fazia sentido e fosse o que fosse, estavam atrás de algo e eles não sabiam o que era.

A filmagem continua, já no espaço eles viram a nave inimiga.

—Houve uma comunicação em canal fechado – fala o engenheiro

—Transmita – Vegeta ordena

E eles veem o ser de outra raça exigindo algo, e logo depois a análise de poder solicitada por Bardock, e Vegeta entendeu o porquê do amigo preferir fugir, não tinha tropas para enfrentar os membros daquela nave e isso era fato. Estavam condenados à morte todo o tempo.

Logo depois eles acompanharam a sequência dos acontecimentos até a filmagem ceder deixando apenas o áudio após a segunda explosão. Após longos minutos só havia estática.

As leituras eram confusas. Eles sofreram 3 ataques e finalmente a nave cedeu a um grande impacto.

—Ela se desintegrou com eles ainda vivos – falou Seripa levando a mão na boca.

Vegeta segurou a respiração. A nave começou a se romper no segundo disparo o que indica que o terceiro e o grande impacto terminaram o trabalho e foi muito pequeno o espaço de tempo entre os acontecimentos, ou seja não tiveram tempo.

—Senhor...— começa o engenheiro.

—O que foi? – Vegeta fala firme. Todos ali estavam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e teorias, principalmente depois da segunda comunicação entre ambas as naves.

A irmã de Shonnu havia garantido que nada havia em nenhuma das naves, mas então o que eles queriam tanto?

—Foi ejetada uma capsula de fuga segundos antes da explosão – o sayajin confirma

Todos olham para ele. Surpresos. Seria possível? Não poderiam criar falsas esperanças, mas aquilo de certo modo era um acalanto.


	8. Resgate

—Temos os dados da capsula? – Vegeta perguntou ansioso.

—Infelizmente não. Como a nave se desintegrou, ela não recebeu os dados da capsula a tempo para registra-los. A transmissão termina exatamente no ejetamento da mesma majestade.

—Qual o prazo de suporte dessa capsulas? – Haku pergunta

—Na média de três dias —o sayajin responde

—Baseando-se no último contato da capsula, quais os planetas mais próximos que teríamos para suporte? — Haku pergunta novamente.

O sayajin analisa rapidamente os dados no mapa estrelar.

—Temos cinco opções próximas dali. – Informa o engenheiro.

—ótimo. Já temos uma linha de partida – Vegeta fala firme.

—Mapeie os planetas e envie as coordenadas – Shonnu fala tomando frente aquilo e eles reúnem a equipe para saírem.

—Vamos todos juntos? – Haku perguntou.

—Acho o melhor. Não sabemos os caçou e nem o motivo. Nunca tinha visto aquela raça antes e não sabemos a real capacidade de luta deles então acho mais sensato – Vegeta determina.

Todos concordam com o príncipe sayajin. Eles então preparam os melhores guerreiros para irem com eles na jornada de busca.

...

_No planeta desconhecido_

Bardock e Gine haviam melhorado um pouco a convivência, tinham o receio de serem obrigados de certa forma a conviver juntos, já que parecia que estavam fadados a ficarem ali. Eles começaram a conversar um pouco mais e o sayajin comandante estava curioso quanto a delicada sayajin que se tornara guerreira.

—é... complicado – disse Gine – quando se nasce em uma família de guerreiros dificilmente se tornará algo diferente, não é?

O som da voz dela parecia estranhamente harmoniosa para ele, os traços delicados, o sorriso meigo, até quando ela se corava constrangida com algo. E percebeu como soava imbecil aquela atração e ele recriminava-se, ele gostava de femeas fortes, intensas, impetuosas, guerreiras natas, brutas por si só, nobres ou não. E Gine não se enquadrava no seu perfil de atração natural, mas o que o irritava era justamente isso, porque ela era o ponto fora da linha que menos fazia sentido em sua vida, mas que mais mexeu com ele até então.

Talvez por isso ele se recusava a acreditar e continuava a atribuir aquele interesse, ou aquela atração a sumaria necessidade física do seu corpo que já estava a dias isolado, e a urgência do que eles viviam.

—Então... vem de uma linhagem de guerreiros, mas não luta e nem gosta de guerras, é ridículo, deveria ter bom senso.

—Eu não mando na minha própria escolha! – ela disse irritado com o comentário – mas... eu tenho me achado nesse meio, ao menos isso...

—Uma piloto - ele arqueou a sobrancelha com certo desdém e olhou para a marca de linhagem no pulso despido de Gine pouco antes dela puxar a manga do traje novamente a cobrindo e ele podia jurar que já havia visto aquela marca de linhagem em algum lugar. Mas eram tantas que ele não se atentava.

Olhou então a sua própria no pulso por um instante e suspirou, aquilo agora não valia de nada.

Classe: guerreiro

Uma merda de guerreiro, de comandante que perdeu toda a tropa, está preso em qualquer lugar com uma estupida femea fraca – embora esse não seja um ponto tão ruim – e ainda não entendia o motivo de ter sido caçado.

—Uma piloto – ela repetiu abraçando os joelhos – podemos pegar algo e nos aperfeiçoar não acha? Ir além do que esperam da gente? Talvez eu nunca seja a mais memorável guerreira ou sequer chegue a uma patente e autoridade e comando – ela riu triste e suspirou – mas aprendi com as minhas quedas a sempre me levantar e dar o meu melhor.

Ele sorriu pensando em si próprio, uma droga de filhote de baixo poder que ninguém dava nada. É... talvez houvesse mais sabedoria e sensatez na pequena soldado de Shonnu...

—Quem sabe um dia seu nome não esteja no hall sayajin né? – ele murmurou sendo gentil com ela pela primeira vez de fato e ela virou a cabeça o olhando e sorriu doce – e então poderá deixar resguardado a sua linhagem que foi uma grande piloto.

—Se um dia nos tirarem daqui – ela disse com uma entonação triste.

—é...

Ela então suspirou e levantou-se, estava perto do entardecer já e logo ficaria a noite. Eles já haviam empilhado lenha, já haviam caçado então era uma boa hora para um banho. Ela se afastou mais uma vez, Bardock sempre a via fazer isso era uma rotina dela. Cumpria os afazeres juntos e depois ela esgueirava-se. Era como uma mania. Mas ele estava muito entediado e quando ela se afastou ele tomou a pior decisão: revolveu segui-la

Se perguntava o que tanto a garota fazia quando se afastava e por um instante sentiu-se mal por isso pois sempre respeitou o espaço dela bem como ela sempre respeitou o dele. Mas realmente estava curioso a alguns dias. Então seguindo o localizador do scouter dela ele se aproximou sorrateiro de uma elevação e se deitou ali olhando a garota a distância. Gine estava próximo a um dos lagos que havia ali naquele planeta, e era ali que ela vinha todos os dias banhar-se e apenas pensar, era mais isolado e ela se sentia segura, embora soasse idiota isso sabendo que havia apenas ela e Bardock no planeta, talvez fosse um pouco tímida demais para a sua raça. Bardock então vê a garota começando a tirar a armadura e despir-se lentamente peça a peça. E naquele ponto ele realmente deveria ir embora, mas simplesmente não conseguia, era como se estivesse hipnotizado pelo ritual da garota, e cada peça que ela tirava, criava a expectativa de vê-la mais. Aquilo era errado e ele sabia e se odiou ainda mais por aquilo, mas simplesmente não conseguia partir. Era como se seu corpo quisesse ficar ali, ele sentia uma euforia no seu corpo, e uma estranha onda prazerosa que incendiava seu corpo, ele a viu tirar as botas e as luvas e depois abrir o feixe do traje de cima o baixando pelo corpo. A respiração de Bardock estava pesada, estava ficando ofegante com aquilo. Então se deu conta de como o corpo dela era lindo aos seus olhos, tinha curvas na medida certa e era incrivelmente delicado e esguio. Deixou os olhos correrem pelos seios redondos dela, pela cintura, pela intimidade e sentiu seu corpo responder ao apelo. A pelve incomodou, sentiu que ficou duro. Estava completamente excitado a olhando e sentiu-se irritado com aquilo, balançou então a cabeça em negativa para si e abaixou a cabeça praguejando e murmurando recriminações a si próprio, mas a imagem da nudez dela não saia da sua cabeça, e piorou quando se misturou ao som da voz dela cantarolando qualquer coisa, porque soava estranhamente erótico o desejo nascente dele de ouvi-la gemer sob seu corpo, seu nome...

Não podia fazer aquilo! Era errado. Ela estava vulnerável, ela confiava nele de certo modo e ele estar ali fazia com que ele estivesse quebrando a confiança dela, espionando, e... a desejando de forma tão... se sentisse terrivelmente culpado. Ele volta seus olhos novamente para ela nadando, era uma droga! Não conseguia parar de olha-la. “Mas que inferno, porque eu simplesmente não vou embora?” pensou consigo mesmo. Ela estava ali completamente exposta na água cristalina.

Ele respira fundo e lutando contra todo aquele desejo e excitação, vai embora dali. Ele se afasta para o outro lado daquele planeta. Sentado perto de uma das cachoeiras ele estava ofegante e ainda sentia o incomodo da ereção que doía precisando de alivio e movido a isso ele aliviou-se, olhos fechados imaginando a garota e então jorrou, mas aquilo foi seguido de sua fúria consigo mesmo e estava tão grande que ele simplesmente destruiu o que podia sem se importar.

Era ridículo! Ele não precisava se passar por isso. Definitivamente estava afetado com tudo que aconteceu. Aquilo não era atração, era seu instinto gritando por continuidade, saber que poderia morrer ali naquele lugar fazia com que sua mente surtasse e era apenas isso.

Ele se perdeu no tempo que ficou ali racionalizando. Quando percebeu já era noite, mas ele não queria voltar e encara-la. Estava constrangido pelo que fez e se sentia como um filhote idiota.

Já Gine volta e não ver Bardock ali, mas não estranha. Ele costumava andar sozinho e ela sempre o dera espaço, tal como ele dava o seu, se houvesse problemas ele a chamaria.

Por um instante ela tivera alivio em não o ver ali, era estranho se sentir tão afetada com a presença de outra pessoa? Ela não sabia dizer, mas o que sabia era que estar perto de Bardock a acuava, a fazia sentir coisas, pensar em coisas, se questionar. Talvez fosse apenas uma garota boba com seus devaneios de paixão. Por um misero instante riu ao lembrar do pensamento de um tempo antes no banho, não seria tão ruim ficar ali, presa ao lado dele. E nesse instante ela sentiu a face arder ao corar-se pensando nos sonhos que tivera com ele. Sonhos que ela nunca em sua vida achou que teria com um macho sayajin e sentia-se muito pervertida por aquele pensamento, mas e se nunca os tirassem dali? Eles... se... acasalariam?

Ela sentiu o coração palpitar mais rápido e eufórico ao ter essas ideias, porque ela pensava insistentemente na capsula de fuga, no beijo que deram, nele a tocando, no calor que sentiu... Se o alarme não tivesse soado até onde teriam ido? Ela então negou com a cabeça rindo como uma boba, nunca havia estado com macho algum e era estranho para qualquer um ouvi-la assim, mas ela não era do tipo que atraia olhares de cobiça como sua irmã, e o fato de ela e Bardock terem estado tão próximos a balançou, afinal ela tinha percepção, tinha sentimentos também, não era uma pedra de gelo.

Mas decidiu não se abalar mais do que já estava, ainda mais porque sabia que ela jamais teria qualquer tipo de chance de estar com um sayajin como ele, não que ela se sentisse diminuída, mas apenas tinha total ciência que eles eram diferentes demais e sabia que a única coisa que os colocou ali juntos foi a fatalidade pois já haviam se cruzado em outros momentos e ele nem ao menos lembrava de seu rosto, ou de já tê-la visto e isso pra ela já indica que o que quer que tenha acontecido naquela capsula, não passou de fulgor da morte, uma adrenalina. Então definitivamente não se apegaria a nada, seria trair seu próprio coração e se magoar ao criar uma expectativa que não existia. Embora no seu íntimo pensava que no fim só tivessem eles ali poderia ser algo inevitável.

Bardock finalmente volta, ele tomou um longo banho e se acalmou depois de tudo explodido e seu juízo no lugar, embora seu corpo não tivesse se acalmado por completo e a memória dela insistisse em explodir em sua mente, agora misturado com o que houve na capsula de fuga... Ele a viu sentada perto da fogueira e sentou-se perto dela o bastante para não parecer indiferente, mas afastado o bastante para limitar-se, já que a até o maldito cheiro dela parecia o perturbar.

Conversaram pouco, comeram da caça que estava assada já e então ajeitando-se ali Gine deitou virando-se e Bardock não fez diferente, ele afastou-se um pouco mais dela e da fogueira, mas o sono estava custando a vir.

Ele acordou com o vento frio. Gine estava sentada próximo ao fogo o olhando fixamente. Bardock viu que ela estava com frio e ele resolveu se aproximar dela e sentou-se ao seu lado a abraçando e acolhendo do frio.

Aquilo pegou Gine completamente de surpresa e embora assustada sorriu cabisbaixa e não negou a proximidade do guerreiro sayajin. Então quebrando o silencio ela perguntou ao levantar a cabeça oolhando:

—Acha que sairemos daqui?

Ele não sabia o que responder, nem sabia se àquela altura tinha alguém a procura deles. Queria ser verdadeiro, mas achava cruel demais matar as esperanças dela, mas ele não precisou responder nada Gine viu no seu olhar e acabou por dá um sorriso triste de lado.

Bardock viu os olhos dela tão expressivo quanto no momento em que se beijaram na capsula, as sensações no seu corpo eram exatamente as mesmas. O fulgor também, como controlar-se diante daquilo?

Sua mente rogou: nunca saíram daqui, então pra que hesitar ou se importar com o depois? Seu peito se aqueceu, era mais forte do que ele. Seu coração estava rápido e antes que percebesse segurou o queixo dela e deslizou a mão na face delicada da sayajin a puxando contra seus lábios onde ele mergulhou sem hesitar mais buscando o contado, o saciar, a doçura e maciez que o embriagou da primeira vez. Seu corpo rugia pelo dela, então a puxou para si a beijando de forma terna. Gine se deixou levar por aquele momento. Não tinha qualquer controle emocional para lutar contra aquilo, na verdade ela nem queria tentar. O beijo se tornou mais envolvente e excitante por si só. Os lábios não queriam se separar, Bardock a puxa para cima do seu colo a encaixando em si e percebeu como ela era delica, leve e extremamente macia. Gine vem sem resistência alguma, seu coração batia tão rápido e a sua mente não racionalizava, apenas sentia o seu corpo falando por si. Se separaram por alguns segundos apenas para puxar o ar e retomaram em um beijo ainda mais intenso e necessitado. Sem que pensassem os corpos estavam apenas agindo, as mãos de Bardock Dedilhavam o corpo feminino, tocava, sentia, apertava...

Ela sentia o peso da respiração descompensada em seu peito. Tudo era muito intenso e tudo era novo, era uma enxurrada de informação e sensação que seu cérebro não queria processar, apenas sentir. Ela segurava com força os cabelos negros e rebeldes dele apertando a nuca quando sentiu ele apertar seus seios e saindo de sua boca, buscou seu pescoço mordiscando, beijando, fazendo a língua deslizar em sua pele. O ar quente da respiração dele se chocava em sua pele e ela deixava pequenos gemidos escapar e Bardock atingindo o feixe da parte de cima do traje de Gine, o destrava descendo pelo corpo o retirando por completo o jogando de lado, os olhos vislumbram aquilo que mais cedo viu e ansiou por tocá-los, talvez um tanto mais rude que planejou abocanhara um dos seios dela enquanto a mão foi em direção ao outro e ouvido o pequeno gemidinho de protesto e dor dela que o fez maneirar na sua intensidade, a verdade era que estava louco...Gine pendeu a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados apenas sentindo o toque dos lábios dele em sua pele. Seu corpo pulsava e tremia excitado sentindo o êxtase. Ele volta a subir os lábios até o pescoço dela e depois aos lábios novamente. Ele estava em um intenso frenesi de excitação. Definitivamente aquela garota despertava algo nele que ele não conseguia controlar. Seu corpo gritava pelo dela.

Apenas por um mísero toque nela ele já estava daquela forma? Como controlar-se? Sentia algo forte vindo de dentro do seu ser por ela. Era estranho, mas era real. Uma sensação de se sentir completo, de querer marca-la, tê-la, possui-la de corpo e alma.

Gine destrava o uniforme de Bardock e o remove deixando o peito tórax exposto e respondendo ao que sentia, começou a beijar o pescoço dele lentamente descendo pelo peito enquanto as mãos desciam pelas costas. Ele rosnara em meio os gemidos sôfregos, o que aquela garota causava nele afinal? Não tinha razão alguma em sua mente. Fechou os olhos apenas sentindo o toque dos lábios dela no seu corpo e percebera como estava ofegante, excitado, duro...

Ele a vira, a deitando chão ficando sobre ela. O seu corpo forte pesava novamente contra o pequeno e delicado da sayajin. Os lábios incansáveis se buscaram novamente. Eles estavam sedentos daquilo, os corpos ansiavam por aquele momento e Bardock removeu a calça de Gine a deixando exposta a ele e também retira a sua. Tudo foi muito rápido, eles não estavam pensando, apenas agiam...era puro instinto.

Sem se dar conta já estava entre as pernas dela e posicionando seu membro, sentiu o quanto ela estava úmida e rosnando baixinho empurrou de vagar começando a penetra-la. Gine fez uma careta e ele se conteve e voltou a beija-la e acaricia-la entrando devagar, ganhava espaço dentro dela pouco a pouco, e quando finalmente havia a preenchido por completo ficou parado acostumando o corpo dela aquela espessa invasão. Ele a beijava intensamente e Gine tremia um tanto pela dor, mas aos poucos foi se acalmando, a medida que os toques dele a acalantava, se sentiu segura, e Bardock ao perceber isso começou a se movimentar de forma lenta dentro dela se contendo muito, estava muito difícil dado ao fato dela ser tão apertada e quente.. Não demora muito e a dor de Gine vai dando lugar ao prazer e ele vai aumentando o ritmo dentro dela e quando menos percebem, ambos gemiam e afogavam-se diante do prazer que estavam se entregando ali. Era muito intenso toda aquela carga de sensações que ambos dividiam naquele instante. Ela apertou os braços de Bardock com força e ele sentiu seu membro ser apertado pelo núcleo dela com força, ela estava gozando e ele queria aproveitar para se entregar junto com ela, Então se move mais rápido e forte até que com um urro, pende a cabeça para trás libertando seu gozo dentro dela numa explosão voraz e orgástica. As caudas ainda dançavam em sincronia enroscando-se, eles arfavam ofegantes, os corações batiam tão rápido e forte contra o peito deles e ele voltou a olha-la nos olhos encarando o par de joias negras que brilhavam na sua frente. Os corações ainda estavam acelerados, arrebatados um no outro, mas os olhares se perderam no meio do silencio e Bardock só queria voltar a beija-la e tê-la novamente, e foi o que ele fez...

Mas uma vez recomeçaram das caricias até o ato novamente recomeçar e quando finalmente saciados e cansados, Bardock tombou de lado e puxou Gine para si em seu braço. Já não havia mais frio naquele instante e os corpos estavam tão quentes que a brisa se tornou refrescante e assim adormeceram juntos.

Quando finalmente o dia amanheceu Bardock e se levanta cuidadosamente tirando Gine que estava completamente apagada de cima de seu peito, por um instante sorriu feliz e só então se deu conta do que fez. Sua razão estava louca por fazer aquilo, mas seu coração estava completo e era um grande conflito dentro de si. Ele viu o sangue que manchava as pernas dela e franzi o cenho cerrando os punhos pelo que fez. Foi um completo idiota. Como podia ter feito isso a garota? Ele sabia como ele, canalha para dizer o mínimo e agora poderia magoa-la. Era óbvio que Gine era uma femea sentimental. Mas logo se absteve do pensamento, afinal eles estavam sozinhos ali e kami sabe se um dia voltariam a estar novamente em uma civilização. Deixou então um curto sorriso escapar de lado, não seria de um todo mal ficar ali com ela, talvez fosse bom, sem receios, sem hesitações, sem preocupações com linhagens, com guerras... até porque ele ainda não sabia explicar o que houve consigo mesmo, tudo aquilo que sentiu...tudo aquilo era novo e resumia-se a ela, aquela irritante e encantadora fêmea sayajin, ele sabia, já havia estado com muitas a ponto de saber o que exatamente sentiu.

Gine finalmente acordou e se espreguiçou até se dar conta do par de olhos que a observava e ela rapidamente puxou os trajes para si para se cobrir visto que estava nua e sentia vergonha por isso.

—Não há nada que eu já não tenha visto e apreciado – Bardock fala com um sorriso cafajeste, mas sincero.

Gine corou ainda mais com o comentário e por Kami, o que ela fez?

—Vire-se! – disse – e-eu preciso me vestir

Ele gargalhou, mas virou-se de costas e ela vestiu o traje não deixando de perceber o sangue nas pernas.

Ela respira fundo.

Definitivamente o que ela tinha feito? Mesmo que ela não tivesse nenhuma expectativa de ser escolhida como companheira de algum sayajin nobre ou de alto escalão real, agora tinha mandando isso por água a baixo e certamente seu pai a mataria, afinal acabou de jogar sua castidade rio abaixo. De repente acometeu-se de pânico, mas então jogou o pensamento para longe ao se dar conta que talvez não houvesse nada disso principalmente se fossem ficar ali por tempo indeterminado, talvez estivesse se lastimando de algo que não mudaria nada, afinal... ali só tinham um ao outro.

Gine termina de vestir desordenadamente o traje para sair finalmente

—Terminei- disse e ele se virou vendo-a se preparar para sair.

—Vai ao lago? —pergunta displicente até engolir em seco.

—Eu não acredito! —Gine se altera— Você estava me espreitando esse tempo todo?

—Não!...eu...eu só...— ele procurava palavras

—Seu filha da mãe! Como pode? – Gine fala incrédula.

—Olha não foi nada de mais, eu apenas fiquei curioso com o que fazia, só isso – Bardock tenta se justificar- não... não foi nada demais!

Mas o olhar de Gine era de repúdio e raiva. Para ela não era apenas questão da nudez, da sua individualidade, mas da confiança principalmente, porque ela confiava nele, se sentia segura e ele acabou de abalar isso nela. Se ele a olhava, então leva-la para deitar-se com ele era algo simplório. Tratou-a como sua irmã, como uma qualquer e se tem algo que Gine era diferente de Shonnu era nisso. Gine era reservada, nunca se exporia sem realmente gostar de alguém de verdade. E por mais que doesse esse último pensamento diante de tudo, ela havia gostado do sayajin. sabia que deixou seu emocional se envolver.

Para Bardock não fazia sentido uma femea ser tão pudorosa assim. Não foi pra tanto, ainda mais que eles acabaram se ver nus...

—Você é um idiota! – Gine fala e sai dali.

Ela vai até o lago se banhar e lavar seus trajes. Se odiava por ter se deitado com um soldado tão facilmente. Pensando agora, era tão desprezível quanto sua irmã, e o pior de tudo é que foi para cama com o cara que sua irmã ia.

Fez uma careta de repúdio a si mesma, mas ele era tão cafajeste quanto Shonnu. “quer saber os dois se merecem, e merecem mais ainda serem pegos pelo príncipe e serem executados” gritava Gine em sua mente afundada na água se esfregando querendo tirar o cheiro dele empreguinado em seu corpo.

Bardock foi a uma cachoeira no sentido oposto a que Gine foi. Sentia uma confusão em sua cabeça tão grande que nem ao menos conseguia explicar. Ela era a femea mais estranha que ele já conheceu. Por um misero momento pela manhã se arrependeu do que fez em pena a ela, depois pensou que eles poderiam de fato se entenderem já que estavam fadados a ficarem ali, mas agora não! Ela deveria agradece-lo, que outro sayajin seria idiota o bastante para se aproximar de uma femea louca como ela?

“garota convencida! Não faço mais a menor questão de toca-la. De louca já as que eu convivo, mais uma não!” Bardock murmurava para si esfregando o corpo irritado.

Mas foi tirado dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir o scouter apitar.

...seria possível?

Não poderia ser real! Era bom demais para ser verdade no momento mais oportuno em que ele queria se distanciar daquela fêmea louca!

Sem perder tempo ele sai da água e se seca com o ki já vestindo sua calça e mal fechando sua camisa do traje.

Gine estava alheia a isso. Ela ainda estava terminando o seu banho e assim que sai da água secando a si e seu traje, ela vê o sinal do scouter e um milhão de coisas passou pela sua cabeça naquele instante, mas a principal foi alivio.

Ela voou até o local da capsula e Bardock estava sentado lá próximo ela não falou nada, apenas foi próxima a capsula e retirou algo que havia escondido ali. Bardock viu a distância a garota guardar algo consigo na armadura recém vestida, mas não conseguia ver o que era e também não perguntaria.

Ambos ficam calados e não se olhavam. Afastados, cada qual estava em seu canto processando e dissipando as raivas adquiridas pela manhã.

_No planeta sagrado_

—Mais que raios esses dois moleques pensam que estão fazendo? — o velho kaiohshin resmunga frente a uma bola de cristal

—Tenha calma senhor...eles ainda têm chances de cumprir o destino deles – o supremo senhor kaiohshin fala

—Calma uma ova moleque...escuta o que eu digo...isso tá muito errado a gente que fazer alguma coisa – o velho resmunga andando de um lado para o outro

—Não podemos interferir – lembrou Shin (kaiohshin)

—Somos os deuses da criação e da vida, dá a vida não é interferência se é que me entende... – fala o velho de forma maliciosa

Então Shin entende a astúcia do velho ligando os pontos. E dá um sorriso em meio aos olhos espremidos

—é... pode dar certo ... – fala sorrindo

Ambos se voltam a bola de cristal e após alguns movimentos com os dedos feito pelo jovem Kaiohshin a bola brilha e depois volta ao normal

—é só isso?

—Pronto está feito – fala satisfeito Shin

...

Gine sente-se levemente incomodada e não entendia o porquê. Sente um peso estranho sobre o corpo, mas logo passa. Após pouco tempo a grande nave sayajin é vista cortando o céu daquele planeta.

...

Vegeta olhava satisfeito para o radar da nave que mostrava as leituras de ki. Ele sorri com Seripa.

A nave pousou e eles adoraram aquilo. Mas o que viria a seguir mudaria o rumo da atenção de Bardock.

—Nunca mais me mate do coração garota patética — Seripa fala rindo e abraçando Gine forte. – Ia me obrigar a achar outro piloto filhote? Quem ia ser minha chata irritante dos protocolos?

—Ei? E a sua reputação? – Gine brinca com a amiga.

—Que se dane ela – Seripa fala.

—Papai vai adorar saber que te achamos. – Shonnu fala mostrando o mínimo de simpatia que tinha pela a irmã, mas apenas cruzou os braços torcendo os lábios num bico. — Ele assinou sua autorização de retorno a Sadala. – Fala contrariada – por algum motivo, o velhote tinha expectativa de te achar viva depois que falamos da capsula de fuga e esse é o seu presente filhote!

Bardock que conversava com Vegeta e o irmão se viu em total espanto sentindo o nervoso o acometer ao prestar atenção na conversa das fêmeas sayajins.

—Ela é filha do general? —perguntou num murmúrio temoroso

Haku não evitou o sorriso cretino de lado, conhecia o irmão até demais...

—Ah Bardock...não me diga que .... – Haku começa desdenhosos

—Cala a boca! – rosna Bardock e Vegeta ri junto de Haku entendendo.

—Tsc, com tanto problema, mas não se esqueceu de acasalar – debocha Vegeta – a gente aqui todo preocupado, e ele curtindo a filha do general – Vegeta termina e Haku dava tantas gargalhadas quanto Vegeta.

Bardock não tinha palavras, estava num misto de fúria e vergonha que fez uma veia saltar em sua testa e correr atrás dos dois que riam e zombavam do sayajin.

—Garotos – suspira Seripa – Então...hora de voltar para casa. Temos muito que conversar.

—Sobre o que? – Gine pedi curiosa.

—Sobre o ataque que sofreram, pra começo de história – Shonnu interrompe e Seripa revira os olhos. A vontade de chutar a bunda de Shonnu ainda era grande.

...

Eles voltam a nave que não tarda a deixar o planeta para trás. Na sala comum da nave as conversar se tornaram longas demais enquanto Bardock e Gine repetiam o que havia acontecido durante o ataque e tendo uma perspectiva externa do que houve de fato. Eles comeram e beberam, e no final queriam apenas descansar, mas a nave só detinha mais um quarto disponível e propositalmente Haku e Vegeta empurraram Bardock para junto de Gine, a fim de aumentar a vergonha do filho de Konattsu.

Ele entrou no quarto sem graça, não sabia o que dizer, o que pensar, não tivera tempo de processar o depois e agora ele lembrava do pensamento: era um canalha, ele iria magoa-la. Eles não tinham nada a ver, fora que Gine era filha do general, era problema certo, já Gine apenas de deita em uma das camas dando as costas ao soldado real.

—Olha...sobre a gente – Bardock começa constrangido

—Não existe a gente...nunca existiu – Gine fala fria e com ódio no coração. Não queria ter que ser dispensada assim. Tinha o mínimo de orgulho e dignidade, mais que isso, ela sabia que eles não tinham absolutamente nada em comum, e depois do que houve, tudo que ela queria era ficar longe dele, porque ela percebera como ele havia mexido com ela, mais do que ela aceitava realmente, ele despontara seus instintos, seus desejos.

Bardock por um instante se sentiu aliviado por ela entender rápido, mas depois se sentiu mal, nunca nenhuma garota o dispensou assim simplesmente e depois, por algum motivo aquilo...aquelas palavras dela soaram apelativas aos seus ouvidos. O que ela esperava? eles não eram um casal, nunca seriam um na verdade, ao menos ela entendeu que a culpa foi apenas do momento.

Ele tirou as botas e armadura e se deitou na cama a olhando por alguns instantes de costa para ele, mas ela não disse mais nada.

(...)

Retornar a Sadala foi a melhor parte de tudo que havia lhe acontecido e finalmente poderia conhecer direito o seu planeta natal, uma vez que quando ela o deixou era apenas uma garotinha muito pequena. No hangar ela é recebida por seu pai que mantinha a mesma pose firme e rígida de um líder militar, Bardock se aproximou e ele cumprimentou o sayajin o agradecendo por cuidar e proteger Gine, mas Bardock sente um grande peso cair sobre os seus ombros e um frio percorrer a espinha ao se lembrar que Gine era nobre não era qualquer garota. Era a filha do general do império sayajin. Ele definitivamente ia mata-lo, ou no mínimo obriga-lo a desposar a sayajin depois daquilo. E Bardock até conseguia ver seu pai e o general o sentenciando aquilo. Logo ele que fugia de uniões...

Mika veio correndo ao seu encontro e deu um abraço muito apertado nele que retribui com a mesma intensidade. A forma que agarota se portava com Bardock era de um carinho tão grande que a qualquer um que visse de fora e não os conhecesse, diriam que eles tinham um compromisso e realmente se amavam. E aquilo foi exatamente o que soou pra Gine e talvez por isso ela teve mais raiva ainda, porque ele não lhe falou nada.

(...)

Alguns dias haviam se passado e tudo havia ficado em aberto. Nunca conseguiram descobrir o que queriam naquela nave. Mas Gine havia guardado o objeto consigo em segurança em uma caixa em seu armário, estava decidida a pesquisar por si só. Ela nunca mais havia cruzado o caminho de Bardock. Eles tinham uma vida completamente diferente, rotinas diferentes.

Naquele mês teria o baile de noivado do Príncipe, e Gine estava ansiosa pois seria a primeira vez que participaria de algo assim. Sua irmã estava mais insuportável do que nunca, mas fosse o que fosse naquele dia em especial Gine não estava muito bem, havia acordado um pouco melancólica e indisposta.

—Então Gine já tem o acompanhante para o baile? – debocha Shonnu na mesa do café.

—Não — Gine responde seca sem dá muita importância.

—Na verdade tem sim – o general Rice finalmente se manifestou

Ambas as garotas arquearam o cenho em surpresa olhando para o pai que prosseguiu:

—Você irá com o jovem comandante que te salvou

—Mas ele não me salvou! Quem deu a ideia da capsula foi eu e... – Gine protesta

Shonnu a olhava estranhamente. Gine nunca falava nada do tempo que esteve presa no maldito planeta. E mais que isso, Gine era insuportavelmente fechada com Shonnu.

—Não me interessa! Você irá com ele, já falei com Konattsu, além do mais não quero você desacompanhada – o general falou autoritário

Gine queria processar tudo aquilo, não queri ater que se encontrar com Bardock, na verdade não queria nem pensar em ter que suportar a companhia do arrogante sayajin durante seu primeiro baile. E quanto a namoradinha dele? mas naquele instante sua cabeça apenas rodava a fazendo se sentir nauseada. Ela não pensou muito apenas saiu nauseada e até o banheiro se agarrando ao vaso e vomitando. Rice e Shonnu se olharam com descaso

—Gravidade, aposto que ela ainda está sofrendo com a adaptação – Shonnu falou comendo sem dá importância, afinal na mente dela Gine era perda de tempo.

_Na casa de Konattsu_

— O SENHOR O QUE? — Bardock gritava furioso.

—Não reclame moleque! — rosna Konattsu — Estou apenas sendo cordial. E bem ou mal ela pertence a uma das linhas mais nobres de Sadala, mesmo tendo pouco poder de luta, a linhagem é pura. Não é à toa que a irmã está noivando com o Príncipe herdeiro!

—Mas eu já convidei Mika para me acompanhar – protesta Bardock.

—Haku irá com ela – determina o sayajin mais velho

E o sayajin que estava deitado no sofá até então perdido na Tv deu um pulo e o protesto foi o mesmo que o do irmão.

—porque eu tenho que ir com ela? Agora sobrou pra mim velhote?

—Eu não quero saber Haku. Não quero você com alguma daquelas sayajins sem linhagem, ou sem futuro. Mika ao menos é de uma boa família de linhagem nobre, mesmo não sendo de prestigio.

A face de Haku contorceu-se em uma careta de raiva e seu um soco no ombro de Bardock que sentira bem a dor.

—Rwnnr, velhote! Tá vendo tudo isso é culpa sua! Eu não vou levar a chorona, não mesmo! Quer saber? Eu vou acompanhar a filha do general e você vai com a Mika. – Haku fala irritado. Era melhor aturar uma sayajin nobre, mimada, entojada, rude e irritante que uma Mika chorona, cheia de mimimi’s que o encheria sobre casamento e firulas que ele detestava. A garota era irritantemente controladora.

Então na cabeça dele só teria que suportar e engolir mais uma intragável filha do general que deveria ser como Shonnu.

—Que seja. Até prefiro – Bardock dá de ombros

Mas no fundo ficou pensando em como seria vê-la novamente. Ele tinha que confessar para si mesmo que desde que estiveram juntos ele sentia algo diferente em si, as outras femeas não pareciam mais tão aprazíveis a ele e a sensação de ser incompleto continuava.

—Não me interessa quem vai com quem, apenas não me façam ficar constrangido e não envergonhe meu nome ou juro por kami que mato os dois —Konattsu fala com sangue nos olhos.

_Planeta Azeroth_

—Conseguiram algo? – um ser verde alto com presas e chifre na testa fala

—Não senhor. O que quer que estivesse aqui que tinha aquela leitura já partiu desse planeta. – Fala o alien de pele rosa e aspecto humanoide com longos cabelos brancos.

—Será que Demétrius conseguiu interceptar? – questiona o alien verde

—Senhor estamos sem contato com o esquadrão dele já a alguns dias

—Maldição – fala o verde – onde tem a próxima leitura?

— Altair IV

—Não é dentro dos domínios dos sayajins? – pergunta o homem

—Sim senhor – fala o rosado

—Quanto tempo de onde estamos? – o alien verde pergunta

—Aproximadamente uns 5 meses – fala o outro um pouco resignado pelo tempo

—Prepare a nave, partiremos o quanto antes.

—Sim senhor.

_Sadala_

Gine estava no campo de treino e por ordem de seu pai além de treinar combate estava se dedicando ao sistema de naves, já que pelo menos nisso ele deu crédito a garota, e Gine aproveitou para aprender linguagem alienígena já que em Lagash não tinha tutor e ela começou por conta própria e o sistema que tinha disponível.

Ela acabou cruzando com Mika como instrutora desse módulo e se sentiu desconfortável estando junto com a sayajin, mas ela era a única com grade aberta.

—Olá, eu vim para o módulo de línguas alienígenas

—Ah oi – Mika fala com um sorriso e confere na sua prancheta a ficha da garota. Ela não se atentou a quem Gine era. Parecia que para Mika nada importava. – Bom vamos começar do básico, eu vi que você já conhece algumas linguagens, não é?

—Sim, umas poucas, e outras que estive estudando entre as missões – Gine fala.

—ótimo. Partiremos dessas e depois vou incluindo. Esse módulo é bem fácil é só se dedicar um pouco- ela sorriu e então disse - não me leve a mal, mas é muito raro um guerreiro se interessar por linguagem, geralmente só os diplomatas, príncipe o fazem por que são obrigados.

—Eu sei, mas eu tenho uma certo apresso, é meu – Gine fala com um sorriso que é retribuído por Mika.

—Isso é bom, comunicação é fundamental, mas os guerreiros gostam de fazer o tipo mata primeiro e conversa depois —zomba Mika, e Gine ri do comentário, porque de fato era exatamente assim.

Então elas começam com as aulas de Gine e acabam conversando e se entendendo.

...

Já pela tarde Gine estava na costureira com Shonnu. Ela estava escolhendo um modelo de vestido para fazer a encomenda. Já sua irmã estava fazendo a prova do dela. Gine ao vê-la dá um longo suspiro. Estava digna de uma princesa, mas mesmo assim a odiava, não achava ela digna de um trono. Poderia até ser coisa da sua cabeça, mas realmente não achava e o pior ainda ter que se curvar para ela em definitivo não era uma ideia que a atraia. Shonnu era megalomaníaca por natureza e dar poder a alguém assim era um tanto perigo na visão de Gine.

—Já escolheu queria? – fala a sayajin velha

—Já sim, eu quero esse aqui – Gine mostra o modelo

—Mas é muito simples, tem outros modelos que se acentuariam melhor ao seu corpo – fala a sayajin

Shonnu gargalha 

—Patética até para um vestido Gine? Precisa de ajuda para tudo mesmo, desde do acompanhante, kami...quando irá fazer as coisas por si só?

Tanto Gine quanto a costureira se constrange pela rispidez do comentário. Gine e sayajin trocam olhares quase cumplices com o mesmo pensamento.

Elas abrem alguns catálogos e Gine ouvindo os conselhos da costureira escolhe o modelo e finalmente tira as medidas.

...

No final da tarde Haku foi até a casa de Gine que não entendeu o motivo de ter um comandante sayajin na sua porta atrás dela.

—Oi, só queria confirmar que eu serei o seu par na festa de noivado – Haku fala a contragosto, porque não queria um par arrogante e entediante como as costumeiras sayajins nobres, ele ia com Ginger.

—Eu... pensei que seria o Bardock – Gine fala confusa franzindo o cenho, mas manteve um tom manso e educado na voz

—é eu sei – falou Haku coçando a cabeça e rindo, achou que ela daria um ataque, mas reagiu bem ao seu ver – mas ele é um idiota, ele já tinha acompanhante, então para manter o compromisso dos nossos pais eu irei.

—Você é o irmão dele? – Gine pergunta surpresa.

—Ah sim, me desculpe. Eu sou Haku, o filho mais velho de Konattsu – fala com um sorriso jovial.

—Por mim tudo bem Haku, mas não se sinta obrigado a me acompanhar se não quiser, sei como costumam forçar protocolos inconvenientes, e cá entre nós, é horrível e vergonhoso as vezes —Gine fala com um sorriso meigo e olhos brilhantes.

E Haku pisca algumas vezes meio hipnotizado, não era achou a garota arrogante e intragável, ainda mais por ser filha do seu general e irmã de Shonnu. Muito pelo contrário era uma femea até agradável. Poderia manter uma conversa que não se resumia a poder e linhagem, tinha um sorriso bonito, na verdade... encantador.

Ele se pegou perdido por um momento naquela constatação.

—Não...eu até que quero agora, principalmente depois de te conhecer – ele tinha um porte altivo, e falava de um jeito quase encantador e Gine corou levemente.

—Obrigada

—Vai fazer algo amanhã? – pergunta o sayajin

—Humm, acho que não

—Gostaria de me fazer companhia? sei que não cresceu em Sadala, então adoraria te mostrar alguns locais no planeta que não estão com os guias, prometo que sem segundas intenções.

O olhar dele era completamente diferente do de Bardock, ela não se sentia intimidada, ou acuada, ou dominada, mas sentiu-se bem. Se sentiu bonita, ansiada de um jeito estranho.

Gine o fita por alguns segundos, olhando bem, ele era um sayajin atraente, era guerreiro de patente o que era importante para o seu pai e era nobre, mas Gine tinha um grande empecilho em conseguir um vínculo agora. E isso estava latente naquele momento em sua mente. Mas mesmo assim resolveu seguir, se de fato aquilo levasse a algum lugar aí ela pensaria no que fazer.

—Eu iria adorar – responde finalmente – quer... entrar? – ele consente entrando e se sentam na sala, a serviçal trás vários aperitivos enquanto eles conversam.

Definitivamente ele estava encantando com a delicada guerreira sayajin, era fascinante. Após algum tempo eles se despedem e Haku volta para casa.

...

Bardock ao ver o irmão entrar notou algo estranho no semblante dele.

—Onde estava? — perguntou displicente

—Conhecendo minha acompanhante ao baile — falou Haku sem rodeios, não havia motivo para esconder. Afinal foi o próprio irmão que dispensou a companhia da garota. Sorte a dele então.

—Você foi até a... garota? – Bardock perguntou surpreso – e ela?

—O que tem ela? – Haku arqueou a sobrancelha encarando o irmão

—Bem...ela aceitou a troca sem problemas? – Bardock perguntou hesitante, mas algo começava a ruir em sua mente e em seu peito.

Por algum motivo sentia-se mal por ter trocado com seu irmão. Desde que voltaram para Sadala ele reprimia a vontade latente de vê-la, reprimia o que ela havia o causado, reprimia o que vinha sentido, por um simples orgulho estupido em admitir que havia se apaixonado por uma guerreira tão incomum e tão diferente dele.

—Sim, eu achei que ela seria como a presunçosa e arrogante da irmã, mas não...ela é bem diferente. O que me fez admirar o fato de você ter se envolvido com ela. Mas depois pensei, vindo de você deveria ser carência, filhote – Haku zomba

—Você.... então gostou dela? – Bardock perguntou com notória surpresa, mas analisando com calma agora Gine era o tipo ideal de fêmea do seu irmão, era guerreira, mas não era forte, não era arrogante e nem andava no meio das classes nobres, era divertida, engraçada e cheia de conversas que ele por vezes julgava bobas.

Se sentiu um babaca naquele instante, acabou de jogar Gine nos braços do seu irmão.

—Pra ser sincero, gostei mais do que eu imaginei que gostaria – Haku fala com um sorriso de lado.

“ferrou, mas eu só posso está com alguma energia ruim mesmo para atrair todo do contra...não, eu sou um idiota mesmo” pensou Bardock

Agora era tarde para voltar atrás ele tinha que dar um jeito de vê-la.


	9. Bad Liar

_—_Ora, como se deu tanta importância as linhagens? foi a muito tempo que tudo isso começou tudo isso, acho que com a saída das cavernas, e no meio tribal ainda...- murmurou Mika com o livro aberto conversando a sayajin de cabelos médios negros.

Gine, curiosa como só ela, viu na garota sayajin uma biblioteca itinerante que falava... por Kami como Mika falava, falava tanto que encantou Gine. Aos poucos a garota sayajin fora deixando de lado o primeiro receio de Mika, ela era legal, inteligente, bonita...

Suspirou.

Bardock tinha sorte de tê-la, na verdade ele não a merecia se era tão cafajeste quanto Gine o viu ser.

—Vê essas? – perguntou Mika mostrando algumas marcas impressas no livro e Gine consentiu. – São algumas das primeiras, elas surgiram como símbolo de separação de clãs, eram marcadas a fogo e sangue antigamente, os melhores em cada área conseguiam, e perpetuavam suas gerações.

—Mas isso é muito legal, quer dizer... viveram famílias inteiras, não é?

—Isso – riu Mika – cada símbolo de linhagem é único desde os primórdios, quando você nasce você a ganha imediatamente graças as uniões, por isso que filhotes nascidos sem união, ou filhotes nascidos de clãs rasos não tem marcas. Não é uma desonra, mas são linhagens que não se rastreiam, logo, não se pode atestar a pureza dela.

—Sangue limpo e sangue de traição. – Concluiu Gine

—Também, bom, existe muitos outros fatores. Como os filhotes renegados, eles não têm direito a marca e...

Elas foram interrompidas por uma imponente presença no local, uma presença que fez Gine sentir-se ao mesmo tempo nervosa e ansiosa. Já Mika espantada.

—Chorona – ele cumprimentou Mika com um sorriso torto ao entrar no escritório da sayajin que mais parecia uma imensa biblioteca e um grande arquivo.

—Oi Haku! O que quer aqui? Perguntou ela sorrindo, já estava acostumada com o jeito de Haku. Mesmo que do jeito torto dele sempre cuidou de Mika mesmo a contragosto. Também Mika passava mais tempo na casa deles que na sua própria. claro que ele sempre a achava perdida demais, no mundinho da lua e boba. Poderiam até ser um casal, mas aquilo nunca daria certo porque tal como Bardock, soavam mais como amigos.

—Vim retirar sua aluna um pouco, vou cumprir uma pequena promessa – Haku falou dando um sorriso torto para Gine que sentiu a face esquentar um tanto

E naquele instante Mika se surpreendeu, porque Haku nunca se relacionava com femeas mais novas, embora a diferença entre eles não fosse tão grande assim, mas após conversar com Gine sabia que não era difícil ver o interesse dele por ela. Pensou que talvez pudesse ser ela finalmente a femea a pôr juízo na cabeça do primogênito de Konattsu e o fizer finalmente se vincular e continuar a tão importante linhagem dele já que Gine atendia os requisitos de ambos os interessados pai e filho, mas talvez ela tivesse pensando demais. Mas a pergunta perpetuou, será que eles estavam juntos a um tempo? Mordeu o lábio curiosa, conhecia Haku, mesmo que ela perguntasse, ele não responderia.

—Bom, por mim tudo bem, como tenho uma aluna muito... – ela olhou para Gine e sorriu – aplicada que terminou bem antes dos exercícios de linguagem, acho que tudo bem, não é?

E Gine sorriu com certa cumplicidade da qual não era tão acostumada se dirigir a alguém, estava animada e feliz. Mas ao ouvir aquilo Haku franziu o cenho e sorriu curioso e surpreso.

—Nunca imaginei que uma guerreira faria línguas, é tão diplomático – Disse ele.

—Verdade, mas que pode negar o quanto é fascinante e divertido? — Gine fala com um certo brilho nos olhos e um sorriso meigo.

E Haku sentiu um fagulhar estranho no peito e uma sensação estranha no estomago. Pois Gine o fascinava de diversas maneiras, havia dormido pensando na conversa com a sayajin no dia anterior e agora percebera que estava verdadeiramente impressionado, então sem pensar apenas deixou a boca abrir meio deslumbrado quando disse:

—Onde você estava esse tempo todo?

Gine corou-se muito agora abaixando os olhos, talvez porque nunca ninguém a olhou daquela forma, embora ela tenha recebido um olhar muito mais atordoador e fascinante que aquele, mas que agora ela sabia convicta que era apenas mentira de sua cabeça iludida. Maldita hora que se deitou com o sayajin pervertido, fora ingênua e tola.

Já Mika, fica perplexa com reação e comentário de Haku. E definitivamente ela esfregaria isso na cara de Bardock, que até o irmão dele parece estar criando jeito e ele nada.

Pontos turísticos, lugares legais, comida...

Quando eles conversavam pareciam ter uma combinação boa, Gine achou Haku divertido, muito sincero e um fofo com ela. E quanto mais estavam naquilo, mas se entrosaram.

Um dia, um encontro.

Mas veio o segundo, logo o terceiro e ambos encostados no protetor do deck que ficava próxima a orla sul frente a um belo mar que banhava o litoral da capital sayajin, ele segurou o rosto dela com a canhota quando fez seus lábios irem de encontro com os dele. Terno, macio... intenso.

Para ela: diferente.

Mas não mexeu com o seu ser como quando Bardock a beijara. Se perguntou se fora puro efeito do que viveram naquela droga de planeta, e o coração e o corpo teimavam em carregar consigo o que deveria ter ficado lá.

Ela não entendia a razão de Bardock insistir tanto em falar com ela, ligações que ela não atendia, mensagens que ela não respondia, as vezes nem as abria, apenas descartava. Até entender que talvez fosse a preocupação dele de que talvez ela pudesse falar algo com Mika, revelar o quão cafajeste ele era e não a merecia. Mas ela não ia dar esse gostinho para ele. Então não! Ela não atenderia aquele sayajin arrogante e idiota, a menos que realmente houvesse um chamado de emergência e esse viria da central.

...

Numa certa tarde, Haku foi ao centro de treino sayajin novamente, dessa vez busca-la para algo diferente. Sua linda e pequena sayajin fofa e assustadora. Ele dizia que era impossível brigar com Gine, porque ela era tão dócil e linda, que quando ela ficava vermelha de raiva ainda assim era fofo e ele ria. Era como brigar com um bichinho bonitinho, você era incapaz de não ceder aos olhinhos mansos e afetuosos.

Ele não perdera tempo e tirá-la de Mika outra vez.

—Tá pronta?

—Tô curiosa – ela disse

Então voaram em direção do sul, mas mais ao sul voando uma parte de mar aberto que fizera Gine deslizar as mãos pela água turquesa e brincar com Haku. Após longos minutos voando eles chegam a um arquipélago, e Gine ficou completamente deslumbrada com o lugar. Era fora da realidade.

Eles pousam em uma grande elevação que dava para ver o conjunto de ilhas, no ponto mais alto entre elas, e dava pra ver as praias dali. Tinha muito verde e a água límpida e cristalina misturava-se a areia branquinha.

—Então o que achou? —pergunta Haku olhando Gine

—é lindo...o lugar mais lindo que eu já estive – confessa Gine

Ele sorriu e cruzou os braços frente ao peito a olhando de soslaio.

—Eu achei esse lugar quando eu tinha uns 8 anos, gostava de vir aqui extravasar um pouco das minhas frustações, se é que me entende... – confessa meio constrangido. Tendo a face levemente corada.

Não entendia o porquê de compartilha de algo tão íntimo com uma femea, o faria parecer um fraco sentimentalista. Mas Gine fez algo que ele jamais esperaria, ela segurou no rosto de Haku ao virar-se para ele com uma gentileza indescritível o olhando nos olhos.

—Obrigada por compartilhar isso comigo, deve ser importante para você

Ele estava completamente deslumbrado pela femea sayajin, sem dúvidas ela despertava algo nele. A cauda dele tremeu na cintura e ele tentou manter a compostura senão faria uma besteira, precisava esfriar o corpo que começava a aquecer-se pela femea que tocava seus instintos primitivos. Ele tira a mão de Gine de seu rosto e beija o dorso a olhando nos olhos e fala:

—Algo especial para alguém especial.

Com essa ação e aquelas palavras, Gine sentiu seu corpo balançar levemente. Mas não pode deixar de na sua maldita mente trazer à tona a imagem de Bardock. Talvez fosse o fato de Haku e ele terem traços parecidos por serem irmãos.

—Quer nadar um pouco? – pergunta o sayajin e Gine consente. Então eles pousam em uma das praias pertinho deles.

Haku tira as botas e luvas e a armadura com a parte superior do traje. E Gine o acompanha ficando somete com um short e um top em malha e eles entram na água morna do local.

—Prenda o folego – Haku fala e Gine o segue.

Eles começam a explorar as zonas de corais do local

(...)

Bardock estava no campo de treino, a manhã toda, parou apenas para usar o refeitório, definitivamente era horrível ter obrigações com filhotes e seus treinos, precisava pegar apenas a turma de guerreiros, uma turma ampla era um saco. Então dando por encerrado o seu dia de treino ele aproveitou para visitar Mika, já que a amiga estava a um tempo se vê-lo.

—Olha só, você nesse lado do campo... – Mika debocha

—Pois é, acho que me perdi... tá ocupada? – Bardock brinca

—Porque, to sentindo uma inquietação em você —Mika fala na hora

Bardock dá um curto sorriso de lado e Mika percebe que realmente algo o incomodava.

Verdadeiramente havia uma pedra no sapato dele que o incomodava, e ela se chamava: Gine.

—Quer ir até os campos de Korvinnus? – Bardock pergunta.

—Nossa, faz tanto tempo que não vamos lá – Mika mente

—Verdade, mas acho que o lugar me parece o ideal agora — Bardock fala.

Então os dois saem dali e voam até os verdes campos. Quando chegam ao local eles logo se sentam embaixo da arvore se encostando lado a lado no local.

—Então o que te aflige dessa vez? – Mika pergunta singela.

—Eu nunca entrei muito em detalhes sobre o tempo que estive naquele planeta, não é? – Bardock começa.

—Humm, porque sinto que vou me surpreender com algo novo? – Mika fala de supetão pensativa.

—é mais ou menos isso...— Bardock fala com um sorriso torto e Mika não pode deixar de se pôr frente a ele e olha-lo nos olhos – bom eu vou te contar tudo o que houve, até agora.

E Bardock se abre completamente para Mika sobre tudo, mas principalmente sobre seus sentimentos confusos recém descobertos, ou aflorados, mas Mika por outro lado estava estupefata ao saber que a garota que ela estava treinando em linguagem alienígena era a mesma que ficou todo aquele tempo ao lado de Bardock, e que ela nunca havia comentado nada e mais ainda: em saber que a garota despertara o sentimento em ambos os irmãos. Aquilo sem dúvidas era a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Claro que se ela fosse torcer por alguém seria pelo melhor amigo, mas diante dos fatos era certo que Haku estava com clara vantagem, afinal trocaram algumas pequenas confidencias e Mika sabia que Gine estava saindo com Haku já a algum tempo.

—Você é um completo idiota Bardock! Como pode fazer isso com a garota? – Bradou impetuosa e enraivecida - Quer saber? Eu nem deveria te falar, não é da minha conta – provoca Mika, ela tinha que fazer o amigo abrir mão do orgulho idiota, se ele ainda quisesse realmente estar naquele jogo.

—Falar o que? – Bardock pedi sério – por favor, tá me assustando agora.

—Agora? Bom, agora o seu irmão foi busca-la hoje mais cedo. Eles iam fazer algo juntos e não é de agora que eles estão saindo.

—Ele o que? – Bardock se exaspera – mais que merda...sério...Kami-Sama me odeia!

—Bom, se você realmente quer conquistar essa sayajin, acho que deveria começar a mexer essa bunda e fazer algo, Haku é muito mais experiente que você, ele sabe conquistar uma fêmea, isso se já não tiver a conquistado, por mais que eu odeie admitir ele tem seu charme.

Bardock a encara com incredulidade. Ele levanta uma das sobrancelhas a fitando com certa curiosidade.

—Que é? Já te disse, eu sou sentimental, não ingênua e tola. – Mika sorri.

—Tá. E você quer que eu faça o que Mika? Eu estou sofrendo mais uma das suas pragas. Você podia dizer que eu seria o mais poderoso, o maior comandante, mas não, você tinha que dizer que seria domado por uma fêmea e adivinha? – Bardock se revolta frustrado.

E Mika gargalha.

—Eu vou te ajudar, ou tentar ...

Eles começam a conversar

(...)

No arquipélago Gine estava deitada sobre a areia ao lado de Haku ele estava apoiando a cabeça na mão deitado de lado a olhando enquanto conversavam. Haku estava atento a cada mínimo detalhe de Gine e sentia seu coração bater forte ao estar ali com ela.

Os grandes orbes negros brilhavam com a luz. As gotículas de água sobre a pele dela e tudo mais só a tornava mais desejosa aos seus olhos.

É... ele estava realmente se apaixonando por ela.

Haku então segurou o queixo de Gine e tomou os lábios dela em um beijo. E Gine vai se permitindo entrar no ritmo de Haku. O beijo era bom, era arrebatador, os lábios eram experientes ela percebeu isso, sentia a cada contato do sayajin consigo, ou em cada mínimo gesto dele até então, mas por mais ridículo que parecesse, não chegava perto do que sentiu com Bardock, e ela se odiava por manter aquele comparativo estúpido. Sua mente tinha que tratar de esquece-lo, até porque ele não importava mais.

Haku puxou Gine mais para si enrolando sua cauda nela e os corpos se colaram. As mãos de Haku desciam suavemente pelo corpo da sayajin que sentiu seu corpo responder aquilo. Haku sentia seu controle se perder completamente, ele a desejava ardentemente, estava enlouquecendo a dias com aquilo, Mas Gine não estava na mesma sintonia e quanto mais estava ali, mas pensava em Bardock "maldito sayajin depravado" pensava insistentemente ao lembra-se de Bardock.

Haku avança seu corpo sobre o de Gine ficando por cima dela levando suas mãos descendo pela cintura da sayajin e entrando entre suas pernas quando sente um forte pulso estático que o traz de volta a si. Gine sentiu a energia percorrendo todo o seu corpo. Haku então percebe que havia avançado demais, suas presas estavam despontadas e sua cauda ouriçada e deu graças a kami a energia que o empurrou, percebera como seu corpo pedia para marca-la, torna-la sua. Mas depois ficou pensando de onde veio aquela energia? Teria sido Gine o negando? Mas ela não parecia ter rejeitado, pelo contrário parecia tão desnorteada quanto ele sobre a fonte de energia.

—Foi você? — Gine perguntou finalmente quebrando o silencio

Haku negou com a cabeça, mas ele sentiu uma energia, ele sentiu a força de um ki o empurrando e se ela que era dona do corpo não sabia de onde vinha, quem era ele pra saber?

Mas o clima já havia passado e de certo modo ele se sentiu um pouco aliviado. No estado que estava tinha medo de machuca-la, afinal era puro instinto animal que gritara dentro dele, poderia tê-la marcado naquele instante. e então percebeu que não teria sido de todo ruim, e foi aí que ele entendeu. Ele não estava começando, ele já estava apaixonado por ela.

Ele a abraça e ficam ali deitado mais um tempo trocando carinhos. Após algum tempo eles se vestem e voltam a capital já que Gine tinha um compromisso na costureira.

...

Quando Haku chegou em casa Bardock estava jogado no sofá da sala e Mika sentada em outro, eles estavam conversando e bolando planos e mais planos, porque ele havia novamente tentado ligar para Gine e nada.

—Oi, e aí como foi o encontro? – Mika pergunta de supetão e Bardock arqueia o cenho curioso ao irmão, afinal ele era o principal interessado naquela resposta.

Haku solta um longo suspiro e dá um curto sorriso de lado. Ele leva as mãos através dos cabelos fitando Mika.

O silencio e a demora da resposta matavam Bardock por dentro. Se sentia cada vez mais um idiota pelo que fez. Era óbvio que o irmão estava rendido a sayajin. Ela era única, especial, praticamente uma joia da coroa. O único idiota em não perceber isso foi ele, e como se odiava cada vez mais.

—Bom, Acho que chegou a hora de finalmente falar com o pai sobre compromissos.

Tanto Mika quando Bardock ficaram em choque. Haku queria se compromissar-se com Gine e agora Bardock sentiu-se verdadeiramente desesperado.

—Você não pode fazer isso!- Bradou sem pensar.

—Ora porque não irmão? Qual o problema? —Haku pedi confuso

—O problema é que...ela não é o tipo de fêmea para você

—Acho que eu melhor do que ninguém sei que tipo de femea serve para mim ou não – Haku rebate estranhando Bardock – olha quer saber, eu vou pro meu quarto e quando o pai chegar eu falo com ele.

Haku sobe e nem dá tempo de réplica de Bardock. O sayajin mais novo engole em seco.

— O que você vai fazer agora? – Mika perguntou preocupada – ele está mais do que determinado.

Mas Bardock fica em silencio.

(...)

Gine estava frente a um enorme espelho fazendo a primeira prova do vestido. Ela se sentiu levemente desconfortável. Achou o vestido muito revelador em seu corpo. Ele era estilo sereia em uma cor rosa muito suave o tecido era bem leve e fluido. O decote era muito protuberante. Tinha as costas nuas e uma espécie de colar feito no mesmo material do vestido como se fosse uma frente única. Os olhares das duas ajudantes da costureira eram de brilho e Gine sentia -se um pouco deslocada, mas a costureira veio com vários metros de um tule colocando por cima do tecido rosa suave.

—Eu mantive exclusividade nesse modelo, assim como no da sua irmã a pedido do seu pai – falou a sayajin.

Gine virou os olhos. Não via necessidade de tanto. Pra que tudo aquilo? Parecia muita pompa só para exibir a família. Seu pai exalava orgulho puro. Sua filha...sua linhagem subiria ao trono. Mas Gine só se sentia enjoada com tudo aquilo e tão enjoada que tem sofrido no próprio corpo a alguns dias. Talvez fosse o som da voz da sua irmã... ela riu diante desse pensamento.

(...)

Na casa de Konattsu, assim que o sayajin chegou, Haku desceu as escadas e chamou o pai para o escritório. Bardock nem ao menos teve chance de falar algo. Eles ficaram algum tempo lá dentro conversando e Bardock andando de um lado a outro na sala. Sua cauda estava agitada demais para mantê-la na cintura. Se repreendeu mentalmente várias vezes por isso, mas simplesmente ela não o obedecia. Sua mente estava a mil.

Ainda estava surpreso em qual momento se apaixonou por Gine, ele simplesmente não sabia. Era estranho...tudo aquilo era estranho. A única coisa que ele sabia era que ela despertava seus sentimentos. Fez isso enquanto estavam no planeta, e pelo visto continuara a fazer isso mesmo longe, em sonhos, em pensamentos...

Quando finalmente os dois saíram do escritório, Konattsu exibia um sorriso satisfeito e Bardock não gostou daquilo.

O jantar foi movido pela novidade dolorosa de Bardock já que Konattsu marcou uma reunião pela manhã com o general para aproveitar o bom animo do filho. Rindo satisfeito, o pai dos sayajins agradecia Bardock por ter sido egoísta ao ponto de trocar os pares, pois só assim ele teria o orgulho de ver seu filho se unir a uma linhagem tão boa quanto a do general Rice. Isso não era nada bom e Bardock estava agitado demais, desesperado demais, suportaria ele ver aquela garota irritante e... dona do seu coração se unir ao seu irmão e ficar calado apenas?

Não! ele precisava vê-la e seria naquela noite ainda, antes de tudo ruir, não esperaria pelos planos de Mika, ele faria a sua maneira, sem balelas de conquistas e convites...

Já era tarde da noite quando ele acessou o localizador de Gine a rastreando precisamente, e deu graças aos deuses de não ter tirado aquela memoria do seu scouter. Ele com pouco tempo de voo, pousara numa sacada que tinha a porta entre aberta. Ele caminhou até o vidro e bateu no mesmo e aquilo assustou desperadamente Gine que estava deitada em sua cama lendo uma revista. Ela levou a mão a boca a tapando e a outra no peito.

Assustada, ofegante...

Trêmula.

Caminhou até a porta terminando de abri-la e sentindo as brisas frescas da noite, na face carregava a incredulidade, era o cúmulo do abuso aquele garoto ali. Quem ele pensava que era?

Era um maldito!

E agora a deixou com aquela sensação esquisita, com o nervoso no corpo, com a hesitação... o desejo...

Ohhh sua cauda vibrou em sua cintura elétrica fazendo seu corpo sentir e pedir pela proximidade dele, mas ela manteve-se firme e cruzando os braços zangada perguntou?

—O que está fazendo aqui?

—Eu precisava te ver, não tem atendido minhas ligações e...

—hahaha você é muito cara de pau mesmo comandante – fala irritada e sente a face aquecer ao perceber que ele estava apenas com a espandex apertada marcando o corpo forte e torneado. Ofegou – preocupação com a namoradinha? Eu não vou...

Antes que pudesse terminar, teve os lábios tomados por ele. Fechou o punho e bateu uma, duas vezes contra o peito forte dele e então a sua mão agarrou a nuca dele se permitindo sentir aquilo que o corpo já estava aproveitando. As caudas se enroscaram se reconhecendo, brincado e se acariciando uma na outra, as mãos fortes dele apertaram o corpo miúdo dela que gemeu baixinho entre os lábios dele e então o empurrou se afastando.

—Cafajeste! Não me confunda com a minha irmã, ou com as garotas que você tem fácil – disse zangada em tom baixo para não acordar o resto da casa, se seu pai visse o sayajin ali, ela estaria morta. - Respeite pelo menos Mika, ela não merece e...

Ele segurou a boca dela e riu.

—Eu não tenho nada com Mika.

—Mentira!

—Verdade, ela é como uma irmãzinha, praticamente crescemos junto. Eu me preocupo com ela, cuido. E ela faz o mesmo – ele a explicou enquanto levou a mão ao rosto dela que ergueu aquele olhar brilhante e grande que o prendia e arrebatava por completo.

—Ainda assim eu não sou esse tipo de garota que acha que eu sou e...

—Não é? Olha, eu discordo. Sabe o que acontece Gine, eu tive uma companheira por muito tempo em um planeta isolado. E ela era teimosa, irritante, melosa... fofa... doce e incrivelmente linda e eu fui um babaca com ela.

—Bardock...

—Fui um imbecil que não percebeu que se apaixonou pela femea mais improvável da sua vida e agora é tarde, porque ele – disse Bardock levando a mão de Gine até seu peito e sua cauda se enroscando a da sayajin – está batendo chamando seu nome sayajin. e não consigo fazer parar, então só me resta obedece-lo.

Como dizer não, quando seu corpo, sua alma e seu coração dizem sim?

Sem mais demora Bardock beijou Gine, e assim como ela percebeu quando Haku a beijo nada se comparava aquilo, pois a medida que o contato se aprofundava, menos sua mente pensava. Seu corpo agia por si. E quando menos pensou sua camisola já estava no chão e ela estava tirando a blusa dele e o que veio depois foi apenas rendição ao que os corpos ansiavam. Gine sentia o peso do corpo de Bardock sobre o seu, o calor dos corpos que se aqueciam, o suor que escorria por ambos. Os gemidos e os toques. Tudo era no limite da sensibilidade deles. Tudo era prazeroso, as presas evidenciadas, roçavam na pele e ansiavam marcar-se. As entradas fundas dele dentro dela, a energia que fluía entre ambos e ela mordeu o lábio pendendo a cabeça para trás sentindo ele morder seu ombro próximo ao pescoço quando ambos chegaram ao ápice do prazer juntos.

Saudade era tão pouco para aquela noite...

Após ambos esgotados eles dormem juntos o restante da noite. Com Gine sobre o peito dele e ele acariciando os fios negros. Tudo estava perfeito na cabeça dele. Mas o fato era que ele havia se esquecido do real motivo de ter ido lá. Queria falar sobre a decisão de Haku e queria a dizer que ele tomaria frente aquilo, aos dois.

...

O sol já estava um pouco alto e atingia a cama pelas frestas atingindo os olhos. Gine levanta-se de uma vez. Seu corpo estava nauseado mais uma vez. Bardock havia ficado na cama ainda apagado da exaustiva noite que tiveram, como quando estiveram juntos no planeta desconhecido.

Gine voltou do banheiro e olhava ele dormindo agora de bruços completamente nu sobre sua cama, ela coloca um roupão e ficou olhando o corpo de Bardock um tempo. Realmente gostava do que via, tudo nele a chamava atenção, desde os cabelos assanhados, ao porte um tanto arrogante e meio presunçoso, o som da voz, o cheiro... então ela vê a cauda dele tateando a cama e não demora ele se vira e abre os olhos a procurando até vê-la sentada numa poltrona no canto com o olhar sobre e ele tinha um sorriso convencido nos lábios por aquilo.

—Cubra-se pelo menos – Gine fala corada quando ele se ergueu e ela o pode ver pleno sobre a luz clara do dia.

—Não, acho que você gosta do que vê e eu adoro ver você coradinha assim... —Fala convencido – fica uma gracinha.

—Como sabe que eu gosto tanto assim? Acho que é muito convencido

Mas Bardock se levanta da cama caminhando até ela que tenta ignorar o fato dele estar todo exposto, mas a face corada era incriminadora.

—Eu não sou convencido, eu sou gostoso...e você gosta – Bardock fala beijando Gine e a puxando novamente para a cama a despindo.

A boca trilha pelo pescoço pálido

—Eu não posso...— Gine fala em meio a um gemido — tenho que estar no campo de treino.

Então a mente do sayajin tem um estalo. A lembrança do motivo de star ali e de tê-la procurado, mas quando Bardock ia começar o scouter de Gine toca.

—Só um minuto é meu pai.

—Não atende – Bardock fala rápido, mas Gine faz uma careta e manda ele ficar em silencio atendendo.

—Oi pai

_—Gine, eu quero você aqui na minha sala aqui no comando em dez minutos, sem atrasos – fala ríspido e autoritário_

—Sim senhor.

Ela desliga a comunicação

—Você tem que ir agora.

—Não, eu preciso falar com você – Bardock fala exasperado

—é sério, depois falamos – ela fala com urgência em atender um chamado do pai e então corre ao banheiro e toma um banho rápido. Bardock se veste e a segue até o banheiro de seu quarto.

—é sério eu preciso conversar – Bardock insiste.

Mas Gine sai se secando com o ki, correndo e veste um traje padrão e dá um beijo curto em Bardock e sai o deixando.

—é meu pai, e você não o conhece de mal humor – ela fala antes de sair pela porta.

—Na verdade eu conheço sim— Bardock fala derrotado e sozinho. — Mas que droga...

(...)

No planeta Gorta

Paragus e Bura acabaram de montar toda a estrutura do novo laboratório de engenharia genética eles precisavam explorar o planeta pelos recursos do mesmo também. A melhor forma que Paragus achou foi dotar alguns seres daquela raça para trabalhar com a mineração com o maquinário sayajin de extração. E depois de muita dor de cabeça fielmente estavam minerando no planeta

—Eu estive fazendo o primeiro mapeamento deles e acho que podemos aumentar um pouco da capacidade intelectual o que acha? – Bura fala

—Acho que precisamos disso urgente e junto algo que possamos controla-los.

—Bom, acho que podemos mandar alguns esboços ao Linus e ele desenvolve algo assim e pagamos a ele o que acha?

E Paragus se levanta e beija a sua companheira

—Acho que acertei em cheio na minha companheira – fala com um curto sorriso de satisfação – fala isso. Vamos aprimora-los rápido, pois aí teremos assistente para acelerar o processo de alta produção do laboratório. Temos uma civilização para desenvolver.

Bura dá um sorriso satisfeito. E vai até o computador entrar em contato com Linus. Ele por sua vez havia ficado com o antigo laboratório deles e pra facilitar sua vida achou por bem mandar construir sua cada em anexo ao local. era restrito e afastado e como cortesia de Paragus estava muito bem equipado. A amizade de Linus e Paragus era bem antiga e apesar de Linus vim de uma longa linhagem de engenheiros o império nunca havia dado grande valor em seus serviços preferindo fazer acordos intergalácticos. O único que sempre confiou e acreditou na tecnologia daquela linhagem foi Paragus e Linus tinha esperança que quando o príncipe subisse ao trono as coisas seriam diferentes, mas tinha que vim Vegeta e arruinar tudo. Todo o trabalho e esforço por água a baixo. Podia ter pego a trace e ter ido junto com Paragus aonde quer que o príncipe fosse. E para ele Paragus sempre seria o rei legitimo. Vegeta era apenas um fedelho mimado e arrogante. Sentia-se mal por seu grande amigo não está para o seu casamento. Mesmo trace não sendo de linhagem nobre e nem inteligente Linus havia realmente se encantado na garota sayajin. ela era divertida e o desestressava. Sempre a usava como inspiração e isso era bom. É tirado de seus pensamentos ao receber uma mensagem em seu computador

—Princesa, quanta honra. – Linus murmura

Então depois de ler a mensagem fica feliz e a responde de imediato. Eles abriram uma linha segura. Depois de perder Bura como chefe de tecnologia do planeta o rei simplesmente nomeou um primo de Linus nem ouvindo seus projetos. Parecia que sua linhagem nobre não pesava por ser cientista. O rei parecia gostar de subestima-los.

Paragus aproveitou e abriu uma videoconferência com Linus para elaborarem um ponto de partida.

—Bom se quiserem posso me juntar a vocês após o casamento por alguns dias – Linus fala

—Seria ótimo amigo – Paragus fala com um sorriso

—ótimo, vamos começar a trabalhar em cima do DNA desses seres que acharam aí – fala Linus

Eles começam a fazer algumas analises e anotarem os pontos principais. Eles mexeriam em duas linhas, nos seres já adultos e nas gestantes para afetar os futuros bebes

(...)

Gine chegou à sala de seu pai e ele a mandou sentar sem perder tempo. A face sempre tão séria de Rice, dava medo em Gine que convivia mais com o lado general que pai, vindo dele.

—Eu queria lhe comunicar que acabei de acertar com Konattsu um laço entre as duas famílias. – Ele começou começa, mas Gine não entendia bem aquelas palavras, eram muito formais e ao ver a cara de confusão da filha o general deu um longo suspiro e tentou desenhar de forma mais simples para a garota —o filho de Konattsu quer te ter como companheira.

—Bardock? —Gine perguntou num misto de surpresa e euforia, deveria ser aquilo que ele tentava conversar mais cedo, dizer para ela que ele havia se decidido e aquilo a deixou feliz.

—Não, Haku – o general fala firme e esconde o espanto pela filha tocar no nome de Bardock, o garoto nem ao menos quis a companhia dela para a festa de noivado de Shonnu, porque ele iria querer Gine como companheira? achou estúpido o raciocínio da filha. – O noivado foi marcado para a semana que vem. Temos certa pressa na união a pedido da família dele. Konattsu quer a continuidade da linhagem dele o quanto antes e me parece que Haku também está bem disposto ante as regras.

—Como assim noivado? Eu...eu...—Gine estava nervosa e em choque

—Você nada Gine. Dê-se por satisfeita que agora tem um bom casamento, ao menos esse peso sai das minhas costas. Terei assim minhas duas filhas bem estruturadas e garantia de continuidade de uma linhagem forte, bom, eu espero, pelo menos da parte de Haku, porque vinda de você eu tenho lá minhas dúvidas. –

—Eu não quero! – Gine fala firme

—Não é um pedido Gine, é a ordem do seu pai e ponto final. não te dei uma opção ou dei?

—Não senhor —murmura a garota.

—Pode sair, é só isso!

...

Tanta coisa agora passava na cabeça dela.

Ela então vai ao campo de treino se encontrar com Mika para suas aulas e depois teria algumas aulas de pilotagem avançada da qual dedicava-se cada vez mais, mas Mika notou Gine calada e resolveu perguntar a razão. Fora Seripa, Gine nunca teve de fato uma confidente propriamente dita. Mas naquele momento era tudo que ela precisava, então se põe a contar tudo a Mika, abre seu coração com a garota e pede que da mesma forma que Bardock confia nela, que Gine pudesse confiar, e Mika promete segredo.

...

Haku sairia em missão e só voltaria na manhã do baile de noivado do príncipe. O que dificultaria muito as coisas para Gine. E agora, Bardock estava a arrancar os cabelos, principalmente depois do que Mika falou. Ele tinha que desfazer esse compromisso, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.

Eles precisavam ficar um tempo sozinhos, precisavam saber o que fazer e então Bardock leva Gine aos campos de Korvinnus e foi instantâneo para Gine amar aquele lugar que parecia estranhamente familiar.

—Nossa é lindo aqui – Gine fala surpresa o lugar era muito calmo e ela teria adorado aquele lugar se tivesse o descoberto.

—é sim, ele na verdade foi algo achado por mim e a Mika na nossa infância. Sempre vínhamos aqui para fugir de tudo e simplesmente sermos nos mesmos, principalmente eu já que a Mika como você mesmo vê, não tem muito problema em ser ela o tempo todo. – Bardock confessa rindo.

—Eu realmente gostei daqui, seria um bom lugar para se viver...longe de tudo...quase um refúgio - ela fala sentando-se embaixo da arvore.

—é... realmente seria bom – Bardock fala com um sorriso torto de lado. Ele já havia cogitado construir uma casa ali várias vezes. Mas nunca realmente o fez, e agora pensando bem deveria o ter feito.

—Então...porque me trouxe aqui?

—Porque precisamos...- ele suspira - eu preciso achar um jeito de compromissa-la comigo – Bardock fala sincero.

—Não acho que será tão fácil, seu irmão me parece ser bem mais decidido que você – Gine fala seria.

Bardock recebe isso como um tapa na cara. Se não fosse um babaca, teria se compromissado com Gine assim que retornaram a Sadala. Mas em vez disso se prendeu ao seu orgulho idiota. Preferiu negar o que estava sentindo ao invés de se entregar.

—Tem razão, Haku é, mas decidido, mas não é eu. —Bardock fala convencido e puxa Gine para si colocando-a em seu colo. Então segura seu rosto com ambas as mãos a olhando nos olhos – e você é a minha garota, é a minha joia e ninguém irá toca-la além de mim – fala a beijando com doçura.

Gine não podia negar nada daquilo. Quanto mais ficava perto de Bardock, mas a ligação deles ficava forte, era algo tão forte que mesmo sem o vínculo feito parecia que algo real os unia de alguma forma. Não sabia explicar aquilo, mas sabia que ele era o único que despertava seus instintos sayajins.

Antes que percebessem já haviam se entregado novamente um ao outro, estavam ficando tão habituados um ao corpo do outro que era como uma perfeita sincronia de toques e sensações.

E lá estava as caudas entrelaçadas brincando entre si e os dois se reconfortando um no outro. Embora Gine lutasse contra a timidez de ficar tão exposta a ele.

—Eu vou dá um jeito eu prometo, você será minha, Gine – Bardock fala a encarando Gine dá um sorriso e Bardock arruma a mexa do seu cabelo atrás da orelha.


	10. Untouched

Naquela semana, Gine foi a última prova do seu vestido. Estava se sentindo estranha, e talvez mais melancólica que o costume, principalmente porque Bardock não desistira de forma alguma da ideia. Para ela, o seu casamento com Haku já era um fato. Carregar um acordo entre famílias, uma linhagem guerreira.

Frente ao espelho de provas ela deixava a mente voando nos seus próprios problemas, considerando aquilo que agora fazia, como uma mera banalidade e superficialidade.

—Humm, vamos ter que dá uma pequena folga – fala a sayajin ao perceber que o vestido estava um pouco apertado despertando assim Gine do seu transe. — Nada demais, mas ainda assim seria ruim para fechar a peça na cintura.

Ela, no entanto, levara absolutamente na esportiva. Afinal estava em rotina bem manhosa desde que chegara a Sadala, não estava fazendo missões, priorizava seu aprendizado, sem treinos exaustivos para ganho extra de poder – embora seu pai ainda a abrigasse a treinar – e tinha tempo para suas paixões.

—Acho que eu deveria comer menos – riu, se bem que ela parou para analisar naquele momento estava comendo até demais para os padrões de um sayajin, mas pensando em sua rotina era algo altamente compreensível, ainda mais pelo tanto que Bardock sugava dela nos últimos dias nos seus encontros às escuras.

—Que isso? Não, você está linda...por falar nisso, seu pai pediu que escolhesse o modelo do vestido para o seu noivado para começarmos a produzir já. – Fala a sayajin.

Gine fica apreensiva, não sabia realmente como tudo ficaria e aquilo a assustava.

(...)

Naquela manhã do baile, todo o castelo estava um verdadeiro pandemônio com os preparativos para a festa, mas Vegeta só queria ver uma pessoa: Mika.

Ele saiu cedo para se encontrar com ela.

Logo de início ele estava resignado aquilo, ficaria noivo e logo depois seria o casamento e isso seria o pior. Ele não estava pronto para abdicar dela, e achava que o que fazia era apenas para estar com ela até o fim. Porque ele realmente a amava.

Ao chegar ao local que sempre se encontravam, a viu como sempre: simples e bela.

Seus olhos brilhavam ao contempla-la ali serena, casta e limpa de artifícios. Eles não perdem muito tempo para ficarem juntos perdidos nos beijos e nos toques. Os corpos tinham uma sincronia perfeita entre eles, mesmo que o ato não fosse alcançado, não diminuía o prazer de estarem perdidos um no outro naquele instante.

Ali era o momento deles e somente deles. Nada tiraria aquilo, e Mika tinha sua razão quando dizia a Vegeta que no fim eles teriam aquelas memórias para sempre, pois ele fazia questão de guarda-las consigo até o fim dos seus dias. Então já perto do final da manhã ele tinha finalmente que ir, mas antes deu a Mika algo: Um colar com um pingente.

Era uma fina corrente de ouro branco com uma pedra rosa pendente gravada o símbolo real. Essa pedra, Vegeta a achou em uma das suas missões e ao vê-la por mais simples que fosse queria dá-la a Mika já que era algo comum nos reis presentear ao seu amor com algo assim. A pedra estava só, em meio a rochas sem valor algum em um estado bruto, mas ao mesmo tempo belo. Não precisou mais de que uma pequena polida para revelar uma preciosidade natural. Pertencia Mika sem dúvidas. Mika por sua vez amou o presente tão singular e tão cheio de sentido para ela, que só a fez amar ainda mais o sayajin.

Se despediram sabendo que aquela noite deveriam deixar tudo para trás, mas no intimo de cada um deles, não estavam prontos para isso.

...

No domo real, a troca de golpes era intensa. talvez a intensão maior era aliviar as tensões do que aquele final de dia traria a ambos. mas estava cada um preso nos seus próprios demônios.

—Tenho a impressão que não sou só eu que estou indo a forca – Vegeta debocha Bardock durante o treino.

Bardock dá um longo suspiro,

—Tem razão quanto a isso – Bardock começa.

Vegeta arqueia a sobrancelha encarando o amigo, Bardock estava incomodado sem dúvidas e era transparente aquilo.

—O que houve? – Vegeta pergunta, mas na verdade não queria ter que prolongar muito aquilo. Sentimentos não eram muito o forte de guerreiros sayajins, não se havia muito a dizer, geralmente frente a outros eles tinham receios de soarem fracos. Eles não precisavam se abrir apenas organizar as ideias.

—Meu irmão se compromissou com uma certa sayajin que ...que eu quero para mim – Bardock confessa resignado da reação do amigo.

Vegeta o fita por alguns segundos, definitivamente foi pego de surpresa. Uma porque Bardock nunca foi do tipo que se interessaria por uma única fêmea, era fato. Dois, porque o guerreiro sempre fora convicto de sua vontade de apenas perpetuar sua linhagem e quando fosse obrigado a faze-lo apenas.

—E quem é a sayajin em questão? – Vegeta pergunta finalmente.

—A irmã de Shonnu — Bardock fala – a Gine.

Vegeta realmente não esperava por aquilo. Era sem dúvidas a coisa mais estranha e definitivamente os filhos de Konattsu tinham um gosto bem peculiar, mas quem era ele para julgar? Olha pra Mika! Fraca e sentimental..., mas ele ponderou, logo Gine? uma guerreira de classe medíocre, terceira classe sem poder de luta e sem duvidas deveria ser intragável como a irmã. e o pior, nojenta e fraca. prepotência sem poder era o fim, que droga de linhagem o amigo esperava ter com a sayajin? mas resignou-se apenas a responder:

—A pergunta é, quem chegou primeiro?

Bardock dá um longo suspiro encarando Vegeta com uma cara do tipo: "sério que está perguntando isso? Acho que é meio óbvio" E Vegeta entendeu o olhar. Lembrou-se do enorme tempo que Bardock ficou com a garota privado do resto do mundo, e finalmente de ter se deitado com a filha caçula do general. é... ele tinha um problemão.

—Tem certeza que realmente sente algo por essa garota? – Vegeta falou. Na verdade, ele estava supondo que Bardock só estava daquela forma porque havia passado tempo demais com a garota e sobre o risco de ficarem ali de certa forma para sempre poderia ter afetado a percepção do amigo.

—porque pergunta isso? — Bardock fala confuso.

—Você passou por algumas coisas com ela, então é presumível que tenha relação com o fardo que sua mente teve que carregar naquele tempo, vocês dormiram juntos e... adrenalina, medo. não te julgo, seria algo... aceitável. – Vegeta pondera.

Mesmo em meio aos golpes que travavam, a concentração na conversa era estranhamente sincrônica aos movimentos.

—Você acha isso mesmo? – Bardock pergunta confuso – Mika acha outra coisa! – bufou - o fato é que me sinto...- ele respira fundo - ela é diferente, e isso é o que importa, eu a quero, muito mesmo. como nunca quis uma fêmea.

Vegeta parou a luta e olhou para o amigo.

—Bom, então você tem um grande problema, e eu não sei como você pode reverter isso. E na verdade eu queria reverter meu próprio problema. Cada um com o seu, não é? – Vegeta conclui e volta a atacar Bardock.

Cada um com seu...

como um quero ter um compromisso e o outro querendo livrar-se do seu. Ironia? talvez muita dela sobrando.

(...)

Shonnu estava terminado de se vestir em uma das suítes do castelo. As servas davam os últimos toques na sayajin, e assim como ela se arrumava ali, em sua casa, Gine, terminava de vestir o seu vestido e percebeu mais uma vez que estava levemente apertado. Nada que fosse um grande problema, mas se perguntou se a folga realmente foi feita.

Ela se olhava no espelho se sentindo tão estranha naqueles trajes. Era muito para sua percepção principalmente ter que usar joias, maquiagem, penteados..., mas olhando no espelho agora, até que se achava...diferente. Era a única palavra que vinha em sua mente. Ela olha mais uma vez ao relógio em sua suíte e já estava quase na hora.

Não havia visto Haku desde do dia que se encontraram pela última vez no hangar antes dele partir e sinceramente não sabia como se comportar, ainda mais agora que estavam compromissados. Aquilo era um verdadeiro caos em sua mente, sentia-se culpada por trair o sayajin com o irmão, sentia os sentimentos confusos, sentia que tudo estava errado, sentia enjoos, e sentia que seu coração não lhe pertencia, mas seu pai o trocou em um acordo de mesa por uma maldita linhagem nobre e guerreira.

A serva anunciou que Haku estava à espera dela na sala. Gine estava nervosa e ansiosa, então ela desce as escadas indo de encontro a Haku. Ele trajava um elegante terno. Tão diferente das armaduras tradicionais e os trajes militares.

Haku ao ver Gine simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar da sayajin, estava arrebatado por ela. Simplesmente tudo harmonizava nela...era perfeita e agora ele estava mais realizado ainda, pois ela era toda sua e a tomaria para si o quanto antes não importava que seu irmão já a tivesse tocado, no lugar dele teria feito a mesma coisa, ainda mais porque na situação que ambos se encontravam naquele planeta, as chances eram muito nulas de serem encontrados, então não havia muito o que ponderar. Mas agora não tinha mais nada daquilo, e Bardock não se importou com a femea depois isso ficou nítido quando se recusou a acompanha-la. Haku sabia que ela não era o tipo de femea que atraia Bardock, então pra ele nada daquilo importava. Só importava que agora Gine seria apenas dele, sua companheira, sua mulher. Com um longo suspiro ele recebeu Gine e não pode evitar de beija-la segurando o rosto dela com suavidade. Os lábios macios e doces, ficou pensando neles durante o tempo que esteve fora em missão. Queria ter aproveitado um pouco mais da companhia de Gine em Sadala, mas agora teriam tempo, e mais que isso, uma vida toda. Seu pai já havia marcado o noivado e tão logo fariam o casamento.

Haku deu um sorriso ao se afastar de Gine. A sayajin por sua vez respirava pesado, não pelo desejo, ou pela saudade, mas por não saber como as coisas ficariam. Haku era amável e não merecia ser traído. Ela precisava ser sincera antes do noivado, talvez assim ele desistisse. ela tinha medo de casar-se e em plena núpcias ele descobrir que sua castidade já não existia mais.

—Haku, antes que você faça algo sem saber eu preciso lhe dizer que...— ela começou, mas Haku a interrompeu. Ele segurou na cintura dela e olhou no fundo de seus olhos quando disse:

—Eu sei que não é mais virgem, não se preocupe, não estou fazendo nada às cegas – Haku fala sério – nem me importo com essa coisa estúpida.

Gine dá um curto sorriso, Haku era um sayajin digno definitivamente. E sentia mal cada vez mais. Porque ele tinha que ser tão bom? desde as conversas, os carinhos, a sutileza...

(...)

Ao entrar no grande salão de braços dados com Haku, ela sentiu o corpo estremecer em um nervoso. Era muito luxo e muita pompa aquilo. As mesas dispostas com marcação programada. Tudo impecável. Mas ao entrar no salão sentiu muitos olhares em sua direção e corou. Pela primeira vez deu graças a Kami pelo blush em suas maçãs do rosto.

Eles caminharam passando por vários sayajins que Gine nunca havia visto na vida e que cumprimentavam ambos, ela como filha do general sayajin, apenas sorria, cumprimentava, acenava... Ao se aproximarem do setor em que estava a mesa deles, Gine sentiu seu coração disparar pois próxima a mesa deles estava a de Bardock.

A família de Konattsu estava em uma mesa e a de Gine em outra, verdadeiramente muito próximas e na zona de prestigio. Haku e Gine por estarem juntos estavam na mesa do general Rice, o pai de Gine, e esse, assim que viu a filha se colocou de pé e cumprimentou Haku e eles logo sentaram-se a mesa conversando. Gine deu um curto olhar em direção a Bardock que ainda a olhava embasbacado.

Processando...

Digerindo...

—Para de olhar assim, vai chamar atenção – Mika deu uma cotovelada em Bardock o trazendo de volta.

—Ela está tão linda – ele disse completamente desgostoso.

—E acompanhada – Mika completou – e pra sempre – esfregou na cara de Bardock.

Ele estremeceu diante dos fatos, sua pequena não era sua de fato. Como fazer algo ante aquilo? ele estava a enlouquecer completamente. sua sanidade dizia-lhe adeus a cada dia, e podia jurar que estava a um passo de literalmente roubar a noiva do irmão e fugir.

...

Vegeta estava agoniado, andando de um lado a outro em seu quarto. Agora sabia como seu irmão se sentiu, mas se bem que Paragus gostava de Bura, não estava indo a forca, mas sim de livre vontade. O príncipe herdeiro então deu um longo suspiro, definitivamente estava indo para a forca naquele instante e ainda teria que suportar Shonnu. Então imaginou o que Bardock via em Gine? Deveria ser igual a irmã e o pior é que ainda era fraca.

—Está na hora alteza – anuncia um sayajin responsável pela organização da festa o trazendo de seus pensamentos. olhou seu reflexo no espelho, não era altivo, era amargurado com a porra do peso da linhagem. dizer a si mesmo que só fazia aquilo pela continuidade da linhagem real.

"uma linhagem forte" repetia mentalmente.

Ele então sai dali, e após uma caminhada encontra-se com Shonnu. Ele a olha de cima a baixo. A sayajin estava impecável, como uma verdadeira princesa. Era linda sem dúvidas, mas não era tragável ao seu paladar.

Onde estava com a cabeça ao escolhe-la afinal?

"poder de luta" era tudo que vinha em sua mente naquele instante.

Tentava usar isso como justificativa para a escolha, porque no final era isso que importava, não queria correr o risco de ter uma cria fraca e ter que fazer como seu pai fez com Paragus e ele, ou pior, mandar seu filhote a uma das colônias. Seria vergonhoso o rei ter crias fracas, não culpava o general pelo que fez com Gine, afinal, ele teria feito o mesmo.

Mas no caso de Gine ainda era ameno, ela era uma fêmea e isso bastava, mas pelo visto isso não importava ao general, ainda mais a decepção de perder a companheira no parto de uma cria quase sem poder.

Vegeta deu o braço a Shonnu. A garota era tão arrogante quanto ele. Tinha o nítido orgulho e prepotência, a pose de uma verdadeira rainha guerreira e Rice deveria ser muito orgulho de sua cria, pensou Vegeta, mas como odiava aquela sayajin, e quando mais pensava nisso, mais pensava no quando seria impossível se deitar com ela e toca-la. Estava criando repulsa a sua futura companheira antes mesmo de se casar. Oh céus nada poderia ser pior que isso: se deitar com a sayajin com a mera conveniência de ter filhos, e nada mais.

Eles entram no grande salão e é iniciada a cerimônia de noivado e Vegeta sempre que podia deixava seu olhar buscar conforto nos olhos de Mika. como aquilo o incomodava. cada vez mais pensava em algo estupido, como ele amava e desejava a maldita sayajin fraca!

—Agora sabe como me sinto – Murmura Bardock a amiga, uma vez que percebera a troca de olhares entre ela e o príncipe herdeiro.

na verdade, tudo era uma grade merda. Nunca deveria ter deixado tudo ir tão longe, talvez ele e Mika fosses os seres amis estúpidos da face de Sadala. Já Mika sentiu o peso das palavras do amigo. Aquilo doía demais para ter descrição.

Shonnu ganhou o brasão real e agora recebia os cumprimentos dos nobres junto a Vegeta e o rei. E tão logo isso acabou, a festa pode começar realmente.

Gine estava entretida em suas conversas com Haku, e seu pai estava satisfeito com o sayajin que havia escolhido a sua filha. Mas o notório orgulho agora era de Shonnu, isso era nítido ainda, ainda mais pelos cumprimentos que recebia.

Mas na mesa ao lado, as coisas podiam se complicar ainda mais.

—Então, vocês já decidiram quando vão se compromissar? — Konattsu intima a Bardock e Mika. havia se cansado de esperar! seu primogênito havia feito uma maravilhosa escolha, restava agora seu caçula, e esse pelo visto só a base da ameaça.

Bardock, no entanto, se engasga com aquilo.

—Já falamos sobre isso, não vamos nos compromissar. – responde firme o jovem de cabelos desgrenhados. mas não era o que Konattsu queria ouvir.

—Seu pai conversou comigo hoje Mika – Konattsu falou encarando os dois.

—O QUE? Como assim? – Mika fica atordoada, quando seu pai estava decidindo seus contratos de união?

—Ambos nos preocupamos com essa proximidade de vocês, já dura anos e achamos que isso poderia acarretar em algo sem volta, se é que já não tenha acontecido... – Konattsu cerra os olhos encarando os dois que coram com a afirmação do sayajin.

—Não aconteceu, posso garantir! – Bardock se pronuncia, Mika estava constrangida demais para falar algo naquele instante.

—De qualquer forma. Daremos um prazo para vocês, um compromisso ou nós iremos tomar frente disso entendido? – Konattsu fala firme e autoritário.

Ambos consentem obrigatoriamente. Como se tudo não estivesse ruim o bastante, agora tinha isso.

Em dado momento, Haku tira Gine para dançar.

Gine não era acostumada mesmo tendo feito uma ou outra aula, mas Haku a guiava muito bem o que facilitou muito. O sayajin tinha muita firmeza em seus movimentos e Gine estava começando a se divertir naquele baile.

Pra se livrar de seu pai, Bardock tira Mika para dançar também, fugindo daquilo, a longa conversa dele sobre responsabilidades, talvez devesse ter dito o que fez naquele planeta com a filha mais nova do general, isso sim talvez mostrasse ao pai que ele não tinha o menor senso de responsabilidade.

A valsa soava por todos os lados, e Bardock sofria a sua amargura enquanto Mika sofria a dela, mas o que realmente terminou de acabar com Bardock naquele momento foi ver seu irmão beijando Gine no meio da pista de dança. Aquilo já era demais! sua possessividade já estava no limite. Ele se aproximou do casal interrompendo aquele contato ao arrastar a sua acompanhante junto e pediu Gine em uma dança deixando Mika com Haku que não entendeu nada, mas também não ficou nada feliz.

—O que você está fazendo? – Bardock sussurra no ouvido de Gine.

—Como assim o que estou fazendo? —Gine fica surpresa com a pergunta.

—Você está o beijando...—Bardock fala furioso.

—Se você não intendeu, eu estou noiva do se irmão você gostando ou não – Gine alfineta.

—Mas você é minha – Bardock tentava segurar o imenso ciúme que sentia se contendo o máximo.

Os dois dançavam de forma tão graciosa no salão que mal pareciam discutir naquele instante, Haku ainda os olhava a certa distância enquanto guiava Mika em seus movimentos.

Ciúme pelo visto era algo que habitava os dois irmãos no mesmo momento.

—Engraçado você dizer que eu sou sua quando o compromisso foi selado por seu irmão – Gine soa ressentida – ah! e não se esquece que nem ao menos me acompanhar você quis, então pare de lastimar o que você mesmo provocou!

—Rwnnr, eu sei o que eu fiz! Eu sou um idiota e já temos um consenso nisso tá bom? mas não posso deixar que se case com ele. Já lhe disse que o único que pode toca-la sou eu. Eu a amo Gine!

Gine dá um longo suspiro, era muito difícil aquilo.

—Isso já está complicando-se demais não acha? Eu sei que o eu sinto é forte, mas o que quer fazer? Matar seu irmão?

—mata-lo talvez não, mas fugir com a noiva dele é uma boa possibilidade – Bardock fala irritado e Gine ver que ele falava realmente sério.

—Está louco? O que pensa que vai ser de nós? fugir!? oh céus... seremos literalmente sem lar, sem... seremos banidos pelas leis de Sadala e de suas colônias, iriamos para onde? está louco!

—É... tudo tem seu lado ruim, não é? – Bardock fala com um sorriso torto, mas na verdade ocultava seu desespero.

—Bardock, só esquece isso tá bom... – Gine sentencia – é mais fácil assim – termina angustiada.

os olhos se encaram num silencio irritante e ruim.

—Fim da dança! – Haku fala pegando Gine novamente para si e entregando Mika a Bardock.

Haku parecia muito mais possessivo que o irmão naquele instante, afinal, a sayajin era sua noiva. então ele envolve Gine para mais perto de si e se afastam de Bardock e Mika.

—Não quero você perto do meu irmão — ele fala firme e autoritário encarando Gine. Ela podia ver seu semblante carregado de ciúmes.

—Mas porquê? Ele apenas me salvou, conversávamos – Gine fala

—Não ligo, e o principal motivo para manter distância é por saber exatamente o que se passou entre vocês. Você agora é minha Gine e não quero que ninguém a toque além de mim.

Gine engoliu em seco todo aquele ciúme descabido, embora tivesse a mente pesada em uma consciência traidora.

mas como negar?

Respirou fundo e consentiu. afinal em pouco tempo ele seria seu marido, e diferente do que aquele momento tenha soado, ele sempre o foi gentil, afetuoso, paciente...

—Haku idiota – rosnou Bardock —quem ele pensa que é?

—O noivo dela! – Mika desdenha tristemente – e estava roxo de ciúmes de vocês. Ficou praguejando o tempo todo e não tirou os olhos de vocês um único segundo.

—Eu preciso dela, o que vou fazer? Como posso quebrar essa droga de compromisso? – Bardock estava desesperado naquele ponto.

Mika preparou-se para falar, mas não teve chance. Vegeta se aproximou deles e trocou os pares de dança. Shonnu adorou o fato de finalmente estar com Bardock, e Mika suspira aliviada em estar nos braços de Vegeta, mas Bardock estava concentrado em Gine, que agora dançava tão intima de seu irmão, e naquele momento sua última preocupação era Shonnu, ou Mika, ou qualquer outra coisa. Ele dançou tão mecanicamente que a garota estranhou, ele a estava ignorando por completo e Shonnu demorou a perceber os olhares direcionados de Bardock até que finalmente a ficha caiu e ela ficou furiosa com Gine.

Bardock era como o consolo de Shonnu por ter que aguentar Vegeta. Na sua mente seria o guerreiro que serviria a cama da rainha sayajin depois do circo todo. E Gine não era digna dele e jamais seria, era fraca e pateticamente sentimentalista. Mas por mais que Shonnu forçasse uma conversa, Bardock simplesmente a estava ignorando e ela queria soca-lo naquele momento.

—Não seria de bom tom todos saberem que cobiça a noiva de seu irmão, não acha? – Shonnu finalmente se pronuncia de forma que chama a atenção de Bardock.

—O que? Eu...—Bardock tenta disfarça.

—Te garanto que meu pai e o seu não ficariam nada felizes em saber disso – Shonnu fala.

—Talvez eu quero que eles saibam – Bardock provoca.

—Humm, então está mesmo cobiçando minha irmã? – Shonnu sorri vitoriosa

Bardock fica surpreso em ter sido tão estúpido.

—Eu...estou. - Confessa o sayajin- está satisfeita? Eu a amo – Bardock revela para total desgosto de Shonnu. Ela sentiu seu corpo tremer de raiva naquele instante, e faria de tudo para facilitar as coisas para Haku, mesmo não o suportando.

Gine era um pedrisco, pequeno e inoportuno. um vermizinho a ser esmagado. a tirava tudo que era seu por direito: primeiro sua mãe, o amor do seu pai, porque nascera parecida com a mãe e agora ele...

Aquilo não desceria tão facilmente. a garota era um lembrete de fracasso da genética da sua linhagem de guerra.

—Com licença – falou Shonnu parando a dança e se soltando de Bardock, ele viu a garota caminhando em direção ao general e naquele momento ele pensou em tudo sentindo o coração disparar, mas ponderou. Talvez fosse bom ele saber logo que Bardock queria Gine, porque mesmo que desce algum problema, depois eles ficariam juntos e ele não tinha dúvidas.

...

—Querida, onde está o príncipe? – perguntou o Rice a sua filha.

—Se entretendo com a ralé no salão – fala fria. O general logo viu Vegeta e uma sayajin no salão dançando e voltou o olhar a filha.

—O que quer? – perguntou.

—Eu vim pedir que adiante o compromisso de Gine, acho que não precisar esperar muito

O general se surpreende e arqueia a sobrancelha encarando Shonnu.

—E porque eu deveria fazer isso? – perguntou Rice curioso.

—Porque não sei se Gine permanecerá intocada por muito tempo. Na verdade, conversando com o filho mais novo de Konattsu ele me disse que Haku e ela estão ficando muito íntimos depressa. – o general estende o olhar em direção a Bardock que o olhava a distância - talvez se não fosse essa missão que ele fez recentemente, provavelmente minha amada irmãzinha já tivesse se entregado e sido deflorada, não queremos uma detonar dessa na nossa linhagem não é mesmo?

O general olha para Haku e Gine e vê o jovem muito próximo dela e sua cauda firmando na cintura da sua filha. "possessivo ele já está em grande escala...isso é um grande problema" ponderou o general. Precisava realmente cuidar, ele sabia bem o quanto a ansiedade juvenil poderia adiantar as coisas, ou por tudo a perder.

—Vou acatar a sua opinião Shonnu, de fato tenho meus receios. – O general determina e retira sua filha para dançar enquanto discutem os fatos de Gine.

Um pouco depois ele chama Haku e troca algumas palavras com o jovem sayajin, a fim de determinar que o casamento ocorra o quanto antes.

O baile continuava, e depois de longas horas as pessoas começavam a partir e os mais jovens que ali ficaram, estavam menos inibidos e livre de formalidades, principalmente depois do rei se retirar e ficar somente o príncipe.

Na mesa estava sentada Gine, Haku, Seripa, Mika, Bardock, Toma, Vegeta e alguns outros sayajins.

Eles conversavam sobres várias coisas além dos combates, invasões, colônias. Risos e as vezes olhares perdidos entre casais trocados.

era uma merda tudo aquilo!

Gine se divertia com Mika e Seripa conversando sobre algumas coisas diferentes, mas femininas. Mas Gine estava se sentindo fortemente nauseada. Estava se segurando o tempo todo, mas estava insustentável já.

Ela pediu licença da mesa e Seripa junto de Mika vão com ela mesmo ela insistindo em não.

Ao chegar ao banheiro Gine se tranca na cabine individual vomitando tudo o que podia e Seripa fica muito preocupada com a amiga tal como Mika. Quando Gine finalmente se recompõe ela vai até uma das pias e ao se olhar no espelho percebe o quão estava abatida. Ela viu os olhares das sayajins para ela.

—Não é nada, meu pai me disse que deve ser adaptação a gravidade, já que Lagash era bem menor.

Seripa sorriu e Mika continuou a retocar a maquiagem.

—Tá, mas você está assim desde que chegou em Sadala? – perguntou Seripa agora curiosa.

—Bom...na verdade começou bem depois. — Responde Gine agora retocando a maquiagem também.

—Gine garota, alta gravidade afeta no máximo uns cinco dias e é bem no começo...— Seripa para e a olha e então nega com a cabeça rindo das próprias bobagens pensadas – olha se eu não te conhecesse e soubesse como é toda cheia de pudores poderia até dizer que tá gravida, eu sei é idiota, logo você! se brincar ainda vai ter problemas na noite de núpcias menina! Se bem que o bonitão do Haku vai tirar essa sua vergonha rapidinho! hahaha.

Gine dá um sorriso do comentário, até a ficha cair e franzir o cenho em profunda preocupação.

Seripa continuava conversando alegremente sobre soldados e diversão pervertidas dos sayajins sem linhagem nobre. Mas Gine sentia um frio percorrer sua espinha, e Mika que sabia através de Bardock de tudo que havia acontecido e que estava acontecendo fica estática. Definitivamente Bardock estava em apuros, e não só ele, Gine estava junto no pacote.

"puta merda!" pensou, ela precisava mesmo fazer algo, avisar alguém!

Seria um imenso escândalo algo como aquilo vir à tona assim.

....

Gine estava tão perdida em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu a hora que Mika saiu do banheiro e muito menos a hora que Seripa começou a chamar seu nome, pois a mente pensava em cada maldita vez que se deitou com Bardock, desde a primeira vez, era muito azar na sua droga de vida, perder sua virgindade e ainda conceber, ela sentia o ar faltando, sentia-se acuada, amedrontada... Então Seripa a arrasta de volta ao salão e Gine estava completamente fora do ar.

Mika assim que chegou à mesa chamou Bardock para dar uma volta. precisava falar ou ia surtar!

Ela caminhava tão apressada que Bardock ficou com medo que ela estivesse passando mal ou algo do tipo. Quando Mika finalmente parou em uma área muito afastada, ela recuperou o folego pelos passos acelerados que havia dado ecomeçou:

—Gine está gravida! - falou de supetão segurando o ombro de Bardock.

Bardock estreitou os olhos por alguns segundo como se se absorve a informação naquele instante, tudo soou como uma maldita câmera lenta. Mas realmente estava difícil pensar naquele instante, tão difícil, que sua cauda se soltou de sua cintura e começo a balançar sozinha de um lado a outro em agitação. A mesma agitação que corria em seu sangue aquele instante.

Mika estava tão agitada quando ele. Tinha que ajudar Bardock e não sabia como o fazer. Mas o silencio do amigo a preocupava em demasiado.

—Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou finalmente quebrando o longo silencio.

—Certeza, não..., mas eu posso afirmar que vale a penas ir bem a fundo nisso —Mika conta o que viu e ouviu no banheiro.

Para nenhum deles havia dúvidas. tudo tem consequência. até porque tudo começou assim que ela voltou a Sadala e Bardock sabia o que fizeram naquele planeta.

—Tenho que pensar em alguma coisa rápido. Isso pode ser um grande problema.

Eles voltam até a mesa e Bardock não conseguiu não olhar para Gine naquele momento. Ele pensou por um segundo em tudo que estava acontecendo. Um sorriso fraco surgiu em sua face, mas Haku olhava atentamente seu irmão naquele momento quase como se o analisasse.

Haku tinha certeza agora mais do que nunca que Bardock estava interessado em Gine, mas aquilo não fazia sentido...foi ele mesmo que a evitou. Era muito confuso, mas fosse o que fosse Haku não estava disposto a abrir mão de Gine, nem mesmo por Bardock, porque ele amava aquela sayajin! por Kami como amava. Então decidiu tira-la de perto do irmão de vez, então Haku chamou Gine irem embora.

Gine não estava mais com astral para nada daquilo. E por algum motivo sua angustia parecia ainda maior, ela parecia precisar de conforto e só havia um conforto que ela queria, como concertar as coisas? como dizer a Haku, como... Deus, seu a pai a mataria, literalmente se algo como aquilo arruinasse o nome da sua família. Um último olhar foi trocado pelo casal de amantes quando ela saia. Bardock sentia toda a angustia que Gine tinha naquele instante, ele não sabia como, nem o porquê. Ele só sentia.

Ele ia resolver isso da única forma que conhecia, na força bruta. iria falar com seu pai logo pela manhã, com o general ou quem quer que fosse, mas aquele casamento de Haku e Gine não iria acontecer jamais!

(...)

Em vez de levar a sayajin para a casa dela, ele levou para sua. Estava a muito tempo querendo ficar a sós com a garota, e agora ele tinha esse direito. afinal o casamento deles seria logo depois do noivado. ele tinha certeza do que queria, a amava, qual era o empecilho?

Haku puxa Gine para si a beijando intensamente a envolvendo cada vez mais em seu corpo. Gine estava tão perdida em si que somente se deixou levar, pensava que talvez não fosse nada daquilo, não poderia simplesmente estar grávida, não é? seria muito azar. Não sabia o que faria para sair daquela situação. Haku sobe com ela até seu quarto com a garota no colo a beijando. Sua respiração estava ofegante e carregada de desejo. Ele entra em seu quarto soltando Gine e tranca sua porta. Gine o olhava ofegante e confusa com tudo aquilo. Mas Haku não deixou espaço para hesitação. Ele a queria descontrolávelmente. Ele puxa ela para si novamente a tomando para um beijo novamente e logo volta a tocar o corpo da sayajin o desejo reprimido estava vindo à tona com toda força, seus instintos gritavam para toma-la. A mão alcança o zíper e o vestido cai no chão.

Haku enlouquece ao ver o corpo semi nu de Gine. Ele não ia se conter... a cauda se enrosca na dela e trazendo mais para si e logo Gine estava deitada sobre a cama do sayajin. Os trajes dele agora estavam no chão e os lábios percorriam uma trilha do pescoço de Gine até os seios. A respiração estava descompassada. Haku senti o ki pulsando novamente no corpo de Gine, mas ele altera o dele mesmo em resposta. O que quer que fosse não ia o atrapalhar duas vezes. Ele a queria, era como uma sede incontrolável. Ele gemia de desejo e antes que Gine pudesse ao menos pensa, sentiu seu corpo sendo invadido. A intensidade de Haku era forte e quase animalesca. Gine podia ver o controle de Haku se esvaindo. Os músculos sobressaltando, as presas evidenciadas. Mas Gine estava apenas mecânica aquilo. Ela não conseguia se libertar por completo. Não era como estar com Bardock. O que ela sentia naquele instante não era nem um ínfimo do que Bardock provocava em seu corpo e Gine estava se cansando rápido, sentia a energia que agora ela sabia ser do seu ventre lutando contra a energia de Haku. Era como se ele não tivesse autorização para toca-la. Gine sorriu triste daquilo, um filho de Bardock no ventre e estando na cama com o irmão dele, era quase uma piada cruel... ela só queria que terminasse logo. E depois de um tempo Haku despenca arfando ao seu lado na cama. Ele fita o teto completamente satisfeito e realizado. Gine definitivamente despertava seus instintos e o enlouquecia e depois de prova-la ele só queria tê-la mais e mais, e esperar até o casamento ia ser insuportável, então tinha que concordar com a conversa que teve como o general no baile. Eles deveriam antecipar a data para o mais rápido possível.

Após finalmente se recuperar Haku volta a beijar Gine e a possui-la novamente. Definitivamente ela era sua e se pudesse já a marcava ali mesmo antes da união. Após todo o cansaço abatendo sobre seu corpo ele finalmente deita e dorme abraçando Gine, enroscando sua cauda nela.

Gine quase não pregou o olho naquela noite. Seu scouter indicava várias chamadas, ela havia deixado em modo furtivo e silencioso, sabia que Bardock ligaria por algum motivo. Naquele momento se arrependeu amargamente do dia que havia saído de Lagash, se estivesse ainda na colônia sayajin nada daquilo jamais teria acontecido. mas por outro lado ela havia ganhado um novo motivo para si, e seria para vida toda. Banhada nesse pensamento ela deixou a mão correr sobre o ventre buscando alivio nos seus temores.

Um filhote sayajin...


	11. Florando

Os raios de sol atingiam seus olhos o incomodando, Bardock tivera a pior noite de toda sua vida e mal descansou qualquer coisa. Ele praticamente se arrastou até o chuveiro para ver se conseguia espantar o sono e os pensamentos por algum tempo embaixo de um bom banho.

No quarto no final do corredor no lado oposto da casa Haku estava terminado de tomar um longo banho e quando sai fica olhando a silhueta de Gine adormecida em sua cama. Ele sorri satisfeito com aquilo. Ele aperta o scouter e pede para a Serva providenciar alguns trajes feminino o mais rápido possível para ele. Após um tempo a serva traz alguns trajes para ele.

Ele se deita ao lado de Gine e aninha o cabelo da sayajin espalhados sobre a cama, não resistiu, e afundou o nariz nos cabelos negros aspirando do cheiro dela, ele gostava excecionalmente. Então Gine se mexeu levemente começando a despertar e foi abrindo lentamente os olhos começando a se situar, espreguiçou-se até se dar por conta que estava completamente nua e sob o olhar de Haku, imediatamente puxara os lençóis se cobrindo e estando muito corada. Ele tinha que admitir a si mesmo como ela ficava linda coradinha. contrastava com o temperamento forte dela o ar doce e gentil e principalmente tímido.

Segurando o rosto dela com suavidade, ele beijou-lhe os lábios e levantou-se. ele pegou uma toalha do seu armário e estendeu a garota sayajin que o olhava.

—Tem trajes limpos pra você. – disse e apontou a porta do banheiro para ela. Gine, no entanto piscara algumas vezes, estava ainda letárgica sobre o pensamento do que descobrira na noite anterior: Grávida! como contar a ele aquilo?

—Obrigada – respondeu e levantou-se enrolando-se na toalha e foi ao banheiro, precisava de uma boa ducha quente.

...

Ela sentiu a face arder, numa vergonha intensa assim que chegaram à mesa de café da manhã e toparam o pai deles sentado ali tomando já o café da manhã. O olhar de Konattsu era extremamente intimidador e repreendedor ao filho e a ela. Mas o que ela queria? acabara de passar a noite com o sayajin!

Haku, no entanto, já sabia o longo sermão que viria pela frente, sobre manter a honra e bom nome da família. mas ele não se importava, poxa, Konattsu tinha que lhe dar crédito, afinal o casamento entre os dois era uma mera formalidade por vir rapidamente, dormir com ela alguns dias antes não era tão errado, logo ela seria sua mulher mesmo!

—Conversamos depois Haku – disse firme e autoritário o sayajin e o filho primogénito consentiu.

então ambos, Gine e Haku, sentaram-se começando a tomar café, o assunto a mesa? o casamento. onde morariam, como seria a festa, convidados... e Gine tentava controlar-se, pensar, participar, mas estava com uma única coisa em mente: uma criança, em tese, bastarda que carregava agora. Ela precisava falar com Haku!

Precisou de um tempo, e logo quem ela não queria ver se juntara a eles na mesa. o olhar surpreso de Bardock pela garota estar era notório, e Gine não conseguiu manter firme seu olhar, ela abaixou de volta a mesa seus olhos, perdido no prato a sua frente. O que fazer? como resolver aquilo?

os olhares dos dois irmãos se encontraram, e pela primeira vez na vida deles, exibia e transparecia toda a hostilidade que havia, e uma tensão logo foi formada ali, principalmente quando os lábios de Haku curvaram-se sutilmente em um sorriso ao enlaçar sua cauda na de Gine. e Bardock tinha raiva, muita dela na verdade, tanta que era possível sentir as ondas quentes que ele emanava com o ki levemente alterado. Mas a raiva dele não era só para com o irmão. Não... a raiva dele também era desferia a ele mesmo pela burrice que fez, por tudo que evitou sentir e por tudo que desprezou. pela garota que ele negara veemente ter se apaixonado até se dar conta que não a teria.

Mas ele ia colocar um ponto final em tudo aquilo, e não deixaria passar mais nem um dia sequer!

o pigarro forte chamou a atenção dos dois e Konattsu apenas se atentava aquela hostilidade entre ambos, perguntando-se o que havia acontecido na noite anterior para aquilo.

—O rei modificou a agenda do príncipe ontem, portanto não será necessário que se apresente hoje. – disse o Sayajin firme.

—Ótimo, assim eu tenho tempo livre para resolver embaraços de família – disse Bardock com todas as letras quando voltou a olhar o irmão.

—Eu não vejo embaraço algum! acho que você é o problema Bardock! – disse Haku.

—Eu acho melhor eu ir e... – Gine começou a dizer se levantando e Haku segurou seu pulso e ela o olhou.

—Pensei em passar o dia contigo, poderíamos ver as questões do nosso casamento. – disse ele

—Não vai ter casamento! – bradou Bardock irritado levantando-se de uma vez e batendo forte na mesa – simplesmente não vai, ela não vai se casar com você!

Konattsu inflou-se e irritou-se com aquilo. como o moleque ousa desrespeitá-lo debaixo do seu próprio teto? desonrar o irmão daquela forma e ainda ofender a filha do general Rice?

—Tá louco? – bradou Haku e Gine apertou a sua cauda entorno de si, se sentia acuada com aquilo, queria apenas sumir e de preferência para bem longe deles.

—Ligue para o general, vamos resolver isso! — Bardock fala serio

Gine treme nessa hora

Konattsu associou aquilo tudo a garota sayajin e negou com a cabeça com raiva quando se levantou e bradou!

—Já chega! vocês dois, já chega! querem me dizer algo? não vão me envergonhar. Bardock, isso não é uma disputa mesquinha entre vocês, já são crescidos, conhece as regras, conhece as leis o que espera fedelho?

Bardock engoliu em seco e olhou para Gine que se recusava a manifestar-se. Ela tinha medo por tanto e por tudo.

—Eu a amo e quero me vincular a ela – falou Bardock sério e Konattsu bufou e soltou um riso irônico.

—Ahhh você a ama? estranho esse amor que o fez rejeitar ela. Não vou ser conivente com suas imaturidades garoto, seu irmão esteve a frente, seu irmão se compromissou com ela e ele celebrou um acordo de união e você o que fez? vem até mim choramingar? aceita, que nem sempre as coisas são resolvidas com birras infantis!

—Acho que esse assunto termina aqui – disse Haku olhando para o irmão – me decepciona ao fazer isso, é meu irmão, mas não pense que eu abriria mão de minha da minha escolha por você!

eles se prepararam para voltar ao assunto anterior e Bardock ainda de pé, cerrou os punhos determinado, frustrado e mais raivoso ainda quando bradou:

—Eu a tive antes, é isso que importa? regras estupidas? é isso? ela foi minha!

os olhos de Konattsu abrem-se em um espanto absurdo, como assim? E Bardock sem perder tempo continuou.

—Acha que estive preso em um planeta qualquer com ela e nada aconteceu? ela é minha!

—Para o escritório agora! – determinou entredentes Konattsu aos dois filhos e olhou para Gine – Você garota, senta aqui e não saia me ouviu?

ela apenas anuiu aquilo, estava tremula, e se sentia incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação ante aquilo, talvez porque estava assustada e ainda processava. O que Bardock pensava que estava fazendo? se aquilo tudo desse errado, quem estava desonrada e agora gravida era ela.

...

Dentro do escritório do sayajin assessor real, a tensão era palpável, ele deslizara as mãos sobre os cabelos rebeldes que lembravam a distancia os de Bardock.

—O que aconteceu de fato? – perguntou a Bardock.

—Eu sei o que houve! – bradou Haku intrometendo-se e nesse instante a cauda de Konattsu estalou em repressão, mas Haku manteve-se firme – Eu sei de tudo que houve, sei que... – ele respirou fundo, tinha ciúmes, ele sabia que tinha, tinha medo de perde-la e isso era intenso – O que importa é que ela fora sincera comigo desde o começo, e eu escolhi estar com ela, a castidade é irrelevante pra mim.

Bardock o olhou com raiva e rosnou.

—Nunca ficará com ela! ela ama a mim!

as mãos de Konattsu deslizaram mais uma vez pelos cabelos.

—O que importa agora? é comigo que o compromisso foi selado, aceite.

—Mas é comigo que ela tem se deitado, é a mim que ela entregou o coração. – Desafiou Bardock com seriedade e naquele momento Haku perdeu a cabeça por completo.

Como assim eles têm se deitado juntos?

E não fora somente ele que se chocou, mas o pai dos sayajins também. e talvez com um pouco de orgulho ferido, ego e um ódio gigantesco, Haku atacou o irmão com grande fúria.

Se engalfinharam como dois selvagens, e Konattsu tentou se meter entre os dois, no exato momento que Haku derrubara Bardock no chão e socava o rosto do irmão sem dó. O pai dos sayajins agarrou o filho o puxando de cima do caçula que sentou-se cuspindo sangue.

da sala Gine ouvia parte da gritaria e da agitação, e com aquilo encolheu-se ainda mais. temorosa com o que poderia vir, ela não hesitara mais quando se levantou a fim de ir embora daquele lugar.

no escritório Haku gritava a plenos pulmões seu ódio para com o irmão.

—Não vai tê-la! nunca vai tê-la! – bradou Haku livrando-se do pai

—Ela não te ama!

—Me amará, e me honrará com o tempo, tempo esse bem longe de você!

—Eu faço o que for necessário Haku, não conhece minha obstinação.

Konattsu olhava de um ao outro e suspirou. Ele não iria tomar parte naquilo sozinho, era mais que uma briga infantil, era uma imensa briga de egos. se tudo era uma merda? Com certeza era na sua visão. Mas bem ou mal, Gine ainda era de uma das mais importantes linhagens guerreiras de Sadala, e acordo era acordo.

Ele apertou o botão do dispositivo de comunicação particular e falou direto ao general, se tinham que deixar as coisas em pratos limpos. Que fosse Rice a decidir.

...

Shonnu arqueou o cenho ao ver a expressão no rosto de seu pai, principalmente o que ele fez em seguida

—Onde vai tão cedo? – perguntou a sayajin que notara a ausência da irmã na mesa de café da manhã, então um sorriso malicioso desenhou-se nos seus lábios.

Mas o olhar mortal e frio que recebeu em resposta revelou muita coisa e ao mesmo tempo nada. Dificilmente o humor de seu pai ficava tão mortal longe dos campos de batalha, mas agora estava.

—Ah Gine, irmãzinha, o que aprontou?

(...)

Após tomar o seu café, Vegeta foi a sala do trono, tinha que se habituar a rotina do rei, e seu pai Sabze, fez questão dele começar a praticar as decisões, bem como participar de todas as reuniões e diplomacias de Sadala. ele tinha de entender tudo que se passava e logo, pois Vegeta, não havia tido um treinamento mais a fundo porque a princípio quem herdaria o trono era Paragus, e Vegeta teve seu treino e estudos aprimorado, embora o foco não tivesse sido o trono e sim diplomacia e estratégias de guerra, porque era comum o príncipe não herdeiro direto assumir o posto de general.

Assim que entrara ali, o rei notou a ausência de seu assessor, logo Konattsu que era impecavelmente pontual. O sayajin sempre lhe foi leal e prestativo, fato que veio desde a amizade de ambos ainda bem jovenzinhos. Fora não somente essa lealdade e cumplicidade que deram a Konattsu o cargo que ele tem, mas a destreza, e a inteligência e capacidade organizacional dele, fora que o sayajin detém de alto poder de luta, mas nunca optou por ser comandante no exército, ele sempre se focara ali, iniciando a carreira na central diplomática.

—Onde está Konattsu? – pediu Sabze, a um sayajin de classe baixa que auxiliava Konattsu.

—Meu rei, ele teve algumas questões familiares para resolver, mas logo virá - fala o sayajin.

Sabze, ouviu e ponderou. deveria ser algo realmente importante.

—Tudo bem, você está a par de toda a agenda da manhã? – pergunta o monarca.

—Sim senhor, Konattsu me enviou tudo agora pela manhã.

—Ok, podemos começar então – determina o rei finalmente sentando-se em seu trono.

Vegeta estava apreensivo naquele momento. Desejava que o assunto familiar não fosse o que ele estava pensando, do contrário, Bardock poderia ter grandes problemas.

(...)

Rice chegara à casa de Konattsu em pouco tempo, e foi recebido pela serva, mal entrara e o olhar fora de encontro com Gine que havia acabado de levantar-se a fim de fugir dali, pena que não tivera tempo. O olhar severo e completamente assustador do seu pai, recai sobre ela que estremece, afinal, ele estar ali não era um bom sinal.

O general sayajin, no entanto, estava furioso, os olhos negros incendiavam-se, ela havia passado a noite ali?

—Não me diga que... – rosnou assustadoramente, mas antes de terminar o que começou, surgiu Konattsu na sala acompanhado de Bardock e Haku.

E Gine pode comtemplar o rosto com ferimentos, do sayajin, bem como Haku carregava marcas. o olhar de Haku para com ela foi um tanto diferente naquele instante, carregava um fundo de decepção que ela pode notar, mas não sabia o que havia se passado totalmente naquele escritório. e ela certamente sentia-se muito mal por tudo.

os olhos de Rice, pareciam brasas vivas olhando para Haku que estremeceu, mas manteve-se firme diante do que viria a seguir.

as cartas jogadas a mesa sobre o envolvimento de Gine com Bardock, bem como a insistência de Haku em manter o acordo ainda de pé. e para o general, não foi diferente, a postura de Haku ante a tudo o fazia privilegia o sayajin, pela integridade e pela honra, fora que Haku era mais forte que Bardock ainda.

—O acordo permanece, me decepciono com Gine, no entanto se está disposto a manter o acordo, eu o honro também – disse Rice direcionado a Haku – quanto a você moleque, deve manter a integridade da sua linhagem, já não basta desonrar a minha? colou-se e omitiu-se, que seriedade teria sua palavra ante mim?

—Por favor general reconsidere – insistiu Bardock.

—Tenha o mínimo de orgulho, e não jogue a sua família na lama guerreiro. Onde está sua honra? como eu disse, a minha decisão já foi tomada!

—Não! – bradou firme o garoto de cabelos rebeldes

—Como? – rice arqueou a sobrancelha perigosamente dando um passo a frente.

—Bardock o que está fazendo? Que desonrar sua família? – Konattsu começou.

—Gine... Pode estar grávida, grávida de um filho meu. E eu jamais me perdoaria se... – ele tinha o tom baixo, porem firme e olhou para a sayajin que começou a chorar copiosamente negando com a cabeça – Se abaixasse minha cabeça e não fizesse o certo.

Os olhos de Haku abriram-se em um imenso espanto, estava chocado com aquilo, muitas coisas passaram em sua mente, tantas delas, mas a principal fora o encontro, o primeiro deles que foram um pouco além e a memória o fez lembrar-se do pulso de ki. ela já estava grávida, ela concebeu do deslize deles do maldito planeta que ficaram.

Mais o choque maior, fora talvez de Rice, o pai de Gine. Ele não esperava aquilo. era um choque. ele não aceitaria aquilo jamais. Uma concepção bastarda?

não...

—Vocês só podem estar brincando comigo! Os dois idiotas desonram minha linhagem, trouxeram uma mancha ao meu nome, e ainda como se não bastasse trouxe um bastardinho? quem pagaria a conta disso tudo? acha que faz pelos motivos certos? é o mais egoísta de todos. Só me trouxeram fúria nesse instante – brada o general segurando Gine pelo braço com força – acabou qualquer acordo com essa família.

O pai de Gine arrasta a garota pela sala com força apertando seu braço. mas ela munida de força o puxa e brada, enfrentando seus demônios, seus medos, seu pai.

—NÃO! – fora seu grito em meio ao choro

Konattsu olha com incredulidade aquilo e Haku fica sem ação.

Bardock leva as mãos na cabeça quase em desespero vendo o olhar de Gine.

—Não?! – rosna ele segurando os ombros da sayajin a virando de frente, e Rice era um sayajin muito alto e forte e tinha longos cabelos negros que se estendia e começavam num pico de viúva. – Como é tola... – ele a virou pelo braço com força a colocando no campo de visão dos sayajins – te desgraçaram, você não é nada... felizmente existe expurgo. me concedeu a humilhação de fazê-lo. essa criança vai morrer, esse acordo com essa família nunca vai existir Gine.

—Eu não vou fazer isso – murmurou ao choro a sayajin olhando firme para Bardock

—O que vai fazer? – pedi Bardock em meio a perturbação

—O que acha que vou fazer? esse maldito bastardo vai sair, e Gine voltara para onde nunca deveria ter saído. uma colônia longe e com sorte não me humilhe mais.

—Não vai tocar nela – bradou Bardock, mais a ferocidade de Rice sobreponha-se, mas antes que pudesse terminar de falar, Gine solta-se do agarro do pai e aparou-se em meio ao choro nos braços de Bardock que a abraçou forte e enroscou a cauda na cintura da garota. mesmo tentando acalma-la o olhar subiu até o General.

Afrontoso, determinado.

—Me envergonho do dia que se tornou meu sangue – fala Rice para Gine com desprezo – envergonha sua linhagem, sua mãe que morreu te dando a vida, tem apenas a aparência dela, nunca terá a honra, ou se aproximará sequer do que ela foi. fez sua escolha sayajin, não vou carregar a sua vergonha, considere-se retirada da minha linhagem. não é mais um problema meu.

—Então sorte a minha, poder ainda ter a de minha mãe – disse Gine ao olhar ao pai. ele rosnou uma ultima vez antes de dar as costas.

E certamente naquele instante Bardock respirou com certo alivio, mas não imaginava que o pior estava por vir.

A face de Konattsu era de pura raiva, frustração e humilhação. Bardock conseguira fazer tudo aquilo em um único dia. envergonhava-se dolorosamente. e talvez com imensa dor no peito quando ele disse:

—Eu não vou apoiar nunca isso, não conte comigo para deliberar, para orientar, na verdade, quis tanto fazer o certo Bardock, arque realmente com as consequências, longe da minha casa, longe da linhagem principal, carregue seus próprios pesos e sinta-se orgulhoso pelo que trouxe.

Bardock apertou Gine um pouco mais contra si e ainda ouvia os soluços do choro dela em meio aquilo tudo. e parado ainda o encarando, olhando o casal ali, talvez com imenso coração partido, com raiva, com mágoa. com ciúmes e inveja. estava Haku.

se ele iria tão longe? por ela, ele certamente iria. nunca sentiu por ninguém o que sentira por Gine. e tinha ódio do único elo que unia Bardock a ela: o filhote no ventre da garota. certamente se nada daquilo viesse à tona, ela não hesitaria em deixar claro que ela comera dele, ninguém nunca saberia. e ele a teria e teriam outros filhotes, mas agora ele não tinha mais nada. suspirou resignado. Os lábios tremeram-se na vontade de dizer algo, mas não saia absolutamente nada. incapaz de se pronunciar, ele apenas deu as costas e saiu

Bardock então segurou os ombros de Gine a afastando de si e a olhou nos olhos.

—Me desculpa – pediu – isso... isso tudo... foi minha culpa. – Admitiu – está bem?

ela apenas negou com a cabeça, ela ainda digeria as coisas, suas novas verdades. O que seria dela agora? ele, no entanto segurou o rosto dela delicadamente e com os polegares secou os olhos que estavam inchados pelo choro.

—Deixa, eu ver seu braço. – pediu o garoto vendo o grande hematoma,

Ela só tinha uma questão na mente.

—Porque você fez isso? – Gine fala finalmente o olhando

—Eu não poderia fazer diferente...— Bardock fala segurando o rosto de Gine – eu já te disse que você é minha, foi estupido e egoísta, me sinto um merda, mas eu vou cuidar de você, de vocês na verdade. eu prometo. tem minha palavra Gine.

Então ainda com as mãos no rosto delicado e bonito dela, ele a beija com ternura. mas ao mesmo tempo que estava entregue aquilo, rendido a ela. ele também tinha a mente no depois.

O que viria agora? afinal, ele nunca teve plano algum de vida, responsabilidade alguém. na verdade, era tudo uma grande merda na sua cabeça. eram dois sem tetos agora e com uma criança a caminho.

Hora de voltar a realidade.

ele separou-se dos lábios dela e montou um primeiro plano rapidamente em sua mente. felizmente era bom nisso, estratégia rápida de ação. talvez se não o fosse, a essa altura Rice teria arrastado sua pequena e arrancaria seu filho dali e talvez nunca mais ele a visse novamente.

—Vem, vamos sair daqui e... eu vou tentar arrumar um pouco dessa bagunça.

ela assentiu e juntos foram ao campo de treino, Gine estava muito emotiva e extremamente abalada ainda. Então Bardock achou que talvez Mika fosse um bom conforto para ela naquele instante.

Mika não precisou perguntar nada, de cara o semblante de ambos a denunciaram que fizeram merda das grandes. ela apenas fez o que melhor fazia, abraçou e reconfortou Gine.

então com uma explicação muito superficial, Bardock se preparava para sair.

—Onde você vai? – perguntou Gine limpando rapidamente os olhos. talvez tivesse medo de ser abandonada, talvez estivesse com falta de confiança, ou o culpasse em uma das partes.

—Resolver algumas coisas – ele fala simplesmente e sai.

Mika então, chama Gine para conversar, queria que ela desabafasse realmente.

(...)

No castelo Bardock fala com Vegeta, era algo razoável, um pedido singelo.

—Eu não posso fazer isso! – Vegeta rosna que ainda estava chocado em como o amigo resolvera as coisas.

—Claro que pode! Na verdade, só você pode – Bardock fala ansioso.

Vegeta pondera. Ele cruza os braços e encara Bardock analisando o pedido do amigo.

—Rwnnr, maldição. Eu vou autorizar! – determinou por fim - Vamos na droga da tesouraria, mas vai ficar me devendo uma, e pode apostar que eu vou cobrar.

—Por mim tudo bem.

Os dois se encaminham ao local e após algumas trocas de palavras finalmente. Bardock deixa o castelo.

Ele resolve o que tem para resolver na capital, e àquela altura dava graças a Kami por ser um guerreiro de elite e ainda ter uma linhagem nobre porque precisou de cada aspecto desses benefícios, bem como todo o saldo que guardara de trabalhos e mais trabalhos. talvez não ligar pra nada pela primeira vez na vida deu algum fruto bom, um saldo bancário ainda positivo.

...

Gine por sua vez após, concluir suas aulas de linguagem e depois de pilotagem avançada, retornou a casa de seu pai a fim de buscar algumas coisas que ela possuía, tal como a estranha esfera alaranjada. Assim que retornou ao campo de treino, ela procurou Mika, se lembrou que a garota era especialista em histórias e lendas. Talvez soubesse o que a estranha esfera era.

Desde de aquele dia ela não havia mostrado a ninguém aquilo. Meio receosa, no entanto, ponderou, mas decidiu confiar na sayajin.

—Oi. Eu queria que saber se você sabe o que é isso? – Gine pergunta tirando a pequena esfera da caixa

Mika segura em suas mãos e observa atentamente, aquele item, era intrigante. Ela pega um pequeno aparelho e começa a examinar o artefato. minuciosa, curiosa... sua cauda oscilava em ondinhas rítmicas.

—Onde conseguiu isso? – ela pergunta finalmente.

—na nave que fomos resgatar – Gine fala em um quase sussurro.

Os lábios de Mika ficam num "o" de surpresa, e Gine nega com a cabeça pedindo que ela não se excedesse.

—Então você acha que esse foi o motivo da perseguição da nave? – Mika questiona.

—O que eu sei é que, após retirar essa bolinha de onde estava eles voltaram atrás, e a nave foi recolhida e passou por pericia e nada foi encontrado.

—Isso...pode ser perigo – Mika fala abrindo um sorriso que era conflitante com a seriedade do caso.

Gine olha com certa curiosidade.

—Acho que talvez eu saiba o que pode ser. —Mika fala e voa pela gigantesca prateleira cheia de livros e pergaminhos. Na mente de Gine não deveria ser moderno, do contrário estariam no banco de dados sendo acessados pelos computadores.

A garota volta com um imenso livro marrom de pele. Era muito antigo. Ela coloca sobre a mesa e desfaz um laço de ki que o revestia e começa a passar as páginas. Após um tempo ela acha o que parecia ser.

—Esferas dos desejos – fala Mika lendo em uma linguagem estranha.

—Que língua é essa? – Gine olha vendo ser muito antiga.

—Nameke rudimentar, na verdade é bem complicada de ler. E sinceramente eu vou precisar de um tempinho para traduzir tudo isso – fala a garota.

—Tá, tudo bem — Gine fala guardando novamente a esfera – não conte nada a ninguém – suplicou.

—Ninguém mesmo? —questiona Mika arqueando a sobrancelha e fazendo um bico de manha.

—Ninguém. Vai que ele resolva entregar isso para o príncipe Vegeta – Gine fala séria.

Mika pondera por algum tempo e sabe que Bardock faria exatamente isso! Então as duas selam o segredo entre elas.

...

Um pouco tempo depois, Bardock chega animado. Mika o olha curiosa, conhecia o olhar do sayajin, ele fez algo completamente fora do que jamais faria.

—Bardock estende pequena tela de cristal do tamanho de um cartão e da mesma espessura. A garota ativa o card e uma projeção surgiu. Ela corre os olhos rapidamente.

—Eu não acredito! Como conseguiu?

—Vegeta! – Bardock fala

—Aquele filho da mãe traidor! – Mika fala rindo e Bardock arqueia a sobrancelha.

—Já tem esse nível de intimidade, os dois? – ele questiona – Mika, Vegeta está compromissado – alerta

—Olha só quem fala — rebate Mika

E Bardock revira os olhos pela teimosia e aponta com cabeça para Gine

—Ela não liga...ela odeia Shonnu tanto quanto eu – Mika replica.

E Gine dá um sorriso cúmplice, talvez o primeiro de muitos.

—Sério? agora são duas na minha vida mesmo? Isso é injusto! – Bardock fala derrotado.

—como vocês vão fazer com a união dos dois? irão se vincular, não é? ainda mais com meu afilhadinho que vai chegar! – Mika muda de assunto devolvendo o card. a Bardock, Gine olhou aquilo com certa curiosidade.

—Eu ainda não sei, - admitiu o sayajin - Provavelmente façamos essa semana ainda, o mais rápido possível.

—Por mim tudo bem, eu não tenho muito mais mesmo – Gine fala com um sorriso torto – não tenho nada pra ser sincera. talvez só meu soldo acumulado, nunca gastei com nada, vivia nas bases militares do exército.

—Mika vai te ajudar então, sei o quanto ela gosta dessas coisas – Bardock fala E Mika abre um enorme sorriso, de fato amava – o local é o que mostrei Mika.

Mika consente e Gine olha com certa curiosidade para Bardock querendo saber.

—Surpresa! – ele fala e pisca um olho, então ele enrola sua cauda na cintura de Gine e a puxa para si e segurando o rosto dela entre as mãos, continua – Sei que deve estar cansada, foi um dia longo, exaustivo, melancólico, e acho que merecemos ficar em paz um tempo pelo menos – Bardock fala rindo — Então eu aluguei uma casa pra gente ficar, não é muito, mas é temporário até a gente se organizar.

Os olhos de Mika brilhavam diante daquilo, sempre torceu que ele achasse o amor, e parecia que finalmente havia acontecido, e para Mika, Gine não poderia ter sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu na vida dele, era só ver o primeiro ato extremamente responsável dele. Ele fazia aquilo por eles, por Gine e pelo filhote. Já Gine, deu um sorriso singelo, aliviado. queria acreditar que realmente tudo ficaria bem.

(...)

Era uma casa realmente simples, na periferia da capital de Touille City. O bairro meio afastado de Ramen era um dos pontos onde havia residências dos sayajins de linhagens mais baixas, ou recém concedidas. Bardock havia alugado uma casa de pavimento único, porem já mobiliada.

—Bem-vinda ao lar garota – ele disse e deu um sorriso torto e ela suspirou. não precisavam de muito, ela nunca se importara com isso, mas ela ainda absorvia com certa melancolia aquele dia como um todo.

Um passo para dentro da casa, ela se viu olhando a pequena sala, os móveis, o todo. os olhos viam, mas a mente não se concentrava, simplesmente não conseguia. perdeu-se momentaneamente ali parada com sua caixa deixada de lado em cima de um aparador. e então sentiu o corpo envolvido pelos braços dele, e as mãos grandes foram direto em direção ao ventre dela repousando ali e a cabeça, ele repousara no ombro dela e beijou suavemente o pescoço. Ele notara sua pequena calada, melancólica. e ao mesmo tempo ali quietinho, sentia o ínfimo calorzinho despontado do ventre materno. não havia duvidas alguma que tinha a sementinha deles plantadinha bem ali.

—Fala comigo – ele sussurra no ouvido dela, e Gine dispõe suas mãos sobre as dele e sorriu.

—É perfeito – disse simplesmente e suspirou longamente – Vai ficar tudo bem não vai?

—Vai sim! – ele respondeu e então afastou-se dela, mas manteve uma das mãos enlaçadas a dela – vamos ver o restante e...te animar um pouco.

Eles olharam tudo, e Gine não tinha dúvidas que era um bom lugar. então na suíte do casal, ela aproximou-se da cama e sentou. Estava cabisbaixa, a mão sobre o ventre. E Bardock parou sob o batente da porta e encostou-se a olhando. O que fazer? o incomodava imensamente aquela melancolia e ele simplesmente não conseguia intender e nem como fazer parar. Achava que aquela altura Gine deveria estar mais feliz, afinal, tudo que ele fez foi por eles.

Mais a cabeça de Gine pesava em diversos níveis, coisas que talvez soassem bobas, coisas que talvez soassem egoístas... Ela tinha receio de ser um mero peso. E isso ela não aceitaria jamais! As palavras de Bardock de querer fazer o certo pesavam na sua razão, porque soava que a justificativa de tudo era aquilo: a droga da honra de linhagem. Ela poderia se virar, sempre se virou afinal. se ela o amava? ela estava completamente apaixonada por ele, e isso era desde aquela droga de planeta. então porque não sorrir feliz agora? estavam juntos afinal! mas e se a única razão para aquilo ser real era aquela criança? aquele pequeno filhotinho?

—Não está feliz? – ele perguntou de repente, ganhando o olha de atenção dela.

—Eu estou feliz – respondeu sincera – só não consigo comemorar sabendo o que perdi. Talvez seja difícil você entender, não perdeu muito. Eu cresci ao espelho do meu pai, eu cresci esperando qualquer mínimo reconhecimento, orgulho... e me tornei a desgraça da minha linhagem, meu pai me rejeitou, ele me odeia novamente. – Bardock ia abrir a boca quando ela continuou não dando-lhe chance – o seu pai te virou as costas, mas não te negou. Eu passei a vida sendo isso, um rejeito, mas eu dizia a mim mesma: Gine, vai ficar tudo bem! porque no fundo eu sentia que estava próxima da minha mãe, eu ouvia histórias dela, eu sonhava com ela, sempre tive a imagem perfeita dela na minha mente....

Bardock se agachou frente a ela. As mãos repousadas nas coxas da sayajin e a olhava nos olhos em silencio a ouvindo, a absorvendo.

—Ele tem razão, eu nunca vou ser como ela foi. – Gine deslizou o dedo sobre a sua marca de linhagem no pulso – mas eu preciso acreditar que eu fiz o certo né? nunca conseguiria me olhar no espelho sabendo que consenti com o mal. Mas dói tanto não ter nada sabe?

A destra dele subiu ao rosto dela e o polegar deslizou sobre a maçã do rosto delicado.

—Esquece o que ficou pra trás minha pequena, para de sofrer com isso. tem a mim agora, e sempre vai ter a mim. Temos um ao outro, e teremos nossa família, e tudo vai ficar bem, não pense no que perdeu, pensa no que ganhou e que agora tem uma pagina em branco da vida pra recomeçar e escrever tudo outra vez. tem razão em dizer que não vai ser com a sua mãe, não é ela, nunca vai ser. Você vai ser algo novo e eu estou louco pra descobrir o que vai ser, como vai ser. E estarei ao seu lado.

As pequenas lagrimas dela tinha um grande misto de sentimentos aflorados, e o coração batinha intensamente com a certeza que ele faria tudo ficar bem sim!

E Gine num impulso, jogou-se nos braços dele e ambos caíram no chão num misto de riso e choro e ele finalmente tomou os lábios da sayajin. a puxando ao seu corpo, ele destravou a armadura base dela e fora tirando os trajes da sayajin. ele levantou-se e Gine envolveu a cintura do sayajin com suas pernas e destravava por igual a armadura de Bardock e a jogou de lado enquanto o sayajin caminhava em direção ao banheiro. As peças de roupas ficaram pelo caminho e embaixo da ducha, a água quente caia enquanto os corpos começaram a fundir-se num frenesi mais intenso e selvagem. Bardock a penetrava com vigor, com fome. A boca devorava literalmente os seios macios e redondos dela. As caudas envolviam-se sincronicamente e os lábios dela entre abertos deixavam escapar apenas gemidos e suspiros sinceros. Ele estava completamente louco por sua pequena e sem resistir mais, sentiu quando seus músculos se enrijeceram mais, descaram, sua cauda ouriçava, os caninos despontaram e sua selvageria primitiva a quis sua apenas. As presas agora afloradas, marcavam aquela que ele havia escolhido como sua, para sempre até o fim dos seus dias, selando um assim incondicionalmente um pacto de amor eterno, um vinculo perpetuo sayajin. E para Gine, não foi diferente as sensações que tivera, a necessidade que gritava. tal como Bardock, seus caninos também o marcaram.

Se uniram ali perpetuando como um só, o inicio da sua linhagem sayajin.

(...)

Em Gortah

Lunus e Trace finalmente se juntaram a Paragus. O laboratório estava em pleno funcionamento e as primeiras amostras estavam prontas para teste.

Após um longo dia de revisão de material os quatros jantavam animadamente.

—Bom, acho que se tudo correr bem terá seu primeiro avanço nessa insignificante civilização.

—Bom ainda precisamos do dispositivo de potencialização

—Isso eu consigo rápido, acho que em dois dias teremos já como iniciar os testes

—Bom, estive pensando em fazer uma ampliação intelectual inicialmente de 5% nos genes dessa raça. Ainda temos que testar o fator de controle

—Acho que podemos vincular esse fator diretamente aos seus genes assim o controle estaria diretamente ligado à sua linhagem o que dificultaria outros se apropriar de sua nova raça meu caro

—Conseguiria fazer essa manipulação? – Paragus pergunta surpreso

—Sozinho não. Mas com o intelecto da minha querida princesa sem dúvidas é só uma questão de tempo – Linus fala

E elas dão um sorriso de satisfação

—Se conseguimos fazer esse controle então posso fazer um aumento significativo em força e inteligência. Eu te mostrei o mapeamento do planeta? – Paragus comenta

—Sim, Bura me mostrou, os minérios são fantásticos, tudo que precisa estaria aqui e o exoplaneta tem um grande potencial de um novo império. – Linus comenta

—Sim...será um império nascido da força da inteligência e isso acarretará em poder...— Paragus devaneia

—Bom de qualquer modo, sabe que sempre serei leal a você meu amigo. Tem um grande aliado em Sadala. – Linus fala

—Eu sei...você sem dúvidas é meu homem de confiança e meus olhos naquele maldito planeta..., bom vamos deixar um pouco o trabalho de lado e vamos falar sobre o futuro, como está o casamento?

Nisso Linus e Paragus começam a conversar

...

Após dois dias eles concluíram o dispositivo de potencialização da fórmula e reuniram 10 indivíduos da raça. Os que tinham o desenvolvimento intelectual mais atrasado de toda aquela raça e começaram os testes. O processo inicial seria doloroso, mas eles não se importavam com a raça, queriam apenas os resultados, Bura ajudava enquanto trace apenas olhava tudo com uma ajudante de bom humor para o grupo. Os humanoides eram presos em cadeiras de contenção e os aparelhos introduziam na base do córtex uma agulha precisa injetando um liquido vermelho intenso. após isso é introduzido via venosa nos braços um liquido azul e depois iam a câmara de potencialização. Os gritos intensos eram abafados pela proteção sonora do laboratório. Após o final do dia.

—Quantos restaram? – Paragus pergunta

—Apenas dois, os outros não resistiram ao acréscimo das novas células e a forte ligação celular. – Bura fala preenchendo os dados no computador

Linus analisava os corpos dos que não resistiram, todos tinham algo em comum, um fator genético que ele havia mapeado.

—Bom, essa raça tem um fator que devemos eliminar da genética para aprofundar no resto da raça. – Linus fala entregando a Paragus a leitura da anomalia genética de alguns dos indivíduos.

—Então para usar dessa formula teremos que selecionar agora a dedo os indivíduos – Paragus pondera – como estão os que sobreviveram?

—Inconscientes por enquanto, mas a leitura de atividade cerebral já despontou um ligeiro aumento, acho que é uma questão de tempo – Bura responde chegando os níveis.

—Quanto aos genes podemos começar a combate-los de uma forma bem simples – Linus sugere

—E como seria? – Paragus pedi interessado

—Fazemos uma varredura nas gestantes e usamos uma vacina. Os fetos em estagio inicial corrigiram a falha, já os em estado avançado podem absorver e corrigir ou morrer o que já nos evita um problema – Linus fala

—ótimo, façamos assim. Eu te ajudo com a produção das vacinas.

E após um dia os seres do planeta estavam recebendo a primeira dose do composto para a correção da falha genética daquela raça.

...

Já pela noite Linus se preparava para voltar a Sadala, mas antes deixou um estudo rápido que fez com Bura

—Podemos deixá-los mais parecidos com os sayajin. uma raça criada do zero com os mesmos aprimoramentos. — Fala Linus

Paragus fica maravilhado com a possibilidade. Alterar todos os traços genéticos daquela raça, mas isso levaria ainda um certo tempo. Então retorna a Sadala com trace.

(...)

Havia se passado pouco mais de três dias desde do ocorrido com Bardock e Gine. Eles estavam organizando as coisas na medida do possível, não se havia muito a fazer além de limpar a bagunça que ficou. No tempo livre, Gine e Mika aproveitavam para organizar as coisas a para a festa de casamento deles.

Gine estava naquela tarde no simulador de voo, em treino de uma nave de grande porte, desde que voltara a Sadala, ela havia iniciado aulas de pilotagem avançada, coisa que não tivera oportunidade em Lagash, porque o campo de treino de lá não tinha suporte para tal. Em se tratar aperfeiçoamento, sem dúvidas Touille City, a capital do império sayajin, sem duvidas era a melhor opção. Próximo ao final da aula com seu instrutor e colega Vedis, ela assustou-se com a visita que recebera. inicialmente sentiu a face arder, talvez vergonha...

—Oi Gi – falou Haku quebrando o silencio constrangedor e a sayajin o olhou.

—Oi Haku

—Podemos... conversar? um café?

Ela mordeu o lábio hesitante, de fato não era mal aquilo. tudo chegou ao ponto de ruptura, e eles mereciam uma conversa sim, principalmente por ele.

—Tudo bem, tô acabando aqui já – disse por fim

enquanto Gine praticava mais uma lição no simulador, Vedis conversava com Haku um pouco mais afastado para não a atrapalhar, embora ela ouvisse o teor da conversa que se resumia a missões e novas regulamentações.

...

Em um café no centro da capital, eles sentaram-se a mesa e fizeram seus pedidos. Ela falou tudo aquilo que a sufocava, transparente, cristalina e ele ouviu em silencio tudo. As razões ou o que se passava na mente dela, porém, apenas uma pergunta saiu da boca dele:

—Vocês precisam de algo? digo, você?

ela espantou-se com a pergunta dele e negando com a cabeça continuou;

—Me desculpa Haku, você é incrível, eu sei – ela segurou a mão dele e o olhou nos olhos – merece alguém a sua altura.

—Mas ainda assim, estou aqui – ele riu – me preocupo, com vocês, com o bebe.

—Haku...

—Gine, eu... – ele suspirou – eu não sou covarde, não fui! talvez eu devesse ter lutado mais, ou não deixado tudo ir tão longe, mas... imbecil eu sei, ainda te queria comigo. Essa semana seria nosso noivado e... eu tenho raiva pelo que Bardock fez, tenho ciúmes, muito dele na verdade.

—Por favor, não... pense assim, pense que merece mais. mesmo que tudo tenha seguido por esse caminho, eu quero que sabia que eu realmente tenho um imenso carinho por você, de verdade.

—Mas não me ama, não é? – ele perguntou com um sorriso triste.

—Sabe que sou sincera, sempre tentei ser, embora me envergonho de coisas que fiz. mas não... como eu disse, eu tenho um carinho imenso por você Haku, e sempre vou ter, talvez se tudo fosse diferente, as circunstancias fossem outras, se eu estivesse contigo eu faria de tudo para que meu coração te pertencesse, acredite.

—Sinto cada vez mais inveja – ele sorriu triste e ela apertou um pouco mais a mão dele. – mas aviso que se ela pisar na bola, se ele a fizer sofre de qualquer maneira...

—Ele é um bom companheiro – Gine disse e Haku deu atenção ao vinculo que ela carregava marcado no pescoço.

—Mas minha proposta ainda está de pé, e dou uma surra nele – ele disse – mas de qualquer forma vou estar aqui.

Ela lhe sorriu verdadeira. Pensava em todas as vezes que Haku falara bem do irmão, ou da ligação que sempre tiveram, ela sim tinha inveja, porque gostaria muito que Shonnu nutrisse qualquer coisa por ela que não fosse raiva e magoa. Ela se lembrava sempre avidamente quando mais nova, todas as vezes que a fúria de sua irmã explodiu, e a culpou pela morte da mãe de ambas, a menosprezou, a odiou. E Gine tinha certeza que a única razão para Shonnu nunca ter virado completamente as costas até então, era pelo motivo de Gine se parecer tanto com Cheri, a mãe delas. E ela sabia que nunca seria feliz plenamente se não fizesse com que Haku e Bardock fizesse as pazes, mas tudo ao seu tempo...

Ela sorriu, e continuou a conversar com o sayajin, tudo que ela precisava era de família, e manter elos era mais que fundamental.


	12. Perpétuo

Passados alguns dias, finalmente Bardock recebe a notícia de que seu pedido fora devidamente concluído o que trazia certo alivio ao sayajin, Gine havia se consultado e confirmado a gestação como um todo, cumprindo assim os protocolos médicos iniciais da gestação do filhote deles, bem como, ele notara que a garota ficara um pouco menos melancólica, embora ele agora pudesse sentir coisas muito mais intensas por conta do vínculo que fizeram e por vezes se pegou sentindo coisas que ele sabia que viam dela.

Naquela tarde, ele foi até o campo de treino se encontrar com Mika, a dias que a sayajin também acompanhava o projeto com ele, para poder montar adequadamente os preparativos para a união de Bardock com Gine. Assim que ele chegou, a avisou que a casa finalmente estava pronta e que agora a sayajin conseguiria terminar de concluir o tal projeto para o casamento. Os dois então foram juntos ao campo de Korvinnus.

A sayajin, mal pousara nos campos e ficou completamente extasiada pelo projeto da casa concluído. Verdadeiramente, Bardock, havia se superado naquilo, não pecava em nada nos casarões do centro da capital. Era uma casa imponente que tinha três pavimentos, um pátio imenso externo cujo uma parte era coberta com varanda estendida, havia sacadas e no ultimo ponto, havia um terraço com um jardim fechado com um solarium que Mika considerou apaixonante.

—Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar— Mika fala ao sentar-se em um dos sofás da confortável sala de estar.

—Bom, a única parte ruim é que é afastado da capital, mas acho que não será um problema.

—ainda não acredito que Vegeta cedeu a propriedade do império assim tão fácil

—Ei, ele não cedeu, eu paguei por isso... – Bardock protesta rindo.

—Tá...esqueci disso senhor Bardock – Mika debocha – quem diria que você, logo você iria se vincular e ainda ia ter um filhote? —Mika suspira

Bardock dá um suspiro e senta-se no sofá na sala pensando em tudo até ali, realmente era difícil pensar nele mesmo de um certo tempo atrás, eram duas pessoas diferentes, mas ele não se incomodava com isso. Muito pelo contrário, ele sentia está completo e estranhamente realizado, e cada dia que tinha Gine ao seu lado e conhecia um pouco mais daquela sayajin, mas ele se sentia seguro com sua decisão e completamente apaixonado por ela e pelo futuro de ambos.

—Bom, a vida adulta tem seus baixos e agora sou oficialmente um sayajin falido – riu – tenho um crédito em aberto e um filhote a caminho. – Sorriu.

—Eu to louca pra conhecer meu pequeno afilhadinho – disse Mika com um biquinho já imaginando como seria a pequena mistura de Bardock e Gine em miniatura.

—Como estão os preparativos? — Bardock pergunta

—Está praticamente tudo pronto, eu vou com ela fazer a última prova do vestido e fiz tudo para ser simples sem toda aquela farra de gente egocêntrica e arrogante de sempre. Apenas nossos amigos – Mika fala e então estende o projeto da festa numa tela de mão para Bardock que pega a mesma e olha vendo tudo – agora ou organizar o que faltava com relação ao espaço.

—Poderia trabalhar com isso, está muito bom! – ele sorriu satisfeito

—Me sinto lisonjeada, mas é apenas um hobby, amo muito meu trabalho

—Que é...

—Entreter filhotinhos com histórias – eles falaram em uníssono rindo

—Chato! mais falando sério. Eu sou muito boa no que faço. – Pigarreou e tomou a tela dele – curioso, não vale ver as fotos do vestido dela. Como eu ia dizendo...

—Vegeta virá! Vocês são nossos padrinhos – Bardock fala olhando Mika que estava ao seu lado sentada.

—Não acredito o príncipe marrento vai ser pradinho de um casamento plebeu? – Mika fala surpresa e rindo.

—Bom...eu não o dei muita escolha – Bardock ri

—Bom acho que devemos ir, daqui a pouco tenho que encontrar Gine na costureira – Mika fala se levantando.

—Mika – ele segura o braço dela antes de partirem e ele a olha agora com seriedade – promete pra mim que não vai se deixar levar? quer dizer, não a quero infeliz, mas sabe que Vegeta é...

—Inalcançável – ela suspirou triste – eu sei Bard, obrigada por se preocupar. Já disse que não estou as cegas. Eu gosto dele, mas conheço nossos limites, considere um romance de verão, daqueles para ficar na memoria e no coração apenas.

—Eu só... só não quero te ver magoada, triste ou melancólica, juro por Kami que mato ele se ele...

ela corou-se imediatamente.

—Vegeta nunca encostou em mim dessa forma – disse de imediato – ele é realmente um príncipe, tem se portado como um e tem me respeitado e meus limites. Sei me cuidar – ela terminou dando um soco no ombro de Bardock que deu um sorriso torto.

—Seu soco ainda é uma piada.

—Mas derruba corações – ela disse melosa e rindo e ele revirou os olhos.

Então eles saem dali em direção a capital do império. Bardock tira a tarde para treinar novos recrutas no campo de treino a pedido de Vegeta e com serviços extras que ele pegara a fim de livrar-se logo do credito que havia pego, o pagando o mais rápido possível. precisava. E por teimosia de Gine, ele a deixou ajudar naquilo, para ela era um exercício de participação, segundo ela a fazia sentir-se útil, embora ela tivesse uma quantia até considerável, ele não a deixou usar tudo, acreditava que ter uma reserva extra em caso de emergência para eles era essencial. afinal Gine ainda estava fora de missões até concluir a liberação de pilotagem avançada e modulo intermediário de linguagens diplomáticas.

Já Mika tira para concluir a agenda de provas de vestido com Gine. e lá estavam a sayajin frente ao espelho provando o seu vestido, e Mika a olhava com olhinhos brilhantes, haviam se tornado quase como irmãs, trocavam confidencias, apreços, duvidas... tinham uma sincronia única que mesmo que não houvesse anos de amizade, a impressão que tinham é que se conheciam a muitos e muitos anos.

—Está perfeito – Mika fala e Gine dá um sorriso a amiga.

Mika se levanta e coloca uma tiara com pequenos brilhantes na cabeça de Gine.

Alguns últimos detalhes são acertados como a pequena folga que deveria compor o corpo da cintura do vestido para não apertar no dia, tudo graças aquele pequeno e amado intrusinho que estava plantadinho ali quietinho, e Gine parecia que desde que soube da existência de seu pinguinho, havia se tornado mais afetuosa ainda, mais paciente. se pegava sozinha embaixo do chuveiro ou quando Bardock dormia, falando com sua sementinha, acariciando a barriga que praticamente nem tinha, aquele de uma pequena bolotinha dura.

Sem perder mais tempo, Mika então prova o seu vestido e Gine ama como ficou nela.

—Tenho certeza que Vegeta vai gostar – Gine comenta rindo baixinho entre elas.

Mika cora e Gine acha ainda mais graça, Mika andava cheia de porquês e curiosidades conjugais ultimamente. Após saírem dali elas escolheram mais algumas coisas juntas e Mika conversa com Gine sobre algo que já estava a incomodando a um certo tempo. A curiosidade de como era estar com um homem. Doía? era bom? mudava algo no corpo? se Gine teve vergonha de ficar nua? se sentiu medo? se estranhou ver um sayajin macho completamente nu e pronto para ataca-la?

Gine ruboriza totalmente com aquela conversa, mas mesmo assim a leva até o fim com cuidado e muita vergonha pelos detalhes que compartilhava, Mika era sem duvidas tão curiosa quanto Gine e quando terminaram de falar ambas estavam completamente ruborizadas, sentadas na sorveteria e aquietando-se no frescor do sorvete... O constrangimento atingiu níveis altíssimos naquele momento que só foi quebrado pelo scouter de Mika recebendo uma chamada de Vegeta.

—Quero te ver aqui no castelo um pouco- Ele pediu– não tive tempo esses dias e, estou completamente louco de saudade de você.

—Agora? - Mika fala, e Gine continha o sorrisinho.

—Eu termino aqui em uma hora, mas não vou conseguir sair do castelo hoje, mais tarde tem outra reunião chata de coisas de gente velha.

—Tá, eu vou te esperar na ala sul – disse a sayajin e encerram a chamada.

conversinhas de um romance de sonhos. Mika suspirou resignada, eles deveriam se afastar, mas simplesmente não conseguiam, quebravam promessas, acordos... o sentimento falava sempre mais forte. Mas e quando ele finalmente se unisse? Ela preferia nem pensar no depois, só no agora.

— E então? já falou para o Bardock sobre Haku?

—Eu tento, mais toda vez que tento tocar no assunto ele não assimila bem, ele desconversa. em fim, é irritante. eu queria muito que eles só... conversassem sabe? Haku é incrível e se preocupa comigo, conosco na verdade, ele pergunta pelo irmão também. é frustrante o quanto Bardock é cabeça dura.

—Olha Gi, eu não acho que seja só raiva, já pensou que tudo se resume em ciúmes? sabe que eu penso nisso, porque se ele sabe por exemplo que você se encontra com Haku, que saem, que conversam, ele surta.

—Não – Gine nega absolutamente – Bardock não tem razões para isso, nos vinculamos, ele sabe que o amo, quer dizer, vamos ter uma família, ele tem que confiar em mim, é o mínimo, assim como confio nele, não é?

Mika sorriu, mas negou com a cabeça.

—Machos são realmente territorialistas, acredite. ele vai ter ciúmes. Bom, eu preciso ir, vou me encontrar mais tarde com o Vegeta – Mika então despede-se de Gine que fica ali ainda.

O seu scouter toca e ela atende a chamada de Haku que estava com tempo livre e aproveita para ver a sayajin e conversar. Não demora muito e ele estava sentado ali frente a ela.

Começaram a conversar e ele trocava experiencias com ela das missões. Entre risos e conversas soltas eles se entendiam.

mas naquela tarde, assim que termina tudo Bardock decide ver Gine e ir com ela para casa, em vez de ligar a sayajin, ele decide ir direto ao ponto de rastreio do scouter dela, já que ele viu se tratar de comida, e achou que era mais um dos desejos de Gine. Assim que se aproxima, no entanto, seu semblante muda completamente. ele rosna irritado e Gine levanta-se rapidamente com Haku da mesa o olhando, não estavam fazendo nada demais para aquele alvoroço demostrado pelo sayajin, e Gine não entendia a hostilidade vinda de Bardock.

—O que está fazendo com ele? - Perguntou sem rodeios.

—Estávamos conversando Bardock, Haku estava me dando dicas e...

—Fica longe dela – Bardock a interrompeu e avisou ao irmão.

—O que espera com isso? vai priva-la de ter amigos também? – inqueriu Haku talvez tão raivoso quanto.

—Você não é só um amigo, ou é?

—Me ofende! – brada Gine – é isso que imagina? – ela bradou zangada

—Não foi isso que eu quis dizer Gine, deturpa minhas palavras.

Mas sem dar mais chance a discussão, Gine concluiu

—Nos vemos depois Haku – e sai dali. naquele momento estava com muita raiva de Bardock.

...

Ela tinha uma autorização especial para estar ali, uma concedida pelo príncipe herdeiro ao trono de Sadala, talvez não a estranhassem tanto ali devido ao tempo que Bardock ficou na guarda real, então muitos a conheciam, a presença da garota sayajin se pendia em inofensiva. fora que Mika sempre fora agradável, educada e gentil com todos e nunca fez distinção de linhagem.

Com o aviso de Vegeta, de que estava quase liberado, a sayajin caminhou um pouco pelo castelo ali na ala sul, lembrando-se justamente das rondas que achava Bardock e de algo que ela realmente não tivera muito tempo de dar a devida atenção. Aquela parte em especial do castelo, continha as coisas mais incríveis na visão da sayajin: obras de arte, esculturas ancestrais, pergaminhos raros enquadrados das primeiras dinastias, enfim, coisas que pertenciam a história da sua raça. Admirou por um tempo as peças e a medida que andava, viu um anexo que levava a um jardim de inverno ali, mas que tinha uma espécie de cúpula de vidro que deixava muita luz natural entrar no lugar. Ali, seus olhos incandesceram ao ficar frente ao belo piano de cauda branco, que tinha detalhes em dourado. Não deveria tocar, mas não resistira. Ela então se senta na banqueta e abre a tampa do instrumento, e vai apertando algumas teclas e vendo a afinação do mesmo. Ficou surpresa ao ver que o mesmo estava afinado, e não esperando mais, começa a dançar com os dedos sobre as teclas, dando assim vida a uma melodia que começou a ressonar em todo o local e foi fluindo pela a galeria a dentro, os guardas reais ouviram o som, e alguns se entre olhavam de forma discreta com aquilo. Tinha uma identidade própria aquela melodia, era quase como uma assinatura pessoal. Para os excelentes ouvidos dos sayajins era quase como uma história sendo contada através do som.

Cativante...

Vegeta tinha acabado de sair do escritório de seu pai e ao cruzar a área sul do castelo em busca de Mika que deveria estar o aguardando em algum lugar dali ele começa a ouvir o som do instrumento e segue. Som esse, que o chamava e ele a olha ali sentada tocando como se nada mais importasse, como se nada mais existisse. O vestido carmim leve, fluido e longo, deixava somente as delicadas mãos de fora. Vegeta podia ver a gargantilha que a deu em seu pescoço com a pedra simples. Os olhos de puro diamante negro dela, estavam compenetrados no que faziam e não notaram os olhos que a observava tão próximo. Vegeta viu nela todo sentimento que um guerreiro poderia ter e ele descobriu naquele instante que a amava incondicionalmente... ele a queria para si. Ela era dele e ela que ele queria ao seu lado não abriria mão disso, talvez foi o seu ímpeto mais egoísta que o tomou, mas simplesmente não conseguiria abrir mão daquilo, mão do que sentia, dela... o despertava ferocidade somente por imagina-la ter uma vida com outro.

Sim... um amor desesperadamente egoísta estava rugindo para sair.

Os olhos de Mika vacilam e encontram os orbes ônix que a olhava com ternura, com desespero, com uma intensidade que a penetrava a alva. Então delicadamente encerrou o toque. Com alguns passos apenas, ele estava ali, ao lado de Mika, e Vegeta estendeu a mão e ela alcançou levantando com sua ajuda. O príncipe dos sayajins sem perder mais um segundo sequer a tomou para si em um beijo com grande ternura, voracidade e amor, ele não se importou que ninguém o visse naquele instante, só importava ele e ela ali. separaram-se apenas pela falta do ar.

Ele, como um cavalheiro a deu o braço e ela engatou-se com o seu no dele e ambos começam a andar pela propriedade do castelo.

— Eu achei um lugar que você vai gostar – Mika começa a conversa – já que cedeu o nosso a Bardock, que a proposito eu gostei muito, que fique registrado.

Vegeta arqueia a sobrancelha em curiosidade.

—Um novo lugar? e onde seria? – ele pediu curioso.

—Amanhã depois que eu sair do campo de treino eu te mostro. tenho alguns detalhes ainda para organizar do casamento.

—O casamento – Vegeta dá um suspiro – como odeio aquele sayajin irritante e manipulador – Vegeta fala irritado, mas no fundo, não era de fato um sacrifício absoluto, pois realmente tinha apreço por Bardock, como guerreiro e como melhor amigo.

—Eu achei legal, afinal é o seu amigo – ela sorriu e encostou levemente a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto caminhavam.

—Rwnnr, a irritante da minha noiva não estará lá não né? – Vegeta pergunta irritado, era a ultima coisa que ele precisava.

—Não — Mika responde rindo – ninguém de ambas as famílias foram convidados, bom quase ninguém.

—Interessante, eles cortaram os laços em definitivo? E eu que achava o Konattsu complacente com o filho. — Vegeta fala surpreso

—Konattsu nunca aceitaria manchar sua linhagem, ele pode adorar Bardock, mas nunca aceitaria uma herança assim, para ele tudo que Bardock fez, ofendeu a sua dignidade e sua palavra. Ele afastou o filho da linhagem principal, Bardock responde apenas a linhagem da mãe agora, assim como Gine.

—Ele é como meu pai – Vegeta fala com um longo suspiro.

—E como você também – Mika fala séria de repente e Vegeta para a caminhada e encarando Mika. estava surpreso com aquela afirmação. Ele não era assim!

—Como assim eu?

—Vegeta, não adianta dizer que você é diferente dele, você preza as mesmas coisas que seu pai, e a prova maior está na sua própria noiva, você não a suporta, mas a escolheu por dois motivos apenas, poder e linhagem, já que ela é de uma das mais antigas e nobres. Quantos generais e comandantes de alto poder saíram dali, da linhagem principal e secundária dela, isso sem falar nos guerreiros de alta elite sayajin?

—Muitos – murmura Vegeta contrariado.

—Gine é uma rara exceção que aconteceu nessa família, sem poder alto de luta e sem rompante de guerra mesmo carregando o sangue, na linhagem dela excepcionalmente a do general Rice, isso aconteceu apenas mais uma vez no passado a muito tempo, eu sei eu estudo a arvore genealógica da nossa raça, eu estudo a história deles, eu melhor do que ninguém sei de cada convicção nesse reino, eu conheço todos e ninguém me conhece. Eu sei cada desvio, cada fusão de linhagem principal desde os primórdios e sabe o que eu descobri?

—O que? – Vegeta pedi intrigado.

—Que a sua linhagem de reis nunca teve uma rainha que não fosse guerreira. A primeira seria Bura, mas tal como Paragus que não servia na visão de seu pai para ser rei, ela também não tinha os padrões de uma rainha sayajin, o que te aconteceu não foi um fato isolado, inclusive a sangue por trás da vossa futura coroa, sangue entre a própria família, você desonrou Paragus, mais Nashi por exemplo, matou o próprio irmão, Anzu, para isso, ou Pear que emboscou as tropas do irmão para ascender ao trono. Então você pode até negar, mas isso é uma propensão da criação desde sempre. Você apenas segue aquilo que é mais forte no seu sangue e na sua linhagem.

Vegeta pondera aquilo tudo e analisa. Ela estava certa, já de automático sempre era buscada pelas fêmeas de maior poder e linhagem mais pura para futura rainha, sempre foi assim, bem como a traição entre membros reais era algo corriqueiro, e como ele odiava aquilo tudo naquele instante.

—Pelo visto, me conhece melhor que eu mesmo – ele sorriu, mas sabia que lutaria para mudar algo. Ela seria sua rainha, não via a ninguém mais ao seu lado.

Ele desvia a conversa e voltar a andar e já mais afastado trocam beijos e caricias.

...

Ela se trancou na suíte do casal na pequena casa. Naquele momento ela tinha raiva. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo? uma contenção? ela seria amiga de Haku ou de quem ela escolhesse ser, ela era madura o bastante para discernir e separar as coisas. quem deveria mudar o olhar era ele! deveria envergonha-se, como ele ousava falar daquela forma?

Os sons fortes de batida na porta do quarto se tornaram insistentes.

—Gine, por favor, vamos conversar! por favor, só... tenta entender por favor.

—Não! – ela abriu num rompante a porta, estava com raiva e após um banho vestira apenas uma camisola – Eu não vou tentar entender sayajin! – bradou alto apontando o dedo para ele de forma que o intimidara bastante pelo ímpeto agressivo. – Ele é a droga do seu irmão! ele é da nossa família, se não quer manter laços, mantenha ao menos o respeito, a mim e a ele, me compara ao quê quando disse tais coisas? acha que eu saiu por ai me deitando com qualquer um? é essa a visão que tem? porque se for, eu não preciso disso Bardock, pode virar as costas e pronto! não precisa fazer o certo só por conveniência!

—Mas que droga mulher! – rosnou e segurou os braços dela enroscando sua cauda a cintura dela que se debateu irritada em demasia. as mãos seguraram o rosto dele e a fizeram o olhar – eu ardo em ciúmes de você pequena, por favor, eu só... – ele desvia o olhar ao chão – eu confio em você Gine, sei que é...

—Sua mulher! – ela bradou severa segurando o rosto dele o fazendo agora a olhar – isso não te basta Bardock? não é garantia o bastante para tentar ser melhor que isso tudo que aconteceu?

Ele não queria responder, apenas a beijou a tomando para si, não... não era uma garantia, talvez ela tivesse razão e ele realmente precisasse aprender a controlar seus ciúmes e sua possessividade, mas agora ele apenas queria sua pequena nos seus braços, misturar seu cheiro ao dela, faze-la render-se apenas a si.

(...)

Vegeta buscava de fato uma forma de tornar Mika sua escolha, sua rainha. Mas as brechas no protocolo e nas leis pareciam realmente não colaborar. Ele conversou naquela semana com o tutor de diplomacia, perguntava sobre o vínculo, sobre o elo feito entre casais. Para Vegeta, era uma tentativa de faze-la sua, para o tutor, era nervosismo e curiosidade do príncipe perante o futuro casamento com Shonnu.

—Não se preocupe alteza, tudo acontecerá conforme deve ser. – essa era a frase que ele mais ouvira ao longo daquela semana.

Diante do livro de leis e do seu acordo de casamento firmado com Shonnu, naquela noite ele leu, releu e lhe doía perder Mika, mas o egoísmo não o permitia ficar sem ela de forma alguma. O amor era a justificativa para tudo, não é? tudo se faz por amor.

aquilo era uma loucura, ele sabia. A única coisa que o protocolo reforçava era: a rainha sayajin carregara o vinculo com o rei diante de uma união pública.

Os livros das leis sayajins explicava que: a união sayajin era reforçada em dois atos, o vínculo os unia como casal e uma união os reconhecia como linhagem, onde espelhava-se a continuidade. Eram duas coisas diferentes, mas que deveriam ser feitas juntas, razão essa que Bardock e Gine iriam se casar perante o ancião mesmo já tendo se vinculado. o Vinculo os faziam se reconhecer como um só, e o casamento para a sociedade reforçava o vinculo escolhido.

Então um brilho cruzou o olhar de Vegeta, e se ele a reconhecesse como sua escolha? bom, quebraria todos os protocolos, mas não ia plenamente contra as leis federativas e essas regiam tudo não era?

Era perfeito, seu pai seria obrigado a acatar aquela união, Mika seria sua, e pronto! problema resolvido.

...

  
Os campos de Yokuronda era um pouco diferente de Korvinnus, havia uma vasta cobertura de papoulas em diversos tons e de Sadrarya, uma flor típica de Sadala que tinha a peculiar aparecia de uma concha vermelha e tinha um perfume marcante.

Mika conseguiu realmente um lugar só deles ali. Era um refúgio dos amantes que tinham ali, um tempo apenas eles sem perturbações, sem receios. Como costume, Mika levava uma cesta de pique-nic e um tecido que forrava no campo gramíneo. Naquela tarde em especial, um dia antes do casamento de Bardock e Gine, não fora diferente: encontraram-se novamente, Mika havia notado alguns dias antes em como Vegeta andava tenso.

Ela usava um vestido simples e longo de seda branco, os cabelos presos em uma trança descontruída lateral e esperava mais uma vez por Vegeta ali onde se encontraram para serem apenas eles, dois apaixonados. Sabiam o quão errado estavam sendo, ou o quão longe estavam se permitindo ir, mas simplesmente era muito forte. e agora até mesmo para Mika que sentia casa vez mais seu corpo ferver quente nas noites ao sonhar com Vegeta, ao ansiar tê-lo, ao imaginar coisas que nem deveria pensar aquela altura. Assim que o príncipe chegou, como de costume ele desprendeu a capa vermelha longa que usava como protocolo e a deixou de lado e junto, tirou sua armadura base a deixando junto. viu Mika deitada se divertindo com pequenas borboletas que haviam ali sorrindo e o olhou. Ele a observava de cima, sentindo seu corpo vibrar, incendiar em apenas olha-la, ele respondia por completo. seus instintos sempre gritavam como resposta a presença da garota. Ela tinha um rosto bonito, harmônico, maçãs do rosto rosada, pele ligeiramente leitosa, cabelos muito negros.

É... ela o enlouquecia. E nessa loucura ele não hesitaria, não tinha dúvidas. Ela era sua!

—Me enlouquece sayajin – ele ronronou quando deitou sobre o corpo dela tomando os lábios de Mika.

O calor e o peso do corpo forte dele sobre o seu provocou em Mika sensações novas, ousadas. sentia tanta necessidade de senti-lo cada vez mais colado ao seu corpo, cada vez mais crescia a vontade de poder fundir-se a ele de alguma forma de tão intenso. Por puro instinto de resposta do seu corpo, ela abrira ligeiramente as pernas afastando e Vegeta encaixou-se ali. O beijo tornava-se cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais intenso. Os corações aceleravam-se e as caudas enroscavam-se desesperadas e ansiosas. Mika sentia a dura protuberância que se forçava contra sua intimidade por cima do vestido e aquilo a acalorava mais e mais. não conseguia regrar em Vegeta um limite como sempre o fez, estava impossível até mesmo respirar, não estavam dando folego, as mãos dele tornaram-se um pouco mais ousadas e desceram de encontro com as coxas dela, subindo sutilmente o vestido longo, apertando e a fazendo gemer sutilmente entre os lábios dele. As mãos foram subindo no mesmo instante que os lábios dele saíram dos de Mika e começaram a descer pelo pescoço dela, e por Kami, ela queria respirar, estava enlouquecendo mesmo. precisava impor o limite agora, tinha de por...

ela sentiu o membro dele tão duro que parecia uma rocha firme e friccionava contra a sua pelve com leves movimentos languidos. ele a queria tanto que estava surtando. As mãos desceram as alças do vestido dela e revelaram os seios redondos de mamilos rosados.

—V-ve-Ve-geta – gemeu ela, mas ele não conseguiu mais parar aquilo. Nunca foram tão longe quanto aquele dia, a língua deslizou pelo mamilo esquerdo dela e os lábios juntaram-se sugando.

Nesse momento ela pendeu a cabeça para trás gemendo o nome dele e fechando forte os olhos, as pernas dela enlaçaram de uma vez o quadril de vegeta e ela por igual friccionava seu corpo ao dele.

Aquilo fora um estopim sem volta. Ele começou a despir-se do traje à medida que a despia por igual e Mika estava tão perdida naquilo que não percebia ou se importava mais. Ambos tinham as presas a mostra, o ímpeto saltado.

Ele sentiu as chupadas leves e mordiscadas sutis de Mika em seu pescoço, bem como o toque macio e quente dela sobre os músculos do seu tórax. aquilo o excitava ainda mais. Sentia seu pau vibrar na mais pura vontade de faze-la completamente sua de todas as formas. Sem mais resistir, a ultima peça que o impedia de atravessar a linha final, era a calcinha que ela usava, mas a barreira foi superada sem nenhuma hesitação quando ele afastou a peça intima e encaixou seu membro ali na entrada da vulva dela e começou a penetra-la. O rosnado da fêmea sayajin fazia-o entender que estava a romper o lacre de castidade dela. Oh céus, ela seria sim sua... Ele empurrava lentamente para dentro do interior dela a sentindo tão apertada e pequena para si, as unhas dela enfiaram-se em sua carne nos ombros em resposta a dor da primeira vez, e ele entrava bem lentamente a fim de não a machucar, mas conter seu ímpeto puro de selvageria estava sendo um fardo pesado em imensa demasia. Seu corpo chamava pelo dela de forma tão intensa que era palpável e Mika sentia o mesmo. Nenhum dos dois conseguiam mais lutar contra aquele ímpeto primário do chamado do acasalamento. E foi inevitável os caninos marcarem um ao outro ao selarem um vínculo, mas não era somente um simples vinculo de escolha. Era um vínculo perpetuo sayajin.

Se marcaram como pertencentes, um sobre o corpo e alma do outro.

Ali começava uma nova linhagem.

Então finalmente o gozo explodira, revelando o ápice final daquilo e Vegeta deitou-se lado saindo finalmente de dentro dela, estavam ofegantes, ardentes e Mika estava rubra. ele a acolheu em seus braços e ela repousou sobre seu peito e de olhos fechados apenas ouvia o coração dele bater forte, quase no mesmo ritmo que o seu. E na mente de Vegeta, estava feito. Agora ela era sua e ninguém mais poderia a tomar de si.

Mika então se dá conta do que haviam feito, ainda de olhos fechados, ela leva os dedos em um toque sutil a protuberância que estava ali da marca recém adquiria no seu pescoço e estremeceu. Que droga se deixou fazer? Ela conhecia aquilo tão bem! Vínculos sayajins eram únicos, para uma vida toda quando era recíproco, era a droga de um vínculo perpetuo o que acabaram de fazer, será que Vegeta tinha ao menos essa noção? por Kami o que eles fariam agora? ela tinha certeza que mandariam a matar.

Mas ambos não falaram nada, Vegeta tinha um sorriso pleno e satisfeito no rosto, e Mika a preocupação no coração do que viria agora. Mas vegeta queria apenas recuperar de agora o tempo perdido com sua sayajin, então tudo que ele quer é toma-la mais e mais para si.

...

Ao início do anoitecer, Vegeta foi direto ao banho pensando no que havia feito. ele sentia-se completo de uma forma estranha, era assim que vínculos funcionavam? ele sentia um misto de sentimentos confusos, sentimentos que ele sabia não ser dele, bom, alguns não. era tudo tão intenso... O medo, o nervoso, a preocupação, mas ele estava feliz. Ele agora só precisava achar o momento certo para encarar seu pai e bater o pé pela sua escolha. Agora precisava pensar também em uma forma de fazer Mika passar pelo exame pré-nupcial, já que ele havia se deitado com a sayajin e a tirado sua pureza. Virgindade essa que ele ainda estava eufórico por tê-la. Lembrou-se de Paragus e Bura que viveram algo como aquilo e deu um sorriso de lado. Doce ironia. Talvez pudesse fazer isso afinal? O mesmo que o irmão. Tinha que achar uma forma de quebrar esse acordo. Não havia espaço pra ninguém ao seu lado que não fosse Mika.

Mika entra rápido na sua casa e se livra da roupa que usava tomando um banho e pensando no que havia acabado de fazer, mas por alguma razão não tinha arrependimentos daquilo. E ela se sentia bem...feliz, por mais errado que fosse. E por alguns instantes se lembrou da conversa que teve com Gine sobre o assunto. Estava dividida agora entre contar a Gine ou não. Mas ao ponderar resolveu o fazer, confiava na sayajin como uma irmã. Mas era inevitável por vezes o medo e a preocupação inundarem seu coração. a pergunta era constante. O que Vegeta ia fazer? O que ela ia fazer? saberia o príncipe que um vinculo perpetuo a tornava a única capaz de gerar a linhagem de sangue dele?

—Bom, ele é o príncipe, ele deve saber o que fez! – murmurou a sayajin, e então pensou em Bardock descobrindo aquilo, e um frio percorreu sua espinha. Esse sim a assustava agora. 


	13. Uma união sayajin

Ela estava particularmente ansiosa naqueles dias, e haviam várias razões para isso, a primeira delas era Bardock, que parecia realmente intransigente quando o assunto era o irmão, e para Gine soava até proposital as vezes o sayajin não a deixar com tempo livre, mas a justificava era sempre a mesma: O casamento, o tempo que quase não tinham ou extras que ele a empurrou no campo de treino. Ela preferia acreditar que ele apenas absorvia ainda e que uma hora cederia. A segunda razão para tanta ansiedade era o casamento. todos os detalhes que cuidava em parte junto de Mika e coisas que ela não estava tendo tanto contato que parecia uma surpresa para ela e surpresas a deixava meio em pânico. A terceira era que naquele dia em especial ia ser sua ultima prova de voo no simulador e sua única chance de conseguir mérito um na bendita avaliação e simplesmente ninguém o conseguia, a nave de grande porte a intimidava ainda em alguns pontos, embora ela tenha se dedicado muito a respeito, lido e relido manuais técnicos, revisto protocolos – alguns inclusive ela realmente precisava rever, pois tinha uma visão diferente de aplicação – inclusive os de fuga e avisos de perigo, recalibrar os códigos eram essenciais, e foi em cima disso que ela trabalhou a sua proposta avaliativa. Era fato que embora considerada apenas um soldado por classe baixe em questão de batalha, nunca haviam levado a sério a patente adquirida sobre muito custo e sangue por ela, tudo a fim de orgulhar o pai e sua linhagem, mas diferente de sua irmã que alcançaram um sub-comando rapidamente, Gine alcançara o mérito de sargento, e após a miúda subida de poder, ascendeu a segundo-tenente, então havia muito nervosismo quanto aquela prova, porque era a sua mudança de foco, ela não teria mais foco nas lutas e guerras, porque ela seria reconhecida diretamente como piloto, e todo seu treinamento sempre seria para isso. e ainda mais além, havia o posto dentro do exercito que era ocupado por um capitão atualmente, que era o responsável pelo comando aéreo que era Vedis, mais ela sabia que o amigo, e mentor estava no encalço de uma promoção na central de voos e missões de Sadala, poderia ela então sonhar em ocupar esse cargo um dia?

Ela estava mais uma vez com o grosso livro de manobras especiais e circuitos e microcircuitos de comando off da nave PATICLE-B que era atualmente a maior nave sayajin em questão de tamanho, robustez e desígnio. era uma nave colonizadora que possuía recursos de combate para defesa, E conseguir entrar em uma esquadra dessa era simplesmente a maior vontade de Gine. Sem guerras, sem invasões, sem imensos perigos. um bom salário e bonificações, adicionais extras de missões. mas o problema é que a maioria dos pilotos convocados para essas naves eram muito experientes mesmo, a grande maioria era bem mais velho. Gine decorava mais uma vez os PAP quando seu scouter começou a chamar e ela bufou, droga, ela tinha a sua avaliação final naquele dia. era seu tudo ou nada.

—Oi – Ela mal olhara de quem partira a chamada, apenas atendeu e rezava a Kami não ser Bardock a monitorando outra vez, ou podia jurar que quebraria o seu scouter.

—Desculpa te incomodar Gi, mas você ainda vai demorar muito? – A voz e Mika a acalmou instantaneamente a fazendo perceber pelo tom de voz da sayajin, que havia algo errado.

—Eu tenho avaliação em alguns minutos, é tempo o bastante ou precisa de um tempo mais longo? – Gine respondeu ao olhar para o relógio que havia na parede um tanto a sua frente na sala de engenharia teórica onde havia os livros e manuais técnicos.

—Me conhece bem pelo visto – sorriu Mika – é uma longa conversa, mas pode esperar, ela não vai fugir.

—Humm, é sobre o casamento? sinto que não é isso.

—Nem vou falar nada sobre isso dona Gine, deixar sua avaliação ser marcada justamente para um dia antes do seu casamento?!

—Cada um relaxa de um jeito – sorriu Gine – olha, assim que eu terminar as avalições eu tô simplesmente livra para você!

—Tá... eu vou precisar muito, e com sorvete e chocolate

—Então temos um alerta de emergência nível cinco! – Gine zombou em tom de amizade e Mika riu,

—É... se existisse alerta dez, esse seria o meu agora.

—Xiii, to preocupada agora.

—Não amiga, não fica, é coisa minha, se concentra na sua avaliação e arrasa tenente!

—Capitã! eu espero, com a ajuda de Kami!

....

Com o relógio pontualmente marcando o horário de apresentação, Gine vai até o vestuário próprio ali e troca as roupas pelo traje oficial, porem no lugar da armadura base, é vestido um colete vermelho sobre o traje preto de spandex. botas, luvas e a sensação de embrulho no estomago "eu deveria não ter comido tanto" murmurou internamente. Assim que fechara o armário, na porta de entrada do vestuário surgiu o sayajin de cabelos levemente compridos e de pontas rebeldes.

—Vamos sayajin! está na hora de veremos se algo entrou nessa cabecinha – brincou Vedis estendendo a mão para Gine e a puxando para fora, e ela fazia uma careta. – Nervosa?

—To quase vomitando – ela disse enquanto caminhava lado a lado dele até o simulador principal.

—Sabe, uma vez isso aconteceu, e foi nojento! – ele riu

—Não tá me ajudando Vedis – ela sorriu então entrou na zona dos simuladores e logo estavam no da nave. havia os avaliadores conectados – talvez isso fosse o pior, quem te avaliava em índices de desempenho era o computador integrado, ou seja, nem havia a quem choramingar - então você será meu copiloto hoje? – Gine pergunta caminhando até a ponte de comando do simulador

—Claro, e farei de tudo para complicar sua vida capitã – zomba Vedis fazendo uma continência

Gine revira os olhos e ri

—Só você mesmo para me fazer rir agora – Gine fala – se bem que adoraria esse título.

—Hei, é minha pupila, vai conseguir o mérito – ele começou – e depois te treinei e você tem pegou bem pesado também, eu sou sincero, nem mesmo eu consegui mérito um, no entanto se você conseguir manter a mesma linha dos treinos sei que não vai ser difícil. – Ela sorriu um pouco de alivio em meio as palavras dele - E você e o Bardock...amanhã não é?

E ele acabara de retomar com tudo suas tensões. /ela dá um longo suspiro para responder:

—é sim, e quero que você vá...— o sorriso soa muito forçado.

—Não me parece muito animada

Gine o fita enquanto se senta na cadeira do comando e da ordem de lacrar as portas para o sistema e iniciar os protocolos de checagem.

—Não me entenda mal, não é questão de animo, mas eu acho que ele só está fazendo isso por obrigação, eu sei que parece estranho, mas as vezes eu penso muito nisso, e ai tem todo o problema que estamos tendo, as vezes acho que ele não confia em mim, ou me julga e... – Ela suspira – eu nem deveria estar tendo essa conversa, é anti profissional, mas... já teve a impressão de fazer o errado pelas razões certas?

Vedis a fitou, pensou, ponderou nas palavras a usar.

—Bom, de fato Bardock costuma ser muito correto com as obrigações dele, ao menos no exercício do trabalho dele ele sempre fora assim, mas não acredito que ele te veja como uma obrigação...sei lá. E também não vejo razão para que ele não confie em você. não sei se é a convivência, mas me parecer ser bem transparente – fala Vedis coçando os cabelos rindo – E depois, sabe? é só conviver um pouco com você e logo entendemos a razão para ele se apegar em você – Vedis fala ligeiramente corado desviando o olhar.

*Protocolos de decolagem aferidos e completados* - anunciou a voz robótica.

—porque diz isso? – Gine o questiona fazendo os comandos de decolagem.

—Bom, você é legal, é esperta, é... – Vedis fala hesitante.

—Sou...—Gine fala

Mas Vedis estava muito corado naquele instante. não tinha forte com garotas. Geralmente fêmeas guerreiras eram muito brutas, arrogantes e selvagens, mas Gine não era, e isso o deixava ainda mais embaraçado ainda.

—É linda e divertida...é isso –Vedis fala desviando o olhar – e se ele for um idiota com você, ele vai se ver comigo – fala o sayajin quase em murmuro e bem incomodado com a atual posição.

Gine dá um sorrisinho corada.

—Obrigada! você também é... digo, legal e... atraente. E qualquer garota iria adorar você – Gine fala se virando rapidamente para o painel de comando seu rosto queimava pelo constrangimento — bom vamos começar logo com a simulação.

(...)

Mika estava tentando se concentrar na difícil tradução que estava fazendo a dias, mas evoluiu relativamente pouco até aquele instante. A única coisa que ela entendeu era que eram esferas do desejo e que eram sete ao todo. Pelas inscrições, cada uma carregava a quantidade de estrelas correspondentes e só isso. Tinha muita coisa, mas aquela língua era muito complicada e rudimentar. Fora que sua concentração estava uma merda pensando em Vegeta e no que ele, ou melhor, eles fizeram e aquilo não estava ajudando em absolutamente nada. Os dedos correram pelo pescoço, com uma mão ele baixara o spandex preto na altura do pescoço, com a outra mão ela dedilhava a protuberância que ainda estava ligeiramente saliente, mas regredia. Havia se encontrado mais uma ou duas vezes com Vegeta após o ocorrido, mas não conversaram, ele parecia ter uma voracidade que ela também não podia negar que se rendia. e cada vez mais ela se perguntava. O que ele iria fazer quanto aquilo?

Ela escuta alguém bater à porta e assusta-se puxando rapidamente o traje de volta ao lugar e ajeitando-se sentada novamente.

—Entre – ela anunciou. e Gine entrando na sala, abriu um sorriso e Mika respirou com imenso alivio —Graças a Kami! – fala Mika trancando a porta e Gine percebe a seriedade.

Elas então se sentam a mesa, e Mika logo começa de uma forma tão intensa que prende completamente a atenção de Gine.

—Eu preciso falar se não vou enlouquecer!

—to começando a ficar realmente preocupada!

Então Mika desce o traje novamente na altura baixa do pescoço exibindo a marca do vinculo.

os lábios de Gine abriram-se em um perfeito "o", sua perplexidade roubara sua voz momentaneamente, e o choque a paralisara por alguns segundos.

—Não me diga que... – Gine começa surpresa e aflita

Mas Mika apenas balançava freneticamente a cabeça assentindo positivamente.

—Isso vai dá um problema tão grande – Gine fala abaixando a cabeça e passando as mãos pelos fios negros. Bardock mataria os dois. Não, na verdade tinha uma lista de pessoas que poderia os matar e talvez Shonnu estivesse no topo dela. mas era muito mais grave que isso.

—Eu sei! – Mika fala num grito sussurrado – eu disse pra ele que estava ontem mesmo, mas não tá! to surtando, e o fato dele acreditar que tudo está bem me fez intender que ele não entende nada sobre os vínculos, ou está me fazendo de idiota!

—Minha irmã vai te matar! – Gine fora direta - ela não pode sonhar sobre sua existência — Gine fala seria andando de um lado pra outro nervosamente – isso é muito mal Mika, o que... o que... – ela mordeu o lábio e encarou a sayajin de longos cabelos negros - vocês chegaram a....

—Chegamos — Mika fala cobrindo o rosto corada

—Droga! vocês selaram um vínculo perpetuo! Gine falara um tanto alto demais e levou a mão a boca a tampando se repreendendo e então respirou fundo e continuou - a gente tem que falar o Bardock!

—Você tá louca? Acha que ele fará o que? – Mika fala em desespero – eu só preciso dividir essa carga com alguém, até porque eu não faço ideia do que acontecerá quando o rei souber disso. Eles... – ela cerra os punhos – eu prefiro não pensar em nada.

—O rei? Quando seu pai souber disso! – Gine fala — ele está procurando um companheiro para você Mika e você está unida ao príncipe!

Para Gine já não bastava suas próprias preocupações e duvidas, agora carregaria as de Mika também. Ela tinha que achar uma forma de ajudar a amiga, porque ela não conseguia simplesmente ignorar, ainda mais aquilo.

—Ele só me disse que tudo ia ficar bem – disse Mika – me pergunto que vem será? eu vinculada a um príncipe casado com outra, isso me torna o que Gine?

—Tá, começa escondendo isso. Deixa o meu casamento passar e pensaremos em algo, eu prometo. Afinal você ainda tem um prazo até o casamento real e vamos torcer para seu pai não achar ninguém, sabotagem é a palavra. Sabote seus próximos encontros.

—Promete que vai guardar segredo? – pedi Mika chorosa.

—Pela minha honra – a sayajin fala e abraça Mika – não se preocupa com o rei, ele não vai te matar, agora é a única sayajin em toda Sadala que pode continuar a linhagem real.

—Tem razão, sua irmã vai me matar – Mika fala ainda abraçada a Gine.

(...)

Ela ainda estava espreguiçando-se, a luz clarinha da nova manhã de sol entrava pela janela do quarto depois que Bardock abrira as cortinas. Aquela foi a ultima noite que dormiram ali, pois segundo ele mudariam em definitivo a casa que deveria ser deles. Ela apoiou o corpo pequeno sobre os cotovelos olhando para a porta do banheiro de onde acabara de sair um Bardock enrolado na toalha, com um banho recém tomado e suspirou um tanto. Gostava muito do que via, mas ainda estava a acostumar-se com aquela intimidade a dois, e conseguia corar-se com sua ligeira timidez, principalmente quando ele arrancara a toalha a fim de vestir o traje, e o olhar dele para ela com aquele sorriso pervertido e provocante a irritavam ainda mais, quando ela puxou o travesseiro da cama cobrindo a face. Ela adorava essas provocações dele, mas nunquinha na sua vida admitiria isso, enxeria ainda mais o ego altamente inflado dele. E sua respiração pesou ainda mais quando sentiu a proximidade dele na cama, ou quando ele pegou a sua pequena e delicada mão e colocou sobre os seus gominhos muito malhados da barriga e fora descendo. aquilo bastava para ela apertar ainda mais a cara contra o travesseiro, mas não tirava a sua mão de onde ele estava colocando.

—Você é altamente pervertido! – ela falou abafado pelo travesseiro.

—Ainda não vi recusa do seu corpo – ele murmurou em resposta e Gine finalmente tocou aquele membro espesso e comprido dele que estava já inevitavelmente duro. Por Kami, como resistir a um marido como aquele?

...

Depois de um café da manhã e despedindo-se de Bardock que não veria até a hora do casamento, Gine tomou um banho, e vestiu-se esperando por Mika que não demorou a chegar. Se ela estava pronta? ela queria acreditar que sim!

—Bom, vamos conhecer seu novo lar – disse Mika e junto de Gine foram para os campos de Korvinnus

Era real?

Elas mal pousaram no pátio externo e Gine deixou os olhos correram por todos os lados do local, era uma casa imensa, era linda era...

Ali já tinha alguns alienígenas e sayajins que arrumavam o local dispondo mesas e arranjos de flores, talheres, enfim, toda a decoração.

Gine tinha os olhos brilhando para tudo aquilo. Era seu novo lar. O que dizer daquilo? Bardock certamente fora perfeito e aquilo aquebrantou seu coração. Ele estava tendo tanto cuidado e carinho com aquilo. Realmente estava cumprindo com o que a prometera, estava cuidando dela e do pequeno filhote deles que estava sendo gerado ainda.

—E então o que achou? – Mika pergunta ansiosa olhando Gine que estava calada e tinha o brilho marejado no olhar, a sayajin apresentou a casa, mas Gine até então nada havia falado.

—E-eu nem sei o que dizer...é... é mais que perfeito tudo isso – Gine fala sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

O sentimento era tão acolhedor, ela ficara tanto tempo só, e agora tinha a Bardock, tinha Mika, a Haku, amigos que ela cativara, e um filhotinho.

O sentimento de finalmente caber em algo, ser parte de um todo era forte dentro dela. O que poderia dar errado agora?

Elas sobem as escadas da casa e Mika vai mostrando tudo bem mais a fundo para Gine, a familiarizando com tudo e elas iam conversando, então as duas recebem a equipe que cuidaria delas durante os preparativos da união depois daquela semana precisavam realmente de um descanso, de massagens e um spa completo.

(...)

No castelo, Bardock treinava com Vegeta. Aquela era a melhor forma que ele achara para aquietar-se, havia saído para beber com os amigos na noite anterior, claro que nada exagerado, divertiram-se, riram, lutaram no domo. jogaram e aproveitou a noite, e Gine havia feito o mesmo, embora com Seripa, Mika e Cocoa.

Mas Bardock notara que mesmo o casamento sendo o seu, quem estava de fato abobado era Vegeta. Bardock achou o amigo mais aéreo que o normal e por mais que insistisse em saber o que era, Vegeta não lhe contava, usava do bom e velho: assuntos do trono.

—E então, você vai hoje, não é? – Bardock fala

—Sou obrigado, não é? – Vegeta fala com um sorriso sorrateiro

—Definitivamente é! —Bardock intima – e depois não gostaria de outra pessoa nessa posição que não fosse você, afinal é o meu melhor amigo.

Vegeta dá um curto sorriso de lado, era bom ter um amigo sempre. Mas então algo fervilhou em sua mente, como Bardock reagiria ao que aconteceu com ele e Mika? bom, de qualquer forma não importava, até porque, na cabeça de Vegeta, ela seria a sua rainha, quer orgulho maior que aquele? então deixando tais pensamentos de lado, ele passa a treinar forte.

...

Já perto do final da tarde eles param e Bardock vai até sua nova casa se preparar para a sua união com Gine. Ao chegar no local ele vê quase tudo pronto e se surpreende com Mika. Realmente confiou na pessoa certa para ajuda-lo, estava digno de um casamento em alta classe, mesmo sendo simples.

—Olha só quem finalmente chegou! Está horrível – Mika fala batendo no amigo – já para o banho e se arrumar, está fedendo!

—como ela está? – Bardock pergunta subindo as escadas sendo seguido de perto por Mika.

—Está linda, e ansiosa – Mika fala.

—Eu sinto a ansiedade, mas não sinto só isso. – Bardock hesita

—Como assim sente? Nada de sentir nada ainda! para de espiar Gine pelo vinculo! – Mika fala zangada – ela está nervosa e ansiosa, isso é coisa de noiva.

—Eu sei, mas eu me preocupo com ela, e tem o filhote e... e sinto que ela está confusa e preocupada com alguma coisa...eu preciso vê-la

—Ah, mas não vai mesmo! Só na hora da união. – Mika fala empurrando Bardock porta a dentro de um dos quartos da casa. – eu te garanto que ela esta muito bem, se você for até lá pode por tudo a perder.

Ela deixa a roupa do sayajin sobre a cama e vê Bardock fazendo uma careta

—Não reclame de nada e não se atrase, vai usar isso e vai sorrir! E pra garantir que não vai desobedecer, eu vou ficar com Gine para você não ir até lá!

Bardock revira os olhos e bufa, como ela conseguia ser tão irritante?

(...)

Os convidados já estavam chegando e sendo devidamente acondicionados em suas mesas e lugares. Mika mesmo contra tudo que era sensato mandou um convite para o irmão de Bardock, principalmente porque Gine o queria. Ela teve que concordar com Gine, não queria que os dois ficasse mal.

—Você veio afinal – Mika fala com um sorriso.

—Vim sim chorona – ri Haku— apesar de tudo o idiota é meu irmão. E eu não ligo para essa idiotice do Konattsu de linhagem, além do mais eu posso vê-la, e...

—Não chegue mais perto do que o necessário – Mika fala autoritária.

—Nem um pouco? – Haku pedi com um biquinho.

—Não mesmo Haku! Comporte-se, sabe como Bardock anda reagindo.

—Eu estou aqui por ela! não vou fazer nada que possa ofende-la. se só posso estar ao lado dela dessa maneira o que posso fazer?

—Primeiro de tudo? não acuar o seu irmão. eu sei que com o tempo as coisas vão se abrandar. sempre se amaram.

Eles conversam um pouco até Vegeta chegar e se juntar a Mika e Haku.

—Finalmente! Um padrinho atrasado, você deveria estar aqui o ajudando sabia? — cobra Mika firme e autoritária colocando as mãos na cintura.

Vegeta sente sua cauda vibrar de ansiedade. Agora próximo a ela podia sentir o que ela sentia e sabia que ela estava feliz em vê-lo, além de preocupada e tão desejosa quanto ele.

—Onde o idiota está? – pergunta Vegeta, disfarçando a intimidade que tinham na frente de Haku.

—Lá em cima, vem eu te levo — Mika usa da desculpa para subir com Vegeta.

Vegeta a puxa para um dos cômodos da casa a beijando intensamente. Mika se deixa levar pelo momento. Queria tanto estar com ele quanto ele com ela. Os corpos estavam em chamas. A porta atrás deles fora trancada e Vegeta tirava o vestido de Mika e ela vai o ajudando a tirar o terno, logo ele estava a prensado contra a parede do quarto com Mika com suas pernas enlaçadas na cintura do príncipe sentindo a penetração. Os gemidos eram contidos e as respirações forte. Após um tempo ambos chegam ao ápice. Vegeta, então desce Mika do seu colo e começam a se recompor.

Ambos tinham um sorriso cumplice, felizes. Algo que sobrepunha a tenção que vinha se instaurando.

—Você vai ver o Bardock e leva-lo lá pra baixo. Eu vou ver a Gine – anuncia Mika.

—Se não tem jeito – fala Vegeta rindo e puxando Mika novamente a beijando.

Eles se soltam e sayajin abre a porta saindo. Ela aponta a porta do quarto que Bardock deveria estar e Vegeta segue para lá.

(...)

Os convidados estavam chegando e Bardock estava lá em baixo com Vegeta. O ancião que celebrava as uniões ali na capital, já estava lá, mas o sayajin estava nervoso porque ainda sentia preocupação e o sentimento de dúvida. Ele não entendia o porquê de Gine ter dúvidas e de estar preocupada. Mika havia o tranquilizado, mas aquilo era real vindo dela e isso o deixava ansioso. Ele decidiu que iria vê-la naquele instante, mas quando pensou em sair, a cerimônia finalmente começou. Ele viu Gine surgir da forma como ele jamais imaginou. Ela estava linda e mais que perfeita aos seus olhos. Mika seguia na frente dela usando um vestido azul celeste e se juntou a Vegeta próximo a eles numa espécie de altar. Gine tinha um sorriso simples, mas era perfeito porque ele sabia o significado, porque ele estava aprendendo a interpreta-la, a lê-la aos poucos e se apaixonando tanto, mais tanto por aquela pequena e nervosa sayajin que só de pensar em perde-la o sufocava. E quando ela ficou lado a lado de Bardock e ele pode segurar em suas mãos delicadas, pode sentir o calor e o nervosismo dela.

O ancião começou a proferir as palavras de enlaçamento matrimonial na linguagem oficial sayajin, e Gine e Bardock olhavam-se embaraçados e ao mesmo tempo com sorrisos discretos e cumplices, se falando com o olhar, se perdendo no meio dos votos sagrados que ouviam, das leis, da sua linhagem. Talvez o que mais marcaria a união dos dois fosse a cumplicidade que ambos teriam, mesmo que isso viesse a trazer grandes problemas e muitas brigas mais tarde, mas eles realmente eram cumplices. Mas naquele instante em especial o único sentimento que pairava em ambos era de amor. Ambos sentiam e era real e palpável.

O ancião abre um pergaminho pequeno feito de pele animal que tinha gravado a linhagem de Bardock nele, mesmo que a secundária. Ele faz um gesto a Bardock e ele evidencia os caninos e mordendo a ponta de seu dedo deixa o pouco de sangue cair escorrendo sobre o pergaminho, e Gine, ao seu tempo faz o mesmo. Os sangues se uniram e o ancião profere algumas palavras e linguagem sayajin antiga e o pergaminho queima em fogo surgindo a marca da linhagem sayajin de Bardock no pulso de Gine em Bardock como uma tatuagem de sangue.

Finalmente Gine e Bardock havia feito a união e reconhecido assim também o vínculo antes feito, e a festa começa logo em seguida. Eles recebem cumprimentos dos amigos e se juntam a eles nas conversas, bebidas e comidas. Distraíram-se momentaneamente, e nesse momento Haku vem até Gine conversar com a sayajin, parabeniza-la. Ele dá um beijo no rosto da sayajin depois de um forte abraço, eles estavam um pouquinho só afastados.

—Vejo que Bardock deu um lugar perfeito para você –

—é... realmente aqui é lindo – Gine fala sorrindo – acho que ele realmente...

—É... ele mandou bem! – Haku sorri – e o filhotinho? descobriu o que é?

ele fala e Gine sorriu ainda mais amplamente e assentiu com a cabeça.

—É um menino!

A euforia dela era contagiante e Haku abriu um sorriso talvez tão animado quanto o dela e institivamente levou a mão até o ventre da sayajin, sobre aquela pequena bolotinha que mal fazia volume.

—O primeiro herdeiro de sangue da linhagem de Konattsu – murmurou o sayajin perdido momentaneamente naquilo. em Gine, no filhote. suspirou com um brilho oculto no olhar.

Poderia ser o seu casamento, sua pequena, seu filho...

Poderia...

mas não era.

Bardock que estava a distância e alheio conversando com alguns amigos de tropa até aquele instante vê o irmão junto com Gine, ou melhor, vê aquela proximidade dos dois, e no inicio ele se conteve, Kami sabe como ele se conteve repetindo mentalmente para si, "são apenas amigos" tremia-se raivosamente, a conversa com os amigos se perdera e ele focou o olhar aos dois que estavam a uma certa distancia mais afastados do todo. "tanta intimidade pra que?" perguntou-se, e quando a mão de Haku fora de encontro a ela, e ele vislumbrou daquele brilho no olhar do irmão, o copo simplesmente transbordou. Ele se viu tomado de uma imensa possessividade e ciúmes. Mika não deveria ter o convidado! deveria ser leal a ele.

Mika vê a alteração do amigo e olha em direção ao seu olhar e estrala os lábios em receio pelo que poderia vir a seguir.

Gine sentiu seu corpo ser tomado por uma forte raiva e uma possessividade que ela sabia não ser dela tais sentimentos, chegavam a ser assassinos, era demais, não naquele dia, no dia deles. Ela correu os olhos rápido e não demora a achar os olhos de Bardock. Ela puxa rapidamente a mão de Haku e se afasta do sayajin caminhando até Bardock.

Ele segura forte na cintura da sayajin com grande força da qual ele não estava conseguindo medir. Ele encosta a cabeça contra o pescoço de Gine, sentia seus caninos aflorando, sua respiração forte.

—O que estava fazendo com ele? – ele pergunta ao ouvido dela com uma voz carregada em ciúmes, rouca, áspera.

—Apenas conversávamos, nada de mais – Gine fala calma começando a sentir a cintura doer pelo aperto. mas tentava evitar uma briga, tentava manter-se serena e suave e acalma-lo. talvez com calma o levaria até o irmão e teriam uma conversa sociável.

—Não precisa tocar em alguém para conversar – ele retalia

—Eu apenas estava sendo gentil – Gine tenta manter a sensatez – e ele não fizera nada inoportuno.

Mas o sentimento de ciúme do sayajin estava dominando seu corpo de tal maneira que era quase irracional.

—Não gosto da sua gentileza dessa forma, você é minha – ele fala possessivo.

– A minha gentileza, ou minha personalidade eram assim antes de você Bardock e vão continuar da mesma forma, essa sou eu, a minha essência – Gine fala – Bardock aperta ainda mais a cintura da sayajin — Tá me machucando – Gine fala com um leve gemido tentando tirar a mão de Bardock da sua cintura, o que estava difícil pela força empenhada por ele.

Bardock, então a encara com uma face sombria, carregada numa tormenta de ciúmes.

—Não quero que você ao menos chegue perto dele novamente...acha que não sei o que ele sente por você? o que ele quer, o que ele busca? Eu não sou idiota – Bardock fala – é só uma brecha que ele precisa pra te ter.

Ela se magoa completamente, se ofende, se perplexa com as palavras e raiva dele.

—Olha só pra você agora! Incapaz de manter o seu controle. Eu acabei de me unir a você porque o amo e você não se considera um idiota por estar fazendo exatamente o que está fazendo agora? – Gine fala irritada finalmente se livrando as mãos de Bardock. – Sente meus medos e minhas duvidas e ainda as questiona como se eu fosse a louca. Pelo visto tem um ego frágil demais. e não vou compactuar com isso.

Ela entra para a casa e sobe em direção a um dos quartos. Bardock rosnou extremamente furioso com aquilo. o que ela queria dizer com ego frágil? não, ele não era estúpido, Haku perto dela era apenas uma questão de tempo, ele não daria brechas. então ele vai atrás de sua pequena, mas Mika o segura pelo braço.

—O que você fez? – ela questiona

—Nada...ainda, mas juro por Kami que estou quase a fazer – Bardock fala se tremendo de raiva.

—Deixa seu irmão! Ele é como um animal ferido Bardock. Pelos céus, você acabou de se unir a Gine, você tem um vínculo perpetuo com ela? sabe ao menos o significado disso? sabe o quanto aquela garota te ama de verdade? está se arruinando e você sozinho vai conseguir sem a ajuda de Haku acabar com tudo isso, está aí mal conseguindo disfarçar seu ciúme e ainda por cima de uma forma totalmente desnecessária. Perde a razão por tão pouco e me envergonha e me decepciona Bardock. ela é a sua família, um casamento, uma união sabe? o que acabaram de fazer, se não é capaz de confiar plenamente nela e no amor dela então a liberte de uma vez, ou vai acabar matando o amor que existe entre vocês, e eu realmente morreria se isso acontecesse. – Suplica a sayajin.

Talvez Gine tivesse razão, o ego se feria depressa demais. era frágil e o orgulho grande demais e não sabia como controla-lo. não assumiria a culpa, sempre acharia alguém para deposita-la.

—Isso tudo é sua culpa Mika, não deveria ter o convidado – Bardock fala com os dentes cerrados em frustação e Mika sente uma imensa raiva do comentário do amigo.

—Quer saber? que se dane você. Dá próxima vez não peça minha ajuda. – Mika fala zangada se afastando de Bardock. – E tem mais, não venha com lamentos para comigo quando ficar sem ela. porque vou ficar do lado dela.

...

Gine entra no quarto e tira o vestido ficando frente ao espelho somente de roupas intimas. Ela se pega vendo a marca das mãos de Bardock gravadas em seu corpo. Era inadmissível aquilo! Por mais que ele tivesse tentando controlar suas emoções não era assim que deveria ser feito, ele a feriu. e não só o corpo, mais o coração e a alma.

A atitude do sayajin só mostrava a Gine o quanto ele não a conhecia e não confiava nela. O quanto talvez ele não estivesse pronto para aquilo. Era um erro e ela tinha certeza! qual era a razão dele fazer aquilo tudo? não... não tinha justificativa alguma.

A sayajin então se deita na cama se encolhendo contra os travesseiros e passando a mão sobre o ventre. Não queria mais descer naquela noite, não tinha mais alegria alguma para comemorar nada, tinha raiva, magoa, medo. e era horrível não ter constância. Ela então chorou enquanto conversava se distraindo com a pequena sementinha que vivia ali intrusa dentro de si.

Bardock podia sentir a angustia, medo e raiva de Gine de forma quase palpável. Logo depois sente a imensa tristeza vindo pelo vinculo e se sentiu muito incomodado com o que havia feito, não... se sentia um verdadeiro merda. Ele então entra atrás de Gine, mas dessa vez não havia porta trancada, não havia barreiras, era como se ela houvesse se cansado daquilo e ele estremeceu diante do súbito pensamento. ele não podia perde-la!

No quarto, ele a achou encolhida na cama abraçada aos travesseiros chorando e murmurando com o filhote como se tentasse dissipar a própria angustia.

—Vai embora — Gine fala irritada afundando novamente a face em um dos travesseiros. – Não quero nem ao menos ficar perto de você.

Bardock se aproxima da cama contrariando a ordem da sayajin, se sentando ao lado de Gine. Ela nem o olhava nos olhos. mas ele a olhou. Olhou o corpo pequeno que agora carregava na cintura marcas provocadas por ele. E ele, e somente ele conseguiu ferir e machucar aquela que ele amava tanto, que ele jurou proteger. os dedos deslizaram pelo lugar marcado e viu ela estremecer com o toque. se sentia um monstro naquele momento, porque sentiu o medo dela. Sua pequena tinha medo dele! ela tinha de confiar, de amar, de ser feliz, mas medo?

A culpa o constringiu o peito, a dor e a revolta consigo mesmo pelo que fez. Ele não queria ser o monstro da história, mas estava sendo. Ele então decidido a ao menos aliviar aquela dor, a puxou para o seu colo. Mesmo Gine se debatendo com raiva, o estapeando e bradando coisas, ele a segurou contra seu corpo fazendo com que a cabeça da sayajin repousa-se sobre seu peito. e aninhou os cabelos dela ouvindo o choro alto de raiva dela.

Gine chorava copiosamente. E agora presa a ele, parou de debater-se, de lutar ou resistir, não tinha forças, não tinha mais mente para aquilo.

—Você é um idiota — ela murmura

—é...eu sei – Bardock fala com uma voz mansa e arrependida – me desculpe... eu nunca tive esse tipo de sentimento antes, nunca senti ciúmes de nada ou ninguém além de você. E eu não sei como lidar com isso. Só... me ajuda, me melhore, mas não... não tenha medo de mim, não me odeie por mais que eu mereça pequena. Não desiste de mim, de nós. eu sinto que faço tudo errado, mas tudo que eu quero e nunca ficar sem você e acho que estou te afastando.

—Deveria ao menos confiar em mim e não fazer o que fez! — Gine fala finalmente o encarando – deveria acreditar na gente, mas em vez disso fica se enchendo de...

—Eu sei...eu agi errado, eu realmente sinto muito e espero que me perdoe, de verdade Gine – o sayajin fala - desse comigo?

—Não sei se quero voltar pra lá – Gine fala ressentida

—Então ficarei aqui com você – Bardock fala segurando o queixo de Gine.

—E os convidados?

—Já te disse que a única coisa que me importa é você, se você não estiver lá comigo, não tem porque eu estar lá, afinal é a nossa união... e o pior é que conseguimos brigar logo depois dela.

Gine dá um sorriso curto.

—somo jovens e você tem toda razão, eu não te conheço bem o bastante em cada detalhe, não conheço tão bem a sua personalidade ao ponto de reconhecer cada uma das suas ações, mas tudo que eu quero é te conhecer cada vez mais porque foi por isso que eu me apaixonei, pela sua essência e jamais me perdoaria se a mudasse, ainda mais por uma estupidez minha. ou pior, perder você por algo tão estúpido, eu quase a perdi uma vez, não quero repetir isso tudo.

Gine então se permite ser beijada por Bardock, um beijo cheio de amor e ternura. por hora o desculpava, se iria perdoa-lo? talvez com o tempo e a real sinceridade de mudança da parte dele. Então Gine se levanta e recoloca o vestido sobre o olha do marido, ele se levanta se juntando a ela e ambos descem de volta para a festa novamente. Mika ao ver os dois juntos dá um sorriso satisfeito.

—Idiota! – murmura, mas estava feliz e torcia para ele que ele não pisasse na bola outra vez. 


	14. A trama do rei

A festa durou várias horas a dentro e Vegeta aproveitou aquele tempo para estar próximo de Mika, mesmo que na frente dos convidados de Bardock eles mantivessem as aparências, eles ainda podiam dar suas fugas uma vez ou outra, E Bardock, mesmo contra toda a sua vontade que rugia de ciúmes, sentou-se à mesa com Gine e Haku, e conversaram, embora o assunto inicialmente se restringisse as tropas de Sadala e os treinos de voo de Gine

E quando finalmente a festa findou-se, Mika, retirou-se para um dos quartos da casa enquanto Vegeta por sua vez voltou ao palácio. Já Bardock e Gine puderam finalmente consumar a união dos dois naquele meio de madrugada.

Já era próximo ao horário do almoço quando finalmente Mika acorda e vai para sua casa.

....

Gine e Bardock aproveitariam os dias que teriam juntos antes de Bardock sair em missão com o príncipe. Então eles usariam esse tempo juntos para explorar todos os cantos da nova propriedade do casal, e também como mais uma oportunidade de se descobrirem, se conhecerem.

No final da terceira tarde depois do casamento deles, Gine estava sentada no colo de Bardock embaixo de uma das grandes arvores frutíferas dali e aproveitava o tempo lendo um dos livros de contos alienígenas. Ela pensava em manter aquilo, principalmente com o filhote que estava por vir. Pensava se a mãe fez isso com Shonnu, ou faria isso com ela. Talvez não, afinal fêmeas guerreiras não pareciam ser tão acaloradas e sentimentalmente afetuosas, talvez fosse apenas uma impressão que tivera quanto a isso, embora vez ou outra tenha ouvido diferente, que as femeas guerreiras ou não, costumavam enraizar laços após a maternidade, se tornavam um pouco mais mansas e algumas até gentis para com os filhotes.

Bardock sentia o calor morno do corpo miúdo e delicado da sua esposa e recostado na macieira que tinha ali, ele envolveu o corpo miúdo de Gine com seus braços e a mão destra passava os dedos entre os fios negros e olhava o horizonte deixando a mente vagar. A outra mão estava repousada sobre a barriga de Gine. Era estranho aquilo, e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante. Tinha algo dele ali, dos dois na verdade. Havia uma vida que crescia a cada dia, uma vida gerada antes mesmo de ele entender o quanto amava aquela pequena sayajin. O calor emitido pelo ventre era forte, quase podia sentir as ondas de ki vinda dele, seu pequeno guerreiro sayajin, sua herança de sangue.

Sua mente pensava em tantas coisas e ao mesmo tempo em nada. Gine teria a última das várias provas de navegação, ele havia conseguido por debaixo dos panos com alguns contatos, parte do resultado das avalições dela e estava realmente orgulhoso, as notas delas estavam impecáveis e a última avaliação dela no simulador a rendeu um mérito alto, embora ele não soubesse ainda qual, segundo seu amigo ela tinha grandes chances de formar-se com honra e era uma das opções incluídas na listagem de promoção de patente de voo, e com aquilo, ele sabia que provavelmente ela sairia em missão antes dele retornar a Sadala, se não fosse em uma nova tropa, seria na antiga de Seripa, e por mais que ele tenha insistido ela não quis ficar apenas em casa. Mas Bardock, insistiu com alguns amigos na central de missões que não a priorizasse em missões de longa duração e muito menos longe de Sadala ou zona de invasões e ricos grau cinco. Gine era muito teimosa e cabeça dura. Podia não ser do tipo que expressava tão abertamente suas intensões, mas ainda assim ela sabia exatamente o que queria, e subestima-la era um grande perigo. Não duvidava disso. Afinal eles só estavam vivos por causa da obstinação dela, a perspicácia dela nas capsulas de fuga foi essencial e se ele não tivesse sido tão arrogante provavelmente mais sayajins teriam sobrevivido ao ataque e a colisão. E talvez era aquilo que mais o intimidava com relação a ela, Gine era teimosamente independente, ela não entendia as vezes que a vida a dois era compartilhada, era decisões a dois, ela tomava as vezes decisões solitárias achando que ele não se importava, mas poxa... Gine não hesitava em fazer coisas que ela achava certo ou justo. Talvez precisasse crescer um pouco mais, ou talvez passara tanto a vida sozinha que esqueceu e agora precisava adaptar-se ao fato de não estar mais só, e a opinião de Bardock também importava no fim. Por isso se chamava união.

O vento frio começava a bater na pele dos sayajins e Gine ajeita a casaco que vestia se levantando por cima do vestido de alças finas, elevou seu olhar até Bardock e sorriu. O sayajin acariciou seus cabelos e a beijou e sentiram o frio que começava a chegar.

—Hora de entrar e esquentar as coisas na água quente da banheira – ele murmurou no ouvido dela que se corou, mas assentiu com a cabeça feliz.

Bardock e ela então voltam para dentro de casa. Provavelmente o jantar já estava começando a ser preparado pela serva e isso os daria um tempinho para realmente tornar as coisas mais quentes.

(...)

Mika tentou dedicar aqueles dias para traduzir o texto das tais esferas, mas ela estava cheia de trabalhos atrasados, principalmente os vindos da central diplomática, e Vegeta não deu sossego para a sayajin naqueles dias antes de sair em missão, parecia que queria tirar todo atraso em tão pouco tempo. Era insaciável!

Naquela tarde, os dois mais uma vez se encontraram nos campos Yorukonda. Como sempre naqueles dias, se amaram se medir consequências alguma. Se renderam entre a selvageria e o desespero e entre o terno e intenso. Já exaustos, Vegeta tinha Mika deitada sobre o seu peito e mantinha os olhos fechados sentindo o calor do restante do sol da tarde sobre o seu corpo.

Ele estava feliz! Afinal, ele a tinha para si. Era só questão de tempo agora e tudo se ajeitaria.

—Eu poderia fazer uma casa aqui também - Vegeta fala displicente e pensativo

Mika abre os olhos e arqueia a sobrancelha olhando para o príncipe herdeiro. Onde ele queria chegar com aquilo? Como assim uma casa ali nos campos?

—Tipo um refúgio? – ela pergunta curiosa

—Pode se dizer que sim...porque não? - Ele fala tocando os longos cabelos dela os acariciando.

Seria bom algo ali, longe de toda aquela merda no palácio. Longe do rei e vãs preocupações mundanas apenas ele e ela, principalmente depois que tudo se resolvesse, não é? Mas a pergunta de Mika conseguiu quebrar toda aquela paz.

—Mas isso faria de mim o que? – Ela o perguntou de forma séria e confusa ao mesmo tempo – a amante do príncipe herdeiro? Ou uma concubina?

Vegeta sentiu as palavras cortarem seu ego.

Não! Não era isso!

—Ainda se compara a algo tão baixo porque? É minha afinal, tem meu vinculo sayajin!

Ela, no entanto, suspirou aborrecida, o vinculo era importante? Talvez o mais importante de tudo. Mas de que valia o vinculo se no fim nada fosse reconhecido?

—Sinceramente Vegeta, o que espera de mim afinal?

—Que esteja ao meu lado, sempre. Será minha rainha Mika. – Ela viu uma seriedade intensa nos olhos dele e queria acreditar que era real, será que ele sabia mesmo o que estava fazendo?

—Vegeta... Os protocolos e as leis...

Ele a interrompeu, no entanto, a beijando ao segurar o pequeno e delicado queixo da sayajin.

—Só, tenha fé. Confie em seu príncipe. Estará para sempre ao meu lado Mika, nunca vou deixa-la. Será minha e todos saberão. Eu posso te dar o mundo inteiro se quiser, mas... Nunca me deixe.

Como deixa-lo?

Ela o amava cegamente, e se ele tinha um plano, ela confiaria nele, porque sinceramente ela não o tinha, nem imaginava o que o sayajin pretendia com aquilo. E rezava para que tudo se ajeite. E por um instante sorriu.

Não por uma droga de titulo real, ou por um mundo inteiro. Não... Seu sorriso genuíno se resumia a, poder estar ao lado do homem que amava, não precisar esconder-se, envergonhar-se, e o principal:

—Então enxeríamos a casa de filhos? – ela o perguntou ao deitar novamente em seu peito – e ele franziu o cenho com o assunto

—É o que quer?

—Posso fechar meus olhos e imaginar já, uma casa grande, um bom jardim, pic-nic ao entardecer. E eles correndo solto pelas campinas.

—Sabe que eles serão guerreiros, não é? Seria mais fácil dizer que estariam se machucando e se batendo nas campinas.

—Não – ela negou com a cabeça rindo – algum deles vai ter muito de mim é uma matemática justa, e vai me fazer companhia, você cuida dos brutos guerreiros.

—Então será nossa princesinha – ele disse e a puxou mais para cima de si e Mika o olhou e sentiu a mão dele sobre seu rosto, acariciando sua face. – Nossa culta, linda, doce e gentil como a mãe, princesa sayajin.

Ela sorriu e não conseguiu não o beija-lo e ama-lo mais uma vez.

Mas se ele devaneava com a perfeita vida que teria ao lado da mulher que amava, do outro, o lado obscuro de sua mente o despertava para realidades que não deveriam nunca ser dado as costas. Ele estava confiante demais, as coisas fáceis demais. E se tudo desse absolutamente errado no fim? Um nervoso subiu em seu corpo, afinal a ultima coisa que ele queria era faze-la sofrer, ou humilha-la, ou desonra-la e ao seu título. Não queria uma mera concubina ou uma amante barata e malvista pela história, ela era seu amor.

Ele havia passado parte do seu tempo livre estudando todas as formas de quebrar o acordo com Shonnu. A única seria desonrar a sayajin antes do casamento. Mas ainda assim, não era garantia de sucesso. Shonnu era muito esperta para cair em algo tão simples. E depois ainda tinha o fato que Mika não entrada na listagem oficial de Konattsu. Mas não importava as dificuldades, ele daria um jeito, ele a prometera e cumpriria. E o faria o mais rápido possível, se prepararia durante essa nova missão que sairia para fazer e quando retornasse deixaria as claras com seu pai tudo, ele tinha de dar um jeito.

(...)

Gine finalmente estava com Vedis pronta para sua ultimas avaliação. E após quase seis horas de intensas avaliações ela finalmente conclui os testes e consegue novamente sua autorização definitiva de piloto, mas agora tinha um "Q" a mais. Ainda estava vibrante e eufórica com todos os seus resultados obtidos. Quer dizer, era mérito um! Ela havia conseguido algo que a muito tempo não era feito entre eles! Ela era boa, e agora sabia que se dedicaria aquilo exclusivamente. Talvez seu pai sentira orgulho, ou talvez não...

—Parabéns, agora é oficialmente capitã – fala Vedis com um sorriso – claro que vai passar pelo general, responde diretamente a ele agora, e vai ter trabalho sayajin, muito dele.

—Não consigo me acostumar com isso – Gine ri – ai Vedis! Isso é incrível! – disse ela abraçando eufórica o sayajin que se corou, mas retribuiu o ato e permitiu momentaneamente o nariz afundar nos cabelos negros dela, e ele achava que tinha um cheiro tão gostoso. Sentiu a pele arrepiar-se por um instante. Então se afastaram.

—Acostume-se, de sayajin recruza a capitã e navegadora de alto mérito, e ainda formada com honra. Olha não vou te dar grandes expectativas, mas um amigo meu está montando a chamada de uma missão grande, é algo novo do império sayajin e ainda não tem o co-piloto se quiser consigo te encaixar nessa missão

—Quem é o piloto? - pedi Gine curiosa.

—Euzinho – fala sem modéstia gesticulando - não pude deixar essa escapar, porque se tudo correr bem, não vou ter que me preocupar mais com treinos navegacionais, isso vai ser contigo agora, capitã, você ficará a encargo de tudo que eu fazia, e irei para minha amada central de missões, mas antes, vou me despedir das longas missões. Não se esqueça, deve apresentar-se oficialmente ao general. Bom, o comando da frota está sobre a liderança de Ichy, ele é um dos novos comandantes de alta graduação, especialista em colonização avançada, então é uma ótima oportunidade pra você o que acha?

—Eu topo – Gine fala alegre, não pensara em nada naquele instante que a grande oportunidade que aquilo era. Se fosse pelos meios convencionais ela levaria alguns anos para estrar frente a uma expedição dessa - qual o tipo de missão?

—Pelo que fiquei sabendo é uma missão de expansão, é a criação de uma nova colônia complexa sayajin, então vai levar pelo menos dois meses fora.

—Tudo isso? – Gine fala preocupada

—é pegar ou largar. É uma importante missão e isso seria bom para sua ficha, te daria um bom retorno financeiro também, e sei que precisam, você e Bardock, tem o custo de uma vida toda e agora um filhote vindo, é um bom dinheiro, e ainda temos um extra já que podemos usufruir de tudo que coletarmos no planeta durante a missão, e lá pelo que eu vi nas fichas é rico em minério raro.

Bom, não era de um todo mal, ela sabia que Bardock havia contraído um crédito alto, eles tinham varias obrigações financeiras também, fora que tinha o filhote e tudo na vida tinha custos. Talvez esse extra fosse bom o bastante para livrarem-se dos créditos e voltar a poupar, ela ainda pegaria mais estudos de aperfeiçoamento, e seu pequeno? Tinha de pensar na educação dele também, tudo isso gerava custos altos. Não, Bardock poderia achar ruim de primeira, mas era algo bom, ele entenderia, ela tinha certeza. Era por uma boa causa.

—Quando a missão sai?

—Bom, faltam três membros fora o co-piloto, então acredito que nos próximos três ou quatro dias no máximo, já que Ichy está com o chefe de missões fazendo as ultimas avaliações, se me fala agora eu já aviso para ele que consegui uma ótima co-piloto.

Ela respirou fundo.

—Tá! Eu topo. Me encaixa que não vou te desapontar.

—Essa é minha garota! – Fala Vedis agitando a cauda no ar. Gine dá um sorriso.

Mas por dentro estava em pânico. Não teria nem ao menos tempo de conversar com Bardock. E rezava para que ele compreendesse suas razões e não surtasse.

(...)

Gine estava mais que eufórica, estava radiante, e decidida a conversar com Mika, comprou alguns lanches e foi até a sala da sayajin na central de treinos, ela queria saber se Mika tinha novidades sobre a tradução das tais esferas, e também sobre ela e Vegeta. Devoravam os lanches enquanto conversavam sobre as novas, mas havia tantas pontas soltas e por mais que Mika fosse romântica, ela se preocupava com o fundo de verdade que a atormentava.

—Bom, de todo modo é para sempre né? – falou Gine – esse vínculo, e todo o resto.

—Ele pode perder a coroa por isso – murmurou Mika com a cabeça deitada sobre a mesa e olhando para gine – sabe, ele parece realmente ter um plano e eu quero confiar nele, mas algo bem aqui – Mika aponta para a cabeça – ainda funciona e minha racionalidade me diz que tem tudo para dar mais que errado.

Gine suspirou frustada levemente

—bom, Sabze já tirou a coroa de Paragus, tiraria também a de Vegeta? Ele não tem mais herdeiros, o irmão dele está morto e nunca teve filhos. Ou seja, pra quem ele passaria a coroa? Se casaria outra vez?

—Ele poderia fazer isso né? – suspirou Mika – Vegeta morreria se algo assim acontecesse, tudo que ele conhece é a droga do titulo, ele vive sobre isso, ele traiu o irmão por isso, se Sabze tirar isso dele, eu nem sei... Imagina a vergonha de um príncipe banido e deserdado?

—Bom, esse é lado mal, mas vamos imaginar o lado positivo, poderiam viver finalmente o amor de vocês sem problemas e... Raditz precisa de um priminho - brincou Gine rindo e conseguiu tirar de Mika um sorriso por igual.

—E quando esse gorduchinho, coisa gostosa vai nascer? Tá demorando muito!

—Ele acabou de entrar aqui – riu Gine com a mão no ventre redondinho – esse bolinho ainda vai assar mais um tempo no forninho.

—To tão curiosa – murmurou a sayajin olhando para a barriga de Gine, como será que ele vai parecer, vai ser como o Bardock ou como você? Será que vai ter ímpeto guerreiro? Será que não? Aiai...

—E os seus? Já pensou neles?

—Sinceramente? Eu pensei, e então me deparo com a trava entre a gente, sabe...

—Vai ficar tudo bem, ele o prometeu não foi? – perguntou Gine ao segurar a mão da sayajin como um gesto de reconforto.

—Tem que ficar, ou o rei aceita ou o bane né? Tem razão, vai ficar tudo bem! Estou me preocupando atoa!

—Vamos pensar em você se tornando a nova rainha sayajin

—Ou a nova puta do príncipe – murmurou Mika e recebeu um tapa na mão dado por Gine – ai! Tá, parei, rainha sayajin...

(...)

Shonnu estava em missão junto com a tropa do príncipe e aproveitou aquilo para se aproximar de Bardock de forma disfarçada. Após uma longa campanha de invasão os soldados estavam acampados numa clareira do planeta, não havia grandes construções naquele planeta, era uma civilização tribal ainda, porem eram muito fortes já e com isso a tropa fizera a tomada em parceria já que era um exo-planeta.

Havia ficados lacunas que ela não conseguira tampar, embora na sua cabeça, ela acreditasse que parte do surto de Bardock, era para não manchar a honra da família, por isso assumiu Gine e aquela criança bastardinha. Ela apenas queria tornar as coisas ao que eram, não queria a penitencia de ter que carregar Vegeta sozinha.

No meio da noite Shonnu, se dirigiu a barraca de Bardock. O sayajin estava mexendo em seu tablet pessoal vendo os índices de invasão, as ordens e fazendo vistorias quando a sayajin entrou o que o surpreendeu. Ele estava apenas de short e estranhou o fato de Shonnu está ali. O que ela queria afinal?

—O que quer?

Mais como uma víbora, ela desliza-se para perto do sayajin.

—Companhia – responde maliciosa.

Ele franziu o cenho imediatamente com aquilo, quanta audácia da sayajin.

—Eu não preciso de companhia, e a barraca do príncipe fica do outro lado — ele fala ríspido.

Mas Shonnu não estava nem aí para aquela brutalidade. Ela o queria e ela o teria...

—Se eu quisesse o príncipe estaria lá pode acreditar – fala sentando-se no colo de Bardock de frente a ele – mas eu quero estar aqui, me divertindo um pouco, vamos, sei que tudo isso com Gine é um teatrinho. Podemos nos divertir – fala a sayajin começando a beijar o pescoço de Bardock.

—acho que você não me entendeu quando eu disse que não preciso de companhia – Bardock fala rude segurando os braços de Shonnu com força a afastando de si – eu amo a Gine.

— Então tudo isso é o que? Ceninha por ela? Ninguém vai ver ou saber! Ela é tão boa assim soldado? Deve ser... Pra ter jogado seu título de linhagem fora por ela...ou será que foi bastardinho está amolecendo o seu coração o fazendo se compadecer pelos fracos e oprimidos? -cospe as palavras Shonnu – ou talvez prefira dividir suas femeas com seu irmão, isso é o requisito principal?

Bardock perdeu completamente o controle e segurou com força o pescoço de Shonnu apertando até sentir a tranqueia dela comprimindo-se.

—Cala sua maldita boca! Você não é boa o suficiente nem para falar o nome dela. Não te dou esse direito de falar assim comigo ou com minha companheira e muito menos do meu filho. Ao menos sua irmã é integra e age com o sentimento, diferente de você que é fria e amoral, não passa de uma pequena vadia mesmo sendo uma princesa, e não digo por ter se deitado comigo, digo pelas suas ações e escolhas. Nunca saberá o que é um sentimento verdadeiro ou se sentir realmente desejada por amor e não pelo corpo e pelo poder.

Ele soltou o pescoço de Shonnu que tinha agora a marca da mão de Bardock gravada nele.

—Sai da minha frente antes que eu me arrependa - Bardock rosna perigosamente.

—Eu não preciso de droga de sentimento algum quando posso ter o poder, e acredite me lembrarei do que me fez hoje quando estiver no trono e nem mesmo Vegeta aplacará seu futuro – Shonnu fala perigosamente – não vacile, nunca, porque se depender da minha mão, essa marca que deixou em mim, vai ser um mero arranhão – ela termina a sua ameaça e sai da barraca.

Bardock rosna irritado. Ficou se perguntando o que deu em sua cabeça ao se envolver com Shonnu, ela tinha todo um conjunto de coisas que eram abomináveis. Que cabeça de merda ele tinha, ao procurar em fêmeas apenas poder e corpo. Mas ele não se preocupava com Shonnu e suas ameaças levianas. Sua ficha era impecável, nunca fora disciplinado militarmente. E a única falha que teve, foi por puro ego de Vegeta, mas isso já ficou para trás. Então para ele, aquelas palavras não tinham o menor fundamento.

(...)

Havia se passado pouco mais de um mês fora e Bardock retorna a Sadala junto com Vegeta finalizando o cronograma de missões nas colônias próximas. Ele entrega os relatórios da missão, resolve toda a burocracia e após todos os protocolos. Bardock vai ao campo de treino, mas não conseguia localizar o ki de Gine ali, e nem em lugar algum do planeta na verdade, nem a rastrear pelo scouter. Então resolveu ver na central de missão para onde a companheira havia sido designada, ela não estar ali só deixava as claras isso, ela saíra em missão, suspirou derrotado, mas já sabia que ela não ficaria em casa de forma alguma, fora que não consegui contato com ela nesse meio tempo, talvez ela estivesse em alguma zona de interferência. Então antes de ir ver o cronograma de Gine, ele passou na sala de Mika.

Mas, mal chegou e notou o quanto sua amiga estava apática e enterrada em trabalhos de tradução e avaliação de tratados a pedido do rei.

Mika era a uma das responsáveis pela revisão de tratados diplomáticos e acordos com raças, ela trabalhava diretamente ligada a central de missões e diplomacia do império, já que era uma das poucas especialistas em xenolinguistica, ela tinha certo prestigio como revisora dos trabalhos daquela central. Embora tenha sido convidada a se juntar a equipe formal de missões como um oficial, ela recusou na época por divergências a forma como as coisas eram feitas nessa tropa diplomática em especial.

—Você está péssima, tudo isso é trabalho? – perguntou Bardock, rindo.

—Muito trabalho, você quer dizer né? - Mika fala rindo cansada – to tão cansada, dormindo tarde e acordando cedo e agora ainda tô adoecendo...

—Já comeu algo hoje? – ele pergunta e Mika nega com a cabeça, se bem que sua vida estava se resumindo a comer porcarias e fora de horário– então vamos comer algo. Aproveitamos para conversar um pouco.

Ela arqueia a sobrancelha curiosa, será que Vegeta havia falado algo com ele sobre o vinculo dos dois?

Não...

Se ele tivesse falado, Bardock estaria furioso.

(...)

Sabze era um sayajin que costumeiramente era silencioso, calado, observador nato. Ele era extremamente analítico as coisas e geralmente deixava muito pouco passar por ele. Talvez fosse sua mania controladora.

Eram os tolos dos filhos que sempre o subestimavam, como quando Paragus se deitava com a noiva antes de se unirem e ele fez todo aquele teatro de suborno para a sayajin passar na prova pré-nupcial. Ele apenas deixou que se passasse, porque no fim não era importante para seus planos, ou como se ele não tivesse conhecimento de todas as aventuras de dos príncipes com fêmeas sayajins, mas havia apenas uma em especial que despertou sua atenção. Não para a atração, não..., mas o perigo que ela representava a sua coroa. Porque ele viu seu filhote se mergulhando e indo cada vez mais fundo. Vegeta já não se encontrava mais com outras fêmeas, tudo sempre se resumia a garota fraca e patética da central de treino. Uma sayajin de linhagem secundária, sem grande prestigio. Filha do chefe da central médica, a mãe? Tal como ela não era grande coisa, uma engenheira terrestre, com especialização geológica. Os irmãos? Um guerreiro de classe baixa, e um oficial médico. Nada de excepcional.

Uma femea melosa, fraca, atípica, patética e de linhagem acadêmica. Era o fim!

Sabze estava sentado no seu escritório e ainda tinha a pasta de análise de Mika em sua frente. Toda a sua "vida" fichada ali, de analises psicológicas, as avalições. Da infância até o dia atual. E ele não gostava nada. Suas desconfianças o corroíam. A atenção em demasia dada por Vegeta nos últimos tempos ao seu acordo de casamento com Shonnu e o interesse do sayajin em protocolos reais e leis despertavam um alerta em sua mente. Então ele queria fecha aquele ciclo de inconsistências.

Na sua frente, estava sentado Kuri, recém-chegado de missão. Ele fazia parte da tropa do príncipe. Era um dos oficiais graduados e certamente um dos homens de confiança do rei, cuja a lealdade era extrema ao seu soberano.

Eles haviam tido uma longa conversa e o sayajin vinha relatando as coisas que lhe foi pedido a se atentar.

—Tem certeza disso? – o rei pergunta

—Sim, meu senhor. A marca do vínculo está presente, embora eu não tenha tido de chance de vê-la mais a fundo ou fotografa-la , príncipe está bem precavido a quanto deixa-la a vista de quem quer que seja, nem mesmo Bardock tem conhecimento. – Kuri fala – ele tem tentado encobrir e tem feito um ótimo trabalho pois eu só vi porque estava em guarda pessoal como me pediu majestade e sabia o que procurava.

—Eu sabia que esses encontros às escuras eram um grande problema – o rei fala pensativo – Essa fêmea em si era um problema, algo dentro de mim disse para me livrar dela a muito tempo, e era fácil, uma ordem suprema e despachava a maldita a alguma colônia remota – suspirou irritado o rei e então recostou-se em sua cadeira e uniu as mãos enlaçando os dedos como se pensasse - alguém mais sabe?

—Não senhor – anuiu Kuri.

—ótimo! Fique de olho na garota e nos dois na verdade. Eu preciso conversar com meu conselheiro. Acertaremos algo pela sua descrição e lealdade é claro.

—Sim majestade é uma honra servi-lo – fala Kuri se levantando e se curvando.

O rei faz um gesto com a mão e ele se retira.

Mas Sabze fica pensativo naquilo. Não poderia ser enérgico e extremo ainda. Tinha que analisar o todo, o que ele tinha em mãos. E o monarca rezava a Kami-Sama que não fosse o que ele pensava. Com sorte? Apenas uma boa correção no seu filhote e umas férias longas para a garota, e depois do príncipe casado com a filha do general e com um herdeiro a caminho, ele podia ir atrás da sua concubina o quanto quisesse, mas antes? Não. Aquilo estava tomando um caminho perigoso.

(...)

O rei havia conversado com seu amigo e conselheiro, havia exposto tudo aquilo que apenas pensava, e tudo que havia descoberto, sem nomes inicialmente, até porque sabia que a garota tinha ligação afetuosa com os filhos do sayajin. Não queria alarmar, e certamente ele confiava cegamente em Konattsu, esse sempre lhe deu a lealdade cega. Então por fim apenas pediu:

—Konattsu, mande fazer um exame clinico em Vegeta, nada que chame atenção dele. Peça ao médico para focar-se na marca do vínculo quero provas e saber com o que estamos lidando, e chame também o ancião aqui para tratarmos quando tiver as provas. Preciso de tudo o quanto antes – o rei determina

-Sim senhor – fala Konattsu se retirando do escritório.

...

O sayajin assessor, percorre a ala médica, e chamando o chefe daquela unidade real, dá ordens claras ao sayajin que consente. Logo depois Konattsu vai ao quarto de Vegeta e o avisa sobre a necessidade da atualização dos exames.

—Mas porque isso agora? – Vegeta protesta

—Meu príncipe, está tendo surto de _pokku_ na região que estavam e todos os soldados já receberam o alerta.

—porque eu não fique sabendo disso? – Vegeta pedi desconfiado.

—Porque a ordem chegou a apenas oito horas alteza – fala Konattsu levantando o tablet holográfico e mostrando o falso alerta a Vegeta.

O príncipe então concorda com aquilo. De fato, um aviso foi feito e um surto da doença não era nada bem-vindo, ainda mais agora que ele iria aproveitar o tempo ali e resolver seu vínculo com Mika diretamente com seu pai. Estava na hora de se impor. Então ele se dirigiu a central médica do castelo.

Vegeta despiu o corpo ficando apenas de cueca boxer. Os exames começaram a serem feitos, e o médico viu a marca do vínculo e com aquilo, Vegeta se valia do silencio do sayajin na base da ameaça. O sayajin fingiu realmente temer o príncipe e prometeu manter discrição sobre o vínculo. Ele havia fotocopiado a imagem do vínculo e mandando a Konattsu de forma rápida como foi pedido. Ao final do exame, Vegeta é liberado depois de tomar algumas vitaminas como desculpa do suposto surto.

(...)

Konattsu não tardou em levar as imagens ao rei e reunir-se ao ancião. Uma reunião feita as portas fechadas em total segredo. Sabze observa a imagem com profundo desagrado e desprezo. O maldito então havia se vinculado de fato a uma qualquer que era indigna de carregar a linhagem real, isso poderia prejudicar sua linhagem e abalar o seu reino, o seu acordo com o general estava em sério risco, era um acordo minucioso. Ele precisava entender onde teria que pisar e se tinha algo que o pai de Vegeta era, isso era calculista e extremamente esperto. Ele não deixava nada escapar aos seus olhos. Talento esse não herdado por nenhum de seus filhos infelizmente, na visão dele.

Ele passa a imagem para o ancião que a olha com atenção.

—Não tenho dúvidas que isso realmente é um problema majestade – fala o sayajin ancião e guardião das leis.

—Explique – ordena o rei

—Esse vínculo é do tipo que sela a vida toda. É bem forte. Se trata de uma promessa perpétua que o príncipe fez, pelo visto recíproco de ambos. Ele a escolheu como perpetuadora da sua linhagem, então lamento dizer que somente a companheira escolhida por ele será capaz de gerar herdeiros de sangue.

—É claro que a maldita femea respondeu ao vinculo, ela espera o que? Se tornar rainha? – a voz de Sabze era forte e carregada em raiva e malicia - Eu temia isso...maldição! Terei que punir esse moleque com minhas próprias mãos. Como ele ousa tentar contra a minha casa?

—A linhagem da femea é nobre? – questiona o ancião

—Sim é – o rei determina – mais é uma porcaria de linhagem! Está mais perto da lama que da nobreza.

—Quem é a femea em questão? – fala o ancião

—A filha de Fennel

—Mika? – Konattsu pergunta incrédulo. Nunca imaginaria isso.

—Sim. O idiota não poderia somente se deitar com a femea, tinha que marca-la e depois de um acordo já assinado com o general. Não posso deixar o general saber de algo assim.

—Fora que isso fere o protocolo real. Acredito que o príncipe possa ter o feito acreditando que a sua escolha perpetuaria com as leis. – Comenta Konattsu.

— O garoto é um imbecil, ele se prendeu a ideia dos protocolos formais, ele nem sabe se perguntou para que existe um código de leis reais – bradou Sabze irritado – ele acha que é regido pela lei do povo, é um maldito mesmo! Ele quer passar por cima disso? Não vou permitir.

—Mas como fará? Shonnu não poderá dar herdeiros a Vegeta—Konattsu pondera. – Fora a questão do acordo com o general que...

—Vou pensar em algo. Mandei um sayajin de minha confiança ficar de olho nela. Preciso saber em que ponto está o relacionamento dos dois...tenho meus temores – o rei fala – até lá vou pensar em algo e prepare-se para ter que antecipar o casamento de Shonnu e Vegeta.

—Sim senhor – anui o sayajin

A reunião se encerra e eles se retiram, mas Sabze fica ali ponderando o que fazer enquanto olhava a foto do vinculo de vegeta que estava sobre a mesa junto com alguns livros de tábua, que regia as leis da monarquia sayajin, livro esse que vinha de geração a geração sofrendo leves alterações quando necessárias de acordo com cada rei.

Sabze ponderava preocupado principalmente com o acordo que tinha com Rice, o pai de Shonnu. Quebrar um acordo com o general dos sayajins não era algo muito inteligente a se fazer já que ele tinha uma grande lealdade do povo de Sadala e sua reputação era tão impecável quanto a sua, fora que a lealdade extrema da tropa também estava atrelada, não que não houvesse lealdade ao rei, ela havia e muito, Sabze era um bom rei. Mas um rei que não honra um acordo e trair seu general, abala toda a confiança dos súditos, mancha a sua imagem, e pode pôr tudo a perder. Fora que Sabze confiava cegamente em seu general. Não... Ele não trocaria nada daquilo. Shonnu era mais que ideal como futura rainha sayajin, ela tinha o necessário para trazer uma linguem forte e guerreira, uma linhagem sanguinária e digna do seu nome, não uma tradutorazinha qualquer, sayajins se rendiam a força e ao poder e não a palavras e discursos.

Mas o que fazer quando apenas a marginalzinha poderia ter os filhos de sangue?

Ele poderia simplesmente deserdar Vegeta, amaldiçoa-lo, bani-lo e humilha-lo, mas quem subiria ao trono? Fora que achar outra companheira, ter um filhote, e espera-lo crescer era tempo em demasia sobre um risco de que se algo acontecesse a ele fora, o reino entraria em colapso e ascenderia ao trono o mais forte. Uma nova ordem de reis.

Não...

Ele não permitiria que séculos e séculos de uma linhagem, de uma soberania única, caíssem em desgraça por causa de um príncipe arrogante e imbecil.

(...)

—Como assim numa missão afastada? Quem colocou ela nessa missão? – Bardock bradava na central de missões

—Vedis, o instrutor dela e chefe do grupamento de pilotos que a indicou. Gine concluiu com louvor seu modulo e Vedis não a indicaria como sua co-piloto atoa amigo – fala Abo.

—-Não me importa a formação dela, eu sei que ela é boa. Mas ela está grávida droga, eu pedi pra você não a direcionar a missões longas e longe.

—Não me culpe, foi uma inclusão direta, nem passou por minhas mãos. Ela foi assinada diretamente pelo general -- fala Abo

—Claro que foi! O general tá cagando pra onde Gine vai ou os riscos das missões – Bardock fala irritado passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Mas não era de inteira verdade. Gine apresentou-se ao general que certamente ficou surpreso, e sim também havia orgulho, mas o seu orgulho próprio não o deixou manifestar-se. A tratou como um membro do exército, foi impessoal, e profissional, como ela não fosse nada além de um soldado. Assinou as concessões e inclusive as ordens de novo posto e função para sua filhote. Os olhos recaíram-se sobre o ventre ligeiramente arredondado. Ela estava com a nova linhagem em sua ficha, a linhagem de seu marido.

Poderia apenas voltar atrás, mas ela o envergonhou e era inadmissível! Nem ela e nem aquela criança era algo realmente se importar, afinal, não faziam mais parte da sua linhagem.

Bardock sem ter mais o que fazer além de esperar pelo retorno de Gine, foi para casa, mas estava realmente zangado com ela. Mais uma vez tomara uma decisão sozinha e egoísta sem nem ao menos o consultar ou se importar com sua opinião.

(...)

Os dois dias que seguiram, Bardock aproveitou para treinar com Vegeta e extravasar sua frustação por Gine sair em uma missão longa sem nem ao menos o avisar.

E Vegeta aproveitou o tempo para ficar ao lado de Mika e talvez a preparar para o que viria, já que ele iria falar naquela semana ainda com seu pai. Mas apenas tiveram uma briga que repassava-se na sua cabeça, porque o pai da sayajin a estava obrigando a sair em encontros com candidatos arranjados por ele.

_—E o que espera que eu diga ao meu pai Vegeta? Que não posso me encontrar com ninguém porque já estou vinculada ao príncipe? – ela bradou naquela tarde._

_—é! Quer dizer não, poxa, entenda... Eu te escolhi, eu te marquei como minha, é minha, mas ainda não podemos sair por aí exibindo isso assim, colocaria tudo a perder._

_—E quando poderemos? Quando estiver casado com a nova princesa sayajin? E aí serei exibida como o que? A amante escolhida e marca pelo príncipe herdeiro? É isso?_

_Ele tinha de admitir, ela estava mais sentimental que o normal, mais irritada, mais chorona e irritante. Não estava com cabeça e ela estava o tirando do sério!_

_—Então na faz diferença no antes ou depois Mika? Fala que confia em mim e na primeira oportunidade joga isso na minha cara? – ele a segurou no braço a fazendo olha-lo – você é apenas minha sayajin, entendeu? Chega desses encontros, chega de procurar pretendentes, nunca ira se unir a outro, já está unida a mim!_

...

Após alguns dias, Mika estava em sua sala pela manhã quando começo a se sentir nauseada. Só teve tempo de alcançar uma das lixeiras da sala. Estava a uns dias assim, e culpava a alimentação porcaria que andava tendo. Estava ali tão esgotada que não percebera quem havia entrado em sua sala e a olhava.

—Ah olá – Kuri fala sorrindo a olhando — você está bem?

—Estou, só uma droga de enjoou nada demais, acho que realmente estou ficando doente – fala a sayajin se recompondo – mas obrigada por perguntar.

Kuri havia se aproximado de Mika e ficado de olho na sayajin a pedido do rei, e tudo que ele havia reparado era no quando a "doença" da garota estava piorando, e nos dois últimos dias os enjoos.

—Deve se cuidar...—fala com um sorriso amistoso – conseguiu minhas declarações?

—Ah sim, aqui estão – fala Mika entregando uma sessão de papeis a Kuri – gostei dessa raça, parecem esperto – ri a garota

— Nem tanto...—Kuri fala com um sorriso maroto –bom tenho que ir, meu chefe me espera, até mais!

—Até! - Responde a sayajin se sentando novamente a sua mesa. – Kami, eu preciso comer alguma coisa e... Preciso de vitaminas.

(...)

Kuri estava na presença do rei novamente a portas fechadas

—E então o que descobriu? – o rei pergunta.

—A garota sem dúvidas está grávida majestade. – Kuri fala com um sorriso maquiavélico.

—Droga! Tudo o que eu menos queria, é um merda esse garoto! Eu achando que Paragus era um inútil, mas vejam o que o outro me arrumou agora.

—Lamento majestade, deseja dá um fim na garota? – Kuri fala sério

—Não é do meu agrado matar a única fêmea que poderá carregar minha linhagem, não acha isso uma estupidez? – o rei fala frio e perigoso.

—S-sim s-senhor, me perdoe, foi ignorância da minha parte – anuiu Kuri

—Você agora fara parte da guarda pessoal da garota. Preciso de mais dois sayajins, e ela não pode saber e os sayajins também não devem falar, devem ter a confiança do rei entendido?

—Sim senhor

—ótimo. Konattsu providenciara um pagamento para você, pode sair daqui

(...)

—O que quer que eu faça senhor? - Fala Konattsu

—Chame Fennel a minha presença e mande preparar a residência real da propriedade das montanhas de Kaji. Quero tudo que diz respeito a garota lá. Ela não deverá sair de lá, mas antes tenho que falar com Fennel e prepare o acordo com Shonnu e a convoque também, te mandarei agora as novas cláusulas do acordo, sem a presença do general.

—Sim senhor – fala Konattsu – pelo visto, vossa alteza tem um plano.

—Mas que um plano, eu tenho a única coisa que posso fazer pra manter minha linhagem no trono, infelizmente eu tenho que ajustar os erros de um estúpido sayajin e me pergunto como ficará meu reino na mão desse moleque? – ele respirou fundo - Como estão os passos para o casamento?

—Estão avançados majestade. – Konattsu fala – a equipe já está completamente a postos. Foram tomadas todas as decisões, ajustamos os protocolos fizemos as escolhas, e Shonnu participou embora não entendendo a razão de o fazer tão precipitadamente, mas eu a deixe informada apenas que era possível uma apercepção, mas era algo que ainda seria discutido com vossa alteza real.

—Excelente. Confirmarei até amanhã a nova data, é imprescindível que Shonnu venha ainda hoje.

—Sim senhor...e quanto a Vegeta?

—Ele eu vou resolver, talvez umas férias, o faça refletir sobre as consequências dos seus atos para o reino. Lembre-se Konattsu o silencio de todos. Ninguém deve saber de nada, preciso do mínimo de sayajins envolvidos nisso e quanto menos souberem, melhor.

(...)

Ela estava verdadeiramente intrigada, uma audiência as portas fechadas com o rei sayajin, e mais que isso, em absoluto sigilo ate mesmo de seu pai. Talvez fosse algo muito ruim, ou muito bom afinal.

—Majestade... Mandou me chamar? – perguntou ela assim que entrou no escritório do monarca.

—Sim. Sente-se, o que tenho para falar deverá ficar somente nessa sala

—Sim senhor

—Eu tenho um acordo a propor somente a você. Um benefício para que aceite certos acontecimentos recentes.

—E o que seria majestade? – Ela pergunta curiosa.

—Você terá uma parte dentro do império como sua. Particular e de livre uso. Mas em troca preciso de sua cumplicidade e silêncio.

—Certamente ficaria feliz em servir ao meu reino e ao meu rei, mas dada a possibilidade ofertada imagino ser algo perturbador.

—Entendo que é uma femea perspicaz e inteligente. Adoraria que minha linhagem fosse fundida a sua...— fala o rei com um suspiro

Shonnu arqueia a sobrancelha tentando racionalizar o comentário do rei.

—Vou falar da forma mais simples, Vegeta se vinculou a uma femea sayajin e acabou por romper o acordo com sua família. Porem tenho grande apreço por sua linhagem e por você certamente. Quero você como rainha do império e é justo manter minha honra como rei, minha palavra não deve voltar atrás.

—E porque não mata a infeliz simplesmente? – Shonnu fala irritada

—Porque o imbecil do seu noivo fez um vínculo perpetuo com ela e infelizmente somente ela poderá ter herdeiros ao trono.

—Como? – engasga-se Shonnu completamente chocada.

—Isso que ouviu, somente ela será capaz de gerar herdeiros, e não é somente isso, ela já carrega um – o rei fala firme.

Shonnu tremia em raiva.

—Majestade isso é um ultraje!

—Eu entendo sua raiva melhor do que ninguém pequena, e é por isso que te dou o direito ao trono. A sayajin que carrega a linhagem não é digna de ser uma rainha, mas você é! É forte, espertar e bela – fala o rei malicioso – sei que é ambiciosa e não deixaria perder uma chance dessa.

O rei se levanta caminhando até Shonnu e passando a mão sobre os ombros da garota. Ele se aproxima do ouvido da sayajin por trás dela e fala:

—Terá tudo que merece, e será a nova rainha, tudo que desejar será seu..., tem um belo acordo proposto por mim pela sua complacência e discrição. Mas para isso levará o segredo junto – fala beijando o pescoço da sayajin que sente a pele arrepiar-se

—E se eu não aceitar? – pergunta firme mantendo a compostura.

—Quebrarei o acordo com seu pai e provavelmente terei que matar todos aqueles que permanecerem leais a ele, e você perderá tudo. – O rei fala displicente e frio.

—O que tenho que fazer? – Shonnu pergunta.

—Agora? Assinar o acordo e casar-se com o príncipe o mais rápido possível, e logo depois terá que fingir sua gestação.

—Quanto a criança bastarda? – Shonnu pergunta.

—Será seu filhote afinal. Você decide como deverá crescer, aprender, treinar. Tudo será registrado como se fosse você a mãe. Quanto a outra sayajin, essa só terá a utilidade de abrir as pernas para o idiota do meu filho... – o rei fala sentando-se na borda da mesa frente a Shonnu. O sorriso era perturbador na mente da sayajin

—Se for a sayajin que eu imagino que seja, eu não quero a vergonha de carregar um fedelho fracote, o que pensariam de mim?

—Se for uma cria imprestável, veremos, talvez nos livramos, tudo ao seu tempo.

Ela tinha suas resistências, mas como dizer não ao poder ofertado de bom grado assim?

—Eu aceito – Shonnu fala

—ótimo, sabia que era uma garota esperta, e claro, tem mais uma coisa. Já que se não servirá ao príncipe em sua cama, servirá a mim.

Shonnu dá um sorriso malicioso e consente com a cabeça. Aquilo poderia soar como algo horrível, mas para ela não. Talvez fosse imoral, mas quem não gostaria de dividir a cama com o rei sayajin? Tudo que importava era o poder. E ter o rei em sua cama seria o prato principal para tudo, inclusive para vingar-se de Bardock pela humilhação. Tudo ao seu tempo claro. Fora que, diferente do intragável príncipe, Sabze sim era um macho divinamente atraente

(...)

Fennel chegou à presença do rei e Konattsu. Ele estava intrigado com aquela convocação. Os únicos momentos em que o rei geralmente o chamava era quando tinha as reuniões de conselho, mas aquilo estava perturbador ao sayajin, havia algo grave?

—A que devo a honra majestade? – fala curvando-se formalmente.

Mas o rei nem se prestou ao trabalho de lidar diretamente com Fennel.

—Sua filha, Mika, se vinculou príncipe – Konattsu fala.

—O que? Não. Isso é impossível – Fennel fala chocado com a informação.

—Não, não é! Sabe que esse é um imenso ato contra a coroa real? É passível de punições e sansões extremas. Foi um crime de traição as leis soberanas e a coroa sayajin, Mika não só passou por cima de protocolos, como de leis absolutas. – Konattsu completa sério

—Não! Mika jamais faria algo assim por fazer, v-você a conhece Konattsu, Mika é dócil e... – Falava completamente acuado, em negação e perturbado. Fennel estava em choque absoluto com tudo.

—Mika é especialista em cultura sayajin, não conheceria ela os protocolos reais? Felizmente o seu rei é de extrema benevolência, embora o fato seja gravíssimo haverá um perdão real, mas ainda carregará consequências.

—Conse-quencias? De que... De que tipo?

—Esse aqui é um termo absoluto de confidencialidade e concessão – fala Konattsu estendendo uma tela – confidencialidade sobre tudo que ouviu e agora sabe, ficará aqui nessa sala. Concessão, porque está concedendo Mika ao direito do rei.

—Uma posse? – cuspiu as palavras Fennel e negou com a cabeça – Nira jamais me perdoaria se eu fizesse isso, Mika é a nossa menina e...

—é isso, ou a lei será usada, tem a chance de perdão e remissão a sua família, ainda pode ter a honra da sua linhagem, tem seus filhos, e esses poderão ascender a uma linhagem mais privilegiada com bons casamentos é claro. Ou podemos expurgar sua linhagem por completo, perderão tudo e talvez até o direito de viver em Sadala. Fora que Mika será executada, de qualquer forma – Konattsu respirou fundo – vocês não têm mais a ela.

—Eu assino uma droga de concessão e o que vem depois? Minha filha vai achar que eu virei as costas para ela? Ela não fez um vínculo sozinha...

—Não, mas ela não é herdeira de um trono e de um império, não é? – Sabze manifestara-se pela primeira vez levantando-se, tinha um olhar gélido e uma postura firme e intimidadora. – Um vinculo entre eles para mim não é nada, um vinculo manifesta somente a vontade intima. Mas um soberano não vive para as suas próprias vontades, mas para liderar e essa seja a mais dura lição que o imbecil do meu filho precisa aprender, nada está acima da minha vontade. Quer saber o que vem depois? É simples, sua filha desce da linhagem para servir, e como ela vai servir? Como uma concubina na cama do príncipe e apenas isso. Já que meu amado filho a marcou como sua, agora ele tem sua diversão exclusiva. Por tanto, para devidos fins, ela agora é sim, uma mera posse do rei. A vida dela está condicionalmente ligada à sua utilidade e serventia para mim.

—Se ela é somente isso, porque afasta-la de tudo? Já não é humilhação o bastante o que a sujeitará?

Sabze parou e olhou pela janela da sala, de costas ao sayajin e com as mãos cruzadas frente ao peito em um semblante sério.

—Sua filha foi escolhida por meu filho para levar a linhagem dele, o que fizeram foi um vinculo perpetuo, então... Bem ou mal os filhotes dela tem vínculos ao trono real de Sadala.

—Sugiro que... Assine, o rei deu-lhe uma clemencia justa – falou Konattsu com sinceridade ao pai de Mika.

(...)

Aquilo tinha tudo para ser um dia comum, havia se encontrado com Vegeta no dia anterior, haviam resolvido certas coisas e ele finalmente conversaria com o pai e daria fim aquele martírio que ela carregava. Ela havia pego uma sessão imensa de trabalho e quase não estava tendo tempo de traduzir o livro namekuseijins. Ela mal havia começado seu dia de trabalho quando foi surpreendida por uma inusitada visita.

—Olá Mika – Konattsu fala junto a dois guardas reais e dois servos ao entrar na sala da sayajin.

—Oi...o que faz aqui? —perguntou surpresa se levantando – algum serviço direto do rei?

—Bom, é um pedido do rei de todo modo.

Konattsu fez um aceno para os guardas e aos servos e eles entram embalando as coisas que haviam na sala e eram de propriedade da sayajin ou relacionada ao seu uso constante no trabalho.

—Que pedido seria esse, está me assustando – fala a sayajin olhando para aquilo que começava. 

—Vim busca-la – ele fala firme

—Ei! Não podem mexer nessas coisas são o meu trabalho – ela brada apontando aos sayajins que embalavam.

—Não se preocupe, terá tudo o que precisa na sua nova residência – Konattsu fala.

—Que nova residência? O que está acontecendo?

—Só me acompanhe, tenho ordens — Konattsu fala frio olhando a sayajin, tentava manter a distância, era mais fácil isso, ou corria o risco de associa-la a pequena filhote sayajin que vivia presa a Bardock, pelo visto ambos carregam os mesmos defeitos e desvios de contrariar as regras.

—Eu não vou a lugar algum – Mika fala batendo o pé.

—Lamento, não é um pedido, é uma ordem – disse ele e consentiu a um dos guardas e ele aplica algo em Mika e a segura no colo apagada.

Ela poderia estar grávida e era preciso leva-la em segurança pela possível criança que ela carregava, então não era nada bom ela resistir, então eles terminam de embalar as coisas, e saem dali indo em direção a nave de pequeno porte a colocando. Tudo foi o mais rápido possível não chamando a atenção de ninguém. Os itens de trabalho da sayajin foram carregados na nave e o médico real que estava ali em espera na nave fez toda a coleta de material da sayajin para os exames enquanto Mika estava apagada.

—Quanto tempo para os resultados? —Perguntou Konattsu.

—Em uma hora envio tudo — fala o médico saindo da nave com o objetivo de voltar a ala médica real no castelo.

—ótimo – responde o assessor do rei.

A nave decola em direção as montanhas de Kaji. E após três horas de voo finalmente eles chegam. Mika foi então levada a suíte principal da luxuosa casa real.

Tudo começa a ser arrumado. Konattsu já estava em posse dos exames que confirmavam as teorias. Mika de fato, esperava um filho do príncipe herdeiro. Konattsu balança a cabeça em negativa

—Garota tola – ele fala – movida pela emoção e por sentimentos. Tolice jovens achar que as coisas sempre se resolvem da forma mais simples.

Os servos que ficariam ali a serviço da garota foram devidamente orientados, tal como os guardas pessoais. Não para resguarda-la, mas para literalmente guarda-la tal como uma prisioneira.

Mika finalmente acorda, confusa de onde estava, atordoada e então recobra a consciência totalmente de tudo levanta-se naquele quarto estranho e sai dali, ao descer as escadas dá de cara com Konattsu.

—Eu exijo saber o que está acontecendo – Mika brada furiosa

—Por onde eu começo Mika? Você se deitou com o príncipe herdeiro, você se vinculou a ele e agora carrega o herdeiro da linhagem real... Você acha mesmo que os atos não têm consequências? Achei que tinha aprendido algo com Bardock...— debocha o sayajin enumerando os fatos

Mika estava estarrecida

—Eu não estou carregando nada! Quer dizer... —Mika fala com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

—Sim está! E agora você é posse do rei cedida. Você ficará aqui e todo seu acompanhamento será feito pelo médico real.

Mika leva as mãos no rosto chorando

—Vegeta, ele disse... Ele...onde ele está?

—Ele deve estar se preparando para receber a sua punição agora – Konattsu fala debochado, pelo visto a garota ela mesmo ingênua — mas não se preocupe, ele ainda estará na sua cama, afinal essa agora é sua função: servir ao príncipe. E nunca seria diferente disso.

—porque fala assim comigo? – Mika fala irritada

—Porque foi isso que você se deixou tornar-se. — Konattsu da de costas— terá servas aqui e todas suas coisas estão aqui, inclusive todo o seu material de trabalho. Kuri será responsável pôr te auxiliar nesse aspecto.

—Quanto ao meu pai e minha família? – Mika pergunta

—Você não tem mais isso, não deveria se incomodar mais. Apenas torça para esse filhote ter algum valor ao rei. – Konattsu fala frio. E então se volta a sayajin – Achavam mesmo que apenas um vinculo e tudo resolveria? Quer dizer, foi tola ao ponto de achar que ao menos subiria ao trono? Tem noção da sorte que teve? Que se acontecesse em outras circunstâncias seria morta?

—E-eu não planejei isso eu...

—Claro que não planejou, você só abriu as pernas para príncipe de se deixou acreditar em promessas, como uma provinciana sem linhagem.

Então o sayajin sai dali deixando a guarda da casa e os novos servos. Ele então retorna ao castelo para acompanhar o rei e os preparativos para o casamento que ocorreria em breve.

(...)

Vegeta havia exigido de seu pai um tempo a sós, e o rei já poderia até imaginar o discurso patético do seu herdeiro, ele certamente se divertiria muito com a ingenuidade de Vegeta, queria dar-lhe corda para ver até onde ia o dispare dele. Com um horário marcado, e a escolha do rei que tinha coisas em mente, estavam os dois a portas fechadas no domo real. Portas veladas. Hostilidade no ar.

—Sério que vamos conversar no meio de um treino? – falou Vegeta incomodado ao tirar a capa e se posicionar frente ao pai.

—É o único tempo que eu tenho, minha agenda agora está... Cheia. – respondeu Sabze malicioso e Vegeta não gostou do tom. —O que quer? Vá direto ao assunto.

—Eu... Eu me vinculei a uma sayajin, e eu a amo, não vou me casar com Shonnu. – Fala com seriedade olhando para o pai que parecia debochar das suas palavras.

—Precipitado como sempre – começa calmamente Sabze

—São as leis e...

—Que leis? – sorriu Sabze – as leis plebeias? Quebraria um acordo de poder por amor? Eu não, se casará com Shonnu, seguira os protocolos,

—Mas...

—Mas? Montou todos os seus argumentos e seu plano encima disso? Filhote... Perdeu tempo estudando ao menos suas leis? Acho que perdeu tempo demais focado em estratégia de batalha, a monarquia está regida por protocolos e não pelas leis. Você faria o que? Se vincularia a ela, usaria do argumento barato das leis, eu quebraria o acordo com Rice, se casariam e fim é isso? Não... Não o bastante você tinha que criar um vinculo perpetuo com ela. Mika não ficará nada feliz ao saber que marcou ela como sua concubina real.

Vegeta arregala os olhos diante da afirmação do pai

— o que você fez com ela? – Vegeta rosna irado

—Nada...ainda – Sabze cerra os olhos com um sorriso sínico – mas agora é agora de você aprender que suas decisões tem um peso.

—O que quer dizer? — Vegeta fecha o cenho e aperta o pulso com os dentes cerrados

—Quero dizer que nenhuma decisão sua tem valor de agora em diante, não sem antes passar por mim, e fará exatamente o que eu mandar, e pra início, se casará em uma semana.

—Eu não posso me casar e você sabe.

—Você pode se casar, e eu sei. – Sabze fala rindo – não é um pedido é uma ordem.

—E se eu me recusar

—Então a vida de Mika e da cria que ela carrega não me vale de nada.

Vegeta engole em seco e fica estático

—Mika está ...

—Gravida? Sim está.

—O que vai fazer? – Vegeta pergunta temoroso

—Depois te conto, agora temos ajustes – fala Sabze atacando Vegeta – está na hora de ensinar ao meu herdeiro quem manda ainda por aqui e o quanto à vontade dele me importa – sorrir o rei desferindo golpes contra Vegeta.

O sayajin defendia usando toda sua força. Quando seu pai disse que tinha contas a acertar não estava brincado. Ele estava o atacando pra valer e, Vegeta, estava cedendo ao poder do rei.

Um tempo de luta e Vegeta já estava com vários ferimentos abertos sangrando.

—Patético, é fraco e ingênuo – fala o rei comum sorriso de escárnio – terá tempo de se fortalecer ainda, bem como de aprender.

Ele volta a atacar Vegeta, e logo o primeiro braço do príncipe estava deslocado seguido do joelho esquerdo do príncipe.

—Reze a kami que esse filhote sirva para algo...uma sayajin tão frágil deve gerar uma porcaria de linhagem, e você agiu como o idiota do seu irmão...Não podia somente fode-la? Não, tinha que fazer um maldito bastardo e ainda vincular-se a uma porcaria de sayajin de linhagem de merda, sem poder, sem herança de honras e ainda deixar pra eu limpar toda a sua porcaria, Vegeta?

O príncipe dos sayajins cospe sangue estando de joelhos no chão, e logo depois recebe um chute forte no abdômen caindo de barriga para cima engasgando com o próprio sangue. A bota do seu pai pesa sobre seu peito apertando.

—Você não pensa e não age como um líder! Você foi imaturo e inconsequente e isso poderia ferrar com tanta coisa, mas você nem ao menos tem conhecimento. Te falta discernimento, bom senso e principalmente malicia — o rei fala disparando uma rajada de ki atravessando o abdômen do filho, que já gemia de dor se recusando ainda assim a ceder-lhe a razão. O que seria de Mika agora? Um filhote? Ela o odiaria, ele a prometeu que tudo ficaria bem, o que ela pensará agora? Ele sabia, ela teria raiva dele.

—Agora você vai pensar um pouquinho nos seus atos e quando acordar será pra se unir a Shonnu – termina o rei e abre as portas do domo deixando Vegeta numa poça do seu próprio sangue desfigurado pela surra – Levem ele pra a regeneração.

Os guardas obedecem e pegam o príncipe herdeiro desmaiado e ensanguentado o levando a ala médica do castelo.


	15. Uma vida em segredos

Ele estava bastante irritado, parecia que as coisas estavam erradas de uma forma estranha e ainda alheia a ele. O mal humor estava intenso porque não conseguia abrir um canal de comunicação com Gine, não achava Mika para conversar e a sayajin também não atendia ao scouter – o que o fez pensar que talvez ela estivesse carregada de trabalho – e também não conseguia falar com Vegeta. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com todos ali?

Ele estava com alguns amigos quando a coisa mais estranha de todas daquele dia aconteceu, seu comunicador recebeu a convocação oficial para o casamento real, e mais que isso, ele aconteceria em poucos dias.

—O que será que aconteceu? – ele murmurou consigo, franzindo o cenho pensativo. Afinal, era uma senhora antecipação, já que o mesmo aconteceria apenas em um ano.

De qualquer modo, Bardock tentou mais uma vez falar com Vegeta, para saber o que estava acontecendo, e sem permissão para ver o príncipe no castelo ele procurou por Mika, novamente inutilmente. Na central médica, frente a Fennel, o sayajin estava evasivo, não dizia nada, não sugeria nada, e Bardock, o percebera um tanto acuado. A Evasiva resposta apenas o dizia que ele estava ocupado e que Nira, a mãe da garota também, mas que logo ele conseguiria falar com ela. Mas quanto mais ele pensava, mais uma única coisa se desenhava em sua mente e rezava a Kami não ser o que ele estava pensando, rezava para que Vegeta não tivesse a ver com aquele súbito sumiço.

...

Na manhã seguinte, sem conseguir tirar aquilo da cabeça e ao não achar Mika novamente, Bardock decide procurar um dos seus grandes amigos e responsável pela equipe de segurança do campo de treino. Ele pediu para acessar dados que em tese eram confidenciais, mas nada como conhecer a pessoa certa. Errado era, mas ele não faria nada demais com as informações afinal. Ele consegue rastrear o ultimo dia de que foi registrada a presença de Mika no local com a leitura biométrica. E acessando as filmagens de segurança do dia, não foi difícil ver parte do que havia acontecido e quem estava de fato envolvido. Ninguém menos que seu próprio pai, o que significava o que ele mais temia: tinha tudo a ver com Vegeta!

Ele então usa seu próprio acesso junto a central aérea de Sadala e consegue o rastreamento daquela nave descobrindo assim o último plano de voo, e sem demora ele vai em direção ao local, e qual não foi sua surpresa após um longo voo se deparar com uma das propriedades reais mais afastadas do reino?

As peças estavam embaralhadas na sua cabeça, montando um cenário que o fazia tremer-se de raiva a cada segundo mais. Mika, Vegeta, o assessor do rei, uma propriedade real... Ele não era idiota.

Ele pousa próximo ao grande pátio principal e vê os guardas reais ali parados. O chefe da guarda? Não o surpreendeu nem um pouco.

—Bardock? – Kuri fala surpreso em ver o sayajin.

—Onde está Mika? – fala irritado – e não me diga que ela não está aqui, eu sei que está!

—Bardock, não posso deixa-lo entrar amigo, são ordens do rei, essa é uma propriedade real privada, não deveria nem estar aqui. Posso prende-lo

—Kuri, eu passo por cima de você se for preciso e não vou me importar então me leve logo até Mika agora! – Bardock fala sério e autoritário de uma forma que certamente intimidou muito a Kuri.

Deveria ceder? Bom, Bardock era filho de Konattsu, se algo desse mal poderia então o sayajin conselheiro ser culpado, não é? Também havia o peso que bem ou mal, hierarquicamente falando, Bardock era oficial comandante de Kuri, o devia obediência, então o que fazer nessas horas?

—E-eu não posso Bardock — insiste o sayajin hesitante.

—Foi deixado deixo ordens que ninguém poderia vê-la? – Perguntou o filho de Konattsu.

—Na verdade não! Mas...– Kuri fala pensativo no que foi imposto. Ainda não havia recebido todas as instruções de restrição da garota.

—Então não tem o que temer. – Bardock fala caminhando para dentro da imensa casa real sendo seguido de perto por Kuri que ainda estava muito nervoso com aquilo.

—Mika! – grita o sayajin com uma voz firme e rouca.

O som ecoou na casa, e não demora muito para a sayajin surgir no alto das escadas correndo e pulando no colo de Bardock o abraçando forte, tal como uma menina. E Bardock se assusta com a intensidade daquilo, com força dela quando finalmente a solta, ele segura o rosto dela entre as mãos e pode finalmente ver o ver o rosto da sayajin. Viu que estava inchado de tanto chorar, sofrível na verdade, além dos olhos ainda vermelhos.

—O que aconteceu? — fala assustado e preocupado – porque está aqui, porque não atende a droga do comunicador?

—Promete que não vai ficar zangado? – Mika fala com uma voz embargada e melancólica desviando o olhar dele

Oh ele iria ficar zangado sim, pelo visto as coisas já começaram mal, o que ela fez afinal?

—Tá me assustando! Fala o que foi de uma vez Mika – Ele a intimida e a intima a falar tudo.

Ela morde o lábio e hesita, dando as costas para Bardock, ela caminha até uma grande sala de estar se acomodando em um dos sofás e abraçando uma almofada. Bardock, no entanto, parou frente a ela, a uma pouca distancia cruzando os braços firme frente ao peito. O olhar já a intimava a falar.

—Não me julgue, não me... Odeie – ela disse, ainda processava o que levou aquilo, de quem era a culpa, ela odiou, ela chorou, ela voltou a odiar, gritou, até mesmo xingou, coisa que ela jamais fazia, até que se cansou. Vegeta não aparecia, ninguém a explicava nada, eram um bando de brutamontes.

Se apegou aos seus livros. Focou-se nas leis, nos protocolos. Ainda digeria ao que Vegeta e o rei a reduziram: uma amante real, uma mera concubina. Na Tv o anuncio do tão aguardado casamento real era o mais comentado entre os sayajins. Em todos os lugares era a noticia que prevalecia.

Sua realidade doía e a feria amargamente.

Tantos avisos, e tudo por um único erro, se entregar ao amor.

Mas agora?

Era tarde para pensar em raiva, em ódio, em lástima, arrependimento.

Sensibilizada como estava, a mão delicada foi de encontro ao ventre por baixo da almofada, ainda acostumando-se aquilo. Seu pequeno bebê que crescia ali, uma criança que não poderia carregar culpa dos erros paternos. Mais era uma criança gerada de um amor verdadeiro e recíproco. Como culpar apenas Vegeta, pelo mal sabendo que se permitiu acreditar e cedeu por igual a mesma loucura mesmo sabendo que jamais seria real?

—Eu...eu...- ela tomou folego e ergueu o olhar ao amigo que estava estranhamente calado, mas mostrava-se já impaciente – Eu me vinculei ao Vegeta – Mika fala levando as mãos na face tampando o rosto e esperando a explosão de fúria que vira se formar nos olhos negros e furiosos de Bardock.

—VOCÊ FEZ O QUE? MIKA! ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM COM A CABEÇA? — grita o sayajin levando as mãos na cabeça. Não! Ele não acreditava naquilo, ela não pode ter sido tão estupida, e muito menos ele ser tão filha da mãe. Tinham um acordo, ele conversou tanto com ela, com ele. Que raios eles tinham na merda da cabeça? Não... Mika jamais compactuaria com algo daquela forma, não, ela não. Tinha um respeito incondicional pela família, tinha planos, mesmo que o amasse, ela era orgulhosa, ela tinha princípios... Ela não se renderia aquilo. Era no mínimo ultrajante. Não, era humilhante a posição que Vegeta a colocou – AGORA EU ENTENDO O QUE ESTAVA ACONTECENDO, MIKA EU TE PEDI TANTO PRA SE AFASTAR, O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM? – então o rompante parou, e ele a olhou nos olhos com imensa decepção, mas remorso, e empatia – Mika, a sua vida...

A sayajin voltou a chorar tudo novamente. Bardock passava as mãos na face em desespero e irritação. Não havia correção para aquilo já que ela estava ali, tinha certeza, porque esse houvesse, certamente ela teria sido mandada para bem longe. E ele acreditava que até isso era melhor que aquilo que agora ela fora sujeitada: uma concubina exclusiva.

Sem passado, sem presente, sem futuro.

E apenas uma única serventia real a coroa, servir.

—Isso é culpa do Vegeta! Eu vou ...- os punhos apertava-se com violência, a vontade era de socar algo ou alguém - Kami como puderam? — Bardock falava sério olhando Mika.

Como puderam? A mente de Mika ainda se fazia a mesma pergunta, mas não havia mal que não pudesse piorar ainda mais.

—Eu...eu to gravida Bardock – fala a sayajin levantando os olhos lacrimejados ao amigo de infância. Talvez em suplica para que ele abrandasse as palavras. Ela já estava a sofrer em demasia, ela não precisava de mais julgamentos. Ela precisava de um amigo.

Mas a face de Bardock foi de total incredulidade quanto aquilo. Definitivamente fundo do poço era palavra pouca para desgraça imensa.

Como julga-la ainda mais? Ainda mais quando Gine vem eu sua mente e toda a presepada que ele fez e provocou entra as famílias.

—Mika... – ele fala com a voz melancólica, doída e sofrível – Vegeta vai se casar no final da semana, você sabe ao menos o que isso quer dizer?

A sayajin, porem balança em negativa para si mesmo abraçando os joelhos enquanto as lagrimas escorriam pela face...ela podia até imaginar, mas ela realmente não sabia o que estava por vir. Porque ela não estava pensando direito, a malditos dias ela apenas chorava deploravelmente perguntando-se quando tudo saiu do controle e virou aquilo.

—Será oficialmente a concubina dele. E mais que isso. Acabou de ser apagada perante o império sayajin.

Bardock estava com ódio de Vegeta naquele momento. Tudo aquilo era culpa dele, e Bardock iria tirar sua satisfação. Ah Vegeta iria levar uma boa surra pelo que fez...ele condenou Mika a uma vida que ela não merecia.

O sayajin vira as costas a fim de sair dali e Mika levanta-se rapidamente e o segura o braço.

—O que vai fazer? – o tom de voz dela era quase de uma súplica extremamente apelativa.

—Não vai querer saber. Mika, você realmente não deveria ter se aproximado dele, e me arrependo amargamente do dia que deixei que sequer se aproximasse de Vegeta. – Bardock fala firme e frio saindo

Kuri, que ouviu tudo alerta Bardock que aquele assunto não deveria sair dali. Eram ordens do rei e isso teria um alto custo.

—Não entendeu ainda que o custo pelo visto só pesa do lado mais fraco? – perguntou Bardock emputecido a Kuri – acha mesmo que tudo que vem deles é a única verdade que importa?

(...)

Ele chegara ali sem dar vasão a nenhum outro assunto, a procura era cera e sem desvios. Bardock pediu para ver Vegeta, não se contentou com a resposta de que o príncipe estava impossibilitado. Para o inferno Vegeta, e qualquer incapacidade dele, ele iria pagar pelo que fez a Mika!

O semblante tão aterrador que a fúria podia ser sentida, então Kumi, pela amizade ao comandante sayajin fez um chamado a única pessoa que poderia conte-lo, do contrário seria obrigado a dar voz de prisão ao sayajin.

—O que você quer moleque? – Konattsu perguntou extremamente arrogante, e irritado pela audácia e falta de tato do filho, puxando Bardock a sua sala.

—O que eu quero? – rosnou Bardock – eu quero falar, ou melhor, matar o maldito príncipe dos sayajins, tenho contas extremamente caras a acertar com ele.

O sayajin real olhou para o filho e suspirou, ele sabia que era questão de tempo aquilo, afinal, Mika e ele eram muito próximos. Ele achava horrível o que aconteceu, certamente achava, mas sua ideologia de linhagem não o deixava compadecer-se por completo da garota, não o fez ao próprio filho, dirá lá ela. Lei era lei, e Konattsu vivia para que a vontade de seu rei sempre fosse a única que importasse.

Submissão?

Não, ele via como cega lealdade que sempre lhe rendera muito perante o monarca.

—É sobre Mika? Se for, esquece. O rei já acertou as contas antes de você, lamento, mas se serve de consolo, não foi nada bonito —Konattsu fala com um sorriso sarcástico e irônico.

—como você deixou fazer isso com ela? – Bardock estreita os olhos indignado.

—Eu não deixei nada, me olha me julgando como se fui eu que a tivesse obrigado a abrir as pernas ao príncipe e tornar-se a vadia dele. Ela se sujeitou a isso, ela aceitou a leviandades de Vegeta, então filhote, não me culpe pelas escolhas erradas dela, e nem pelas suas. Acha que foi diferente com você e Gine? O péssimo habito de vocês jovens de passar por cima das leis e achar que não tem consequências é o que causa esse tipo de coisa! Uma vergonha! Imagina o que está acontecendo? Acha que Sabze está feliz? Ou satisfeito? Não... Ele está com um humor de morte, acredite. Sabe o preço de tudo isso? Nenhum de vocês sabem o efeito dominó que causaram, não sabe problemas atrelados que o rei está tendo que lidar para ao menos tentar consertar parte da merda que os dois fizeram. Mika tem culpa, Vegeta tem culpa, e você também foi condescendente, não se esqueça que também tem sua parcela. Me culpa pelo que houve, mais estava mais próximo dela do que eu, então de quem é a culpa filhote?

—Eu vou tira-la de lá – Bardock fala se levantando, não importava nada daquilo, como seu pai ousava virar a mesa daquela forma? Tudo em nome de um rei? – eu não vou permitir que nada aconteça com ela, nem com o filhote que ela espera. Sabe lá deus o que farão.

Konattsu força o filho contra a cadeira e o encara sério

—Não é você que decide moleque! Você acha que o que? Ela se vincula ao príncipe e vão viver uma linda história de amor? Não é assim que as coisas funcionam e só vou alertar uma vez...esqueça tudo que diz respeito a isso ou quem vai pagar é a sua linhagem. O segredo do rei é muito mais importante que você. Vou te explicar, pra ver se você entende a gravidade das coisas, e daqui nada vai sair, então escuta bem. Vegeta fez com Mika um vinculo perpetuo, pode parecer complexo pra você que não entende o que isso significa em pratos limpos. Ele a escolheu para ser a única a carregar sua linhagem, sebe? A mesma coisa que você fez com a... – Ele suspirou ainda digerindo aquilo – filha deserdada do general, isso significa que ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, além dela é capaz de gerar herdeiros ao trono, entende isso?

Bardock parou, calou-se, e tentava absorver o que ouvia. E as coisas que fundamentaram em sua mente foram, um: Vegeta fez um vinculo deliberado com ela a fim de forçarem aceitar aquilo, e dois: o bebê que ela esperava não era um mero filhote. Era O filhote, o herdeiro da linhagem de Sabze. E ele pensou: realmente não havia mal que não pudesse se tornar ainda pior.

—Tá me dizendo que...

—é isso, sem meias verdades.

—E vocês farão o que? Mentir para todos, é por isso esse circo todo do casamento? E o filhote? Como pretendem legitimar isso? Tem noção do quão amoral é tudo isso?

Bardock deslizara as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos completamente transtornado com o que estava ouvindo.

—Como você entendeu, o filhote é o herdeiro de sangue ao trono, mais será oficialmente ilegítimo porque é concebido fora da união real que é aceita pelos protocolos. Para concertar isso, ele simplesmente ficará com Mika. Infelizmente ela é única que pode dar herdeiros ao trono agora, e só servira pra isso, então a única alternativa, é dar um filho a princesa legitima, a que ascenderá ao trono ao lado do príncipe, assim temos um herdeiro de sangue e com legitimidade para assumir o trono de Sadala e do império sayajin.

—Tá de sacanagem comigo? Vocês vão tirar o filhote dela e dar pra aquela... Pra desgraçada da Shonnu? Eu não posso ficar parado com isso!

—Então você não me deixa escolha, se você fizer algo a favor de Mika considere sua companheira e sua cria mortos – Konattsu fala sem remorso.

—O que? Você não seria capaz – Bardock brada.

—Seria! A minha função é proteger o interesse do rei, e isso, essa vontade, esse enlaço? Isso vem do rei e não pouparei esforços para cumpri-lo, a escolha é sua, sua família ou sua amiga. Isso está acima de tudo, não é sobre um mero amor juvenil, é sobre uma continuidade de todo um legado de uma linhagem, da linhagem real sayajin. O que é você perante isso?

Konattsu abre a porta de sua sala

—Se quiser ver o príncipe, ele está na regeneração, só deve sair no dia do seu casamento– Konattsu fala com um sorriso satisfeito – e como eu avisei, nada sai dessa sala, nem mesmo para Gine, entendeu?

"desgraçado" pensa Bardock fechando os olhos com força e cerrando os punhos

—Ela ao menos pode ter visitas dos amigos mais próximos? – Bardock pergunta – ou... Ter uma vida que não seja trancafiada como uma escrava?

Konattsu analisou tal pedido, ponderou as ordens do rei, cálculos controvérsias, perigos, ponderou e finalmente deliberou.

—Desde que ninguém saiba o que está acontecendo: sim. Pra todos os efeitos, ela agora é uma mera concubina e só. Como geralmente os príncipes e reis as mantem – Konattsu determina – e não tente nada, eu saberei. Assim como sua visitinha hoje mais cedo lá. Enquanto ela não mostra evidencias da gestação eu não vejo o porquê barra-la, mas logo, ela não deverá sair de lá de forma alguma. Avisarei o rei que você está como um dos responsáveis da garota, parte de guarda também, assim terá livre acesso, claro que pelo passado dos dois. Lembre-se, não fale nada a ela.

—O que vão dizer a ela? Sabe, sobre... A criança.

—Pra todos os efeitos, a criança morrerá no parto entendeu? – Konattsu fala firme.

Bardock engole em seco. Era tudo tão sujo, cruel e sórdido. Mika tinha entrado para a pior família possível, a família real. E ele não sabia como seguraria aquilo tudo, a sayajin sempre quis ter uma família, ter filhos..., mas nunca os terá.

—Ela não terá contato algum com o filhote? — Bardock pergunta receoso.

—Não, é melhor assim. O filhote terá uma ama de leite. Está tudo sendo arranjado, ele crescerá aqui no castelo. – Konattsu fala e logo sai pelo corredor deixando Bardock para trás.

Bardock vai até os jardins do palácio sentando-se nos degraus de pedra, onde naquele mesmo lugar a muito tempo deixou Vegeta se aproximar de Mika, e fica ali um tempo olhando para tudo e pensando se teria coragem de olhar Mika nos olhos sabendo de tudo aquilo, se conseguiria ajudar a amiga sabendo que sua família estaria em risco, tinha um maldito sentimento de impotência, de fracasso e inutilidade naquele instante, e aquilo o machucava demais. Seu semblante era uma mistura de dor e ódio do maldito império, do maldito rei, do príncipe... Dele mesmo. Talvez seu pai tivesse razão. Ele estava ao lado de Mika, e o que fez?

Ele se levantou e foi para casa. Ele não iria a esse circo em forma de casamento de forma alguma, ele ficaria com ela a dando apoio, já que foi a única coisa que restou-lhe fazer.

(...)

O castelo estava em êxtase naquele dia. Todos corriam de um lado para o outro. Tudo sendo decorado e organizado com muito requinte e esmero, dos mínimos detalhes como as taças de cristal aos arranjos de flores das mesas, ao símbolo da linhagem real esculpida em _Indária*_ e diamante que ficava como um medalhão acima do trono, tudo para a grande celebração. As cortinas, a iluminação, a fina louca e talheres de ouro galáctico, o grande tapete vermelho que percorria o salão até o trono. Cada detalhe sendo ajeitado e minuciosamente conferido por um homem alto de cabelos negros rebeldes pontiagudos e feições sérias, com uma prancheta digital na mão.

—Como está tudo Konattsu? — questiona Sabze ao seu assessor e conselheiro.

—Tudo dentro do prazo majestade, não teremos nenhum por menor – fala o homem – o cronograma está dentro dos conformes e fiz pequenos ajustes.

—Excelente, como sempre – fala o rei – vou me retirar, e hoje não atendo mais ninguém.

—Sim majestade – anuiu Konattsu voltando a se concentrar na supervisão.

...

Shonnu havia passado no dia anterior pelos exames pré-nupciais e havia sido liberada. O que deixou o rei Sabze completamente satisfeito ao ser notificado também no mesmo dia. Ela tirara o dia ali no castelo, para cumprir os protocolos, e mais do que isso, ter o dia voltado apenas para ela. Para cuidados, relaxamento e ao seu lado estava Pina, sua subcomandante e amiga.

Rice, o pai de Shonnu, não intendeu o motivo do adiantamento do casamento, mas não colocou objeções quanto a isso. Afinal sua filha estava se tornando oficialmente uma princesa do império sayajin, e isso era uma honra de poucas famílias, e certamente a dele tinha um alto índice de rainhas sayajins já que era uma das linhagens guerreiras mais antigas e puras do império, ele estava certamente um posso de orgulho mais do que o normal. Então sentando no escritório na sua casa, ele se viu olhando uma sessão de fotos em um grosso álbum. Fotos do seu grande amor, do dia que se uniram, havia muito sentimento ali. Mesmo bruto como ele era, ele a amava muito, talvez a dor de perde-la nunca foi superada de fato. Cheri era uma sayajin incrível, ele se lembra do quanto ela esperou para terem filhos. Era apaixonada pelas batalhas, tinha um talento natural para elas, era esperta, feroz! Mais era dotada de uma enorme compaixão, fibra moral e senso de justiça. E embora parecesse uma femea indomável, ela era maleável, afetuosa e o dominara por completo desde o primeiro momento que o derrotou dentro de um dos domos na colônia de Nastar. Ela só cedeu ao chamado materno quando ascendeu a comandante. Havia pouco mais de seis anos que ela havia conseguido o dito cargo, e finalmente ela se permitiu conceber. Shonnu amava a mãe. Não desgrudava dela um segundo sequer, acordava com os beijos carinhos, e ficava pendurada nela. Parecia uma pequena macaquinha. Aos três anos ela dizia que seria como a mãe, ela uma bonita sayajin, afável mesmo tendo todo aquele ímpeto de guerreira que sempre deixava as femeas notoriamente mais agressivas. Shonnu era um orgulho já por ter nascido. Era uma filhote forte, altiva, tinha muito de Rice nela, dos longos cabelos negros a ferocidade e porque não? Um tanto da imperatividade. E então veio Gine. Uma gravidez conturbada, cheia de problemas. Cheri ficou acamada e a contra gosto, longe dos campos de batalha e do seu estimado comando. Ela era muito teimosa, não conseguia ficar parada. Mas a teimosia teve um preço.

Ela estava treinando Shonnu, quando começou aquilo. A placenta rompera-se, era muito sangue. E embora os procedimentos tenham sido rápidos. Ela teve uma hemorragia severa que não foi contida. Um colapso materno e tudo que lhe restara então, era uma garotinha chorona, fraca e a cara de Cheri em quase todos os mínimos detalhes. Uma pequena que precisara da incubação neonatal, uma pequena que ele via todos os dias e não entendia como conseguia amar e odiar tanto ao mesmo tempo. Principalmente nas primeiras noites que Shonnu chorava e chorava e só pedia pela mãe que estava morta, até que ela parou de chorar, para, ela canalizou aquilo na agressividade, porque depois só havia lugar para treinos, geralmente com tutores mais velhos e mais fortes. Então para ele restou apenas uma questão: Como manter perto de si algo que o causava dor?

Ele não estava pronto para perde-la, mas também não estava pronto para ama-la. E talvez fosse a desculpa mais egoísta que seu coração lhe permitiu ter: mantê-la longe o suficiente e perto o bastante, para que seus olhos não pudessem ver, mas estaria sob sua guarda.

Era irônico a garota então se tornar novamente sua maior decepção, não é?

Mais irônico ainda é perceber como ela tinha uma sutil importância no seu ser que ele simplesmente não se permitia sentir, ou se aproximar, ou perdoar até. E o orgulho o fazia sempre manter a distância. Mas não se permitia não saber, ou se preocupar.

Uma ficha agora maravilhosa a que ela conseguira, ele tinha orgulho. O passe para estar junto a tropa de Ichy? Uma oportunidade estupenda, sem grande risco para ela, ou para aquela coisinha inoportuna que agora vinha.

Seu neto....

Sim, o primeiro herdeiro que carregaria seu sangue, mas não sua linhagem. Com sorte: Um guerreiro nato como o pai, ou como o avô.

...

Os bips longos, avisavam o final do processo de regeneração, os olhos abriram-se lentamente ainda dentro do liquido. A água estava sendo drenada aos poucos e assim que saiu da altura de sua face ele removeu a máscara. Ali não havia ninguém naquele instante além de um sayajin grande e forte e de cabelos espetados para cima. Vegeta conhecia de vista aquele sayajin, ele andava na tropa principal do rei, era um guerreiro de elite e o adjunto do general, mas se perguntou o que ele estaria fazendo ali?

A porta de vidro se abriu finalmente e o sayajin grandão o entregou uma toalha extremamente hostil, puxou enrolando-se e começou a caminhar em direção a ducha rápida. Sem se intimidar pelo fedelho real, Nappa começou a falar o intuito de estar ali.

—Majestade, sou o Nappa, e a partir de hoje serei seu assessor pessoal.

—Não preciso de um – respondeu Vegeta ríspido – na verdade, eu preciso de varias coisas agora, mas não de um estorvo!

—Lamento príncipe, não cabe a vossa alteza decidir, são ordens diretas do rei. De agora em diante estarei ao seu lado. – Fala firme o sayajin com um olhar perturbador – Vosso pai quer que todos os seus atos sejam devidamente orientados de agora em diante.

Vegeta para o seu caminho, e o olha firme. É sério aquilo? Uma babá?

—ótimo verme, farei da sua vida um inferno. – Ele respondeu sem nem um pingo de paciência,

"considere o mesmo alteza real" pensou o sayajin grandalhão.

—Quanto tempo fiquei nessa droga de máquina? – pergunta Vegeta enquanto joga uma ducha no corpo e terminando, se seca e veste um traje.

—Sete dias majestade, o processo foi estendido a pedido do rei, como sabe ele...

—ótimo, vou sair – Vegeta fala arrogante o interrompendo.

—Na verdade meu príncipe, hoje é o seu casamento – Nappa fala com um sorriso desdenhoso entrando na frente de Vegeta e não se deixando intimidar pelo fedelho real.

Vegeta havia se esquecido completamente desse absurdo, mas naquele instante ele realmente precisava vê-la. O que estava acontecendo com Mika, o que ela sentia? Se ela o odiava?

Ele estava completamente perturbado.

—Eu preciso... —Vegeta começa, mas dessa vez, com seu ponto fraco atingido, fora ele que foi interrompido por Nappa.

—Ver a garota? Somente depois da união, meu príncipe, é a exigência para deixar o castelo hoje. Até lá, a ordem é mantê-lo em seu quarto e o preparar para cerimonia que começa em pouco menos de quatro horas.

—Mas já? – Vegeta fala irritado.

—Sim majestade – Nappa fala caminhando atrás do sayajin real em direção ao quarto de Vegeta – suas vestimentas já estão prontas e tudo que necessita é claro. Konattsu providenciou os protocolos todos e estamos quase prontos para começar a cerimônia.

—Maldição – rosnou o príncipe herdeiro.

Então Nappa que o guiou até o quarto real a tranca por fora, como foi pedido pelo rei.

Vegeta vai até a janela da varanda, mas a mesma estava travada. Ele queria quebrar aquela droga, mas isso chamaria atenção e ele seria pego antes mesmo de deixar o castelo. Como odiava seu arrogante pai.

Agora, sozinho e com calma, pensava direito nas coisas. Então Mika esperava uma cria sua...onde ela estaria agora? O que seu pai fez com a sayajin?

Bom, ele estava bem mais enrascado que ponderou. Era triste pensar no que viria a seguir. Fora inconsequente, fora egoísta, mas ele a amava. Amava tanto que não suportaria ficar sem ela, mas também tinha obrigações, tinha um custo.

Pesada é a cabeça que leva a coroa...

Não importava mais, nada importava na verdade. Se ele se odiou pelo que fez a ela? Sim, ele teve raiva de si. Mas arrependimento era outra história. Ainda mais porque agora, ele a tinha somente para si, jamais ninguém a tocaria além dele. Um pequeno preço, pelo amor. Já que teria que suportar a intragável sayajin sua futura esposa, ao menos teria o conforto de Mika em seus braços...

Para sempre.

Mas agora, ele tinha que entender o que aconteceria, afinal o filho que Mika carregava seria um bastardo ao império já que a princesa seria Shonnu e não Mika. O que seu pai estava tramando afinal? Vindo dele? Nada bom!

Vegeta se joga na cama pensativo, queria respostas e somente aí se deu conta que estava sem seu scouter.

—Velho maldito!

Na sua ira, acaba por destruir algo em seu quarto e logo Nappa surge na porta "uma maldita babá para o príncipe que faz merda; isso é penitência" pensou Vegeta

Nappa ao ver que não passara de um chilique de Vegeta, se recompôs e pigarreando começou:

—Seu pai deseja vê-lo agora em seus aposentos reais.

Vegeta arqueia a sobrancelha e se levanta, o que seria agora? Mais punição? Ameaça? Chantagem? Porque nenhuma dessas coisas o surpreendia vindo do seu pai. De qualquer modo, ele acompanha o homem até o quarto principal do rei.

A grande porta dupla de madeira e ferro foi fechada atrás de Vegeta assim que ele entrou. O rei estava parado com as mãos cruzadas nas costas olhando através da sacada da antessala do seu quarto.

Vegeta via seu pai com um aspecto calmo, firme, calculado e sombrio ao mesmo tempo. Parecia inabalável. Estava usando apenas uma calça, á vontade, comum... Longe da figura real, e mais próxima de um guerreiro sanguinário que Vegeta sabia bem que ele era.

— Vamos conversar moleque— começou o rei sem virar-se ao seu herdeiro.

Vegeta fecha o cenho e cruza os braços, uma postura defensiva, embora o semblante fosse ofensivo.

—Quer conversar agora? Otimo, que fez com ela? – Vegeta pergunta de forma direta.

—Está na propriedade das montanhas Kaji.

—Mas... É muito longe

—é o que preciso –o rei fala firme – porque acha que aquela propriedade é longe? Quem acha que reside lá sempre que é preciso? Não discuto necessidades sexuais ou... – Sabze olha de soslaio ao filho virando levemente a cabeça – sentimentais. Nem sempre quem está no trono tem sorte de ter amor, ou... Atração mínima. Sabe que sempre são acordos e sempre serão.

—O que vai fazer? – Vegeta fala temoroso, mas tentando manter a aparência firme e imponente de um príncipe.

Sabze suspira, Vegeta era afobado demais, nunca dava atenção a detalhes, ou importância as coisas que se deve.

—O caso é que, você se vinculou a ela e é inquebrável, logo somente ela poderá dar herdeiros ao trono. Graças a sua ideia estupida de tentar negociar comigo seu casamento.

—Mas, eles serão bastardos...—Vegeta indaga – eu não posso ter uma linhagem legitima se ela não ascender ao trono.

—De fato, conhecimento certo, aplicação errada. Admito que me surpreendi com sua fraqueza, uma sayajin como aquela? – Sabze esboço um sorriso de deboche –Sabe, não amei sua mãe, mas tinha admiração por ela. Era uma guerreira formidável. Mas tive minhas concubinas, na verdade ainda as tenho, afinal não estou morto. Onde eu quero chegar com isso? Bem, não precisa de amor, não para o trono, poderia ter sua rainha perfeita, deitar-se com ela só para ter sua linhagem e ai, como o tolo que é, ter essa outra... Sayajin qualquer para... Trepar, amar, seja lá o que for. Poderia sim! Mas seu trono, sua linhagem estaria sadia, mantida firme e conforme os protocolos mandam. Mas você achou que passar por cima de tudo era o que importava, que teria tudo... Não pode ter tudo sempre Vegeta, só se souber como jogar, e você é terrível ainda, tem a mente fechada demais, precisa expandi-la.

—é simples para você falar, intenso que nunca sentiu nada por ninguém nunca.

—Não – Sabze virou-se – tem toda razão, nunca senti tais coisas, e nem sinto falta, porque no fim não são importantes de verdade. Bom, estava certo, não me deixou muitas opções. Mika gera bastardos a partir de hoje, e já está a gerar um inclusive, mas por sorte a mãe deles será a nova princesa – o rei fala firme

—Como assim? Eu não intendo.

—Mika... A fêmea não ficará com a cria, Shonnu ficará com ela. Precisamos de um herdeiro ao trono, um bastardo não passaria de um regente, colocaria tudo a perder e... Destruiria minha linhagem, um único ato egoísta seu conseguiu colocar toda uma decência em perigo, sabe o que é isso?

—Não posso permitir – Vegeta fala firme e irritado dando um passo à frente.

—Não pedi o seu consentimento moleque, ou me ouviu pedindo? É meu trono, minha linhagem, minha decisão – o tom agora era ameaçador, imponente e direto - E reze para a cria ter serventia ao reino, não quero um herdeiro patético e fraco como a mãe, já me basta a desgraça que fez. Nesse caso eu matarei os dois. E recomeçarei minha linhagem do zero.

Indignação? Raiva? Frustração?

Cabia tudo e um pouco mais em seu peito naquele instante.

—E o que vai dizer a ela? Vai arrancar o filhote dele e tudo bem?

—Eu? Nada...quem dirá será você. Pra começo ela é sua responsabilidade, a sua vadia, não foi você que a escolheu? – debochou Sabze sem lastima alguma - Poderá viver com ela na casa das montanhas. Ela não poderá sair de lá durante a gestação avançada para o que eu preciso. Shonnu será dada como mãe das crias delas oficialmente, já para Mika, quando o filhote nascer será dado como morto — determina o rei – nem a fará falta.

—Ela, ela vai sofrer com isso... Porque ela não pode criar o filhote? – Replica Vegeta lembrando-se dos planos da sayajin e das conversas que tiveram varias e varias vezes. Era o sonho dela. Arrancar um filho dos braços dela era como arrancar sua própria alma, ela não suportaria.

Fitando Vegeta, o rei ponderou a nuances do próprio filho. Estava de quatro pela patética sayajin, era um idiota mesmo! Deveria matar todos e recomeçar, talvez a própria Shonnu lhe daria herdeiros que prestassem.

Então um brilho transpassou o olhar do rei sayajin, e tinha de uma malicia extrema. Ele tinha mais de uma chance de o fazer.

—Façamos um acordo, eu quero um filhote herdeiro ao trono que seja digno, e apenas um, saberemos a real capacidade dessa sayajin em breve, e saberemos se servira de algo ou não a cria que ela estar a gerar, então o que vier depois eu mantenho com ela. Ela poderá criar, afinal, só preciso de um para o trono.

Vegeta mesmo com grande amargura no peito e sentindo toda a traição que causava a Mika consentiu com o plano de Sabze.

Era egoísmo de sua parte?

Sim, sem dúvidas era, mas ele a queria, ele a amava e faria o que fosse possível para viver ao lado dela. E mesmo que ela nunca fosse tida como nada no reino, ela era tudo para ele e isso o bastava, e agora realmente ele pedia que o maldito herdeiro servisse de algo para o rei. Não se apegaria ao filhote, pois ele em si seria a lembrança de sua traição a Mika, e a lembrança de tudo de errado naquele reino, e o seu contato deveria ser o mais firme possível, não achava justo ele poder conviver com a criança como pai, se Mika não poderia o faze-lo como mãe. Mas o que viessem a seguir? Ah esses teriam o máximo de ambos.

(...)

—Ei! – falou Bardock entrando no amplo escritório de Mika. Todos os seus livros e trabalhos estavam ali. Bem como arquivos pessoais, material pessoal, enfim, se fosse realmente olhar, tudo que ela tinha ou teve estava agora ali, naquela casa. Então para ela, restou apenas o trabalho para se apegar para passar os dias.

Ela havia recebido a visita do médico real e havia avaliado todo o estado de sua gravidez tendo inclusive passado alguns remédios para ajudar com os malditos enjoos, vitaminas. Ela pode até se dá ao luxo de ouvir o pequeno coração que batia tão forte ali dentro. Ele era a sua força, embora agora ele sugasse toda a sua força.

Como amar tanto um ser que você nem tivera contato? Como ela podia amar tanto aquela coisinha minúscula que ela já achava perfeita mesmo não passando de um carocinho, uma sementinha?

—Oi – responde meio sonolenta e espreguiçou-se — o que faz aqui hoje? Não tem um casamento para ir? Achei que seria padrinho — fala tristemente e o provoca.

—Eu?! Não, tenho uma sayajin chata e chorona pra fazer companhia hoje, vim te tirar daqui para explorarmos a propriedade, aposto que ainda não fez isso — Bardock fala se encostando na porta enquanto cruzava seus braços com um sorriso prepotente nos lábios. Usava daquela mascara para esconder a melancolia que sentia ante a sua impotência de mudar tudo.

E Mika esboça o primeiro sorriso em dias.

—Acho que seria legal! Vou pedir para prepararem algo para comermos no caminho – ela fala se levantando da cadeira.

Bardock olha o imenso e grosso livro de pele.

—O que é isso? Ele pergunta se aproximando do livro com uma língua que ele não entendia, viu o desenho de estranhas bolas laranjas ali e franziu o cenho com aquilo. Talvez curioso.

—é uma tradução que tenho que fazer...pra um amigo – ela mentiu sem olha-lo nos olhos, do contrário, ele saberia de imediato.

—Sério? E o que é? Ou melhor, que amigo é esse? —Bardock pediu curioso folheando as páginas do estranho livro, vendo agora o que parecia a figura de um dragão junto de sete bolinhas daquelas.

—é namek antigo, é um caçador de relíquias ...um dos soldados de diplomacia, você não o conhece — mente novamente a sayajin

— Ok... Deve ser muito chato – Bardock dá de ombros rindo e voltando-se a sayajin.

(...)

O salão estava cheio e os convidados posicionados, diplomatas e aliados, várias autoridades e os nobres. O antigo ancião estava no altar juntamente com o príncipe Vegeta que havia entrado a pouco. Ele recebia suas bênçãos e sua espada de herdeiro ao trono. Ela era dourada e cravejadas de joias. Era uma lâmina imponente e havia as inscrições sayajins nela bem como a marca o rei. Mas simplesmente de valor afetivo, não era uma arma em si, mas um símbolo.

Após todo esse processo a princesa entra com seu vestido ricamente adornado, cheio de caras rendas e pedrarias, bem como as joias que ela usava, eram joias exclusivas feitas para ela a mando rei. A sayajin arrancava suspiros pela beleza e imponência. O porte era real sem dúvidas! Os olhos do rei brilhavam ao ver a sayajin, ela conseguia ter toda atenção de Sabze, mas Vegeta estava o mais mecânico possível, ele a olhava, mas não a enxergava, ele não via o olhar da sayajin egocêntrica e megalomaníaca que era direcionado ao rei, assim como ele não fazia ideia do recente caso de seu pai com sua futura esposa. Ele só queria logo o fim.

Eles deveriam fazer a união e se marcarem, mas eles sabiam que a marca não pegaria, e que aquilo não passaria de um mero teatro para os súditos, afinal, ninguém precisava saber que o vinculo real entre els não existia, que não havia ali amor, ou sentimentos, ou qualquer coisa além de um contrato extenso, sórdido e minucioso. Ninguém precisava entender que a digníssima princesa sayajin era terrível, ou que o príncipe repulsava a própria companheira, ou que nunca se deitariam na mesma cama, ou que havia uma terceira pessoa naquele círculo.

Não...

A imagem que os sayajins plebeus ou não tinham da família real, ou melhor, do casamento real, era aquela que arrancava suspiros. Um casal perfeito. Uma princesa forte, guerreira, nobre. Uma comandante voraz, que tinha de imensa lealdade e prestigio no meio dos seus, ou do príncipe herdeiro que era o sonho das fúteis ou inocentes sayajins que assistiam tudo pelo palco, pela distância, por revistas, por imagens, pela tv e por fofocas...

O casamento do ano!

Assim seria intitulado em todas as mídias de comunicação por vários dias. E quando eles imaginassem que tudo passaria, ainda viria o comunicado da chegada de um novo herdeiro que fora concebido incrivelmente rápido.

O príncipe e a princesa sayajin.

A cerimônia foi iniciada, e após os primeiros ritos o sangue de ambos é unido no pergaminho que se incendeia diante do pacto de união gerando a marca de sangue da linhagem real no pulso de Shonnu, era o símbolo real sayajin. Logo depois eles se marcam. O vínculo é forçado entre os dois e como esperado nada acontece. Mas para os súditos o vínculo foi formado. Logo depois eles começam a receber as juras de lealdade e os cumprimentos sendo seguida a festa propriamente dita. E naquele instante, Vegeta queria que Bardock estivesse ali com ele naquele momento. Seria a única pessoa que seria reconfortante ao menos...um amigo. Então se dera conta que o amigo realmente não estava lá, deveria estar muito puto com ele.

Aviso e mais avisos e Vegeta fez tudo que foi preciso para no final ter Mika ao seu lado. Bardock tinha de entender.

...

Após toda a festa, Vegeta finalmente pode ir ao seu quarto, queria seguir dali para Kanji, mas já estava muito tarde, ele estava esgotado depois de toda aquela palhaçada de protocolos a serem seguidos, pessoas a conversar, mascaras permanente quando queria mandar tudo para o espaço, mas Shonnu parecia fazer tão bem o seu papel que o chocava. Estava viva, divina, na verdade resplandecia numa felicidade que lhe era completamente alheia. O que ela comemorava, apenas um trono?

...

Shonnu foi levada por Spinach a suíte do rei, de fato, coisas muito discretas e imperceptíveis a todos. Quando ela entrou no local, espantou-se, admirou-se. Era imponente e imenso. Havia muitos móveis nobres, isso porque estava apenas na antessala, como deveria estar ali, a sayajin prosseguiu, agora sozinha já que a porta havia sido fechada atrás de si, já no quarto efetivo a cama era muito grande e tudo era adornado com ouro e joias, era um quarto realmente digno do rei.

Se perdeu momentaneamente ali sem se dar conta do resto.

—Gosta do que vê? – falou o rei ao ouvido da sayajin ao se achegar pelas costas dela num sussurro provocante que a estremeceu por completo e também a intimidou.

—Sim majestade – anuiu Shonnu com o coração acelerado. Embora tenha tido seus encontros com o rei sayajin, nunca ficou naquela posição antes, sentia-se devorada somente com o olhar do rei.

—Está tremendo, está com medo? – ele fala malicioso abrindo o primeiro fecho do vestido da sayajin com muita habilidade removendo a cauda do vestido que cairá no chão.

—Não majestade, apenas... Estou nervosa – fala a sayajin se mantendo parada. – Eu... Nunca...

Ele não a deixou falar, tocou os dedos nos lábios da sayajin. Sim... Ela era casta, e agora aquela castidade era sua. Sabze deu um sorriso de satisfação com aquilo e logo desabotoa todo a trilha de fechos do vestido o fazendo cair aos pés de Shonnu, revelando apenas a corselete e a lingerie com as meias longas brancas que ela usava.

Foi inevitável Sabze não passar a língua pelos lábios ao olhar o corpo da sayajin, ela era muito atraente e seria somente sua. Como o filho poderia desdenhar algo como aquilo? Sorte teria ele se na sua época como príncipe pudesse escolher uma femea como ela. Era mais poderosa que Evvy – sua ex companheira – quando se uniram, muito mais bela, apetitosa, envolvente. Havia algo naquela sayajin que o atraía absurdamente. Ele então começa e beijar o pescoço da sayajin lentamente enquanto abria a corselete deixando os seios da sayajin saltarem a mostra. Ele leva as mãos os apertando com certa força rosnando em satisfação. Sentindo a macies dos seios redondos.

Ele a guia até a cama e deita Shonnu. Com ela o observando, ele destrava a sua armadura e a retira, junto com o colar real, e toda aquela baboseira e por último seu traje, se despindo por completo. Os olhos de Shonnu abrem-se em espanto, nervoso, medo e ansiedade vendo Sabze completamente ereto, excitado e pronto para deflora-la. E o olhar dele sobre o corpo dela bastava para saber que ao menos nos olhos, ele já a estava devorando.

Sabze então deita-se sobre a sayajin e começa a beija-la com intensidade e um pouco de agressividade. Agressividade essa que Shonnu havia descoberto que adorava em Sabze durante seus encontros às escuras com o rei sayajin. Shonnu então, começa a soltar-se e leva as mãos a nuca dele agarrando os fios negros e aos braços fortes do rei apertando com força e desejo. Ele tinha um corpo atraente e musculoso, ligeiramente mais bronzeado, como um verdadeiro soldado de campo, ele tinha um porte feroz e dominador e as feições fortes e másculas que o tornava um sayajin extremamente desejoso a qualquer femea sayajin, e a maior satisfação de Shonnu é que agora somente ela teria o rei em sua cama. Algo que a instigava ainda mais. Pela primeira vez um macho sayajin realmente a intimidava e a dominava, e aquilo sim a despertava como nunca antes.

Os lábios do sayajin sugavam os seus mamilos com intensidade enquanto ela gemia. Logo o restante de suas roupas foi sendo tiradas e seu corpo era amplamente tocado, beijado e acariciado por Sabze que o degustava em cada mínimo pedaço. O rei toca com os dedos em sua intimidade e percebe o quanto que ela estava molhada e pronta para ele, então se posiciona na entrada da sayajin e começa a penetra-la. Shonnu rosna e geme pela dor enquanto Sabze deu um sorriso de satisfação ao ver a careta da garota, aquela dor era a castidade dela sendo removida por ele e isso que era o mais gostoso para ele.

—Relaxa Shonnu, eu vou te fazer mulher essa noite — ele sussurra ao ouvido da sayajin. E aos poucos ele vai entrando na garota até finalmente estar dentro por completo – minha mulher – ele completa com um gemido rouco no ouvido dela e começar a se movimentar dentro da sayajin.

—Como é apertada — rir-se Sabze ao ouvido de Shonnu que ainda sentia dor pelo ato, e agarrava-se ao corpo do rei, que embora tenha sido gentil até ao possuí-la, a primeira vez não erada agradável – vai me viciar em você guerreira sayajin.

Logo que ele voltou a beija-la e acaricia-la as dores vão amenizando um pouco mais e a pequena e mínima pontada de prazer vai surgindo de longe e um tempo depois os gemidos se tornam de prazer e dor misturados de forma intensa.

Os movimentos eram mais fortes e a penetração mais intensa. Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam no quarto e ela se tornava cada vez mais úmida, cada vez mais apertada, e um grito gutural de Shonnu anuncia seu ápice. Os gemidos da femea haviam deixado Sabze louco. As paredes da intimidade da garota comprimiram-se apertando ainda mais o membro, ele não aguentou mais, rugia por libertação, ainda mais no estado que ela o deixara, seus músculos, suas presas... Seu instinto feral gritando por ela, então jogando a cabeça para trás fechando seus olhos ele gozou dentro dela, libertando-se finalmente.

Ambos arfavam muito quando os olhos voltaram a se encontrar, antes tensa, Shonnu agora desenhava nos lábios, um sorriso de satisfação plena que fora acompanhado por Sabze.

—Vou te devorar a noite toda Shonnu – rosna Sabze puxando Shonnu novamente para si e a beijando.


	16. Segredos entre sayajins

Mal havia amanhecido na capital, e Vegeta estava sentado na mesa de refeições e comia rapidamente a fim de sair o mais rápido possível dali, ele mal vira a noite passar, simplesmente apagou na cama. Talvez com a cabeça cheia demais, tudo que ele queria era provar a Mika que no fim, tudo ficaria bem de verdade. Então terminando de comer, alcançou a armadura que Nappa – sua sombra – segurava do outro lado da sala a sua espera. Sem posse ainda da agenda oficial do príncipe de Sadala, Nappa estava ligeiramente irritado. primeiro por estar perdido quanto a rotina de Vegeta, segundo porque ele fora acordado muito cedo no que deveria ser a núpcia do príncipe, o que ele queria fora da cama tão cedo afinal?

—Onde vai majestade? — perguntou Nappa ao ver o filhote real vestir a armadura a travando e virando as costas em direção a saída leste do castelo. – Não deveria estar com sua companheira? afinal, casou-se a algumas horas atrás.

—Não estou com minha companheira ainda, estarei logo, quanto antes sair dessa prisão e me livrar de você verme! Agora me deixe – fala o príncipe arrogante

Aquilo não fez total sentido a Nappa, como assim?

—Eu devo acompanha-lo majestade – anuncia o grandalhão – conhece as novas regras e...

—Que seja! só não atrapalhe o meu caminho — fala o príncipe voando em direção as montanhas e Nappa o segui.

...

Quando finalmente chegou as montanhas, Vegeta viu facilmente a imensa casa real, Lembra-se vagamente de já ter vindo ali uma ou outra vez quando bem pequeno. Ele então pousa no amplo pátio externo, tendo mais uma vez Nappa no seu encalço. O sayajin assessor percebeu a guarda pequena, porém de elite que havia ali e se perguntou a necessidade daquilo. era muito escarcéu por uma reres concubina. Vegeta não esperou, não falou com ninguém, ele apenas entrou na casa.

A sua ansiedade, euforia e receios estavam num ápice absurdo dentro de si. ele queria apenas vê-la, dizer que tudo ficaria bem, explicar... embora não houvesse tanto a ser explicado, ele apenas não queria o ódio dela, queria o amor. E na mesa de refeições o silencio foi imediato quando ele entrou no recinto e Bardock e Mika o olharam. Ambos sayajins tomavam café juntos, havia sido uma longa e alegre noite entre Mika e Bardock, já que o sayajin fez o possível para alegrar a garota, conversas, risos, planos mesmo que bobos... tudo para não se pensar no casamento que ocorrera.

Mas naquele instante, havia somente uma tensão no ar. Uma tensão palpável, indiscreta, carregada de mágoas, raivas, remorsos. Era como um gordo e pesado elefante no meio da sala. os olhares se cruzaram com grande hostilidade entre eles. mas sem dúvidas a fúria se sobressaia no olhar de Bardock. e se um olhar fosse capaz de matar, Vegeta estaria agora no inferno. Porque Bardock queria simplesmente acabar com a raça do príncipe, queria socar aquela maldita face arrogante dele, mas não apenas socar, fazer isso até deformar o rosto dele, até afundar os ossos, até mata-lo. mas a única barreira que o impedia de fazer isso naquele instante, era a criança que Mika esperava e a própria amiga. Porque infelizmente a única pessoa que ainda poderia e deveria estar ao lado dela, era Vegeta. era tudo que a restara. e para Bardock, o mínimo que ele deveria fazer era protegê-la e zelar da sayajin já que ele a condenou aquilo. Fora que para Bardock pesava que Mika realmente amava Vegeta, embora com toda a conversa que tiveram naqueles dias ela se demonstrara muito magoada, traída e frustrada, ela também demonstrara a sua doçura e a sua capacidade perdoar e sempre tentar ver o copo meio cheio. ela sempre procurava ver o lado bom do mundo. talvez esse era o seu dom.

e ela amava Vegeta, era um fato. teriam um filho, embora Bardock soubesse que ela jamais teria a criança de fato em seus braços. mas aquilo não diminuía a necessidade dela para com ele. e Bardock sabia que o perdão da parte de Mika era apenas uma questão de tempo. Mas era justamente ai que tudo ruía, ela o perdoaria, mas o pior ainda estava por vir, e Bardock se perguntava até que ponto Vegeta compactuava com aquilo que viria a seguir? Mika poderia perdoar a traição que ele praticara com o vínculo, mas perdoaria ter o filho arrancado dos seus braços? e se isso fosse feito justamente pelo homem que ela amava e jurou a proteger?

O sayajin filho de Konattsu levantou-se de uma vez e Mika imediatamente segurara o pulso e ele a olhou. ela estremecia de um medo e nervoso. os olhos negros intensos apelavam em suplica pela benevolência, e essa Bardock percebera que não tinha tanta assim, mas ela conseguia. tal como Gine, Mika conseguia o convencer a recuar apenas com o olhar.

—Posso usar sua sala? – Bardock fala a sayajin, tentando ser firme, controlado, racional.

—Você não vai...— ela o murmura.

—Não se preocupe, quero apenas conversar com Vegeta – Bardock fala firme encarando Vegeta finalmente – eu preciso disso.

Ambos tinham as feições sérias e carregadas ao se encararem, Vegeta não pediria perdão jamais por algo que ele achava correto. algo que ele via que dera tudo bem no fim. ele era o príncipe, ele não dava justificativas, e mesmo que Bardock fosse seu melhor amigo, mesmo diante de tudo, para Vegeta o que importava era que Mika estava segura, ao seu lado, em seus braços. o resto era mera formalidade.

Bardock então respirando fundo começa a caminhar lado a lado de Vegeta em direção ao escritório da casa, e Nappa até fez menção de segui-lo, mas Vegeta deu a ordem para ficar de fora, então o sayajin irritado foi até a mesa do café e sem convite ou formalidades se sentou começando a comer e encarando Mika, porque na visão do sayajin, ela tinha uma posição social extremamente baixa, afinal, ela era a vadia do príncipe. o que era ela perto dele que era um assessor real? um adjunto do general de Sadala?

Ele a analisou por um instante antes de esboçar um sorriso malicioso e começar a devorar o café da manhã sem hesitação.

"até que o príncipe tem bom gosto nas fêmeas, primeiro a princesa e agora a sua vadia pessoal... ele não tem nada de bobo" – pensou ele.

então o príncipe passara a noite com a princesa e agora os dias com a amante? aja folego para tanto. Se bem que com duas belas sayajins como aquelas, ficar duro e foder não era sacrifício algum e muito menos dificuldade.

Mika sentiu repulsa, nojo pra dizer o mínimo com aquilo, se sentia constrangida com os olhares quase que devoradores do sayajin. parecia estar nua mesmo estando bem coberta, ele não tinha modos, respeito. ela via como ele a olhava, como se ela fosse uma vadia qualquer e talvez isso a fizesse ter muita raiva de Vegeta. mas ela era maior que aquilo. não se intimidaria com isso de forma alguma, não se rebaixaria. ela o olhou e como uma verdadeira dama digna da nobreza disse com um sorriso.

—Sabe porque a educação é algo apreciado no meio da nobreza? ela se faz resoluta e absoluta. ninguém quer alguém rude, grotesco, e mal-educado em suas festas. imagina você, se é capaz de sentar-se na mesa do rei sem um convite e partilhar da comida dele como se fosse importante, o que faria em um baile de _resimier_? já foi em um desses comandante? aposto que não, mas eu fui.

Nappa parou de comer e a olhou com escarnio.

—Uma vadia culta? interessante.

—Ainda assim, uma – ela pausou levemente odiando fazer aquilo sair da sua boca, era como se ao falar, realmente se rebaixasse aquilo, mais respirou - Vadia que tem plena autorização de estar bem aqui, comendo de tudo isso, sendo servida gentilmente, sendo guardada notoriamente com uma tropa de alto nível, não ultrapassaria certos limites se fosse você soldado. está ao lado do príncipe, mas eu estou no coração dele.

A feição de Nappa mudara notoriamente, a vontade era de surrar aquela garota pretensiosa com aquelas palavras de merda, era uma ameaça de forma tão recatada e gentil que era berrante seu ódio.

—Perdi o apetite – disse rude ao levantar-se da mesa e sair, esperaria pelo príncipe do lado de fora daquele lugar.

...

No escritório, no entanto, os ânimos estavam tão exaltados quanto era de se esperar.

Quando entrou ali, Bardock respirou fundo e buscou toda sua serenidade para não fazer o que sua mente gritava para fazer desde que soube do ocorrido entre Vegeta e Mika.

—Vegeta, eu só quero entender porque você fez isso com ela? —Ele começa a conversa com um leve tom de irritação. -Porque era algo muito simples.

—Eu não queria que as coisas... – Vegeta respira fundo e escora-se na mesa cruzando os braços olhando para Bardock, ele não precisava dar justificativas, estava feito e pronto. brigar não resolveria o ato como um todo, mas talvez o tenha incomodado aquele olhar de Bardock, afinal, Vegeta sabia que tinha feito merda — apenas...eu perdi o controle dos meus atos, calculei mal, acredite que nunca foi... nunca foi minha intensão provocar isso.

—Vegeta você condenou a vida dela, você foi egoísta e irresponsável. eu realmente espero que esteja satisfeito. a minha vontade era de acabar contigo, e acredite eu só não o faço por ela.

—Me julgue, sei que está adorando fazer isso, mas nada muda o fato que aconteceu, nem surtar, ou me surrar ou o quer que passe na sua cabeça. Pra mim só importa que eu a amo. eu fiz o que fiz porque não conseguiria ficar sem ela.

A face de choque de Bardock estava estampada nitidamente, e junto, o misto de incredulidade e raiva. Ele não aguentou aquela fala de Vegeta. Então tudo se justificava com amor?

—SÉRIO? QUE TIPO DE AMOR É ESSE SEU? EU TO CONFUSO VEGETA, ME EXPLICA! UM AMOR QUE APRISIONA, QUE INIBE, QUE MENTE, QUE FERE E MALTRATA, QUE PRIVA, QUE HUMILHA? ESSA É SUA FORMA DE AMAR? VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA AQUI QUANDO ELA TEVE A VIDA ARRANCADA DELA, QUANDO ELA FOI HUMILHADA, QUANDO ELA FOI TRANCAFIA. ONDE ESTAVA VOCÊ ENQUANTO ELA DIGERIA O FATO QUE AGORA DE UMA CIDADÃ LIVRE ELA PASSOU A TER UM DONO? OU MELHOR, O QUE VOCÊS QUANDO ELA PASSOU DE UM TITULO DE NOBRE A MERA REPRODUTORA REAL?

Bardock respirava forte, tal como um touro enfurecido, cuspira aquelas coisas não era como socar Vegeta, mais lhe fazia bem a alma descarregar tudo aquilo. E ele viu pela primeira vez o recuo de Vegeta, que sentiu a sua insignificância em todo o ato.

o Príncipe desviou do olhar de fúria do amigo e descruzando os braços, saiu da defensiva e as mãos apoiaram-se no tampo da mesa de madeira da qual estava encostado e apertou-a firmemente respirando fundo. não ficaria passivo naquela conversa tal como um garotinho que sempre fazia merda.

—Não sabe onde eu estava? ou não importa? Acha que eu gosto de como as coisas foram colocadas? acha que eu estou divinamente feliz casado com aquela... – ele respirou fundo – Era para Mika estar ao meu lado, só que agora ela está. quer me forçar um arrependimento é isso? perdeu seu tempo, eu não devo desculpas a você, devo a ela e somente ela o terá. mais não venha cuspir na minha cara nada sobre amor. afinal quem é você para me julgar por isso?

—Tem razão Vegeta, como falar sobre amor com alguém egoísta e frio como você? você não sabe o que é amar, não faz ideia do que realmente venha a ser isso – Bardock fala frio

Vegeta sente o peso das palavras de forma dura e intensa, Bardock tinha toda razão, ele foi egoísta e inconsequente, e seu pai tinha razão em espanca-lo, talvez merecesse até mais do aquilo, mas no seu íntimo tudo valia para tê-la ao seu lado e absolutamente nada mudaria aquele pensamento até seu último dia de vida. Ele não se arrependia de nada. Na sua cabeça era um sacrifício pequeno para que estivessem juntos já que os planos mudaram mesmo que forçadamente.

—Não importa verme. Já está feito...eu não posso corrigir nada Bardock, agora posso apenas aceitar o remédio que me foi oferecido. – Vegeta fala firme e arrogante.

—Então você está ciente de todo "remédio" oferecido pelo rei e simplesmente o aceita de bom grado? E eu aqui tolo achando que você ainda tinha alguma dignidade ou pensando, não, talvez ele tenha sido firme, ou legítimo... como você é patético – Bardock debocha com raiva.

—Porque, você tem uma ideia melhor? Sabe como arrumar toda a bagunça e desfazer tudo isso sem peso ou consequência alguma? hum? me fale, estou curioso para ouvir. O rei decide, eu apenas acato a vontade do meu e tenho minhas razões para isso, não sabe de tudo, não é o dono da verdade absoluta e tem coisas que estão simplesmente acima do moral, e essa é uma delas. então não me venha me julgar, olha você e sua companheira? Você fez algo diferente de mim? Não. me fala que eu não conheço amor, que sou egoísta, mas e os seus atos Bardock? Você tirou a linhagem dela, arruinou sua maldita vida, e colocou um bastardo nela da mesma forma que eu fiz ou estou enganado? Você tirou toda legitimidade dela, as escolhas dela, pensa que eu não sei? vai, me responda, o que sobrou para ela depois que entrou na vida dela?

Aquilo foi o cúmulo, na verdade foi a gota no copo que estava completamente cheio e o estopim necessário para ele explodir. E Bardock deu um forte soco em Vegeta que literalmente não esperava aquilo.

—a diferença seu maldito, é que eu não tenho um reino nas minhas costas e muito menos um maldito título real, Gine terá sua vida plena, tem a liberdade, tem escolhas e eu a amo, mas principalmente, ela terá o filhote dela ou melhor, o nosso filhote ao seu lado, ela é minha companheira e não preciso esconder isso de ninguém, muito pelo contrário posso expô-la com orgulho e dar uma vida a ela de verdade. onde eu for e ela estiver ao meu lado eu realmente posso dizer que ela é minha. minha mulher, minha esposa, minha companheira, minha sabe? mãe do meu filho. eu posso abrir a boca com orgulho, posso gritar pra essa merda de mundo isso a plenos pulmões se eu quiser, e você pode fazer o mesmo pela Mika? não, ... não me venha com essa de que somos iguais.

—Sério? E no meu lugar o que faria? – Vegeta fala cuspindo o sangue

—Não teria deixado ir tão longe pra começo de história – Bardock fala virando as costas e abrindo a porta – espero que aprecie o espetáculo que armou, e toda esse circo maldito que você acha que tem sentimentos envolvidos, afinal é um preço bem alto pela diversão do príncipe – Bardock cospe as palavras e sai da sala.

Se a gritaria fora ouvida por Mika? uma pequena parte dela, a mais exaltada de todas. mas ela calou-se, não se havia muito a acrescentar. Bardock tinha razão quando a dissera que seu mundo agora estava estilhaçado.

O sayajin então foi até Mika, e segurando o rosto dela, deu um beijo na testa da garota que ele sempre teve como uma irmã. precisava extravasar aquele ódio que consumia sua alma bem longe dali e não suportaria ficar perto deles e ouvir mais das mentiras cretinas de Vegeta para Mika.

—Eu preciso ir agora, tenho uma nova turma de futuros soldados para treinar hoje. – ele disse com suavidade, não que fosse mentira, mas ele só o teria mais tarde, então era a desculpa apenas para sair naquele instante e Mika ainda relutou em deixar Bardock sair de perto dela, talvez por temer o que poderia vir a seguir.

Nappa, no entanto, estava atento apenas observado aquela interação dos dois. Na cabeça dele, tinha certeza que a garota era uma vadia agora, uma que se deitava com qualquer um, e pelo visto o fedelho real gostava de apimentar as coisas na cama, dividi-la e fazer extravagâncias, pelo visto era mais parecido com o pai do que imaginava. Nappa só não sabia que era aquela sayajin que estava esperando o herdeiro ao trono. Tudo que lhe foi passado era que o príncipe tinha uma preferida, uma concubina, e que passaria mais tempo lá e era dever do sayajin ficar ao lado do príncipe para evitar que ele fizesse qualquer coisa que desabonasse as ordens do rei.

(...)

Aquela não foi uma aproximação tão amistosa assim de início, e a sayajin estava relutante. No quarto principal, na antessala dele Vegeta via uma Mika completamente abalada que despejava tudo aquilo que estava engasgado e como ele mesmo havia dito a Bardock, o único perdão que o importava, era o da fêmea sayajin e com muita conversa ele o teve.

Bem ou mal, Mika ficou feliz em ter Vegeta próximo a ela novamente. afinal, ela o amava, e agora com a roupa entre eles lavada, ela sentou-se aconchegada no colo do sayajin, ela se permitiu ser beijada por ele, acariciada. um momento genuíno entre eles, e o sayajin lhe contou algumas coisas, como o fato de o pai ter lhe mandando a regeneração e o obrigado a se casar. Mas outras ele mente a Mika de forma displicente.

com ela encostada de costa nele, ele a envolveu com seus braços e encaixou a cabeça na curva do pescoço feminino e as mãos repousadas sobre o ventre dela, e ela colocou as suas mãos sobre as grandes e fortes dele.

Seria divino aquilo, se ele não soubesse o que estava por vir.

—Bom. Ele te mandou para cá porque precisa proteger um herdeiro real, e me autorizou a viver com você aqui, claro que tenho que cumprir com minhas responsabilidades no castelo, mas por enquanto não são muitas, então poderei passar mais tempo aqui.

Mika fica contente, acha que de certo modo aquilo seria bom. Ela poderia manter uma vida junto ao príncipe, e mesmo que não fosse a companheira oficial dele perante o império, ela era a real. Mesmo que a incomodasse muito agora o fato que seu filhote estava sobre a proteção do rei. era algo que a deixava bastante inquieta, porque ela intendia o Vegeta disse, que o pai estava pensando em uma forma ainda de fazer com que o herdeiro bastardo pudesse ser reconhecido, ou que Sabze poderia vir a ter outro filho legitimo que subiria ao trono.

As coisas se ajeitariam com o tempo, e talvez tudo fosse esquecido, acertado, engavetado. o que importava para Vegeta agora, era que ele a tinha, e tinham uma vida a dois para dividir, e ele não poderia estar mais satisfeito que isso. Ali, eles viveriam como um casal, longe dos olhos do império. Mika podia fazer pequenas saídas e teria que mentir sua condição, nunca ligada ao príncipe o que era frustrante. mas esse foi o principal pedido de Vegeta. Por mais que ela odiasse, as condições e regras eram extensas. mas ela até gostou em parte de estar oculta, ninguém saber nada dela diminuiria os olhares de repudio sobre si, como se ela fosse odiosa por dividir a cama com o príncipe, fora que ela sabia que após a barriga surgir não poderia mais deixar a casa para a cidade apenas na propriedade.

(...)

Após dois meses, Gine finalmente voltou da sua missão. Ela estava radiante por tudo que pode pôr em prática, pelo prazer da pilotagem, de ser realmente útil, e de fazer parte de algo importante de verdade, fora que o fato de ser Vedis o piloto oficial na missão, a ajudou muito já que ele a deixou pilotar sozinha em várias condições sendo ele seu co-piloto nesses momentos. a paciência dele, e o fato de Gine aprender rapidamente foram fatores cruciais... Eles haviam se tornado quase inseparáveis nessa missão.

E o que dizer da missão de colonização? Gine, apaixonara-se completamente, porque era uma equipe quase toda cientifica, exploradora. e ela teve o prazer de estar ao lado de Nira, a mãe de Mika na missão. e Gine viu um planeta ser moldado diante dos seus olhos em uma nova colônia plena.

Mas o que Gine mais adorou nessa missão foi que inacreditavelmente ela cruzou com outra esfera do desejo, um achado por mero acaso mesmo enquanto ela ajudava Nira que fazia um mapeamento estrutural e sedimentar de um dos lugares do exoplaneta que fora colonizado. Gine estava doida para mostra-la a Mika, e ainda estava melhor porque finalmente os enjoos e o mal-estar do início da gravidez haviam passado. Haviam tantas razões para ela se considerar feliz e sortuda. coisas que talvez pouco experimentara antes na vida.

Mas havia uma única coisa que agora pesava na sayajin: ela estava sentindo muita falta de Bardock.

Odiava admitir, mas queria muito estar perto dele, a cada dia longe, mais ela o queria. mais ela percebia como se gostavam, e assim que a torre de comunicação fora implementada na colônia, eles puderam voltar a se falar, embora Bardock demonstrasse estar muito zangado mesmo com ela, ele também demonstrava a mesma intensa saudade, e também uma certa melancolia no inicio que ela não soubera dizer e ele não adentrou muito no assunto, disse apenas que conversariam quando ela voltasse.

Então para Gine pisar novamente no hangar de Touille City, em Sadala, era revigorante. a capital nunca deixava de ser bonita, e o planeta era sempre um reconforto imenso. porque agora era realmente seu lar. tinha raízes ali e não um motivo vazio. Sem perder tempo ela entrega seu relatório ao comandante Ichy e vai direto para casa.

Era madrugada quando ela chegou. Havia muito pouco de luz na casa, que tinha apenas uns pontos simples de iluminação e também estava completamente silenciosa já que todos deveriam estar dormindo. Ela subiu com passos rápidos e leves toda a escada, e ao abrir a porta do quarto, não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso ao ver Bardock dormindo de bruços completamente nu na cama deles. Ela admirou seu companheiro por alguns minutos, a distância que ficaram servira para mostrar-lhe como ela realmente gostava dele, mais até que admitiria antes para si, tanto que poderia dizer que não conseguia mais se ver longe dele, porque mesmo do seu jeito torto, Bardock e estava dando o mundo, a sua maneira. um mundo que era completamente cheio de sentimento e de amor. Sentia-se realizada ao lado do sayajin. porque ele a dava asas e acreditava que ela poderia tocar o céu. Ela era uma guerreira fraca, ela sabia, mas ele a fazia se sentir a mais forte delas, a mais capacitada, apenas com as palavras.

Sem conseguir resistir a saudade viciante dele que a chamava, ou melhor, gritava agora em seu corpo, ela começou a retirar a armadura de forma lenta e silenciosa, então abriu seu traje na parte superior e o jogou de lado, sobre uma poltrona de canto. e ela engatinhou de joelhos pela cama até se aproximar o suficiente de Bardock. O nariz da sayajin se aproximou dos cabelos negros rebeldes e depois do pescoço do sayajin e não resistindo começou a beijar lenta e levemente de forma carinhosa todo o pescoço do sayajin e foi descendo uma trilha calorosa pelas costas fortes e largas dele, e Bardock começou a se remexer na cama a medida que os lábios dela provocavam sua pele e seu corpo. Ele abriu lentamente os olhos voltando do mundo dos sonhos e ao longe começara a sentir o perfume que ele tanto amava, aquele cheiro dela que o perturbava e enlouquecia, era o bastante. quando ele se vira ele então viu sua Gine com um sorriso maroto, com seus lindos seios redondos de fora, com seus olhos negros lindos e sua presença marcante.

—Desculpa te acordar – ela sussurrou enquanto um tanto nervosa, ansiosa e envergonhada pela nudez, mordeu o lábio hesitante com o olhar dele.

Já Bardock, queria brigar, ele queria dá umas boas apalmadas naquela sayajin, mas principalmente ele queria ama-la, como seu corpo estava sedento dela, ainda mais daquela forma? por Kami, ela o enlouquecia completamente, Sem nem se dá ao trabalho de responde-la ele a puxa para cima de si a beijando intensamente. Os toques são fortes e intensos pelo corpo da sayajin. então ele a vira, ficando por cima dela e fica de joelhos sobre a cama, ele vai tirando o traje de baixo dela. um segundo apenas observando sua sayajin coradinha toda peladinha ali, seios um tanto mais redondos, curvas mais marcantes, ele então leva as mãos nas pernas dela, deslizando, apertando e acariciando as coxas da sua amada que soltava pequenos gemidos manhosos no meio da timidez, então as mãos grandes abrem as pernas dela para si a expondo completamente para ele. sem perder tempo, a sua boca foi direto a intimidade da sayajin deslizando a língua até a ponta onde havia o pequeno clitóris dela que a fez estremecer com o deslizar ali e gemer alto agarrando os cabelos negros dele quando ele o abocanhou o chupando. a onda eroticamente prazerosa cortou seu corpo e ela apenas queria gemer, pois as palavras simplesmente não se formavam mais em sua boca enquanto ele a chupava, a lambia e a degustava a levando a ver estrelas.

A língua brincava naquele lugar fazendo Gine gemer e pedir por Bardock com tanto desejo. Ele já estava louco. Seu membro dava pequenas vibradas e que doía latente começando a escorrer, como ele estava completamente nu, não foi difícil Gine ver o espesso e comprimento do marido que ansiava tanto para penetra-la com vontade. E ela pediu por ele, então Bardock se posicionou na entrada daquela fenda úmida, rosada, pequena e quente dela e a penetra com vigor enquanto os lábios se voltam ao dela novamente.

Os movimentos são necessitados e urgentes, o pescoço de Gine começa a ser chupado e mordiscado pelo sayajin enquanto sentia ser possuída com força e desejo pelo marido. Seu corpo balançava no ritmo do prazer dos dois e ela não se contém mais, gemia, enlouquecia rendida ao penetrar dele e aos toques e beijos, então gozou se permitindo sair de si por alguns segundos no seu ápice. Bardock então sentindo sua pequena o apertar tanto enquanto gozava, termina por perder completamente o racional e com um rosnado quase animalesco, ele goza dentro dela ao enterrar-se uma ultima vez na intimidade pequena e apertadinha de sua mulher. ofegante, cansado, satisfeito...

ele cedera-se ao lado dela na cama, recuperando-se daquela onda gritante de prazer provado e aproveitado a segundos atrás. Então ele a puxa para o seu peito enrolando a cauda na cintura da sayajin. as mãos passam a acaricias os cabelos negros dela.

Ela levantou sutilmente o rosto em direção ao dele e perguntou:

—Tá muito zangando?

—Muito — Bardock fala com um semblante sério – e tenho uma sessão de compensações essa semana para ser perdoada — ele deu um curto sorriso de lado.

Então leva a mão até a barriga de Gine e percebe o quanto já estava despontada. Não se atentara tanto antes, até porque sua fome dela era muito maior, mas agora sentia nitidamente a mudança, o pequeno caroço redondo que estava ganhando forma ali. uma barriga miúda e redondinha.

os dedos dele a tocando ali, fez seu corpo ouriçar de forma gostosa, feliz. receptiva até.

—Como tá o filhote? – ele pediu.

—Tá bem, já dá pra sentir algumas mexidas — Gine fala rindo genuinamente feliz.

Bardock mantem a mão pressionada contra o ventre dela, era fato que agora o pequeno ki era bem mais perceptível, na verdade até notório, um pequeno, mas constante nível de poder. alguns minutos com a mão em repouso ali e ele consegue sentir o filhote mexer, e esboça um sorriso. sim... seria um pequeno guerreiro.

Ele volta então a beijar Gine, movido pela alegria e também pela saudade e não demora muito e os dois se entregam novamente e depois adormecem juntos abraçados de conchinha.

(...)

Bardock e Gine acordam cedo naquela manhã, e Gine, depois de fazer sua higiene matinal vestiu um vestido creme mais solto e na altura das coxas e colocou uma pulseira com pedras amarelas. Ela coloca a esfera que achara durante a missão dentro de uma pequena bolsa transversal e saiu do quarto descendo as escadas a fim de tomar o café da manhã. Bardock já esperava por ela na mesa do café e a olhou vestida daquela forma, mesmo o vestido mais soltinho realmente já era de se notar a pequena saliência da barriguinha sim. e impressionava-se em como sua pequena era delicada e linda.

—Está linda assim apenas para me provocar? – ele sorriu

—Agradeço o elogio comandante – ela riu ao sentar-se na mesa – embora seja uma provocação indireta, infelizmente a resposta é não, eu vou sair.

—Humm, fiquei deprimido agora capitã, tanto tempo longe de mim, pensei que não sairia daquela cama – ele a provocou e ela corou-se o divertindo – onde vai? posso saber? – pedi Bardock curioso.

—Humm, claro meu amor, vou fazer uma visita a Mika, ficamos de terminar uma conversa quando eu voltasse, fora que estou com saudades – fala a sayajin

—Sobre isso... — começa Bardock com franzindo a testa e assumindo uma postura mais defensiva e séria — precisamos conversar, algumas coisas aconteceram enquanto esteve fora.

Ela parou de comer, e o olhou arqueando a sobrancelha, esperava a continuidade do que ele começou e não podia negar que estava nervosa com aquilo, teria ele descoberto sobre o vínculo? se fosse, ele deveria ter ficado muito furioso.

—Mika se vinculou ao príncipe — começa Bardock e vê uma tensão no rosto de Gine que se contrai levemente. foi relativamente fácil a ler dessa vez, ainda mais pela absoluta falta de palavras em uma face não mutável e ele franziu ainda mais o cenho a intimando.

—Isso eu já sabia — Gine suspira não conseguindo manter a mentira – mas não me julgue.

—Como assim já sabia? – Bardock fala incomodado e meio ríspido.

Gine respirou fundo, não queria conflitos.

—Ela havia me falado, mas não tivemos tempo de resolver nada pois sai em missão pouco depois – fala Gine comendo – me desculpa, mas ela confiou em mim, e me pediu segredo.

Ele a fitou um pouco indignado, segredos entre ela e Mika? nada bom. talvez ele estivesse sentindo uma pontadinha de ciúme.

—ótimo. Mika está gravida de Vegeta.

Agora sim, Gine, faz uma face de total surpresa e espanto. mas antes que pudesse ao menos prosseguir, o marido continuou.

—O rei antecipou o casamento do príncipe, e sua irmã agora é oficialmente a princesa de Sadala. – Bardock continuou — mais talvez o pior de tudo é que Mika está sendo obrigada a morar em uma residência oficial do rei para esconder a gravidez, e agora é uma mera concubina – ele falou com certa irritação – o que deu em vocês de esconderem algo tão sério quanto isso?

—Não sei, não pensamos nos danos maiores, sinceramente? Vegeta parecia bem mais decidido, até mais que você para começo, eu realmente acredite, embora tudo caminhasse para isso, mas o que posso fazer, eu tenho fé no amor? – ela o olhou com extrema sinceridade, como responder aquilo? ela apelou bastante a sua baixa moral para com a sayajin, ele deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos e voltou a comer e ela então o vendo mais calmo, prosseguiu — mas o que farão com o filhote?

—Provavelmente esconde-lo – mentiu Bardock — é o mais lógico. ao menos por hora.

—Mas Mika é a única que pode dar herdeiros ao trono, não é? – Gine pergunta. de onde sairá o próximo herdeiro legitimo então?

—Como sabe disso? – Bardock pedi desconfiado.

—Bom...eu li alguns livros e estudei um pouco com Mika – Gine mente um pouco nervosa.

Tudo aquilo a cheirava como um circo. Gine sabia em parte como a briga por linhagem podia ser cruel. mesmo não tendo vivido em Sadala ela conviveu com filhotes rejeitados por muito tempo, filhotes dados como fracos, como bastados, e isso era só a ponta do iceberg, sabia do que sayajins eram capazes para manter a honra e a aparência de uma linhagem perfeita, coisa que Bardock não sabia. mas ela também sabia que fosse bastardo ou não, o filhote de Mika tinha um peso no trono, embora não sendo o herdeiro legitimado. mas geralmente esses filhotes eram mantidos longe do reino. e houve vários deles ao longo da história; generais, regentes, diplomatas...

—Se quiser, eu a levo para ficar um tempo com ela. agora ela está restrita a visitas, somente as autorizadas, vou incluí-la na listagem, tenho treino com uma tropa nova então poderão ficar mais a vontade lá – Bardock fala e Gine consente.

(...)

Gine e Mika conversaram, A sayajin companheira de Vegeta colocou Gine a par de tudo que aconteceu, riram, choraram, trocaram uma explosão de informação. Mika estava completamente maravilhada com o pequeno sayajin que se mexia avidamente no ventre de Gine. agora tinham tantas coisas para compartilharem suas dúvidas, seus receios, viviam quase a mesma fase, com poucos meses de diferença entre ambas. Nas falas? os planos para com os pequenos que cresceriam próximos, como amigos. Se fossem um pequeno casal, falavam ate em casamento já que ainda não sabiam do que se tratava o filhote de Mika ainda.

Após toda aquela explosão, Gine se lembrara de uma das razões para estar ali com a sayajin, então se trancaram no escritório da casa, a fim de terem total privacidade ante aos funcionários da casa, e Gine puxou a nova esfera que encontrara de dentro da sua bolsa a revelando finalmente para a sayajin.

— Como é linda! – dissera Mika – esse é a de duas estrelas

Gine consente olhando para a esfera nas mãos de Mika.

—Então, conseguiu descobrir algo? – Gine pedi – eu confesso que me segurei para não pesquisar nada durante a minha estadia na nova colônia, não queria colocar nada disso na base de dados, eu soube que o sistema militar sofre vistorias.

—Um pouco. Eu descobri que são sete esferas, elas guardam uma magia antiga do Deus Dragão dos Namekuseijins. ninguém sabe exatamente quem as criou. Cada uma delas tem o número de estelas correspondente, elas se encontram espalhadas por todo o universo embora tendem a não se espalhar longamente do último ponto em que foram reunidas. eu só consegui ver que tem que se juntar as sete. — Mika fala finalmente.

—bom, já temos duas – Gine fala rindo frustrada – como uniríamos as outras?

—Tínhamos que conseguir rastreá-las, elas devem ser muito importantes sem dúvidas para estarem atrás delas, e claro, ou seguiram a nave que vocês estavam cientes que a esfera estava ali, ou eles tinham alguma forma de acha-la – Mika fala pensativa – rastrear...rastrear...

Gine que caminhava pelo espaço, parou frente a janela imensa de vidraça translucida olhando para os campos verdes do lado de fora que era muito bem cuidados dando um ar de jardim meio selvagem, ela pensava nos seus estudos sobre sistemas e comunicação das naves e quanto mais pensava mais murmurava e então começou a falar meio que fazendo as ideias fluírem por si só. afinal ela era guerreira, embora tenha aprimorando-se na pilotagem, viu apenas um vislumbre da engenharia, Mika também não era de área cientifica, era acadêmica. era uma guerreira e uma historiadora xenolinguista tentando resolver um problema digno de um engenheiro pleno, um sayajin cientista de berço.

—Seria tipo um radar que faz leituras nas naves? tipo o sonar de comunicação em ondas – Gine fala displicente jogando a bola laranja para cima e a pegando novamente.

mas a palavra gatilho explodiu informações na mente de Mika que gritou:

—Isso! – Gine quase teve um troço pelo susto e ambas riram – você está certa, precisamos de algo que possa ler, no caso rastrear elas — a sayajin pega sobre a mesa um bloquinho e uma caneta e começa a anotar — você vai até esse endereço aqui. lá procure saber por Linus, acho que ele poderá nos ajudar, na verdade, acho que só ele poderá nos ajudar.

Gine pega o pedaço de papel da mão de Mika e olha para o endereço. era em uma zona importante da cidade, onde ficavam algumas das residências mais caras para ser mais exatas. e na cabeça da sayajin, deveria ser alguém com grande prestigio pelo visto.

—Linus – ela lê em voz alta – quem é ele?

—é um primo distante, meio que minha linhagem é meia cientistas de longa data, bem longa mesmo. sendo honesta? se rastrearem minha arvore genealogia poderiam se surpreender com o que ela pode oferecer, embora não seja algo tão orgulhoso aos olhos de muitos.

—Isso explica um pouco desse seu apreço por aprender— Gine fala rindo

—é... talvez – Mika ri – bom agora me fale como estão os preparativos para esse pequeno? eu quero fazer compras Gine!

(...)

Ela chegou frente à porta da imponente casa, poderia dizer que Linus, fosse quem fosse, era muito abastado para dizer no mínimo. Meio hesitante ainda, a sayajin pensou um pouco antes de tocar a campainha, mas se Mika confiava nele, então Gine também confiaria.

Contra tudo que ela imaginava, quem lhe atendera, fora uma linda sayajin de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis. que esbanjava uma simpatia cordial que a surpreendera, era uma mulher fascinante, muito bem vestida e ainda usava joias no dia a dia.

—Olá querida! Em que posso ajuda-la? – fala sorridente a sayajin

—Oi...é...eu... eu sou Gine, uma amiga minha me indicou um... um engenheiro e .... eu estou aqui porque procuro por Linus —Gine fala gentil e meio embaraçada.

—Oh...o Linus! bem...acho que ... – a loira movimentava-se sutilmente pensativa - é definitivamente, ele deve estar no seu laboratório hohoho — fala a mulher animada — sabe onde fica?

Gine balança a cabeça em negativa.

—Vou te dar as coordenadas - fala de forma prestativa a sayajin pegando um tablet e após informar as coordenas, Gine a agradeceu e partiu dali de encontro ao tal sayajin.

No dado passado pela loira, ainda piscava na tela de seu scouter o nome Briefs, o que a deixou completamente

"a linhagem de Mika...a linhagem dos Briefs" pensava Gine "porque essa linhagem não me é estranha, eu já vi ou ouvi algo sobre eles, o que era mesmo?" continua pensativa.

Então vê o grande complexo a certa distância, e percebera que ele era bem grande. e finalmente pousando frente a uma porta grande de metal, ela tocou uma espécie de interfone.

o lugar era exatamente no meio do nada, completamente isolado e ela olhava para os lados ficando um tanto nervosa.

Não demora muito e um jovem alto e meio forte até para um sayajin cientista, e de cabelos lilases vir atende-la. Ele tinha a pele mais branca que a maioria dos sayajins e Gine atribuiu isso ao tempo trancado que ele deveria passar longe do sol trancado ali dentro pelo visto. os óculos, frente ao nariz funcionava mais como um descanso pelo tempo que passava frente aos equipamentos. vestido despojadamente, ela só diria que ele era o tal cientista pelo jaleco que usava. incrivelmente jovem, Linus parecia ser alguns anos mais velho que ela apenas, talvez no auge dos seus vinte e cinco anos.

—Olá! Quem é você? — Linus fala inexpressivo franzindo o cenho e o óculos deslizou para a ponta do nariz.

—hã?! Ah... oi, eu sou Gine, sou amiga de Mika, ela é ...

—Mika? A filha de Fennel, não é? – Linus fala finalmente abrindo uma expressão no rosto, suavizara e ele tornara-se mais receptivo, completamente diferente do sério e compenetrado cientista do início, então com um sorriso ele continuou — e como está aquele cretino do Fennel? ele me deve uma bebida ainda da última vez que saímos, embora ele ainda estivesse noivo de Nira...

—E-eu não sei...eu sou amiga da Mika – lembra Gine meio surpresa com a displicência do sayajin, ele tinha um ar meio abobalhado, talvez genial demais a ponto de perder-se em conversas comuns, trancado no seu mundo próprio e precisava ser despertado sempre.

—humm, 'verdade... – o sayajin faz um bico finalmente ligando os pontos – bom, não fique aqui fora, há muitos animais venenosos por aqui, não queremos que esse lindo filhote aqui morra não é?—fala Linus rindo e apontando para a pequena barriga de Gine, que se atentou que ele a analisara completamente a ponto de reparar até a gestação, não era tão bobo assim.

A sayajin arregala os olhos, e olhando para um lado e para o outro acaba entrando no local.

O complexo era gigantesco e tinha vários robôs que trabalhavam sobr programação, então para que ele precisaria de funcionários? Linus tinha uma verdadeira linha de produção de algo que Gine nem sequer fazia ideia ainda e tinha ali protótipos de invenções que ela nunca nem sonhara em que serventia tinha, então Gine aliviou-se, estava no lugar certo. ele era o seu cara.

—Bom o que precisa? – pergunta finalmente Linus que apontou um sofá para Gine e sentou-se frente a ela numa poltrona.

Não era difícil perceber. a base de Linus estava imperceptível, ele mexia com coisas a níveis inacreditáveis, era um progressista nato de uma das linhagens – senão a linhagem – mais brilhante de Sadala, mas havia restrições.

a primeira pergunta a se fazer era: porque a linhagem mais inteligente e capacitada de Sadala não estava a frente do corpo cientifico do império sayajin?

Bom, o fato era que Linus Briefs era em tese o ultimo herdeiro da linhagem principal dos Briefs, e ele fazia toda a sua fortuna vendendo uma pequena parte de suas invenções a alienígenas de outra raça, já que o império sayajin não tinha interesse em seus inventos, bom, isso era o que se entendia por cima dos papeis, mas felizmente, outras raças o apreciavam por sua genialidade. Mas mesmo que o império não comprasse suas ideias e não colocasse a serviço deles, também o impedia de fazer negócios que fossem fora de Sadala e para isso, o sayajin então ocultava sua verdadeira identidade, e tudo era feito através de Paragus. Eles tinham vários acordos e juntos estavam fazendo fortunas, isso, fora os experimentos de genética estavam começando a funcionar na raça de Gortah.

Para Gine, havia muitas questões pendentes sobre o tal Linus, mas ela fora ali por um único motivo:

—Eu preciso de uma forma de rastrear isso aqui – Ela fala tirando ao mesmo tempo a esfera laranja da bolsa e a erguendo ao campo de visão do sayajin de cabelos lilases. 


	17. Tramas, segredos e amores

_Planeta Altair IV_

—Como vamos achar essa droga de esfera? – pergunta o ser de pele rosa e cabelos prateados que olhava um aparelho estranho em suas mãos.

—Use o radar idiota! – respondeu o ser rosa cheio que tinha a pele espinhosa.

—Como vou usar essa porcaria? não dá pra ler nada, olha só! – disse ele erguendo o radar ao colega.

—Mas é o que temos! então mãos à obra sem reclamar. Mestre Cold não quer desculpas, então podemos levar meses nessa droga, se voltarmos de mãos abanando, já era.

(...)

Em uma dimensão fora do continuo e espaço tempo, um pequeno ser de cabelos rosas curtos, andava de um lado ao outro organizando vários cristais e pergaminhos. Em cada orelha dela podia ser visto um potara amarelo. O traje típico de um kaiohshin estava em seu corpo. A cobertura era rosa e as botas de salto branco faziam um som estalado no piso de pedra do seu lar. o planeta fora do tempo conhecido como templo sagrado de todo o universo. Quase acima dos próprios deuses mais sagrados. Ela era a guardiã dos mundos.

Ela parou por alguns instantes olhando os cristais do tempo e observou com atenção um certo guerreiro que a fazia suspirar. Várias dimensões, vários tempos, várias histórias e linhas diferentes. e em cada uma delas ela mantinha o mesmo suspiro ao observa-lo.

—Não me canso de vê-lo — fala a kaiohshin do tempo.

Mais um cristal surge como sempre, mas esse escurece, ela olha atentamente e não gosta do que vê, aqueles cristais eram como memorias gravadas, elas podiam estar no presente, no passado ou no futuro. eram cristais do tempo e era por eles que ela zelava da manutenção da ordem continua dos acontecimentos, cada um em sua própria linha do tempo especifica, nada deveria sair da ordem, nada deveria abalar aquele delicado equilíbrio.

Então ela observou atenta aquele cristal que acabara de escurecer. aquilo, aquela realidade, não era aprazível. havia uma clara distorção do real, mas quando ela surgiu?

Precisava ir mais a fundo. O pequeno cristal, então foi posto em uma prateleira que poderia chamar-se de infinita junto a outros de cores diferentes, de forma notória havia três deles, contando com o novo cristal que acabara de surgir, eram negros.

Ela dá um longo suspiro e com um assovio chama um ser guardião. Uma ave que lembrava uma coruja de torre. era branco e tinha grandes e brilhantes olhos amarelos.

Ela então o dá instruções lançando a ave aos céus e num vórtice a ave some entre as linhas temporais.

(...)

—Finalmente algo funcionou cem por cento. Os primeiros espécimes competentes estão sendo gerados – Disse o sayajin que estava parado contemplando os frutos do árduo trabalho e investimento.

Dividir o seu tempo não era nada fácil, ainda mais que ele pegara a missão de tirar uma raça inteira do zero, da existência tribal, a torna-la desenvolvida.

Bura, por outro lado, exibia um sorriso satisfeito diante de cinco cúpulas de crescimento contendo cada uma um pequeno feto humanoide em fase inicial de gestação.

—Acho que finalmente acertamos na dose – ela fala eufórica abraçando Paragus.

—Tudo isso graças a sua genialidade. A ideia das cúpulas que aceleram o crescimento, e dispensa as malditas femeas dessa raça foi simplesmente genial. – Fala o sayajin beijando intensamente a companheira.

—Bom, devo parte disso a Linus, já que ele me auxiliou com parte dos cálculos necessários e toda a projeção, então temos um grande dedo Briefs aqui. – Ela sorriu.

Ele sempre tivera certeza que aquela família, aquela linhagem em especial, era muito subestimada pela família real, ele sempre acreditou nos Briefs e sempre teve planos para com Linus. talvez fosse diferente dado ao passado sujo de tudo, mas talvez tenha sido sorte o dia que Paragus teve o prazer de conhecer o pequeno e brilhante sayajin de cabelos lilás e aquela amizade escondida, perpetuou-se. Paragus não tinha dúvidas, juntos, fariam uma nova Sadala.

—Enquanto tempo teremos os bebês prontos? – ele perguntou com curiosidade.

—Para essa raça com as modificações genéticas que fizemos, acredito que em quatro meses teremos a fase primária completa.

Ele deu um sorriso curto de lado e a mão tocou em uma das cúpulas, prestando total atenção ao pequeno feto que flutuava no liquido incubatório.

—É impressão minha ou eles se parecem muito conosco, sayajins?

—Não é impressão – disse Bura com certo orgulho e olhou o fascínio do marido ao comtemplar o trabalho bem-sucedido;

—Isso é realmente incrível, como conseguiu? – Paragus pergunta impressionado com o trabalho de Bura

—Bom, como Linus sugeriu, eu usei trinta porcento do DNA sayajin somadas a certas combinações na sequência do DNA primário deles – Bura fala observando os pequenos fetos flutuando nos tubos.

—E não teve problema com incompatibilidade? – espantam-se Paragus.

—Na verdade eu tive, principalmente nas primeiras tentativas de combinação, eu tive um pouco de trabalho até acertar a sequência correta e conseguir fazer a fecundação dar certo entre as células – confessa Bura – mas depois de encontrá-la tudo funcionou, eu fiz apenas a incubação desses cinco para eu monitorias e poder acompanhar qualquer alteração ou problema para que possamos corrigir o método novamente. mas até agora está tudo correndo perfeitamente bem.

— Uma pena que levará alguns anos para estarem prontos

—Não necessariamente, estive conversando com Linus a dois dias atrás e podemos criar uma capsula com base no soro de hiperdesenvolvimento, sabe? aquele primeiro que criamos para função cerebral, podemos aprimora-lo e acelerar o crescimento físico também deles. Então algo que levaria alguns anos, podemos reduzir a alguns meses.

—Não brinca comigo Bura! Está falando sério? – fala Paragus eufórico.

—Sim, meu amor. Eu falei com ele e assim que ele tiver um tempo, ele vem para cá para trabalharmos nas capsulas e no soro, assim você terá tempo para continuar a estruturar e negociar, ser o rei que deveria ser naquele maldito planeta – fala a sayajin.

Paragus a beija intensamente, pensava em como tivera sorte em ter aquela sayajin para si, em como o destino as vezes era surpreendente, em pensar nele que, como um adolescente a escolhera por mera malcriação, e com intuito meramente de usa-la para continuar seu trabalho, mas Bura era especial sim, o cativara, o encantara e o fizera se apaixonar verdadeiramente pela sayajin, tão verdadeiro a ponto de ter com ela um vínculo perpétuo, ela era sua de corpo, coração e alma, para sempre. Pensava em como aquela sayajin era uma divina rainha em todos os sentidos e sem mais resisti-la, ele a pega no colo e Bura envolve a cintura de seu marido com as pernas, agarrando-se aos cabeços de Paragus e sendo completamente envolvida por um beijo intenso e molhado. Não era um protocolo os reis serem tão mundanos a ponto de se portarem daquela forma, mas o fervor da juventude e da excitação e paixão falara mais alto naquele instante, e se havia algo que se tornaram bons, era em quebrar protocolos, já começando pela escolha de Paragus por ela a muito tempo atrás. e sobre um confortável sofá de uma salinha que tinha ali no laboratório, eles se amaram tão desesperadamente que parecia a primeira, ou ultima vez que o fariam, mas sem saber que na verdade, ali estavam concebendo aquele que viria a ser o príncipe do futuro legado dos dois.

(...)

Ele segurou em sua mão, observou, analisou em segundos e fascinou-se com o misterioso objeto depois de ouvir sua simplória história. Linus era dotado de uma curiosidade nata pelo saber, curiosidade essa que vinha de longas gerações em sua linhagem principal, curiosidade essa que fazia dos Briefs os mais geniais, porque a mais pura e crua curiosidade os movia a sempre buscar conhecimentos e evoluir, enxergar além de tudo.

—Essa esfera é realmente muito interessante –Ele disse e então caminhou mais a dentro do laboratório sendo seguido de perto por Gine que olhava em volta com medo de perder algo, aquele sayajin era fascinante e o laboratório despertava sua curiosidade natural. Linus então sentou-se frente a uma mesa cheia de equipamentos que Gine julgou ser sua mesa de trabalho, e puxando uma espécie de lupa gigante que tinha um belo foco de luz branca ele aproximou a esfera – vocês não fazem ideia do é?

—Como expliquei ainda não. Mika está traduzindo os textos, a única coisa que temos em questão de informação, tudo que sabemos é que são sete dessas e funcionam como um dispositivo juntas então queremos acha-las, mas estão espalhadas pelo universo.

Ele ouviu e pensou por um instante no que fora dito pela garota.

—Isso é um grande problema, confesso. O fato é que o universo é muito grande como você deve saber, e tal tecnologia é praticamente impossível – fala Linus desanimado com um suspiro ao esfregar os olhos por trás dos óculos de descanso que usava. – Imagina o tamanho que deveria ser um equipamento para fazer tal leitura? se pensarmos na base, um radar que tem capacidade de rastrear aqui em Sadala por exemplo já exige um tamanho bom, a menos que seja portátil e ainda assim exige que seu usuário ande...

falando aquilo, Linus parou por um instante olhando para Gine que se contorceu levando a mão ao ventre. Ela havia sentido mais um dos fortes chutes dados por seu pequeno filhotinho que andava cada vez mais ousado em seu ventre, e pela força e brutalidade, certamente seria um guerreiro muito eficaz pelo visto.

—Bom...talvez possamos fazer algo com um amplo raio de busca de sinal e equipar a nave com um sensor mais potente, sei lá, isso implicaria em um leitor com melhor capacidade, e confesso que pensar em algo assim nesse porte é intimidador e desafiador ao mesmo tempo, é um passo imenso, tem cálculos, e... – Ele suspirou com um brilho no olhar, a pequena sayajin o trouxera um grande desafio, e Linus era movido por isso, ele até sentia a euforia que o dominava, bem como seu sangue fluido correndo mais intenso por suas veias, sua cauda que agora fora da sua cintura oscilava. se o fervor das lutas e batalhas conseguiam despertar todo ímpeto de um sangue guerreiro sayajin, certamente a dose que movia os sayajins científicos e acadêmicos era justamente aquela que Gine trouxera, a curiosidade e o desafio de solucionar um problema complexo e que aparentemente não tinha uma solução. para eles, criar caminhos onde ainda não os havia. – Bom, As esferas emitem umas ondas bem fortes então acredito que não será difícil — fala o sayajin de cabelos lilás – talvez potencializar as próprias ondas delas e usar algo como um eco sabe? que reflita a resposta de outras como um espelho.

—Como se uma chamasse a outra, não é? – disse Gine compreendendo o princípio e Linus sorriu, bom, era uma sayajin esperta aquela, não tão tapada como geralmente os guerreiros seriam - E quanto custaria equipar uma nave assim? – Gine pedi meio apreensiva

Linus a analisa

—Sendo sincero? mais do que você certamente poderia pagar, seria uma tecnologia muito nova e logo, muito cara, e dependendo do material que eu precise para construí-la e o prazo... tsc, é um belo trabalho – ele viu Gine desanimar-se – mas, tenho de admitir que isso aqui me conquistou, atingiu meu ponto fraco Gine, certamente uma cortesia de Mika, e talvez por isso eu esteja verdadeiramente tentado. Façamos o seguinte, quando souber tudo delas e pra que servem de fato, me fale, me mantenha informado, de qualquer forma estuda-las pode me render benefícios, e se você quase perdeu a vida e foi caçada pelo espaço por causa disso aqui como me disse, certamente algum peso elas tem, ninguém moveria uma busca pelo espaço que custa muito apenas por capricho. Talvez o valor seja em dinheiro, ou talvez sentimental, mas se precisa de sete artefatos juntos como um dispositivo e a única informação que acharam está em um velho livro de contos e lendas, eu apostaria minha vida que o valor é místico, e isso pequena sayajin, faz com o valor, seja deveras inestimável.

—Acha mesmo que...

—Acho, e se você for realmente pelo que estou entendendo, fazer uma missão de caça a essas belezinhas aqui, eu quero estar junto.

—Como uma equipe? – pergunta Gine sentindo euforia e tendo um brilho nos olhos.

—Sim, certamente, temos o que é preciso. você pilota, e conduz a missão, trouxe a busca, Mika entra com a parte chata, desvendar o que é e como usar, e eu forneço os elementos de busca e o patrocínio dela. Fora que será divertido, a ultima vez que estive em uma missão faz alguns anos.

—De acordo! mas ninguém deve saber que vamos atrás disso. Eu vou infiltrar uma missão de reconhecimento para partimos, teremos todas as autorizações necessárias acredito eu, sem perguntas e sem ninguém desconfiado, mas antes precisamos de tudo, e da tradução, e tem outra coisa que preciso também.

—E o que seria? – Linus fala

—Algo que bloquei o sinal delas, sabe? essas tais ondas que você disse, se elas emitem tão forte um sinal como fala, temos que protege-las, não podemos cruzar o espaço com eles a mostra, já as rastrearam uma vez, e andar com elas assim seria como colocar um imenso farol atraindo problemas para nós.

—Tudo bem – sorriu Linus realmente impressionado com o espirito de liderança e perspicácia da sayajin - posso fazer isso rápido, só peça a Mika acelerar o lado dela e partiremos o quanto antes.

—Você é mesmo bem confiante – sorriu Gine, e Linus ajeitara os óculos sobre o nariz.

—Adoro um bom desafio, me ganhou só com isso.

(...)

Disposta manter seus próprios segredos, Gine não tocara mais no assunto, apenas falou com Mika o resultado da conversa com Linus e do plano que agora tinham.

Como Gine e Bardock ficaram um bom tempo longe e a sayajin também teria um tempinho de intervalo até a próxima missão - já que esperava o novo enquadramento feito pelo chefe de missões da qual a prometera uma tropa em definitivo – Eles estavam aproveitando o tempo juntos como um casal, aprofundando os vínculos e laços que tinham, curtindo o pequeno filhote, se amando o máximo que podiam.

Fora que Gine começava a receber seu treinamento dado por Vedis, a fim de assumir o papel do sayajin como chefe da esquadra aérea sayajin, fosse as que atuavam no planeta como corpo militar de defesa primária, quanto as que atuavam no espaço. e ela estava perdida em muitos afazeres e protocolos da qual ela tentava organizar. mas o principal, aquilo a obrigava a lidar diretamente com alguém que ela temia: seu pai, o general Rice.

Naquela manhã, ela havia acordado ligeiramente melhor, depois de uma explosão de raiva que tivera após o general ferrar com todo um cronograma que ela levara um dia inteiro fazendo e que logo em seguida uma simples ordem dele passando por cima da dela e bomm! tudo foi pelos ares e ela deveria fazer tudo novamente. o surto fora tamanho, que Bardock podia jurar que faria mal ao bebê que se agitara por igual no ventre dela. mas felizmente sua pequena se acalmara, talvez tenha sido realmente uma ótima ideia o solarium com jardim para ela.

Tomaram um café da manhã ainda bem cedo, quando juntaram as mochilas e as coisas e foram de encontro as terras de Kaji, onde Vegeta e Mika os aguardavam para um final de semana entre casais ali.

Como uma ordem direta, Vegeta dispensara a Nappa dizendo que não queria nem sombra do sayajin grandalhão por perto deles. e essa ordem fora somente acatada quando Konattsu dispensara o sayajin temporariamente a ordem do rei. afinal, que mal haveria de surgir que Vegeta já não o tivesse provocado? Talvez ter Nappa por perto fosse apenas o maior dos castigos.

—Tô tão animada com isso! – Disse Mika ao dar um abraço em Gine que chagara lá. – Fazia tanto tempo que eu não fazia coisas assim, to com tanto trabalho que mal tenho respirado.

—Ah, eu preciso muito – riu Gine – sério, lidar com uma central é terrivelmente cansativo. tenho que admitir.

—São só pilotos, aposto como você dá um jeito neles rapidinho – disse Bardock piscando o olho. 

Embora o clima ainda parecesse de descontração entre eles, certamente o peso entre Vegeta e Bardock perpetuava, porque as conversas entre eles não passaram de um cumprimento e algumas trocas de informações sobre missões. se seriam capazes de passar por cima de tudo? talvez com o tempo. o fato era que Bardock não confiava como antigamente em Vegeta, e muito menos tinha por ele o mesmo respeito e admiração que uma vez tivera. o via como um sayajin egoísta e de certo modo, traidor.

Os casais em vez de voarem como normalmente fariam, optaram por uma trilha até as montanhas vulcânicas de Kaji dentro da floresta fechada. não seria uma árdua caminhada para eles, nem mesmo para Mika, porque fazia elas antes com Bardock, então era acostumada, mesmo que agora, as duas sayajins tivessem a prenhez em desfavor, ainda assim não afetara, e Gine estava animada com aquela pequena barriguinha que agora Mika carregava consigo. estavam ansiosos pelo que viriam.

—Vegeta me disse que não faz muita questão de saber – murmurava Mika durante a trilha enquanto caminhava ao lado de Gine e ambas um pouco mais atrás dos dois que seguiam na frente conversando sobre a colônia de Tenurius. – Sabe? ele disse que preza pelo meu bem-estar e do filhote apenas. disse que o importante é que nasça saudável. – disse ela com sentimento, na verdade achara fofa aquela constatação dele.

mas Gine só pensava em como Vegeta podia ser leviano ante aquilo, na verdade tudo passava em sua cabeça, na sua irmã casada com o príncipe sem poder ter filhos, em Mika gravida de um herdeiro ilegítimo, e de um rei prepotente como Sabze, havia contas, e elas não batiam na cabeça da sayajin e pelo visto para ela, Bardock sabia tanto quanto ela.

—Bom, seria divertido a emoção da surpresa, mas confesso que sou ansiosa demais para suportar os nove meses para descobrir, tem tantas roupinhas lindas, precisa ver o pequeno macacão que comprei para o filhote, é azul turquesa, e tem bordadinhos e uma touquinha fofa.

—Ah Gine, por Kami, não me fale em roupinhas. eu comecei a desenhar o projeto do quartinho do filhote, e – ela suspirou com grandes olhos brilhantes – decidi que terá estrelas, daquelas que brilham no escuro, e um sistema planetário que ilumine sempre. para ele saber que em todo o universo ainda será meu ser mais especial e favorito de todos.

Gine sorriu com a delicadeza dela, bom, não que Gine não o tivesse, talvez não fosse tão delicada quanto Mika dado ao seu sangue de guerreira, mas certamente o amor que ela tinha pelo seu pequeno era tão grande quanto. morreria por ele sem pensar duas vezes, e por vezes se pegou pensando em como seria como mãe. porque agora sentia-se incapaz de responder aquela questão, talvez ainda se sentia um pouco egoísta, intimidada com um futuro desconhecido, com inexperiência que tinha. mas se havia algo que ela tinha certeza era do quanto de amor aquela semente nem nascida ainda tomava dela.

—No quarto dele eu coloquei vários bichinhos, muitos deles, vários animaiszinhos pequenos – sorriu Gine – e também optei por uma luminária de galáxia, mas diferente de você, eu quero que ele se sinta parte de algo maior sempre.

Elas pararam ao chegarem ao pé de uma grande montanha que tinha com sigo um cenário incrível, de uma beleza deslumbrante quase paradisíaca.

—A gente precisa trazer os filhotes aqui depois que nascerem – disse Gine com um amplo sorriso e Bardock a abraçara de lado beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Sadala conseguia sempre ser um planeta incrível.

Sem perder mais tempo, eles caminham até mais próximo as termais e cada casal escolhe seu canto, mantendo uma certa distância entre as barracas que foram sendo montadas por Vegeta e Bardock, e enquanto isso Gine e Mika davam forma de acampamento familiar ao local, ao montarem uma zona de fogueira, e todo o restante. E quando finalmente terminaram, Vegeta decidido a ter um tempo a sós com Mika a arrastara para o contorno da montanha que tinha o rio aberto de aguas quentes e cristalinas.

Já Gine, vestira sua roupa de banho a fim de ir as termais, que embora não fosse um imenso lado, eram banheiras naturais relaxantes e quentes que eram alimentadas pela cascata que vinha do rio, fora que poderia sentar-se reconfortada e apenas relaxar, precisava daquilo desesperadamente. mas percebera que Bardock não havia a esperado, por fé, já deveria estar aproveito aquilo imaginou Gine.

Mas pelo contrário, Bardock havia escalado uma das arvores de serra dali e olhava todo o redor apreciando o lugar que realmente tinha de uma bela vista podendo até ver muito ao longe mais embaixo a imponente casa real que deixaram para trás. distraiu-se na paisagem campestre até outra paisagem ganhar seu foco de olhar. sua pequena, curvilínea e docemente excitante esposa que usava um biquíni tão pequeno e tentador agora. Tudo nela o agradava, era incrível como ela conseguia mexer por completo com ele, do seu corpo ao seu juízo. o dominava por completo, se ela soubesse todo o poder que estava começando a ter sobre ele... ele poderia destruir mundos por ela. Movido pela excitação de contempla-la e suas generosas curvas que fora acentuada pela prenhez, ele permitira a cauda oscilar livre fora da cintura, espelhava-se como um grande felino sobre a arvore vendo sua presa de pele leitosa a sua frente pronta para ser devorada, no sentido ambíguo da palavra. e quando ela entrou nas águas quente, ela sentiu-se estremecer por inteiro. Oh céus, estava tão duro e ofegante agora, ele precisava de libertação, precisava do acalanto do corpo dela, do núcleo quente, úmido e apertado de sua pequena joia.

Silencioso como um caçador, ele descera rápido da arvore e arrancou-se das suas vestes ficando apenas com um short de banho e a agarrou por trás mordiscando o pescoço nu dela que havia preso os cabelos num coque de mal jeito. Gine, imediatamente sentiu o corpo responder aquilo quando ele se arrepiou e suas pernas estremeceram. a dominância daquele sayajin sobre si a enlouquecia completamente. estava completamente rendida a ela, apaixonada era o mínimo a se dizer.

—Ah sayajin, porque me provoca desse jeito? – ele sussurrou rouco, no ouvido dela que sorriu fechando os olhos e empinando-se sentindo agora aquela ereção dura como rocha dele que ele fazia questão de forçar contra ela e esfregar a enlouquecendo. – Se não tivesse um bebê aí, poderia ter certeza que hoje seria o dia que eu colocaria um.

Ela sorriu com aquele jeito dele. Virou-se então ficando frente a ele e levou a mão delicada ao rosto do sayajin, ficando na ponta dos dedos ela o beijou com extrema ternura sentindo como gostava do sabor dos lábios do marido. e então gemeu ao sentir o aperto bruto de Bardock em sua cintura a fazendo estremecer-se por completo.

—Porque você é o único que me faz tocar as estrelas – ela sussurrou ofegante em resposta.

péssima resposta. porque agora seu animal rugira para toma-la.

Bardock sem pensar duas vezes a encosta próxima a borda de pedra da piscina natural e sente Gine o envolver com as pernas. ele começa a beija-la de forma urgente e necessitada, os dentes mordiam os lábios, puxavam, as línguas brigavam entre si, sentiam-se instigavam e excitavam em movimentos arrítmicos. as mãos fortes dele apertavam ela, apalpavam e massageavam. ele forçava diretamente o membro contra a intimidade dela sentindo como naquela posição estavam tão bem encaixados os sexos, ele desatou o nó do biquíni dela e abocanhara o seio faminto enquanto ela agarrara os seus cabelos pensando a cabeça para trás. talvez despendida de qualquer pudor momentâneo ela também friccionava seus quadris contra o membro duro dele. estava louca por senti-lo completamente dentro de si a preenchendo por inteiro. e quanto mais ele a sugava e apertava, mas ela friccionava e gemia ao ouvido dele de forma manhosa, mesmo que não proposital.

—Você vai me deixar louco assim— fala o sayajin com uma voz rouca e carregada de tesão no ouvido da sayajin que sentiu o corpo ser tomado por várias descargas elétricas nesse instante.

Ele estava muito duro, e como mais provocação, começou a beijar e dar leves sugadas no pescoço dela que passara a mover-se ainda mais contra o pau dele que latejava dolorosamente. mas quanto mais ela movia-se daquela forma e se entregava a ele, mais ele excitava-se. Os toques vão ficando mais íntimos e urgentes, e sem conseguir resistir mais, Bardock remove a parte de baixo do biquini de Gine e posiciona seu membro na entrada dela a provocando enquanto mordia seus lábios. Os corações estavam acelerados e a respiração descompensada.

—Por Kami, não me torture dessa maneira – suplicou Gine ofegante o olhando nos olhos, e como aqueles olhos negros derramavam luxuria. Então ele entra lentamente dentro da sayajin que se espreme ainda mais contra o corpo forte e grande do marido desesperada por ser preenchida por ele.

—Oh Gine – ele gemeu – Vai acabar comigo assim sayajin. – Murmurou ele no ouvido dela, e sem conseguir conter-se mais ao apelo nada sutil da esposa, enterrou-se de uma vez dentro dela e gemeu rouco pendendo a cabeça para trás. e como sentia o aperto quente dela entorno do seu pau.

Os movimentos de entrada e saída então começaram fortes, ferozes. ele levara as mãos a traseira dela e apertava forte firmando o corpo miúdo dela para junto de si cada vez que investia nela podendo assim ir mais fundo. os gemidos era abafados nos lábios de ambos e quando ele desceu para o pescoço dela, começara a sofrer loucamente com aqueles gemidos dela em seu ouvido que mais funcionavam como um potente afrodisíaco que o fazer querer mais e mais o enlouquecendo e desesperando, o convidando a enterrar-se cada vez mais rápido e fundo dentro de sua pequena, e quando sentiu ela o comprimir ainda mais gemendo alto ao gozar, ele não conseguiu mais conter-se e entrando duro e intenso agora, ele jorrou-se dentro dela atingindo seu orgasmo. As testas encontraram-se enquanto se olhavam ofegantes e rindo apaixonados e envolvidos. então afastaram-se se recompondo e ele sentou-se por completo na água trazendo Gine para o seu colo onde a sayajin repousara sua cabeça no peito dele se aninhando aos carinhos do marido enquanto conversavam.

(...)

Shonnu estava deitada sobre o peito nu de Sabze naquela noite, era fato que seu rei tinha uma rotina extensa de obrigações e certamente dedicava durante o dia pouco tempo para a sayajin, mas junto a isso ele reforçara as instruções de Shonnu, bem como os treinos dela ele criara uma nova rotina. ele só detinha de um cuidado diferente com a sayajin, cuidado esse que ele não deixava exposto porque julgava que qualquer coisa que saísse daquilo, era uma fraqueza exposta, e um rei forte não tinha fraquezas. mas ela estava se tornando a sua. uma fraqueza que parecia por vezes querer domina-lo por completo, mas que o rei dos sayajins lutava até agora bravamente. Ele deixou os dedos correr pelos longos fios negros do rebelde cabelo da sayajin, gostava excepcionalmente deles, ela tinha os cabelos lindos, o cheiro aprazível, o corpo quente... pensando em pratos limpos, ela como um todo agravada ao rei.

A cabeça do rei andava cheia aqueles dias, porque ele pensava apenas a frente, em sua linhagem. se o maldito filhote que Mika esperava não fosse forte o bastante para herdar o trono ele teria que fazer algo, e por um lado, colocar Shonnu nessa ponte o agradava deveras. pensava em como seria uma cria com a sayajin? foi tirado dos seus pensamentos pela voz mansa, mais firme de Shonnu que deslizava o dedo sobre seu abdômen o fazendo dar leves contraídas.

—Sabe, estive pensando... eu gostaria de montar uma tropa diferenciada. uma frente ofensiva de elite. – ela usara de uma calca displicência de alguém que estava discutindo coisas banais.

—Uma tropa de elite? – questiona o sayajin monarca curioso.

—Sim, uma tropa exclusiva minha, de minha liderança... – replica fala displicente

—E qual seria a razão de tal tropa? – Sabze pergunta franzindo o cenho, não conseguia intender onde a sayajin queria chegar com aquilo. afinal, ela já detinha de uma boa tropa, embora nem todos fossem elites, eram bons guerreiros, principalmente para o uso deles.

Mas decidida a expor sua visão com o homem que ela respeitava e admirava e que agora estava apaixonando-se profundamente, Shonnu sentou-se sobre ele colocando uma perna de cada lado, a cascata negra de cabelos caíra sobre os seios o revelando uma guerreira impetuosa e que lembrava uma deusa dos contos sayajins. Imediatamente as mãos do monarca subiram as coxas dela e a olhou nos solhos dando atenção, mas concentrando-se para não se excitar mais do que já estava com aquela visão da sayajin. Ela era esperta, porque escolhia os momentos mais inconvenientes para lhe falar, nos momentos que sabia que tinham total domínio sobre ele e total atenção.

—Não deseja ser grande? – Shonnu fala maliciosa – expandir o seu império?

Uma pergunta bem audaciosa para alguém que não estava totalmente a par dos seus negócios do reino.

— Não temos como fazer uma expansão de grandes proporções atualmente. – Omite Sabze parte das informações.

—De fato, mas uma tropa de elite com alguém competente para liderar e agindo através das cortinas de forma imperceptível seria algo altamente eficiente – fala a sayajin

Ele apertara a coxa dela mais forte e arqueou uma sobrancelha. uma ideia que subitamente ia de encontro com algo que ele vinha pensando a um tempo, mas que ainda não havia discutido com absolutamente ninguém antes, e ver que a mente dela funcionava na mesma linha da dele o excitava ainda mais.

—Tem minha atenção

O fato era que Sabze Via em Shonnu a rainha que sempre quis ter ao seu lado. ele via a perspicácia, a audácia, a inteligência e o atrevimento, misturado a uma força grande e muita beleza.

a ponta no peito o incendiou e pode sentir os caninos aguçarem com seu instinto começando a despertar novamente pela garota sayajin.

—Enquanto suas tropas principais e seu general estão frente as batalhas e as tomadas, lutando contra invasores e piratas espaciais, a sua tropa de ofensiva, no caso a minha, se concentra em certos planetas já colonizado e que provavelmente seriam mais fáceis de montar uma colônia. Fora que poderiam escravizar muito mais as raças. Existem muitos mercados negros que pagam muito bem por certas regalias, se é que me entende, fora que também se interessam em planetas exclusivos.

—Venda de planetas e escravos? – o rei questiona — é algo muito ariscado não acha? precisamos de tratados e é preciso toda uma burocracia.

—Acho que talvez deva mostrar no universo o poderoso rei dos sayajins e seu temível e forte império – fala Shonnu se levantando — bom, claro que é apenas uma sugestão.

Ela caminha suavemente deixando a cauda fazer movimentos languidos e atrevidos chamando a atenção do rei, havia sentido entre as pernas toda a vivacidade e virilidade dele que estava segurando-se para não a tomar, o que para ela era a melhor parte, Então Shonnu entrou no banheiro. O rei rosna olhando para a femea sayajin e se levanta indo atrás dela. Seus instintos gritavam por aquela maldita femea dominadora e provocante. um jogo muito perigoso o que ela fizera, atrevida demais para conter-se. bastava de vontade que o instigava. Ele a agarra por trás, os caninos evidenciados começam a roçar no pescoço da sayajin enquanto sua cauda apertava com força a coxa dela

—Acha que está acima do rei, ou que ele é fraco? – fala Sabze perigosamente excitado no ouvido da sayajin

—Claro que não meu rei, estou aqui apenas para lhe satisfazer, seja seu ego ou seu corpo... — fala Shonnu maliciosa e submissa. estremecera diante da brutalidade de Sabze. perdidamente rendida ao rei dos sayajins que a tinha de todas as formas, a intensidade daquilo a descontrolada, a deixava ainda mais animalesca que costumeiramente já era.

—você esteve muito pouco em campos de batalha de verdade para saber como é lidar com raças realmente agressivas, o universo tem seres muito mais impiedosos, acredite, eles não hesitam em matar ...ainda mais uma femea assim —fala Sabze puxando os cabelos de Shonnu deixando o pescoço dela a sua mercê – ambiciosa e ansiosa – ele desliza a língua pelo pescoço dela e ganha um gemido da femea sayajin e sorri malicioso pouco antes de fazer aquilo que tanto queria desesperadamente. ele crava os caninos no pescoço da garota a fazendo rosnar pela dor, Shonnu leva as mãos, mas o rei as segura, as duas juntas com apenas uma, a mostrando como perante ele, ela ainda era apenas uma fraca filhote. os caninos saíram da pele dela – que não tem experiência ou cólera para lidar com dor ainda. – O sangue dela em contato com a sua saliva desencadeia aquele ciclo e ele torna a cravar os caninos dessa vez a marcando por completo. tomando posse do que já o pertencia.

Ele a solta e Shonnu leva a mão ao pescoço sentindo o sangue escorrendo dos buracos das presas. Ela encara ofegante ainda sentindo o primeiro efeito daquilo e se curva. seu corpo vibrava no misto da dor e de uma euforia ainda não compreendida, porque em tese ela nunca se vinculara a ninguém.

—Como desejar majestade — fala submissa e caminha até a banheira abrindo a água quente e deixando a mesma encher enquanto entra nela e repousa a cabeça em um dos apoios fechando os olhos como se estivesse deixando o assunto de lado. Mas a sayajin sentia seu corpo começar a arder em um chamado que a atormentara violentamente, seus caninos não regrediam e seus instintos aguçara pedindo por algo que nem ela mesmo sabia o que era.

Sabze olhava a banheira se enchendo e o corpo da sayajin pela água transparente. Ele a fitava achando que a mesma insistiria no assunto, daria um chilique, faria birra, afinal era jovem e inexperiente na sua visão, mas não, ela cedeu e se calou... a desgraçada era calculista e atrevida e ele gostou disso nela. Sabia que ela daria um jeito de mudar sua decisão mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas daquele momento que ele decidira e não voltaria atrás, ele a tornaria completamente sua. Também se incumbiria pessoalmente do treinamento dela, afinal, Shonnu estava preste a se tornar a sua rainha sayajin e ele conseguia ver o corpo dela responder ao chamado do vinculo dele.

Ele entrou na banheira sentando-se no mesmo instante que os olhos dela abriram-se totalmente ferais e ele a puxou para si no seu colo a encaixando ali, a mão subiu ao rosto dela e acariciou enquanto se encaravam e ele via a confusão nos olhos dela que ainda não entendia que seu corpo queria terminar o vinculo começado por ele.

Mas ele levou a língua ao ferimento dela no pescoço e lambera o sangue uma vez mais começando a acaricia-la e sentira os caninos dela que roçava em seu pescoço.

—Se renda a mim sayajin – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – seja somente minha perpetuamente.

Os caninos dela cravaram-se no pescoço dele no mesmo instante que ele a penetrara fazendo com que ambos gemessem diante do vínculo e do prazer contido naquilo.

Entre o sangue, os votos e todo o resto, ele a sentia mover-se sobre o seu quadril, abraçando a cintura da sayajin ele também ajudava no mover indo fundo dentro dela à medida que ambos eram preenchidos por sensações e sentimentos até por fim chegarem ao ápice num abraço apertado.

os lábios juntaram-se e moveram-se lentamente à medida que as testas se encostaram. os corpos lentamente iam se acalmando daquele intenso fluxo misturado de êxtase orgástico.

os olhos abriram e ela sorriu, sentia-se completa.

(...)

Não foi nada fácil voltar a ficarem longe um do outro, mas estando em esquadras diferentes, restava apenas isso. Bardock e Vegeta tinham um cronograma cheio com as colônias. já Gine, fora os itinerários, ela começava a aplicar os novos protocolos desenvolvidos por ela, mas esses começaram primeiramente na esquadra que ficava apenas no planeta. e no meio disso tudo, seu pai chamara a sua sala. foi inevitável o general não olhar para o ventre as sayajin, mas limitou-se a manter apenas o lado profissional ali. sem envolvimentos, e talvez o ego e o orgulho ainda falava mais alto que tudo.

—Os novos protocolos estão sendo bem aceitos, os relatórios estão sendo favoráveis, fez um bom trabalho capitã – disse ele sem olha-la nos olhos, dando apenas atenção aos papeis.

—Obrigada general – respondera Gine sem expressar nada além do comprometimento que estava tendo, mas ela estava realmente orgulhosa do seu feito.

—Bom, eu pedi que Vedis achasse uma tropa adequada para sua utilidade, se saíra bem na última missão e fora bem recomendada. então fora convidada a se juntar a uma das equipes de colonização primária. apresente-se ao chefe de missões e concluía os protocolos para integração. pode sair já – disse seco

e bem que Gine ainda pensou em dizer algo, mas calou-se e limitou-se a dar as costas e procurar por Vedis que era agora o novo chefe de missões e com ele comemorar isso que agora explodia em alegria dentro dela.

...

Com tudo pronto para partir em missão finalmente, a sayajin encontrou-se com M<ika e reforçou a necessidade de agilidade da sayajin, bem como visitara mais uma vez Linus a fim de ver o andamento da parte dele. resultado? uma Gine curiosa com um cientista maluco. ele alimentara um lado dela que era fascinante e com isso ganharam uma notória proximidade. algo que certamente tinha muito para ser dado como uma amizade.

—Presente, para o garotão – disse Linus ao dar um mapa estelar em projeção para ser colocado no quarto de Raditz, coisa que Gine deslumbrou-se com a complexidade e beleza daquilo.

...

Após um mês, Mika no meio da madrugada finalmente conseguiu terminar a tradução. Estava eufórica e muito orgulhosa de si, queria mesmo comemorar, afinal, ela era muito boa mesmo, em tempo recorde ela conseguiu traduzia algo como aquilo, em namekuseijins ainda por cima? e numa linguagem extinta? ela a melhor sem dúvidas, e tinha muito orgulho. Ela então ligou para Linus naquela madrugada e compartilha com o sayajin as descobertas. E não sendo diferente, Linus ficara realmente fascinado com aquilo., e ainda mais, com as possibilidades reais daquilo. 


	18. Uma aventura espacial pt 01

Embora não houvesse um contato físico entre Linus e Mika, os dois continuaram a se falar ao trocarem informações sobre as esferas do desejo, o cientista estava completamente empolgado com aquilo, com todas as possibilidades que aquilo acarretava, era uma chance de corrigir muitas coisas, na verdade, poder fazer um pedido a um ser místico poderia consertar a maior injustiça que já ocorrera na sua opinião, e com ela, uma sessão de outras tantas.

...

Após dois meses em missões, Gine finalmente estava de volta a Sadala, embora as missões tenham sido incríveis para ela, e que realmente ela se sentia extremamente útil ao estar junto a uma tropa, ela também estava ansiosa, principalmente depois de ter deixado Mika e Linus para trás, como fazia missões de colonização, a comunicação era restrita da nave apenas para a central de missões e de comunicação, então ela estava bastante curiosa ante ao progresso dos dois amigos. Fora que, Bardock só voltaria em uma semana levando em conta o cronograma oficial, claro, isso se ele não tiver algum chamado de última hora, o que as vezes acontecia.

Então mal se livrando da parte burocrática quando chegou, ela não perdeu tempo em ligar para Linus e Mika. Com um encontro marcado finalmente, eles se encontram na mansão real das montanhas, a casa de Mika.

Como uma das pessoas autorizadas a ver Mika, Gine passou por Kuri sem problemas algum com Linus. Esse que pouco era conhecido no meio dos sayajins militares. Então foi apenas dado como um dos amigos.

Mal entraram na casa e já foram recebidos por uma Mika eufórica e animada e foi impossível os olhos de Linus não descerem ao ventre saliente da sayajin o que o surpreendeu. Porque ele sabia o que aquela casa representava para a família real, ele sabia que o príncipe estava casado, então associou imediatamente aquilo ao ser que ele mais desprezava: Sabze.

Então na cabeça de Linus, teria o rei uma amante e agora um filhote bastardo? Era um prato cheio e tanto aquilo. Um belo escândalo. O olhar de Linus sobre, fez Mika constranger-se, mas Linus não era estupido para puxar um assunto delicado como aquele a qualquer modo, então os sayajins trancaram-se no escritório de Mika para assim terem total privacidade sobre o que iriam conversar. Mas mal a porta se trancara e Linus virou-se para Mika e perguntou:

—Esse filhote que espera, é do rei?

Mika sentiu o ardor atingir a face. Não que ela tivesse vergonha do filhote em si, mas tinha da situação que estava, Linus não era estupido, e mais ainda, Linus era o ultimo dos Briefs, era a linhagem principal, bem ou mal era de sua família e isso a envergonhava, pois sempre admirara a inteligência deles. Mas aquele era um segredo. Ela fora avisada disso por Vegeta, foi avisava por Konattsu, então deveria restringir as informações.

—N-não... – ela hesitou muito constrangida - Linus por favor, não pode falar nada ou ao saber disso — Mika suplica.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha a encarando analítico e ponderou

—É do príncipe?! — Linus fica surpreso – mas ele já não é unido? – Linus questiona – ele tem uma concubina, você... Desonrou seu pai Mika? A custa de ser uma amante?

—Por favor não... Não sabe das coisas não me julgue.

—Eu não posso não te julgar Mika, espera-se que alguém que não tenha nada a perder se deite como uma concubina, não você, achei que era esperta, achei que tinha um grande futuro. – Ele disse decepcionado – sabe, eu havia conversado com Fennel e outros colegas da central diplomática, era a melhor xenolinguista de Sadala.

—Não use no passado, eu ainda sou! – disse ela zangada e então suavizou-se – nada mudou.

—Tudo mudou, principalmente você estar carregando isso – ele apontou para a barriga de Mika – me diga, como isso aconteceu?

Ela suspirou pausadamente e desviou o olhar dos negros de Linus, parecia decidido a repudia-la, então de que adiantaria se explicar? Não havia motivo, nem relevância e muito menos importância.

—é uma longa história — ela disse por fim, estava angustiada em ter que recordar tudo.

—Eu tenho tempo. Eu achei que era apenas uma amante do rei, mas isso é muito mais sério, eu não sou idiota Mika! Desatento e antissocial talvez. Você está aqui, é amante do príncipe, um príncipe que já está unido e cuja a companheira fora anunciada prenha, e que agora descubro ter uma amante, e amante essa que está gravida e não foi afastada de Sadala. Posso fazer as contas se quiser. Daria minha vida para dizer que esse filhote é o próximo herdeiro do trono de Sadala, ou estou errado? – Mika calou-se - Não vou me arriscar sem saber onde estou me metendo.

Gine, que até então não havia se metido de forma alguma naquilo, decidira falar, o pouco que lidara com Linus a fez confiar de uma maneira estranha, mas sincera em Linus. Era como se ambos se conhecessem a muito tempo. E houve uma real sincronia entre eles.

—Ele tem razão Mika, ele precisa saber, você sabe que até para te tirar daqui estamos correndo riscos – Gine fala firme – se descobrirem, eu nem sem as consequências, e Bardock? – Gine fala passando a mão pelo cabelo — não quero nem pensar nisso agora, meu marido vai surtar, Vegeta vai surtar se algo acontecer.

—Meu bebê não é relevante – mentiu Mika – E não Linus, ele não é um herdeiro do trono, como sabe, a princesa está esperando o herdeiro legitimo, eu... Apenas... Não tenho importância alguma.

O sayajin de cabelos lilás analisara a fala da garota e no fundo ainda estava cético ante aquilo. Mas percebera que ela manteria aquilo com firmeza, se era verdade ou não? Mika jamais falaria pelo visto.

—Bom, sendo assim, acho que podemos continuar – disse Linus – bom, eu havia informado para Mika, consegui codificar as ondas e alinha-las a um radar de alta precisão. Claro que esse em especial é o que vamos usar em mãos. No entanto o processo mais difícil foi com relação a um super radar capaz de fazer a leitura de tais ondas pelo universo. Acontece que eu consegui fazer aquele sistema eco, estilo espelho que falamos antes, embora não seja algo com um alcance infinito, porque ele tem limitações, ele dará uma grande área de varredura para nós, ou seja, de uma forma ou de outra, vamos ter que fazer a busca no espaço.

—Mas isso é um pouco complicado – disse Gine suspirando – porque isso demanda tempo, e nem sabemos por onde começar o primeiro ponto.

—Bom, para nossa sorte eu fiz uma primeira leitura e os dados parecem promissores, tem uma suave leitura próximo de Sadala, e quando eu digo próxima, é que ela está longe mesmo, só pra ter ideia o sinal é muito fraco e oscilante. – Sorriu Linus.

Gine olhou para Mika que estava eufórica, e depois para Linus. E antes que Gine falasse Mika tomou frente.

—Eu decifrei o trecho todo, está todo traduzido e antes que pense que não vale, escuta só: é uma magia antiga, existe um ser místico é que é invocado quando reunida as sete esferas e tem mais, esse ser concede três desejos Gine, pensa bem: são três pedidos.

Gine pensou naquilo por um segundo. Mordeu o lábio hesitante.

—Qualquer um? – perguntou e viu Mika assentindo – poderia ter ela sua mãe perto de si novamente?

Não... Era bobagens, afinal não havia tal poder capaz de trazer os que já partiram de volta a vida.

—Bom, confesso que não sei os limites – admiti Mika – mas de qualquer modo, é uma aventura, não é? Imagina só? Nós podemos...

—Uou! Vamos de vagar – Gine começou – precisamos ponderar muitos outros fatores, tem noção do que pode surgir? Dos riscos e... – Gine começa a andar de um lado ao outro com as mãos enfiadas nos fios grossos de seu cabelo – eu preciso conversar com o Bardock, não posso simplesmente sair e você também, aposto que Linus precisa se organizar e... Isso pode ser terrível!

—Está louca? Fomos muito longe.... — Mika exaspera – você sabe que isso pode ser algo bom para todos nós. Somos três, então três pedidos, fim de papo é uma oportunidade única. Ninguém precisa saber, não disse que pode usar uma missão para encobrir? Quem vai desconfiar?

—Sei lá – fala Gine com ironia e nervosismo – seu ... – ela engoliu em seco antes de terminar a palavra – o príncipe ao retornar junto do meu marido e não a encontrar aqui por exemplo. E depois, eu nem sei o que pedi para começo de conversa, confesso que a aventura é empolgante, mas não calculamos os riscos.

—Bom, isso é fácil de resolver, vamos nós dois – disse Linus olhando para Gine

—Não tem riscos! – bradou Mika, mas ela não ficaria de fora não mesmo! Era sua última oportunidade de conhecer a aventura de uma missão espacial e ainda era uma caça ao tesouro - esse desejo pode me livrar do que estou vivendo. Imagina consertar tudo – Mika olhando para Gine

Aquilo foi golpe baixo. Gine não poderia negar algo como aquilo, ainda mais vindo de alguém que sempre lhe fora amiga, sincera e prestativa. Sabia como aquilo também mexera como o marido, fora tudo aquilo que Mika havia perdido.

—Eu aceito os riscos, o meu desejo vai ajudar a mim e a um grande amigo - Linus fala.

Gine ainda ponderava tudo, estava nervosa, afinal, quando ela se tornou líder de uma aventura pelo espeço atrás de relíquias? Ou melhor, quando foi que ela se tornar aquela pessoa cheia de segredos e mentiras?

Bardock a mataria, certamente a mataria. Mas por Kami, porque ela tinha de ter tamanha curiosidade na vida? Era um terrível desperdício chegar tão longe e não terminar, não é?

—Ok, então temos tudo que é necessário para o fazer, não é? – os sayajins assentiram – temos nave, temos os radares, temos como invocar o tão ser místico? – Mika consente.

—Só falta você – murmurou Mika.

—Ok. Vou pegar amanhã pela manhã o plano e autorização de missão e partimos a noite. Não podemos perder tempo e acredito que vamos conseguir organizar todo o necessário para sairmos.

—ótimo. Vou abastecer a nave e deixa-la pronta. Nos encontraremos no meu hangar pessoal no laboratório. Ah, e Gine eu fiz a caixa que me pediu para guardar as esferas – fala Linus sorrindo, estava animado por aquela que seria uma real aventura e que ele sabia que no final, a recompensa seria a melhor parte de todas: remissão.

—ótimo. Então ficamos acertados assim. Amanhã a meia noite no seu laboratório e partimos. Com sorte voltamos antes de Bardock e Vegeta estarem de volta, ou se zangarem muito.

—E como faremos com Mika? Linus pergunta e ambos, Gine e Linus se vira para a sayajin que estava pra lá de animada.

—Ela não vai! – Gine determina.

—é claro que eu vou - Mika protesta de forma firme, cruzara os braços e batera o pé no chão.

—Regras: Você não pode deixar a propriedade real, ou se esqueceu da sua condição? Uma coisa é estarmos colaborando outra é assinar uma sentença de morte ao descumprir uma ordem real. – fala Gine séria encarando Mika

—Tem razão – Mika fala com um suspiro – vou ficar aqui.

—Promete? – Gine fala a olhando nos olhos.

—Prometo — Mika fala firme, mas Linus via o brilho nos olhos dela, um brilho que ele conhecia bem, era quase uma marca dos Briefs, a marca de quem vai passar por cima de tudo para fazer algo que lhe é importante.

Eles conversaram então e se acertaram, dividiram as tarefas e então Gine foi embora, ainda queria comprar algumas coisas e precisava organizar tudo. No entanto Linus ficara ali com Mika para um lanche e para conversarem.

—Você vai, não é? – Linus fala sério encarando.

—É claro que eu vou! E você vai me ajudar a sair daqui – Mika fala resoluta.

—Por kami não ouviu nada que Gine disse? – Mika assentiu – não vai aceitar um não, não é mesmo? – Mika assentiu em confirmação e tirando os óculos, Linus dera um grande suspiro. A quem aquela pequena sayajin havia puxado para ser tão impertinente – tá, o que eu posso fazer? – fala o sayajin cientista.

—Sei lá... Eu preciso poder sair sem ser rastreada, algo que me esconda sei lá – Mika fala encarando o lilás

—Bom, isso é complicado, mas não impossível. E depois? Gine não vai ficar feliz!

—Se você conseguir dá um jeito de me tirar daqui o resto é simples. Eu sei que a Gine vai chiar, mas ela vai me entender e vai me perdoar, eu sei!

(...)

A sayajin de cabelos médios e negros andava rápido pelos corredores da central de missões olhando rápido, porem atenta pelos lados. Aquilo parecia um labirinto cheio de sayajins e alienígenas. Muitas vozes e muitas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo e como resultado, Gine se levantava na ponta dos pés tento enxergar através deles, era um tanto mais baixa que a maioria das sayajins fêmeas que eram guerreiras.

Então voando lentamente sai daquele zona super movimentada e entra em uma sala fechando aporta atrás de si como se tivesse feito uma maratona.

—Gine! O que quer? — Vedis fala surpreso ao vê-la entrar na sua sala – achei que havia acabado de chegar? Ou foi intimada pelo general ou tem algum problema ou...

Ele começara a mexer no seu computador.

—Não – ela falou de primeira – e sim – balançou a cabeça espalhando os devaneios rápidos e confusos – bom, eu acabei – fala a sayajin puxando a cadeira e sentando-se – mas estou aqui não por missões, quer dizer, eu preciso de um imenso favor seu.

—O que houve? Que tipo de favor estamos falando? –Vedis pediu curioso.

—Eu... Preciso de uma autorização de voo, e o principal, tem que constar uma missão. Quer dizer, olha – ela respira fundo e tenta explicar – eu preciso de uma autorização para deixar Sadala, mais uma que me resguarde em missão, embora seja um objetivo particular. Alguma missão como busca, descobrimento, sei lá.

Vedis abri os olhos em grande espanto. Era um pedido imensamente improvável, da sayajin mais improvável. E que definitivamente jamais quebrara regra alguma. A ficha de Gine era mais limpa que qualquer outra dos sayajins militares. E ela o joga algo como aquilo? Será que ela tinha noção que mentir missão oficial era um crime severo no estatuto militar sayajin?

—Eu não posso fazer isso – Vedis fala sério – existem regras, leis e...

—Claro que você pode! – Gine fala se levantando – você é a única pessoa que confio para fazer isso, coloca qualquer coisa, uma droga de patrulha já serve, eu faço! Eu só...

— São regras Gine, e a menos que me dê um bom motivo eu não o farei. Bardock deixou claro que você não pode sair em risco – Vedis fala cruzando os braços arqueando o cenho – qualquer uma dessas missões são de perigo extremo, se algo acontecesse com você...

—Traidor! Agora obedece a Bardock? – Gine fala indignada – você fala em regras e leis, mas eu sei que já as quebrou algumas vezes, vezes o bastante que eu sei porque eu analisei seus arquivos Vedis, eu estou no seu lugar?

Ele espantou-se ainda mais. Ela estava o ameaçando? O intimidando? Ou... Onde ela queria chegar?

—Gine, olha, eu tive razões para burlar cada uma daquelas regras, razões serias que eu estou te pedindo para confiar em mim também. Me de uma razão e eu vejo o que posso fazer. Não se trata de Bardock, ou de lhe trair, embora seu marido seja bastante firme. Mas eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com você. – Assume o sayajin

Gine, o fita por alguns instantes. Ela não podia simplesmente lhe contar suas razões. Ela nem contara ao marido.

—ótimo – ela fala abrindo a porta, carregava uma face de consternação e raiva. – Se não vai me ajudar, ok! É bom eu saber o meu lugar.

—Gine – ele a chamou e ela virou-se o olhando – por favor diz pra mim que não fara nada, não irá procurar uma maneira de burlar. – Vedis fala se levantando da cadeira.

—Adeus Vedis – fala a sayajin saindo da sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. O que deixou Vedis extremamente nervoso e pensativo.

A sayajin, mal saíra da sala do seu mentor e amigo, e usara seu scouter em modo invisível, não queria ter que recorrer aquilo, mas agora não voltaria atrás. Estava amplamente decidida. Após alguns contatos, ela se dirige a um lugar afastado nos hangares de decolagem. Na verdade, se houvesse uma descrição daquilo, seria como uma imensa oficina mecânica para naves de pequeno porte, que serviam apenas dentro do planeta. Um hangar para reparos e outras, ali havia mais sayajins especialistas e engenheiros. E Gine se aproximou de um em especial depois de ter sido apontado por um dos engenheiros para ela. Era um sayajin grotesco, gordo, muito sujo de produtos e graxa, mas cujo o comportamento a distância era nojento.

—Oi, falei com você a pouco – Começou ela que ainda o repulsando, estendera a mão de forma gentil e cordial.

—Olá! - ele disse malicioso a cumprimentando por igual depois de limpar a mão em um pano e enfia-lo no bolso do macacão que vestia - Humm gostei de você, é uma fêmea bem atraente, mesmo prenha. Não tem parceiro tem? Podia te levar pra sair! – ele sorri com segundas intensões.

—humm, é, eu tenho um companheiro, obrigada – Gine tenta manter o ar sério e firme – vamos logo ao que eu preciso, eu não tenho muito tempo, eu te disse o que eu quero, me disse que conseguia.

—Certo, certo – ele sorriu e ergueu as mãos em rendição – está certo, moça. É uma fêmea direta, gosto disso. São cem moedas galácticas pra fazer o que me pede. No caso uma missão sem previsão de retorno com passe de exploração, o que te deixa a vontade no espaço querida – fala o sayajin

Ele realmente não tinha noção como cem moedas galácticas eram caras. Pelo visto era um extorquistazinho barato! Mas o que ela poderia fazer? Então Gine tira um pequeno saco branco amarrando em sua armadura e joga no peito do sayajin. E esse sorri gostosamente, estava satisfeito. Afinal, não era nada fácil ter filhotes, e mulheres...

Então ele puxou do bolso um card transparente que ele encaixou numa espécie de tablet de mão e digitou rapidamente.

—Bom, acabei de ativa-lo, qual o dia e hora da partida?

—Hoje, a noite pra ser mais exata, na alta madrugada – disse a Sayajin

—Você gosta de perigo não é moça? – ele sorriu enquanto digitava as informações.

Gine negara com a cabeça e agradeceu quando ele finalmente o entregou o card de voo. Era um alivio sair dali com a parte mais importante resolvida. Agora queria comer algo, e se organizar para partir.

(...)

Já era por volta das oito horas da noite quando, Mika se recolheu ao seu quarto e ligou uma projeção deixando uma mensagem gravada que era acionada assim que a porta se abria. Ela abriu uma pequena caixinha e tirou de dentro um a espécie de pulseira que Linus havia feito ainda no dia anterior e levado para ela no inicio da manhã. Aquela engenhoca do sayajin de cabelos lilás prometia bloquear completamente as leituras de energia de Mika. Então a sayajin pegou uma pequena bolsa que ela havia guardado o máximo de coisa úteis e abriu a janela da varanda. Havia deixado tudo escuro e anunciado aos servos da casa que iria se recolher pois estava cansada, então após um belo jantar ela esgueirou-se ao ativar a tal pulseira. Rezava a Kami que aquilo realmente funcionasse. Então ela de forma extremamente cuidadosa seguiu pelos bosques adentrando por eles para se afastar. Talvez sua sorte era que os guardas jamais esperassem um ato tão audacioso da sayajin que nunca havia colocado resistência em cumprir as ordens e ficar em casa.

Mika então, um tanto mais distante da casa, voou em direção a localização do laboratório de Linus, a parte ruim era que aquela propriedade real era verdadeiramente longe de tudo, então levaria um belo tempo para ela chegar.

...

Foram quase três horas voando, e quando ela finalmente pousara no hangar do laboratório do sayajin, ela estava realmente cansada. Ela entrou ali e fascinou-se com o trabalho do sayajin, e pouco depois de lhe mostrar tudo, Linus então a levou até a nave e a colocou em um dos quartos.

—Bom, não deve demorar mais, falei a pouco com Gine, então é melhor ficar bem quieta.

O sayajin então voltou a fazer os preparos, todos os equipamentos e todo o necessário estava ali. A nave era de pequeno porte na modalidade missão, era própria para missões do tipo exploração. Tinha um bom espaço para convivência além de uma pequena cozinha, um porão que era deposito de suprimentos, uma enfermaria pequena e era relativamente básica. Não era equipada com armas, ou outras coisas.

Próximo de meia-noite, Gine chegou ao hangar e sem perdeu tempo entrou a nave e fora levada por Linus ao que deveria ser o seu quarto, e Gine, deixando sua mala padrão ali, saiu em direção a ponte da nave junto de Linus.

—Conseguiu o passe? – Linus pergunta curioso.

—Consegui...e só pra constar foi bem caro, e muito nojento e constrangedor – Gine fala rindo.

Linus arqueou a sobrancelha em curiosidade e Gine negou com a cabeça rindo tocando em seu braço.

—Vamos ter tempo para conversas, acredite – completou Gine.

—Bom, pelo menos temos um passe. Vamos nos preparar então para decolar – disse esboçando um sorriso o sayajin.

Entraram na ponte e cada um assumiu uma cadeira, Gine como piloto ficou na cadeira da direita onde ficava os sistemas e o painel de controle da nave. Já Linus como um oficial de engenharia, tecnicamente falando, ficou a esquerda como um co-piloto e navegador.

Iniciando os protocolos de decolagem, Gine digitava um pequeno painel em linguagem sayajin e então perguntou o que faltava, coordenadas.

—Qual o primeiro planeta?

—Bom, não tem identificação. Está fora dos domínios sayajins ao norte, não vai estar nos registros estrelares, vai ser uma introdução manual de dados, vou te transferir as coordenadas exatas. – disse seguro, Linus.

—ok,– os dados de coordenadas pipocaram no computador central e fgine inseriu eles manualmente conferindo se não passava nada e então a leitura e processamento feito pelo computador confirma e ela anuncia – Muito bem, prazo estimado dezoito dias de viagem até lá.

—é um prazo adequado.

—Sim, de fato e a partir dessa referência, qual o próximo ponto consegue ver? – perguntou ela curiosa a fim de ter uma clara noção do prazo que precisaria e no quanto Bardock a odiaria.

O sayajin usando o sistema de navegação e localização da nave que estava ligado ao radar consultou, mas não obteve respostas conclusivas.

—Humm...por aqui não. Teremos que estar lá para ter certeza – Linus confirma.

—ótimo. Então se prepare que decolaremos em cinco minutos.

—ótimo. —Fala Linus e se levantando fala – vou pegar uma bebida quente, quer? – Gine assente e ele finalmente deixa a ponte, a desculpa foi ir rápido ao quarto de Mika e avisa-la:

—Estamos decolando.

E a sayajin sorriu eufórica com aquilo. Sua primeira aventura no espaço finalmente!

(...)

Já havia se passado cerca de doze horas desde da decolagem dos sayajins de Sadala, e Gine se levantou deixando Linus como piloto enquanto ia descansar seu primeiro turno, ela foi ao seu quarto e sem tirar nada além das botas ela jogou-se de costas na cama sentindo o alivio nas costas, então olhou para os pés inchadinhos e suspirou. Cada aspecto de sua gestação era diferente. Era algo novo, curioso, algo que ela aprendia, as vezes bom, as vezes ruim. Uma das coisas que ela aprendera foi: como seu apetite havia aumentado, tanto sexual, quanto de alimento mesmo. E sorriu com aquilo. Sentia tanta falta de Bardock. A pequena mão foi até a barriga redondinha e ali ela começou a ter um pequeno diálogo com seu filhotinho que estava quietinho e aconchegado. Apenas um pouco mais de intimação da parte dela, e os fortes chutes dele começaram. Se lembrava das conversas que tivera com Bardock a respeito do nome do filhote, varias ideias, muita discussão e risos que eram divididos com pic-nics ao por do sol de Sadala e muito acasalamento entre eles, e por Kami, com ela gostava de cada toque do marido em seu corpo, dos beijos, do cheiro dele...

—É melhor parar Gine! – disse em um murmúrio rindo consigo mesma ao começar a sentir o calor em seu núcleo. Então foi tirada de seus devaneios íntimos com o marido por uma batida na porta.

A sayajin se levantou, franziu o cenho e se perguntou se havia algum problema e Linus o achou, ou talvez uma boa novidade que haveria uma esfera mais próxima. Então ela abriu a porta e não conseguiu acreditar no que viu.

—Mika! O que está fazendo aqui? Você me prometeu. – A voz de irritação e raiva de Gine era notória.

—Por favor não fique zangada – começa suplicando a sayajin – não me odeie Gine eu só não podia ficar de fora, poxa...é injusto tudo isso, eu sou prisioneira da minha própria casa. Nunca fiz nada além de traduções, nunca sai de Sadala nem sequer para alguma colônia.

Gine suspirou e abriu por completo a porta dando passagem para a garota no seu quarto e fechou a porta.

—Mika, eu entendo o que aconteceu, mas você fugiu! Acha mesmo que o rei não vai atrás de você? – Gine fala nervosa se sentando na cama. – A minha razão de não a trazer não tem a ver com a emoção da aventura, você foi irresponsável, e pode colocar tudo a perder, eu nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer se... Vamos retornar Mika!

—Por favor não! Não faça isso, eu prometo que assim que eu conseguir eu falo com Vegeta, ele vai resolver, nada vai acontecer, só... – ela suspira - eu juro que me entendo com ele e com o rei depois. Vai por favor?

A razão de Gine gritava para que eles voltassem e largassem Mika em Sadala novamente. No entanto, retornar agora colocaria tudo em risco, até mesmo a credencial, havia muita coisa envolvida, inclusive um crime de mentir uma missão oficial. Voltar atrás ou seguir em frente. Tudo era ruim, então se fosse, certamente era melhor seguir em frente, pelo menos teriam as esferas.

—Tá bem, mas você vai ter que me prometer que vai me obedecer de agora em diante, não podemos correr riscos desnecessários, nem por mim, nem por você!

(...)

Aquela era uma situação um tanto quanto nova e estranha para os protocolos dos sayajins da guarda. Então Avo se aproximou de seu chefe.

—O que está acontecendo? – Kuri perguntou ao ver a face meia frustrada do sayajin.

—Senhor, já faz dois dias que a sayajin não sai do quarto nem para se alimentar – fala o sayajin – e serva disse que mesmo as bandejas com comida postas na antessala dela não são tocadas.

Kuri, preocupado, subiu as escadas rapidamente em direção ao quarto da sayajin, ele tenta então fazer a leitura da energia da sayajin, mas não obtém nada, ele chama pela sayajin como protocolo e avisa a invasão, ainda sem resposta ele arromba a porta e imediatamente se inicia uma projeção da sayajin. Ela havia deixado uma mensagem.

O sayajin ouvia aquilo sentindo um frio correr na espinha. Aquilo não era nada bom!

—Droga – fala o sayajin. — O rei não vai gostar disso

(...)

Kuri entrou na sala do trono e os guardas saíram fechando as portas logo atrás dele o deixando só a presença do rei. Ao lado de Sabze, encontrava-se Shonnu no trono destinado a rainha de Sadala, lugar que ela ocupava sem modéstias já que tecnicamente não havia uma ali, e claro, com a autorização do rei, não que o ocorresse em ordens formais e de protocolos, mas para o dia a dia a par dos trabalhos no trono, ela o fazia.

—O que houve? – Perguntou Sabze fitando o sayajin.

—Majestade, a garota...—Kuri começa temoroso depois de se curvar e se ajoelhar a presença do rei e da princesa.

—O que tem ela? – rosna o rei

—Ela... Fugiu, meu rei. – Fala Kuri engolindo em seco

—Ela fugiu? – fala o rei com uma voz calma e ameaçadora – Me diga uma coisa, quer dizer – ele sorri ameaçadoramente – me explica como uma fraca, patética, insignificante sayajin, que ainda está fraca por estar prenha, simplesmente foge de seis guerreiros de alta elite sayajin? Eu estou confuso?

Shonnu segurava o riso com todo aquele desprezo e desdém de Sabze, como ele era deliciosamente intimidador, firme, dominante. Fora que agora ela torcia para a maldita sumir e morrer de vez onde quer que fosse. Eles não precisariam dela. Sem Vegeta e Mika, era a linhagem dela que perpetuaria naquele trono.

—Majestade, não sabemos como ela saiu ainda, não temos pistas ou qualquer razão. Ela nunca mostrou resistência alguma a ficar na residência e sempre cumpriu as regras impostas por vossa alteza. E pela mensagem ela disse apenas que precisava espairecer e que voltaria em breve – fala o sayajin.

—Espairecer? – gargalhou Sabze diabolicamente – ok, não temos pânico ou preocupação alguma não é? Afinal, ela foi espairecer – ele olhou para Shonnu que tinha um sorriso curto e discreto de total deboche desenhado nos lábios - a maldita, só quis espairecer prenha do herdeiro...—Sabze dá um longo suspiro ainda olhando para Shonnu – faz as honras?

Ela já o conhecia o bastante para ler certas perversidades de seus pensamentos, talvez fosse o vínculo que compartilhavam, ou o prazer que ambos tinham de subjugar.

—Será um prazer, meu rei – fala a sayajin se levantando do trono.

Kuri agora tremia a cada passo mais próximo de Shonnu a ele. A sayajin havia se tornado ainda mais forte do que era já que estava treinando diretamente com o rei. E sem dúvidas ela intimidava qualquer sayajin em suma razão. Afinal, além de filha do general sayajin, Shonnu era uma Elite de alto escalão com números próximos aos membros da família real.

Com um rápido movimento Shonnu coloca Kuri embaixo de seu pé de face ao chão. A bota da sayajin pressionara o pescoço de Kuri que engoliu em seco temoroso e com um sorriso até perverso de Shonnu, ela moveu-se quebrando uma das pernas de Kuri que urrou de dor.

A mão da princesa sayajin alcança os cabelos de Kuri e o puxa o levantando a cabeça, ela se aproximou do rosto do sayajin e disse.

—Bom, acho apropriado te dar um tempinho para espairecer, na regeneração também – ri Shonnu ao terminar de machucar o sayajin e deixa-lo inconsciente. O olhar de Sabze era de total aprovação a sayajin. Vê-la punir o excitava a tal ponto que se não fosse essa maldita fêmea arranjada por Vegeta, ele a levaria para o quarto naquele instante.

Konattsu que assistiu a tudo até então calado, dá uma ordem aos guardas para levarem Kuri a regeneração e então se coloca a presença de Sabze.

—O que acha? – o rei perguntou, agora realmente tentando pensar no próximo passo.

—Que deve fazer a busca dela no planeta, afinal ela tem algo que lhe pertence, não é? – Shonnu fala maliciosa se sentando ao lado do rei novamente.

Uma busca era óbvia, mas o que fazer além disso?

(...)

O planeta de atmosfera verde, era muito promissor e eles haviam feito parte da lição de casa. Rastreamento e um plano para evitar qualquer imprevisto. Pousaram e o assim que saíram da nave o radar manual foi ativado e como esperado, respondera com a posição exata da esfera.

Gine usava um de traje de batalha para guerreiros em duas peças no tecido flexível na cor preta sendo uma espécie de short e uma jaqueta de meia manga. Bem como armadura na cor amarelo e vermelha completa com ombreiras, protetor de tórax, abdômen e pernas. Fora luvas e bota. Já Mika estava com traje padrão com duas peças sendo a calça em tecido flexível e uma blusa de abertura frontal sem mangas, tudo na cor branca. Ela usava uma espécie de protetor de tórax curto só para a região do peito e costelas, também havia uma espécie de saia longa aberta ligada ao traje. E quanto a Linus, ele usava o traje padrão de duas peças sendo calca e jaqueta de abertura frontal e armadura padrão simples. O traje dele era branco tal como o de Mika, mas a armadura era azul escuro.

De posse em mãos do radar ele começaram a ir de encontro a espera, como o planeta era evoluído pelas leituras e foram captadas transmissões, eles conseguiram rastrear as mesmas e viram que a raça era evoluída e humanoide, porem não estavam na era espacial ainda. Por tanto, sem contato com civilizações já avançadas. Mesmo tentando evitar e passar desapercebidos pela tal raça, eles foram captados e com isso, foram recebidos por uma bela comitiva militar.

—O que faremos? – perguntou Mika ficando nervosa, aquilo podia ficar perigoso.

—Bom, como protocolo Temos duas opções, atacar ou fugir- disse Gine que já esperava aquilo - se atacarmos, sem dúvidas poderemos mata-los, temos poder de luta para isso, e se fugir, temos que fazer de imediato e indo de encontro com a esfera...Linus? – Gine fala se preparando para o confronto

O sayajin de cabelos lilás aproxima o olhar do radar e aproxima a busca local fazendo rápidos cálculos mentais de acordo com as coordenadas e escala do mapa no radar.

—Estamos a duas horas leste da esfera. – Fala finalmente

Eles se entre olham, aquilo era mais que óbvio, uma decisão unanime, afinal nenhum deles gostavam de combater e muito menos de ter que matar, eram exploradores e não assassinos. Então levantam voo e indo em direção ao leste a toda velocidade surpreendendo o poder de defesa daquela raça. Já que facilmente os sayajin atingiam velocidade de voo similar a um jato.

Não demora para os sayajin chegarem a uma área costeira do planeta e Gine imediatamente olha para Linus que ajeita os óculos e fala?

—Ela está aí no fundo, bem no fundo pra dizer a verdade. Se quiser você pode usar o radar, na verdade seria bem recomendável.

Gine arregalara os olhos em espanto, quão fundo?

—Lá no fundo? – ela pergunta meio em desespero.

Ele consente.

Mika então olha de Gine para Linus esperando uma decisão. E Gine ponderava realmente.

—jokenpo? – perguntou Gine finalmente. Afinal, qualquer um poderia fazer aquilo não é?

Eles se entreolharam e e fazendo um semi circulo jogaram.

—Droga! – murmurou Gine e Mika sorriu.

—Mais sorte da próxima – disse Linus que tinha o mesmo sorriso maroto de Mika.

Então resmungando, Gine pegou o radar e se jogou na água mergulhando de uma vez após um grande puxão de folego. Nadava cada vez mais fundo e à medida que afundava, a luz se tornava escassa, então ela usou do ki para gerar luz. O pulmão já começava a sentir o peso da falta de ar, e um pouco da pressão, quando ela avista a esfera numa fenda profunda. Ela balança a cabeça em negativa e volta a superfície buscando ar.

—mascara – fala quase sem folego se deitando na margem arenosa virando-se para cima e logo vê a cara dos dois sayajins a olhando.

—Oh! É claro...como sou esquecido – fala Linus batendo na testa e logo depois tirando de um dos bolsos um capsula pequena e a apertando logo sobre a areia estava uma caixa de apetrechos e ele fuçava até achar uma mascara padrão de mergulho. Para ele aquilo, suas engenhocas eram absolutamente comuns, já Mika olhava fascinada a pequena cápsula que se expandira.

Gine colocou então a máscara e refez o processo, lá no fundo ela enfia o braço na fenda e alcança finalmente a esfera e retorna a superfície. Eles observam atentamente a bela esfera alaranjada e comemoram, e mais uma vez voam dali para a nave. A população daquele planeta nem ao menos teve tempo de localiza-los uma segunda vez.

Com a nave em orbita, já na sala comum, eles guardavam a esfera na caixa e Gine jogou-se no sofá.

—Bom acho que na próxima, podemos usar isso aqui – fala Linus erguendo a mesma pulseira que deu a Mika que continha a energia.

—O que é isso? – pedi Gine curiosa.

—é um mascarador de energia. Se a raça tiver como rastrear poder, logo não conseguirão nos rastrear – Linus fala.

Gine da um pulo e dá um beijo nas bochechas de Linus abre um sorriso a sayajin.

—Você é mesmo um gênio! A propósito, eu estive tentando me lembrar de onde já ouvir falar de sua família. Isso me atormentou por muito tempo acredite.

—Lembrou-se? — Linus pergunta surpreso. Seria para Gine um tabu? Afinal ela era filha do general.

—Sim...foi um dos Briefs que fez todo o processo de defesa e comunicação de Sadala, não foi?

—Como descobriu isso? — Linus pergunta ainda mais surpreso.

—Nossa? Jura. Pensei que havia sido o Gero – Mika fala surpresa.

—Eu também achava, até porque nos documentos oficiais que estão a poder do público, é exatamente isso que consta. Mas um dia sem nada para fazer eu estava na sala de arquivos de comunicação tentando aprender sobre os sistemas, sabe, eu precisava reestruturar protocolos e incluiria comunicação na minha abordagem. Então achei a sala do arquivo morto, e tinha milhares de arquivos, vários artigos e muitas teses incríveis que nas suas épocas tinham falhas de abordagem mais que eu lendo por cima, me pareciam promissores para uma tentativa de nova abordagem da minha parte, e em um deles eu achei uma citação interessante que rebatia tudo aquilo que eu sabia do sistema, então curiosa eu procurei a pasta original. Engenheiro responsável pela criação do sistema avançado de Sadala nunca foi Gero, ele era o segundo em comando na época trabalhava lado a lado com o verdadeiro criador. Dr. Trunks, não é isso? – Gine conclui

Linus tinha um certo brilho nos olhos, parte pela raiva que voltava com a história, parte com orgulho. Então ele disse:

—Sim, meu bisavô. Foi o último dos Briefs apreciado realmente por um rei sayajin, bom, isso até ele ser chutado pela realeza sayajin – fala Briefs.

Mika que até então processava aquilo, se pronunciou.

—Como assim? – pergunta ainda surpresa.

Gine e ela se sentaram no sofá da sala comum olhando atentamente para Linus que ficara de pé e livrava-se da armadura e apetrechos.

—Bom, e a nossa linhagem sempre foi pura e nos orgulhávamos muito disso. Uma linhagem principal de grande prestígio reconhecida pelos sayajins.

—Bom, isso eu sei, mas aconteceu algo e toda a linhagem principal dos Briefs foi punida, foram todos rebaixadas e reduzida a...

—Nada, é eu sei, eu faço parte dela – sorriu Linus amargurado – as linhagens secundarias sofreram menos, e as mais afastadas não sentiram, como a sua.

—Tá, mas onde isso leva ao tal Trunks? – perguntou Gine ansiosa.

—Ele era o chefe de tecnologia, e mesmo sendo jovem, ele era brilhante, acho que é algo natural dos Briefs – ele sorriu - Trunks criou muitas tecnologias naquela época, tecnologias até hoje aplicada no império, tal como nossos comunicadores e veículos. Que embora tenham sido varias vezes aperfeiçoados, a base é totalmente de criação dele. Acontece que o rei tinha dois filhos, precisamente uma filha que era a primogênita e um filho mais novo. Ela pela ordem seria a próxima na linha de sucessão do trono e como protocolo já haviam escolhido o futuro companheiro dela, fazem isso ainda bem cedo. Em fim, tudo que sei é que eles se apaixonaram, a princesa sayajin e o meu bisavô, ele a possuiu e acabaram se vinculando. Isso ocorrera de forma verdadeira entre os muros do castelo sayajin, mas há leis, não é? E com isso a princesa foi deserdada pelo rei tal como toda a nossa linhagem foi considerada traidora e desleal ao trono. Saímos da nobreza para o nada, e o rei proibiu qualquer Briefs de se envolver no reino novamente. Estamos banidos da nobreza e do ciclo de serviços do império desde de então...— fala Linus com um sorriso triste.

Mika e Gine se entre olham. E pela primeira vez Mika temeu pela família, até porque ninguém falava com ela desde que foi levada aquela casa, e aquela história que Linus acabara de contar, era como se um maldito ciclo recomeçasse.

—Sinto muito, Linus – Gine fala

—É, tudo bem. Quando Paragus se tornou príncipe herdeiro, eu vi uma chance do meu sangue, da minha linhagem voltar ao lugar de direito, uma das linhagens mais antigas e nobres de Sadala. A mais pura até então. Eu tinha uma amizade com ele que superava qualquer diferença, eu sei que ele me daria o perdão real e tudo poderia ser corrigido. Mas quando tudo aconteceu, sabe, Vegeta reclamar o trono e todo o ato de traição da coroa novamente eu soube que jamais estaríamos novamente ali, frente a ciência de Sadala. Mas acho que o pior foi ver um grande amigo, um rei digno, ser praticamente destronado por conta de poder e linhagem foi no mínimo decepcionante. – Ele respirou fundo - então não se ofenda Mika, mas carrega a linhagem mais sórdida e imunda na minha opinião dentro do seu ventre, e por ser filho do príncipe que eu tanto odeio, é pior ainda. Sei que não conhecia a história de nossa linhagem, mas agora já sabe. E dou graças a Kami de você ser uma descendente tão distante da linhagem principal. Esse filhote quase não tem o sangue nobre da linhagem dos Briefs. Não o merece.

Mika leva a mão no ventre ofendendo-se com aquilo. Como ele ousava dizer aquilo? O que tinha a ver os erros da tirania com a inocência de uma criança? Aquilo era inconcebível. Todos eles eram desprezíveis em níveis totalmente diferentes, mas nem tudo era aquilo, afinal Mika sabia as razões de Vegeta para ter destronado o irmão, ela vivera aquilo, mas ela não julgava, talvez fosse dotada de muita empatia, ou talvez realmente fosse tola.

—Como pode falar isso de um filhote? Ele não tem culpa, e certamente eu farei de tudo para que ele seja digno, honrado, integro. O meu filhote será um bom sayajin, não será como os membros da família real, eu jamais permitiria isso – Mika fala – eu jamais permitiria de Vegeta, atos para com ele que o force a ser desprezível. Meu filho terá honra acima de um orgulho estupido. Não a honra pregada por centenas de protocolos, ele terá honra de caráter.

—Eu sinto por isso, mas eu jamais salvaria um descendente de Vegeta. Muito menos acredito que o maldito sangue ruim não seja mais forte, no fim, todos são iguais — Linus fala firme e sai para a ponte de comando.

Mika limpa algumas lagrimas que desceram em sua face ao ouvir aquilo vindo de Linus. Ele estava errado, os motivos eram errados. Ela sabia. Com a mão contra o ventre ela sentia a ternura, não permitiria jamais. Um sayajin de coração puro, doce e benevolente. Um sayajin que seria honrado, justo e forte. E naquele momento Gine tenta conforta Mika, mas ela levanta-se abruptamente e se retira para o seu quarto;

Gine dá um longo suspiro e arranca as botas e as luvas. Eram duas faces de mesma moeda afinal. Gine lidou com Vegeta, sabia que no fundo Linus tinha razão, embora Bardock, seu marido o tivesse como um grande amigo, ou o tinha. Só pelo que Vegeta foi capaz de fazer a Mika, e também a Paragus, não mostrava tanta nobreza. Sem ter razões para estender isso, Gine pega duas bebidas quentes e vai para a ponte de comando da nave.

—Qual o próximo planeta? – Ela pergunta tentando não forçar um assunto inapropriado e entrega a Linus uma bebida que ele aceita.

— Altair IV – é uma colônia sayajin de extração de minério bruto de Marsuly, é usado na indústria aeronáutica e aeroespacial de Sadala e das colônias. Ou seja... Quase não tem sayajins e tem a raça original em regime de exploração– ele fala

Gine suspirou resignada, ainda estava abalada com aquela conversa, ela precisava deixar de lado, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

—Você não precisava ter falado com ela daquele jeito – ela comenta ao terminar de inserir as coordenadas do planeta sayajin no computador central.

—Ela tem que intender que o sayajin que ela tanta ama não é nada daquilo que ela fantasia, e uma hora ela vai intender o que é a família real de verdade. E a cria que ela carrega dele tem o sangue dele, deles na verdade. E isso já é o bastante. Já basta eu ter sangue real nas minhas veias. Ao menos ela foi uma sayajin justa, leal aos princípios e lutou contra a sujeira, eu me orgulho. Já o irmão dela...

—Não precisa falar, eu conheço a linhagem de Chard, ela vem até a minha – Gine fala firme.

—Você? – ele arqueou o cenho curioso.

—Minha mãe, ela vem da linhagem dos herdeiros reais que não acenderam ao trono. Mais precisamente Hanna. A princesa que se casou com o general do império, pelo visto eles gostavam de manter as coisas sempre próximas, não é? – sorriu Gine – bom, de qualquer forma agora não importa mais, não é? Afinal eu não estou carregando agora a linhagem de Bardock, mesmo que por baixo de Tudo seja sempre uma linhagem real, por causa dela, sabe? Minha mãe.

—Foi deserdada por conveniência Gine, Viu? A família real sempre ferra alguém... – Linus fala olhando para a imensa janela na frente da nave

—Quer saber? Você tem toda razão – Gine fala colocando os pés sobre o console e reclinando-se para trás

Linus dá um sorriso de lado e a acompanha. Eles então começam a conversar mais abertamente.

—Sempre gostei da sonoridade desse nome Hanna, é bem bonito. Ela deveria ter sido bem imponente, acho que se eu tivesse uma filhotinha eu brigaria com o Bard para colocar esse nome nela.

Virando a bebida, Linus sorriu.

—Eu gosto do legado do meu bisavô, se eu pudesse recomeçar, então meu herdeiro seria Trunks.

—é um nome bem bonito – Gine sorriu. 


	19. Uma aventura espacial pt 01 - Raditz

Enquanto o grupo de sayajins estava vivenciando a sua aventura no espaço, no planeta Sadala, as coisas não estavam tão amistosas diante de um mistério que certamente pesava apenas para a família real naquele instante.

—Majestade, já rodamos em cada ponto possível, usamos nossos melhores leitores de energia, a leitura dela não está detectável no planeta, nem o localizador que vossa alteza mandou implantar na sayajin se faz leitura. Ou ela saiu do planeta ou esconde sua leitura de energia e tirou o rastreador – fala o chefe da guarda de Mika.

—Ninguém simplesmente some – Sabze fala extremamente irritado - ela tem que estar em algum lugar. Ela não tem como esconder a energia dela simplesmente, isso é impossível! – o rei fala massageando a têmpora.

—Talvez devêssemos chegar as ordens de saída do planeta – sugere Konattsu.

—Não podemos chamar atenção – Shonnu fala séria – emitir um alerta de busca de uma única sayajin? Ainda ela que não tem importância alguma perante o povo? Isso levantaria questões em demasia e nada pode ser deixado escapar.

—Sim, de fato minha princesa – começa Konattsu – mas devo salientar que existe uma outra forma de busca que podemos usar, ela está mais comumente ligado a infrações, nela emitimos um alerta de checagem e podemos pedir todos os registros de voo que são obrigados a prestar, e com essa informações eu mesmo analiso as discrepâncias pessoalmente e isso é algo que pode ser pedido sem levantar suspeita alguma.

—Excelente! Fala isso Konattsu – fala o rei – Pelo menos alguém pensa ainda por aqui – rosnou perigosamente o monarca sayajin – quanto a vocês, continuem as buscas.

(...)

—Tem algo muito errado acontecendo – dissera Bardock sentando-se na ponte de comando ao lado de Toma.

—porque diz isso? – perguntou o jovem piloto sayajin.

—Estão pedindo a contagem de pessoal, membros, e rota de missões de todas as naves – Bardock falou analítico – sabe? Estão acionando o protocolo Alfa.

—E qual o problema disso? Já vimos isso antes – Toma fala tranquilo – Muito provavelmente alguém fez merda meu caro. O que ocasionalmente acontece.

Bardock, no entanto, manteve um semblante preocupado. Ele já viu o pai trabalhar até tarde em situações assim. O império estava atrás de algo, ou alguém e não era uma mera punição administrativa não, geralmente estava ligada a algum de importância que saia do controle do rei. E naquele instante Bardock tentava analisar o que poderia ser, mas jamais passaria em sua mente eles estarem atrás justamente de Mika.

—Vou pegar o cronograma da missão completa, já volto – fala o comandante sayajin saindo da ponte de comando e indo até a ala de engenharia.

(...)

No planeta Altair IV após um mês navegando, a nave sayajin pousa em um ponto mais afastado do planeta e usam as pulseiras para ocultarem a energia para não correrem riscos de serem detectados. Linus e Mika pouco estavam se falando desde da conversa no planeta anterior. Parecia haver uma trava entre eles que insistiam em prevalecer.

—ótimo a leitura está um pouco afastada. – Começou Gine ao checar o radar vendo a posição da esfera no planeta - Pra onde vamos depois daqui Linus? Já consultou? – perguntara ela ao travar a armadura se preparando para sair da nave.

—Pelos meus cálculos e a leitura no mapa estrelar fica a dez dias daqui, talvez menos com a potência certa.

—ótimo! Vamos fazer isso rápido. – Gine fala – pegamos essa esfera e saímos logo, com sorte encurtamos.

—Eu vou ficar na nave dessa vez – Mika fala – tem algumas leituras aqui que foram detectadas pela nave, foram captadas criptografias de conversas e quero ver se interpreto, as vezes pode ser algum aviso importante, afinal, não estamos em um domínio pleno sayajin, embora Altair seja uma das raras colônias fora do sistema de proteção de Sadala.

—Tudo bem, bom, com sorte serão apenas conversas né? Vem comigo Linus? – ela perguntou e o sayajin assentiu, afinal poderia achar algo que o interessasse ali, então eles levantam voo e partem em direção a esfera.

Nesse mesmo planeta, um grupo alienígena ainda tentava achar a esfera que estava ali com o seu radar pouco preciso. Eles estavam em caçada dela na região próxima da esfera, mas num raio muito maior de busca que o radar de Linus permitia, já o que o radar desenvolvido pelo sayajin tinha uma margem em metros enquanto o dos alienígenas era em quilômetros. Quando veem os sayajins pousando em uma ilha afastada ali na região.

—O que faremos? – perguntou um Alien de cor rosada – Será que os malditos conseguiram enviar algum sinal?

—Ficaremos escondidos e acompanharemos o que eles querem aqui, se sabem de nós — falara o alien verde escamoso

...

Gine e Linus acham dentro de uma gruta subaquática profunda depois de um mergulho atravessando uma passagem, a esfera de uma estrela, e Gine a colocou em um saquinho branco a amarrando na cintura sem querer perder mais tempo, eles levantam voo, mas no alto, Gine recebe em seu scouter as leituras de energia ali e começa a olhar na região. Havia esquecido a programação do seu scouter usado em missões no modo ativado.

—O que foi?? – pergunta Linus curioso.

—Tem uma raça nessa ilha que não deveria estar aqui —Gine fala

—Como sabe?

—As leituras não são autorizadas dentro do planeta, assim como a nossa. Aqui é uma colônia de mineração, tem os seres autorizados e o controle de entrada e saída é bem rigoroso, mas o mais estranho é que não capto nenhuma leitura sayajin nessa ilha e deveria ter ao menos uma pequena guarda – fala a sayajin que movida pela curiosidade ampliou a busca e rastreamento do planeta pelo seu scouter.

Ela começa a voar no sentindo central do planeta onde deveria ter a base da colônia, e Linus dispara-se atrás dela entrando em sua frente.

—Você está louca! Se nos verem, estamos perdidos – fala Linus assustado.

—Não tem sayajins aqui Linus! – Ela brada, estava intrigada sobre o que estava acontecendo naquela colônia afinal.

...

—Capitão, eles estão coma esfera – fala o rosado.

—Como sabe? – perguntou o verde e escamoso.

—O radar aponta um sutil deslocamento da mesma, na direção que eles acabaram de ir – fala o alien.

Um sorriso malicioso brotara nos lábios do humanoide verde.

—ótimo, eles a acharam, vamos mata-los como os outros malditos sayajins e pegamos a droga da esfera. Estou louco para sair dessa droga de planeta.

(...)

—Que droga de missão é essa? – Bardock esbraveja na central.

—Ela foi iniciada a quase cinquenta dias atrás – fala o sayajin temoroso – e foi com uma pequena equipe.

—Como assim? – Bardock pergunta – ela não tem autorização de fazer missão solo!

—Então, a missão aqui prevista é de reconhecimento e exploração. E não tem prazo. Só exigia um cientista tripulando a nave junto a um piloto e isso está incluído.

O ar nervoso e aborrecido dele estava mais que nítido.

—Quem é o cientista da missão? – Ele perguntou furioso.

—Linus, comandante, Linus Briefs – o sayajin fila.

—Mas os Briefs não têm autorização para prestar serviços ao império – Bardock fala intrigado tentando se lembrar de onde Gine conhecia Linus, mas certamente a raiva não o deixava.

—Sim, mas no caso de uma missão de reconhecimento ele está trabalhando para Gine e não para o império. E o império paga para os sayajins comissões pelos planetas encontrados. Ou seja, ele é um contrato dela, não nosso.

—Maldição! Gine não é esse tipo de sayajin, ela não é exploradora, ela não faz parte de tropa de averiguação e reconhecimento, não mais pelo menos. Ela não tinha o porquê fazer isso. - Ele bradava irritado e então o tom de voz baixou-se - Ainda mais que o nosso filhote está quase para nascer.

Antes mesmo de explodir novamente ou processar aquilo, O scouter do sayajin da central toca e ele conversa com alguém.

—Comandante, Vedis pediu para você ir até sala dele – fala o sayajin

Bardock estranhou de imediato, mas vindo de Vedis talvez ele soubesse que maldita missão era essa. Já estava irritado o bastante porque seu cronograma sofrera mudança, seu prazo em missão estendeu-se em quase dois meses, e sem contato com Gine ele estava quase enlouquecendo. E quando finalmente volta, descobre que sua mulher que não deveria estar em missão pelo quadro oficial, de repente está.

(...)

—Como assim ela fugiu! – Vegeta bradou irritado ao chegar à mansão real.

—Majestade, ela deixou um aviso de que precisa espairecer e desde então o rei mandou buscas, estamos com procura, e vários protocolos internos acionados, fizemos o possível, mas ela simplesmente sumiu.

—Droga! – grita Vegeta com raiva. – Como, me diga como um bando de animais incompetentes não conseguem cuidar de um mínimo ser sem poder algum, que não tem nada além de... Livros?

A fúria do príncipe dos sayajin simplesmente assustava e intimidava os guardas reais.

Naquele instante ele só tinha fúria dentro de si. Porque Mika fizera isso? Será que tentaram algo contra ela? Será que algo aconteceu? Fora ameaçada, o que? Tudo gritava na mente dele e Ele se culpou por deixa-la sozinha, mas nada fora achado, ele teria que engolir seu orgulho e pedir ajuda de Bardock para tentar acha-la, e os dois ainda não estavam bem ainda, a proximidade deles andava numa linha fina e com sorte haveria uma reconciliação na amizade com um pouco mais tempo, mas agora com esse desaparecimento da sayajin ele tinha certeza que Bardock o culparia ainda mais.

Vegeta foi então até o castelo e após uma conversa com seu pai e Konattsu a portas fechadas ele pegou o comunicador e realiza uma chama para o sayajin.

—Eu preciso de ajuda – Vegeta fala contrariado.

Bardock franzira o cenho, Vegeta pedindo ajuda? Era novo.

—O que houve? – Bardock perguntou seco.

—Mika...ela, fugiu.

—Como assim fugiu? – Bardock se altera – Mika jamais faria algo estúpido assim!

—Mas fez! E não foi achada no planeta. Já tem vários dias e estão considerando dá-la como morta pois não há leitura dela em lugar algum e nem em registros de missões autorizados.

A ficha cai como uma pedra na cabeça de Bardock, a tal busca era por Mika. Então ele se perguntava, o que teria motivado a sayajin a fugir? Mas para ele por um lado havia alivio, ela fugiu de todo aquele circo, mas por outro, e se ela tivesse em perigo? E se realmente algo sério tivesse acontecido.

—Merda — rosna o sayajin de cabelos rebeldes.

—E então? Vai me ajudar?

—Vou. Me encontre lá em casa – fala Bardock entrando na sala de Vedis.

A face séria do sayajin fez Bardock franzir o cenho em confusão, e encerrando a chamada com vegeta ele perguntou:

—Queria falar comigo?

—Ah sim, muito, sente-se porque a conversa será longa, é sobre Gine – Vedis vai direto ao ponto apontando a cadeira a sua frente.

—O que tem ela? —Bardock pergunta se alterando.

—Calma, por favor, ou lhe explicar, só... Senta – Bardock a muito contragosto o faz tentando acalmar-se - Eu vi aqui que você pediu detalhes da missão de Gine, abriu o alerta no meu computador pessoal pedindo autorização de acesso, e só ai que eu pude ver que ela saiu numa missão não autorizada.

—Como assim não autorizada? – Bardock pergunta confuso.

—Essa missão dela está fora dos registros oficiais assinadas pelo general, foi incluída por baixo dos panos. Eu odeio admitir mais Gine está muito encrencada – Vedis fala – e eu queria intender. É meu amigo, por isso o chamei.

—Eu não entendo. Porque ela faria algo assim? – Bardock fala frustrado ao deslizar as mãos pelo rosto. Eles estavam bem, ao menos ele achava que estavam. Não entendia o que motivava essa impulsividade de Gine, sempre fazia as coisas por ela e esquecia-se que eles eram um só.

—Eu realmente não sei, ela me procurou pouco antes da missão partir me pedindo ajuda, e eu me recusei justamente por que você havia pedido para evitar, ela me pediu para fazer exatamente isso, uma missão encoberta, eu podia ajudar, pensei que talvez houve algo, mas ela não me disse, ela ficou muito irritada com meu não, e por Kami, eu pedi para ela não o fazer, mas pelo visto ela agiu ilegalmente.

—Quem mais sabe disso? — Bardock fala apreensivo e angustiado

—Ninguém, só eu e você, por enquanto. Por isso o chamei.

—Apaga esse registro, ou o torna formal por favor, ela pode ter sérios problemas, a ficha dela é... – Ele suspirou – ela pode perder a patente.

—Eu sei, ela está em fase de teste e isso é algo completamente punível no código militar. – Vedis fala – está acontecendo algo que eu não sei? Eu posso ajudar vocês?

—Você fez a melhor das perguntas. To me fazendo ela até agora, porque raios a minha mulher embarcou em uma nave totalmente desacompanhada, fraca como ela é de encontro a um espaço cheio de... – ele cerra os punhos com raiva - Eu preciso saber porque ela fez isso, tem que ter algum motivo.

Gine não podia ter feito isso, ainda mais as vésperas de ter o filhote e ainda sozinha sem proteção. Ela não era guerreira de alto poder de luta e sim, corria risco no espaço. Havia piratas, desertores, fugitivos e muito mais coisa lá fora. E imaginava só o porquê? Precisava de uma razão forte, do contrário... Ele tinha raiva agora. Ela mentiu, ela enganou, ela se colocou e colocou o filho deles em perigo.

—Talvez ela tenha algum segredo, você não estava e...

—Quero nomes amigo, quem conseguiria invadir esse sistema e fazer isso, uma lista aberta e vou achar quem deu esse passe para ela.

Vedis podia ver a fúria nos olhos do sayajin. Não queria estar na pele de quem ele iria caçar, e muito menos na quem cruzasse seu caminho.

(...)

—Merda! São inimigos, eu preciso alerta-los, temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível – Mika fala ligando o comunicador depois de ter conseguido decifrar a transmissão alienígena. O que era na verdade ecos da ultima transmissão daquele planeta. Mika já sabia que os sayajins Sali foram mortos, e se eles que eram sayajins geralmente de primeira e segunda classe. E se eles foram mortos facilmente, o que seria deles, dela de Gine e de Linus que juntos, os poderes somados não atingiam o limite de um terceira classe.

...

Gine e Linus chegaram na base e acham os corpos de alguns alien e sayajins, a ilha estava com a mineração parada. Gine chegou então à central de comunicação e viu a última transmissão da base, mas essa nem chegou a ser enviada. Era um SOS de ataque nível 5.

—Droga – murmura a sayajin sentindo o calafrio e as lembranças do passado a acorrentarem ao medo, vivera algo como aquilo e só estava viva por mera sorte do destino ou talvez piedade dos deuses – vamos sair daqui agora –fala Gine puxando Linus pelo braço.

—O que aconteceu aqui? —perguntou Linus ainda tentando processar aquela carnificina de guerreiros sayajins, haviam ali engenheiros militares, e graduados de alta patente que ele reconhecia pelas insígnias nas armaduras.

—Foram todos mortos Linus! Por algum motivo ou alguém, ou vários, mas não quero ficar aqui pra descobrir – fala Gine.

A intenção era literalmente colocar o rabo entre as pernas e fugir e ela não sentia-se nem um pouco envergonhada com isso, na sua cabeça, de que valia o orgulho se custava-lhe a vida? Se havia algo que ela nunca tivera tão forte, esse era o tal do orgulho da linhagem guerreira sayajin. Talvez seu sangue não fosse forte o bastante para rugi-lo, pois Gine sabia que qualquer guerreio não daria as costas, iria até o fim. Mas antes que ela conseguisse sair dali ela leva a mão ao baixo ventre rosnando audivelmente ao sentir uma forte pontada absurdamente dolorosa.

—Merda – fala a sayajin depois de se recuperar, estava ofegante ainda pelo peso da dor.

Linus arregala os olhos olhando da sayajin para sua barriga, definitivamente eles tinham mesmo que sair dali. Já haviam pego o que precisavam, era hora de dizer adeus e na segurança do espaço mandavam uma mensagem para a colônia mais próxima.

Eles voam em alta velocidade em direção a nave, mas ao se aproximarem da mesma foram interceptados por um forte ataque de energia. Que os derrubaram imediatamente contra o chão.

Linus e Gine caem num baque forte. Linus estava desacordado e Mika se desespera ao ver a distância, antes mesmo de ter a chance de sair totalmente da nave e avisa-los.

Gine sentia seu corpo todo doer, mas talvez o fato de ter o mínimo de poder de luta de um guerreiro, o corpo aguentara bem o impacto. Sorte sua talvez, mas agora estava verdadeiramente preocupada e com medo.

—Mika, tira o Linus daqui agora – fala Gine olhando a sayajin.

Mika, relutante voou até a Linus e o pegou no colo quando alguns seres avançaram para atacá-la, porém Gine interveio e começou a travar uma luta ganhando tempo para Mika e Linus. E era tudo que ela podia fazer, ganhar tempo, porque ganhar a luta...

A sayajin de longos cabelos negros colocou um pequeno comprimido na boca de Linus que ao engoli-lo abriu os olhos sentindo a dor se espalhar pelo corpo e sentou-se no chão da nave.

—Onde está Gine? – perguntou ele segurando o ombro pela dor.

—Está lutando, temos que fazer algo para ajudá-la, essa nave tem armas? – Mika começou

—é uma nave de expedição, o que acha? – Linus pergunta irritado se levantando

Não era nada bom aquilo, como poderiam enfrentar algo daquele nível? Linus naquele instante fazia a leitura de poderes dos seres ali e travou o maxilar frustrado. Bom, vivera uma boa vida...

—Vamos ajuda-la – Mika fala tentando sair da nave, mas Linus a segurou e a virou de frente para si. – Você não é combatente, e ainda está num estágio avançado da gestação, se for lá, vocês dois vão morrer, deixa que eu vou. Vou ficar ao lado dela.

Mika consente em meio ao choro.

—Fica atenta a nave —alerta o sayajin

Ela assentiu chorando e então disse:

—Disse que nunca protegeria a linhagem real.

—Devo ser tolo, mas se pode fazer algo, cumpra sua palavra e faça dele algo realmente bom. Então e se algo der errado decole e fuja, me ouviu?

—Mas eu não pilotar – Mika fala desesperada chorando.

Linus franziu o cenho. Definitivamente eles estavam muito ferrados. Ele sabia que aquele planeta seria o tumulo deles. Estava ali sua grande aventura espacial.

Ele então saiu e se juntou a Gine em combate, mas o poder de luta dele era ainda menor que o dela. Eles estavam apanhando feio e os golpes cada vez mais severo. Porque na verdade os seres que os enfrentavam, era os mais fracos do grupo. Em meio a luta, no entanto, Gine deu outro grito alto sentido a dor novamente vir.

—Agora não é uma boa hora filhote! – murmura a sayajin no meio da luta – está cedo e não estamos seguros.

Os golpes estavam sendo desferidos cada vez mais forte contra ela, se a sua armadura resistiria ainda mais? Ela não sabia, mas era a única segurança do seu pequeno filhote naquele instante. Ela então foi atingida drasticamente e ao olhar para o lado Linus estava inconsciente.

Gine sentia o gosto do sangue nos lábios machucados. Ela estava frente ao ser rosa que sorriu displicente, agora assumindo a luta dispersando os mais fracos.

—Você vai morrer..., mas prometo que vou fazer você sofrer bastante — debochava o alien. Os outros cruzaram os braços olhando o desfecho — e depois que eu te matar bem violentamente, vamos matar sua amiguinha lá na nave. Vou arrancar pessoalmente esses macaquinhos que estão dentro de vocês, e mata-los também.

Gine tremeu, medo era tudo que ela sentia. Como se deixou convencer um dia a estar naquela situação? Se kami pudesse a ouvir, tudo que ela queria era um milagre, mas o coração só pesada em medo e ela murmurou em pensamento ao limpar o sangue da boca com o dorso da mão: "me perdoe Mika, me perdoe Bardock, me perdoa meu amor" – disse ao se referir ao seu filhote "talvez nos conheçamos em outra vida."

Mika ao ouvir as palavras do alien correu para o comunicador, ao menos aquilo ela sabia fazer, então acessando o painel e envia um pedido de SOS em grau alto da nave. Ela não sabia o que fazer, e sentia mal pela primeira vez em não saber lutar, em ser fraca, em ser inútil, e principalmente em convencer Gine de que aquela missão deveria ter acontecido. A culpa a abalava em demasia.

...

Gine sentiu um forte golpe no peito e cai arrastando um longo caminho de destruição pelo chão, como uma trilha. Ela ergue a cabeça e cospe o sangue que a engasgava. A armadura finalmente se parte caindo no chão restando apenas o traje com muitos rasgões no tecido.

Era a hora de despedir-se, mas não abaixaria a cabeça ao partir, seria aquele o sentimento de orgulho para com uma linhagem guerreira? Era assim que se morria com honra?

Ela se levanta com muita dificuldade e ofegante, armou novamente sua postura de ataque, e começou a concentrar toda a energia que tinha, o que não era muito. Próximo a lançar o golpe, mais uma forte dor é sentida no seu ventre e dissipa a energia da sayajin a fazendo cair de joelho no chão.

Não... Ela não conseguiria.

O ser rosado prepara então o seu ataque de energia concentrando uma alta quantidade na palma da mão, então a desfere contra a sayajin. Na hora que a energia se aproxima de seu corpo, Gine sentiu algo diferente em si. Tudo parecia exalar uma paz indescritível, seria esse o êxtase da morte? Ela então abriu os olhos, mas eles estavam na cor prateada e os cabelos assumem o tom dos olhos, a aura de energia era muito forte e o calor gerado era absurdo. A pressão do ki liberado por Gine arremessou longe os alienígenas mais fracos, mas eles rapidamente se levantaram e foram em direção, desferiam ataques contra sayajin. Os golpes deles nem se aproximavam, a pressão do ki era gigantesca, aquilo deixara aquele contingente perpeplexado com o que estava acontecendo ali, e Gine com um simples movimento das mãos esmagou todos os alien ali presentes, mas a energia começava a aumentar em seu corpo, corpo esse que não conseguia suportar o rápido aumento de poder, porque ela era um recipiente fraco por si só para aprisiona-lo e acomoda-lo, e como acontecera no planeta desconhecido, mais uma vez sentiu o peso do poder o rasgando.

A sayajin caiu então no chão inconsciente. Mika que assistiu a tudo ficou estarrecida com aquilo e correu até Gine e colocou a ponta dos dedos na jugular da sayajin vendo que essa ainda vivia e logo adiante Linus, mas Mika entrou em choque ao ver a quantidade de sangue que Gine começava a perder entre as pernas e no corpo em si. Ela precisava de ajuda urgente e para Mika O desespero era imenso.

Linus acordou meio perdido com os gritos altos e desesperados de Mika que o batia tentando acorda-lo a qualquer modo.

— Liga a nave, precisamos fazer algo, ela está morrendo – Mika aos gritos fala chorando.

Linus levanta atordoado e completamente machucado. A droga do seu corpo doía, seu pulso estava quebrado e ele só sabia sentir dor. Como soldados sobreviviam a uma invasão? Por Kami ele estava sangrando todo, arrastava-se praticamente. Ele leva a mão na cabeça e estava sangrando e havia um imenso galo, deveria estar completamente deformado.

Ele se aproximou de Gine e a pegou no colo em meio ao urro de dor, ainda tentando intender o que havia acontecido e viu o estado deplorável que Gine se encontrava, o sangue escorria manchando de rubro seu traje branco, e junto com Mika eles entraram na nave.

—Temos trata-la – fala Linus caminhando para a pequena enfermaria que havia ali – ela precisa de... Tudo...

—Regeneração! – Mika fala urgente.

—A nave não é equipada, temos apenas essa ala medica com o necessário para emergências. É uma nave pequena

Dentro da enfermaria, com muito cuidado Linus colocara a sayajin deitada em uma das macas e Mika sem perder tempo retira o traje de Gine vendo agora tamanho era o estrago no corpo dela, Mas Gine a assusta ao gemer em meio ao inconsciente e em seguida dando gritos de dor.

Mika vê mais sangue saindo do corpo de Gine. A sayajin gritava cada vez mais forte e mais alto o que estava desesperando ainda mais Mika.

Linus foi a ponte de comando decolar a nave, e Mika procurava por algum medicamento, por algo que pudesse conter o sangramento de Gine. As feridas abertas por todo o corpo não ajudavam ao sangrarem intensamente, no chão a poça de sangue se formara rapidamente. Ela então conecta a sayajin nos sensores de leitura vital, e tudo que estava fraco, a pressão alta e o pior, as leituras do bebê assustavam Mika que sabia que não deveria ser a hora ainda.

—Agora não bebê— fala Mika ao ver as leituras das contrações uterinas que já haviam começado.

Mas era tarde. Gine abriu os olhos lentamente, ao ouvir a agitação ao longe e aquela altura a dor estava tão forte ao ponto que só restava a sayajin gritar fazer força, mas era algo terrível, pois tal como ocorrera a primeira vez, quase não restara em seu corpo energia mais, ela mal movia-se. Mika então ajudou Gine, vendo que aquilo não conseguiria ser remediado, e se havia um modo, ela não o sabia fazer, então a ela restara ajudar o filhote a sair, e após alguns minutos de gritos de dor, e força e apelo físico e emocional, o pequeno filhote sayajin nasceu.

Linus estava entrando na ala médica na hora que Mika Puxara para fora o filhote e ela com a ajuda de uma manta o limpava ao deita-lo na maca auxiliar.

Linus vendo os monitores vitais de Gine dispararem, acordou daquele transe momentâneo. Era literalmente como se estivesse em animação suspensa. Então ele preparou uma máscara de oxigenação para Gine. A sayajin perdia muito sangue e estava apagando lentamente.

Mika olhava o pequeno filhote chorando, agora mais limpinho e enrolado, ela o colocou em cima de Gine, para que ela pudesse ver o filhote que encantara   
Mika assim que nascera. Gine levou com urgência as mãos até ele e sentia seu corpo todo rasgar de dor, estava cansada, estava esvaindo-se, tremula, fraca, mas a emoção e o amor arrebentavam seu peito na emoção de conhecer aquele que roubara seu coração. Ela viu o quanto o filhote era parecido com seu pai. Os longos cabelos negros o olhar sério, ele era grande, e parecia bem. Então estava tudo bem, ele estava seguro, todos estavam e era isso que bastava, ela podia assim descansar sabendo que uma parte de si se perpetuara. Então com grande dificuldade de um folego que ela não mais o tinha sussurrou:

—Ra-Raditz – antes de Linus colocar a máscara nela. Gine fechou os olhos totalmente sem força alguma deixando-se perder-se no inconsciente.

—Preciso de ajuda, rápido – bradou Linus, que não podia usar uma das mãos que estava com o pulso quebrado, e aquilo despertara Mika, que chorava copiosamente. Ela pegou o filhote de Gine e o colocou na outra maca de forma segura, pois filhotes sayajins tendiam a serem arteiros ainda pequenos. Ela então sobre o comando de Linus, o ajudou com as medicações e os extensos ferimentos da sayajin. Depois de um tempo eles conseguiram conter parte do sangramento, mas Gine precisava da regeneração, o estado dela era grave por si só e aquilo que fizeram, era apenas um tapa buraco.

—Eu programei a nave para Medea, tem uma colônia sayajin lá e fica a uns vinte dias de onde estamos. – Linus fala se sentando ao lado de Mika que segurava Raditz no colo agora. Ambos de frente aos monitores vitais de Gine eu reproduzia as péssimas leituras da sayajin naquele momento.

Mika assentiu e deu um longo suspiro, então levantou-se e entregou Raditz a Linus. E começou a preparar alguns medicamentos, de forma decidida ela tirou o traje de Linus começando a tratar os ferimentos.

—Não precisa fazer isso! — fala o sayajin contrariado

— Eu vou fazer isso, você querendo ou não — Mika fala com um sorriso meio triste. Talvez buscasse algum reconforto na verdade.

—Acho que não vamos conseguir as outras esferas agora – Linus fala tentando manter uma conversa e seu bom humor, mas estava difícil, porque tudo estava caótico agora.

—Pelo visto não. Será que ela aguenta chegar em Medea? – Mika pergunta deixando as lagrimas rolar pela face – Bardock vai me matar, tudo isso é culpa minha, ela falou que não deveríamos vir, falou que era perigoso, falou pra nós, ela disse sobre isso tudo e... Eu insisti nessa droga de viagem

—Ela é forte, é guerreira, o corpo é condicionado a isso, o sangue dela também, as células ajudam, ela vai se regenerando, basta continuarmos tratando, e não se preocupe, todos nós temos uma parcela de culpa. Como você está? – Linus pergunta

—Eu sou a única que estou bem, quer dizer, olhe pra vocês dois...eu sou um desastre, e nem pude fazer nada, vocês estão assim por me proteger. Eu sou inútil em qualquer tipo de missão. Não sei o que me deu na cabeça em fazer isso.

Mas a conversa é interrompida pelo forte choro do filhote sayajin

—Acho que ele está com fome – fala Linus rindo.

—Mas essa! O que eu vou dar para ele? – Mika fala

—A mãe dele está ali, é a única coisa que temos que serve pra ele nesse momento — Linus fala rindo e se levantando. Ele então entrega o filhote a Mika –Coloque-o para mamar e... Boa sorte.

E dando privacidade, ele sai para a ponte de comando.

(...)

Bardock estava com Vegeta em sua casa repassando as informações que tinham sobre Mika, quando o scouter de Bardock toca.

—O que houve Vedis? Conseguiu algo? – pergunta o sayajin.

—Na verdade sim, a nave emitiu um SOS a cerca de três horas atrás – Vedis fala sério – por conta da distância recebemos a pouco.

Bardock imediatamente dá um pulo do sofá sentindo seu coração constringir-se no peito.

—Como assim um SOS? O que aconteceu com ela? — Ele perguntou totalmente apreensivo e angustiado.

Vegeta nada intendia, apenas tentava ouvir a conversa.

—Foi um SOS de nível 5, não tínhamos informações concretas, mas conseguimos contato com o cientista a bordo agora a pouco. A nave está a caminho de Medea, precisam de regeneração e apoio médico de grau urgente – Vedis fala

Aquilo o abalou perturbadoramente por dentro, o cientista estava bem o bastante e sua pequena precisava de regeneração em alta prioridade? A angustia espalhava-se pelo corpo do sayajin, sua mente mal processava.

—Eu consigo uma autorização de partida? – Bardock pergunta um tanto desesperado

—Já estou providenciando, amigo. Você sai hoje à noite tem uma nave saindo de Sadala para lá, você deve chegar lá em pouco mais de quinze dias. — Vedis fala firme.

—Obrigada, amigo – Bardock fala encerrando a chamada.

—Como assim você vai partir? – Vegeta indaga firme e um tanto indignado.

—A nave de Gine emitiu um SOS, e agora pedem fuga em Medea, ela precisa da regeneração – Bardock fala firme encarando o príncipe com seriedade. Não queria demostrar todo o desespero que sentia naquele instante, mas estava difícil.

—Vou com você— Vegeta fala

—porquê? — questiona Bardock confuso

—Porque Gine pode saber algo sobre Mika, ela foi a última pessoa a visita-la antes de Mika sumir.

—Minha companheira está indo à regeneração, você intende isso? – Bardock fala irritado

—E a minha está desaparecida... Eu não ligo, antes de entrar para regeneração ela vai me dizer onde Mika está! – Vegeta fala firme.

—Quer saber? Vá com sua própria nave majestade, não vou aguentar ficar quinze dias ao seu lado. – Bardock fala subindo as escadas.

Mas aquilo irritou profundamente Vegeta.

(...)

—Olha! Está bem melhor – Mika fala ao ver Gine conseguindo sentar-se mesmo gemendo ainda de dor, haviam lesões que não haviam se curado, principalmente as internas. A sayajin então a alcança Raditz que chorava em desespero pelo colo e afago da mãe, bem como o principal: leite!

A sayajin exibia um sorriso curto e fraco. O corpo ainda carregava muitas feridas e ainda sangrava. Fora a dor forte que sentia ainda.

—Falta quanto tempo para chegarmos? – Gine murmura ao sentir o forte abocanhar de Raditz em seu seio.

—Algumas horas. – Suspirou Mika.

—Avise a Bardock quando pousarmos – Gine suspirou, certamente o marido a odiaria, o que cabia naquele espaço agora? Certamente aquele seria o fim deles, sentia-se egoísta olhando para si agora. – onde estão as esferas?

—Guardadas na caixa. Todas as quatro. — Mika fala com um sorriso discreto- estávamos muito perto.

Mas para Gine, nada daquilo a importava. Se dera conta que tudo que ela precisava e mais quis estava o tempo todo consigo. Seu marido, seu filho, sua família, e uma paz que ninguém poderia afetar.

Raditz. Apesar de ter nascido um pouco antes da hora, parecia bem forte. Precisou de poucos cuidados para se normalizar O que deixou Mika mais tranquila, mas o estado de Gine ainda a preocupava.

(...)

Em Medea, tendo chego alguns dias antes, Bardock repassava a conversa de Linus com a central, ele repassava mentalmente os últimos dias com Gine, ele repassava muita coisa. Estava preste a enlouquecer, o medo de perde-la o assombrava, fosse em pesadelos, em pensamentos. Parecia que todo o resto havia ficado para trás. Mas o pior de tudo era suportar um Vegeta no seu pé, e embora com muita raiva do sayajin real, Bardock ainda tentava processar os porquês do sumiço de Mika e ajuda-lo.

—A nave está em curso de entrada – anuncia um sayajin a Bardock que estava deitando no dormitório aberto a tropa. Ele tinha seu próprio quarto a parte, ser comandante dava certas regalias a alojamentos especiais em colônias. Mas ele estava ali justamente para evitar ficar sozinho e enlouquecer, porque sempre tinha um ou outro soldado ali.

—Onde está príncipe Vegeta? – Ele perguntou ao soldado.

—O príncipe já se encontra está na plataforma comandante, está aguardando.

Bardock então se levanta e vestindo todo o uniforme e armadura, vai até a plataforma. Vegeta estava lá parado com os braços cruzados e o maldito porte arrogante que nunca se importava com nada além dos próprios interesses, como chamar ele de amigos? Era irritantemente egoísta e sinceramente Bardock queria rasgar aquela capa e o dono junto.

—Rwnnr, finalmente chegou – disse Vegeta

Bardock apenas ficara calado, travando em si uma bela resposta malcriada a ele, então os olhos de ambos são distraídos pela nave que a distancia segura no hangar apropriado começava a pousar.

Em alguns minutos, finalmente a porta é aberta e Linus sai, na espera da nave, já se encontrava a equipe médica que faria a transferência da sayajin, ele explicava tudo e antes que Bardock ou Vegeta pudessem se aproximar, eles entraram na nave, Linus e a equipe. Aqueles minutos longos estavam se tornando ainda mais angustiantes para Bardock, então antes da equipe médica sair, da nave saem Mika junto de Linus.

Vegeta fica estático ao ver a sayajin e Bardock incrédulo, agora tinha mais peças soltas na sua cabeça que qualquer outra coisa.

—Isso foi culpa da sua companheira! Vegeta rosna acusando de forma intransigente e autoritária.

—O QUE? COMO PODE DIZER ISSO? - a raiva de Bardock explode de uma única vez, ele iria socar Vegeta, ah ele ia!

—é obvio que ela ajudou Mika a tentar fugir, e o resultado foi isso – Vegeta fala irritado.

—quer saber? Eu não preciso ouvir isso, eu não preciso suportar mais você e seu egoísmo vegeta! – Bardock fala indo ao encontro de Mika e Linus.

Mika ficou completamente assustada ao ver Bardock e principalmente pela cara de irado que ele exibia, e ela ainda nem tivera tempo de o avisar, como ele sabia que eles estariam ali? Ela sentia tanto remorso por Gine, pelo filhote, por tudo. Então ela vira Vegeta ali e a coisa toda piorou, a face dele não era amena, era de puro ódio e ela o sentia pelo vinculo. Ele sentia-se traído de alguma forma. E Bardock percebera a face de medo dela, era nítida, bem como o nervosismo.

—Depois conversamos. Agora quero saber como está Gine e o que aconteceu Mika?

—Ela —Mika começa, mas os médicos saem com ela na maca e Bardock vai até ela, vendo o filhote deitado em seu colo.

Ele via o quanto Gine estava ferida e não conseguia falar nada. Queria gritar com ela, brigar, rugir, explodir! Mas tudo que fez foi sentir uma forte dor em ver sua Gine daquele modo, e o principal, podia sentir a angustia dela refletida em si mesmo. Os olhos negros marejados e carregados de culpa e arrependimento que o encaravam, ele não conseguiria falar nada com ela. Ele abaixou-se e tocando os fios negros dela beijou o topo da cabeça da sayajin.

Gine estendeu os braços com Raditz, e Bardock pegou pela primeira vez o filhote deles no colo, e não sabia nem explicar o que estava sentindo naquele instante. A cauda enroscara-se a de Gine e ele começou a acompanhar o deslocamento da maca com a sayajin sendo levada a ala médica daquela capital.

—Ele é a cara do seu pai – Disse ele sorrindo e orgulhoso com o forte filhote sayajin, que tinha o poder de um guerreiro terceira classe.

Gine sentia tanto peso em seu coração, ela queria falar absolutamente tudo, queria ser sincera em cada coisa com Bardock, queria lamentar-se, queria afago e colo do sayajin.

Tirando a cauda de Gine, Bardock a enrosca carinhosamente na do filhote que abre um sorriso ao pai enquanto o encarava com aqueles grandes olhos negros.

—Acho que ele é mais bonitinho – Gine fala rindo fraco e gemeu. – Me... Me desculpa eu...

—Depois vamos conversar, vamos ter tempo, agora eu... Só quero você bem!

Ele então deu um beijo cálido e terno em Gine assim que ficam frente a porta de entrada da unidade médica.

—Raditz – ela murmura antes de entrar – eu dei esse nome, ele sorriu e assentiu.

—É um bom nome, digno de um sayajin.

Por trás de um vidro, ele a Vê ser sedada e preparada para a regeneração finalmente, ele estava acompanhando tudo e esperava o medico lhe falar o que realmente estava acontecendo com sua pequena joia.

Saindo dali da unidade medica, ele vai para o seu mini loft que ficava em um dos prédios voltados ao exercito sayajin ali na colônia. Ele estava com a cabeça cheia agora, e um pequeno garotinho que parecia muito apegado a mãe e ele precisava de mamadeiras agora. Tinha que pensar em como resolver a situação de Gine. Se Vegeta continuasse a acusa-la, o pior poderia acontecer, lembrava-se amargamente das palavras do pai sobre a vida da sua família contra o segredo de Mika, e se fosse preciso para defender sua família ele fugiria de Sadala e recomeçaria em qualquer outro lugar, até mesmo um planeta deserto. Mas não viveria sem o seu amor e sua família.

...

Vegeta estava ainda processando a presença da sayajin ali, processando a participação de Gine, de Bardock, o que era? Ele queria compreender, queria justificavas para a sayajin fazer tudo aquilo que fez. Então ele puxa Mika pelo braço e vão a uma das salas do comando ali mesmo próximo ao hangar. Com portas fechadas e som barrado ele começou a vociferar.

—porque você fez isso? Foi a sayajin que te convenceu não foi? O que ela te disse, como ela te convenceu?

—Do que está falando? Gine é minha amiga, e se tem alguém que convenceu alguém, essa fui eu.

—Então você queria partir e me deixar é isso? Iria partir pelas minhas costas? – Vegeta fala irado

—Eu disse, eu precisava espairecer só isso, então pedi a Gine para acompanha-la em uma missão simples – Mika mente.

—Ah, claro, a garotinha mimada que estava tediada numa casa cercada de luxos e que nunca tivera inclinação resolveu que queria sem preparou algum ir para o espaço – ele sorrio irônico – claro, foi só isso, ufa, e eu pensando aqui, porque raios Mika saiu, ela estava em perigo? Sofrendo perseguição, ameaça, o que? O que motivaria ela a sair da sua segurança para embrenhar-se no espaço aberto? Você é completamente irresponsável! Você viu o que causou seu espairecer? Você quase deixou a companheira de Bardock morrer, e o pior, colocou a todos numa situação complicada perante o rei agora, nem faz ideia do que causou Mika.

—Mas você é o príncipe, não pode fazer nada? – Mika fala temorosa

—Você quer entender a gravidade do que você fez, Mika? – Vegeta começa furioso e cruel – você mentiu para o rei, e fez os dois sayajins que te abrigaram de cumplices em uma fuga. Está com algo que pertence a mim em você e agi como se minha opinião não fosse a que importasse. Eles, seus amigos, podem ser condenados à morte, por passar em cima da ordem do rei. O que eles fizeram é traição.

—Você tem que defende-los – Mika fala chorando e segura o braço de Vegeta

O sayajin puxa o braço de volta com rispidez. Tinha ódio de Mika naquele instante.

—Eu não sei o que se passou na sua cabeça, você não tinha o direito de fazer isso, você pensou só em si mesma, foi uma maldita egoísta. Você está carregando minha linhagem e resolveu se aventurar no espaço...agora me diz Mika, e se fosse você no lugar de Gine? Acha que o filhote ou você teria sobrevivido? Não...porque no final meu pai está certo, você é fraca. E agora vejo que é inconsequente também. E por sua culpa eu vou ser obrigado a tomar uma decisão que não queria, tudo por sua causa. Eu posso perder meu melhor amigo e muitas outras coisas, e tudo isso por sua culpa.

—Não fale assim comigo Vegeta, você não me conhece, você não sabe o que eu estou passando ou como me sinto. Eu estou presa na minha própria casa, nas minhas escolhas e...

—Se arrepende delas, é isso? Sinceramente, não a conheço mesmo, a sayajin que me apaixonei não era assim. Eu seria capaz de tudo por você, até mesmo abrir mão da coroa. Mas você escolheu o pior caminho para seguir, e agora vou agir com você como merece sayajin, não é minha mulher você é a minha posse, minha concubina, era isso que sentia? Era isso que a encodava? Eu a tinha como minha mulher Mika, mas vejo que se colocou na posição mais adequada e espero que se sinta feliz comisso, pois não duvido que o rei mande matá-la assim que essa cria nascer e se provar tão útil quanto você é – Vegeta fala malicioso e cruel – agora me diga sayajin, carregaria o remorso de olhar nos olhos daquele que chama de amigo e dizer que foi responsável pela morte da família dele? Você mesmo causou sua ruina Mika, em todos os sentidos. Parabéns, queria ser conhecida pelo reino, agora será. Será registrada como a mais nova posse da coroa, resguardada como merece. Mika, a concubina do príncipe Vegeta, futuro quinquagésimo segundo rei sayajin. É assim que seus livros que tanto adoram registram?

Mika tentava engolir o choro, mas os soluços eram maiores e a raiva, o desprezo e todo o resto era maior. Estava ofegante, e sentia talvez mais ódio de Vegeta do que ele dela naquele instante, e era o único sentimento que perpetuava entre o vinculo deles.

Ele sai dali batendo forte a porte e ela escuta a tranca. Uma sala de comando no subsolo e de alta segurança, é... Que melhor forma de resguardar um mero troféu?

—Quero guarda constante nela. Se tentar fugir, tem autorização de mandar a regeneração, entendeu? – fala Vegeta aos guardas reais parados na porta.

Eles consentem e ficam em guarda de alto grau.

(...)

Ele venceu um imenso pedaço do seu orgulho pessoal para estar ali diante da porta. Ele respirou fundo antes de bater na mesma e não demorou para Bardock abrir a porta fazendo uma cara nada amigável.

—Só vim conversar – disse Vegeta erguendo as mãos em rendição.

Bardock ainda ponderou tal ato, mas ficou curioso, abriu a porta e deu passagem ao príncipe fechando a porta atrás de si, sem formalidades, Bardock pegou novamente a mamadeira e Raditz no colo sentando-se em um dos sofás da sala intima. O filhote chorava a plenos pulmões e só calou-se ao ser alimentado finalmente e Bardock viu Vegeta caminhar e sentar-se no sofá frente a ele olhando para o filhote como se pensasse. Vegeta não resistiu a cena e deu um sorriso faceiro principalmente com o filhote usando a cauda para buscar a de Bardock porque tinha aquela necessidade de acolhimento.

—Olha, quem vê o feroz comandante sayajin que destrói guerreiros impiedosamente nos campos de batalha dessa forma, pode ter o coração derretido – zombou quebrando o pesado clima que havia ali.

E Bardock riu triste por um instante.

—Pode zombar, depois vai ser você, oh príncipe impiedoso e mortal dos sayajins.

—Ele é a cara do general – Vegeta fala com os braços cruzados reclinando-se no sofá.

—É... Chega a ser irônico, meu filho nascer a cara do homem que quis mata-lo...

—Ele é até forte – Vegeta fala ao ver o poder de luta do sayajin.

—é... Mas será mais, nada que o treinando não o torne um elite. Eu mesmo vou treina-lo.

—E como está a sayajin? – Vegeta pergunta demonstrando uma empatia que era rara, principalmente para Bardock que estranhava, parecia que ela só vinha quando vegeta precisava e algo, mas aquele não parecia o caso. Parecia mais como um pedido de desculpas enrustido.

—Agora? Uns dois dias e ela pode sair da regeneração. A maioria das lesões externas haviam sido tratadas, mas ela estava com extensos danos internos e fraturas, disseram que ela teve muita sorte, bom, ela e o garotão aqui — Bardock suspirou pesado, pela primeira vez seu único foco era Gine, nem pensara em Mika – o que vai acontecer com minha Gine?

—Eu não sei. – Confessa vegeta – são crimes graves que estão acumulados, eu liguei para o meu pai e já o coloquei a par da situação e... Ele não ficou feliz, na verdade eu mal consegui falar. Eu vou tentar intervir como eu posso, por você e por ela, pela nossa amizade e pela culpa de Mika, mas o meu pai é que deve decidir isso no fim, lamento – Vegeta fala sincero

Bardock consente, mas sua mente se organizava para sair de Sadala se fosse preciso, mas não deixaria Gine ser executada de forma alguma. Logo sua pequena ser condenada por alta traição? Não... Gine tinha muitos defeitos, mas ele a amava incondicionalmente. Antes fugirem, nada importava, nem patentes, ou prestigio, ou aquela droga de planeta se ela não existisse mais em sua vida.

(...)

Ele deixou Mika trancada em uma das suítes da casa real que havia ali Nasky, a capital de Medea. A raiva para com a sayajin ainda não havia se amenizado, ela havia recebido o medico que a examinou e liberou. E ali ela recebia apenas suas refeições e ele mantivera a guarda no quarto da sayajin. Tudo isso enquanto aguardava o processo de cura de Gine e todos os protocolos para voltarem a Sadala. Vegeta não tocou ou falou com a sayajin nesse período, optando por dormir separado dela, queria e precisava por seus pensamentos em ordem.

...

Aquele foi um momento realmente esperado por ele, vê-la completamente bem diante de si. Dentro do quarto, talvez a saudade tenha sido maior que qualquer coisa, que a raiva, que as mágoas. Por kami, sua pequena estava bem, e era tudo que lhe importava, o resto eles corrigiriam. Aproveitando o curto momento de calmaria que Raditz proporcionara, o casal se amou, se amou como se a vida deles dependesse daquilo. E já com Gine em seus braços, com aquela intimidade de ambos nus na cama reconfortando-se um no outro, as conversas foram inevitáveis.

Ele a disse tudo, desde a missão que ela quebrara protocolos em crime militar, até o que o que poderia estar por vir com a traição ao rei. Ela fora sincera e verdadeira, e com aquilo, Gine também aquebrantara seu coração, porque sabia que jamais estaria sozinha desde que tivesse Bardock consigo. Que era apenas eles, a pequena família deles. E aquele sentimento se tornou ainda maior quando ouvira da boca do sayajin seu plano para deixar Sadala caso houvesse uma condenação. Eles deixariam tudo para trás.

Por mais que Gine odiasse a ideia, era tudo o que tinham. Protegeria sua família sem pensar duas vezes. Então Gine como havia prometido a si mesma se abriu com Bardock e contou tudo, todo o motivo da busca e inclusive sobre as esferas desde quando achou o que quase causara a morte deles e pra que serviam. Bardock de início ficou muito irritado por Gine esconder isso dele, mas depois achou que talvez poderiam usa-las a favor deles caso fosse necessário.

(...)

A nave finalmente chega a Sadala, e assim que pousaram, a escolta real estava lá a espera. Era uma situação que acontecia em certo sigilo e até mesmo os guardas envolvidos na detenção dos sayajins não estavam a par das razões, apenas cumpriam uma ordem vinda direta do palácio real. Então Gine, Linus e Mika são escoltadas a presença do rei onde Bardock foi impedido de estar.

O sayajin contava com Vegeta naquele instante. Era tudo que ele tinha.

—Me perdoe – Mika murmurou para Gine, estava realmente incapaz de olhar para Bardock, e Gine percebera como os olhos de Mika estavam inchados, suas feições mostravam muito sofrimento e dor.

E talvez como reconforto mesmo em meio a sua angustia, a sayajin sorriu.

—Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem, você vai ver.

Dentro da sala do trono, os três sayajins são forçados a ajoelhar-se como criminosos a presença da monarquia sayajin e a imponência de Sabze que era assustadora agora. 


	20. Amor e ódio

—Ora, ora, ora...se não temos três macaquinhos traidores aqui – fala Sabze rindo.

O som do material da bota do monarca roçando no piso lustroso polido de pedra escura arranhava no ouvido dos três, e Gine engoliu em seco. O pai de Bardock percebera que Gine já não tinha mais barriga por tanto o filhote já havia nascido e por um instante a mente trouxe a curiosidade de vê-lo, mas infelizmente precisara desfazer-se de qualquer sentimento, a situação em que estavam ali era deveras grave, e ele suspirou. Alertara tanto o filho.

Sentada no trono voltado a rainha, Shonnu sentia-se revigora com a vingança cheia que batera a sua porta e o príncipe Vegeta que estava no trono a direita do rei, levantou-se assim que seu pai caminhou em torno dos sayajins que estavam ajoelhados. Ele se perguntava quando foi que a cobra que era Shonnu ganhara tanta asa? Ocupava o lugar de sua, da rainha como se fosse dela já.

—Vamos começar pelo traidor número um do planeta, um membro da família Briefs... Porque não me espanto em vê-lo triando o trono novamente? – Zombou Sabze ao retornar ao trono e sentar-se.

—Ele não teve culpa! Fui eu que o meti nisso – Mika tentava justificar em meio ao choro.

—Cale-se, não deixei que se fala, não tem autorização, sua hora também chegará. –Sabze falou de forma maliciosa e fria encarando a garota, não havia ar nenhum de piedade para com ela, então o olhar retornou a Linus – Quem arquitetou a fuga, Briefs?

—Ninguém, não fugimos – Linus fala firme encarando o rei.

Aquilo o irritou, Sabze não gostava dos modos que Linus tinha, em uma posição desfavorável e o sayajin ainda encarava o seu rei sem temor? Sabze levantou-se novamente e desceu do trono caminhando em direção ao sayajin e repetiu a pergunta, mas Linus torna a repetir a mesma resposta.

—Muito bem. Então o que faziam juntos no espaço? Não querem que eu acredite que tudo fora mero acaso, não é?

—Fazíamos missão de reconhecimento, exploração como pode checar majestade, Gine as fez e fui como cientista contratado dela.

Shonnu olhara para a irmã franzindo o cenho, Gine era fraca e inexperiente demais para esse tipo de missão. Não se enquadrava em quem em sã consciência deixaria tal coisa. Era nítido que aquilo estava muito errado.

—Tem os relatórios da missão? – questionou Sabze.

—Sim senhor, inclusive uma das colônias foram atacadas, onde sofremos também o ataque – fala o cientista.

O rei pondera

—Bom, uma bela história poética, mas me pergunto onde a sayajin se enquadra. Afinal o que Mika fazia na nave? – o rei pergunta

Mas Linus ficou calado e mesmo diante de alguns tapas não fala. Não porque ele a protege-se, mas fazia isso a si mesmo, explicar, levava a mais perguntas e perguntas com respostas erradas poderiam piorar ainda mais as coisas.

—Pois bem. Não vai colaborar? Acho que devo ter uma sentença então. Já que quer ser tão prestativo ao reino e para isso passou por cima de tudo, vou conceder o melhor reconhecimento que sua maldita linhagem precisa, escravos do império. Vou usar toda a sua boa vontade de servir em algo útil – riu Sabze e Shonnu acompanhara. Bela linhagem, merecem mesmo. Como compactou com graves crimes embora tenha sido você indiretamente envolvido, será punido ainda assim, leve ele as masmorras e mostre a hospitalidade real antes de ser despachado para a colônia oitocentos e noventa e um. Claro que antes será punido, será uma longa viagem.

Mal fora proferida a sentença e os guardas puxaram Linus pelos braços o arrastando com brutalidade para fora dali, e Gine vendo a cena fica apreensiva demais. Era muita maldade e injustiça aquela praticada por Sabze, era como se serem culpados ou não, fosse algo irrelevante, pois de um jeito ou de outro Sabze parecia disposto a não ceder.

—Você, é a filhote de Rice, não é? Curioso, essa é a companheira de Bardock, não é? Do seu filho? – pedi o rei e Konattsu consente – devo acreditar que ele também está envolvido nisso já que é tutor da garota, não é?

—Ele estava fora, em missão comigo e não sabia de nada, ele jamais colocaria em risco a vida de Gine e do filhote deles apenas para satisfazer a – Vegeta que até então estivera calado, se pronuncia. Ele olhou com certo desprezo para Mika e concluiu seu raciocínio - curiosidade de Mika de estar no espaço.

—Femeas curiosas são um grande problema – zomba Sabze malicioso.

—Acredita mesmo que ela não o faria? Não deveria apenas defender sem analisar, tem questões, está presumindo uma inocência que Gine não tem – disse Shonnu ao levantar-se do trono e caminhar em direção a irmã - acredito que devemos punir com maior rigor, estamos falando e graves crimes aqui meu rei, uma vergonha ao meu sangue, uma vergonha será sempre uma vergonha, não é Gine? Traição em alto grau, a pena é clara, é a morte meu senhor –. Gine encara a irmã que exibia um sorriso. Já Vegeta temeu a astúcia da sayajin.

—Devemos levar em consideração diversos fatores aqui meu rei – começou Vegeta – Há certas gravidades, eu confesso, mas ela realmente prestara um serviço ao reino, descobriu uma invasão importante que parara completamente uma importante colônia de mineração, fez contribuições e ela protegeu Mika, a companheira de Bardock não deve responder por uma traição onde ela não existe, uma vez que ela apenas foi movida pela empatia a uma amiga que embarcou em sua nave pedindo refúgio e a mentindo a verdade – disse Vegeta que olhava severo para Mika. Levar Gine a uma morte publica mexeria com grandes apelos, ela é esposa de um bom comandante, filha do seu general, o que pensariam de uma alta traição vinda de tão perto de si? Fora que o fazer, obrigaria a dizer as razões dela estar sendo morta, chamaria atenção a uma sayajin que me parece já ter tido atenção demais. Temos um segredo, não precisamos guarda-lo?

Shonnu rosnara irritada, como o maldito defendia daquela forma a maldita garota? Ele tirara a culpa de Gine jogando para Mika.

—O que acha Konattsu? – pediu o rei que ouvira e ponderava as falas de Shonnu e Vegeta.

—Eu prefiro não opinar meu senhor — ele fala – seria eu imparcial, sei que está em todo o seu salvo direito.

—Pois bem. Você Gine, admite que embarcou Mika em sua nave mesmo ciente da fuga dela?

—Não majestade, eu não sabia que ela havia embarcado. Somente depois de várias horas soube da presença da mesma na nave – Gine fala

—E mesmo assim não avisou a central de um intruso? Ou seja, omitiu informações em uma missão oficial.

—Sim senhor

—Estava ciente que houve uma ordem de informação forçada, um protocolo e ainda assim não mandou as informações?

—Sim senhor

—Você está ciente também que ela carrega um futuro descendente real, um príncipe ou princesa regente?

—Sim senhor, eu sei do envolvimento de Mika e de Vegeta de antes mesmo da prenhez dela – disse Gine e Shonnu arregalara os olhos, achava a irmã ainda mais traidora agora.

—Estava ciente que a missão também tinha riscos de ataques e isso colocaria em risco direto a vida da cria e da... Mãe dela. E ainda assim não comunicou nada?

—Sim...majestade

—Não é completamente verdade! – Mika interferiu mais uma vez gritando – ela me protegeu, ela e Linus, e eu insisti eu argumentei eu os usei e...

—Cala a boca! Minha sentença é: está proibida de ficar próxima a bens sagrados ao império, sua linhagem será submissa ao desejo do trono de agora em diante não importando o que, ou quando e não deve se aproximar nunca mais da posse do príncipe até ser autorizada se um dia voltar a ser. Tanto você como Bardock estão proibidos de se aproximar de Mika novamente enquanto essa for resguardada pelo império. Quanto a quantidade absurda de leis infringidas dentro do código militar, haverá uma punição em pátio público, deverá ter isso incluído em sua ficha, será rebaixada de sua patente. E, é claro que as honras de sua punição, caberá a princesa sayajin, será bom ao povo ver que até mesmo nós, membros reais somos imparciais ante ao sangue. - A sayajin exibia um sorriso alegre e o rei sabia que a femea adoraria fazer isso.

Como Mika exibia já a gestação, Shonnu tinha que usar a barriga falsa por baixo do traje fora dos aposentos, algo que ela estava realmente detestando, então um presente assim vindo do rei era sempre bem-vindo por ela ter que passar por aquela coisa estúpida.

—Pode leva-la ao calabouço e deixa sem alimento, amanhã providenciaremos a punição – ordena Shonnu.

Tal como Linus, Gine foi levada algemada as masmorras do castelo. Sobre escolta forte.

—E aí chegamos à fonte de todos os meus problemas sempre, porque você insiste em estragar meu dia constantemente, sayajin? – fala o rei malicioso – Vegeta e Shonnu, retirem-se, a minha conversa com Mika será longa, e muito acalorada – ordena o monarca.

—Mas pai...— hesitou Vegeta

—Agora! – fala Sabze firme, deixando Vegeta apreensivo com o que poderia acontecer ali. Ele em nenhum instante defendeu Mika, ou interviu, as coisas não estavam amenas. A situação dos dois já estava difícil o bastante. Mas mesmo que ele tivesse raiva, tivesse ódio, ele sabia que a amava, que não queria nada de mal a ela, e pela primeira vez agora ele pensava no que o pai poderia realmente fazer.

Infelizmente com aquela ordem direta do rei, ele não poderia mais retrucar, seu tempo de dizer algo havia chegado e passado e ele não percebera, tento que cumprir assim, ele se retira junto de Shonnu e as portas são fechadas.

—Será que a vadia do príncipe herdeiro escapa dessa? – sorriu Shonnu maliciosa e Vegeta avançou contra ela a prendendo contra a parede.

—Acha que ganha algo com isso?

—Eu já tenho tudo que preciso, a única pessoa que saiu perdendo aqui, foi você oh vossa majestade real – zombou a femea sayajin – Agora se me der licença, eu tenho brinquedinhos nas masmorras e ando tão entediada ultimamente.

—Rwnnr... Me pergunto o que tem feito para sentar no lugar que não te pertence ainda.

Shonnu aproximou-se do ouvido de Vegeta e ronronou:

—Pelo visto, mais do que você – ela sorriu maliciosa e saiu caminhando pelo corredor assoviando e cantarolando.

...

Na sala do trono, Konattsu pega algo em uma caixa que ficava guardada para o rei, e fica segurando ao lado.

Sabze caminha até Mika que estava ajoelhada e olhava para o rei com ódio por tudo que seus amigos teriam que passar. Ela o odiava mais que tudo naquele instante, e sua em sua mente nada poderia ser pior do que ela já vivia, isso na sua mente....

Sabze segurou o pescoço da sayajin a levantando. O aperto era forte em seu pescoço de forma a começar a privar sua respiração. Ela leva as mãos tentando retirar a mão do rei, mas em vão. Sabze exibia um sorriso malicioso, ele percebeu os lábios da sayajin começando a ficar levemente arroxeados e os olhos fechando então a joga no chão de qualquer jeito. Ele sabia o limite que poderia usar com ela, o que ele tinha era o limite do poder dela, o corpo não era favorável a regeneração. A força era uma porcaria, mas era o bastante para puni-la sem afetar o filhote. A porta lateral da sala do trono se abriu e Mika viu o médico real, o mesmo que a acompanhava entrar ali e parar ao lado de Konattsu, o que a fez agora olhar assustada de Sabze para ele.

—Acho que precisa aprender bons modos, já que o príncipe não lhe ensinou, eu vou fazer isso, te mostrar o seu lugar. Acha que pode brincar e desobedecer às ordens de seu soberano? Se enganou, o fato de carregar um herdeiro, não a torna especial, não se engane, não tem privilégio algum nessa casa, é apenas a vadia que serve o príncipe – Fala Sabze sorrindo e caminhando até Konattsu, ele pega um chicote com ponteiras de ferro de Misgar da caixa que Konattsu segurava nas mãos.

Ele desliza as ponteiras entre os dedos sorrindo enquanto caminha até Mika.

—Sabe tudo sobre a nossa cultura, não é? – começou Sabze, pena que a parte mais divertida da casa real não estão nos livros.

Konattsu, que havia deixado a caixa de lado, foi em direção a Mika e então puxou a sayajin e a algemou.

—O que vai fazer? – perguntava Mika desesperada, as lagrimas começavam a descer em sua face.

—O que eu faço de melhor minha querida – disse Sabze ao deslizar a mão sobre o rosto de Mika, ele exibia um sorriso perverso. – Punir.

Ela gritava e implorava. Mas Sabze não tinha nenhuma indicativa que iria parar, ou muito menos se compadecer, pelo contrário parecia que havia certa satisfação pessoal em faze-lo, quase como uma vingança. Konattsu ficou no canto próximo ao trono junto ao médico que monitorava a sayajin e assistia a tudo que estava por vir, e inicialmente sentiu remorso pela garota sayajin, afinal ela cresceu dentro de sua casa, ao lado de Bardock. Conhecia e convivia bastante com a família da garota com o passar dos anos, justamente por conta dessa amizade entre os filhos. Ele não era seco e sem coração, mas tinha de ser ao cumprir seus deveres, esse era o peso da sua lealdade. Ele queria não estar ali, queria virar as costas e não ver, ou ouvir os gritos dela que parecia que a cada novo golpe o olhava a suplicava, mas simplesmente ele não podia dar as costas. Tinha que ser firme e forte. Ele era a mão do rei, o cumprimento das ordens do soberano, não podia ser fraco.

O rei que havia começado a chicotear a sayajin, o fazia com certa mensura na força, e a cada novo golpe do chicote, ela arqueava as costas jogando o peso do corpo para frente. Seus gritos ecoavam pelo castelo. Vegeta quis entrar na sala, mas foi segurado por Nappa mais dois sayajins de elite. Ele simplesmente não saiu da porta da sala do trono desde a ordem de saída de seu pai. Ele sentia a dor dela pelo vinculo, sentia o medo, a angustia, o ódio... Aquilo o afogava, e a cada novo golpe, e novo grito da sayajin ele forçava-se mais, então Nappa fez o que o rei ordenou. Algemou o príncipe em contenção de força e o levou até o quarto o prendendo lá.

—Majestade – se pronunciou o médico e Sabze parou entendendo que ela havia chego ao limite da força, mas ele queria tanto mais daquilo, a punir fazia bem a sua frustração de ter tido sua impecável linhagem suja pela imunda sayajin fraca.

Ele então abaixou o chicote, as ponteiras gotejavam o sangue. Mika estava ferida e o seu sangue vindo dos cortes sobre o traje escorriam. Ela mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, sentia dificuldade em respirar, seu corpo gritava, sua alma estava rasgada. Então Sabze começou a falar de forma quase desenhada para ela:

—Sua família perderá tudo, serão exilados de Sadala ou qualquer domínio que me pertença. Tirarei o título da sua linhagem de sangue e seu cargo perante o império, agora você será uma mera escrava do rei, uma mera posse do príncipe. Você não terá ninguém, nem amigos, nem família, nada... Está proibida de deixar a propriedade real e para isso receberá uma coleira especial com um rastreador cuja a tranca só eu posso remover. Tudo que precisar será levado a você, e tirando a equipe que tem minha permissão e o príncipe, você não verá mais ninguém.

Movido por certa raiva ainda, Sabze voltara a chicoteá-la, agora com força. Mika ainda processava as palavras do rei, aquilo era o seu pior pesadelo, o desgraçado estava atingindo todos em volta dela para puni-la pela suposta fuga. Gine tinha razão, ela nunca deveria ter incentivado essa maldita busca, ela condenou a todos e não só aqueles que a ampararam na nave, mas outros. Gine seria punida, e Mika pensou em Bardock e em Raditz, pensou em Linus e em sua família, pensou na sua própria família agora condenada por causa dela. Agora mais do que nunca ela não era ninguém, ela não era nada, ela não tinha nada e pela primeira vez desejou morrer a ter uma vida assim.

—Majestade! – o médico aumentou drasticamente seu tom de voz, usando um repreendedor, algo que fez Sabze parar.

—Ah...se não ficou claro, eu realmente espero que esse filhote que carrega sirva para algo, do contrário, você servirá — ri o rei malicioso, um tanto ensandecido e joga no chão o chicote.

Mika, que mal estava se aguentando, desmaiou finalmente pela dor e pela humilhação.

—Limpe a bagunça – disse Sabze a Konattsu quando saia da sala do trono deixando as portas assim abertas.

Konattsu de imediato vai até a garota e com a ajuda do médico, a solta ele via a quantidade de ferimentos abertos no corpo dela. A pele estava praticamente em carne viva, a parte de trás da sayajin praticamente não existia, fora parte dos braços e das pernas. Ele a segurou no colo sem se importar muito com os ferimentos pois não havia muito lugar apara segura-la que não estivesse ferido.

—Preciso examina-la – disse o médico e Konattsu assentiu e a levou a ala médica do castelo.

Sobre a maca ela fora limpa e examinada, mas especificamente o filhote, onde fora checado os sinais vitais e todo o resto.

—Está tudo bem com a criança – disse.

—E com ela? – perguntou Konattsu que assistia a tudo.

—Ela? – o médico o olhou – é a filha de Fennel, ela está como animal que foi escalpelado, como acha que ela está? – ele respirou fundo – ela vai precisar de mais prazo na regeneração, o corpo dela não se recupera como os sayajins guerreiros.

—Use o que puder para melhorar a condição dela, eu preciso – ele respirou fundo – publicar decretos de punição, em que um deles incluí a esposa do meu filho e mãe do meu neto.

(...)

Havia se passado tempo demais com ele sem notícia alguma, a angustia não o deixaria esperar mais. Então Bardock entrara no castelo a fim de tentar saber alguma notícia, foi atrás de Vegeta, mas acabou cruzando com seu pai em um dos corredores de área livre do castelo. Os olhos do sayajin arregalam-se surpresos com o pequeno filhote aninhado ao colo de Bardock e ele não resistiu em parar o seu caminho para apreciar o pequeno filhote sayajin.

—Olha quem diria! Ele nasceu com mais poder que você – fala Konattsu, pegando Raditz no colo. O filhote segurava com uma das mãos a ponta fofa de sua cauda enquanto a outra estava enfiada na boca com ele chupando os dedinhos gorduchos.

— Pois é! Ironia, não é? – fala Bardock sério.

—Como é parecido com o general! Chega a ser impressionante, ele já o viu? – perguntou o pai de Bardock.

—Ainda não, infelizmente minha companheira foi arrastada a presença do rei e estou aqui tentando saber de algo, já que nada é passado – fala Bardock irritado e pegando Raditz novamente. Ele segura o filhote com a cauda e se vira a Konattsu – o que houve com ela? Já se passaram horas e ninguém nesse maldito castelo não me fala nada.

—Lamento garoto, ninguém é autorizado a falar. Todos os decretos sairão mais tarde, e você saberá qual foi a determinação do rei. — Fala Konattsu.

—Me dá alguma droga de notícia! – rosnara Bardock - é a Gine! É minha companheira...você simplesmente não pode me falar, não pode me deixar vê-la? – Bardock fala exasperado.

—Lamento, não estou acima das ordens do rei.

—Pro inferno esse rei! Ele que não ouse encostar nela, se ele a matar eu juro por kami que...

—Não é sábio ameaçar o rei dentro da morada dele, não acha? Minha resposta final é não. – Fala Konattsu colocando a mão no ombro do filho – mas tenha um pouco de fé.

Bardock puxa o ombro abruptamente.

—Eu não quero fé! Eu quero minha mulher integra como entrou nessa droga de lugar, eu quero a mãe do meu filho, nem que pra isso eu tenha que colocar esse castelo inteiro a baixo.

Konattsu dá um curto sorriso de lado, o que fazer com o seu moleque? Pelo visto estava se tornando um homem de fibra e forte, lutava pelo que acreditava. Sim, ele criara um bom sayajin. 

—Sei que colocaria – disse Konattsu e voltou a fazer o seu caminho a fim de preparar as publicações.

Bardock acabou tomando o caminho em direção a ala restrita do palácio, área essa que ele era um dos poucos privilegiados a ter autorização de entrada. No entanto naquele momento teve sua entrada barrada o que o irritou bastante. Em sua frente havia agora o robusto sayajin de bigode e cabelos arrepiados castanhos que tinha um ar ainda mais presunçoso e arrogante que costumava ter.

—Lamento idiota, ninguém está autorizado a entrar, nem mesmo você – Nappa fala com gosto.

Odiava o sayajin filho de Konattsu e toda a influência que o garoto tinha para com o príncipe, tinha receio que na hora que subisse ao trono, Vegeta daria preferência para o sayajin de cabelos rebeldes, e aquilo era inaceitável, se tinha alguém que deveria ascender no reinado de Vegeta, deveria ser ele. E se pudesse impedir o máximo esse contato o faria, já ficou feliz com as novas ordens de não deixar ninguém, nem mesmo aquele imbecil se aproximar da casa real, e que agora ele mesmo treinaria e cuidaria da guarda da garota real, e na sua mente, da vadia do príncipe que esperava um bastado. De uma forma ou de outra ele estava bem servido, arrastava dois embustes de uma só vez.

Nappa era tão burro que não sabia de nada, ele só sabia daquilo que o era informado. Os guardas que estavam envolvidos com o ocorrido juraram silencio pela vida, mas também não estavam cientes do tamanho do problema, o único a ter a percepção era Kuri, mas esse que agora fora afastado da guarda da garota depois de perde-la, fora colocado diretamente a frente da chefia de uma das longínquas colônias sayajins, uma ordem do rei e de certa forma comprara o silencio definitivo do sayajin.

Então o que todos viam e sabiam era: a princesa sayajin e futura rainha que estava prenha do príncipe herdeiro ao trono, essa que já exibia a barriga – que eles não sabiam que era falsa – e Mika, a concubina do príncipe que carregava um herdeiro bastardo.

A fim de não de estressar mais ele foi para casa frustrado e irritado, definitivamente precisava ver Gine, precisava ajuda-la e o filhote chorando desenfreadamente não o estava ajudando a pensar, ele precisava cuidar do filho primeiro e pensar como tirar Gine de lá.

Assim que entrara na casa deles nos campos de Korvinnus, todos na casa puderam saber da presença deles ali graças ao pequeno que gritava um choro estridente a plenos pulmões.

—Por kami, já nasceu! Pensei que ainda tardaria um pouco mais – fala a sayajin pegando Raditz no colo e se deliciando com a fofura do pequeno chorão o aninhando.

—Faça-o calar por favor, eu realmente preciso pensar – fala Bardock um tanto irritado e percebe como foi ríspido – me desculpa, eu só.

—Não se preocupe! – ela se prontificou vendo Bardock jogar-se no sofá massageando a têmpora.

Com grande agilidade, ela faz uma mamadeira rapidamente e logo o pequeno a devorava com tudo aninhado ao colo dela se calando finalmente. Sorte talvez, era por Gine já ter deixando praticamente tudo pronto para a chegada dele ali naquela casa.

Bardock estava tentando pensar em uma forma de conseguir acesso a prisão do castelo, mas não podia simplesmente descumprir a ordem do rei e fazer algo de cabeça quente, Gine já estava encrencada e se juntar a ela deixando Raditz sozinho não era a melhor das escolhas. Ele precisaria de uma passagem segura ate lá e tira-la, fugiriam na calada e quando ao menos derem por falta, eles estariam longe de Sadala ou dos domínios sayajin.

A serva voltou com Raditz no colo. O filhote agora sorria e brincava novamente com sua cauda, estava de bom humor e barriguinha cheia e para ele era tudo que importava.

—Onde está Gine? – perguntou a sayajin.

—Trancada nas masmorras do castelo – fala Bardock sério fitando a serva

Ela então entende o mal humor do sayajin, embora não entendesse a razão que levaria uma sayajin como Gine a prisão. Talvez algo com disciplina militar, mas nada a ocorria, Gine era sempre correta demais. Mas ela não queria se meter, daria ao sayajin espaço para pensar.

—Eu vou cuidar do pequeno, dar um banho, fraldas, colocá-lo para dormir um pouco. Qual o nome dele? – Ela perguntou.

—Raditz. – Fala Bardock então vê a sayajin subir as escadas indo em direção aos quartos. -Graças a Kami que deixou tudo pronto pequena, do contrario eu estaria louco agora.

(...)

Gine estava presa na cela ao lado de Linus, havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes o sayajin havia desmaiado e eles o reanimavam só para continuar com a tortura. O cheiro de sangue estava forte naquele lugar. Era frio e dava muito medo. Ela se encolheu abraçando seus joelhos. A cauda passou-se logo em seguida a envolvendo num aperto entorno de si mesma. Começou a chorar pensando no seu companheiro e no filhote. Dos males o menor, não houve uma pena mortal, mas ela tinha medo do que viria a seguir principalmente vendo o quanto Linus estava sofrendo e ela nada podai fazer.

Os barulhos ali eram estridentes, fora os dois que estavam presos, haviam outros sayajins da mesma forma, as masmorras era um lugar cruel cheio de dor e desespero com uma cobertura amarga de torturas infinitas. Ali, Ela não sentia fome ou sede, ela só queria ir para casa.

De cabeça baixa nos joelhos, começou a ouvir passos em meio a luz fraca do local. Ela então viu os sayajins fazendo reverencia e pensou ser o rei, talvez a ouviria, a soltaria, mas não...era Shonnu.

—Tsc, quando achamos que não podia se envergonhar mais, ela consegue provar que o poço é mais fundo do que pensamos – fala a sayajin maliciosa com um sorriso nos lábios.

Gine apenas abaixa a cabeça, não queria perder o seu tempo com Shonnu, ela não valia nada daquilo.

—Parece que ainda sabe manter o controle, vamos ver por quanto tempo dura isso. – Fala Shonnu maliciosa – vamos relembrar os velhos tempos de infância Gine, o que acha? Como quando eu brincava com você de pique e pega lá em Lagash, se lembra? Eu me lembro, lembro dos seus gritos, do seu choro, dos seus pesadelos.

No entanto Gine manteve-se calada, mais engoliu em seco as palavras da irmã.

—Não vai dizer nada? – zombou Shonnu com um bico e uma voz meia infantilizada – assim me magoa irmãzinha, pensei que era mais grata a mim, pense que foi graças as minhas surras em você que conseguiu finalmente servir de bucha de canhão na frente militar de Lagash. Com seu poder medíocre, só serviria para limpar, recolher corpos... Te dei utilidade, e como você retribui? Ficando caladinha assim? Continua o mesmo animalzinho sem graça de sempre. Não vai falar? Ok então – sorriu Shonnu.

Ela então faz um aceno ao responsável pelas masmorras, e a cela é aberta. E assim que entra ali Shonnu levanta Gine pelo pescoço a fazendo olhar para si em seus olhos. Gine levou as mãos tentando tirar a mão da irmã que gargalhava diante do sufocamento da sayajin e Gine só pensava em Raditz e em Bardock e sem pensar em mais nada ela se defendeu, então gerou uma esfera de ki e acertou o ombro de Shonnu quebrando a armadura da sayajin e machucando seu ombro levemente, mas pelo golpe, Shonnu solta Gine no chão.

A sayajin olhava a armadura partida e sorria enquanto Gine recuperava o folego desesperadamente.

—Atacar um membro da família real é um crime grave irmãzinha, ainda mais uma que carrega o herdeiro ao trono, ups! Esqueci de mencionar isso – ri Shonnu – torturem-na, mas use apenas punição de baixo grau, nada de quebrar ossos externos, internos eu não me importo, aliás, ela sangrar por dentro é o ideal, se morrer não poderão culpar ninguém além dela ser fraca. Volto amanhã para ver essa carinha alegre mais um pouco – fala Shonnu zombando.

Gine achou aquilo inacreditável, como poderia ser ela alguém tão mesquinha, fria e manipuladora? Ela definitivamente odiava Shonnu mais que tudo. Linus tinha razão, a família real não prestava, e sua irmã agora estava no meio e era igual a eles, ela estava muito bem no meio dos seus. Não havia diferença entre Sabze e Shonnu. O único que ainda a demostrara o mínimo de empatia fora Vegeta, e ela sabia que o fizera meramente por Bardock.

Shonnu saiu plenamente satisfeita, agora poderia tomar um banho relaxante e aproveitar sua vingança publica no sai seguinte. Já Gine, ela foi presa pelos pulsos sendo quase suspensa. A armadura havia sido retirada, ficando apenas o traje. O responsável pela prisão do rei se incumbiu pessoalmente da ordem da princesa sayajin e começo a espancar a sayajin enquanto alternava com o chicote de pontas de ferro. E agora Gine sofria um castigo que foi forjado pela irmã a fim de prolongar sua dor.

E dor e medo, era tudo que Gine sentia naquele instante. Sua pele sangrava e queimava a cada chicotada ou golpe, e por dentro ela sentia que estava sendo arrebentada. Não demora muito pela intensidade da tortura ela desmaia, mas logo e traga novamente a si para recomeçar tudo outra vez.

Era apenas mais um gripo de dor na masmorra infernal.

...

Em sua casa Bardock começa a sentir uma imensa angustia, uma dor profunda em seu peito. Ele estava em seu quarto e estava com a caixa que tinha as esferas, ele agora olhava atentamente as quatros esferas e o radar que estava junto a caixa. Sua mente começou a trabalhar em algo, precisava ter notícias de Linus e Gine urgente. Aquilo estava o matando. Mas por hora resolveu traçar um plano para caso tudo desse errado. O pequeno Raditz acostumado a ficar ao lado deles estava agora dormindo no canto da mãe e tinha a cauda de Bardock entre os dedinhos. Bardock suspirou, eram seus bens mais importantes em jogo, não valia risco algum.

Ele então ligou para Vedis, explicou parte do ocorrido ao sayajin e pediu apoio em uma possível fuga, e como peso da amizade de longa data o sayajin promete ajuda-lo caso seja necessário. Bardock mal desligara a chamada no scouter e sua atenção fora tomada pelo comunicado oficial vindo do palácio real. O noticiário também transmitia naquele instante: Haveria uma punição em praça pública. Foi inevitável ele sentir o frio percorrer a espinha.

—Gine— murmura o sayajin angustiado.

A noite se reconfortou com o filhote dormindo junto a ele, quer dizer, o fazendo companhia, não conseguiu pegar os olhos naquela noite. A dor e a angustia foram suas companheiras constantes.

(...)

Naquela manhã quase chuvosa e com uma forte ventania, a praça frente ao palácio foi preparada para receber uma punição pública.

Shonnu, animada, desceu rapidamente para as celas, e ao chegar lá viu a Gine completamente acabada, desfigurada seria a palavra. Ela tinha muitos ferimentos e havia muito do seu sangue nela e no chão, estava deplorável. E ela sorriu, pelo visto sofrera muito.

—Leve ela na regeneração o suficiente para cortar esses sangramentos, para tampar o que há por fora e vistam um traje novo nela. Não quero que transpareça que ela já foi punida, faça o mesmo com o idiota aí do lado. – Ordena Shonnu saindo dali.

E conforme foi ordenado pela princesa, Gine e Linus foram levados a regeneração tempo suficiente para se recuperarem bem superficialmente. Os novos trajes são postos e eles são levados para frente do pátio.

Eles estavam lado a lado algemados, pareciam mesmo criminosos, traidores da coroa sayajin. Ambos se olharam por alguns instantes. Nem ele sabia o que dizer a ela e vice e versa. Eles tinham lastimas por eles. Mas não baixaram a cabeça, então Linus que sabia do seu destino na colônia sayajin murmurou para Gine, a quem ele já tinha como grande e verdadeira amiga:

—Contate Paragus, código 77985-b, use o rádio do meu laboratório, peça a trace, um canal codificado, planeta Gortah. Fale com ele tudo – murmura Linus para Gine

—O príncipe? – questiona a sayajin aos sussurros

—Ele mesmo, peça para ele cuidar de Trace enquanto eu estiver exilado – fala o sayajin olhando para Gine – se preciso, tira-la de cá.

A sayajin chorou algumas lagrimas e assentiu. Era tudo tão injusto e cruel. Não ia deixar as coisas morrerem assim. Mas ao ser puxada ela caiu de joelhos e sentiu como todo seu corpo doía por dentro.

Konattsu, como assessor do rei, fizera o anuncio da punição, bem como em quem estava sendo aplicada, e o porque de estar sendo aplicada citando junto as leis militares e contra a coroa sayajin. E embora ele estivesse firme e seguro. Ele não conseguira olhar para os filhos, Haku e Bardock que estavam ali naquele instante. Talvez remorso de não ter feito nada.

Trace, a esposa de Linus, também estava entre os sayajins. Havia um grande amontoado deles em volta do grande palanque que havia ali, uma verdadeira multidão pronta para assistir a desgraça alheia e julgar. Ela estava ali sofrendo com o marido, dividindo pelo vínculo a carga dele, Linus havia avisado pouco antes de pousarem em Sadala o que estava acontecendo. E desde então Trace temeu pela vida do sayajin.

Diante da multidão, Gine e Linus são presos a algemas e Shonnu e o príncipe aplicariam as punições em nome do rei. Vegeta não se importava com Linus, em ter de puni-lo, porque para Vegeta, Linus não era nada ou ninguém, mas ele se preocupava com Gine e com quem iria puni-la pois ele podia ver o olhar de ódio vindo de seu amigo na multidão e torcia para ele não fazer nada estúpido.

As punições começaram de forma ávida, e os gritos dos sayajins era difundido pelo pátio. Shonnu não poupou força ao ferir a irmã que já estava bastante debilitada. Ela se deleitava com aquilo, com cada açoite e não podia deixar de sorrir ao olhar para Bardock. A satisfação era algo estremo na face dela, contrastava muito com o ódio que irradiava Bardock, e esse era intenso, ele daria um jeito, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele teria a oportunidade, ele mataria Shonnu com suas próprias mãos.

—Pare, vão mata-los – Trace grita chamando a atenção dos sayajins.

Todos olham para ela, alguns sorriam e mandava calar-se, outros como ela achava tudo aquilo errado demais, quase teatral. O fato é que Linus apagou inconsciente com o forte golpe de açoite dado por Vegeta que olhara nos olhos da mulher e sorriu antes de deferi-lo, e nessa hora ele foi solto dos grilhões e Trace correu até Linus, ajoelhando-se, ela segurou o companheiro em seu colo apoiando a cabeça dele em suas pernas. Tinha muito sangue para alguém que só estava sofrendo aqueles minutos. Ela chorava copiosamente sobre ele beijando os lábios do sayajin. Não queria larga-lo, mas fora puxada por um dos guardas bruscamente a afastando dele, ela gritava em ódio e em desespero por seu marido, mas Linus é retirado dali e levado e ela não teria mais contato com ele, a impediram ela de vê-lo anunciando a prisão numa das colônias.

Gine assistiu tudo aquilo sentindo que faria o impossível para ajudar o amigo, odiava injustiças. E mais do que nunca, Gine odiou a coroa sayajin. Mas seu corpo também não aguentou muito além, não dormiu durante noite, estava fraca e ferida, debilitada demais para suportar uma longa punição nas mãos de Shonnu, então ela apagou.

Os grilhões foram soltos e o corpo da sayajin desaba sobre o chão. Bardock não perdera tempo em ir de encontro a ela e segura-la vendo como estava ferida, como sangrava. Ele tirou os cabelos de Gine do rosto dela e ajeitando-se a levantou em seu colo a tendo nos seus braços. Ninguém mais a tiraria dali.

—Tadinha, acho que exagerei um pouco, não é? Pego mais leve da próxima – fala Shonnu debochada e Bardock se segurou para não a socar naquele instante. Tudo o que ele queria era tirar Gine dali. Fora que ele não cairia naquele jogo imundo de Shonnu, um passo errado ou uma palavra mal interpretada e daria direito a ela se voltar contra ele. E naquele momento Gine precisava dele. Deu graças a kami por ela não ter sido exilada ou aprisionada.

Então sem perder mais tempo, foi direto para sua casa e a colocou em baixo da ducha, ao tirar o traje da sayajin não conseguiu evitar os dentes trincarem em ódio e revolta ao ver o corpo dela todo ferido. Ele definitivamente iria fazer Shonnu se arrepender daquilo. Gine estava fraca, e mesmo depois de voltar a consciência, ficara nos braços dele de olhos fechados sob a água morna.

—Vai ficar tudo bem agora – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e a tirando dali a colocou na regeneração. O escaneamento fora claro. O prazo de regeneração seria longo, e ele viu os danos internos extensos, não era bobo ele sabia, ela foi torturada antes daquele maldito circo e isso aumentava ainda mais a raiva dele.

(...)

Após quase dois dias na regeneração, Mika estava pronta para sair, mas pela ordem do rei ela seria sedada e levada direto a mansão real nas montanhas de Kaji. Vegeta não queria sair de perto da garota na regeneração, mas Sabze o forçou a assumir compromissos com o reino e passou a dar tarefas diárias ao príncipe. Mas antes de Mika ser transferida para a mansão real, Sabze esteve ali, ela estava sedada e ele usou da sua leitura digital para colocar a coleira dourada no pescoço da garota, a mesma coleira usada em escravos do império sayajin, com a diferença que aquela pertencia ao rei. Tinha o brasão real gravado nela.

...

Shonnu depois de todas aquelas emoções vividas, recebera o chamado para a ala médica, estava na época de fazer os exames de rotina com o médico real, para ela não era nada demais, tinham uma saúde invejável, fora que não estava fazendo missões por conta da estupida gravidez da imunda que ela tinha de fingir agora. Mas no meio dos exames ela fez uma descoberta que abalou completamente, algo que a deixou estarrecida: estava grávida.

Gravida de um filho do rei e não o sabia como contar, porque não sabia como ele ia reagir, Ele fora claro nas ordens de ela precaver-se.

Ela realmente não poderia ter engravidado na pior hora, com o herdeiro de Vegeta a caminho a chance de ela fazer seu filhote acender ao trono era quase zero. Fora que Sabze poderia a desprezar por aquilo. Era a pior das notícias naquele instante.

Ela pediu ao médico que segure a notícia e não notificasse o rei ainda, pois ela mesma a daria ao rei naquela noite. Mas a intenção de Shonnu era outra, aquela cria não poderia vir ao mundo, não naquele instante. Então após sair daquela consulta ela chama uma das suas servas leais e a manda ao mercado afastado da capital, um mercado quase negro de ervas e medicamentos e a manda trazer algumas coisas, uma pequena lista foi dada a ela, mas o principal: ninguém poderia ficar sabendo, que fosse em máximo sigilo e a serva assim o fez.

...

Mika então foi levada até a mansão, acordando algumas horas depois por conta da sedação. Ela estava vestida e em sua cama. Mas naquele instante percebeu que todo o pesadelo que se repetia em sua cabeça nesses últimos sonhos era real, a mão fora de encontro ao pescoço e ela sentiu o metal ali que a sufocava pelo gesto, correu frente ao espelho vendo aquilo. Ela estava...presa e condenada, e como odiou Vegeta naquele instante, como se odiou. Tudo aquilo era culpa da inconsequência dos dois, mas o pior era que ela estava pagando sozinha por um erro cometido por ambos. Ela não queria sair mais daquela cama ou daquele quarto, ela não queria comer, ela não queria nada além de chorar, e foi o que ela fez, ela desabou-se se prendendo em si.

Queria apenas Chorar por Gine, por Linus, por Bardock, por Raditz, por sua família e principalmente pelo seu filho. O que seria dele? Seria condenado aquela mesma vida? Mas não! Ele era o herdeiro ao trono, mas como ele seria herdeiro se Shonnu também estava grávida? E esse filho era mais especial que o dela, era legítimo do rei, um irmão de Vegeta, as chances eram contra ela e seu filhote, pois se ele nascesse fraco estaria tão condenado quanto ela. Seria ele desprezado, humilhado e jogado aos lobos esquecido em alguma distante colônia sayajin. Então rezou com todas as suas forças para que o filhote de Shonnu fosse fraco e ao menos o seu conseguisse acender ao trono, pelo menos ele teria direito a uma vida, não seria como ela. Embalada nesses pensamentos ela escutou a porta do quarto abrindo e viu Vegeta entrando. Ela abaixa a cabeça no travesseiro e volta a ficar melancólica. Não queria vê-lo, ou se quer falar com ele.

—como você está? – perguntou Vegeta tentando aproximar-se dela, desculpar-se, acalantar a sayajin de alguma forma. Lhe doía ainda tudo que ela passou, como ele a viu na regeneração.

—Como acha que estou? – Mika perguntou sem levantar a cabeça.

—ei...eu sei que tudo está ruim, eu sinto por tudo isso, mas está acima de mim agora, eu prometo que tentarei dá um jeito e concertas as coisas – Vegeta fala levando a mão para tocar a face de Mika, mas ela dá um tapa afastando a mão dele de forma agressiva e levanta a cabeça o encarando.

—Tudo ruim Vegeta? Eu perdi tudo e você perdeu o que? Nem a droga da minha liberdade eu tenho mais, por kami eu tenho uma maldita coleira digna de escravo, eu sou um animal, me colocou como um animal, nem ao menos me defendeu – brada irada e indignada Mika – claro que tudo está acima de você, tudo sempre está acima de você, exceto eu...eu estou abaixo...tão baixo que chega a ser o fundo do poço, um maldito poço sem fundo e sem esperança, um animal arrastado de cara na lama. Então não me faça mais promessas vazias e nem me toque, porque não...eu não estou bem.

Vegeta se levanta da cama e caminha até a porta, ele sentia toda mágoa, todo rancor, todo o sofrimento, toda dúvida. Tudo, ele sentia tudo por causa do maldito vinculo, mas sentia principalmente o desprezo, mas seu orgulho era maior que tudo aquilo, Mika ainda não entendia que aquilo era algo que não tinha mais volta e quanto antes ela aceitasse, melhor seria. Não era o poder de decisão dele, ele sempre procurou facilitar, tornar a vida dela mais amena, mas foi ela que caçou aquele caminho, como culpa-lo quando foi ela a responsável por seu próprio grilhão? Ele não iria mais se dar ao trabalho de tentar agradar a femea que tentou fugir dele, que mentiu e que colocou a própria vida em risco, e que mais ainda, não entendia o quanto ele sofria sem poder fazer nada naquele instante por ela. Mas não, seu orgulho não deixaria mais se submeter a esse amor e ele o tinha, Kami sabe como doía e latejava sofrível aquele sentimento.

—Faça como quiser, está sozinha agora, vou estar no castelo! Espero que aprecie sua solidão – fala Vegeta firme e sério saindo e fechando a porta.

Mika se tremia de raiva naquele instante. E as lágrimas vieram abundante na face misturando a melancolia, ela afundou-se em sua mente novamente.

(...)

Paragus tinha alguns espiões ainda muito leais em Sadala, e ao saber de alguns acontecimentos de domínio público, agiu. Ele fez com que a família banida de Mika fosse enviada a Verta-7 e de lá ele os trairia a Gortah, era o que ele estava fazendo a um tempo. Abrigando e dando nova chance as sayajins expurgados do império, esses quase sempre aceitavam uma nova oportunidade de ter uma vida. Com a família de Mika, Paragus fez um acordo especial e de certo modo, para ele, eles eram uteis, fora que vinham da linhagem dos Briefs e eram muito bem-vindos, pela sua amizade com Linus.

Agora ele teria guerreiro, médicos e acadêmico no planeta e sempre era bom ter outros sayajins. Ele queria a presença de Linus para começarem com a capsula de crescimento, não estava mais suportando aquela raça e queria a substituir o quanto antes por novos, totalmente moldados no DNA sayajin.

Mas não estava conseguindo contato com o amigo e estava ligeiramente preocupado. O que ele não sabia é nesse instante o amigo estava a caminho de um planeta recruzo, para trabalhar para o império, praticamente um escravo do rei. Pois essa parte da condenação não havia sido exposta a publico ainda.

(...)

Gine estava saindo da regeneração e foi recebida por sua serva que segurava Raditz alegremente nos braços.

—Onde está Bardock? - Perguntou a sayajin se enrolando em uma toalha e pegando Raditz no colo logo em seguida.

Com um grande alivio, Gine sorria, tinha motivos para tal, seu pequeno estava ali. E ela certamente não moveria mais um pé fora daquela linha, não arriscaria perder o que mais precioso tinha. Só se doía por sua patente. Reconquista-la demandaria tempo.

—Ele foi ao centro, disse que não tardaria, iria comprar algumas coisas e resolver outras – fala a sayajin serva – pediu que caso a senhora saísse não se preocupasse.

Gine sorriu com aquilo e assentiu. Ela entrou em seu quarto para se trocar e colocou Raditz deitado na cama, mas o peraltinha insistia em virar-se.

Ela se sentiu revigorada ao ouvir os risinhos do filhote sayajin que brincava com sua caudinha, como ela sentiu falta dele. Então pegou o filhote e começou a brincar e aninha-lo ali na cama, ela realmente estava feliz.

Bardock que havia chego a pouco, parou no arco da porta vendo aquela maneira dela, o afeto, o carinho. Ela era perfeita. Sorte de ele ter cruzado o caminho daquela louca teimosa e irritante sayajin, então ele entrou no quarto e deitando-se junto a eles na cama a abraça muito apertado se desculpando por não ter feito nada. Os dois se beijaram envolvidos naquele momento de puro amor e foram interrompidos pelo choro de ciúmes de Raditz que estendia as mãozinhas pedindo colo a mãe. E Gine não resistiu a sorrir daquilo. Ela sentou-se se ajeitando na cama e levou o seu pequeno ao seio para mamar, enquanto isso puxou o assunto mais sério com Bardock.

—Eu preciso te pedir um favor

—O que precisa? – pediu Bardock que estava deitado de lado e com a cabeça apoiada no na mão enquanto a cauda era apertada por Raditz enquanto mamava.

— Eu preciso que contate o antigo príncipe e avise sobre Linus, fale que está no planeta colônia oitocentos e noventa e um do império sayajin. Precisamos ir ao laboratório de Linus, ele me deu o canal direto com ele, para que ele possa proteger Trace.

—O príncipe renegado? – Bardock pergunta arregalando os olhos

—Sim, ele mesmo. Ele se incumbirá de ajudar Linus e Trace, eram amigos de longa data. E a propósito precisamos vê-la. Tenho algo que Linus pediu que eu fizesse e tem que ser o mais rápido possível.

—E o que seria? – pedi Bardock curioso

E Gine conta tudo nos mínimos detalhes. O sayajin consente em ajudar Linus e aproveita a deixa da conversa para falar com Gine sobre o seu plano. Gine agora com tempo o fala sobre suas condenações que sua linhagem foi condenada a servir o rei e o império, sobre sua patente, mas Bardock se recusa a servir ao império daquela forma, enquanto Sabze e Shonnu estivessem no trono nada estaria bem, não tinha a lealdade e jamais a teriam, e isso era o motivo de sua busca, queria o fim do governo dele e uma chance de se vingar de ambos, do rei e de Shonnu. E Gine apoiou tal ideia. Nunca ficaria tão satisfeita. Ele lamentou pela patente da sayajin.

—Vão-se os anéis, ficam os dedos – ela disse sorrindo e ele a beijou e concordou.

Eles iriam se organizar.

Bardock então por último, avisa a Gine que estavam proibidos de ver Mika e de se aproximarem da propriedade real até segunda ordem e Gine se compadeceu da sayajin, mas não poderia se arriscar a ajuda-la, sem dúvidas da próxima não seria apenas a tortura, ela amava Mika, mas entre sua família e sua amizade, ela seria a pessoa mais egoísta que existiria em Sadala, e Mika estava por conta própria agora e Bardock concordou com aquela visão da sayajin, afinal, Mika escolhera a Vegeta, não é?

O cheiro do jantar despertou os sayajins, bem como um Raditz que ressonava grudadinho no seio da mãe. Com toda paciência e cuidado ela o afastou e o colocou no seu quarto no seu berço a fim de descer com Bardock para o jantar. 


	21. O resgate

A jovem serva prestativa e leal a princesa sayajin, olhava a lista passada por ela e de repente se pegou com um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso perverso. aqueles ingredientes eram muito comuns, e muito usados principalmente pelas sayajins sem linhagem, as plebeias.

—Parece que a princesa quer se livrar de algo — murmurou Suka com a lista de Shonnu em mãos – hehehe parece que finalmente vou te mostrar o quanto é uma vadia maldita! não gosta de rebaixar as levianas princesa, parece-me que é uma agora.

A sayajin refaz aquela listagem com outros itens, o efeito seria irremediavelmente ao contrário do que Shonnu tanto queria.

Sem mais perder tempo, Suka vai até o local apropriado e entra em uma pequena loja daquele pequeno e afastado comercio. Ela entrega a lista nas mãos de uma alienígena que não demora a reunir todos os itens e embrulhar de forma discreta para a sayajin que o paga e retorna ao castelo a fim de cumprir as ordens. Ela espera pela princesa na galeria do castelo e a entrega os ingredientes.

—Conseguiu tudo? – pergunta Shonnu séria.

—Sim, minha senhora

—E alguém sabe de algo ou te seguiu?

—Não princesa – anui a jovem

—Você sabe pra que serve tudo isso?

—Para um chá princesa, não é isso? – disse sonsa, a sayajin convencendo a Shonnu.

—Pode se retirar – fala Shonnu com um gesto.

A princesa, então de posse dos ingredientes se dirige a cozinha e pede para uma jovem que ali trabalhava preparar o chá para ela e levar ao quarto real.

Naquela noite, Shonnu entrou no seu quarto e foi tomar um longo banho relaxante na banheira e logo depois que saiu e se secou, vestiu uma camisola delicada e curta se deitando na sua cama. Ela estava concentrada mexendo em seu tablet pessoal quando bateram a sua porta anunciando a cozinha, ela mandou que entrassem e assim fizeram colocando na mesinha de canto da princesa o chá com a mesa montada na antessala do quarto pessoal. Shonnu vestiu um robe de seda vermelho e mandou a serva sair. Ela sentou-se a mesinha e serviu o chá o bebericando ainda quente. Ela jamais notaria a diferença entre os sabores do chá, nunca havia tomado ele antes, apenas tinha o conhecimento das ervas porque sempre ouvia sayajins conversando nos campos de batalhas, principalmente as que não eram nobres e constantemente se deitavam com os sayajins fim de divertirem-se.

Shonnu deu um longo suspiro e começou a beber o chá tomando quase todo o conteúdo do pequeno bule. Ela voltou a cama meio sonolenta, parecia ter relaxado muito depois do chá, mas achava que o efeito deveria trazer-lhe dor, incomodo, não calmaria, poucos segundos depois de deitar a porta de seu quarto é aberta e Sabze entra nele.

—Achei que iria aos meus aposentos – fala o rei inquisitivo.

—Perdão meu rei, achei que com o dia que teve não gostaria de ser incomodado – fala Shonnu submissa.

—Sabe que a quero em minha cama sempre, se não a quisesse lá eu teria dado ordens — fala autoritário e levemente irritado se retirando do quarto.

Ele não dormia em outro lugar que não fosse o seu próprio quarto e Shonnu entendia isso muito bem. Bem como a ordem que acabou de receber.

Ela então se levantou colocando o robe novamente e saiu em direção ao quarto do rei. ao chegar, viu Sabze terminando de se despir e entrar no banheiro. Shonnu então retira o robe e deita-se na cama esperando pelo rei.

...

Após o sayajin monarca completamente exausto deitado na cama, ele puxou Shonnu para junto de si a aconchegando em seu peito e a garota aproveita a deixa.

—Meu senhor, preciso lhe falar algo – começa a princesa.

—Sou todo ouvidos— fala Sabze tranquilo, mas por dentro estava altamente curioso.

—Eu fiz meus exames de rotina e recebi uma certa notícia que preciso lhe contar – fala a garota olhando nos olhos do rei.

Shonnu sentou-se na cama e Sabze vendo a seriedade na face da sayajin levanta o corpo apoiando nos cotovelos e a olhando atentamente.

—E—eu...estou grávida – fala firme a receosa a garota.

Sabze analisa aquela notícia por alguns segundos, tentando digerir e analisar da melhor forma. A face dele era incógnita, o que desesperou ainda mais Shonnu. definitivamente aquele pequeno vermezinho tinha que sair dali...e breve sairia!

—Bom, agora sim temos uma segunda possibilidade, o nosso plano B está sendo gerado em você, talvez essa cria tenha vindo em boa hora! – fala Sabze finalmente deixando Shonnu confusa.

—Senhor? – pergunta ela franzindo o cenho.

—Bom, estive pensando esses dias e eu não espero muita coisa daquela sayajin, algo me diz que a cria que ela carrega será altamente decepcionante. tive certeza disso quando tudo aconteceu, tive tempo para pensar e – ele suspirou - e caso isso aconteça, teremos a sua cria como herdeiro agora – fala Sabze calculista.

—Mas a diferença entre os tempos é grande! – Shonnu fala

—Não importa! o importante é manter essa droga de farsa, e assim que o seu filhote nascer acharemos o lugar dele de qualquer forma, afinal ele tem o meu sangue e o seu, a chance de ele ser muito mais forte que o filhote de Vegeta é muito grande — sorriu Sabze malicioso. – Não podemos comparar o sangue de dois guerreiros com uma imunda acadêmica.

Shonnu sorriu ante aquilo, sentiu o coração palpitar e então lembrou-se do que havia feito, do chá e aquilo a fez se arrepender amargamente. torcia para Sabze nunca descobrir que foi ela que causou a perda do filhote. ela sabia que no máximo em dois dias o perderia graças ao chá, mas o que ela não sabia é que ele nunca fará efeito.

(...)

Bardock e Gine se aproximam muito mais naqueles dias. o que aconteceu entre ele pareceu que serviu para derrubar as últimas barreiras que ainda haviam entre o casal. agora não havia mais segredos, mentiras ou qualquer outra coisa ali, eles começaram a se tornar mais cumplices até mesmo nos pequenos gestos do dia a dia, eles demonstravam o quanto estavam abertos um para o outro, uma relação de confiança, amizade e amor, uma relação que aparentemente conseguira superar até mesmo o ciúme excessivo de Bardock para com o irmão e acabou o recebendo ali em sua casa selando assim um perdão ao menos temporário entre eles o que emocionara Gine verdadeiramente.

Passaram a sair todas as tardes levando junto Raditz para andarem pelos campos de Korvinnus, e como Gine amava aquele lugar, lhe trazia uma paz que nenhum outro a trouxe. Eles haviam conversado com Trace e reconfortado a sayajin, e segundo a insistência de Bardock, eles iriam esperar Gine está completamente recuperada e iriam procurar Paragus.

Naquela tarde em especial, eles estavam deitados no campo florido primaveril, ficaram lado a lado comtemplando o céu azul e claro. Gine estava apoiada sobre o peito de Bardock e Raditz deitado sobre o corpo dos dois de barriguinha pra cima brincando com a cauda de Bardock que sorria com o filhote.

—Eu nunca imaginei isso pra minha vida— Bardock fala com uma palha na boca

Gine olhou curiosa com o que ele dizia.

—O que? – ela pergunta

—Isso, a gente. Sabe, nunca quis ter uma família, pelo menos até ser obrigado pelo meu pai – ele riu – mas agora com tudo isso, eu nunca me senti tão completo. sei lá, é tão...estranho, é como se nada importasse mais para mim além de vocês. — Confessa o jovem olhando nos olhos de sua companheira. poderia se achar fraco, patético, tolo. mas não havia nada mais verdadeiro que aquilo.

Gine tinha os olhos brilhando marejados pelas palavras de Bardock, seu coração batia muito forte e rápido naquele exato momento, ela aquecia-se e sabia que o amava sem nenhuma sombra de dúvidas, ela o amava demais, com uma profundidade que atingia-lhe a alma, ser um vinculo perpetuo entre eles era o real. certamente era assim que ela se sentia, como se compartilhassem as almas. e Bardock podia sentir pelo vinculo toda aquela explosão de sentimentos vindo de Gine, ele deu sorriso de lado e tirando a palha puxou Gine tomando os lábios daquela que amava agora mais do que tudo, mas do que qualquer coisa ou pessoa. Nem mesmo todo o carinho que tinha por Mika se quer se aproximava do que sentia por Gine. E podia sentir que a sayajin partilhava do mesmo e aquilo era o que bastava. quem precisa de desejos de um ser místico, se tudo que o trás felicidade está em suas mãos?

Agora eram apenas eles, sua pequena família, seu mundo, seu início de linhagem...sua Gine!

E se eles compartilhavam dessa felicidade, Vegeta e Mika agora estavam longe disso, e talvez aquilo fosse o preço que estariam pagando por suas escolhas, por Mika ter dito sim, quando devia ter dito não, por Vegeta ter mantido um relacionamento mesmo sabendo que os dois jamais poderiam ficar juntos. Por um vinculo aceito pelos dois quando as responsabilidades do mesmo eram maiores que um simples amor juvenil.

Vegeta estava irritado no castelo, Mika não o atendia e se recusava a vê-lo ou falar com ele. e embora ele mantivesse firme o pulso e a conduta adotada para com a sayajin desde o dia que a deixou na casa real, Ele tinha preocupação para com ela, afinal, ele a amava, e amava demais. a guarda dela ficava de olho em tudo, a controlava em tudo, até forçando a jovem sayajin a comer, já que Mika estava se deprimindo ao ponto que nem ao menos comer queria. estava ficando comum a cada dia mais as travessas levadas a ela retornarem praticamente intocadas. Uma visita do médico e os índices da sayajin não estavam ideias. ela precisava reagir.

E lutando contra seu orgulho, Vegeta resolveu insistir mais uma vez indo até a garota na mansão real das montanhas. Ele sobiu até o quarto e viu que Mika estava encolhida em um canto do quarto. As cortinas fechadas mantinham qualquer luz longe, estava escuro quase como noite. ela parecia mais um ser das trevas que um sayajin. não saia dali, não ia ao escritório, não lia. segundo a serva ela não saia daquele canto a cama estava feita e apenas ela no canto.

Irritado, ele puxara as cortinas de uma só vez as abrindo e deixou a luz inundar o quarto. A luz que vinha de fora do quarto quase cegou a garota que escondeu a cabeça entre as mãos virando o rosto.

—Mika? – Vegeta chama a olhando a distância, não conseguia vê-la daquela forma, se sentia mal, ela estava definhando. – Como você está? — ele pergunta quase em tom de suplica, mas a garota nada responde, nem ao menos levantou os olhos para olha-lo. ele insiste e falar, mas tem apenas o silencio dela como resposta, a hostilidade da sayajin era nítida.

Vegeta não suportava mais aquilo, tinha que dá um basta, mesmo que pra isso passasse por cima dela mesma. Não poderia perder Mika, simplesmente a amava demais para aceitar aquilo. ele era culpado? ele era e sabia, tinha todas as suas doses de culpa e remorso, mas ele a amava e tudo que ele queria era cuida-la, coisa que agora ela o impedia.

Movido pela raiva e angustia, caminhou a passos largos até as janelas novamente e arrancou as cortinas e abriu todas as janelas dos ambientes, do quarto, a antessala, de tudo. e ele deu um grito a serva.

—Troque tudo, e limpe o quarto, as cortinas estão proibidas – Vegeta falou autoritário.

Mika o olhou com raiva nos olhos, mas não abriu a boca e nem ao menos se moveu. Mas Vegeta estava de saco cheio daquela atitude infantil dela. Segurando braço de Mika a levou escada a baixo. A jogando no sofá.

—Chega dessa droga, quer desistir mesmo de tudo? Ótimo, a porta está aberta, faça isso longe. longe de mim, dos meus olhos.

—é fácil falar quando se é autorizado a sair, quando se tem uma decisão realmente não é majestade? — Mika cospes as palavras com raiva encarando Vegeta – eu sou sua posse Vegeta, não foi isso que me fez? um maldito animal?

Ele podia ver, ouvir e sentir toda a mágoa dela, todo rancor, aquilo não faria bem para o filhote, definitivamente não era bom!

—Não...tem razão é fácil! Mas se quer ir vai! Te dou minha permissão. acha que eu te vejo assim? é a mulher da minha vida não um animal, então por amor eu digo, quer ir? pode sair Mika, tem minha permissão. só quero que saiba que você não tem mais nada, você não tem mais casa, amigos, um emprego...nada e nem ninguém por você, e a única pessoa que ainda se importa com você está aqui, ainda tenta fazer algo por você, mas você não liga, não se importa, não quer. tem raiva? ótimo! Eu também tenho Mika! Você mentiu, você fugiu, você colocou sua vida e do filhote em risco, você condenou seus amigos a tortura e se não fosse por clemencia eles estariam mortos! como você conseguiria olhar nos olhos de Bardock e dizer que por sua culpa, por sua irresponsabilidade a companheira dele seria morta? Você não ligou para ninguém, só pensou em si, e acha que somente eu ou meu pai somos egoístas? Por favor não seja hipócrita...não combina com você...então vá, eu não vou te impedir, quer saber eu não ligo mais – Vegeta fala – Só não vai morrer diante dos meus olhos, isso eu não vou suportar.

E nessa hora, os olhos de Mika lacrimejam, teria ela perdido tudo mesmo? Não restava mais nada para ela? seria apenas ela e o filhote...e Vegeta? mas ela definitivamente não o perdoava, sentia raiva e mágoa por tudo. Mas ouvi-lo falar que não ligava mais para ela a machucou profundamente, pois tudo que Mika estava passando foi por conta dessa droga de amor que tinha por ele. E como se odiou por ter sido boba e ingênua.

Calada, ela não se pronunciou ante a fala do príncipe. como seria a vida dela sozinha como nada em Sadala? ela e um filhote pequeno?

Ela não sabia, e os olhos para o lado de fora da casa brilhavam, mas era em uma angustia e melancolia da incerteza que carregava. sentiu-se covarde e incapaz. apenas levantou-se e voltou para o quarto. queria tanto ser corajosa outra vez, mas simplesmente o medo a dominou.

Vegeta, sem esperar mais por aquilo, apenas a deu as costas deixando Mika ali, ele decidiu que ficaria na casa por um tempo. Não aguentava o castelo, e queria aproveitar para tirar Mika desse torpor que ela estava, e se fosse preciso ser extremo, ele seria. Chamou a guarda e os servos e deu uma simples ordem:

—Ninguém poderá mais conversar com Mika, para nada, a menos que seja pertinente ao trabalho entenderam? ela quer se isolar, que fique isolada. ela quer atenção? ela não terá. se ela quer definhar que o faça sozinha.

Ele queria a sayajin completamente isolada de tudo e de todos. Era para trata-la como se ela não habitasse aquela casa. E assim as coisas começaram a ser feitas. Até mesmo Vegeta não falava ou a procurava, ele fazia os seus trabalhos como príncipe ali, e mandava ao castelo por Nappa, sua maldita sombra. todos relatórios, documentos, absolutamente tudo. refeições solitárias, o silencio da noite e a única coisa que não mudava era a angustia, medo e raiva que vinham de Mika que ele sentia pelo vinculo.

(...)

Bardock e Gine finalmente vão até a casa de Trace novamente e são bem recebidos pela sayajin. Gine fala sobre os pedidos agora de Linus com a sayajin mais calma e serena. Trace então avisou que havia um comunicador de longo alcance no laboratório de Linus, que quando falava com Paragus era sempre de lá, então os três vão até o local eles então entram em contato com o planeta Gortah, e Gine se identificou como amiga de Linus e contou a Paragus o que houve.

—Desgraçado! – rosnou o príncipe sayajin – Trace, me escuta, eu quero que pegue tudo de Linus, os projetos, em fim, pegue tudo e venha para Gortah, consegue fazer isso?

—Eu não posso, eu não piloto ou...

—Não se preocupe, eu e Gine nos incumbiremos dessa parte, eu providencio as saídas e todo o necessário e Gine pilota. o mais importante é o que podemos fazer para ajudar Linus agora? – Bardock se intromete na conversa

—Quem é você? – pergunta Paragus olhando o jovem.

—Sou Bardock,

—Humm, o filho de Konattsu, irmão caçula de Haku, não é? – Paragus pergunta inquisitivo

—De certo modo sim – Bardock responde contrariado, então explicou o que houve e aquilo deixou Paragus contente, não gostava das malditas leis criadas por sua linhagem, e ver Bardock a burlando o fez ficar feliz e confiar no jovem comandante sayajin, fora que para Paragus, amigos de Linus eram seus amigos.

—Bom, podemos nos reunir aqui, e pensar em algo, você é um guerreiro, não é? Eu e você podemos fazer algo, um plano.

—Não se esqueçam de mim – Gine se mete.

—Você não vai lutar! – Bardock fala firme

—Mas eu posso pilotar também – a sayajin defere e Bardock dá um sorriso, ela não aceitaria um não.

—Excelente! vamos montar algo – Paragus fala – eu tenho os antigos dados de antes de sair de Sadala, consigo acessar a colônia e ter informações privilegiadas.

—Vamos organizar tudo aqui e partiremos em dois dias no máximo, vou levar um homem de minha confiança também, com sua permissão – fala Bardock

—Desde que não seja Vegeta – Paragus fala rindo.

E todos riem

—Não meu príncipe, é outro, sei que ele apreciara estar novamente ao seu lado – Bardock fala.

—Haku – sussurrou sorrindo Paragus – é... conseguiu me cativar!

E com aquilo, Paragus parece mais confiante. Eles então conversam acertando os ponteiros e logo encerram a vídeo chamada.

Então os três se olham em concordância, o cronometro havia acabado de começar a contar. Trace então mostra a eles as capsulas e como guardar tudo de maneira simplificada, Gine já havia visto, mas Bardock se surpreende com aquela tecnologia, era no mínimo genial!

—Vocês duas começam aqui e eu vou falar com Vedis, vou providenciar a saída, mesma nave que usaram da ultima vez, ela pertence a vocês não é Trace? – pergunta Bardock e a sayajin consente.

—É um bom plano. – Fala Gine – traga Raditz quando voltar. vamos demorar por aqui.

Então despedindo-se, eles começam a fazer o combinado.

(...)

Ele batera naquela porta foi um tanto estranho, principalmente levando em conta que vivera ali tantos anos.

—Oi Haku! – fala Bardock dando um forte abraço no irmão que retribui.

—Não deveria estar aqui – fala o sayajin rindo.

—Eu não resisto – fala Bardock rindo – tenho algo pra você.

—E o que é? – pedi Haku curioso

—A possibilidade de fazer algo completamente errado e fora das leis de Sadala contra o nosso rei – Bardock fala de uma vez.

—Você ficou louco de vez! — repreende Haku exasperado

—é... talvez sim, você mesmo viu o que aconteceu com Gine, não me culpe por me rebelar – Bardock falou e Haku franziu a testa, ele odiou aquilo, odiou Shonnu e toda aquela palhaçada real como nunca odiara antes. ele gostava muito de Gine, mesmo diante de tudo.

—Qual é o lance? – pediu Haku.

—Vamos nos unir a Paragus para um resgate – Bardock fala baixo.

—Paragus? Tipo o príncipe Paragus? o meu antigo comandante? – Haku fala não acreditando, ele tinha uma grande admiração por Paragus, o príncipe herdeiro tinha uma visão completamente diferente da família e da linhagem dele, sempre quis saber como ele seria como rei, lutou várias vezes ao lado dele, e agora Haku estava na frente principal do exército sobre as ordens do general já que a tropa do príncipe fora redistribuída com sua partida de Sadala.

—Ele mesmo— Bardock fala com um curto sorriso de lado.

—Eu topo! seja qual for essa loucura e que Kami nos ajude e o papai não morra do coração! – fala o jovem apertando a mão do irmão.

—ótimo, partimos amanhã à noite do hangar principal, plataforma 28A

—Estarei lá! —Fala o jovem com um sorriso. era bom estar próximo do seu irmão novamente. Gine tinha toda razão, o laço de sangue deveria ser importante sim.

(...)

Na plataforma, uma das naves se preparava para partir em direção a Gortah. Bardock estava na plataforma conversando com Vedis. Mais uma vez o sayajin havia ajudado Bardock com a autorização de saída, mas a nave dessa vez era mais uma das de Linus. Haku chegou com uma bolsa e se aproximando de Bardock, cumprimenta o irmão e o sayajin do controle de missões.

—Está pronto? – Bardock pergunta – ainda dá tempo de desistir.

—Vamos nessa! – Haku dá um sorriso.

Eles se despedem de Vedis que colocou a saída como viagem a uma das colônias sayajins afastadas.

...

Trace estava com Gine na sala comum com Raditz no colo.

—Ah ele é uma gracinha – ria trace com Raditz no colo que gargalhava com a sayajin de cabelos loiros – vai ficar um rapazinho muito bonito, eu aposto! vai roubar coraçõeszinhos não é?

Gine ria com aquilo se divertindo e viu Haku entrando com Bardock na nave.

—Olha, esse então o pirralho vai também? —fala Haku puxando Raditz com a cauda para si. —será que vai servir para guerreiro? – fala Haku rindo e balançando Raditz com a cauda fazendo o pequeno sorri – ah ele vai sim! vai ganhar uma armadura logo, logo – então Haku aproximou Raditz de sua cabeça e murmurou ao encostar sua testa a dele – essa vai ser sua primeira missão escondida, shiii não conta pra ninguém – ele sorriu e Raditz apertou suas bochechas o fazendo rir.

—Bom, eu vou para a ponte de comando, alguém precisa decolar a nave afinal! — Gine fala e Bardock vai junto deixando trace e Haku juntos ali.

Bardock estava morrendo de ciúmes de Gine, ele viu o olhar do irmão para a sayajin se conteve, na verdade tudo que ele fazia quanto aquilo era se conter e se comportar. Logo a nave estava deixando o espaço aéreo de Sadala em direção a Gortah.

(...)

Mika estava quase enlouquecendo, ninguém falava com ela naquela casa, por mais que ela tentasse, e por Kami ela tentou, ela tentou se alimentar, ela tentou lutar contra aquilo, mas ela era simplesmente ignorada, seus dias se tornaram como uma prisão. Ela estava pronta para ceder, talvez porque estivesse totalmente quebrada, de coração, de alma e de espirito.

Ela caminhou a passos lentos para fora da mansão sendo seguida a distância por um dos guardas sayajin. a luz ainda tinha certo incomodo aos seus olhos, porque ela se fechara, mas ela havia tomado uma decisão.

estava um vento frio de final de tarde e ela havia colocado um casado por cima do longo vestido azul Royal que usava. Ela viu Vegeta sentado em baixo de uma arvore ao longe. E munida de forças resolveu se aproximar, afinal já faziam um mês que eles não se falavam, desde do incidente que quase matou ela, Gine e Linus. Estava tão só...tão necessitante de qualquer contato, de qualquer palavra, de afago, que os pés movidos pelo desespero pararam frente a ele.

A magoa, a raiva tudo aquilo ainda existia, mas existia outros pesos juntos aquilo, talvez por sonhar com seu pequeno filhote, ela decidira lutar, parecia-lhe mais que ele a dava forças, e não ao contrário. então ela queria lutar por ele, e acreditar nas palavras de Vegeta mais uma vez, por que no fundo de tudo ela o amava, e o que faria além se todo o preço já havia sido pago por eles? por ela? o que de pior ainda poderia vir? ela sabia que no fim não havia mais nada.

Vegeta olhou para cima, vendo a face da garota, uma face de receio e constrangimento. Ela se ajoelhou e abraçou Vegeta chorando se rendendo nos braços do príncipe dos sayajins. e talvez o fizera no momento certo, já que Vegeta realmente estava decidido a dar um fim aquilo, perante o pai, perante tudo. ele não estava amis suportando a ver daquele modo, o machucava como nada havia o ferido antes.

O sayajin a puxou entre suas pernas e a abraçou contra o seu peito a aninhando com carinho, Mika não via sua face que agora tinha um sorriso vitorioso e satisfeito. Ela se rendera, finalmente ela se rendera aquilo e aceitou seu cuidado, seu amor.

Mika chorava copiosamente e Vegeta a apertava com força e afagava seus cabelos.

—sshhih! não chore – ele fala segurando o rosto de Mika e secando as lagrimas com os polegares.

—M—me...me... desculpe...eu...sou uma tola – fala a garota engasgando com soluços de um choro intenso.

—Ei! Não fique assim, eu estou aqui com você, eu sempre vou estar entendeu? – Vegeta fala – por você e pra você, pra sempre Mika, é a minha mulher!

Eles ficam ali abraçados por algum tempo, apenas entre carinhos sem palavras. então Mika encosta seus lábios no de Vegeta, ele podia sentir o gosto salgado das lagrimas, mas não se importava, ele a tinha novamente e isso bastava.

Ele aprofunda o beijo o tornando mais intenso e cheio de desejo, Mika vai se rendendo aos braços do sayajin e se permitindo ser tocada e acariciada por ele e não demora logo ele estava a possuindo novamente. Ali mesmo, com desejo e com vontade.

Os dois ficam um tempo até o frio falar mais alto e eles se vestirem e entrarem para a casa indo direto para a cama, a gestação de Mika estava já bem avançada e faltava pouco mais de dois meses para o filhote nascer, então ela precisava agora de todo cuidado e atenção que cabia, bem como ele a obrigara agora a se alimentar como se devia.

E Vegeta decidiu que faria tudo para mantê-la sobre seu domínio, sua possessividade havia atingido um nível inimaginável, essa era a verdade, havia se tornado controlador e manipulador. um amor que já estava acima da razão

(...)

Shonnu ainda não entendia o que havia acontecido, as ervas simplesmente não fizeram efeito algum, por um lado ela estava grata e aliviada por aquilo, mas por outro ela não queria estar carregando uma cria, pelo menos não naquele instante, ela tinha planos e queria a sua maldita tropa! e carregar aquele vermezinho dentro de si atrapalhava isso, já bastava ter que fingir estar grávida e carregar aquela barriga falsa. Agora teria que ficar completamente reclusa, já que depois que supostamente ganhar o fedelho ainda teria que dá a luz de verdade e era odioso isso.

O rei por outro lado estava satisfeito e mandou ser dada completa atenção à saúde de Shonnu e da cria que ela carregava. Sabze havia se afeiçoado aquela femea sayajin, ele se vinculara a ela, e mesmo que ele jamais a dissesse, ele a amava, e agora ela estar carregando um herdeiro seu, do seu sangue, o deixou ainda mais ligado a sayajin, mal sabia ela o poder que estava começando a exercer sobre o rei dos sayajins.

Sabze, queria Shonnu agora incondicionalmente em seu quarto. Dividiriam ele tal como seria se ela fosse a atual rainha e com isso vários murmúrios surgiram no castelo. Mas Shonnu viu isso como a resposta aos seus problemas, ela o convenceria a fazer a tropa. Montaria uma força especial sayajin para invasões e dominações de planetas.

...

Em mais um daqueles dias, Shonnu estava treinando sozinha com muita intensidade no domo real, e Sabze estava na sala do trono em uma reunião. ela deveria estar treinando com um tutor apropriado, mas passara por cima de tudo, ela queria apenas extravasar suas frustrações.

A sayajin estava forçando seu corpo ao máximo, sempre treinava de forma intensa, mas após um movimento ela sentiu uma dor muito forte no baixo ventre e caiu de joelhos gritando pela dor. O soldado da guarda real que acompanhava Shonnu, viu a sayajin se contorcendo de dor e logo viu algumas gotas de sangue começarem a pingar no chão. Ele pegou a princesa no colo e correu para a ala médica do castelo sem perder tempo. A equipe logo recebeu a sayajin e o médico real tomou frente a situação da princesa.

...

A reunião estava na metade, quando foi interrompida por um dos soldados dando um recado a Konattsu. O sayajin se aproximou do rei e falou o ocorrido próximo ao ouvido do seu soberano. O rei imediatamente encerrou a reunião com alguns chefes de departamento e se dirigiu a ala médica.

Ele foi recebido pelo médico de sua confiança e o mesmo o levou a um quarto reservado onde Shonnu estava deitada adormecida com várias medicações ligadas a ela, e vários monitores a acompanhava.

—O que aconteceu? – Sabze pergunta sem rodeios.

—Majestade, a princesa começou a sofrer um aborto – o médico falou.

—Como assim? como algo desse tipo foi acontecer? – rosnara entre dentes de forma que assustava muito o sayajin médico.

—bom, ela exagerou, eu não sei dizer o quanto, mas o corpo dela atingiu um ponto de ruptura, a cria está em risco, ela perdeu uma quantidade grande de sangue e estamos fazendo o possível, mas se conseguirmos manter a cria ela terá que ficar acamada até ganhar o filhote.

—Faça todo o necessário. A transfira para o quarto real, eu quero esse filhote entendeu? — determinou o rei.

O médico anuiu e providenciou a transferência da princesa para o quarto do rei como ordenado.

Naquele dia, a cabeça do monarca não estava funcionando como ele queria, não conseguia se concentrar e com aquilo achava-se patético, porque a vontade o gritava para estar ao lado de Shonnu. em vez disso, ele trancou-se no seu escritório durante todo dia, assim não deixaria sua fraqueza a mostra e muito menos sucumbiria a vontade de seu coração.

(...)

A viagem foi levemente conturbada, já que Bardock tentava manter o controle do seu ciúme e Haku queria ficar próximo a Gine conversando com a sayajin e brincando com Raditz, a verdade é que Haku ficava imaginando como seria se Gine estivesse com ele e não com Bardock. e esse anseio de Haku era tão intenso, que Bardock podia sentir e ver estampado nos olhos e nos gestos do irmão. E se amaldiçoou por ter trago Haku, mas o irmão era seu amigo e sabia que poderia confiar nele cegamente em relação a tudo, menos quando o assunto era Gine, nesse assunto ele não vacilava, pelo menos não mais!

...

Eles estavam adentrando a atmosfera de Gortah e ao pousar foram recebidos por Paragus e Bura. Ele foi extremamente receptivo, e Trace que era acostumada a eles como se fossem da mesma família tomou frente aquela pequena comitiva de resgate.

Logo eles estavam andando rumo a instalação no planeta. Àquela altura uma grande construção acontecia, era como um grande forte que servia de castelo temporariamente. Muitas coisas haviam evoluído desde da instalação de Paragus e Bura naquele planeta, e Bardock e Gine olhavam curiosos para tudo. Era um novo império em construção e ascensão. um criado pelo lado tecnológico sayajin.

Bura adorou Raditz e Gine, e logo as sayajins conversavam abertamente, já que Gine não era como as outras guerreiras tradicionais sayajins o que fez Bura gostar dela. fora que a sayajin por si só já exibia sua exuberante barriguinha saliente que deixava a plena seu estimado herdeiro.

Logo todos estavam almoçando juntos a uma grande mesa, e Paragus apresentou parte do seu trabalho atual naquele planeta. Os olhos de Bardock e Haku brilhavam diante de tanta possibilidade, Paragus era brilhante. realmente tê-lo como rei teria sido um grande avanço para Sadala. um avanço não forjado em guerras e tomadas, mas um real avanço cientifico.

Bardock cumprimentou a família de Mika que agora viviam lá. No início eles tiveram um pouco de problema em aceitar o fato de serem dados como proscritos, mas depois de estarem ali e tudo que estava acontecendo naquele planeta, estavam cada fez mais confiantes e inclinados a Paragus. fora que ali tinham prestigio e reconhecimento, esse que nunca fora dado em Sadala.

Bardock vira vários sayajins ali e ele soube por Paragus que eram proscritos, muitos haviam aceitado o seu chamado e talvez aquilo estava fazendo o império emergir tão rápido.

O pai de Mika pediu notícias de sua filha, e do que aconteceu, mas Bardock contou que a proibição o atingiu também, e que ele não via Mika desde que pousaram naquele dia.

Então finalmente se reunindo em uma bela e espaçosa sala, os dois irmãos de Mika, Haku, Gine e Bardock se juntaram a Paragus para traçarem o resgate de Linus, e isso teria que ser o mais rápido possível.

Após algumas horas de planejamento eles resolvem atuar, com tudo cronometrado, partiriam em uma hora exata com destino a colônia. Ninguém poderia saber que Linus ficaria ali, para todos os fins ele seria dado como morto afinal, tudo que Paragus não precisava naquele instante era uma guerra contra o domínio sayajin, afinal ele não tinha um exercito ainda capaz de ir contra tal força.

Então na hora certa decolaram, Gine estava na pilotagem ela havia deixado Raditz sobre os cuidados de Trace caso qualquer coisa acontecesse ou desse errado. a nave teria que ficar na atmosfera e na hora certa se aproximaria com uma manobra para resgatar os sayajins.

Bardock deu um beijo intenso em Gine e Haku desviou o olhar pouco antes deles colocarem uma máscara feita por Bura que cobria completamente o rosto dos sayajins como um capacete todo escuro. O traje escuro facilitaria a infiltração e eles eram imperceptíveis a radar de leitura tanto de energia quanto térmica. Com um salto, os sayajins mergulham na atmosfera e logo estavam num ponto remoto do planeta.

—Pra lá – aponta Shinto— o irmão mais velho de Mika olhando em um visor no pulso, esse que captava a leitura de Linus e dos mapas transferidos por Paragus.

Todos consentiram e logo vão em direção ao local. Chegando lá eles ocultam-se usando as mesmas pulseiras que Linus havia feito para ele, Gine e Mika durante a caça as esferas. Assim que anoiteceu e ficou escuro, a deixa deles finalmente aconteceu.

Cada um em um ponto certo rendeu o guarda sayajin os neutralizando, e logo estavam na cela dos prisioneiros, nas masmorras. Nenhum alarme havia soado, ninguém havia ainda se dado conta da presença deles ali.

Haku estava do lado de fora vigiando junto com Shinto, e Bardock entrou com Yuzu e quebraram a fechadura.

Linus estava deitado em uma pequena cama quando ouviu o barulho. Mas ao ver os capacetes ele soube que era coisa de Paragus e Bura.

—Vamos! – fala Bardock jogando uma capsula para Linus. O sayajin estava bem machucado e cheio de marcas, mas sorriu com certo alivio ao ver amigos – assim ele chamaria se estavam ali por ele – o ajudando.

Bardock se aproximou e quebrou as algemas de contenção de poder que estava em Linus, e o sayajin pode finalmente retirar a coleira que o rastreava. Eles trouxeram um corpo e colocaram a coleira nele. truques que Linus faria de olhos fechados, driblar coleiras rastreadoras sayajins. Linus vestiu o traje que estava na capsula e colocou a máscara a pressionando e virando a espécie de capacete. Eles então saíram da cela e com várias rajadas de ki destroem o lugar incendiando tudo e assim disparando os alarmes.

Eles saem muito rápido ali, no mesmo instante que os alarmes começaram a soar alto em todo o planeta. Os sayajins ascendem sem tempo a perder para a atmosfera, Bardock havia dado o sinal para Gine, que deixou a nave correr pela superfície permitindo que os sayajins entrassem rapidamente e a nave que tinha a porta do convés de desembarque aberto e pressurizado. com a presença finalmente de todos ali, Gine com as leituras de presença apitando no painel da nave, decolou o mais rápido que pode já colocando a nave em dobra para o hiperespaço.

Finalmente com o alivio do plano ter dado certo, Gine deixou a nave em piloto automático e foi para a sala comum da nave, onde os sayajins estavam retirando as máscaras.

—Bem-vindo de volta amigo! – fala a sayajin abraçando Linus forte, em meio a choro.

—Obrigada Gi, sabia que podia confiar em você – murmurou Linus.

Bardock deu um leve rosnado e Gine sorriu de lado soltando Linus e abraçando Bardock. O sayajin enrolou sua cauda possessivamente na cintura da sayajin que fez o mesmo com ele. o que fez Linus sorrir do ciúme, guerreiros eram de fato territorialistas demais. Haku, que os viu daquela forma torceu os lábios e se retirou indo se trocar, na verdade apenas evitava se condoer da felicidade do irmão. estava tão tomado de ciúmes e desde que pudera estar lado a lado de Gine tão abertamente novamente o fez despertar tudo aquilo outra vez, o que tornara ainda mais sofrível, uma vez que ele não conseguia outra sayajin atingir seu coração.

—Como está a Trace? – perguntou Linus

—Está bem, ela está em Gorta, a sua espera – fala Gine.

—Obrigada! eu sei que pode soar cansativo, mas eu sabia que podia contar com você. não é como os outros – fala o lilás – e pelo visto você também não – falou olhando para Bardock que desviou o olhar corando levemente.

Eles começam a conversar enquanto Linus comeu algo descente, algo que não o fazia a dias naquele lixo de colônia, e ali ele contou sobre algumas descobertas recentes.

Após chegarem em Gortah, Linus decidiu ajudar Paragus com as cúpulas de amadurecimento da nova linha de filhotes que conseguiram projetar. projeto esse que Bardock não havia tido o prazer de ver, mas quando finamente o viu, ficou impressionado com aquilo, até onde eles haviam conseguido ir. Ele tinha dois meses até a próxima missão, então ele, Gine e Haku decidiram ficar em Gortah com a autorização de Paragus e ajudar no que fosse preciso. 


	22. Uma rede de mentiras

Paragus, como rei, era eficiente e tinha de muita visão comercial, essas que não iam de encontro a vertente sayajin de economia, mas em alguns pontos andavam lado a lado, mesmo que ele não chamasse a atenção do império, pois ele ainda não a queria para si. Ele fazia aliados pequenos e assim ia crescendo pelas sombras, mas em meio a uma dessas reuniões um assunto chamara sua atenção, uma busca que alguns faziam por uma tal joia do poder.

Ele havia ouvido algo sobre isso a muito tempo, quando ainda estava em Sadala, e foi o próprio Vegeta que havia mencionado algo. Paragus decidiu pesquisar sobre a tal joia mais a fundo, embora não desse total credibilidade a mesma. Para ele, contos eram contos e nada mais que isso.

Gine e Linus mantiveram para si o segredo das esferas, achavam que na hora certa eles retomariam a busca. Fora que o tempo em que Gine, Haku e Bardock estiveram em Gortah, serviu de proximidade entre os sayajins e também ao próprio Paragus. E esse em especial deu asas a Linus, tudo que ele precisasse, um novo lar e asilo em Gortah como seu chefe de tecnologia. E para Linus aquilo seria bom, já que tivera que deixar suas coisas em Sadala e todo o seu legado lá, mas ali em Gortah ele poderia trabalhar em suas tecnologias e aprimoramentos e quem usufruiria de tal era o reino de Gortah.

Bardock, no tempo que ficou ali, auxiliou Paragus na manutenção militar, dando algumas ideias de barreiras e proteção extra para o planeta bem como aproveitar aquela raça de forma mais eficiente até seu novo exército estar pronto para seguir. Assim como Haku, ambos os sayajins tinham uma grande frente de liderança, embora ainda fossem jovens comandantes eles tinham um grande futuro ainda ante o exército espacial sayajin.

Haku se juntou a Paragus e viu várias coisas que o rei de Gortah queria trazer para o planeta, era estranho para Haku que sempre imaginou Paragus como o rei dos sayajins o ver agora como o rei de uma raça completamente diferente, mas estava empolgado por tudo aquilo. Não que simplesmente eles estavam dando as costas a Sadala, mas apenas tinham agora alianças e essas eram sempre importantes, principalmente depois do último feito de Sabze.

Gine se encantou com o planeta como um todo. Tinha climas variados, uma boa fauna e flora nativa, e Gine particularmente se dera bem com o povo nativo daquele planeta que era por si só uma raça dócil e pacifica, mas que ela não sabia ainda que estava sendo mudada em sua origem para ser o que eram os sayajins.

Gine, então junto de Trace andara muito levando junto Raditz para nadar, colher frutos, conhecer o planeta com suas culturas e outras coisas, fora as inclusões da sayajin com protocolos de ajustes aeroespacial, mas o tempo passaria rápido e logo teriam que voltar. Trace tinha que ir com eles e retornaria em pouco tempo para ficar com Linus novamente já que a sua autorização de saída de Sadala estava perto de expirar. Ela serviria de ponte entre Sadala e Gorta, já que Linus nunca mais poderia retornar ao planeta natal e nunca mais veria sua família. Tudo isso graças a Sabze.

E na verdade era fato que nenhum deles soube o que de fato houvera com Mika, todos os contatos com a sayajin foram definitivamente cortados. E aquilo de certo angustiava Gine e mesmo que Bardock não tocasse mais no assunto, ela sabia que ele também sofria pela melhor amiga.

De volta a Sadala, o grupo pode retornar a suas atividades, pois Bardock sairia em missão em breve, já Gine precisaria cumprir uma sessão longa de punição disciplinar militar. Rebaixada agora, ela precisaria recomeçar e com isso provavelmente ficaria presa as tropas de Sadala e a serviços exaustivos de gabinete. Isso até ela conseguir novamente autorização para fazer missões e sabe-se lá quando poderia ao menos cogitar novamente sua patente de capitã. Talvez morreria sem tê-la novamente. Mas pensando no lado prático da coisa, Gine teria muito tempo disponível para o seu pequeno espivitadinho de cabelos longos.

(...)

Shonnu estava acamada todo esse tempo, Sabze nem ao menos queria ouvir qualquer assunto relacionado e ela sair dali e quebrar as ordens do médico real. Ele deixou ordens específicas para a princesa sayajin não se levantar para nada, a barriga da sayajin já estava despontada e era um pouco mais da metade da gestação, e àquela altura Shonnu já sentia o filhote mexer dentro de si, e sentia o fluxo de energia vindo dele, não era grande coisa na sua visão. Mais como ela poderia comparar? Nunca tivera um filhote, não tinha instinto materno, não tinha vontade ou prazer naquela condição. Para ela aquilo que crescia dentro dela assemelhava-se a um parasita; ora, vivia às custas do seu hospedeiro, roubava-lhe energia, alimento, oxigênio. Sem ela ele não vivia, logo, parasita era a melhor definição do que era um bebê na concepção de Shonnu. Um parasitinha fraco, inútil que ainda a obrigaria a cuida-lo até ele poder o fazer por si só. Era muito ruim. Bebes deveriam vir de capsulas não de um corpo. Ele era inútil e agora a tornava uma inútil. Havia muito para ela culpar naquele pequeno vermezinho que revirava suas entranhas.

A sayajin real queria ao menos sair daquela cama, caminhar pelo palácio, fazer qualquer coisa. Não estava mais aguentando aquilo. Era uma maldita tortura para sua mente e certamente se não treinasse ela ficaria fraca e definharia, podia até ver seus músculos fracos. Ela bufou novamente deixando a revista que lia de lado. Era um saco tudo aquilo. Absolutamente tudo!

A equipe médica estava atenta a tudo, monitorava a princesa sayajin constantemente, exames e análises e talvez isso a irritasse tanto, mas enquanto a princesa sayajin era monitorada de perto, Mika também era monitorada, mas a distância já que a sayajin até então não demonstrara nenhum problema durante a gestação do filhote, impressionantemente a sayajin parecia ter uma saúde de ferro, mesmo depois da punição sofrida. E agora ela poderia ganhar a cria nas próximas semanas e isso deixaria os envolvidos sempre prontos para agirem principalmente porque o príncipe Vegeta estava fora em missão.

(...)

Embora, os ânimos entre Vegeta e Bardock não tivessem o melhor alinhamento. A única coisa que restara em parte de Bardock para com o sayajin real foi uma dívida pelo fato de Vegeta interceder por Gine perante o rei. Mas haviam ainda as maculas pelo que houvera com Mika, coisa que o próprio Vegeta não contara a Bardock.

—Como esta está? Digo, depois de tudo e...

—Está bem. Quer dizer, foi difícil no começo, mas ela aceitou as coisas como devem ser, e alias nós estamos bem agora – Vegeta fala firme

—Você pode dizer que ela está bem, mas eu acreditar já é outra história. – Bardock fala sistemático – me dizer que ela aceitou? Como as coisas devem ser Vegeta? Eu conheço sua linhagem, sem bem como vocês fazem as coisas.

—Acredite no que quiser, eu não me importo – Vegeta replica – Mika só aprendeu que não pode ir contra o rei.

—Claro que não, você nunca se importa com nada. Ela aprendeu o lugar dela não é? O lugar que você a considerou merecedora desde a primeira vez que colocou suas malditas mãos nela. Acabou com a vida dela; – Bardock fala irritado se levantando e indo para o se quarto.

Bardock dava graças a kami ser uma missão curta, queria sair o mais rápido possível da tropa de Vegeta, não havia amizade, não havia lealdade, não havia nada além da pequena gratidão por Vegeta, eu não bastava porque para Bardock tudo era consequência do primeiro ato egoísta de Vegeta para com Mika. Como ele havia engolido as coisas até ali, tudo que ele fizera foi solicitar uma mudança para tropa principal do general para ficar junto a Haku, não cabia a ele futuro ali, ele não queria mais servir de forma alguma a família real diretamente pois seu desprezo por ela havia crescido imensuravelmente e enquanto Sabze e Shonnu ali estivessem presente, ali residiria o ódio do sayajin. Antes servir ao general que eles, pela primeira vez achou que Gine estava melhor do que ele no assunto missão, mesmo que ela fizesse parte de batedores terrestre agora e não saísse do planeta. Fora as enormes pilhas de trabalho.

Deitado no seu quarto, ele fitava o teto ponderando, poderia solicitar uma tropa com Gine e Haku e mais alguns sayajins, isso daria vazão para achar o restante das esferas, ficar ao lado de sua pequena e longe dos problemas reais sayajins. Mesmo que não tivesse nada em mente a pedir para as tais esferas, era útil ter algo tão poderoso guardado, uma carta na manga, e ainda poderia ter sua própria tropa de vigia planetária. Afinal as colônias sempre sofriam alguma invasão, ele poderia achar planetas comissionados e ele precisava de dinheiro, sempre. Mas tinha o problema de Gine ainda estar suspensa de atuação espacial. Bom, era um plano a ser maturado com calma. Quem sabe...

(...)

Vegeta havia chego naquela madrugada a Sadala, e ao chegar na mansão encontrou Mika acordada ainda. A sayajin estava no escritório fazendo algumas pesquisas, embora não houvesse mais nada para ela em questão de trabalho, ela focou em suas próprias pesquisas e estudos solos. Precisava ocupar a mente de alguma forma ou enlouqueceria. O bebê andava agitado, e embora ela constantemente lesse para ele, ou conversasse com ele, era como se aquele pequeno filhotinho fosse uma pequena extensão brutinha do pai. Lembrava-se de Gine reclamando juntamente dos chutes e remexidas do pequeno Raditz no final da gestação, talvez fosse o sangue guerreiro que os fizessem ser tão agitados. Os olhos cansados ergueram-se vendo Vegeta parado no arco da porta e ela lhe sorriu. Sem perder mais tempo, Vegeta aproximou-se da sayajin e a beijou terna e sofredoramente, mas ao afastar-se, mesmo que Mika tivesse um sorriu nos lábios, ele via a melancólica através dos olhos dela. E aquilo o fez apenas instigá-la a falar.

—Sinto falta disso...de ser útil — fala a sayajin ao se levantar finalmente abraçando Vegeta— sinto falta de todos, de andar pela cidade. De ver as pessoas de... Respirar Vegeta.

—Breve voltara a fazer isso. Assim que esse filhote dar o ar da sua graça – Vegeta fala tocando a barriga da sayajin e sentiu o forte chute do filhote e sorriu. Ao menos a energia dele era bem forte, restava saber se teria também um bom poder de luta e o principal, se usaria tal poder, porque ainda corria risco do filhote nascer sem ímpeto algum de guerreiro.

—Promete? – pediu Mika o olhando nos olhos.

—Prometo – Vegeta fala – até lá, vou trazer alguns trabalhos para você se distrair, já que fiquei sabendo que o novo interprete está com serviço extra, não é tão bom quanto você para a central.

Mika deu um amplo sorriso com isso com aquele comentário, para ela restava apenas acreditar e confiar em Vegeta, porque agora era tudo que tinha, ele e o seu pequeno filhote.

O sayajin real não hesitara em pega-la no colo e subir para o quarto. A amando, mesmo que estivesse no fim da gestação ele ainda apreciava cada parte dela. No fim, ela deitara em seus braços agarrando-se num sono cansado. Deveria ser realmente exaustivo carregar aquela barriga toda. Mas vegeta ainda ficou acordado um tempo apenas fitando o teto pensativo. A mão deslizara pela barriga saliente e baixa, sentia as vigorosas mexidas do filhote. Não sabiam se era um menino, ou uma menina. Deixaram aquilo para a hora de nascer e era aquele momento que estava deixando Vegeta apreensivo com o que viria depois. Havia muito em jogo. Shonnu grávida de seu pai e uma imensa incógnita sobre o trono sayajin. Ele cuidadosamente afastou Mika e levantou-se. Caminhou até o terceiro quarto do corredor oeste onde ficava a suíte principal da casa. A porta estava sempre destrancada e ele entrou no quarto acendendo a luz vendo o canto destinado ao filhote que estava todo pronto. Das luzinhas, dos móveis, brinquedos, roupas... Ela fora completamente detalhista em tudo. Cuidadosa. Era notável a ansiedade e o carinho pela espera dela pelo filho deles.

Aquilo o incomodou. Se o filho ou filha fosse forte o bastante para um trono, seria tirado dos braços dela, se fosse fraco demais poderia ser mantido com ela, mas seu pai também poderia decidir por afasta-la de Sadala com cria e tudo.

Torcer contra, ou a favor?

Era melhor deixar que o destino se incumbisse daquilo.

(...)

Shonnu estava no quarto, já havia um silencio no castelo e Sabze ressonava na cama pesadamente, ela então se levantou indo a varanda. A barriga bem saliente já pesava para a sayajin, o risco inicial já havia se passado, mas mesmo assim, as ordens eram de repulso. A sayajin foi liberada apenas para pequenas caminhadas pelo palácio e seus jardins, para comer no salão e somente isso. Shonnu estava recruza ali e assim se sentia, como uma prisioneira de guerra.

Ela olhou em direção a capital que tinha tantas luzes acesas ainda, mesmo sendo madrugada, Sadala era realmente a capital mais bonita do império sayajin. Ela tinha apego e fascínio pelo seu lar. Ela não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficara ali apenas olhando e pensando nas suas batalhas ainda não travadas. Sabze notou a ausência da sayajin na cama, e embora parecesse ter um sono pesado, ele não o tinha tanto assim. Ele se levantou indo até ela a abraçou por trás e deixando as mãos repulsarem sobre o ventre da sayajin sentindo os movimentos da cria que estava ali. E embora ele não soubesse ainda o poder de luta, tinha uma boa energia. Não tão forte para ser inacreditável, ou especial, mas ainda assim, energia de um sangue guerreiro. Ao menos mexia-se e agitava como um.

—Perdeu o sono? — sussurrou Sabze ao ouvido da sayajin depositando pequenos beijos pelo pescoço dela que suspirou.

—Lamento meu rei pela perturbação ao seu sono, não foi minha intensão tira-lo do seu repouso, estou apenas...incomodada.

—Não gosto que fique assim! O que está afligindo a minha rainha? – fala o sayajin ainda beijando o pescoço de Shonnu e acariciando levemente o corpo da sayajin.

—Sabe o que quero. Eu ainda não desisti da minha tropa – Shonnu fala pensativa – tenho tantas ideias, mas se recusa a me ouvir. Sei que não tenho esse direito, mas realmente me incomodo. Estou entedia, estou fraquejando, não posso treinar, não posso viver! Estou sufocando, Sabze.

Ele respirou levemente irritado e contrariado. De fato Shonnu era uma sayajin forte, mas ele preocupava-se e por vezes a tratara mais como um bibelô frágil, mas era assim que ele a via desde que ela fora hospitalizada. Não que a achasse fraca. Mas tinha receios, por ela e pelo filhote. Mas tinha de concordar, como pedir a uma guerreira forte e impetuosa, que estava frente a uma das mais dominadoras tropas que simplesmente deitasse numa cama e esperasse uma cria nascer?

"é o preço para essa gestação majestade, a cria é frágil, o corpo da mãe oscila em mantê-la"

A voz do médico ecoara na mente de Sabze. Uma cria que estava fragilizada desde o momento que ela tivera a ameaça de abortagem.

—Terá sua tropa – o rei determina – assim que tiver essa cria e o médico disser que não há mais risco a você, tem meu aval – ele fala e Shonnu deu um sorriso – e deixarei participar do conselho para ocupar seus dias. Sua voz e suas ideias são de valor e importância para mim.

A sayajin se virou com os olhos brilhando e Sabze a puxa beijando de forma necessitada e urgente e puxando para a cama. Ela simplesmente conseguiria ter dele tudo que o quisesse. Talvez seu medo não fosse só pela cria, mas sim por ela. Muito embora o palpitasse animadamente a ideia de que quem estaria no trono seria um filho deles.

(...)

Quando ele chegou naquela madrugada. Topou a cena mais ciumenta de sua vida, outro macho em seu lugar. E Bardock sorriu da cena com aquele pequeno e gorducho bolinho de cabelos negros que dormia agarrado a mãe, a cauda estava tão enroscada a ela que talvez só cortando para o tirar dali. Fora que Gine parecia exausta, cercada de planilhas e pastas, pelo visto o general pegara pesado com a sayajin.

Mas por Kami, ele estava louco de saudade dela, do corpo, do cheiro de fundir-se a ela.

—Lamento bolinha de pelo! – ele ronronou ao juntar as pastas silenciosamente as colocando sobre uma poltrona e então com muito cuidado desenrolara a cauda de Raditz e lentamente o levou para o seu quarto o cobrindo e deixando algum bichinho perto para ele enroscar-se.

De volta ao seu quarto, ele tirara a sua armadura e o traje, aproveitava aquela camisolinha que Gine usava extremamente provocante e com muita agilidade tirara a calcinha da sua mulher abrindo as pernas dela e afundando-se no meio embriagando-se com a pequena intimidade e quando a língua deslizou por ela, ouviu Gine gemer em meio ao sono e sorriu. Que belo olá era aquele que a daria.

Gine acordara com o corpo sendo despertado pelas ondas de prazer, a saudade do marido a fizera agarra-lo, ambos dedicado aquilo e logo ela o sentia penetrar fundo a deixando de quatro sobre a cama. O aperto em seu seio, os rosnados e gemidos de ambos os faziam ser parecidos com animais acasalando. E Gine sentia o membro grosso de Bardock a preenchendo até fundo, a respiração forte dele que chocava-se no seu ouvido e a excitava ainda mais quando misturado aos sons gemidos roucos dele. A cauda dele enroscara-se a coxa dela e apertava com força e a cauda dela que envolvera o bíceps dele o marcava por igual. Ele sentiu ela aperta tanto seu membro no meio daquele úmido calor que era o núcleo dela. Era demais para se processar.

—Gi eu vou...

—Mete fundo – gemera suplicante a sayajin, sentindo o empurrar vigoroso do corpo sentindo o choque do quadril do marido a estocando e ele segurara o queixo dela puxando o rosto e mordendo o pescoço de Gine quando urrou afundando-se uma última vez dentro dela jorrando.

As respirações ainda descompassadas com os corpos agitados e intensos, sorriram, e então o choro os fizera gargalhar. Gine encolheu-se nos lençóis e apontou para a porta.

—Sua vez de dar boa noite pra ele!

—Ah sua manipuladorazinha! Me comprou com sexo?

—Um sexo gostoso e de saudade – ele murmurou escondida nas cobertas rindo.

O sayajin vestira uma cueca boxer e foi de encontro ao seu pequeno bolinho de cabelos no quarto dele.

(...)

Mika depois de tomar um café da manhã completo, saiu da casa e seguiu caminhando para o solário que tinha em anexo a mesma. Vegeta havia mandando fazer como o jardim que havia no castelo e deu um piano para Mika de presente, tentava pequenas coisas para amenizar os dias dela e alegra-la novamente, e naquela manhã a sayajin queria fazer aquilo, tocar o instrumento estava bem disposta, estava descansada, e o filhote estava incrivelmente calmo, era uma poderosa combinação.

Vegeta acordou com a melodia suave e triste tocando em toda a casa real. Sentou-se na cama espreguiçando-se, geralmente ele gostava dela tocando, apreciava na verdade e se divertia, mas parecia relativamente diferente naquela manhã. Ele se vestiu e desceu as escadas e acompanha o som até o solário. A sayajin estava ali sentada com os olhos fechados enquanto dedilhava a triste melodia, era algo tão triste e melancólico que incomodava. Sayajins eram muito sensíveis a sons e cheiros e por esse motivo aquela música em especial incomodava tanto, porque as notas podiam ser sentidas e elas, aquela combinação de Mika era quase como um adeus, e aquilo incomodava o coração de Vegeta de forma angustiante.

—Ei! — chamou Vegeta trazendo a sayajin de volta – que tal uma volta nas cascatas termais? Podemos relaxar o dia todo e... Pode ler o novo livro que eu te trouxe.

Mika assentiu com um sorriso, quem embora fosse feliz, transparecia a mesma melancolia de sempre.

Então em um esforço para se levantar da banqueta do piado ela sentiu uma forte dor no baixo ventre levando as mãos segurando, era como se algo fosse literalmente cair de si essa era a sensação. O liquido cristalino começara a escorrer molhando o vestido da sayajin e formando uma poça aos seus pés e Mika olhava assustada para Vegeta que estava tão surpreso quanto ela. A única grande experiencia que ela tivera com partos fora com Gine e não foi nada bonito, na verdade a traumatizou muito. Vegeta sem pensar muito pegara a sayajin no colo e acionando o scouter ele se conecta com o médico avisando do ocorrido. Subira as escadas rápido e a colocou sobre a cama vendo as pequenas caretas de dor dela que ainda sorriu.

—Não é tão ruim assim – murmurou – acho que dá pra aguentar.

—Bom, eu não sei como é isso. Se está bem, eu fico aliviado – disse Vegeta, mas na mente a angustia o acometia, porque agora era a hora da verdade sobre o destino daquele filhote sayajin.

Como havia sido conversado e determinado pelo rei fora criado um protocolo para aquilo a fim de proteger se houvesse de fato o segredo do trono real, então toda a guarda foi dispensada pelo príncipe sayajin sobre um código especifico que era autorizado pelo rei, ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo, simplesmente não era para ficar ninguém ali, nem mesmo Nappa tinha autorização o que irritara o sayajin grandalhão. Mas ordens reais eram para serem obedecidas.

...

Era bem cedo quando Konattsu bateu na porta do rei que permitiu a sua entrada.

—Meu rei, chegou a hora. O filhote está a caminho, a equipe médica já está embarcando, deseja acompanhar?

Sabze o olhou e respirou fundo, era a primeira vertente de verdade, ali seria tomada a decisão, se o filhote de Vegeta servisse para o trono, então o filhote que Shonnu precisaria ter seu lugar achado na coroa. As historias já estavam escritas antes mesmo dos filhotes nascerem.

—Não, vá você e faça como eu pedi – determina o rei

—Sim majestade – fala o sayajin se curvando e saindo para se juntar à equipe médica.

Não demora muito e a nave com a pequena comitiva estava decolando em direção a mansão real das montanhas.

Mika começava a sentir as dores mais fortes das contrações e Vegeta estava ao lado dela pensando em tudo que estava por vir, por um lado estava aliviado por finalmente parte daquele martírio de Mika acabar, mas por outro não gostava do que estava preste a vir. Como Mika reagiria aquilo? E o principal, seu temor em que o filhote ao menos pudesse assumir o trono. Com Shonnu grávida, poderia extinguir suas chances de trazer um herdeiro seu ao trono se a cria não servisse. Havia peso de sentimento e peso de linhagem envolvido ali. Havia o pensamento de um sayajin comum e o monarca que deveria existir. Afinal era a sua linhagem.

Quem herdaria o trono de Sadala? O sangue de Shonnu e Sabze?

Não... Ele não queria isso. E isso o tornava egoísta em parte, porque em outra ele preocupava-se com Mika.

A equipe médica chegou após um tempo. A casa estava vazia como foi ordenado pelo rei. A equipe se dirigiu até o quarto e Vegeta levantou-se da cama que estava ao lado de Mika.

—Só... Cuidem bem dela – pediu Vegeta para a sayajin que estava começando a suar e fazer caretas mais intensas pela dor que se tornara mais abundante.

—Deveria ficar comigo – ela murmurou gemendo de dor.

—Não sou tão forte assim – ele mentiu e sorriu – mas vou estar bem aqui do lado.

Ela o assentiu e ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e saiu do quarto ficando assim na antessala deixando apenas a equipe médica ali. Do lado de fora ele se aproximou das janelas e viu que Konattsu estava sentado num dos sofás e mexia no tablet a fim fazer ainda a distancia o seu trabalho. Ali, ele representava o interesse do rei. As horas foram passando e Vegeta estava ficando cada vez mais angustiado e ansioso, principalmente ao começar a ouvir os gritos e gemidos da sayajin que ficaram mais fortes.

—Isso não é normal é? – perguntou assustado com um grito seguido de um palavrão dado por Mika e Konattsu sorriu das feições do príncipe sayajin.

—Acredite, ela é calma – disse o conselheiro do rei com um sorriso desenhado nos lábios sem tirar o olhar do tablet – femeas parindo são piores que o mais faminto dos seus inimigos, acredite, elas podem arrancar uma cabeça facilmente.

Os olhos de Vegeta arregalaram-se com as palavras de Konattsu e com o novo grito vindo de Mika.

No quarto, Mika já estava a algumas horas sentindo a dor pelo nascimento do filhote, e por Kami, como doía, como era possível aquilo? Gine tinha toda razão em gritar e desesperar-se, tudo que Mika queria era que o bebê saísse de uma vez, estava sentindo a dor vir e suas forças se esvaírem na mesma proporção. O médico que assistia ao parto viu que finalmente o filhote estava pronto para sair.

—Estamos quase lá já, precisa agora de toda a sua força. – ele a dissera e Mika que misturava as lagrimas as forças apenas assentiu

Então o médico que estava posicionado fez e faz um aceno com a cabeça para a enfermeira que na hora que vê a contração chegar aplica uma injeção em Mika, a sayajin começa a ficar com a visão embaçada de imediato e com a dor do parto nem havia percebido ou se dado conta do que havia acontecido. Ela fica meio fraca, e aos poucos as cores vão sumindo do seu olhar ao longe ela podia ouvir a ordem para fazer força e embora ela soubesse que estava o fazendo sentia o corpo querer flutuar e não conseguia mais distinguir as coisas, ela escutou o choro forte mas a visão já não deixava ver nada estava tudo escuro e ela simplesmente apagou com aquela sensação de um sonho suspenso.

O príncipe e o conselheiro do rei estavam conversando quando o escutaram o choro alto do filhote. Foi inevitável os dois levantarem-se de uma vez com a ansiedade para o ver. Sem muito tempo passado uma enfermeira trazia o pequeno filhote vestido e enrolado em uma manta vermelha. Ele chorava de forma estridente e Vegeta o pegou no colo Sendo observado por Konattsu. Tinha em seus braços o seu filho e aquilo despontou seu coração forte, olhava as feições do garotinho sayajin e se pegou com um sorriso estupido no rosto.

—Ele é muito parecido com você, meu príncipe – fala Konattsu olhando para o filhote que continuava a chorar a plenos pulmões num desespero que parecia não ser sanado por nada.

O coração atreveu-se a sentir algo sim, mas logo a chama apagou-se porque as duvidas explodiram na sua cabeça com a presença do médico que chegara entrara ali se juntando a eles.

—Já providenciamos um filhote morto, ela apagou antes de acabar tudo então não será difícil dela acreditar. – Fala o médico que se condoía por igual. Ele já fez o que o protocolo do rei pedia já que ele fizera o parto do filhote e ele melhor que ninguém soube assim que esse saiu do ventre de sua mãe o poder latente dele.

—E o poder do filhote? — a ansiedade do conselheiro do rei fora maior e antecipara a do próprio príncipe.

—é igual a um elite sayajin – fala o médico deixando Konattsu e Vegeta embasbacados. – Eu também me surpreendi, nunca nenhum filhote nasceu com esse poder, é incrível, é um filhote prodígio. Tem o sangue guerreiro e poder de um herdeiro ao trono sayajin.

Ambos, Vegeta e Konattsu apontaram o scouter para o filhote e ficam surpresos com o valor do poder. Afinal era um poder muito considerável.

—Ela acorda em quanto tempo? – Vegeta perguntou finalmente se dando conta que aquilo tudo que viria a seguir poderia ser terrível.

—Em duas horas no máximo. Ela esta sendo medicada, e acompanhada, partiremos daqui já a deixando pronta para a recuperação.

Konattsu segurou o filhote no colo depois de o tirar dos braços de Vegeta que agora estava meio anestesiado nos pensamentos, mas o pequeno filhote não parava de chorar, então ele agarrara os dedinhos e começando a chupar se calando em meio aos soluços.

—Muito bem, eu partirei agora com a equipe médica. O rei ficará satisfeito com a cria, acho que agora poderá barganhar algo com seu pai alteza. – Fala Konattsu saindo com o filhote sayajin nos braços.

Vegeta acompanhou a saída do mesmo pela porta do quarto. Então o príncipe dos sayajins caminhou até o quarto principal e viu Mika deitada enquanto a cama era limpa, os lençóis cobertos de sangue foram trocados, ela ressonava alheia a tudo que acontecia no quarto. Então o filhote morto foi colocado em pequeno berço enrolado em uma manta tal como o seu pequeno filhote foi. Ele não gostava nada daquilo e Mika jamais poderia descobrir o que aconteceu, ainda mais que ele compactuou com isso. Aquilo definitivamente deveria ser levado para o túmulo. Ela jamais o perdoaria por algo tão monstruoso como aquilo, ele acabara de arrancar dos braços dela o filho. Ele conseguia se enxergar de forma estupidamente monstruosa. Mika tinha razão quando dizia que ela apenas sentia o peso de tudo, porque nunca haveria equilíbrio naquela balança e ele olhava para a coleira que brilhava ainda no metal polido no pescoço dela. Algo que nunca sairia do pescoço dela. O que dizer? Uma escrava que servira como reprodutora e só.

—Me perdoa – ele sussurrou chorando, ao menos ali e daquela vez se permitiu fraquejar tanto, não havia ninguém para o julgar, para o enxergar e ver o quão miserável era. Sentou-se ao lado dela e beijou a cabeça da sayajin chorando apenas ao deixar as lagrimas descerem pela face, sem som.

(...)

Konattsu percorreu discretamente o castelo levando o filhote ao quarto destinado ao príncipe, o antigo quarto de Paragus que havia sido preparado parra o filhote real. Uma ala inteira do castelo foi fechada permitindo a entrada somente de alguns sayajins, tudo para prender o segredo da casa real. Os quartos reais estavam nessa ala assim evitariam perguntas desnecessárias. Tanto no que se referia a Shonnu, a Sabze e agora ao filhote. O grupo que tinha permissões era mínimo, e o que sabia da verdade, era micro.

Konattsu, sem perder tempo mandou a ama de leite para o quarto para alimentar o filhote que voltou a chorar e não demorou muito e ele estava mamando vorazmente. Pelo visto havia muito apetite no pequeno que se agarrava ao seio da ama enquanto emitia sons baixinhos.

—Bom, ele tem fome – disse a ama aninhando o filhote sentindo as leves beliscadas das mãos miúdas que apertavam mais e mais o seio que sugava com força.

O rei fora comunicado por seu conselheiro sobre a chegada deles e que o filhote já havia sido instalado, então deixando brevemente a agenda de lado, Sabze fora ver o filhote que, ele já sabia que se estava ali no castelo, os indicies haviam sido positivos a serem analisados por Konattsu. Assim que entrara no quarto. O monarca fica realmente surpreso com a aparência do filhote que herdara os traços do pai, embora os cabelos tivessem herdado a cor da mãe. Talvez a única coisa que ele herdara de Mika, bom, isso e o pequeno nariz levemente arrebitado.

—E o poder dele? – Sabze pedi curioso

— 1200 unidades majestade.

Sabze fica surpreso com aquilo, como era possível uma sayajin fraca como aquela dar origem a um filhote tão poderoso? Sem dúvidas isso se devia a sua linhagem e não a dela, só podia ser fruto do seu sangue! Era incrível aquilo. Nunca nenhum filhote havia nascido com um poder tão alto assim. Pelo visto o acordo entre Sabze e seu filho se perpetuaria. Ele lhe dera um herdeiro digno ao trono e por hora aquilo bastava.

O rei retorna ao seu quarto, Shonnu estava deitada na cama como sempre precisava do maldito repouso e já havia caminhado sua cota naquele dia, estava aliviada em tirar aquela barriga falsa, mas agora não poderia sair do quarto de forma alguma já que estava com uma barriga bem despontada. Como explicar um filhote já nascido?

—Então... — pergunta a sayajin já ciente que o vermezinho de Vegeta havia nascido.

—é um príncipe sayajin – Sabze fala com um sorriso nos lábios. De fato ainda estava impressionado com o poder latente do filhote.

—E? O pirralho serve pra algo? – desdenha a sayajin.

—Ele tem um poder de elite de alta classe — Sabze fala deixando Shonnu embasbacada – definitivamente ele herdará o trono – fala o sayajin.

—ótimo, e o que eu faço com isso? – fala Shonnu a contragosto apontando para o ventre.

—Não se preocupe, quando a cria nascer veremos o seu futuro, talvez seja o nosso próximo general – fala Sabze

Shonnu não gosta nem um pouco de nada daquilo, mas se a garota patética foi capaz de ter um filhote tão forte, talvez o dela fosse mais forte e tomaria o lugar ao trono.

—Não se sinta intimidada – disse Sabze ao tomar os lábios da garota

—Não me sinto! - Cortou Shonnu irritada – não ligo na verdade.

Sabze, no entanto riu achando certa graça na zanga da garota.

(...)

Já havia escurecido a um tempo quando Mika finalmente acordou e viu Vegeta em pé no quarto, ela olha para ele e vê o semblante carregado, por um instante ela sorria achando que havia sonhado, e então a memória grita em sua cabeça e as mãos descem a barriga de imediato, ela estava desnorteada olhando para os lados e não havia mais ninguém, estava limpa e trocada, então viu finalmente ao lado o pequeno berço com o filhote imóvel

O coração da sayajin estava acelerado, Vegeta fica parado todo o tempo, ele se concentrava para não deixar nada passar pelo vinculo. Mika toca o corpo gélido da pequena criança sayajin e a pega em seus braços deixando as lágrimas descerem por sua face...um grito de dor ecoa na casa vazia. Vegeta se segurava ao máximo olhando para a sayajin que estava altamente abalada naquele instante. Ela abraçava o corpo do filhote sem vida com força.

Vegeta sentia pelo vinculo toda angustia, dor, sofrimento que vinha de Mika, era muito forte aquilo quase insuportável. Mas fica apenas em silêncio a olhando. Sem aguentar mais aquilo ele sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçara forte se permitindo chorar também. Ela murmurava, clamava, e culpava-se de forma tão intensa que o machucava demais, sentiu a culpa escoando por si. E quando finalmente ela aliviou um tanto daquela dor ela disse:

—m-me desculpe – fala a sayajin com os lábios trêmulos

Vegeta segurou o queixo da sayajin e a olhou nos olhos vermelhos e inchados pelo choro.

—Não se culpe, só... Não era para acontecer, não era o momento. Tentaremos de novo – fala o príncipe dos sayajins, mas os olhos de Mika se fecham.

—Eu não quero mais isso! – ela fala com uma voz melancólica suplicante – e-eu...não posso passar por isso novamente, eu não posso suportar uma dor assim novamente, por favor não me faça passar por isso eu imploro.

—Tudo bem. Eu não ligo – Vegeta fala remoendo-se – eu não ligo, só me importa você Mika, só você me basta.

Ele a aperta ainda mais contra si e beija a cabeça de Mika que chorava novamente.

—e-eu...preciso enterrar...ele – fala a sayajin em meio ao choro copioso;

Ele assentiu aquilo, e ajudou Mika com isso. A sayajin se afastou indo nos campos de Kaji e em baixo de uma das grandes arvores do centro dali, enterra o pequeno sayajin fazendo uma lapide de pedra. E mesmo que Vegeta tenha insistido para o fazer certo, Mika dissera que só queria para ele paz.

Mika sentou-se ali por algum tempo e Vegeta ficou abraçado a sayajin, ele a ouvia conversar com um filhote que nem ao menos tinha o sangue deles e clamar, e aquilo o corroía, a via falar com amor, ela chorar e sofrer aquilo. Ela contar coisas, dividir historias dos deuses despedindo-se e finalmente falando das estrelas e do quanto ela o amava mesmo sem o conhecer e Vegeta tentava desesperadamente tragar aquele monstro que ele sabia que era. Então finalmente depois daquilo eles voltam. Os servos principais haviam sido autorizados a voltar por Vegeta pouco depois do filhote nascer então quando chegaram na casa o cheiro da comida estava forte, mas Mika não quis comer nada, se deitou direto. Vegeta ficou sozinho a mesa e pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo até ali a culpa, a dor e o remorso estavam dolorosamente gritando em si e a palavra era: traidor! E como a dor dela lhe era um lembrete definitivo disso, ele tinha que fazer Mika esquecer o filhote de alguma forma e superar aquela perda.

...

Os meses se passam rápido e Vegeta tentava alegrar a sayajin de todas as formas, ela havia voltado a sair e estava pegando vários trabalhos diretos de tradução e avaliação, mas ainda se lembrava do filhote. Não havia absolutamente nada que tapava aquele buraco no seu peito e ela era a representação da melancolia.

...

No castelo o novo príncipe era pouco visto, foi privada as visitas ao herdeiro ao trono. Então apenas um grupo muito seleto lidava com ele e como pai, Vegeta acabou por manter a sua linhagem e o pequeno carregaria seu nome. Sabze não se incomodou com a escolha de Vegeta, na verdade até gostara, pois tinha o nome de seu tataravô, mais um Vegeta para a coroa sayajin. Mas naquele momento o príncipe dos sayajins acaba descumprindo a primeira promessa que fez para si: a de se manter afastado e longe ao filho. Ele via Vegeta II todos os dias, o segurava no colo e acompanhava o crescimento do filhote e se sentia muito mal por isso, porque ele estava dividido entre o orgulho e a dor da traição, ele queria apaziguar o coração de Mika de alguma forma, mas não havia nada até então que havia funcionado.

(...)

Naquela madrugada, Shonnu começa a sentir as fortes dores do trabalho de parto, ela não esperava por aquilo e sinceramente não havia se preparado para aquilo. Ela não se enxerga mãe, ela não o queria ser. No início, as dores vieram e ela simplesmente as ignorou, passara por cima, se dizia forte para aquilo, ela era a droga de uma guerreira, ela ia sucumbir a dor de expelir um mero vermezinho. Mas em dado momento a dor a fizera perceber como aquilo era desesperador. A equipe médica mais uma vez estava ali dessa vez para trazer o filhote do rei ao mundo com uma princesa que se recusava a ficar quieta.

Sabze estava no quarto auxiliar, e à medida que as horas passavam ele ficava mais ansioso. Aquela altura, a femea sayajin já havia perdido completamente a razão e Shonnu gritava estridente pelas dores que a lembravam a morte, por Kami-Sama, parecia-lhe que seus ossos eram quebrados lentamente um a um. Que mulher em sã consciência se permitia ser mãe?

Os gritos viam cada vez mais vivos.

—Preciso de toda a sua força princesa – disse o médico que vira o filhote pronto para sair.

—Já tem ela droga! – gritou Shonnu com os dentes travados, recusava-se ser fraca, mas sentia-se sucumbir aquilo, sentia o corpo rasgado e sofrível, ela estava lamentável.

Então os palavrões por ela proferidos dão lugar ao som do choro do filhote que ecoou no quarto, mas a equipe médica não pudera dar muita atenção ao filhote que era cuidado pela assistente do médico, pois Shonnu estava tendo uma grave hemorragia que precisou ser contida as pressas, talvez o estado fragilizado da gestação tenha afetado daquela forma a sayajin, mas era difícil dizer, afinal a mãe de Shonnu tinha um passado conturbado quanto a gestações. A sayajin estava fraca e debilitada, perdera sangue demais. Então finalmente o médico volto ao filhote vendo que o mesmo estava forte, sadio e chorava a plenos pulmões, mas a preocupação de Shonnu era apenas uma. Depois de todo aquele maldito trabalho ela só queria saber...

—Qual o poder dele? – pediu com a voz fraca, ofegante, estava pálida.

O médico hesitou quanto aquilo e Shonnu não gostou da expressão do mesmo, Sabze que já estava agoniado pela falta de noticia entrava no quarto naquele instante. Ele viu o filhote sendo vestido e enrolado no manto e Shonnu que tinha a face apática. E a sayajin rosnara novamente a pergunta.

—Ele tem um dos poderes mais baixo dos terceira classe – fala o médico cauteloso – mas tem linhagem guerreira nos genes, só... Não tem alto poder latente.

—Isso não é possível! – Sabze rosna olhando para o filhote que ainda chorava forte.

Aquela não era a resposta que Shonnu queria, ela negava-se, ela não suportara aquilo por um mero terceira classe sem poder, era como ser sua mãe e dar a lua algo imprestável como Gine, e com aquilo Shonnu permanecia a negar com a cabeça. O médico que pegara o filhote no colo, estendera o mesmo para que a sayajin o tomasse nos braços, mas ela se recusa a segurar

—Todo esse trabalho carregando esse vermezinho, para ser um inútil! – rosna Shonnu – não vale meu sangue, é um expurgo.

Sabze olhava para o filhote que chorava forte, via os traços dele que era perdido entre Vegeta e Paragus. O pode sem dúvidas era mais que decepcionante, era vergonhoso, não havia remorso naquilo e dividia do desprezo de Shonnu pela cria sayajin, via e concordava com a companheira. 

—Não há serventia alguma nesse filhote. Talvez para a frente de guerra. Destaque ele para alguma das colônias. Eu não o reconheço.

—Sim majestade – anuiu o médico que entregou o filhote para a enfermeira que o olhou vendo o choro persistente do mesmo.

Ele seria colocado em uma capsula de maturação mecânica até ter a idade mínima para ser enviado a colônia. Era algo que acontecia e era mais comum do que se imaginava. Filhotes rejeitados. E ali era claro que nem Sabze nem Shonnu o queriam.

Quando amanheceu, Vegeta escutou pela boca do pai o que aconteceu, a cria patética e o rejeito do sayajin monarca e de repente um sorriso brota em seus lábios e ele faz um pedido a Sabze que na hora não aceita atordoado com a estúpida ideia do filho, era nítido que Vegeta parecia não pensar antes de agir, mas depois ponderar ele permite, dado a insistência de Vegeta e também porque vendo a bons olhos ele manteria o seu sangue em tese ainda perto de si e do trono. Mas certo de que o moleque não teria valia alguma, ao menos não no seu propósito de guerreiro da qual fora classificado ao nascer. Vegeta então com a permissão do pai foi a ala da maternidade na unidade hospitalar e pegou o filhote para si e o levou dali, talvez fosse o que Mika precisava.

Tá, era certo que aquilo parecia que Mika havia perdido um animalzinho e ele colocara outro no lugar. Era horrível pensar por esse lado, mas ele realmente acreditava que se nada até então havia trago o mínimo de alegria a sayajin, talvez aquela fosse sua resposta, mesmo que fosse uma que ele pensara do nada sem planejamento algum e sem falar com ela mais uma vez. Mas nem ao menos se desfazer das coisas do filhote perdido Mika o fez, ela havia encaixotado poucas coisas porque toda vez que entrava no quarto ela desabava em choro, e quando ele ordenara para outro o fazer ela não permitia.

Durante aquele trajeto a casa de Kaji, Vegeta notou o quanto o filhote era calmo se comparado com Vegeta II, mais dócil talvez? Ele tinha dúvidas se realmente havia algum ímpeto guerreiro naquele sangue, e pensava em que bela porcaria resultara na mistura do sangue de Shonnu e seu pai. Quando chegou a mansão, Mika estava no escritório concentrada em mais trabalho como fazia sempre para fugir, então ela ouviu o choro baixo e manhoso que vinha da sala, o que poderia dizer, a sua droga de instinto materno gritava e rugia dentro de si, mesmo que tivesse enterrado seu filhote, parecia que não ia embora aquilo por mais que ela tivesse tentado, simplesmente seu coração pesava em dar um fim, nem mesmo o corpo que não deixa o leite secar do seu seio.

Os olhos dela vão de encontro aquele pacotinho manhoso nos braços de Vegeta e os olhos enchem automaticamente de lagrimas. Não entendia o que era aquilo afinal.

—E-eu sei que nada pode substituir o nosso filhote para você e não é essa a minha intensão. Só não suporto mais vê-la sofrer e talvez seja o que te falta – Vegeta entrega o filhote para Mika que começa soluçar com o choro segurando o pequeno no colo.

Ela deveria rejeitar totalmente aquela ideia, era absurda afinal. Como simplesmente colocar alguém no lugar do filho deles?

—O-o que houve com ele? – perguntou Mika confusa com o misto de sentimento e emoções.

—Os pais não o queriam, ele foi rejeitado ao nascer Mika, e seria enviado para uma das colônias, não tem poder de luta – Vegeta fala firme

Ela deveria o negar, tal ideia era absurda, mas o chorinho do filhote fazia seus seios doerem do leite que ainda havia ali, e seu coração estava quebrado, mas sua alma se rendeu ao pequeno filhote no exato instante que a pequena caudinha dele enrolara-se a sua.

—E-então eu o quero, ele...é lindo, é perfeito! Ele é perfeito. Ele tem um nome?

—Não, pode... Escolher, eu faço o registro.

A sayajin segura o pequeno filhote de forma mais ajeitada e aconchegada a si e encostando a ponta do nariz na bochecha do mesmo falando:

—Tarble! Esse será o nome dele – então ela sorri

Havia tudo ali, como uma provisão divina, ela queria um filho, ele queria amor e esse ela tinha de sobra em si para dá-lo. Um quarto inteiro, uma vida inteira, e agora deitada na cama, o seio amamentando pela primeira vez uma criança em meio a um choro de alegria e alivio, porque parecia o certo.

Daquele dia em diante seu pequeno seria tarble....


	23. Convivência em família

Shonnu assim que se recuperou daquele parto voltou a treinar de forma tão intensa que mal era vista, ficava o tempo todo no domo e treinava até a exaustão, onde ela terminava na unidade médica e fugia assim de Sabze na regeneração. Sabze via a frustação da sayajin principalmente pelo fracasso do filhote era algo que estava estampado na face de Shonnu, quando ele se deitava com a sayajin, era como se ela se odiasse e se sentisse diminuída pelo fracasso, mas ele não a culpava. Sabze achava que a culpa para o filhote ter nascido fraco fora justamente o problema de Shonnu durante a gestação, sayajins guerreiras lutavam até terem suas crias, elas viviam no vigor da batalha e isso também tornava as crias fortes, e talvez o fato dela ter sido abrigada a ficar preza em uma cama tenha relação com isso, então ele também culpava-se, o certo era ter deixado a natureza seguir o curso e o filhote seria descartado naturalmente.

Naquela noite, apenas mais uma delas o rei estava sentado a mesa e notara a ausência dela outra vez.

—Onde está Shonnu? —pedi o rei a um dos guardas que faziam sala no salão de refeições.

—Ainda no domo senhor

—Vá busca-la, não vou ter mais uma refeição sozinho. Não importa nada, se ela se recusar informe que é uma ordem do rei, chega de desculpas —ele soa irritado,

Era o jantar, e o mínimo que a sayajin poderia fazer era comparecer à mesa com o rei, com o seu senhor e companheiro. E Shonnu veio contrariada, não queria estar na presença do rei. Estava irritada, frustrada. Sentia-se humilhada pelo fato de ter suportado tanto para o maldito filhote, e ele não servir para nada. Queria que as malditas ervas tivessem feito sua função, ela não estaria passando por isso agora. Perdera tempo de treino, batalhas, perdera sangue e suor. Perdera tempo com um verme inútil em seu ventre.

A sayajin sentou-se a mesa em silencio e desviou o olhar do monarca. Não havia razões para encara-lo. Ela era a droga de uma guerreira, não qualquer uma, era a femea mais forte daquele maldito planeta, ela vinha de uma linhagem de guerra que tem sangue real, generais saiam dela, príncipes, princesas. Ela sentia-se uma vergonha. Já Sabze não se conformava com aquilo, com a garota daquela forma. Ele se levantou da mesa e foi até Shonnu segurando o queixo da sayajin a fazendo olha-lo, e ao fazê-lo viu os olhos dela brilharem num marejo de choro que ele percebia como ela lutava para segurar, recusava-se a chorar, a parecer mais fraca ainda como uma femea tola sentimentalista.

—Não se martirize pelo filhote imprestável, não foi sua culpa, nunca a culparia, e se é para te fazer sentir-se melhor, eu encaminhei o aval hoje ao general para a montagem da sua tropa, começara a tomar os planetas como queria. É minha femea, é forte, é impetuosa, meu erro foi força-la aquela cria patética, deveria ter deixado ela sucumbir.

Ele a compreendia, ele a entendia e a completava, e Shonnu com aquilo sentira-se completamente apaixonada por Sabze, completamente rendida e aliviada. Ela o abraçou com força e ele a beijou de forma intensa e separaram-se apenas quando o folego já faltara. Então ambos voltaram a comer. Aquilo não sanou o problema como um tono, mas era o Shonnu precisava, distrair sua mente.

Na manhã seguinte ela mandou convocar os sete guerreiros de elite mais fortes para acompanha-la. Até mesmo o piloto deveria ter um alto poder. E de posse da listagem traga por Konattsu Já de cara dois estavam fora da sua lista: Bardock e Haku. Ela não queria a presença de Bardock em sua equipe, mas ficou surpresa ao descobrir que ele estava bem colocado na lista dos guerreiros de elite, Gine havia tido sorte de fato, havia ficado com o sayajin que ela gostava e ainda havia dado um filhote a ele, nesse instante Shonnu se perguntou se o filhote servia para algo? Não havia visto o vermezinho ainda, mas sem dúvida morreria se ela tivesse tido um filhote que fosse mais poderoso. Era muita humilhação. Já Haku era intragável para ela, um sayajins que gostava da ralé? Que preferia a companhia de guerreiras adocicadas? De que valia uma linhagem forte, e guerreira se ele a sujava com o imundo sangue das baixas sayajins? Fora que ele era desprovido das coisas que ela apreciada, era piedoso e justo demais. Sua tropa precisava ser formada por lealdade cega de todos os modos.

Após muito trabalho. Sua tropa estava formada e a primeira missão sairia em menos de uma semana. E ali que ela via a diferença em estar acima de tudo. Se fosse em qualquer situação ela teria um longo caminho até ter um comando solo de uma tropa como aquelas, mas ser da realeza tinha lá belas vantagens, e essas ela sabia usar como ninguém.

(...)

Bardock estava aproveitando aquele tempo em Sadala para por em prática seus súbitos pensamentos enquanto esteve em missão. Vira todos os dias Gine sobrecarregada entre afazeres protocolares e burocráticos e a sua pequena sayajin em uma frente de comando sobre o exercito terrestre de Sadala. Era horrível a ver em parte daquele modo. Por vezes chegava tarde da noite e saída cedo antes mesmo do dia raiar, mas com isso, teve Bardock tempo o bastante para dedicar-se a seu filhote que parecia decididamente apegado a mãe. E mesmo que o comandante sayajin tirasse tempo e visitasse Gine na central onde ela ocupava um pequeno escritório, o tempo dela era decididamente corrido. Embora ele notasse que ela parecia não se incomodar.

Naquela tarde ele estava nos campos de Korvinnus com o seu pequeno o vendo arrastar-se e fazer pequenas estripulias, não ia demorar muito até ele conseguir dar os primeiros passos. Parecia que havia sido outro dia que ele apenas sentia aquele bolinho de cabelo remexer-se dentro de Gine... Cresciam rápido demais.

Em sua sala no comando, Gine foi chamada novamente a sala do general do império. Com planilhas na mão, ela tinha certeza que teria mais uma vez a atenção chamada por algum motivo, seu pai naqueles meses desde que ela fora punida e estava sendo disciplinada, estava violentamente pegando pesado com ela. Como se já não bastasse todas as punições extras.

—Sente-se – ordenou Rice sem erguer o olhar do monitor a sua frente. Gine se sentou e manteve em seu colo as planilhas. O uniforme padrão terrestre não era o mesmo usado pela equipe espacial. Era desconfortável, não usavam o spandex próprio, era uma vestimenta mais pesada e como ela fazia serviços de gabinete em sua grande maioria, era quente, fechado e não havia a flexível armadura feita de uma combinação de resinados e liga metálica ultra flexível. Ela estava sufocando com aquela maldita gola alta apertada. – Eu recebi os últimos números das tropas terrestre, seu trabalho foi muito bem recebido, acolhido e posto em prática. Os comandantes de terra foram – ele ergueu o olhar para ela – generosos, ao menos demonstrou uma competência para algo não é sayajin?

Ela remexeu-se incomodada na cadeira com aquela fala, não era um elogio, era um modo hostil de atingi-la e a fazer fraquejar, ela sabia, seu pai queria a fazer desistir, suplicar para sair, mas ela não ia abaixar sua cabeça assim. Já fora longe demais, e quando finalmente se achou? Ela lutaria com unhas e dentes por aquilo.

—Sou competente em cada serviço da qual sou designada general Rice, faço o meu melhor sempre – ela respondera firme e impertinente o olhando nos olhos e podia jurar que ele gargalharia, mas ele tornou a olhar para o monitor.

Rice tinha que dar o braço a torcer, Gine era igualzinho a mãe mesmo! Herdara o melhor de Nira. 

—Pois bem sayajin, seus serviços foram dispensados da tropa terrestre, já nos mostrou onde estávamos errados, já fez a sua parte.

—Senhor eu...

—Não acabei tenente. – Ele a cortou de forma ríspida e então a olhou e reclinou-se na cadeira enlaçando os dedos ponderando – você é um grande problema para mim, e eu odeio problemas Gine, então o que fazer com o meu problema? Eu a realoquei paras as tropas, e fez o trabalho de dois anos em alguns meses.

Ela abriu os olhos em espanto, então esse era o motivo de uma droga de sobre carga? Ele fodera literalmente todo o seu tempo livre, tempo esse que poderia passar com o marido e filho, apenas por prazer? Ela ia falar poucas e boas, ah o general sayajin ia a ouvir!

—E agora não há mais serviço, logo a primeira parte da sua punição foi aplicada. Então o que fazer com você sayajin? – ele virou-se na cadeira abrindo uma gaveta de um grande organizador que havia ali e puxando uma pesada pasta que quando ele largara sobre a sua mesa fez um imenso baque ele abriu – estou a concedendo uma nova chance Gine, uma chance de largar as tropas terrestres e voltar a servir a espacial – ele a viu abrir a boca – mas... Não voltará ainda a missões. Esses aqui, são nossos casos falhos, preciso de índices, você estava trabalhando em novos protocolos quando foi rebaixada. Estou te dando isso: serviço em dobro sem reconhecimento algum, horas extras, muita dor de cabeça mesmo com um único pedido, organizar e refazer. Se, e essa é a condição que eu dou, se aceitar essa pasta, sua nova função, a da qual você foi trada, volta a você imediatamente. Sua patente, no entanto, não viria agora, precisa do prazo obrigatório. Por isso serviço sem reconhecimento. Mas... Poderia ter uma ou outra missão ocasional, e volta a ter seu passe entre colônias. Mas é claro, se quiser recusar eu...

—Eu aceito! – disse a sayajin de primeira surpreendendo ao general.

—Entendo que compreendeu tudo que se implica a isso, não é?

—Eu entendo senhor, entendo que não terei uma vida, entendo que me sugarão até a alma, mas é uma chance, e não dou as costas para chance alguma, nunca dei e não será a primeira vez, se eu pude fazer o trabalho de dois anos em alguns meses. Isso vai ser o mesmo.

E com aquilo, Rice esboçou um sorriso que a muito tempo não a dava.

Já para Gine, segurar aquela pasta era horrível, aquilo parecia um pedaço de metal espacial compactado. O que havia ali? Papelada infinita?

Quando ela chegou um pouco mais cedo aquele dia em casa. Topou o Bardock lutando para vestir um pequeno Raditz a gargalhadas na cama zombando do pai que o dera banho. Bardock ergura o olhar para ela e viu a pesada pasta na mão dela e suspirou.

—Achei que tinha boas notícias – ele murmurou, ela se aproximou da cama e entregou a pasta par aquele que sentira o peso e ela com muito cuidado, carinho e agilidade, trocara as fraldas e vestira um Raditz que agora precisava pentear os cabelos.

—É uma boa notícia, é minha função de volta, mais dinheiro, e meu passe em missões ocasionais, posso voltar a pilotar algo além de planadores e jatos. E logo terei minha patente de volta.

—O que eu ouvi foi, blábláblá, vou trabalhar até tarde mais um pouco, blábláblá, trabalho como capitã mais sou apenas uma tenente.

Gine, segurando a escova de cabelos virou-se para ele apontando.

—Oh, me desculpe senhor grande comandante sayajin. Sua esposa é uma mera tenente, e diferente do poderoso e incrivelmente arrogante comandante, ela não tem poder de luta pra barganhar, ela é mero cérebro.

Ele cruzara os braços frente ao peito a olhando com aquele jeitinho.

—Arrogante é?

—Muito – ela disse virando as costas começando a pentear os cabelos de um Raditz protestante e Bardock a agarrara por trás a fazendo cocegas. – Para! – ele disse, mas ele a derrubou na cama ficando sobre ela.

—Então tenente, seu comandante tem uma missão muito, muito complexa para você essa noite, é sim.

—Pervertido! – Gine ruim e Raditz começava um choro ciumento com o pai agarrado a mãe.

Ele levantou-se e ela se sentou na cama novamente penteando os cabelos de Raditz.

—Só pra constar, não me importo com sua patente, só não quero que se mate de trabalhar.

—Ah, você vai se importar com minha patente quando eu tiver uma frente militar inteira sobre meu comando, inclusive você!

—Tentado, muito tentador – ele sorriu malicioso. – Você no comando Gi?

(...)

Poderia até se dizer que Gine foi sua motivação para aquilo, vê-la tão empenhada no trabalho com o general o fez ponderar novamente seus planos. Ele inscreveu-se para o programa de comando, ele já tinha a patente, já esteve no sub-comando das tropas do príncipe e tinha potencial, então porque não fazer sua patente de comando valer um comando solo mesmo?

(...)

Mika havia se apegado imensamente ao pequeno filhote. Ela fazia questão de cuidar de Tarble em cada detalhe. Criara nele uma rotina sagrada sua. Cobria o pequeno com um amor e carinho que era desmedido e Vegeta via aquilo. Não era como se Mika tivesse esquecido o filho perdido, mas ela empenhara-se em dar amor ao que lhe foi dado, e amava tanto que não sobrava tempo para sofrer, para lamentar, e pouco a pouco a vida voltara nela, o brilho e calor. Ele via ela aconchegada no sofá lendo com o pequeno, fazendo carinho, centrada nele. E o pequeno não era diferente, ele estava apegado a Mika, e Vegeta via aquilo impressionado em como as coisas eram. Seu pai tirou o filho deles dos braços dela e agora aquilo. Era uma ironia sofrível, felizmente por conta de Mika, Vegeta enxergava aquele pequeno filhote como se fosse um pequeno sortudo, procurava vê-lo com indiferença ao sangue. E principalmente, tentava vê-lo como seu, porque bem ou mal havia o laço de sangue que os unia. Dedicar aquilo, a Mika que estava mais afetuosa que nunca, e a um filhote que ele dará brecha como filho de sangue, com tudo isso ele passara mais tempo ali, no seu refúgio, um lugar que ele verdadeiramente sentia como seu lar. Ansioso por estar todas as noites de volta depois de suportar o castelo, ou acalanto quando ele voltava de missões. Talvez essa dedicação a sua família, o fez esquecer que havia algo verdadeiramente dele e dela ali no castelo. Com a agenda apertada, e ansiedade maior em estar ao lado da sayajin, seu filho Vegeta II acabara por ficar um tanto mais de lado na sua linha de prioridade, o que fazia o filhote ter ao seu lado a sua ama de leite e babá e essa era a única que o acalmava, não por um laço em si. Ela era indiferente ao pequeno príncipe, mas era a pessoa que mais estava perto dele e criara um primeiro elo de confiança. Afinal, ele percebera que era dela que vinha sua comida.

(...)

O tempo previsto, Gine finalmente recebia com todo o seu orgulho a sua patente de volta. O custo fora alto, ela sabia, mas não se deixou abater. Dedicava-se ao comando, mas também ao seu pequeno e a seu marido.

Nada pagaria sua ausência total, e nada apagaria da sua memoria os pequenos primeiros passinhos de Raditz, seu primeiro aninho, e suas primeiras palavras. Que foram enciumadas por ela ao chamar pelo pai.

Bardock que havia entrado para o programa de treinamento de comando, teve seu pedido de transferência de tropa aceito, e com isso ele estava junto a tropa principal ao lado de Haku, mas não era nada fácil aquilo, unir o programa e o serviço de unidades de missão, isso implicou em passar por muitas colônias, passar por uma sessão de fases de treinamento, por um rigoroso conjunto de protocolos e com isso ele passara muito tempo longe de casa, de sua Gine e de seu bolinho de pelos que agora tinha vários dentinhos, andava para cima e para baixo, e o chamava de papai. Mas que ele tivera que ver boa parte daquilo através de chamadas de vídeo como preço a se pagar pelo empenho de virar comandante oficialmente. Seu pequeno estava perto de fazer seus dois anos quando ele retornara a Sadala. Gine não estava no planeta e ele pode matar a saudade do pequeno tagarela que tinha. Saindo com ele e brincando, e percebendo como ele crescera muito.

No terceiro dia que ele estava volta, ele decidiu conversar finalmente com o general e aproveitar o fato de estar na central para ver o cronograma corrigido de missões de Gine, para saber quando sua pequena voltava. Ele tinha o assunto certo com seu general, já havia sido aprovado nas fases do programa de comando, e estava apto, mas precisava de mais que sorte para ter uma tropa, bom, pelo menos uma tropa como ele queria, uma de missão e não batedora que não tinha grandes exigências. E para uma equipe, ele já tinha alguns nomes em mente sim. Fora que ter a nave própria era bom para poder alternar entre Sadala e Gortha.

Ele caminhava com Raditz segurando a mão pequena e gorducha pelos corredores do comando que era muito agitado por si, e ali decidira que era melhor mantê-lo no colo. Ele entrou na sala de Vedis, e após conversar com o sayajin sobre o retorno de Gine ele foi direto a sala do general. Ele bateu ganhando a autorização para entrar.

—Senhor, eu gostaria de conversar alguns minutos

Os olhos do pai de Gine se desviam para o pequeno sayajin no colo de Bardock. Ele contém um sorriso ao olha-lo. O garoto era a sua cara e aquilo o surpreendia sempre, desde a primeira vez que o vira. Apesar de ter um poder de luta baixo, ainda assim sentiu algo ao vê-lo ali tão perto. Talvez deveria começar com certo arrependimento que carregava preso em si, olhar o belo garotinho que ele certamente teria matado antes mesmo de existir. Havia muito remorso, mas talvez o peso do orgulho fosse muito grande. Um pequeno guerreiro que carregava seu sangue e tinha a sua cara, por Kami! Como não se remoer? Pensou em Vegeta II, o filhote de Shonnu, mas o moleque era a cara do príncipe, e pega-lo no colo? Impossível, o garoto parecia arredio e arisco, era infernal, a única pessoa que continha ele era a babá, nem mesmo Shonnu o aguentava e olha que ela era a mãe dele. Mas para o seu orgulho, o principezinho nascera com um poder bruto, era um monstrinho, talvez sua selvageria viesse justamente dessa intensidade de poder latente.

Tinha que admitir, suas duas filhas, lhe eram dois orgulhos a sua maneira e ele queria muito reconhecer isso a Gine, mas simplesmente não o fazia.

—Claro, sente-se – fala gesticulando – o que quer?

—Eu gostaria de solicitar autorização para formar uma tropa minha, quero atuar independente – Bardock fala firme – já estou apto, mas sei que isso geralmente demanda mais que tempo, então... Decidir apelar a quem tem o poder de deferir.

Rice reclinou-se, aquele sayajin era ousado. Tinha muito disso. Uma arrogância e inconveniência natural dele, mas Rice, por tudo, aprendeu a gostar, até ter certa admiração por tudo, porque mesmo que ele tenha expurgado sua filha, ele nunca a afastara, pelas sombras ele sabia, ele viu e ouviu. O moleque de Konattsu teve fibra, ele tinha de admitir. Para dois jovens que não tiveram apoio algum de nenhum dos lados, eles estavam em um patamar gritante. Ele tinha seu respeito, ele via futuro no jovem guerreiro, então Rice abriu a ficha de Bardock novamente ali na sua frente. O potencial de comando era gigantesco. Talvez com tempo e sorte poderia até chegar a sua patente num futuro, claro que ser general não era somente poder, havia outros fatores, mas o principal era cair nas graças do rei, porque era esse que o nomeava ou aprovava a sua subida, como foi o caso de Rice.

—Bom, o certo é que agora você retornaria à tropa de origem, a tropa do príncipe, e com o tempo, quando ele não estiver mais à frente será você a estar ali assim que Vegeta se tornar rei. Um comando de alta elite herdado de patente.

—Senhor, com todo respeito, eu gostaria de me afastar da tropa real —— Bardock fala sincero. – Não acho que me sinto mais a vontade com muitas coisas que aconteceram e, não foi á toa que eu já havia pedido transferência antes.

Rice sabia que o príncipe tinha uma concubina, sabia quem era a garota, sabia do protocolar de que ela fora lançada como escrava do império, sabia também da amizade dela com Bardock, mas morria aí as coisas que ele sabia quanto ao enlaço.

—Bom eu sei que sua ficha é uma das melhores, talvez, e só talvez eu possa fazer algo em seu favor garoto. Está abrindo mão de uma das melhores tropas, é burrice, mas imagino que suas razões sejam mais morais que lógicas.

—Sim senhor, eu agradeço se puder ao menos levar em consideração

—Eu vou analisar, ponderar, ver se posso aloca-lo ou ceder-lhe uma tropa, se está de fato pronto. Até lá, ainda responde a tropa do príncipe.

—Sim senhor, general – fala Bardock se levantando, mas Raditz estendia as mãozinhas pedindo colo de seu avô, a semelhança fascinava a criança que não sabia das desavenças, mas divertia-se – não Raditz, vamos embora agora – fala o sayajin pegando o filhote no colo, Raditz fez um biquinho choroso olhando com os olhos marejados para o avô.

Rice olhava aquilo sentindo o apelo, podia ser bruto, guerreiro, podia dizer que havia fechando-se quando perdeu sua mulher, que era frio, cruel, sanguinário. Mas ele era de carne e osso, ele sangrava, ele sentia, ele também tinha um coração, pena que o orgulho ainda mandava nele. E incapaz de simplesmente admitir que errara com Gine e Bardock, ele os deixou partir apenas olhando para o garotinho de cabelos longos...

...

—Eu não acredito que você foi assim, simplesmente pediu? – Gine falava aquilo a medida que estendia um grande pano embaixo de uma macieira que havia próximo a casa deles.

—Fui sim! Que espécie de sayajin eu seria se não deixasse claro o que eu quero? – falou Bardock com certa arrogância e impetuosidade ao sentar-se ali puxando Gine para o colo.

Raditz corria e brincava ali entretido com uma vareta nas mãos. De certo perseguindo algum bicho azarado que caíra nas graças do pequeno filhote predador.

Gine sorriu daquele comentário e sentiu os lábios do marido nos seus.

—Seria um sayajin como todos os outros comandantes.

—Exatamente! – ele disse perspicaz. – Embora agora eu ache que ele me deu um castigo, porque estou sem autorização para vê-lo – sorriu coçando a nuca sem jeito.

—Viu?! Conheço ele – disse Gine mordendo um fruto – ele te odeia, sabe disso né? – ela riu – nós dois na verdade, acho que ele deixa isso bem claro, pelo menos no trato a mim. Tem que ver como ele adora me ferrar.

—Ele não nos odeia – disse Bardock apertando a sayajin ao prende-la entre suas pernas – ele só, finge que somos insignificantes e não quer que manchemos mais ainda a perfeita linguem principal dele. Só isso.

—Somos vermes – disse Gine rindo ao lembrar-se da fala da irmã.

—é... Acho que somos sim – sorriu Bardock mordendo o pescoço dela – vermezinhos insolentes. – Ele completou o que a fez rir era uma combinação Shonnu e Vegeta mais que perfeita. – Mas ele vai ter que engolir.

—É comandante? – disse Gine mais maliciosa virando-se e ajeitando-se no colo do marido. E ele sentiu o efeito imediato daquilo fisgando na virilha.

—é sim capitã, vai engolir tudo ahh se vai – respondera ele malicioso mordiscando os lábios dela e apertando a bunda da sayajin a pressionando contra si um pouco mais.

Mas forma interrompidos por um grito de Raditz que vinha eufórico com um lagarto morto nas mãos.

—Eu cacei ele papai! – dizia com o sorriso banguela e a voz infantil.

—Raditz! – começou Gine levantando-se e no mesmo momento o scouter de Bardock tocara.

Enquanto Gine lidava com pequeno ímpeto destruidor de seu menino, Bardock estava preso em uma chamada e quando terminaram ela tinha um garotinho de cabelos longos devorando sanduiches sentado e muito feliz agora por encher a barriga.

—Quem era? – perguntou curiosa ao voltar de forma comportada para o colo do marido.

—O general – disse Bardock deixando o scouter de lado e sorriu – eu disse que ele engoliria, ganhei meu primeiro comando solo – disse ele olhando nos olhos dela que abriu um imenso sorriso o beijando.

Estavam felizes, muito, aquilo era uma importante conquista e eles sabiam.

—Bom, eu agora tenho o aval para convocar uma equipe, e... Já tenho a minha piloto em mente é claro – Gine não conseguiria tirar aquele sorriso de forma alguma e no ouvido dele ela sussurrou.

—Acho que acertou hein? Tudo vai ser engolido – ela mesmo corada dizendo algo assim, estava agora empolgada.

(...)

Em Gorta Linus e Bura haviam finalizado mais cúpulas de aprimoramento, a ordem de Linus era iniciar uma nova civilização e ele queria um pequeno exército, tinha algumas ambições. E tinha em mente alguns planetas que queria dominar, precisava de minérios diferentes para uso cientifico, e se ele quisesse um império seu tinha que começar de algum lugar.

A evolução tecnológica em Gortah deu um salto e junto foi feito o aprimoramento da raça que habitava o planeta os tornando mais inteligentes e usáveis para o rei sayajin dali. E com a ajuda de Linus que junto a Bura haviam feito a capsula de maturação aprimorada logo eles teriam a primeira leva geneticamente compatível com sayajins.

...

Após um ano, finalmente os primeiros híbridos saiam da cúpula de aprimoramento, os jovens já saíram próximo a maturidade com o corpo equivalente a quinze anos, eram como soldados perfeitos de um exército, passariam por um processo de adaptação e aprendizado rápido. Os irmãos de Mika ficaram a encargo de treina-los e educa-los como soldados. Pois frente a área acadêmica, ele desenvolvera um processo de instrução e o outro frente a área militar, desenvolvia os treinos. E aquilo tinha prazo, pois com o sistema funcionando, novos bebês estavam sendo maturados e produzidos.

Gorta estava começando a ser conhecida como exportador de alta tecnologia aeroespacial, e esse era mais um passo de Paragus, ele queria a construção de um hangar no planeta, e aumentar o polo cientifico de Gortah abrigando alienígenas exclusos de outras raças além dos sayajin, seu foco era a diplomacia e a ciência.

(...)

Graças as invasões realizadas por Shonnu, Sadala estava começando a chamar atenção a um novo mercado: escravos, metais raros e planetas. O crescimento foi tão grande que novas tropas foram solicitadas para acompanhar o ritmo de compras e encomendas, e isso incluiu a tropa de Bardock e a do príncipe, mas Vegeta não sairia em missão frente a sua tropa sempre, porque teria que auxiliar Sabze no planeta, com o aumento da demanda e os novos produtos comercializados por Sadala o trabalho havia aumentado e fazia-se necessário Vegeta aprender a auxiliar no direcionamento do planeta. Afinal, aquele era o seu legado.

Com a necessidade devido aos níveis das invasões, Bardock passou a treinar Gine para auxiliar nos ataques, mesmo que a sayajin não fosse a mais indicada para ataques, Bardock achava necessário ela saber se defender se necessário. Então Haku ajudava com o treino dela e incluiu Ginger junto. Ginger era uma boa guerreira sayajin, era forte, embora fosse terceira classe estava no limiar para mudar a classe, fora que ele havia convencido Bardock a incluí-la na tropa pois haviam começado a se relacionar com a sayajin depois que Haku tentara seguir em frente, e Ginger era uma sayajin incrível, mesmo que ele não fosse completamente arrebatado por ela pois o seu amor tinha uma dona, mas ele se permitiu gostar dela.

Com aquela rotina, eles haviam conseguido capturar mais uma esfera durante um desvio que fizeram. Claro que somente Gine e Bardock sabiam das mesmas e a razão para o desvio de verdade.

Nos intervalos de missões, Bardock começou a treinar Raditz, mesmo ele sendo pequeno Bardock notara que ele gostava daquilo. Já Gine o educava em línguas tal como Mika a ensinara e outras coisas necessárias. Eles dedicavam tempo ao filhote deles, todo o tempo que tinham o priorizavam a Raditz com todo o amor e carinho principalmente para compensar as ausências que tinham para com o filhote.

...

Shonnu ao retornar de uma das missões, viu o pequeno Vegeta caminhando desengonçadamente por um dos corredores. Ele tinha uma expressão zangada e parecia até um sayajin a ser levado a sério e Shonnu acabou rindo daquilo. Talvez por ele lembrar tanto Vegeta, mas não, ele era mais bonitinho, ela tinha certeza. Nunca havia de fato se aproximado do filhote, ele a dava raiva, vê-lo, indiretamente a lembrava sua patética maternidade. Mas ele conseguiu despontar certa graça nela naquele dia, talvez a sorte de Vegeta II fora ter nascido tão parecido com o pai, e não com a maldita sayajin que era sua mãe de sangue.

Sem cuidado, ela enroscara a cauda na cintura do filhote o puxando e prendo, um filhote arisco e arredio que esperneou e gritou.

—Me coloca no chão agora! – gritava ele com a voz infantil, mas a impetuosidade de um adulto, e aquela mistura não poderia ser levada a sério por Shonnu, a zanga dele a fazia querer rir do filhote arisco. Ele tinha força, ela sentia, talvez fosse hora de usa-la de forma útil.

Ela dirigiu-se ao somo real e ainda na porta com o filhote gritando ela deu uma ordem.

—Tranquem e não abram a menos que eu ou o rei mandemos.

—Sim princesa – anuíram em uníssonos os guardas.

Já lá dentro ela o soltou de uma vez. Olhou para ele que rosnava como uma animal feroz.

—Seja útil vermezinho, transforme essa sua agressividade em algo para o seu rei e para mim – ela dissera estando com os braços cruzados o olhando – vamos, quer fazer algo? Me ataque, me acerte se conseguir o fazer, então poderá vir para cá todos os dias comigo.

Os olhos de Vegeta II estavam centrados na sayajin e ele compreendeu as palavras, compreendeu a implicância delas e sem perder mais tempo ele avançara contra a sayajin. Shonnu gostou daquilo, ele realmente era forte, com treino ele seria o guerreiro mais forte, agora sim ela poderia associar aquela criança ao que ela queria que a sua fosse. Ao final do treino, Vegeta II estava esgotado, machucado, mas tinha um mínimo sorriso no rosto, definitivamente aquilo era bom ele atazanaria Shonnu todos os dias para ela o levar para aquele lugar.

E não precisara de muito, para o filhote real andar atrás da princesa sayajin e espelha-la.

Já Tarble, por outro lado, passava muito tempo ao lado de Mika, até mesmo quando a sayajin estava fazendo traduções, ele sempre estava junto. Mika começou a ensina-lo piano e culturas de outras raças, fora algumas matérias que ele só veria quando estivesse bem mais velho. Mas ela achava o pequeno muito esperto, aprendeu a andar ainda bem pequeno antes do primeiro ano, o que foi admirável para ela. E sempre que Vegeta tinha tempo eles estavam fazendo coisas juntas, bem como Vegeta tentava instiga-lo como sayajin, mas Tarble era mais curioso e gostava mais de aprender, então despertar o ímpeto dele era algo difícil o que irritava o príncipe sayajin que achava um guerreiro assim inútil, mas escondia seus pensamentos por Mika apenas. Vegeta então chama Mika ao ver tudo aquilo acontecendo e acerta os ponteiros. Toda aquela proximidade deles como uma família, aproximava o sayajin real ao filhote, que o chamava de papai, e o amava como um, porque a verdade é que Mika nunca ponderou fazer diferente. Tarble fora registrado como legitimo do casal e aquilo trazia também certos pesos que Vegeta sabia que se acarretariam no futuro.

Numa tarde, eles estavam sentados no jardim aberto e Vegeta olhava Tarble cantarolante atrás de passarinhos tentando os pegar. O garotinho tinha muitos traços de Paragus, e havia traços de Sabze que se uniam a Shonnu também. Mas talvez a proximidade seria mais de Paragus. Embora emocionalmente falando e sua personalidade remetessem a Mika. Ele havia se tornado afável, doce e gentil como a sayajin. Era curioso e apegado demais. O que ele seria no império de sayajins? Com aquela personalidade, com sorte um chefe de sessão. Vegeta então sussurrou no ouvido de Mika aquilo que o incomodava já a alguns dias.

—Ele tem que saber desde pequeno que ele é um filho ilegítimo, ele não será herdeiro ao trono, pode até ser reconhecido como príncipe, mas não passara de regente, você tem que deixa-lo ciente disso. Ele vai crescer como um filho meu.

—Ele vai crescer, e apenas isso importa. – Retrucou Mika incomodada com aquilo. A última coisa que ela queria era ter Tarble ligado ao império de qualquer forma possível, com sorte, ela o veria na central diplomática, sendo importante como se deveria ser, tendo a oportunidade de aprender cada vez mais, de lidar com raças — meu filhote não irá precisar do palácio para nada, ele será o que quiser ser – Mika disse e nesse instante o pequeno voltou para ela sorridente jogando em seus braços, e ela o acolheu o aninhando contra si e o beijando, a caudinha de Tarble enrolou- se fortemente na de Mika e Vegeta deu um sorriso com a cena.

Então os dedinhos do garoto deslizaram sobre a peça de metal no pescoço da sayajin e ele franziu o cenho com certa curiosidade.

—Mamãe, o que isso que você nunca tira?

Aquela pergunta silenciara a sayajin por um instante. Como dizer o que era aquilo a ele? Tarble era muito inteligente, ele descobrir o que era aquilo era mera questão de tempo, mas não havia necessidade de ele saber daquilo tão cedo, para que antecipar as coisas?

—Isso querido? É... – Ela suspirou – algo que a mamãe ganhou e precisa usar, para sempre.

Vegeta que se perdeu momentaneamente naquilo, condoeu-se com a fala da sayajin, com aquele objeto, e com todo o peso que acarretava. Lembrou-se das primeiras conversas que tivera com Mika lá no passado sobre terem uma família, sobre serem uma família, e percebia o quanto ele era um merda. Aquela coleira ia sair dela, no momento que ele subisse ao trono ela e tudo que seu pai fez para com a sayajin seriam rasgados, e aquilo ele se prometia, ela voltaria a ter tudo aquilo que lhe fora arrancado. Bom, tudo menos o filho. Esse era algo que não se dava simplesmente para restaurar.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Mika colocava Tarble mais uma vez para dormir acariciando os cabelos do sayajin e cantando, o quarto era iluminado por uma representação holográfica do cosmo e os olhinhos dele pesavam com aquele carinho gostoso e o calor do dengo de sua mãe. Vegeta encostou-se no batente da porta do quarto e ficou olhando a cena comparando Tarble e Vegeta II. Eram dois sayajins completamente diferentes entre si, e por um instante ele perguntou-se como seria Vegeta II ali. O moleque era agressivo, era sério e arisco. Aceitaria ele afago? Ou todo aquele sentimentalismo de Mika? Talvez Tarble fosse a melhor coisa que acontecera a Mika, Vegeta II era uma criança difícil e ruim de se lidar, fosse com quem fosse, e Vegeta pensou que talvez seu sangue fosse realmente ruim, porque o gênio do garoto era terrível.

Nesse mesmo instante, Vegeta II estava sendo colocado para dormir pela serva que o tratava, um banho, jantar, horários sempre marcados e controlados, era assim que a princesa sayajin ordenara. Então a serva apenas o cobriu e apagou as luzes deixando o quarto no completo escuro e saiu dali o deixando sozinho. Os pequenos olhos demoram a se fechar no sono e ficam comtemplando a escuridão, a mente processava o dia, as lições e as ausências. Os barulhos no corredor diminuíam e ele batia os pezinhos um no outro esperando o sono vir.

Era engraçado ter a impressão que algo estava fora do lugar? Ou... Faltava?

Afinal ele era um príncipe, ele tinha tudo, absolutamente tudo...

Ou quase...


	24. Um encontro inesperado

Era mais um dos retornos de Trace para Gortah. Bardock e Gine estavam ansiosos para fazer uma visita ao planeta, Haku também quis ir para auxiliar Paragus e visitar o amigo e com isso levara Ginger que agora carregava consigo um compromisso com o sayajin que noivou com ela para total desgosto de Konattsu, já que a sayajin não tinha linhagem.

Ao chegarem ao planeta ficaram abismados com a mudança do lugar, como Trace viera mais vezes entre trechos de colônia, ela já o sabia, mas os outros que ficaram um tempo sem o contato ao planeta sem dúvidas surpreenderam-se imensamente. A evolução tecnológica era muito notória e os sayajins tiveram contato com os primeiros híbridos que agora eram quase adultos e aquele fora outro aspecto que os surpreendera. Humanoides fortes e próximos aos sayajins.

Aproveitando o tempo que passaram ali, Gine levou um Raditz agora maior e mais danadinho e curioso para passear e conhecer o planeta e bem como tal, Raditz conheceu também o pequeno príncipe de Gortah: Broly. O filho do casal já era incrivelmente prodígio o que surpreendeu Bardock vendo o poder o filhote que demonstrava a arrogância natural dos guerreiros de linhagem pura.

—Ele é cem por cento natural, sem aditivos – sorriu Paragus ao brincar sobre a genética do filho – impressionante, não é? E aqueles velhos conservadores presos a necessidade de fêmeas guerreiras, é uma beleza isso.

—Olha, se eles acreditassem nisso, te garanto que seria outra coisa, conhecendo eles, é capaz de usarem a sua genética para justificar – disse Bardock bebendo um pouco de Ambrosia, uma bebida tipicamente sayajin feita de álcool de frutas.

Já Gine, trocava conversa com Bura, a rainha de Gortah desenvolveu um apreço pela sayajin, bem como tinha uma amizade com Trace. Mas Gine, mesmo com a amizade de Trace quando estavam Sadala, e de outras como Seripa ou Pear, ela sentia saudade de Mika, mas desde o decreto do rei ela nunca mais pode se aproximar da garota, e também não mais tentara, pois Bardock se afastara de Vegeta e sem notícias eles continuavam. Ela nem ao menos sabia do filhote, se havia nascido bem, se era forte, se era menino ou menina. Talvez devesse falar com Vegeta quando voltassem e só talvez tentar ao menos ver sua amiga novamente.

Eles ficaram ali um tempo, e acabaram criando uma pequena rotina em Gortah, mas com o fim do período de férias deles entre missões, logo teriam que partir dali. Trace talvez era a que mais sofria com a partida porque sentia a falta de Linus e a distancia entre os dois era o pior. E o sayajin também sentia isso. Seria fácil para Linus simplesmente virar as costas para Sadala e para tudo e apenas viver ali com Trace, mas o sayajin ainda era preso ao legado, tudo que Linus pensava era no legado, e virar as costas a Sadala, era dar as costas a tudo que seu sangue representava e que ele não desistira de lutar para ter de volta: a sua linhagem. Então, naquela partida de volta a Sadala, fora todo amor e saudade que levaria consigo de Linus, Trace levava algo a mais, no seu ventre a primeira semente de continuidade do legado Briefs e que em breve ela descobriria.

(...)

Aquela descoberta arrancou de Trace um misto de lagrimas e sorrisos, pois havia pesos demais naquilo. Como o registro do filhote como um Briefs, um legado? Aquilo deveria ser feito por baixo dos panos. E a pergunta que perpetuava em si, como ficaria o filhote no meio dessas idas e vindas? Ela se perguntava se deveria deixar tudo para trás e viver definitivamente em Gortah, mas ao falar para Linus sobre a gravidez, o sayajin antecipou os seus planos e retornou a Sadala. Ele simplesmente não poderia dar as costas ao seu planeta, ou a tudo. Aquele era o seu legado, o seu legado de sangue que agora estava com Trace. Além de providenciar que criança ao nascer herdasse o direito da linhagem principal, eles teriam muito o que fazer, já que em tese, Linus estava morto.

De fato, entrar em Sadala para ele não foi dificuldade alguma. Linus era genial definitivamente. Ali, ele ficou com a sayajin tempo o bastante para organizar a coisa toda e finalmente conhecer sua nova herdeira que ao nascer encantara a todos. Uma linda filhote sayajin de cabelos azulados, bem como sua fofa caudinha que prendera-se ao pai ao olha-lo com aqueles grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis como os as mãe.

—Ela é perfeita! – sussurrou Linus segurando parte daquela emoção que gritava. Nunca havia planejado ser pai, sabia que em algum momento aconteceria, talvez a obsessão pelo trabalho o tenha feito esquecer algumas coisas, mas por Kami, sua garotinha era tudo para si. - Minha pequena Bulma. Bulma Briefs, bem-vinda a família.

A primeira visita a receberam após o nascimento da pequena sayajin, foi o casal de amigos Bardock e Gine e trouxeram um garotinho de cabelos extra grande pretos para conhecer a herdeira dos Briefs, oficialmente reconhecida.

O recurso usado por Linus? Trace usara de inseminação para ter o filho deles já que Linus estaria morto. E toda a documentação legal não poderia jamais ser contestada.

Raditz, ao conhecer a pequena, desperta um grande sorriso curioso debruçado sobre ela.

—é molenga! – resmungou cruzando os bracinhos gorduchos – não dá pra brincar com ela!

Ele conseguiu tirar gargalhadas de todos com o inocente comentário. E então uma pequena Bulma sorridente e manhosa enrolara sua pequena caudinha azul a cauda castanha do garotinho que abriu os olhos em espanto e piscou algumas vezes a olhando

—Acho que ela gostou de você moleque! – disse Bardock dando um curto sorriso de lado abraçado a Gine.

—Parece que ele gostou dela também – Gine murmurou ao ver Raditz agora tentar interagir com a pequena filhote. – São tão lindos pequenos, não é?

—São, nem parece que viram monstrinhos depois – comentou Bardock rindo e Gine o dera um tapa. - Que é? Disse a verdade, um dia são pequenos, e no outro não te deixa fazer mais nada.

(...)

Com a idade mínima, se fazia necessário que Raditz finalmente participasse do campo de treino sayajin, o que fora uma fase de transição e adaptação. Para Raditz, interagir com outros, aceitar ordens e começar a ter rotina de educação sayajin. Mas era complicado no inicio dado um tanto ao temperamento do filhote que era bem difícil de se lidar. E com Gine e Bardock saindo em missão, estaria a serva incumbida de ajudar o pequeno nessa adaptação. Raditz tal como Bardock, havia nascido com baixo poder de luta que, embora fosse um poder de terceira classe ainda assim era um poder aceitável e até um pouco maior que o de Bardock quando nascera, mas a medida que se adaptava ao lugar e se enquadrava nos treinos, ele estava conseguindo o aumentar seus números, diferente de Gine que o poder de luta parecia demorar muito para subir.

Entre os intervalos de missões, eles viajavam para Gortah, mas também ocasionalmente iam para alguma colônia sayajin. E bem raramente, Raditz entrava junto na nave dos pais saindo em uma missão com eles e vendo como era a vida de um guerreiro sayajin que fazia parte do exercito espacial.

...

Vegeta II estava ficando forte rapidamente, e Shonnu demostrava muito interesse na criação do sayajin, ela treinava com ele arduamente e mesmo ainda sendo pequeno Shonnu o treinava de forma intensa e sem descanso. E quando chegou a hora dele ser educado e ensinado, ela exigiu os melhores tutores no castelo para o fazer, afinal, era ele o príncipe prodígio, o orgulho da família real até então e com as felicitações constante do povo, Shonnu aprendera o seu papel e esbanjava todo o seu orgulho por ter trago ao mundo a próxima linha de sucessão mais poderosa de todos os tempos. Então como uma dedicada mãe que era, e que cuidava do futuro do seu filho, ela o colocava na altura que merecia, e derramava sobre a criança constantemente a sua superioridade sobre os demais. Deveria ele conviver apenas com a elite extrema e altamente selecionada e nunca se misturar com a ralé, com sayajins baixos ou sem linhagem e Sabze era conivente com essa educação, afinal não se queria outra falha como o pai fora. Mesmo do seu jeito frio e mal de Shonnu ela gostava de Vegeta II, mas o criava para ser forte e sem fraquezas, para ser um orgulhoso príncipe dos sayajins, ninguém deveria ser mais forte que ele, ninguém deveria subestima-lo, ninguém deveria fazer frente, ele deveria crescer para passar e esmagar e sua vontade estaria acima de tudo quando fosse assim o rei dos sayajins. Então Vegeta II crescia ouvindo e sendo rigorosamente treinado para se tornar regente do maior império, um império que já era grande por si só, mas que estava agora em grande mudança.

Então Shonnu para constantemente quebrar o ego de Vegeta e lhe ferir o orgulho, ela impunha linhas de treino, e ela o fazia para que ele superasse aquela marca e evoluísse, para cada luta que Vegeta perdia para Shonnu em treino ele era punido severamente. Shonnu não aceitava fraqueza e muito menos admitia que o sayajin chorasse ou demostrasse sentimentos. Cada luta perdida implicava em melhorar.

—Um príncipe não deixa ninguém saber das suas fraquezas – Shonnu falava após mais uma sessão de lutas. O sayajin estava bastante machucado e segurava o choro pela dor – Na verdade ele não deve as ter, deve eliminar de si tudo aquilo que o enfraquece, arrancar sem hesitações, entendeu Vegeta II?

—Sim mamãe – o garotinho responde sentindo as feridas abertas queimarem ao misturar o suor – P-posso me retirar?

Shonnu o fita alguns instantes. Estava deplorável. Mas ela não pegaria leve, porque ela tinha certeza que se fosse ele o seu filhote realmente, ela não o faria. Talvez treinaria em dobro.

—Sim, vá a ala médica e se recupere, mas tarde tem aulas e não gosto que se atrase. Se for um bom garoto talvez te leve na minha próxima missão –o garoto então sem esperar uma segunda deixa saiu dali o rei estava entrando no domo e ouviu parte da conversa e Vegeta II ao passar pelo monarca curvou-se em respeito e submissão.

—Não acha que ele ainda está muito novo para uma invasão? – Falou o sayajin abraçando Shonnu por trás e beijando o pescoço dela.

—Na verdade não, acho que o poder dele é bem grande, melhor até que muitos até, e o que falta é experiencia em batalha e esse é o perigo nas minhas invasões, claro que não farei isso de uma hora para outra mais aos poucos, não se preocupe, seu valioso herdeiro ficará intacto.

—Assim espero – ele respondeu a virando de frente para si e agarrando os cabeços da sayajin a tomando os lábios com ferocidade.

Já o pequeno príncipe correu para a ala medica, tinha certa urgência em tratar o corpo que doía demais, mas antes de entra no lugar ele entrou em um dos quartos ali próximo e senta-se no chão encolhendo-se e colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos para chorar. Era assim que ele dispersava suas frustrações. Escondido e longe de qualquer um ao menos o pudesse julgar, longe de Shonnu e tudo que ele queria era apagar aquela fraqueza, mas não conseguia, não ainda. Sentia muita dor, mas sentia também o ego e orgulho quebrado e isso Shonnu fazia como ninguém e toda vez ele repetia a si mesmo, ele ia a provar que ele era o orgulho da linhagem real. Talvez fosse tudo que ele quisesse tanto ouvir: que ele era o orgulho. Embora ouvisse isso de seu avô ou de Konattsu ou de seus súditos, ele queria ouvir aquilo da boca dela, de sua mãe. Então ele chorara até finalmente sanar e então saiu dali para finalmente entrar na regeneração.

Após sair dali, Vegeta II tive que cumprir uma série de aulas e treinos até a serva o busca-lo para o banho antes do jantar. Já na mesa ele teve um dos poucos momentos que tinha ao lado de seu pai. Vegeta estava quase o tempo todo atarefado durante o dia e quase não tinha tempo para o garoto sayajin, e durante a noite, Vegeta II nunca o achava e sabia que ele não passava as noites no castelo. Já a mãe ele também nunca achava no quarto dela. Nunca sabia onde eles estavam. Mas era assim, eles nunca tinham tempo, talvez fosse assim mesmo, ele não saberia, todos sempre o excluíam das coisas e o empurrava de volta as suas obrigações.

—Papai, o senhor vai ficar aqui essa noite? – pergunta o pequeno sayajin.

—Vou sim – Vegeta responde olhando sério para o sayajin – precisa de algo?

—Eu... Queria poder... Poder treinar com o senhor ou...

Vegeta o fitou alguns instantes vendo o pequeno ligeiramente corado, como se o que estivesse pedindo fosse algo que o incomodasse, ou constrangesse.

—Podemos ver como anda seus treinos, poderá me mostrar – disse Vegeta sistêmico ao filhote e as conversas a mesa se voltaram ao reino, precisamente a novos acordos intergalácticos.

Assim que o Jantar terminou, Vegeta II estava ansioso por finalmente ter algum tempo do pai, mas antes que ele tivesse esse tempo, por conta de um problema, Vegeta e Sabze se trancaram no escritório. Vegeta II sentou-se nos degraus e esperou. Esperou por muito tempo até que irritado, e muito frustrado ele saiu dali e fora andar pelos corredores do castelo sozinho praguejando e amaldiçoando tudo que ele poderia culpar. A verdade é que se sentia deixado de lado, magoado. E as palavras de Shonnu gritaram em sua mente.

"você é fraco e patético" não... Ele não queria ser assim... Quem precisava de sentimentos? De atenção? Ele só precisava do respeito e das glórias.

Ele se perdeu naquilo, braços cruzados frente ao peito e ele caminhava irritado e quando menos percebeu estava frente a um imenso jardim de inverno no castelo. Era um lugar que ele não se lembrava de já ter estado, embora aquilo o soasse estranhamente familiar de uma forma que nem mesmo ele entendia. Ele viu um objeto que ele nem ao menos sabia o que era. Se aproximou do mesmo que era branco e havia o brasão real em relevo dourado e alguns detalhes no vermelho real. Sentou-se na banqueta que havia ali, as mão curiosas tocavam o objeto e ele sentia a madeira incrivelmente lisa e laqueada, então viu o que era uma espécie de tampa e abriu a mesma vendo uma sessão de teclas brancas e pretas alternadas. Curioso, ele as tocou percebendo que emitiam som, mas aquilo era complicado. Barulhento, doía os ouvidos. Percebeu que era algum instrumento de música. Mas detestou. Talvez porque não o soubesse tocar, ou por achar insuportavelmente complicado, ou talvez por ser perda de tempo. Ele levantou-se e continuou olhando ali, acabou sentando-se em um dos bancos e abraços as pernas repousando a cabeça sobre os joelhos e enrolando a cauda em torno de si. Ficara tanto tempo ali que acabou por pegar no sono sentado.

Em contra partida a Vegeta II, Tarble crescia sendo muito amparado por Mika, que dava asas ao seu pequeno o revelando um mundo de conhecimento, de amor, de empatia, o envolvia com sentimentos e sempre os valorizava o fazia se ver como igual, e mesmo que ele soubesse que era filho do príncipe, aquilo era algo que o passava como comum, porque ele não se via naquele mundo, e nem o fazia questão. Não se sentia especial por isso, e aprendera a valorizar o que tinha e as pessoas e os sentimentos, e quando ele pode ir ao campo de treino finalmente, aquilo partiu o coração de Mika que era muito apegada a ele e super protetora. Mas era apenas um pequeno passo dos muitos que ele ainda teria na vida, afinal, seu bebê estava crescendo e contra isso nem mesmo ela poderia lutar.

(...)

Junto com a liberdade de Tarble, dou uma liberdade condicionada a Mika. Obvio que para Vegeta consegui-la teve de fazer mais concessões a Sabze, mas agora Mika poderia sair além da propriedade, poderia se relacionar com outras pessoas de fora, receber visitas, mas as regras aplicadas a escravos do rei ainda se valiam sobre ela. Mas para ela que perdera tudo, aquele mínimo passo já fora de um imenso acalanto o que a deixou imensamente feliz e as primeiras pessoas que ela não tardou em ver foram Bardock e Gine. Em uma visita a Korvinnus ela levou o pequeno Tarble, e o apresentou como filho, embora ela tenha falado a verdade para os amigos, do filhote que havia morrido o que deixou Gine muito triste por ela, mas apoiou a decisão de manter a adoção de Tarble em segredo do filhote, amor não ligava para laços de sangue e era isso que importava. Já Bardock, olhava para o filhote e ficou lembrando das palavras de Konattsu sobre o filhote que nasceria morto e aquilo o corroeu por dentro, porque ele sabia que o filhote morto nunca havia morrido, pelo contrário, habitava agora o castelo e mesmo que ele nunca tivesse visto o garoto, ele sabia da verdade. Uma que se ele falasse, o custo era a vida da sua família, e ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a pagar esse preço. Em um primeiro momento, Tarble estranhara os sayajins, mas sua doçura rompera as barreiras e logo ele havia se soltado com eles e até mesmo o pequeno Raditz que era mais agressivo por ser de linhagem guerreira havia entrosando-se com o pequeno sayajin curioso. Porque eles acharam interesse em comum, e uma incrível combinação entre a curiosidade de Tarble e o modo explorador de Raditz o que rendeu uma amizade de imediato entre eles.

Então aquilo passou a virar rotina entre eles, Gine tinha passe livre a Kaji e Mika a Korvinnus e com isso tanto Raditz quanto Tarble viviam com suas pequenas aventurinas e mini expedições juntos enquanto as mães conversavam e se entretinham, ou as vezes que Vegeta e Bardock usaram apenas de uma convivência de aparências para levar os meninos para acamparem e caçarem. A parte boa era que Tarble não chamava atenção, e junto com Raditz passava desapercebido no campo de treino, já que Vegeta havia pedido discrição quanto a presença do "filho" ali, mantendo a identidade real de Tarble oculta, bem como a linhagem dele, mas como linhagem guerreira, ele era obrigado a cumprir um mínimo de módulos em combate o que ele era decididamente péssimo. Já o restante do seus estudo fora focado naquilo que sua mãe o encantou, seguia os mesmos passos dela.

(...)

Bulma era um prodígio como sayajin cientista. Havia passado um longo tempo em Gortah desde que nasceu e era muito apegada a Bura e Paragus, mas não conseguia entrosar-se bem com Broly, já que o garoto passava a maior parte do tempo com treinos e interessados em outras coisas, Bulma o achava chato e arisco, mas em contra partida a pequena adora seu tempo ao lado de Bura e de seu pai. E algo que fora notado incrivelmente era que a garotinha tinha uma capacidade muito maior que Linus em raciocínio lógico se comparado a mesma idade, na verdade Bulma parecia Linus no início da adolescência em comparação ao intelecto, o que deveras surpreendeu ao sayajin que tinha um imenso orgulho da sua prole, Sem dúvidas herdou todo intelecto dos Briefs, ela era seu legado de sangue e isso o deixava completamente feliz.

A família Briefs, partia mais uma vez de Gortah para Sadala, mas dessa vez ficariam mais tempo no império sayajin já que Bulma deveria começar suas aulas no campo de treino que eram obrigatórios a todo cidadão legal do império sayajin, fosse eles sayajins ou alienígenas registrados em Sadala que nasciam no planeta sayajin ou tinham acordos ou fossem de raças ligadas as colônias do império. Se houvesse domínio sayajin, o campo de treino era obrigatório, porque lá ensinava-se mais do que apenas o ensino convencional, mas as leis, os códigos e todo o resto necessário. Fora que Bulma tinha apego ao pequeno Raditz e depois inconvenientemente a Tarble, já que eles se tornaram amigos e como ela começou a frequentar o campo de treino Bulma conheceu Tarble através de Raditz, os três se tornaram inseparáveis. Mas Raditz treinava para ser guerreiro e seus módulos eram praticamente todos voltado aquilo já Bulma e Tarble não, o que fez os dois se aproximarem um pouco mais e Raditz acabava tendo um pouco de ciúme de Bulma com Tarble, mas ainda é um ciúme entre amigos. Linus num primeiro momento receou-se com a proximidade de Bulma com Tarble, mas depois vira que não havia problemas, como ele também não sabia da verdade, ele achava que Tarble era de fato o filhote de Mika e impressionou-se com o pequeno sayajin, embora tudo que ele visse e ouvisse fosse a distância, afinal, Linus não poderia simplesmente revelar-se. Era um crime grave.

(...)

A medida que o tempo passou, Vegeta II tinha sua educação doutrinada e rigorosa, era totalmente exigente de toda a sua dedicação, e por ordem de Shonnu ele nunca tinha contato com ninguém, era desnecessário. Apenas em eventos protocolares ele via outras pessoas além do castelo. Shonnu o criou como um verdadeiro príncipe sayajin. Ele era sem limites, orgulhoso, frio e sem sentimentos. Seu poder de luta havia superado da elite sayajin e agora se igualava aos membros da família real, mais precisamente ao da sua mãe, embora Shonnu ainda fosse mais habilidosa e experiente que ele o que o fazia ter grandes dificuldades de derrotá-la, mas ela ainda assim era o seu desafio. E tudo que ele queria era derrota-la e ver nos olhos dela o orgulho dela por ele.

No castelo, os guardas não aguentavam ficar com Vegeta II ele já conseguia colocar medo neles desde de pequeno, sendo extremamente manipulador. Tudo tinha que ser como ele queria. Dia após dia suas disciplinas eram voltadas para ser rei um dia. Tudo sobre as leis do seu planeta, sobre a sua história e a sua cultura, ele não intendia bem o porquê, mas gostava muito de estudar sobre a história e a cultura sayajin, tinha um certo prazer peculiar que não entendia de onde vinha. Mas ele era o príncipe prodígio, e isso se repetia exaustivamente o cobrando cada dia mais. O herdeiro que nasceu mais forte e estava destinado ao trono de um império muito além do que qualquer outro rei sayajin já tivera. Todos ouviam falar do príncipe, mas poucos o viam.

(...)

O rei sayajin, após vários relatórios e finalmente confirmada a existência da tal joia do poder da qual vários outros impérios buscavam, decidiu que eles também entrariam na caçada ao tal item, mas diferente da maioria dos impérios, para Sabze, essa busca era apenas uma janela para ele expandir ainda mais os seus domínios. Mas o que ele não sabia era que um Rei chamado Cold também estava com as mesmas ambições dele.

O rei sayajin após finalmente preparar sua campanha e preparar seus homens para tal, deixou seu filho Vegeta no trono como rei interino enquanto ausentou-se. Era uma saída entre o rei e o general do império com suas próprias intensões. Fora que aquela era finalmente a primeira oportunidade de Vegeta provar do trono e se mostrar como sucessor.

Parte boa? Ele realmente estava gostando daquilo, embora as burocracias fossem imensas e a agenda quase interminável. Parte ruim? Aturar Shonnu que, graças ao seu pai tinha uma voz muito ativa no reino. Felizmente ela estava saindo em missão na semana seguinte para realizar algumas tomadas de planeta. Mas como tudo que nem sempre é perfeito, Vegeta passa então ter que cuidar da rotina do seu filho e príncipe sucessor. A princípio, ele deixou a cargo dos servos e tutores a rigorosa agenda dele, mas o filhote estava particularmente infernal naquela semana, ele aproveitava-se da ausência de Shonnu e infernizava a todos, fazia-lhes de gato e sapato fazendo somente o que ele queria e quando queria tentando focar apenas em treino bruto e fugindo do resto. Não aguentando mais, Vegeta resolveu dá a seu filhote o que fazer. O pirralho não conhecia limites e Vegeta não estava com saco para lidar com ele, principalmente quando ficou a par da agenda do filhote vendo o quão rigorosa era. Ele não ia perder seu tempo com aquilo, não mesmo!

Ficando frente a um pequeno príncipe rebelde e arrogante que tinha os braços cruzados frente ao peito e o nariz empinado com uma face zangada. O então rei Vegeta o fitou.

—Se não tem modos e não respeita a ninguém, eu colocarei seus limites moleque. Não tenho para perder com suas birras. Venha. Vamos sair – Vegeta fala encarando o filhote.

Vegeta II fechou o cenho ainda mais rosnando. O que ele queria dizer com limites? Ele era o herdeiro, ele fazia o que queria e quando queria!

—Onde vamos? Tenho aulas e minha mãe não gosta que eu as percas.

—Ah, agora não pode perde-las? Ou será apenas mais uma desculpa para eu ser interrompido por você? Seja qual for, não interessa pirralho, eu sou seu pai e mando em você mais do que ela. É a mim que se curva antes de curvar-se a ela, sou eu o detentor da coroa, ela serve apenas para conceber. Agora me siga – Vegeta fala arrogante com o filhote que tinha uma expressão de raiva reprimida, algo que soava um pouco feral, mas conteve-se.

—Tsc...tanto faz, meu rei. – Vegeta então seguiu o pai.

Diferente do que ele imaginava, se iam a um lugar no castelo, ou alguma punição idiota, eles saíram dali o que foi uma surpresa para Vegeta II que nunca deixava o castelo a menos que fosse pra alguma reunião diplomática idiota com gente velha. Eles voaram cortante por um tempo e Vegeta II fora capaz de esboçar um mínimo sorriso sentindo os ventos agitarem seus cabelos, e bem mais que isso, podendo ele contemplar Sadala vendo como o planeta em si era bonito. Então ao longe ele viu que se aproximavam de uma construção imponente que carregava o símbolo real nela e então pousaram no largo pátio que havia ali. Curioso, Vegeta II contemplava tudo ainda se perguntando a finalidade daquilo, o que o pai iria fazer com ele? Pela movimentação ali, ele notara que havia gente naquele lugar, tinha servos, tinha guarda, então que raio de lugar era aquele e o que ele fazia ali?

Querendo saber até onde aquilo ia, Vegeta II continuou seguindo seu pai em direção ao interior da casa, os detalhes naquela casa chamavam atenção do sayajin, era diferente do castelo, havia vida ali. Fotos, quadros e antes que ele pudesse ao menos processar, surgiu um sayajin um pouco mais novo que ele e mais baixo abraçando seu pai que pareceu aceitar aquele contato, e mais que isso, retribuíra aquele contato. Vegeta II franziu ainda mais o cenho, o que estava acontecendo ali? Ele notara o quanto o sayajin lembrava a distancia o seu avô nos traços. Então os olhinhos negros do garoto encontram os firmes e zangados de Vegeta II.

—Quem é ele papai? – pergunta Tarble apontando para Vegeta II.

Papai? Aquilo foi a única coisa que o pequeno prestara atenção, como assim papai? Quem era aquele maldito fedelho?

—Tsc, sério isso? – ele questionou enraivecido olhando para o pai, como se exigisse explicação – o que...?

—Calado. Não reclame! Conversaremos – Rosnou o rei – Tarble, onde está sua mãe?

—Tá lá dentro no escritório, ela está trabalhando – fala o sayajin começando a andar frente a todos entrando mais a fundo na casa.

Vegeta II sentia algo estranho em estar ali, com aquele garoto, com tudo aquilo que ele estava descobrindo, porque parecia que ele nada sabia de fato sobre nada. Sobre seu pai e todo o resto.

—Mika! - chamou Vegeta da sala intima pela sayajin.

Talvez um pouco irritadiça, ela se levantou do escritório, estava com um pouco de trabalho em uma das traduções que pegara para fazer, e Vegeta aparece no meio do dia a incomodando certamente a irritou, mas antes de sair dali, um Tarble ansioso a agarrou a mão a puxando energicamente falando agitado, a cauda do filhote não ficava na cintura e aquilo deixou Mika curiosa. No entanto, não precisou de muito para ter suas respostas, chegando a sala ela viu o pequeno príncipe ali, parado ao lado do pai, e antes exigia algo em tom baixo e calou-se quando ela surgiu. E ela não sabia como explicar aquilo que sentia, aquela sensação. Era como se houvesse um nó na sua garganta olhando para o filhote.

Ela sabia que Shonnu havia tido um filhote, soube por Vegeta que o filhote era filho dela e de seu pai, e que seria ele o príncipe herdeiro e explicou-lhe que para todos, o príncipe herdeiro era filho dele e de Shonnu, e assim fora registrado. Mas o filhote era a cara de Vegeta, até na zanga ele era igual, por Kami, aquele nó na garganta dela aumentava, porque perdeu seu bebezinho e ele teria exatamente a idade daquele pequeno.

—Esse... É o príncipe? – ela pergunta quase em um fio de voz -O que...o que ele faz aqui Vegeta?

—é sim – ele a olhava esmorecer, talvez não tivesse sido a ideia mais brilhante que tivera, mas já havia muito tempo, muitas mentiras no meio e ele estava desesperado para se livrar de Vegeta II, se havia alguém que poderia ajuda-lo, esse alguém era Mika, bom, era isso ou trancar o pequeno nas masmorras com contenção. — Eu preciso que fique com ele aqui, não tem ninguém no castelo e ele está insuportável.

—O QUE? – gritou Vegeta II e Tarble uníssono completamente chocados com aquela possibilidade e então olharam-se rejeitando-se um ao outro.

Massageando a têmpora, o rei Vegeta suspirou.

—Vegeta, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia – disse Mika olhando para os dois filhotes que se encaravam com visível rivalidade, o que era incomum para Tarble.

—Chega os dois! – Bradou Vegeta ao perceber que poderia perder aquela conversa — você! — ele apontou para Tarble – seja um bom anfitrião e cuide do príncipe, sei que sua mãe o ensinou bons modos, e sei que você é completamente sociável, e quanto a você — ele aponta para Vegeta II – não tente nenhuma gracinha. Vai ficar aqui até sua mãe voltar, tem educação mínima para comporta-se. Não é um idiota eu acredito?!

—Mas eu tenho aula – protestara Vegeta II

—Rwnnr! Sem mais. Os tutores virão até aqui. Sua agenda inteira na verdade estará aqui para você moleque!

—Como minha droga de agenda vai estar aqui? Com quem eu vou treinar? Com esse moleque fraco? Ele não serve para nada! – Vegeta II fala ainda mais alto.

—Ei! – bradou Mika com um olhar repreendedor – não se começa dessa forma rapazinho!

—Rwnnr! – rosnou o filhote a encarando com a mesma zanga, o olhar era o mesmo que usava para intimidar aos seus servos e seus guardas, mas Mika não cedeu no seu olhar o que irritou Vegeta II ainda mais. Cruzando os braços ele torceu o nariz virando a face.

—Não vai treinar com ninguém! – determinou Vegeta, pelo visto trouxera o filhote a pessoa certa — aproveite para descansar, para colocar esse seu comportamento em ordem. Se conseguir se portar bem quando eu voltar eu treino com você – Vegeta fala

O bico dele torcera ainda mais. Então agora aquilo era barganha? Porque ele simplesmente não treinava o dava atenção no castelo? Tinha que vir até aquele lugar, e o fazer sujeitar-se aquelas pessoas estranhas?

Mika tirou seu casaco, estava ficando quente demais ali, uma conversa difícil. E então os olhos de Vegeta contemplaram a coleira dourada que havia no pescoço dela e talvez por aquilo ele sentiu mais raiva. Como seu pai ousava o deixar a responsabilidade de uma mera e insignificante escrava?

—Eu não vou ficar com eles! Eu nem sei quem eles são, muito menos com ela! – Vegeta II fala irritado apontando para a sayajin – se me deixar aqui eu vou matá-la!

—Aprenda a obedecer às ordens do seu pai e do seu rei – Vegeta brada firme e autoritário – Vai ficar com ela, vai responder a ela, vai obedece-la, porque eu dou poder a ela pra isso! Não a conhece? Acabou de ter uma ótima oportunidade nessa sua tão precoce e insignificante vida!

—Tsc...rwnnr odeio você! – Vegeta II caminha para fora da mansão sentando-se nos degraus de fora.

Tarble olhava para Mika vendo o quanto a mãe estava calada e estranhamente quieta diante do mal comportamento daquele moleque arrogante e malcriado.

—tem certeza que quer deixa-lo aqui? – Mika sussurra incomodada, as palavras do filhote ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Bom, ele era o sangue de Shonnu e Sabze junto. Criado e educado por eles, o que ela esperava afinal? Alguém gentil? Empático? Ele era o reflexo dos pais e ela sentia-se mal, porque pensar em Sabze a lembrava toda dor que sentiu, e toda sua humilhação, e ela teve aquele engasgo ainda maior quando o filhote fixou o olhar em sua coleira, ele a enxergou como nada. Então como Vegeta esperava haver respeito ali? — Talvez a princesa não goste – Ela usou do único argumento que lhe parecia plausível, estava tremendo nervosa.

Então vegeta a abraçou e segurou seu queixo a olhando.

—Não importa ela, nem com ele. Não precisa teme-lo, ele fala isso ou age assim porque é o jeito dele, não vai encostar em você, mantenha-se firme. Você foi capaz de fazê-lo comigo, não é? E olhe o Tarble, nosso filho é um garoto educado, e vai te ajudar também. Eu preciso que faça isso por mim, ele não me deixa trabalhar e você disser não eu vou tranca-lo nas masmorras, juro por Kami — Ela fez uma careta com aquelas palavras, mas ele completou – prometo que a noite estarei aqui.

—Mas se ele...

—Tem os guardas e está segura, embora ele seja aquilo ali. Ele não vai contra o rei. Nunca – Vegeta então beija docemente Mika, mas da escadaria no alto da porta antes de sair, Vegeta II ouvia e via aquela cena processando e engolindo aquilo.

Saindo, Vegeta passou por seu filho e então falou.

—Você gostando ou não, ela vai cuidar de você, e conheço suas estripulias filhote, mantenha a integridade dela, nunca ouse encostar nela, nenhum arranhão entendeu? Ela não é uma escrava do seu avô. Ela é algo meu. E juro por Kami que acabo com você se algo a acontecer, entendeu?

O filhote olhava enraivecido para o genitor. Havia muitas questões ali e um bocado de coisa entalada na garganta do pequeno sayajin. Mas seu pai ainda assim saiu o deixando naquele maldito lugar.

...

Vegeta II caminhava afastado do pátio externo, pelos jardins, a capa esvoaçava com os ventos daquele lugar. Naquele momento ele sentia ódio. Um imenso ódio de seu pai. Tinha ele outra família, então isso fazia daquele pirralho irritante seu meio irmão, e pior que isso: saber que seu pai era rendido por uma mera e insignificante escrava do império. Seu sangue sagrado real, corria nas mesmas veias do fedelho filho de uma escrava. Um fedelho que tinha os mesmos traços que seu avô, era notório aquilo.

Se ele tinha vontade de expurgar aos dois? Com certeza ele tinha. Como seu pai ousava fazer algo como aquilo com sua mãe?

—Tsc...droga! O que vou fazer nesse lugar? – fala vegeta olhando para os lados e vendo nada além de campos – eu não tenho nada pra fazer nessa droga! Rwnnr!

...

A sayajin havia tirando alguns minutos para absorver aquilo, e principalmente pensar em como lidar com aquele garotinho. No seu scouter ela ainda via a pesada agenda dele e se perguntava como uma criança era feliz com aquilo? Ela não seguiria aquela droga, tirando os estudos que eram de fato importante o restante ela iria organizar ao seu modo, bom, pelo menos enquanto ele estivesse ali. Um pequeno e zangadinho intruso real.

—Aquele garoto é mesmo o príncipe? – Tarble perguntou um tanto inocente. Estava sentado sobre o aparador e balançava as perninhas olhando a mãe arrumando algo

—Sim querido. Então temos que ser educados com ele, como o papai disse, tá bom? – Mika fala gentilmente e passa a mão sobre o rosto de Tarble e o garoto sorri

—Então... Ele é meu irmãozinho é isso?

Mika parou um momento e pensou, ponderou e respirou fundo quando sorriu olhando para Tarble.

—Sim querido, o pequeno Vegeta é seu... Seu irmão, ele é... É filho da princesa com... Com seu pai. Já lhe expliquei o porquê, não é?

Tarble balançou a cabeça assentido.

—O papai tem a princesa, mas ama a gente. – disse o garoto e sorriu.

—Tomara que você não cresça nunca – disse Mika sorrindo e apertando gentilmente as bochechas.

E embora Tarble mantivesse parte da ingenuidade dele, ele não gostou da forma que Vegeta II se dirigiu a mãe, nem como a olhou, ou como a julgou. Tarble era inteligente para muitas coisas, para aprender principalmente. Mas seu amor por Mika o fazia ignorar todo resto.

—Eu prometo que vou ficar assim pra sempre! – ele pendeu a cabeça de lado sorrindo. Ele tinha sorte com sua mãe, com seu pai. Sabia que eles não eram a família principal do príncipe. Sabia de muitas outras coisas, mas apenas as ignorava, porque no final, não lhe eram relevantes.

—Me ajuda? – Mika pediu, e o sayajin segurou então alguns livros que ela o deu.

A sayajin organizou uma cesta muito generosa com lanches variados, eles saíram da casa em direção as campinas e Tarble sempre adorava aquilo, aquele tempo que Mika dedicava a eles. Assim que chegaram ao jardim ambos viram Vegeta II, que mesmo com o pai o dizendo para não treinar o fazia ali sozinho.

Mika olhou para Tarble e o pequeno sayajin olhou para o príncipe, Ele sabia o que a mãe ia fazer e achava uma péssima ideia. Não queria Vegeta II com seu jeito arrogante e sua mal criação perto deles. Mas mesmo assim a sayajin parou frente ao príncipe que ignorou a presença dela e continuou seu treino.

—Vamos ler um pouco, que vir conosco? - ela ofereceu de forma mansa e educada.

—Eu não vou perder meu tempo com essas bobagens e muito menos com você! – dissera de forma arrogante se virando de costas e cruzando os braços.

Mika deu um longo suspiro com aquilo. Era muito orgulhoso, muito arrogante, muito ruinzinho aquele garotinho. Mas ela não conseguia culpa-lo. Para Mika, ninguém nascia mal. A culpa daquilo sem dúvidas era aquela maldita agenda e da sua criação. Ela sabia o quanto Shonnu era uma sayajin perversa. Ela conversou o bastante com Gine, soube como ela agia com a própria irmã. Shonnu não tinha sentimentos. E o que esperar de uma criança cuidada e guiada por alguém como ela?

Tarble, no entanto, tomara frente aquilo. Ele fora ensinado por Mika e ter empatia, ela treinava a empatia com ele, e ele lidava bem com todos. No campo de treino ele nunca teve problemas, até mesmo com Raditz que era guerreiro e tinha certa arrogância de guerreiro ele se dava bem e gostava muito do sayajin. Mas algo em Vegeta II o irritou, talvez fosse os ciúmes, ele não sabia. Mas achava que no fim era a proteção que ele tinha para com a mãe.

—Vamos mamãe. Deixa ele – fala Tarble puxando Mika com as mãozinhas.

Mika sorriu docemente para Tarble e segurou entre os dedinhos entrelaçando a mãos, não iria forçar Vegeta II, cada um tinha seu tempo, e se ele não cederia? Paciência.

Então mãe e filhote caminharam juntos para baixo de uma das árvores um tanto afastadas da casa, ela dava de frente a um dos campos de Kaji e Mika gostava dali. A sayajin abriu um grande tecido e sentou-se reclinando-se na árvore. Tarble, sem perder tempo deitou-se no colo de sua mãe, e Mika o aninhou junto a si e começou a ler mais um dos contos alienígenas que Tarble adorava, Mika aproveitava esse momento para ensinar ao garoto mais das culturas alienígenas que ela tanto se especializava, bem como palavras novas em idiomas estrangeiros. Assim ela reforçava o saber do seu pequeno príncipe.

Vegeta II que estava a distância treinando, olhava aquilo sentindo algo o corroer, era uma sensação de inveja o que não lhe fazia sentido, afinal ele era o príncipe legitimo, ele tinha tudo que queria, ele tinha tudo...

—Rwnnr, idiota...sentimentos são para os fracos e você é o príncipe dos sayajins, não um garotinho tolo e fracote. – falou consigo de uma forma tão adulta que era chocante.

Talvez levado por aquela intensa frustração que lhe era tão angustiante, ele voltou-se a uma das pilastras duras e grossas dali e começou a soca-la vigorosamente. 


	25. Herdeiros em conflito

Os olhos negros dela observavam a energia infinita que Tarble parecia ter, se perguntava se quando era pequena era daquela forma, lembrava-se das intrigas entre ela e Bardock no campo de treino e sem perceber estava rindo como boba olhando para o seu filhote que não sabia se comia ou brincava. Ela suspirou lembrando-se que aquele era o dia das lições de piano dele e ela ainda tinha todo aquele trabalho que ela fora interrompida por Vegeta. Ela ponderou aquilo, deveria deixar Tarble solto como sempre e o pequeno príncipe ali junto? Estava receosa mesmo. Vencida pelas tarefas, ela levantou-se e juntou as coisas voltando a caminhar para dentro da casa. Já mais perto, ela viu o pequeno sayajin real dando socos atrás de socos em uma grossa pilastra e não gostou muito daquilo. Ele parecia feroz demais, inquieto demais. Então de uma forma um tanto mansa e sutil ela aproximou-se Vegeta II que nem sentira a presença dela, estava tão concentrado em sua raiva e frustração. Então o toque gentil em seu ombro o desperta de uma forma que nunca acontecera. Em qualquer outro momento, certamente como reflexo de guerreiro, ele teria rendido Mika, ou teria a machucado. Mas quando ela o tocou, ele apenas parou. Virou-se levemente e a olhou ainda instigado e atônito com aquilo. Mais ainda, estava preso na audácia da sayajin em toca-lo. A face travou com o maxilar trincado mostrando a sua raiva.

Mas Mika, ainda assim, não se deixou intimidar pelo garoto. Vencendo seus próprios medos e receios ela repetia mentalmente: "é apenas um filhote"

Um filhote que deveria ser tratado e crescer como tal.

—Vem comigo – a voz era tão calma e gentil que vegeta II estranha aquela sayajin...

Ele estava pronto para falar algo feio, ele estava pronto para lhe dar as costas, mas estava concentrado nos olhos mansos dela que estranhamente o constrangia e o desconcertava como ninguém fora capaz de o fazer. Cruzando os pequenos braços e com a mesma cara de zanga ele caminha seguindo a sayajin para dentro da casa.

Na parte de dentro, Mika puxara a mão de Vegeta II a fim de tirar as luvas, mas o filhote real puxou a mão de forma arisca com um rosnado. A sayajin no entanto dera a ele um olhar extremamente repreendedor da qual ele não gosta nem um pouco. Talvez acostumado demais a sempre fazerem o que ele queria sem ter limites, todos o temiam, e aquela escrava não deveria ser diferente, não importava se seu pai gostava dela, ela não era sua mãe, e a única pessoa que ele obedecia fora seu pai e seu avô Sabze, era Shonnu.

Mika, vendo que aquela era uma briga de egos inútil para ser travada, dá um longo suspiro. Ela não tinha tempo para aquilo, embora sua lógica gritasse vários argumentos, por alguma razão, desde que Vegeta II chegara ali, ele conseguiu despertar a empatia dela por ele, de forma que passava por cima até mesmo do sangue dele de Shonnu e Sabze. Sentia-se tão materna com o filhote, quanto sentia-se com Tarble. Então ela apenas deu as costas ao sayajin entrando para a cozinha. Vegeta II a olhou e nada entendeu daquilo, o cenho ficou ainda mais franzido e então ela retornou com uma bandeja muito bem preparada e uma boa jarra de suco a deixando sobre a mesa.

—Espero que esteja com fome – ela murmurou e passou pelo sayajin, e o gesto fora tão automático que pegou o filhote de surpresa quando ela passou a mão sobre a face dele com carinho, como fazia sempre com Tarble.

Era apenas um pequeno gesto, um pequeno e mínimo gesto de afeto e carinho, um mínimo contato acolhedor e aquecido que causara estranheza no corpo que nunca recebera aquele contato antes vindo de ninguém. Um gesto simples que pegara Vegeta II completamente desprevenido e de repente suas defesas haviam sido derrubadas por terra por aquela sayajin. Que maldito poder era aquele que ela tinha?

Era fraca, era inútil, uma mera escrava, mas o desarmou, e aquilo era inédito, porque nem sua mãe fazia isso. Os pequenos lábios ainda estavam crispados, e ele perdido dentro de si e na complexidade que aquilo despontava no seu pequeno ser.

Já Mika, que fizera aquilo, apenas havia sorrido de forma gentil e o deixou ali indo para o seu escritório a fim de trabalhar. Vegeta II então se senta a mesa e olha para toda aquela comida ali, o cheiro estava bem convidativo, mas o coração ainda oscilava com o que acontecera poucos segundos antes. Desconfiado ele tirou a luva da mão esquerda vendo a mesma toda ferida sangrando pelos fortes socos na coluna, então ele recolou a peça na mão e começou a comer o lanche.

Assim que terminou, ele estava movido por uma curiosidade incomum dentro de si. Olhava as fotos de Tarble pequeno no colo de Mika, fotos do seu pai com eles e não estava sério como sempre o via. Ele olhava pinturas e coisas ali e tudo era estranho, os cheiros, os sentimentos impregnados na casa, não importava para ele onde ele olhava, parecia haver verdade e felicidade e ali ele sentia-se fraco, vulnerável e ele odiava aquilo como nunca odiou nada. Sem perceber, seus passos o colocaram frente ao escritório da sayajin que estava de cabeça baixa e muito compenetrada no que estava fazendo e se perguntou em que ela tanto estava empenhada, tinha livro a beça naquele lugar.

Mika, que sentira a aproximação do filhote, levantou o olho e o viu a observando, então ela conteve um sorriso faceiro daquilo. Diferente do que talvez Vegeta II esperava, a sayajin voltou a dar atenção ao que fazia o ignorando. Mais a empatia de Mika pequeno filhote real aumentara ainda mais porque com a agenda dele em mãos e vendo os traços do comportamento dele e já tendo acompanhado um tanto do próprio Vegeta, ela sabia que não deveria ser nada fácil ser o príncipe herdeiro. Vegeta II ainda tinha a face de estranheza pela sayajin o estar ignorando, geralmente os sayajins mais velhos sempre o mandavam sair quando estavam ocupados, era assim com seu avô o rei, o general, seu pai e sua mãe.

Ele então não se intimidando, deu uns passos para dentro do lugar e o pequeno dedo deslizou sobre as caspas de alguns dos livros que tinha ali. Alguns ele conhecia porque era obrigado a estudar, mas outros, ele nem ouvia falar.

—Gosta de ler? – perguntou de repente a sayajin ainda mantenho o olhar sobre o seu trabalho e o assustando.

—Isso é coisa de sayajin fraco — vegeta II cruzou os braços em defensiva e decidido que não deixaria mais brecha alguma para aquela reles escrava. – Só o faço o que sou obrigado.

—Mas um bom rei é culto, deve conhecer bem suas leis, seu povo e sua história, não é? – Mika replica deixando o pequeno Vegeta calado. Ele desvia o olhar corando sem argumento. Ironia ou não aquilo era algo que Sabze e Shonnu constantemente repetia. Claro que não a parte de ler, mas a parte do conhecer.

—E o que você sabe sobre a realeza ou ser rei? É apenas uma escrava, uma sem significado ou importância. – Vegeta II fala zangado saindo dali. A aspereza escolhida nas palavras era cruéis, no mesmo nível que Shonnu costumava fazer.

Ele estava muito irritado, e mais do que isso, ele estava frustrado e com raiva de tudo ali. Ele subiu as escadas e entrou em um dos quartos. Escolheu o mais distante de tudo e que ele sabia não ser frequentado por ninguém porque não tinha cheiro de outros sayajins nele. Ele sentou-se sobre a cama e depois deitou-se de mal jeito fitando o teto e resmungando coisas irritado e pensativo em como tudo aquilo era odioso.

Já Mika havia sentido o peso cruel das palavras do filhote real, mas decidiu que aquilo não lhe doeria ainda mais do que já doera todos aqueles anos. Engoliu o sentimento ruim e a mágoa e voltou a concentrar-se no seu trabalho. Então depois de um tempo teve a atenção tirada novamente por um Tarble todo sujo de terra e lama parado na porta do seu escritório, mas em vez de zangar-se, ela sorriu. Incentivava a curiosidade do seu pequeno e suas aventuras sempre. 

—Parece que alguém se divertiu bastante — Tarble riu com aquilo assentindo feliz e acaba coçando o nariz com a mão suja e acaba sujando toda a cara.

Ela se levantou e saiu com ele fechando a porta do escritório. Eles subiram em meio as conversas com Tarble e então Mika abriu a água enchendo a banheira.

—Você viu o príncipe? – perguntou Mika a Tarble à medida que tirava as roupas sujas do filhote.

A resposta, no entanto, veio imediata com ele negando com a cabeça. Então deixando Tarble embaixo do chuveiro para tirar parte da sujeira grossa, ela começou a ir atrás do garotinho real o chamando, mas Vegeta II não a respondia de forma alguma, parecia uma birra. Obstinada, ela se concentra na energia do filhote e começa a seguir em direção ao quarto entrando sem bater, o que era outra coisa da qual ele não estava acostumado, a gente impertinente.

—Aí está o pequeno príncipe – ela fala docemente com um sorriso, Vegeta virou a cara.

—O que quer? – perguntou de forma ríspida.

—Hora do banho filhote.

Ele bufou com aquilo, havia passado tanto tempo assim já? Ele perdeu seu dia com aquela família inútil? Ele então desceu da cama e seguiu atrás da sayajin em direção ao banheiro. E mal entrara ali ele viu Tarble caminhando para a banheira.

—Eu não vou banhar com ele – Vegeta II bradou protestante. Mas antes de sequer fazer algo, Mika já havia trancado a porta atrás de si.

—Vai sim! – ela foi enfática e firme — eu não tenho tempo para banhar um por vez. São dois garotinhos e eu sou uma só!

—Você não manda em mim! – Vegeta II fala irritado e desafiador e Mika oscilou sua cauda encarando o filhote. Então um sorriso surgiu sorrateiro nos lábios da sayajin que disse:

—Não foi o que seu pai disse, e... Não queremos que o seu pai saiba que foi descomportado e teimoso comigo, ou não irá treinar com ele.

O filhote real ficou a olhando irritadíssimo, droga de Femea irritante, quanto mais ela iria o fazer rebaixar-se a ela?

—Tsc...porque faz essas coisas irritantes?

—Porque eu sou assim – Mika fala levando a mão para tirar as vestes de Vegeta II, mas esse desfere um tapa na mão da mulher.

—Eu faço isso! Não preciso de ajuda – ele resmunga. A voz infantil não dava tanta credibilidade para Mika, que achou ele muito zangadinho e irritado para um filhote normal.

Vegeta II então entrou na banheira e Mika puxou uma esponja ensaboando Tarble, e aquele momento do banho virou diversão para os dois e a sayajin fazia cócegas nele e ai o garotinho passou a falar sobre uma nova descoberta, um ninho de um animal que ele estava obstinado a falar com Raditz para explorarem o restante do buraco, e Mika o ouvia e conversava com ele dando total atenção enquanto, o que chamou a atenção de Vegeta II que se ensaboava sozinho tentando realmente ignorar os dois. Aquilo estava o incomodando pois nunca foi acostumado a tanto sentimentalismo, na verdade nunca convivera com qualquer sentimento daquele tipo, ele convivia com o orgulho, com a raiva, com a frustração, com o medo – esse que ele escondia de todos – e muitos outros sentimentos, mas todos era frios, não havia sentimento quente como aquele, e ele considerava quente, porque despontavam algo acalorado dentre de si que era muito irritante. Sempre ouviu de Shonnu que aquilo era coisa de fracos e ele não era fraco, mas as risadas de Tarble o irritava de algum modo. Aquele calor não era bom no fim.

De repente sentiu seu cabelo sendo molhado e esfregado e ele ia brigar, mas estava até bom aquilo, o toque era diferente, era gostoso. Os dedos alcançavam a nuca e a cabeça gerando muita espuma numa massagem boa, e logo suas costas foram esfregadas por Mika que puxou a cauda do filhote e Vegeta II ficou fraco com aquilo, mas a sayajin lavava ele como um todo ciente que fizera aquilo para que ele não tivesse como protestar, embora ela não soubesse que ele não protestaria de forma alguma. Então Mika o soltou e começou a enxagua-lo. Mas durante a finalização daquele banho, Vegeta II se sentiu estranhamente reconfortado e por mais que ele negasse, sentiu-se realmente bem, por um momento ele gostou daquilo, daquela pessoalidade e sentimentalismo tolo de Mika. E sua mente contradizia-se cada vez mais com aquilo.

A sayajin pegou as toalhas os secando e logo vestira o roupão nos dois garotinhos abrindo a porta do banheiro para o quarto, para se vestirem. Como Vegeta não havia trago roupa para o filhote real, Mika pegou um par das de Tarble para o vesti-lo e ali sim foi uma luta. Porque Vegeta II recusava-se veemente a usar qualquer coisa que não fosse do seu guarda roupa ou traje real. Então por fim a sayajin usou de uma autoridade que até mesmo ela desconhecia que tinha. Fora séria, e energica com uma voz de comando que simplesmente acuou Vegeta II como nunca havia acontecido antes com ninguém além de sua mãe Shonnu.

Então, com Vegeta II sentado na cama, Ela fazia curativos nas mãos dele e ele olhava aquilo estranhando tudo. Nunca ninguém se importou com ele assim, qualquer coisa ele sempre ia para regeneração. Tinha médicos, mas, nunca a sua mãe fez algo assim, na verdade Shonnu nunca lhe fez nada, ou lhe deu nada, ou importou-se, ou foi ao menos vê-lo numa regeneração, ou preocupou-se se ele ficaria bem.

"tsc... O que é isso que estou pensando e sentindo?" Ele questionou-se vendo o sorriso da sayajin que fazia tudo parecer bom.

Ela levantou-se e caminhou para a saída e Vegeta II vira que Tarble a seguia e ele o fez também, por alguma razão o fez. Eles desceram as escadas e e então chegaram a uma parte da mansão que o filhote real reconhecera de imediato, pois era quase uma cópia da que havia no castelo: um belo jardim de inverno acoplado a um solarium. E era tudo parecido, até pelo maldito piano que havia ali.

Mika caminhou até o instrumento e segurando as mãos de Tarble o sentou ali e se juntou a ele no piano levantando a tampa. As aulas de piano de Tarble começavam. O pequeno gostava muito daquilo e aprendia muito rápido sempre, parecia ter um dom natural para aquilo e Mika costumava dizer para si mesma que Tarble lhe fora um presente dos deuses quando ela mais suplicou, porque ele era perfeito em cada coisa e as vezes lhe parecia que não precisara de elo algum de sangue para se herdar as proximidades, porque Tarble era tão parecido com ela que as vezes a assustava.

Com o tocar da melodia vinda do piano, Vegeta II ficou maravilhado com aquele instrumento. Ele estava parado com os braços cruzados apenas ouvindo e nada falou, mantinha o cenho fechado e não dava o braço a torcer de forma alguma, mas realmente aquilo estava o cativando e então uma pergunta de repente ecoara em sua cabeça: como seria ter sido criado como Tarble? Sem o peso de ser um herdeiro real. Será que Shonnu seria assim com ele, como Mika era com o sayajin?

Movido pela pergunta e pela frustração interna, Ele acaba saindo dali e sentando- se nos degraus da entrada novamente. A mente fervia em coisas e mais coisas e processava aquilo. Poucas horas ali naquela casa e parecia que tudo que ele sempre tivera certeza havia se perdido dentro de si mesmo.

As horas passaram rápido e antes que ele percebesse já havia escurecido e viu o seu pai chegando finalmente. Ele, num misto de raiva e magoa despertada se levantou e caminhou zangado até o rei sayajin lhe perguntando:

—porque me trouxe para essa droga de lugar?

—Você precisa conviver com outros sayajin. Não te faz bem ficar somente no castelo.

—E você me traz pra cá! Com essas pessoas? Me humilha dessa forma? – vegeta II pedi irritado

Mika, que estava na porta por estar atrás de Vegeta II que estava quietinho demais, acabou por ouvir conversa entre pai e filho.

—Essas pessoas, são sua família de certo modo – Começou o rei sayajin – Não há humilhação alguma em convier com elas. Tarble é meu filho e Mika é... Minha e eu a amo muito e ao filhote também, e gostaria que você também os amasse e convivesse com eles.

—Amor é para os fracos! Bem se vê você... – Rosnara Vegeta II cerrando os punhos frustrado e encarando seu pai com raiva - Trocou a princesa, uma mulher forte e guerreira por uma mera e tola escrava qualquer.

—Não fale assim dela! – Vegeta cortou o seu filhote de imediato tentando conter um ímpeto mais agressivo — ela é mais nobre que Shonnu, acredite, e eu não admito isso. Não admito suas ofensas a ela ou... – vegeta repreende o filho

—Tsc... Ofensas? Ela é uma escrava e isso é um fato, não uma ofensa. Quer ficar com eles? Tanto faz, eu só quero ir embora dessa droga de lugar. – Vegeta II fala irritado.

A vontade do rei, era de sinceramente surrar aquele garoto. Conviver com Shonnu estava lhe despertando o pior, e por vezes percebera como ele caminhava para ser tão arrogante e tolo como Vegeta mesmo fora quando jovem. Fora que ver que dele nem o laço de sangue com Mika o apaziguava, o fazia ter certeza que Vegeta II nada havia herdado da mãe. Era a mais pura brutalidade do sangue real. E bem ou mal, era ironia Tarble que tinha tanto do sangue real e guerreiro nas suas veias fosse mais parecido com Mika do que o seu filhote de sangue.

—Você não vai sair daqui! Muito pelo contrário, tem que aprender que eu sou seu pai e sou seu rei, e minha ordem é pra ser obedecida. Se não aceita minhas escolhas, ao menos vai respeita-las mesmo que seja pela ordem!

Vegeta II rosnou e olhou com tamanho ódio para o pai, porque aquilo tudo explodia dentro de e ele simplesmente não fazia ideia de como lidar. Então engolindo aquilo tudo ele levanta voo e sai dali em direção a mata que circundava aquela casa.

Mika, ainda estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas com o que ouviu de vegeta II, ainda sentia e processava aquilo, e mesmo que desde que o filhote tenha chego ali com pedras e espinhos contra ela, ela era incapaz de odiá-lo, talvez realmente fosse tola, talvez seu mal fosse enxergar o bem em tudo, ou ver o mundo sempre de forma positiva, mesmo que a vida somente lhe desse pedras a muito tempo. E talvez movida ainda pelo ímpeto maternal que tanto a dominava por Tarble e também pelo pequeno príncipe ela disse:

—Vai atrás dele, tá noite, e floresta pode... Pode ser perigosa – dizia limpando o choro ao sair e Vegeta sentiu-se, ao perceber que ela ouvira a conversa.

Não se havia muito o que fazer. Como reagiria Vegeta II se soubesse que seu elo de sangue era aquela mulher da qual ele tanto menosprezava e humilhava? Que ele carregava em suas veias o sangue dela, que todo aquele sentimento dela lhe seria cabido? Seria ele tolo como Tarble? Afinal Mika conseguiu adormecer o ímpeto de guerra do filhote de tal forma que nem mesmo ele conseguia desponta-lo. Será que aconteceria o mesmo com Vegeta II junto a ela? Talvez seu pai tivesse razão quanto a certas coisas. O que seria de um futuro rei que tinha poder, mas não lutava? Seria a ruína de Sadala.

Então ele limitou-se a dizer:

—Ele vai voltar, não se preocupe com ele. – Ele envolveu a cintura da sayajin com sua cauda e beijou-se o topo da testa.

—Ele é apenas um filhote, Vegeta.

Ele então segurou o rosto pequeno e delicado dela entre as mãos a olhando nos grandes e expressivos olhos negros que ainda vertiam lágrimas peroladas. Ela como todo era delicada, bonita. Os seus traços nos mínimos detalhes o agradavam. Ela era perfeita, embora fosse sua pequena e fraca sayajin.

—Ele é mais poderoso do que imagina. Ele sabe se defender sozinho, eu me preocuparia com Tarble se fosse ele partindo na noite, com Vegeta II não. – Vegeta fala firme.

O filhote real no entanto não havia ido muito longe, na verdade ele havia parado e voltado e sentando-se em um grosso e alto galho de uma das árvores que havia próximas dali sentindo a raiva correr em seu corpo, mas junto, ele ouvia aquela estúpida conversa entre os dois e ele odiou ainda mais aquela família. E junto, ele amaldiçoou e odiou Tarble, Afinal, ele era o príncipe legítimo, ele era forte, era um prodígio, mas parecia que seu pai não carregava orgulho disso, mas em contra partida, dedicava-se, conhecia e gostava mais daquele inseto fraco que era Tarble. Um inseto que Vegeta II esmagaria muito fácil com o poder que tinha, mas que seu pai não via nada demais.

—S-se ele não existisse...— murmura vegeta sentindo as lágrimas descer pela face. E era esse o ponto de ruptura. Porque Vegeta II odiava fraquejar, odiava chorar, odiava sentir e ficar exposto, por isso ele ocultava-se, nunca daria o gosto daquilo, de ser fraco perante ninguém. Mas aquela família, aquela casa e aquelas pessoas o faziam se sentir daquela forma e isso o dava ódio.

...

A família já jantava e conversava quando vegeta II voltou, ele subiu direto para o seu quarto, mas parou no alto a escada por alguma estúpida razão para ouvir Tarble contando novamente a descoberta porcaria dele de algum ninho de animal e mais ainda, ver seu pai dando assunto, e elogiando a curiosidade dele, o incentivando a explorar! Um patético inseto, era isso que Tarble era!

E sem suportar mais aquilo, Vegeta II foi ao seu quarto e bateu forte a porta de jogando na cama. 

Mika notara a ausência do sayajin e ouviu o bater da porta do quarto indicando que ele havia retornado. Ela trocou um olhar rápido com Vegeta que era como se o rei sayajin a dissesse: "viu? Eu disse"

Ela suspirou e levantou-se sobre o olhar de Vegeta e Tarble, pedindo licença, ela foi até a cozinha e montou novamente uma bandeja completa para o filhote. Subindo as escadas ela foi até o quarto de mais cedo e bateu a porta.

—Vai embora! – gritou o pequeno príncipe sayajin.

—Só... Abra filhote. Não precisa conversa se não quiser, eu... Trouxe algo para... Para não ficar com fome.

Mas como resposta teve o silencio dele. Ciente de quão cabecinha dura era o pequeno, ela colocou a bandeja no aparador próximo a porta e voltou a descer as escadas se juntando a sua família novamente para terminar o jantar.

O filhote real, sentiu a energia dela se afastar, e virou-se na cama, mas o cheiro da comida estava entrando no quarto e o tentando. Por ele, não aceitaria nada mais vindo dela, mas sua barriga protestou e pelo visto sua fome tinha força de vontade que ele. Ele ouviu a barriga roncar, tentou se segurar, mas a fome foi maior. Foi até a porta e ao abri-la viu a bandeja cheia com comidas diversas e sentiu a boca salivar, ela sabia bem como montar uma bandeja de comida, tinha de tudo! Ele então pegou a bandeja e colocou sobre a mesa do quarto. Então voltou a trancar a porta.

...

Um bom tempo havia se passado entre o jantar e a hora de dormir, e Vegeta II ouviu os passos deles subindo as escadas e sentiu as energias. Movido por algo dentro de si que nem mesmo ele entendia, abriu a porta do seu quarto discretamente a ponto de ver Mika entrando no quarto de Tarble junto ao filhote, concentrado na energia do seu pai o sentiu em outro quarto um pouco mais afastado. Ele então caminhou a passos muito sutis e praticamente inaudíveis e parou frente a porta entreaberta do quarto de Tarble. Ali ele podia ver as luzes do abajur que refletiam uma cópia do universo com pequenas galáxias em suas varias cores e formas e milhares de estrelinhas e pensou em como aquilo era bonito. Ali, ele viu Mika deitar-se ao lado de Tarble aninhando-se com o filhote, na mão, um livro de contos que ela começara lendo e a outra mão que acariciava os cabelos do filhote. A voz era mansa e suave e por um instante Vegeta II sentia algo muito estranho mesmo dentro de si, lembrou-se dela o dando banho mais cedo e então deu-se conta. Era tão ruim assim sentir ciúmes? Era tão horrível dizer que ele tinha uma imensa inveja de Tarble, e que talvez ele quisesse apenas por alguns minutos estar no lugar do sayajin? E mesmo que ele nunca admitisse tais coisas abertamente, aquilo estava o tomando e corroendo absurdamente, seu coração estava batendo tão rápido em seu peito e sua mente estava concentrada no som da voz da sayajin contando aquela historia idiota e infantil e ele fora vendo Tarble adormecer rápido com aquilo e tentava pensar que seria ele também ali.

—Se quiser isso, é só pedir – A voz de seu pai atrás de si o fez assustar-se o fazendo cair o olhando, Vegeta II sentia a face arder no constrangimento de ter sido pego daquela forma, sentia-se vulnerável, e irritantemente exposto.

Era fato que ele não tinha nem ao menos o que dizer, porque a raiva de si mesmo o dominou por ter se permitido estar ali, ficar daquela forma e com uma face de zanga somada a um bico irritado, ele levantou-se abruptamente e voltou ao seu próprio quarto batendo a porta com força. Não tinha como não pensar no quanto ele odiava aquele lugar, porque irritantemente tudo ali o mostrava como ele na verdade era infeliz.

...

Era bem cedo ainda quando Tarble tomou seu café e saiu com pai, aquela era apenas mais uma das rotinas deles. O rei deveria deixar o filhote na casa de Bardock, e de lá ele iria com Raditz ao campo de treino sendo levados pela serva, era mais fácil e não atrasava Vegeta e nem tirava Mika do seu próprio trabalho. Como Vegeta II dormiu pesado porque demorou muito a pegar no sono naquela noite depois de toda a perturbação que vivera, ele estava sonolento e como Mika não o acordou para a sua agenda como geralmente era feito no castelo, ele não viu a hora que nenhum dos dois saíram.

Mais Mika vendo que a hora passara e o filhote não se levantou ou deu o ar da sua graça, resolveu acorda-lo. Ela bateu então a porta do filhote que mantivera a mesma trancada.

—Seu tutor chegará em breve, tem que comer algo, se trocar – Ele ouviu, ele despertou, no entanto ele não respondeu nada. A sayajin suspira e ouvindo ao menos os barulhos indicando que ele se levantara, ela saiu dali.

O filhote real olhava para as roupas de Tarble que estava vestido e rosnou irritado. Não ia vestir aquilo. Ia exigir que ao menos algum dos guardas imbecis fosse buscar algo apropriado para ele. E assim que abriu a porta ele viu uma musa de suas roupas limpas, dobradas e a sua espera. Ele olhou pelo corredor, tal como fosse um animal receoso de ser pego e pegou as vestes entrando novamente e se trocando.

Ele desceu as escadas e viu que havia apenas o seu lugar a mesa preparado e havia bastante coisa servida, mas não havia mais ninguém ali, somente uma serva a sua espera. Ainda meio desconfiado, ele sentou-se e começou a comer sendo servido pela sayajin que o fazia, e mal termina o seu café, um dos seus tutores chegou ali e como se estivesse todo tempo ali, Mika se aproximou, o cumprimentou como se o conhecesse embora as falas fossem mais formais, e ela o guiou junto de Vegeta II ao seu escritório os dando privacidade para os estudos. Vegeta II sentou-se a uma mesa frente ao tutor que começou a sua aula.

Com uma vontade que a muito tempo ela não sentia, ela sentou-se frente ao seu piano e sorriu ao abrir a tampa. Não que não tocasse, ela tocava, o fazia sempre, para Tarble, para Vegeta, ou para si. Mais aquela vontade em especial que a afrontava e a aflorava, já fazia muitos anos. Um prazer que vinha de sua alma. E então começara a dedilhar algo ao fechar os olhos apenas formando uma melodia. E assim que Mika começou a tocar, mesmo que o som não atrapalhasse em nada os estudos de Vegeta II, fora de imediato que sua atenção se voltou ao som, e ele soube no mesmo instante que quem estava tocando não era o fedelho do Tarble. Era ela... A droga de sayajin irritante e fraca e dali em diante ele não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada que não fosse aquele som. Perdera-se na musica por um tempo até sua atenção chamada pelo tutor e quase que no mesmo instante a musica se calou e ele sentiu falta imediatamente. Era um som tão aprazível de ser ouvido. E então para a sua surpresa, poucos minutos depois a sayajin entrara ali, e ele percebera como ela tinha passos leves porque não fez barulho algum, e Vegeta II só percebera a presença dela ali quando a viu pegando um livro grosso bem na sua frente.

Ela então sentou-se e começou a trabalhar na sua bendita tradução de documentos oficiais, e pela primeira vez Vegeta II atentou-se ao selo da central diplomática de Sadala e franziu o cenho. Como uma escrava colocava as mãos em algo como aquilo? Não havia pessoas competentes para o fazer? Com certeza tinha dedo do seu pai naquilo e era muito errado. Ele a via concentrada e fazendo caretas as vezes até engraçada como se achasse absurdo o que lia. Mas na verdade as caretas eram com relação ao que ouvia sendo ensinado pelo tutor e sem suportar mais, a sayajin se interpõe:

—Está errado!

Vegeta II abriu os olhos em espanto e olhou da sayajin para o seu professor tentando intender o que realmente acontecia se situando novamente.

—Desculpa? – perguntou o sayajin – eu não erro nunca. Sou o melhor tutor!

—Não quando se trata de história e cultura. Essa, sou eu! – Mika fala completamente cheia de si sem nenhuma modéstia e Vegeta II a olhou ainda mais admirado. Quem era aquela sayajin afinal?

Um pequeno atrito entre ela e o sayajin e então ela se coloca frente a Vegeta II pegando alguns livros e os abrindo na mesa do garotinho começando assim do zero a história de Sadala, e vegeta II começou a ficar fascinado por ela e pelo conhecimento dela naquilo. Era formidável.

Eles estavam tão entretidos nas conversas e na aula que só pararam quando a serva avisou que o almoço estava pronto para ser servido. E aquela altura o filhote real estava tão fascinado e preso no que aprendia que nem se apercebeu da ausência de Tarble e seu pai ali. Assim que terminam o almoço, Mika pegou um dos seus livros favoritos sobre a cultura sayajin e o deu a Vegeta II que olhou o livro percebendo que embora fosse antigo, era muito bem cuidado. Ele o guarda em seu quarto e depois desce para continuar suas aulas com o tutor.

Havia passado apenas uma hora no máximo e Tarble chegou ali trago pela serva de Bardock, e junto veio Raditz para juntos brincarem e Tarble poder ir atrás do tal bicho junto de Raditz. Os dois sayajins foram recepcionados por Mika e sem perder tempo e nem ao menos tirarem as roupas do campo de treino, brincaram do lado de fora. E vegeta II ouviu as risadas entrando pela janela, bem como as conversinhas idiotas entre os dois que pareciam ser bem apegados e de repente ficou curioso em saber quem estava ali, de Tarble ele reconheceu a voz irritante de imediato, já o outro ele não sabia quem era. Deveria ser outro verme fracote como Tarble. E tão logo suas aulas terminaram, ele foi para fora a fim de matar a maldita curiosidade.

Tarble havia se distraído tanto que nem se lembrou de falar de Vegeta II para o melhor amigo. Talvez não desse importância a ele, ou talvez apenas o detestasse por tudo que o viu dizer a sua mãe.

—Hei? Que é aquele? — Raditz perguntou assim que viu a distancia o garoto marrento que usava trajes de guerreiro.

—é o príncipe – Tarble falou fazendo uma careta irritado.

—Humm – fala o sayajin cruzando os braços – não me parece grande coisa, na verdade, me parece muito metido e cheio de pompa com aquela capa ridícula. Parece os garotos do campo de treino – fala Raditz com uma zanga ao se lembrar dos garotos um pouco mais velhos que sempre o provocavam.

—Ele é malvado. Eu não gosto dele. Ele é metido e... Cheio de si, e... Irritante!

—O que ele faz aqui? – Raditz pediu curioso.

—Meu pai que trouxe. Parece que ele é o meu irmão – Tarble fala jogando uma pedra ao longe.

— Deve ser chato. Ele parece bem zangado – Raditz fala e Tarble dá de ombros. – Se eu tivesse um irmão assim eu socava ele!

Tarble riu com aquilo e fez uma careta, Raditz sabia que ele não lutava, e muito menos gostava de manifestações agressiva, costumeiramente chamava o filhote de Gine de pequeno bárbaro.

Os sayajins voltaram então a brincar e Vegeta II olhava analítico, ele percebeu que o maior usava armadura de guerreiro e deu um sorriso com aquilo, finalmente uma droga de guerreiro naquela droga de lugar, já estava muito entediado. E caminhou até os filhotes sayajins e os garotos pararam a brincadeira o olhando. De imediato o príncipe Vegeta notara que o outro filhote se parecia muito com seu avô Rice, o pai de sua mãe e franziu o cenho e se perguntou, quem era aquele sayajin? Ele era algo seu mesmo que indiretamente? Afinal, desde que chegou naquele lugar ele já descobriu uma indesejada família que nem sabia da existência, para descobrir mais um verme atrelado a si era apenas mais uma das coisas odiosas.

—Quem é você? – perguntou vegeta II – e quem são seus pais?

—Eu sou filho do comandante Bardock, me chamo Raditz sua alteza — Raditz fala num tom mais frio fazendo uma reverencia forçada e que tinha um certo desdém que Vegeta II não gostou.

—Bom, um guerreiro filho de outro, finalmente alguém que luta, deve servir pra alguma coisa – dissera o filhote real encarando Raditz com deboche e provocação.

—Eu não vou lutar com você! – Raditz dissera dando de ombros e se voltando a Tarble.

Vegeta II não conhecia aquele sayajin, mas não aceitava ser tratado daquela forma, ele era o príncipe herdeiro afinal, e se ele era filho de um comandante, o mínimo que deveria era saber respeitar uma miséria hierarquia. E com aquilo Vegeta II deu um sorriso frio e calculista.

—Ah, vamos lutar sim! Eu ordeno! – ele fala com um sorriso maquiavélico – ou vai desobedecer a seu príncipe e soberano terceira-classe?

Raditz não gostou daquilo, não gostou daquela arrogância e não gostou de Vegeta II e nem da forma como ele queria fazer as coisas e usou da sua classe para o ofender. Ele olhou para Tarble que franziu o cenho, afinal, Tarble também era um príncipe e nunca havia agido daquela forma. O filhote de Bardock não sabia o que fazer, seus ensinamentos de guerreiro o faziam obedecer a hierarquia, mas ao mesmo tempo aquilo não era oficial, mas também em estado de comando ou não Vegeta II era o príncipe e deveria ser obedecido. Então Raditz se colocou em posição de batalha e vegeta II deu um sorriso de lado, sem perder um segundo sequer ele ataca o filhote sayajin.

Não havia nem comparação a força de vegeta II com a de Raditz. Mas vegeta não parava de ataca-lo, era como se achara algo ou alguém para estravar as suas frustrações daquela casa de uma só vez e aquilo era a sua válvula de escape.

—Pare! Está machucando ele não tá vendo?! – Bradou Tarble se aproximando, mas vegeta o empurrou.

O pequeno sayajin estava chocado com a atitude agressiva e bárbara de vegeta II, então num ato de desespero vendo Raditz sangrando, ele entrou na frente, bem no meio da briga, mas o soco que vegeta iria desferir em Raditz acertou Tarble em cheio e Raditz segurou o sayajin para não se chocar contra o chão e dada a força usada por Vegeta II, o rastro dos filhotes ficara arrastado no chão. O filhote de Gine havia segurado Tarble e o soltando o viu atordoado sangrando com um corte aberto no canto do olho, fora todos os arranhões rasgados na pele, o uniforme do campo de treino que se rasgou e sujou todo numa mistura de sangue e terra. Tarble sentia o sangue que escorria morno no seu rosto e passou o dorso da mão limpando, mas servira apenas para ele ver o corte que sangrava abundantemente, os olhos do pequeno estavam cheios de lágrimas, e fora a dor do ferimento, seu corpo parecia ter sido esmagado. Definitivamente ele não fora feito para lutar!

Vegeta II ainda ofegava do golpe que havia dado, ainda olhava a cena e o estrago que causara no suposto meio irmão. Os punhos cerrados e o cenho franzido e a pulsação de várias coisas naquele instante. Seria mentiroso se dissesse que ver Tarble daquela forma não lhe causava imensa satisfação. Soava como vingança e alma lavada.

—V-VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! – Gritou Tarble zangado e aumentando agora o choro.

Raditz levantou-se e a ombreira de sua armadura partiu-se caindo no chão. Seu traje estava em frangalhos, tinha tantos machucados que nem podia contar. Seu corpo estava completamente machucado por dentro e por fora, corte? Havia tantos e então ele tossiu e o sangue saíra pela boca. Tarble olhava par ao amigo que mesmo naquele estado ainda lhe estendeu a mão para ajuda-lo a levantar-se.

O príncipe vendo o desenrolar daquilo, percebera parte da gravidade dos seus atos impulsivos. Havia um imenso misto de frustração, raiva, euforia e tantos outros. E sem falar nada, ele levantou voo dali em direção ao bosque afastado nas montanhas.

Raditz sentindo muita dor e com o filhote Mika aos prantos de um choro aberto caminharam para o pátio externo da casa e os guardas viram se alarmando aquilo tal como Mika ouvia os gritos e choro de Tarble e veio correndo para fora se chocando com o estado dos filhotes ali, aquilo parecia surreal, o que estava havendo afinal?

—O-o que aconteceu? – perguntou desesperada abraçando Tarble e o ouvindo gemer pelo aperto, então ela afastou-se e levou a mãos vendo atentamente o rosto do filhote que tinha uma das mãos próximo ao olho estancando o rasgo ali que ainda assim escorria sangue.

—F-foi...o... O ...V—vegeta – Tarble fala em meio ao choro copioso.

Mika olhava para os dois completamente chocada com tamanha agressividade do pequeno sayajin, o que causava isso nele? Não era possível um filhote ser daquele jeito. Ele parecia tão melhor mais cedo, pelo visto enganara-se quanto a certas coisas. Ele fora de uma imensa crueldade com Tarble e com Raditz, e esse estava muito pior que seu pequeno. Como explicar aquilo para os pais dele? Por mais que Raditz fosse guerreiro, havia treinamento e controle adequado para as idades. Eles lutavam de iguais níveis de poder. Aquilo? Era como se um rolo compressor tivesse passado sobre os dois sem a menor consciência ou piedade.

Ela então os direcionou para dentro, os banhou e cuidou dos ferimentos inclusive mandando eles por alguns minutos para a regeneração, era necessário, principalmente depois de ver Raditz tossindo sangue. Gine ia a matar se visse seu filhote naquele estado, sem dúvidas! Precisou de um tempo para que eles melhorassem o bastante para sair dali, e Mika os mandou ficarem dentro de casa, não confiava em manda-los para o lado de fora com Vegeta II lá e todo aquele ímpeto destrutivo. No entanto, não havia mais armadura para Raditz e muito menos traje, felizmente ele sempre tinha trajes extras ali mandado por Gine ou pela serva a pedido dela.

E quando a Serva de Gine viera buscar Raditz, Mika desculpou-se pelos machucados que ainda estavam aparentes e pela armadura e traje.

—Não se preocupe, eu o colocarei o processo completo na regeneração, ficará novinho em folha, ele se regenera bem, embora tenho de admitir, foi um estrago bem feio esse – disse a mulher segurando o queixo do pequeno olhando os riscos que haviam ali apenas coagulados.

...

Na hora que Vegeta chegou ali, Tarble nem esperara pela mãe, ou qualquer coisa, ele correu para os braços do pai contando o que Vegeta II havia feito, da surra em Raditz e nele e todos os detalhes e Vegeta fica irado com seu filhote. Iria punir Vegeta II, parecia que o filhote sayajin só conhecia a linguagem da dor e do sofrimento, e amaldiçoou Shonnu por isso. Afinal, tinham um acordo. Um simples e mísero acordo. Então Mika saiu ali e pegou o finalzinho do relato de Tarble, e no fundo angustiou-se pela face de Vegeta, sabia o que ele estava sentindo, o vinculo passava tudo. E mais que isso. O conhecia bem a ponto de saber que ele estava com muita raiva mesmo e por mais que Vegeta II tivesse feito algo muito ruim, ela não achava que se educava com dor.

A família entrou, conversou, jantaram e como sempre, Mika colocou Tarble para dormir, mas estava com o coração tão apertado. Vegeta estava intransigente quanto a puni-lo e aquilo fora um motivo de discussão entre eles como a muito tempo não tinham. Ela trancou-se no escritório e ficou presa naquilo, olhou as horas vendo o quão tarde estava ficando e nada de Vegeta II aparecer.

Já era tarde da noite quando vegeta II finalmente pousou no pátio da casa real. Ele havia tirado aquele tempo para assimilar o que fez, o poque de o fazer, e tudo aquilo que estava gritando em sua mente. Ele ia entrar, tomar um banho e dormir, mas foi surpreendido por seu pai estava nos degraus para em pé olhando para ele. A pose do monarca era firme, ele mantinha os braços cruzados e o cenho fechado numa premissa de autoridade e Vegeta II encarava seu pai de igual, mesmo sendo ainda tão pequeno. Embora intimamente agora ele estivesse com medo, mas não deixava esse transparecer. Quando ele fazia algo ruim Shonnu o punia, e era terrível, mas seu pai nunca havia o punido e talvez isso o assustava, porque Shonnu era cruel, impiedosa e não lamentava, seria seu pai pior? Ele tinha noção que ele fizera algum ruim, mas fora muito mais forte que ele. De repente tudo foi tirado de sua mente quanto a voz fria e grave do seu pai atingiu seus ouvidos:

—Tínhamos um acordo, não tínhamos?

—Que acordo? Você apenas me despachou. Me isolou de tudo. – O filhote replica munindo-se do que podia argumentar.

—Você quer tanto assim treinar? Precisa tanto disso que passa por cima de uma simples ordem minha, filhote? Então Vou te dar o seu treino, o que tanto deseja e me cobra– fala o monarca, e sem dar qualquer chance de preparo, avança contra o filhote sayajin o jogando com o primeiro golpe para fora do pátio interno e acertando uma arvore já no pátio externo.

Naquele instante, Vegeta não pensava muito, apenas atacava vegeta II, sabia que o filhote era forte, que ele tinha resistência, que ele suportaria, seu corpo estava pronto para aquilo embora não fosse poderoso como o seu próprio, o corpo de guerra, com sangue de guerra que se regenerava mais facilmente, com genes agressivos que não cediam. Ele tinha um belo ímpeto, um belo instinto, ele admitia. Mas ele tinha de aprender que uma ordem, era uma ordem. E se piedade ele surrava o filhote e ao ver Vegeta II caído no chão todo ferido, Vegeta se lembrou da surra que Sabze deu nele por conta de Mika. Ele sem perceber fizera exatamente igual. Puniu com dor e com sofrimento a fim de manter o domínio pela força, e tinha de admitir por um instante. Tinha um pouco de prazer envolvido naquilo, principalmente depois de tudo que ele dissera de Mika.

Mika assustou-se com o barulho da luta e quando viu e sem perder tempo, saiu do escritório em direção a parte de fora da casa para ver um vegeta II em estado deplorável deitado no chão tossindo sangue e todo machucado. Dizer que Raditz estava machucado vendo agora o filhote real, era uma visão completamente equivocada. Vegeta quebrou o pequeno completamente, o humilhou, o massacrou. E ela correu até ele se metendo no meio e ajoelhou-se perto de Vegeta II.

—Sai de perto dele mulher, eu ainda não acabei com ele...— falou de forma arrogante.

Mas Mika ignorou completamente e segurou o filhote sujo de sangue contra si. Vegeta II estava mole demais para reagir. Seu corpo todo doía. Ele mal abria os olhos!

—Não vai encostar nele! — Mika falou de forma firme e enérgica se impondo.

—Ele pediu por isso e vai receber o castigo até o fim!

—Então vai ter que me castigar junto com ele – Mika fala decidida – ele é apenas um filhote e não deveria ter que sofrer punições assim.

—E como punir o que ele fez com o seu filho Mika? Ou com o de Bardock? Me diz?

Mika levantou-se com o pequeno no colo e encarou o pai dele com os olhos carregados em lágrimas de raiva e angustia.

—Quem mais deveria estar doída era eu que dou a mãe, e não me viu o espancando, ou viu?

Aquilo frustrara imensamente, Vegeta. Como ela conseguia ser cheia de empatia, ou afeto numa situação assim? Era óbvio que Mika não tinha pontada guerreira alguma. Suas ações eram ilógicas aos pensamentos de Vegeta e contrária a todo o seu conhecimento que geralmente era convivido com mulheres guerreiras e muito raramente ele convivia diretamente com outro tipo de femea.

Já o filhote, mesmo naquele estado, sentia-se imensamente frustrado pelo gesto de Mika, e mais conflituoso que antes.

—M-me coloca no chão –resmungava — você...não podia ter feito isso.

—E porque não? – Mika pergunta com certo sofrer chorando e Vegeta a viu chorar sem intender o porque dela deixar sua fraqueza tão exposta assim.

—Porque me fez parecer fraco. — Vegeta II falou tentando segurar o próprio choro, e uma vontade súbita de repente de agarrar-se ao colo da sayajin e sentir-se resguardado. – E eu não sou fraco! Sou... Sou o príncipe dos sayajins.

—Ainda vai ser o príncipe, mesmo se precisar de ajuda as vezes – ela sorriu chorando e subiu com ele.

Ela abriu o chuveiro e tirou os trajes dele e começou a lava-lo gentilmente o vendo rosnar com a dor, mas Vegeta tinha razão. Mesmo sem regeneração, o corpo do filhote estava recuperando-se rápido, claro que mais rápido que Raditz e Tarble, talvez tivesse a ver com o poder dele. Então ela o secou e o sentou na cama e a maneira tradicional começou a tratar as feridas abertas com um complexo que era usado nas câmaras de regeneração, embora aquele fosse mais concentrado e de efeito um pouco mais rápido, mas servia apenas para ferimentos superficiais. Ela o entregou alguns comprimidos que ele enjerira e serviria para o processo interno.

Ele estava tão preso ainda aquilo, aquele cuidado, e aquela forma da sayajin agir e sem intender mais ele perguntou:

—porque?

—porque o que? – Mika ela levantou o olhar rapidamente a ele.

—Porque me ajudar ou... Cuidar de mim – ele desviou o olhar corando-se - eu...machuquei eles, eu ...merecia ser punido. – Ele estava tão concentrado de repente nos olhos de Mika que nem ao menos percebera que estava chorando.

—Não acredito em punição física. Eu já a vi acontecendo. Eu já sofri ela, e a única coisa que ela traz é dor, revolta, medo. —Mika fala fechando os olhos marejando pelas lembranças, fazendo as lagrimas escorrerem novamente pela face – você fez errado com Tarble e o Raditz. E acredito que sua maior punição é o seu julgamento. Um rei forte não lidera através medo dos seus súditos, ele lidera pela admiração e pela honra, e por elas, seu povo o segue, e vencem batalhas impossíveis de serem vencidas. Então se eu puder te falar, seja honrado. Nada está acima da sua honra meu pequeno príncipe – Mika fala dando um beijo na Bochecha de vegeta II – se é forte, proteja os mais fracos em vez de oprimi-los.

Ela deita vegeta na cama e o cobre afagando os cabelos dele com muito carinho e gentileza. E ele sentia a face arder, mas cedeu aquilo percebendo como gostava mais daquilo, era bom. Ela saiu e fechou a porta o deixando perdido nos seus pensamentos.

E movido pelo que sentia naquele instante, o filhote acendeu o abajur e pegou o livro que Mika o havia dado começando assim a lê-lo.


	26. Laços de sangue

Naquela manhã, ainda era muito cedo quando Mika discutia com Vegeta no escritório, o tom de voz que começara sutil, estava aumentando cada vez mais, quando Vegeta II começou a descer as escadas. Tarble estava sentado nos últimos degraus com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos e acompanhou aquilo. Praticamente nunca viu brigas entre eles, as vezes pequenas discussões que acabavam rápido, mas aquilo?

O príncipe que descia as escadas, ouvia os sons alterado das vozes e se perguntava a razão da briga, embora devido a algumas citações ele soubesse que ele era o centro daquela conversa nada amigável entre eles. Usando sua máscara da indiferença como antes, ele sentou-se ao lado de Tarble que realmente surpreendeu-se a proximidade do sayajin, mas também teve receio de Vegeta II simplesmente o bater novamente, felizmente, seu pai estava ali. Ambos os filhotes ficaram calados olhando para o escritório que tinha a porta fechada.

—Isso é sua culpa! Sabe? Eles estarem brigando – Tarble fala sério sem olhar para Vegeta II – eles nunca brigaram assim!

Vegeta II podia e sentia-se mal de alguma forma, ainda tinha na cabeça o gesto da sayajin no dia anterior, bem como as palavras de seu pai dizendo que ela tinha grande importância para ele, que ele a amava. Bom... Aos poucos era compreensível para o filhote os porquês. Mesmo que ele nunca desse o braço a torcer, e talvez por isso ele respondeu:

—Eu não dou a mínima! Eu vou embora logo. A minha mãe vai me tirar dessa droga de lugar! – Disse com certo rancor, mas sabia o quanto na verdade parecia não querer, sabia como mentia naquelas palavras e por um momento percebeu em como detestava parte de sua criação por Shonnu, talvez desejasse que por um momento apenas, a mãe fosse mais parecida com Mika.

Tarble preparava-se para responder o irmão quando a porta do escritório se abriu abruptamente, as feições de Vegeta e Mika eram hostis, mas ela as mudou e exibiu um sorriso afetuoso quando deu um acalorado bom dia aos seus filhotes, da qual Vegeta II virara o rosto corado e a respondendo. E então a sayajin chama os filhotes para ir a mesa tomar café. O olhar do rei para Vegeta II faiscavam, ainda remoía-se na noite anterior em que Mika o interrompera, mas ela o fez prometer não encostaria no filhote enquanto ele estivesse ali, algo que fora completamente ilógico para Vegeta, mas certas coisas vindas de Mika, o fazia simplesmente não conseguir impor-se ou negar-se, principalmente sabendo tudo que ele havia tirado dela no passado.

O filhote real, reparara no humor agressivo do pai e se perguntava o que seria a tal discussão. Fosse o que fosse, o pai tinha perdido a discussão, ele sabia disso. E mais uma vez o sayajin pensou em que poder era aquele que aquela sayajin exercia sobre o seu pai a ponto de fazê-lo perder uma discussão? Nem Shonnu conseguia esse feito. Seria assim quando se amava alguém? Mas responder a essa pergunta, abria tantas outras em sua mente, e ponderava em quão forte seria um sentimento de amor.

O silencioso café terminara, com o rei chamando os dois filhotes a sala principal, um anuncio rápido de se prepararem.

—Pra onde vamos? – perguntou Vegeta II estranhando ter que sair. Será que realmente seu pai o tiraria dali? E se sim, ele deveria estar feliz e aliviado, não é? Porque não se sentia assim então?

—Ao campo de treino — Vegeta fala contrariado, era uma péssima ideia. O príncipe não andava no meio dos súditos, e Shonnu sem dúvidas surtaria quando soubesse disso. Mas dera sua palavra.

O que passava na cabeça de Mika afinal. A droga do moleque já conseguiu bater nos dois filhotes, Tarble e Raditz, ele massacraria as outras crianças no campo. Era tão difícil de Mika intender que Vegeta II estava em outro nível e que não deveria ser tratado como uma criança simplesmente?

—O QUE? – gritou Tarble e Vegeta II uníssonos. Era uma péssima ideia e ambos sabiam, claro que cada um com sua razão diferente.

—Rwnnr. Não quero ouvir nada. Você fara as aulas junto com Tarble hoje —Vegeta fala para seu filho.

—Não vou mesmo! – Vegeta II rosnou e protestou muito enfático – o que esse idiota faz lá? Aposto que coisas estúpidas e se eu tenho que ir pra essa droga eu vou para aulas de combate! – disparou ele e depois percebera que ele simplesmente já havia acatado a ideia do campo de treino sem por tantas objeções e então franziu o cenho. Mas no meio da sua percepção, seu pai já falava:

—Pra poder bater em mais sayajins?

Vegeta II fechou a cara e cruzou os braços. Tarble não estava nada feliz em ter que suportar Vegeta II ao seu lado o dia todo. Então ele viu Mika colocar a mão no ombro do rei que a olhou. Encararam-se em silencio, um silencio que parecia uma nova discussão e então ele viu seu pai dá um suspiro e Mika sorrir.

—Deixaria algum guarda cuidando de você, quer fazer combate? Não mate ninguém fedelho!

Os lábios do filhote crisparam, e ele teve muita vontade de sorrir vitorioso, mas se o fizesse talvez seu pai o quebrasse os dentes. Então ele olhou para Mika e sentiu a face arder. Como podia ser fracote a ponto de estar se rendendo tão facilmente a uma mera escrava, fraca, tola e sentimentalista?

Então os filhotes junto do rei e do Kuri que era responsável pela guarda foram para o campo de treino, e lá, Vegeta fora enérgico com o sayajin responsável pelo centro. A última coisa que ele queria e precisava, era que o filhote tivesse atenção chamada para si. Ali, Vegeta II deveria se passar por um aluno qualquer.

—É-é uma... Uma grande honra meu príncipe, poder... Poder educar os dois filhotes reais! – anuiu o sayajin mais velho.

—O príncipe Vegeta II pode ser... Enérgico demais, deixarei Kuri, que é um guarda de elite a encargo, se... Se algo sair do controle. – Disse Vegeta cerrando um pouco mais os olhos.

Então ele saiu deixando todas as suas ordens, mas agora, mais preocupado que nunca. Não poderia ser algo tão simples assim e ele jogaria na cara de Mika o quanto estava ela errada.

Com a parte burocrática resolvida e enfatizada por Vegeta, os filhotes seguiram então para o campo de treino sobre o olhar a média distancia de Kuri.

Raditz mal vira Vegeta II vir junto de Tarble e rosna irritado. Como aquele moleque real era intragável e irritante! Sua cauda ainda se ouriçava da surra que havia tomado, não era algo a se esquecer simplesmente do nada. Já Tarble exalava sua frustração em ser obrigado a ficar perto de Vegeta II por ordem de seu pai. Felizmente não teria que ter suas aulas ao lado do irritante príncipe legitimo. A face de desdém de Tarble estava estampada, mesmo pequeno ele sabia que não gostava de Vegeta II e nada mudaria sua opinião.

Sentara-se juntos numa mureta dos jardins interno Tarble e Raditz que conversavam meio baixo a fim de não deixar Vegeta II ouvindo, estavam literalmente o deixando de lado, o príncipe estava parado em pé, seu mau-humor era destaque em sua face contrariada, poderia largar os dois idiotas e simplesmente ir caçar algo para fazer, não era obrigado a ficar ali, mas antes de conseguir fazer o que a mente já havia decidido, uma pequena sayajin de cabelos longos azuis com a sua caudinha felpuda solta se aproximou de Raditz e Tarble, e os olhos de Vegeta II instintivamente a alcançaram. Ele a observou abraçar e dar um beijo na bochecha de cada um dos garotos que se coraram, mas retribuíram o contato da filhote. Ele olhava com estranheza aquela garota, quem era ela afinal? Era uma intimidade estranha com seu irmão, na verdade com os dois idiotas. Talvez fossem estranhos aos olhos do sayajin porque nunca havia tido convivência com outros filhotes na sua faixa de idade, mas achava aquilo muito meloso e tolo.

—O que aconteceu com vocês? – Bulma perguntou curiosa vendo ainda os pequenos arranhões que tinham os sayajin, os dois olharam para o chão e mentiram.

—Caímos – falaram ao mesmo tempo e Bulma riu daquilo lendo a mentira neles. Pelo visto, mesmo não tendo ímpeto de guerreiro, Tarble ainda tinha o orgulho de um.

—Sei...—falou de maneira esperta a garotinha – Meninos, eu achei um lugar bem legal nos mapas lá perto da sua casa Tarble, podíamos ir lá hoje, o que acham?

—É perigoso? – perguntou animado Raditz.

—Será uma caverna? – pediu Tarble curioso.

—Sim, sim, não, não! – respondeu Bulma animada sorrindo – aposto que vão adorar!

Vegeta II, que estava um pouco afastado deles ouvia a conversinha boba, e a garotinha de cabelos azuis acabou nem prestando atenção nele dado a distância e a empolgação na conversa. Mas Vegeta estava prestando atenção nela...os cabelos longos dançante, e para a veste acadêmica, tal como a de Tarble que era formada de traje brancos. Vegeta II estava usando um traje padrão de guerreiro sem emblema sem as cores reais. O traje preto com armadura básica, fora que o e seu pai o tirou a capa também. Quem o olhasse de relance jamais enxergaria o príncipe, ainda mais por não o conhecer, só quem lidava diretamente com seu pai reconheceria, pois ele era uma cópia dele. E geralmente era algo que filhotes não se atentavam, apenas a figura imponente do rei.

O vento então mudou de direção e trouxe o cheiro da garotinha sayajin até as narinas dele, que deu um curto sorriso de lado. Gostou do cheiro dela, era bom e estranhamente lembrava de Mika. Ao pensar nisso fechou a cara. Mas aquilo não fora algo que passara completamente desapercebido, Raditz reparou nele olhando para Bulma e não gostou nada! Achava que ele poderia se descontrolar e machucar ela também. Fora que Bulma já era sua amiga! Já bastava ter de dividi-la com Tarble. Talvez muito ciúme e possessividade protetora.

Quando Bulma se virou afim de sair com Tarble para as suas aulas que eles dividiam a mesma turma, ela finalmente percebe Vegeta II.

—Quem é esse? – ela sussurrou para Tarble.

—Esse? É meu irmão – murmura frustrado o garoto.

—Não sabia que tinha um irmão? – Bulma fala com um sorriso e surpresa. Até lembrar-se que realmente havia alguma citação sobre a família real principal.

—Não sou seu irmão, idiota! – Vegeta II falou irritado, e Tarble dá de ombros. Também não tinha tal apresso em chama-lo de irmão.

—Tanto faz – o pequeno sayajin respondeu sem muita importância.

—Tão mal-humorado – Bulma falou com um biquinho – eu sou Bulma...Bulma Briefs – fala estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo educadamente e totalmente fora dos protocolos reais, ela nunca precisou com Tarble, achava que também não o precisaria com Vegeta II.

—Eu não ligo! — falou o filhote real batendo na mão da garota e começando a caminhar para a aula de estratégia dando as costas para ela totalmente.

—Grosso! – Bulma falou em alto e bom tom se virando também a fim de ir para sua aula.

Ele ouviu aquele tom impertinente e mal-educado da garota. Como ela ousava falar daquele modo com um monarca?

—Como é? – Vegeta II perguntou com o cenho completamente fechado, os dentes travados quase rosnando.

—Isso mesmo que ouviu! Parece que não tem educação para lidar com uma pequena dama, realmente não é irmão do Tarble. Não é um cavalheiro – Bulma falou e saiu caminhando com Tarble que ria agora da cara de Vegeta II que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer instante, e mais que isso, tinha um tik no olho tremendo-se de raiva.

Raditz, que estava ao lado de Vegeta II, também segurava o riso. Bulma conseguia ser mais que impertinente, talvez por isso ele gostasse tanto daquela garota. Vegeta II se tremia de raiva, que garotinha insolente! Quem ela pensava que era para tratar ele, o príncipe herdeiro daquela forma? Ele guardaria muito bem aquele nome: "Bulma Briefs..." Ela não perdia por esperar.

Irritado, o pequeno sem perceber, caminhara lado a lado de Raditz em direção as aulas, estava concentrado na pequena insolente e irritante de cabelos azuis.

Naquele dia, todas as vezes que Vegeta II passou por eles, Tarble e Bulma estavam juntos com uma intimidade e interação que o irritava profundamente, embora ele ainda não o entendesse e julgasse que tudo resumia a raiva que tinha da fedelha. Mas tal comportamento novamente fora notado por Raditz que embora não gostasse de admitir, tinha muito ciúme do relacionamento de Bulma com Tarble, era muito irritante.

—é irritante, eu sei! Ela é muito legal – Raditz falou enquanto caminhava com Vegeta II para o refeitório

—O que disse idiota? – Vegeta II zangou-se com o outro. Todos fora do castelo eram muito petulantes.

—Você, que não para de olhar para Bulma e resmungar. Dá pra ouvir sabia?

—não paro porque ela é irritante e insolente – Vegeta II resmungou levemente constrangido e corado.

—Ok então – Raditz dá de ombros indo para a mesa deles. — só tô dizendo, porque eu não gosto muito dela tão cheia de mimimi com ele, eu gosto muito dela, mas ela sempre prefere ele – bufou o garoto e já dentro do refeitório, eles se serviram com as bandejas padrão e Raditz foi de encontro aos amigos, já Vegeta II, se sentou sozinho. Não queria ficar com eles mais que o necessário, pelo menos era o que ele dizia para si mesmo naquele instante.

Já lhe bastava ser fraco com Mika, mais que isso ele mesmo se daria uma surra.

Depois das aulas encerradas, Kuri viu que os quatro ficariam juntos e a intensão era brincar, era algo costumeiro, então ele leva os quatros a mansão real. No entanto, mesmo com os três interagindo, Vegeta II os evitou a todo custo. Como aquela garota era irritante! Conseguia ser mais que Tarble, embora Raditz ainda desse para suportar levemente. Mas para Vegeta II, não passava de um filhote bobo.

Dentro de casa, Bulma fora muito bem recebida por Mika, que abraçou forte a garotinha e enlaçou sua cauda a dela conversando. Costumava dizer que com sorte Bulma seria sua norinha o que constrangia imensamente Tarble que ficava como um pimentão maduro. E Mika sorria ao ver o ciúme de Raditz estampado na face dele, mas ela então olhou para Vegeta no canto, e aquilo foi novo, via um incomodo nítido nele. Eles então deixaram as coisas na com um pequeno e rápido lanche, estavam todos do lado de fora, e Vegeta II ainda se perguntava porque estava seguindo aqueles idiotas, afinal, ele não era mais obrigado. Podia ir para qualquer outro canto daquela droga de casa.

Mas a conversa deles voltada ao tal lugar que Bulma achou nos mapas o fez ficar prestando atenção, pensava: "dever ser outra coisa estúpida e irritante como ela" então foi despertado de seus devaneios pela voz de Tarble, que fora impulsionado a força por Bulma a convidar o irmão para aquilo. Ela dizia que mal não faria.

—Você vem irmão? – Tarble perguntou engolindo a frustração de chama-lo daquela forma. E Vegeta II notara aquilo, também não gostou de ser chamado daquela forma, mas infelizmente os deuses sayajin tinham que lhe por essa pedra no sapato e era isso que eram no fim.

—Tsc...vamos – fala o sayajin seguindo os outros.

(...)

Aquele era o primeiro encontro em campo de batalha entre os sayajins e os arcosianos, eles acabaram ali, naquele longínquo planeta em busca da mesma coisa: uma esfera do desejo. Em suas empreitadas, Sabze ficou sabendo da localização da tal joia do poder e ao interrogar de forma mais torturante ele acabou descobrindo sobre as tais esferas mágicas que realizam qualquer desejo, mas nem ele, nem Cold conseguiam rastrear as tais esferas, então seguiam rumores. Ao menos essas tais esferas, eles sabiam que realmente existiam. Afinal, falaram com pessoas que tocaram nelas de verdade, não era mera lenda, era real.

—Ora, ora, ora, se não é o tolo rei dos sayajins – Cold falou desdenhoso.

—Me conhece? Não me lembro de você! – fala Sabze com um sorriso prepotente – ou ao menos de ouvir falar de você.

—Não...não me conhece ainda, mas em breve não esquecerá o meu nome – Cold fala malicioso.

—Não haverá um breve se morrer hoje – fala o rei dos sayajins rindo e sendo acompanhado pela tropa.

—Considere-me de bom humor hoje, e deixarei vocês viverem um pouco mais, não serei tão benevolente no nosso próximo encontro – Cold falou de forma fria e ameaçadora.

E Sabze rosnou diante da insolência daquele ser. Ele o zombava? Como ele o ameaçava e simplesmente achava que daria as costas?

Ele avançou contra Cold que defendeu o poderoso golpe do sayajin.

—Não me subestime, não conhece toda a força dos sayajins – Sabze falou e se separou de Cold. O arcosiano sorriu com certo cinismo ante aquilo e deu as costas entrando em sua nave, e sem perder mais tempo ali, ele partiu daquele planeta o deixando aos sayajins.

—Porque não os matar agora, senhor? – kikonu perguntou curiosa ao seu mestre.

—Porque tenho planos para um futuro próximo para eles – Cold disse com certo tédio se sentando na cadeira do comando – contate meu filho Freeza.

(...)

Os quatro sayajins já estavam a um tempo voando no céu quando pousaram frente a uma cadeia de arvores de um curto bosque. Voar, não era mais uma possibilidade ao, dado o fato que poderiam perder o ponto sem ver.

—Vamos andando agora – Bulma falou checando um pequeno aparelho em sua mão como um localizador remoto e tomando frente aquela que seria a aventura deles. Vegeta II, que olhava aquilo que ela fazia, achou interessante o tal aparelhinho.

Eles então começaram a caminhada entre as arvores o que despertava grande euforia em Tarble dado os animais. Após um tempo eles acham uma clareira que era completamente cercada pelas altas arvores e os garotos ficam encantados com o lugar, era uma piscina natural quente, completamente cristalina e com uma paisagem de relvas e algumas arvores frutíferas.

—água! — gritaram Tarble e Raditz felizes, e sem perder tempo tirando as roupas ficando somente com a roupa intima, pularam na água brincando.

Bulma ria daquilo, sabia que eles iam gostar muito daquele lugar, ia ser o lugar especial deles agora. E deixando o aparelho no chão tirou seu traje e entrou na água também brincando com os sayajins.

—Coisa idiota! – Vegeta II resmungou se sentando em baixo de uma das arvores frutíferas.

Sinceramente achava aquilo muito estupido, um gasto desnecessário de energia para chegar ao poço cheio de água, o que eles viam naquelas coisas estúpidas afinal? Ele emburrando, olhou para a arvore e subiu colhendo alguns frutos maduros e voltou a sentar-se olhando os sayajins ali brincando na água, entre o mastigar e aquele relaxamento sem perceber fecha os olhos. Então acordara no susto com algo molhado em cima de si, era os cabelos escorrendo de Bulma que estava muito próximo dele naquele momento.

—Vem brincar com a gente – pediu a garotinha sayajin de cabelos azuis encarando os orbes negros, era algo simples. Ela o achava ranzinza demais. Nunca sorria.

—Brincar é para criancinhas – ele fala arrogante desviando o olhar dos azuis intensos.

—Mas você é uma criança...ou é um anão? – Bulma sorriu e aquilo o zangou muito. Estava frustrado, e ela ainda zombava dele daquela forma? Num ímpeto de zanga ele empurra a garota que cai de bunda no chão assustada com ele.

—Eu não sou um anão! Você é idiota, é? —Vegeta II rosna e Bulma começou a chorar levando as mãozinhas no rosto, como ele conseguia ser odioso? Bruto e grosso daquele jeito? – Ei, para de chorar garota...também nem foi tanto assim – Vegeta II falava com os braços cruzados mantendo uma pose arrogante e tentando parecer que não se importava. Que era indiferente aquele chororô da garota irritante. Mas quando ele disse aquilo, só a fez aumentar ainda mais e ele enrolou a cauda em volta de si.

—para com isso...— Vegeta começou a olhar para os lados, se ela chamasse atenção poderiam dizer que ele fez algo – você se machucou por acaso? – ele falava mais Bulma apenas mantinha o bico e o choro, ele pega uma das suas frutas e se ajoelha perto da garota – toma, agora pare com esse choro, sayajins são fortes, não chorões

—Eu não sou chorona – Bulma fala limpando os olhinhos.

—Não é o que parece — Vegeta falou com um sorriso de lado, e por impulso ajeitou os cabelos bagunçados de Bulma. Um gesto amistoso que nunca havia praticado. Ele vê ela mordendo o fruto e fazendo uma careta de felicidade

—Docinho!

Por mais esquisito que soasse aquilo, Vegeta II gostou do sorriso dela, achou que combinava mais do que o bico de choro. Na verdade olhando bem, ela era uma garotinha bem diferente. Tinha coisas nela que chamavam a atenção dos seus olhos e o fazia gostar de olha-la, gostava do cheiro dela. Então se perguntou porque sentia aquela raiva toda mais cedo? Ele sentou-se novamente encostando-se na arvore e Bulma o olhou curiosa e acabou por sentar-se ao lado dele comendo o seu próprio fruto.

—Porque você é tão mal-humorado? – ela perguntou

—Eu não sou mal-humorado, só não gosto de coisas irritantes

—Você deveria se divertir mais sabia? Logo você vai ser rei e nunca mais vai poder se divertir – Bulma falou se levantando, ela realmente era muito inteligente e precoce e conseguia acertar e estragar tudo sem mesmo perceber. — Obrigada pela fruta.

Ela voltou para água e Vegeta II a olhava e ficou pensativo naquilo. Talvez a garotinha chorona e irritante tivesse razão, afinal sua mãe não estava ali, ele podia brincar ao menos uma vez e ninguém o puniria por isso, ou o julgaria por apenas... Ser uma criança. Uma criança qualquer sem lições, agendas e preocupações.

Então ele se levantou e caminhou até a margem do lago se sentando ali perto vendo os sayajins brincarem. Bulma, ao ver o príncipe jogou água nele que ficou irritado e entrou na água com roupa e tudo indo atrás de Bulma. A garota fugia dele, e sem querer, Vegeta II já estava indiretamente brincando com os sayajins que protegiam Bulma, eram a frente de defesa da garota, Tarble mesmo sem ímpeto para combate divertia-se naquela lutinha dentro da ague, e por incrível que parecesse, nenhum deles usara de seus poderes de luta, eram apenas crianças se divertindo. Quando finalmente a tarde estava caindo, Vegeta II estava deitado na margem do lago com um sorriso discreto olhando para o céu, aquele foi o dia mais divertido de toda sua vida até aquele momento e por um instante apenas, tudo que ele queria era guardar para sempre aquilo na memória.

As crianças voltaram para a mansão real, e Bulma, juntamente com Raditz dormiriam ali, os sayajins subiram para se banhar e Mika os ajudou banhando os garotos em uma farra na banheira que ficou pequena para tamanha balbúria, Vegeta II como sempre estava um pouco mais afastado, mas Mika dessa vez o incluiu na brincadeira e acaba fazendo cócegas no pequeno sayajin que finalmente sorriu, e mesmo que não admitindo, estava gostando daquilo.

—Para. Que coisa. Eu sou o príncipe mulher insolente – Vegeta II falava em meio as caretas contidas e Mika o achou fofo. Estava feliz por ouvir que ele brincara com os outros e que não houve mais incidentes.

Desceram todos e na mesa, a euforia e diversão tomou conta, mesmo que o pequeno príncipe fosse o mais contido de todos, mas ainda assim o bastante para o rei Vegeta notar que o filho estava um pouco mais flexível, e calmo e aquilo o deixou surpreso, pelo visto, Mika mais uma vez tinha razão.

À noite, Mika colocou os quatro no mesmo quarto, mesmo com Vegeta II resistindo. Bulma pediu uma história e logo os apelos dos garotos a convenceram e o príncipe olhou aquilo percebendo agora como era comum as mãe o fazerem com eles, com filhotes pequenos e se perguntou intimamente porque Shonnu nunca o fez? Então Mika resolveu contar uma muito especial, a aventura que ela teve junto com Gine e Linus atrás das esferas, claro que ela omitiu muitas coisas, inclusive o nome dos sayajins, mas fez os olhinhos das crianças sayajins brilharem até que eles adormecem Mika então ajeito as cobertas de cada um e em cada um ela afagou os rostinhos e deu um beijo de boa noite, até mesmo em Vegeta II que no mundo dos sonhos desenhara um sorriso tímido nos lábios, e Mika pode sair indo para o quarto. Sentia um alivio no peito pois algo realmente a aquecia em se tratar do pequeno filhote real.

...

Durante a madrugada, Vegeta II acordou sentindo o vento frio tocando seu rosto e ao levantar, viu Bulma na sacada sentada olhando para o céu e não pode deixar de pensar em como aquela garota era muito estranha.

—porque não está dormindo? – ele perguntou

—Eu não consigo – Bulma respondeu – minha cabeça está cheia de ideias.

Vegeta II encostou-se próximo a garota e cruzou os braços arqueando uma das sobrancelhas a olhando curioso.

—Ideias? De que tipo?

—Cientificas...eu gosto de inventar coisas. Como o meu pai.

—Humm...então é isso que faz lá naquele lugar?

—Sim...um dia eu vou ter um grande laboratório e uma grande equipe trabalhando pra mim. Eu vou ser a melhor cientista desse planeta – Bulma fala ainda olhando para o céu com grandes olhos azuis brilhando, então volta o olhar para Vegeta II – e você?

O garoto fica pensativo por uns instantes.

—eu vou me tornar o guerreiro mais forte e o rei mais poderoso do universo – ele responde pensando naquilo que sempre ouviu e que sempre foi treinado para ser, a verdade é que ele nunca conheceu nada diferente disso e mesmo se o quisesse ele não teria muita escolha, afinal, ele era o príncipe herdeiro...

—Você é bem forte?

—Claro que sou! – Vegeta II respondeu seguro.

—Então eu sei que será um grande guerreiro, você me parece bem obstinado – ela falou de forma que surpreendeu o sayajin – bom, acho que agora eu consigo dormir – Bulma fala se levantando ela se aproxima de Vegeta e dá um beijo na Buchecha do príncipe que arregala os olhos – obrigada por conversar comigo.

Ela se deita na cama, mas Vegeta II fica ali pego de surpresa e corado com a atitude daquela garotinha, ele não entendeu aquele gesto dela. Era estranho, era pessoal, era afetuoso, ela o tratou como um dos seus... Amigos. E então ele sorriu tocando a ponta dos dedos na bochecha e por um pequeno instante ele pensara: o dia que fosse rei, seria ela sua chefe de ciências, afinal, ela era agora sua amiga. Então ele deitou-se, mas demorou a pegar no sono com aquela pequena alegria na mente. Afinal. Ele agora tinha sim amigos. Mesmo que ele não desse tanto braço a torcer, talvez Shonnu e Sabze estivessem errados afinal.

Aqueles foram os melhores dois meses de sua vida. Ele se divertiu, ele se entrosou com Bulma, Tarble e Raditz, mesmo que ao seu modo, é claro. Vegeta II não era um garotinho alegre, parecia mais constantemente ranzinha e preste a estourar, mas eles acostumaram-se ao temperamento do sayajin. Ele parecia por um momento esquecido completamente a vida que tinha no palácio.

Naquela manhã, ele estava mais uma vez no campo de treino quando Bulma chegou.

—Oi Vegeta! – disse ela com um sorriso.

—humm – respondeu o garoto mantendo a mesma pose prepotente de sempre, ele não dava o braço a torcer, mas Bulma entendeu que aquele era o jeito dele de dizer oi para ela.

—Eu fiz isso pra você – Bulma falou entregando um pequeno colar com uma pequena esfera dourada.

—O que é isso?

—Eu criei isso a dois dias, e gostaria que fosse somente nosso, meu, seu, do Raditz e do Tarble... – começou a garota – é um giroscópio de mínima escala com um localizador embutido, assim nunca vamos nos perder e sempre vamos saber onde cada um está.

Vegeta II segurou o objeto o olhando com grande curiosidade, como ela conseguia sempre o surpreender daquela forma?

—Isso...é impressionante. – Ele admitiu e ela sorriu satisfeita - sério, você conseguiu embutir um complexo sistema de localização numa esfera tão pequena, você é mesmo muito inteligente e talvez um dia vire a chefe de tecnologia do planeta – Ele coloca o pequeno colar e o deixa por baixo do traje.

—Me acha mesmo inteligente?

—A sayajin mais esperta de todo o universo – ele deu um sorriso torto a olhando nos olhos – quer saber? Quando eu for rei, será a minha chefe de tecnologia!

Ela conhecia o mal humor dele, e seus tiques, mas sem conter-se pelo seu sentimentalismo próprio e único dela, ela o abraçou forte e murmurou: obrigada Veggie, sabia que fiz uma boa escolha para meu amigo.

Ele corou-se tanto e mesmo sem se atentar sua cauda havia enrolando-se a dela e a apertou contra si naquele abraço por alguns instantes, até Raditz e Tarble aparecem e ele a afastou de uma vez.

—Não diga bobagens – ele resmungou – farei isso porque sei que é boa e... – Ele abriu um dos olhos e a viu sorrindo. Para que explicações se ela parecia o conhecer tão bem?

O que nenhum dos dois sabia era que aquela seria a última vez que eles se veriam como amigos. 

...

Mika havia preparado uma cesta de piquenique, e levou Tarble e Vegeta II para as colinas, ele já havia se habituado aquela rotina da mãe de Tarble, bem como tinha aulas com ela, lia com ela, conversava com a sayajin e arriscou-se vez ou outra naquele piano que ele achava estúpido por não conseguir toca-lo.

Como sempre, o príncipe herdeiro treinava sozinho enquanto Tarble estava atento a animais ali, Mika estava sentada e lendo um livro, e naquele dia em especial ela o pegou três ou quatro vezes a olhando inquieto e achou que talvez ele quisesse conversar sobre algo e tinha vergonha. 

Tarble se afastou um tanto, então algo surpreendente aconteceu, Vegeta II se aproximou de Mika e se sentou ao lado da sayajin, mas não como antes o fazia, de forma tão travada e meio hostil. Ela reparou que o pequeno sayajin estava corado. Vegeta II então comeu algo e deitou-se no colo de Mika aconchegando-se nele e a sayajin sentiu seu coração palpitar forte com aquilo e Vegeta II também estava assim, ele estava realmente tímido com aquilo, mas Mika o ajeitou em seu colo e colocou os dedos entre os cabelos negros e começou a acariciar, o filhote sayajin fechou os olhos, as caudas enlaçaram-se e Vegeta II perdeu-se naquele afeto dado por ela. Na sua mente se pegou varias vezes a chamando de mãe por cada vez que ela o colocou para dormir, o afagou, o cuidou e as vezes desejou muito que sim, ela fosse sua mãe e não Shonnu, então sem perceber acabou adormecendo com um sorriso pleno desenhado nos lábios.

Após algumas horas Mika o acordou, já era hora de voltarem e Vegeta II se espreguiçou e olhou nos olhos sentindo-se feliz. Então todos voltaram para a casa novamente. Ele sentia que podia se acostumar com aquilo, ele podia viver com aquela família, ele já aceitava Tarble como ele era, ele se pagava por vezes conversando com o irmão. Ele podia fazer parte daquela família, seria feliz sim. Eles jantaram, conversara, viram televisão e dormiram como todos os dias.

Na manhã seguinte Vegeta II saiu como todos os dias com seu pai e Tarble para o campo de treino, mas dessa vez o seu pai não deixou ficar o que pegou o sayajin completamente de surpresa, afinal, ele não esperava por aquilo.

—Sua mãe chega essa tarde, deve estar no castelo para recebe-la – determina Vegeta ao seu filho e ele viu a face de Vegeta II contrair-se e os lábios crisparem, ele não estava feliz com aquilo.

O rei interino sabia o quanto o filhote havia afeiçoado a Mika, os laços de sangue superaram tudo e por igual ele via e ouvia de Mika o quanto ela gostava do sayajin real. Era cruel agora separar os dois, ele sabia. No entanto, haveria outras chances de ficarem juntos, afinal, Shonnu costumava sair em campanha de tempos em tempos.

Para o filhote, caminhar pelos corredores dali parecia entranho, viveu toda a vida naquele castelo, mas agora parecia estranhamente mais frio e sem a sensação de ser seu lar. Sentia falta de estar com a rotina antiga, com Mika, com o chato do Tarble, com o irritante do Raditz e com insolente da Bulma. Sentia falta das aulas no meio de todos os filhotes idiotas e barulhentos.

Ele estava no domo treinando com Nappa já a algumas horas quando parou para seu banho, havia ficado muito mole com aqueles dias que ficou parado. Quase enferrujado, mas nada que alguns socos não tenham resolvido. Ele seguiu para o jantar depois de limpo e devidamente vestido, e até isso ele estranhara, o traje real. Na mesa estava somente ele e Shonnu e o silencio predominava ali. Ela não perguntou nada e ele também não falou. Apenas atentava-se em como sua mãe era fria, não, na verdade era ela gélida, a comparava com Mika m sua mente, e por vezes se pegou imaginado como seria Shonnu com afeto, ela parecia completamente descabida disso. Não conseguia simplesmente a imagina lendo para ele dormir, ou afagando seus cabelos, ou o dando banho e coisas idiotas assim. Então o silencio foi irrompido pela princesa sayajin:

—Eu vou dobrar seu treinamento e suas lições, só de olhar pra você vejo o quanto está fraco, olhei suas fichas de estudo, está uma droga, precisa melhorar tudo. O que ficou fazendo enquanto eu estive fora? Aposto que perdendo tempo com bobagens inúteis! É fraco, é patético, me envergonha Vegeta II. Não chegou nem perto. Se fosse meu príncipe, ou meu rei, jamais o seguiria, não é digno. Felizmente é novo e sempre podemos corrigir esses... Defeitos de sangue.

O filhote ouvia tudo calado e cabisbaixo. Frustrado, ele sentia um misto de coisas pulsar em seu peito e em sua mente agora.

—Sim, minha princesa – anuiu o filhote.

(...)

Shonnu se resguardou de missões por um tempo e pegou firme na doutrina do príncipe, e o rei Vegeta não tinha tempo para se atentar a qualquer coisa ainda mais tendo que administrar o reino enquanto o seu pai estava fora. A campanha de Sabze estava tão intensa quanto a de Shonnu e eles haviam expandido os domínios sayajins muito rápido o que implicava em várias organizações diferentes, principalmente do exército o que fazia estender longas e exaustivas reuniões no palácio.

Tarble sentia falta do irmão, eles haviam se aproximado bastante naquele pequeno tempo, mas seu pai não o trazia mais para a casa e nem mesmo o deixava visita-lo e assim o tempo foi se passando.

Vegeta II foi conhecendo cada vez mais as profundezas do castelo. Shonnu não o deixava sair e sua vida se resumia em lições e treinos cada vez mais intensos alternados com algumas missões acompanhado a sayajin que parecia indisposta a deixa-lo novamente sobre os cuidados de Vegeta, soube que o filhote não ficara no castelo e isso ocasionou uma intensa discussão entre ela e Vegeta. Ela não parecia querer deixar barato, embora ele tivesse dito que nada mudou. Ela descontou aquele laço de sentimentalismo que ela percebera no filhote o tornando inútil, tão inútil quanto a mãe e o pai, tolos! E com isso tudo que ela dedicou-se foi a expurgar do filhote real qualquer marca tola de sentimentalismo o e cada dia mais as lembranças de Vegeta II para com a sua "família irreal" eram guardadas dentro de si, porque ele simplesmente não conseguia apagar Mika e Tarble, então os deixava guardados e escondidos para não ser fraco como Shonnu o chamava. 


	27. Eu não posso te perder

O sayajin de cabelos lilás estava novamente focado em seu laboratório, poderia o chamar de compulsivo, mas aquilo era mais que trabalho, era prazeroso, era diversão e talvez Trace tivesse ciência que ela não era a esposa de Linus, mas sim a amante, porque ela costumava dizer que a mulher de Linus era a sua amada ciência.

O fato é que agora de quebra, ele arrastara para aquele domínio sua pequena princesinha. Ele tinha plena ciência que ela era o seu legado, mais que um legado de sangue, um legado de mente e ideias e ele tinha cada vez mais orgulho da pequena genial que ele havia colaborado a trazer ao mundo. Bulma era tão genial, que mesmo com a pouca idade estava conseguindo trabalhar no mesmo nível do pai, de igual a igual e se tornara sua cumplice absoluta no palco que eles eram os artistas.

—Então, animada para irmos para Gortah no fim de semana? – ele perguntou vendo Bulma concentrara num pequeno circuito.

—Eu sempre fico! Aposto que a tia Bura criou coisas incríveis por lá – respondeu Bulma sem deixar de concentrar-se no que fazia. – Mas eu to preparando algo que quero mostrar a ela, aposto que ela vai me achar incrível!

Linus gargalhou.

—É aposto que sim!

Tudo que ele queria era resguardar Bulma. Se Sadala não a torna-se grande, então que o legado dos Briefs fosse para Gortah e lá ele tinha certeza que a chefe de tecnologia seria ela, sem dúvidas alguma.

...

O casal havia tido uma bela noite, regrada a uma boa bebida e um piquenique noturno sobre as estrelas, e aquilo fora possível graças a ida de Raditz para a casa de Tarble. Fazia um tempinho que o casal não tirava um tempo tão bem aproveitado e cheio de picantes delicias a dois. Se amaram bem ali, no campo, selvagens, loucos. Em meio a risos, provocações, mordidas e chupões. E quando perceberam que a madrugada estava bem avançada, entraram e aproveitaram a banheira e por fim a cama os recebera.

Naquela manhã, a ultima coisa que Gine queria era se levantar, era abrir os olhos. Estava tão deliciosamente aconchegada no corpo nu e rígido de músculos do seu marido que não se afastaria, mas foi obrigada. Sentia suas entranhas reviradas, sua cabeça rodava e ela tinha certeza que colocaria absolutamente tudo para fora, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ela disparou saindo da cama em direção ao banheiro e vomitou. E quando finalmente acabou, sentiu o alivio tomar conta do corpo. Ela então limpou-se, escovou os dentes e voltou ao aconchego do marido que dormia pesado.

Ela atribuiu aquilo aos excessos da noite anterior, afinal, pegaram muito pesado e ela sabia, seu corpo sabia e certamente os empregados da casa também.

Havia passado apenas dois dias daquele episodio e ela pegou-se novamente passando mal. Dessa vez ela tomou um banho e desceu para tomar café. Raditz estava mais agitado que o normal, eufórico era a palavra pois seu pai havia decidido o levar pra sua primeira missão, claro que mais como efeito de experimento porque ele queria testar os treinos que tivera com o seu guri já que Raditz conseguira finalmente atingir o topo dos parâmetros de um soldado de terceira-classe.

—Ei, ei, ei. Mais devagar mocinho – disse Gine o vendo devorar a comida – comer assim vai fazer mal, acredite eu sei – ela riu se lembrando de quantas vezes tivera que comer apressada para cumprir alguma ordem ou para atuar nas tropas. – E a comida não vai fugir!

—Desculpa – ele disse de boca cheia e ela riu.

—Você é mesmo filhote de seu pai, sem modos algum.

—Como eu é? – disse Bardock que se juntou a eles na mesa – logo eu que sou um poço de charme e etiqueta.

—Olha, acho que fez as aulas obrigado – ela riu e era indiscutível, Raditz era definitivamente uma miniatura do pai, até brigarem por comida na mesa eles conseguiam. Eram como dois homens dominantes em diferentes estágios.

(...)

De posse as autorizações e tudo preparado. A família estava chegando no hangar, a tropa de Bardock estava se reunindo e era impossível conter a ansiedade do pequeno Raditz que olhava para tudo, ele havia dividido com Tarble a sua ida ao espaço e toda aquela empolgação da qual agitara também o amigo, e certamente acendera a pequena chama da curiosidade no filhote de Mika.

Assim que chegaram à zona administrativa do hangar, eles viram o general Rice que estava presente naquele dia em especial resolvendo coisas, e Raditz simplesmente fixou seus olhinhos no homem imponente de armadura militar tão reluzente e impecável. Mas o que prendia mais a atenção do filhote de Gine naquele instante era no quanto aquele sayajin era parecido consigo. Curioso com aquilo e por alguma razão lembrando-se de já tê-lo visto antes, Raditz começou apontando:

—Mamãe, quem é aquele sayajin?

—Ele é o nosso general querido, ele que comanda todo o poderil militar de Sadala. – Gine responde e Bardock olha para ela franzindo o cenho.

—Porque ele se parece tanto comigo?

—porquê...—Gine começa, mas o sayajin se aproxima de supetão por trás do garoto.

—Porque sua mãe é minha filha – respondeu Rice de forma firme fazendo Gine e Bardock o olharem com certo receio, aquela proximidade era tida com certas reticencias. O general não se intimidou nem um pouco com o olhar de Gine e afagou o cabelo do filhote sayajin – vejo que se tornou um guerreiro, filhote! – disse com certo orgulho no tom de voz, principalmente ao ver o poder de luta do garotinho.

Raditz tinha os olhos brilhando vendo aquele sayajin como se fosse seu herói naquele instante e o pai de Gine o levantou no colo como uma vontade de anos que não foi feita.

—Eu não sabia disso – Raditz falou sorrindo – porque nunca me contou mamãe?

—Porque sua mãe não pertence, mas a linhagem do general, por tanto ele não é nada seu filhote – Bardock fala firme e Raditz olhava confuso do pai para o avô.

Se o olhar de Gine não era aprazível para o pai, o de Bardock pelo contrario era extremamente selvagem e rancoroso. Segurava-se apenas a fim de manter sua subordinação, e o respeitava apenas no nível general, porque se fosse pessoal...

—Como assim? – falou o garoto confuso, Gine permanecia calada, nem saberia como explicar aquilo para o seu pequeno.

—Significa, Raditz, que ele deserdou sua mãe —Bardock respondeu.

O general olhava para Gine e tal como a garota mantinha silencio naquela conversa.

—porque ele faria isso? – Raditz pergunta abalado – porque? – ele insiste agora olhando para o avô.

Bardock olhou para Gine e depois para o general.

—Coisas de adulto filhote – Bardock responde – um dia você vai saber, eu prometo. Agora precisamos ir – ele fala segurando a mão do garoto sayajin

A família sai andando para a nave e o pai de Gine acompanhava com os olhos. Ele aponta o scouter para o garoto mais uma vez e dá um sorriso de lado, ele tinha um poder até bom de luta já, sem dúvidas tinha linhagem guerreira. Tanto do pai, quanto da mãe e de certa forma Rice orgulhava-se, afinal, era o seu sangue se perpetuando.

Haku estava ao lado de Ginger aguardando o irmão. O casal havia resolvido se unir a um tempo para total ira de Konattsu já que Ginger não tinha linhagem sangue. Ele não aceitou bem a união dos dois tal como a de Bardock e Gine, mas Haku não ligava e estava agora bastante empolgado, havia realmente seguido em frente, embora ele soubesse que não amava Ginger como amou Gine, mas estava decidido a não remoer-se. Bardock percebera certa euforia no irmão, bem como o sorriso.

—Qual o motivo de toda essa agitação? – Bardock pergunta curioso a Haku já dentro da nave.

—Vamos ter um filhote – Haku responde com um sorriso — Dá pra acreditar nisso?

—Olha? Quem diria? Que venha um guerreiro. O velho vai morrer...a tão adorada linhagem dele corrompida – Bardock riu daquilo. Era ironia. Ou o pai o colocava na linhagem principal novamente ou tinha outro filhote. Não havia meio termo. Até porque Gine, diferente de Ginger tinha linhagem de sangue, mesmo que fosse agora apenas a da mãe.

—Que se dane a dele – Haku fala com uma careta. — Precisamos comemorar isso é claro. Eu vou ser pai!

(...)

Mika não aguentou a quantidade de vezes que Tarble surtou querendo conhecer o espaço. O que a levou a colocar o filhote na sua realidade.

—Querido, se não for engenheiro ou soldado, dificilmente irá sair de Sadala. Porem, se conseguir um bom cargo na central diplomática, talvez consiga. Um interprete e um diplomata...

Ela sorriu vendo o bico do filhote sayajin, que parecia decido que queria aquilo e queria agora. Talvez fosse a idade, mas Tarble mostrava-se um tanto custoso, mais rebelde, mais teimoso e mais imediatalista.

—Eu quero ir agora! – disse batendo o pé e olhou para o pai – os pais do Raditz levaram ele, porque não me leva?

Mika olhou com certo desespero para Vegeta, a ultima coisa que ela queria era seu menino em perigos no espaço, afinal se Vegeta saísse, geralmente tinha a ver com frente de luta e defesa e Tarble era tudo, menos um soldado. Era só ver o ímpeto nunca despontado do garoto. Embora a genética fosse, a verdade era outra.

—Ouviu sua mãe, estude e quem sabe em alguns anos está indo para fora representando Sadala com alguma comitiva.

Ele rosnara aborrecido e correu para o seu quarto se trancando e Mika deu um grande suspiro com aquilo. Vegeta enlaçou a cintura da sayajin que tinha um aspecto mais cansado.

—Ele anda tão difícil, não sei que o deu nele.

—Eles crescem, e contra isso nem você pode lutar.

—Podia ficar pequeno para sempre, doce, ingênuo. Outro dia zangou-se porque não queria me deixar escolher sua roupa, veja isso?!

Vegeta sorriu.

Ela colocou as mãos nas ancas e espreguiçou-se. Estava com bastante dor nas costas. Na verdade Mika andava cansada pra não dizer exausta, e mais que isso, os malditos enjoos e vômitos que estavam acontecendo cada vez mais e havia demorado para a ficha dela finalmente cair até se dar conta que sua menstruação atrasou o que fez a sayajin temer e sentir-se acuada e covarde. Traumatizou-se tanto com a ultima gestação que tinha medo de tudo repetir-se novamente. Mesmo com todo aquele mal, ela ainda não havia comentado nada com Vegeta.

—Uma massagem? – perguntou o príncipe sayajin beijando o pescoço daquela mulher que ele amava mais que tudo. E a viu assentir sorrindo.

...

Assim que Vegeta saiu com Tarble o levando ao campo de treino, Mika se troca e pegando algumas pastas que ela levaria para o centro, decidiu que passaria no médico, precisava tirar logo aquele peso de sua cabeça. Vestira-se como de costume, o vestido azul royal tinha gola alta e mangas longas e tampava completamente qualquer indicio daquela droga de coleira que ela usava. Nada a daria mais gosto que arrancar quilo de si, mesmo com os anos, toda vez que olhava aquilo, ela se lembrava do seu lugar. Talvez aquele fosse o efeito real dela.

Com as amostras recolhidas e os exames feitos, ela tinha agora a confirmação de todos os seus temores. Ela sentou-se no meio do gramado que ficava numa espécie de parque no centro de Sadala. Havia bancos, e brinquedos para os filhotes e era um lugar muito bonito que ela inclusive já havia levado Tarble ali ainda pequeno.

Mika olhou para os filhotes, para algumas sayajins gestantes e chorou em silencio. Por Kami, tanto que ela se cuidou, tanto que se precaveu a fim de evitar algo assim. Ela tinha tanto medo. A mão desceu na barrica que ainda nem existia e ela respirou fundo em meio ao choro.

—Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo que dessa vez tudo vai ficar bem filhote – murmurou ela secando as lágrimas.

Um novo filhote dela e de Vegeta. Um irmão para Tarble...

Ela levantou-se dali e voltou para casa, mas naquele dia fora extremamente difícil concentrar-se. Então quando Vegeta chegou e todo aquele alvoroço do jantar aconteceu, ela finalmente juntou-se a ele na cama. E aconchegada no colo dele, deitada em seu peito ela disse:

—Estou grávida.

Os olhos dele abriram-se em espanto. Sabia de todo o controle que Mika tinha e o tanto que ela evitava correr qualquer risco, mas pelo visto não havia como lutar contra o destino e ele deu um sorriso de lado e beijou o topo da cabeça dela que se encolheu ainda mais contra ele.

—Bom, temos mais um pequeno a caminho agora. Não reclamava o quanto Tarble estava tornando-se independente e te deixando de lado? Agora terá tudo novamente.

Ela sorriu em meio as lágrimas cristalinas que descia na face.

—Dessa vez farei tudo diferente. Não vou tentar o destino, não vou me esforçar, e quando a barriga crescer não vou mais sair daqui.

—Como quiser. Sabe que a sua felicidade é a minha felicidade – respondeu Vegeta segurando o queixo delicado dela e a puxando para um beijo. Tudo que ele queria era ama-la.

(...)

Aquele fora o período de missão mais conturbado que eles tiveram. Raditz com uma certa resistência. Invasões mais estremas e a cereja do bolo: um novo filhote. O casal ainda digeria que todo aquele mal-estar de Gine era fruto de um novo filhote. Pelo visto proteger-se não era o forte deles, alguém escapou nesse meio.

Raditz por sua vez estava extremamente empolgado com a ideia de ganhar um irmão para lutar com ele. Mas assim que estavam em Sadala, a novidade do pequeno sayajin de cabelos longos fora estendida ao saber que Tarble também ganharia um irmão e a euforia dos dois era contagiante.

Bardock, agora reorganizava o seu quadro de missões a fim de colocar Gine em casa em segurança antes do filhote nascer, o que era bom, porque como Ginger também estava gravida e de tempos aproximados, isso beneficiaria também a mulher de seu irmão Haku.

Gine ainda estava encantada com aquilo. Mika estava gravida quase do mesmo tempo que ela. A diferença seria muito pouca. Pelo visto tinham a tendência a terem filhotes juntas, embora o primeiro lamentavelmente tenha morrido no parto, mas Gine a inspirava confiança e segurança que agora tudo aconteceria bem e ela mal podia esperar.

(...)

Sabze estava na sala de reunião com Vegeta e Shonnu e discutiam os avanços do império sayajin. Eles conversam sobre os arcosiano e sobre um novo império que também surgiu nesse meio caminho, e esse era o principal rival deles.

—Eu realmente não sei quem é o rei de Gortah, nunca aceitou diplomacia de Sadala, nunca estive junto a um concelho intergaláctico com ele, eu sei que a esquadra deles é bem avançada e os guerreiros são fortes tal como os sayajins. – Sabze falou – atualmente a nossa rota comercial se choca com a deles e tem havido vários confrontos diretos. O mais interessante que eu achei são peculiaridades nos projetos tecnológicos deles.

—Como assim? – Vegeta perguntou

—a assinatura dos projetos lembram um tanto a tecnologia aqui de Sadala, na verdade de uma certa família proibida de atuar para o nosso império e se isso realmente for verdade significa que temos um ou mais sayajin traindo o império, já que não foi autorizado pelo rei a fazer comercio com outros planetas, ou seja o império não arrecada nada com isso, alta traição...

—Tem alguém em mente? – Shonnu pergunta

—Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que venha da linhagem dos Briefs, agora precisamos investigar toda a linhagem para saber – Sabze começou – afinal, o ultimo idiota da linhagem principal morreu. Alguém deve ser tão atrevido quanto ele.

—Me encarregarei disso e punirei pessoalmente – Vegeta falou se colocando a frente.

—ótimo, vamos iniciar uma campanha em seis meses, e Shonnu com sua tropa se unirá a minha – o rei fala e Shonnu consente – tenho um interesse no planeta Scarpy, tem algumas coisas que me interessam naquele lugar, quero uma colônia sayajin lá, mas para isso preciso de toda a força bruta para acabar com o povo daquele lugar.

—Tudo bem, o Vegeta II irá nessa invasão? – pergunta Shonnu – afinal o poder de luta dele é bem superior agora, fora que o garoto já havia participado de outras invasões de menor intensidade e saíra-se muito bem.

—Não! Eu quero ele em Sadala. Vocês dois – Sabze aponta para Vegeta – pai e filho deverão ficar em Sadala, não podemos deixar a guarda aberta do planeta. — disse o rei ciente do alto poder de combate que possuía o neto - esse tal de Cold tem circulado os domínios sayajin e eu não gosto dos arcosianos, o poder dele é indetectável e mesmo assim ele ainda não nos atacou. Algo ele quer.

—Vamos tentar saber mais deles com os nossos aliados – Vegeta afirma.

—É um bom começo – Shonnu concorda com aquilo e então a reunião se segue por mais um tempo.

(...)

Havia se passado uns bons meses desde que haviam descoberto a gravidez de Mika. A sayajin agora mais calma, conseguia curtir aquele momento. Apreciar como se deveria. Suas musicas no piano haviam se tornado extremamente alegres e contagiantes, os dias mais acalorados e ela certamente mais sentimental e doce do que já era. O quarto infantil era cuidadosamente ajeitado com a ajuda especial de Tarble que parecia tão empolgado com a chegada de um filhote. Ele dizia: "vai ser o nosso filhote não é mamãe? E vamos amar"

Mika resumia-se a pura e verdadeira felicidade. A barriga da sayajin estava bem grande já, logo ela ganharia o filhote e todo aquele sossego inicial daria lugar a um pequeno filhote com seus choros e incômodos, mas que ambos, Vegeta e ela estavam aguardando com certa ansiedade.

Shonnu e Sabze haviam partido para a missão de conquista e Vegeta resolveu trazer o pequeno príncipe novamente aquela casa, afinal, havia muito tempo que ele não voltava ali e Mika sempre perguntava por ele. De certo modo o tempo que ela passara com o sayajin havia a feito afeiçoar-se a ele. Mas Vegeta II estava mais arrogante do que nunca, parecia que tinha voltado ao início, mas não precisou de muito tempo ao lado da sua família para o sayajin deixar seu coração se aquietar mais um pouco, ele ficou surpreso com a chegada de mais um sayajin, ficou imaginando se seu pai poderia ter um filhote tão forte quanto ele? Mas lembrou-se que Mika não era forte e nem de linhagem nobre. Logo o filhote seria novamente como Tarble, mas não menos querido que ele. Por alguma razão ainda incompreendida por Vegeta II, ele realmente tinha uma estima e um carinho absurdo por Mika, claro que ele não deixava tudo a plena, não queria ser dado como fraco. Mas sentia no seu coração que a amava sim embora nunca assumisse isso.

Ele estava ali, dentro do quarto que era preparado para o novo filhote e olhava o cuidado de Mika para com tudo ali. Das roupinhas aos bichinhos. O cheiro do quarto era diferente e Vegeta II sentia aquilo...

Ele caminhou até o que seria o berço, e subindo nos apoios de força ágio ele viu a pequena fofa e delicada pelúcia que havia ali e a segurou, a sua cauda tocou no bichinho também e ele sorriu. 

—Acha que o filhote vai gostar? – a voz de Mika o assustou e o fez largar o bichinho e descer rapidamente, estava com a face ardendo e achava-se bobo, então sentiu a mão dela deslizar com delicadeza sobre seu rosto e ela sentou-se confortável em uma poltrona que havia ali o chamando com a mão.

—Se for guerreiro, acho que ele vai destruir aquilo – Vegeta II falou e aproximou-se de Mika sentando no braço da poltrona a pedido da sayajin.

Ela riu do comentário de Vegeta.

—É... Acho que sim

Então ela segurou a pequena mão de Vegeta e a colocou sobre sua barriga imensa e o filhote real arregalara os olhos ao sentir os fortes movimentos do bebê, bem como, ele foi capaz de sentir a forte energia que ele produzia. Seria Mika capaz de gerar um filhote que além de energia teria força de luta?

...

Bulma estava em Gorta com seus pais. Linus fechava um grande acordo de venda com Paragus de suas novas invenções e Bura tinha real interesse em trazer Bulma como chefe do setor científico de Gortah o quanto antes a garotinha deixasse o campo de treino em Sadala, Bura percebeu todo o potencial da garota e queria explora-lo ao máximo, mas Linus ainda estava relutante em tirar Bulma de Sadala. Várias coisas chamavam a atenção do sayajin que observava tudo e ele queria resguardar sua família nesse instante, ainda mais agora que Trace estava grávida novamente.

...

Gine e Bardock estavam voltando de mais uma missão, a previsão é que ficariam para que Gine e Ginger tivessem bebê e um tempo a mais antes das missões serem retornadas.

Raditz estava olhando curioso tudo. O quarto do irmão que era cuidadosamente finalizado por Gine. Embora um pouquinho mais arrogante não dando o braço a torcer, Raditz estava muito animado com aquilo e desde que soubera que era um garotinho que chegaria, ele não conseguia disfarçar os planos. Eram tantos, de aventuras, de lutas, de missões.

Após alguns dias, Gine tirou um tempo para visitar Mika, e naquela tarde ela levara Raditz para brincar com Tarble enquanto as duas amigas conversavam e matavam a saudade em meio aos risos despreocupados. Então as pontadas de incomodo começaram a assolar Gine que entendeu que a hora finalmente havia chego. Ela se despediu de Mika e chamando Raditz, voltaram para a casa. Ela tomou um banho quente e acomodou-se na cama de forma confortável esperando a hora sentindo apenas as dores tomarem conta do seu corpo.

O pequeno Raditz ficou sentado no deck esterno esperando pelo pai. Ainda não entendia como aquilo funcionava, mas sentia-se ansioso e ao mesmo tempo temoroso com as caretas de dor da mãe e por isso foi para fora. O pai do pequeno sayajin havia ido resolver algumas coisas na central de missões, mas estava demorando mais do que o convencional. Raditz começou então a ouvir alguns gemidos mais altos da sua mãe e fica preocupado com aquilo, parecia que ela estava sentindo muita dor mesmo e pra cada gemido alto que Gine dava, a cauda de Raditz encolhia-se mais. Assim que Bardock chegou a ali o garotinho de cabelos longos correu até o pai.

—Onde está sua mãe?

—Ela tá com dor, tá chorando e disse que o filhote tá chegando.

—Puta merda! – disse Bardock disparando para dentro de casa se perguntando porque Gine não o ligou. Assim que entrou no quarto viu Gine encolhida de lado na cama gemendo baixinho com o choro de dor.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou a mão da sayajin enquanto ligava ao médico para atende-la ali. Raditz olhava da porta aquilo com olhos grandes e curiosos, mas também temoroso, viu o seu confortando sua mãe, a cuidando e sempre a dizendo que tudo ia ficar bem, que logo acabaria.

Então ele desceu a fim de esperar algo. Sentou-se no sofá na sala e ligou o televisor. Não demorou muito mais para que a equipe médica que ia acompanhar Gine chegasse ali. E Bardock, os deixando com Gine, desceu para ficar ao lado de Raditz.

Sentado ao lado do seu filhote, Bardock o via estremecer para cada grito de Gine, e embora ele quisesse reconfortar o filho, ele também estava nervoso e encolhia-se com aquilo. Raditz não gostava de pensar que sua mãe estava sofrendo. Assim como Mika, Gine era muito gentil e afetuosa e Raditz era apegado à sua mãe. Os gritos agora eram mais rápidos entre eles.

—Vai ficar tudo bem filhote – Bardock disse olhando para Raditz e então o maior grito de todos é ouvido.

—Você tem realmente certeza? Ela não parece bem

E então tudo se calou, por frações de segundos o silencio tomou conta da casa sendo seguido de um forte e estridente choro que ecoou por todos os cômodos. A cauda de Raditz fazia ondinhas no ar de empolgação, estava ansioso para ver o filhote que havia nascido e se olhando rapidamente, pai e filho sobem às pressas as escadas em direção ao quarto. O pequeno filhote estava no colo de Gine, começando a mamar enquanto as servas trocavam os lençóis da cama. Bardock tentava disfarçar, mas sua ansiedade era maior que a de Raditz em ver o filhote. E não demora muito e Gine apresenta o novo membro da família a eles.

—Ele é a sua cara papai— Raditz falou segurando o pequeno nos braços.

Bardock sorria de canto a canto olhando o pequeno.

—Escolheu um nome? – Bardock perguntou

—Esse eu deixo você escolher – Gine fala com um sorriso. E embora estivesse realmente feliz, os traços do esgotamento estavam nítidos nela que havia suado muito, e sufocado durante o intenso e doloroso trabalho de parto.

Bardock segurou o pequeno e ficou o olhando nos olhos, a pequena caudinha dançava no ar e um brilho prateado muito rápido passou pelo olhar do filhote, Bardock se lembrou daquele brilho de imediato, do dia que Gine tocou naquele meteoro, ela tinha aquele brilho, só que intenso. Seria um efeito daquele dia? Raditz teria tido aquele brilho também ao nascer? Ele se perguntava curioso, então deixou os pensamentos fluírem e pensou no nome para o pequeno, com aqueles cabelos, ele sorriu e disse:

—Kakarotto. Como o pai de minha mãe.

—Ele nasceu fraquinho...— Raditz falou com um biquinho manhoso – será que vai ser como o Tarble?

Bardock e Gine se olham e sorriram.

—Vamos treina-lo, mas se ele for como Tarble, vamos ama-lo certo? – perguntou Gine acariciando os longos e bem cuidados cabelos negros de Raditz que se aconchegara perto da mãe. E ele a olhou e assentiu exibindo seu sorriso banguela.

(...)

Algumas semanas haviam se passado, Mika havia ido conhecer o pequeno filhote de Gine e Bardock, aproveitando que Tarble estava no campo de treino junto de Vegeta II. A agitação em seu ventre foi inegável quando o choro manhoso do pequeno Kakarotto se fez presente, bem como, quando ela o segurou no colo.

—Bardock deve estar ainda mais presunçoso e narcisista – brincou Mika ao passar os dedos pelo cabelo rebelde do pequeno.

—Oh, nem me fale! – sorriu Gine que estava com a mão no ventre de Mika – Pelo visto alguém será muito ciumento, ou ciumenta!

—Vê isso? É incrível. Nunca vi o pequeno tão agitado assim.

—Isso é bom, não é? – sorriu Gine – agora falta pouquinho pra eu conhecer você também filhote! – ela conversava com a barriga de Mika.

...

Naquele mesmo dia, precisamente, na madrugada, ela começara a sentir as dores fortes que chegaram de uma vez só, Vegeta acordou com o gemido de dor de Mika e ansioso, ele chamou a equipe médica do palácio. A mesma equipe que cuidara do nascimento de Vegeta II e Tarble.

Os dois príncipes acordaram no meio da madrugada ouvindo os gemidos mais altos de dor vindos de Mika. De pijama, os dois filhotes se esgueiraram até o quarto onde estava a sayajin e olhavam pela fresta da porta.

—Se acha que ela vai ficar bem? – Tarble perguntou nervoso. A cauda contorcia-se agitada. Tinha medo, e estava sentindo uma imensa frustração em ver sua mãe sentir dor daquela forma. 

—Vai sim! Ela é mais forte do que parece – Vegeta II dissera de forma firme e convicta, mas por dentro tinha o mesmo medo que Tarble ao ouvir aqueles gritos. Lhe causavam pânico.

A equipe médica chegou em um certo tempo, dado a distância da residência real da capital sayajin. Eles foram recebidos e montaram o suporte necessário ali no quarto. Vegeta saiu para a antessala do quarto deixando a equipe fazendo os preparativos, bem como examinando Mika. Nesse meio tempo ele levou os dois filhotes de volta para o quarto deles e sentando-se na cama de Tarble, o rei Vegeta tentava acalma-los.

—Mais ela tá com muita dor e... Gritando muito – murmurou Tarble no colo do pai se encolhendo.

—É assim mesmo filhote- ele disse e olhou para Vegeta II que embora tivesse toda a pose de durão, estremecia a cada novo gemido forte de Mika. Parecia que além de acalmar Tarble, o rei interino sayajin queria também acalmar o príncipe herdeiro.

Os gritos foram se tornando mais altos, mas arrastados e Vegeta não se lembrava deles serem tão estridentes daquela forma e com aquilo começou a preocupar-se novamente. Ele deixa os dois filhotes dentro do quarto.

—Cuidem um do outro, eu vou ver como ela está e já volto – Vegeta fala saindo do quarto.

Ele caminha até o quarto e entra na antessala. Ele estava começando a ficar aflito, ele entra então no quarto e troca algumas palavras com o médico e vê Mika completamente desgastada fazendo força. A face úmida de suor, mas o olhava como se tudo fosse ficar bem, então ele tornou a sair e sentou-se no sofá esperando. Os gritos vão se prologando e Tarble estava chorando agarrado a porta ele olha para seu irmão Vegeta II e vê o sayajin sentado no parapeito da varanda olhando para o céu. Tarble podia ver a cara de medo que Vegeta II exibia por trás de toda aquela máscara de príncipe herdeiro forte e sem emoção. Ele se aproxima do irmão e segura com força a mão de Vegeta II que imediatamente sente o calor de Tarble e olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas, mas não fala nada, apenas mantem sua mão ali e volta a olhar para o céu. Talvez fosse bom ceder a um mínimo conforto.

Os gritos se calam finalmente, e depois de alguns segundos o choro forte ecoou na casa. Os suspiros são de alivio quando isso aconteceu. Vegeta entrou no quarto a ponto de ver o médico enrolando a pequena filhote sayajin em sua manta. Por míseros segundos ele achara que tudo aconteceu bem, que tudo estava bem e desenhara um sorriso nos lábios. Isso até seu olhar recair sobre Mika.

A sayajin estava muito pálida, ofegante e extremamente abatida. Os olhos fundos e marcados, estava muito suada, mas ainda assim carregava um fraco sorriso nos lábios. Ansiosa, ela estendera os abraços pedindo por aquele miraculoso pacotinho morno que havia saído de si, e que fazia seu peito palpitar forte principalmente depois de ouvir o choro de vida e ela saber que o bebê estava de fato seguro, forte e bem vivo. Porem a sayajin mal tinha forças para falar direito depois daquele intenso trabalho de parto. Não demorou e Vegeta II junto de Tarble entraram no quarto. Tarble mal continha a cauda em sua cintura em pura ansiedade. Vegeta II fazia-se de durão, mas estava muito curioso e queria muito ver o filhote de Mika. O filhote que despontara toda aquela energia.

Antes porem de Mika segura-la, Vegeta pegou a pequena filhote sayajin nos braços. A garotinha tinha grandes e brilhantes olhos negros e cabelos negros lisos tal como Mika. Era irnônico Vegeta II ter nascido a cara do pai e agora aquela pequena garotinha ser um vislumbre de todo que era lindo da mãe. Com certo encanto, Vegeta colocou a filhote nos Braços de Mika que sorria com amor, mas era um fraco sorriso dado ao atual estado da sayajin. Ela tremia muito, os braços forçavam toda a energia que ainda tinha e os lábios mornos beijaram a testinha do seu pequeno milagre

—M-minha...g-garotinha...— sussurra Mika quase sem ar e sem forças para aquilo, mas não o deixando de fazer.

Um bip então soou alto e o médico se voltou a jovem sayajin com uma face séria. Definitivamente não era algo previsto, embora o estado de Mika fosse ainda preocupante. A equipe voltou a cama e uma das assistentes do médico retirou a pequena sayajin dos braços de Mika entregando a Vegeta.

Ele foi afastado da cama, e Vegeta via a quantidade absurda de sangue que começava a descer, os lençóis foram se manchando tão rapidamente que o assustou. Os sons ensurdecedores dos monitores que haviam ali no quarto o despontaram medo e nervosismo.

—Ela está com hemorragia, precisamos conter – falou o médico agindo rapidamente para com a sayajin.

—Mamãe! – gritou Tarble no quarto e abraçando Mika com força, o pequeno sayajin chorava copiosamente. Ele sentia algo em si que o fazia ter muito medo.

Mika já não tinha mais forças no corpo, a mão que estava sobre a o rosto de Tarble foi perdendo as forças cedendo na cama a medida que os olhos dela começavam a fechar.

Uma das auxiliares tirou o sayajin dali junto com Vegeta, não era uma boa hora ter ninguém no quarto além da equipe médica. Teriam que estabilizá-la e coloca-la na regeneração o mais rápido. E todas as portas foram fechadas. Na antessala ficou Tarble, Vegeta II e Vegeta com a pequena sayajin no colo. Vegeta II mantinha o olhar firme e os braços cruzados em uma fisionomia séria olhando compenetrado para a porta. Não havia mais interesse na filhote, ou em qualquer coisa. Sua cauda contorcia-se na cintura e ele lutava para mantê-la ali. Para manter-se forte, mas seu coração batia rápido e forte em seu peito naquele anseio.

Os minutos se passaram como uma eternidade, mas Vegeta não sentia a energia de Mika a um certo tempo, na verdade ele deixara de sentir a energia dela pouco depois de ser colocado para fora. Ele sabia que ela não estava mais ali e talvez apenas resistia em aceitar aquilo, porque ele sabia que quando finalmente ele respira-se, a verdade viria esmagadora, mas ele não estava pronto para aquilo. Ele olhava sério para a garotinha de cabelos negros que mantinha os olhos abertos, alheia e feliz enquanto chupava faminta os dedinhos, estava ficando insuportável olha-la, a cada minuto mais fazia sua dor aumentar a cada instante ao saber que Mika não estaria mais ali, ao saber que aquela coisa que estava ali havia tirado tudo de si, havia tirado a única parte boa que havia dele naquele mundo, a única coisa que mais amou do seu lado. Aquela dor estava consumindo, chegara lenta e sombria, devastadora e mortal e corroeu o príncipe de tal maneira que ele se levantou entregando a filhote a serva que estava ali e saiu se trancando em um dos quartos da mansão real. Os olhos de Vegeta II acompanharam o pai, e ele sabia o que o pai sabia, porque ele também não sentia mais a energia de Mika ali.

As portas abriram-se e os dois filhotes ficaram em pé e entraram no quarto, ele já estava limpo, os lençóis trocados e Mika parecia relaxada, parecia apenas descansando de tudo aquilo, como se na verdade ela ainda fosse acordar pela manhã como sempre fazia. Que ela a qualquer instante abriria os olhos e seria inconvenientemente afetuosa, e cuidadosa, que os levaria a mesa do café e ...

Vegeta II mantinha os olhos fixos na sayajin sobre a cama sentindo os dedos doerem pelo aperto dos punhos, sentia algo novo...forte... Algo que simplesmente o rasga, o quebrava por dentro, mas incapaz de por para fora. Mas ele precisava, porque a sensação de engasgo subia em sua garganta, a sensação que seu ar lhe faltava e que ele iria explodir a qualquer instante. Então ele saiu dali e se afastou. Se afastou e já longe, embaixo da arvore que Mika gostava tanto de ficar, que ele ficava ali com ela ele gritou e junto com o grito sentiu a face molhar pelas lágrimas incapazes de serem contidas e talvez ele nem queria isso. Então ele sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos com força e chorou, um choro forte, intenso que fazia seu corpo inteiro estremecer e seu folego faltar.

Era uma dor tão insuportável, que achava que nem quando Shonnu o batia, ou nos seus ferimentos de batalhas doía tanto, era tão intenso e insuportável e ele apenas queria que parasse de doer, ele queria o fim da dor, ele queria que tudo se concertasse, ele só queria sua mamãe de volta, mesmo que ele não fosse o seu filhote, era assim que seu coração a ansiava.

Tarble havia agarrando-se ao corpo mãe e gritado, chorado.

Estava completamente sofrível o filhote sayajin, completamente fora de si, recusava-se ser afastado de sua mãe, recusava-se que ela havia o deixado e grita por ela, clamava por Mika de tal forma que fazia até mesmo os servos da casa sentirem a angustia do filhote sayajin e por fim, ele chorou tanto que acabou dormindo abraçado e aninhado ao corpo da mãe que já estava frio. E somente quando aquilo aconteceu que uma das servas conseguiu retira-lo dali e leva-lo ao seu quarto. Mas era unanime a infelicidade de todos ali pela morte de Mika.

Sem saber o que fazer. A governanta da casa real bateu a porta do quarto onde o rei Vegeta estava mais uma vez.

—Meu príncipe, temos que fazer algo – fala a sayajin, a filhote chorava, Vegeta II não havia voltado, ninguém sabia o que fazer.

—Chame Konattsu... E mande ele tomar as providencias – Vegeta fala do quarto, nem se dera ao trabalho de abrir a porta. Estava prostrado.

E assim como ordenado a serva faz...

Quando Konattsu chegou ali, ele sentiu o peso nos ombros do clima na casa. O silencio que só era quebrado pelo choro da filhote sayajin que ele soube que recusava-se aceitar alimento. Ele nunca imaginaria algo assim, achava que finalmente Mika encontraria a sua paz em um filho, mas pelo visto a paz veio de outra forma, e ele sensibilizou-se com isso. Ele então foi até o quarto indicado pela governanta e abriu a porta entrando no quarto de Vegeta mesmo sem autorização do príncipe de Sadala. E não foi difícil ver o estado deplorável que estava o príncipe. O sofrimento dele estava estampado em sua face e nem precisou de nada além que horas. Mas era compreensível, afinal, fora um vinculo que se apagou com a morte. Konattsu sabia como aquilo funcionava, como aquilo abalava um sayajin.

—Meu príncipe eu preciso saber o que quer... Temos que decidir coisas e... A garotinha, ela precisa de uma ama de leite, devo providenciar ou já tem alguém? – pergunta o conselheiro.

—Se livra dela – Vegeta fala frio e sombrio. Ele estava prostrado no chão e sua única companhia era a bebida forte.

—Meu príncipe? – Konattsu pergunta surpreso

—Se livre dela! – rosnou perigosamente - mande a uma das colônias, mate, não me importa o que vai fazer. Eu a quero longe de mim. Ela foi a razão de Mika não estar mais comigo, ela me tirou tudo! Tudo que me era de valor e realmente importante – Vegeta fala com um orgulho corroído de um príncipe que não tinha mais nada.

—O senhor tem certeza? – pergunta o pai de Bardock – pode... Arrepender-se, meu senhor.

—Já disse...eu quero ela fora daqui – Vegeta fala amargurado – quanto ao resto, eu quero Mika na ala real do memorial.

—Não posso meu rei, ela não pertence à família real – Konattsu fala firme.

A gargalhada de ódio de Vegeta ecoara sinistramente.

—é claro que não... Ela morreu como uma mera escrava do grande rei de Sadala – as palavras tinham tanto apelo, quanto a raiva que se perpetuava - Então providencie algo a altura dela e só me chame novamente quando tudo isso acabar – Vegeta fala voltando a se prostrar no chão virando a garrafa de bebida.

Konattsu sentiu uma certa empatia pelo príncipe, pois não foi nada fácil quando sua esposa morreu e o deixou dois filhotes, ele estava acabado, mas reergueu-se e tinha fé que o mesmo aconteceria ao príncipe, mas não desejava que ele se arrepende depois daquilo que agora ansiava. Ele saiu dali e seguiu para cumprir as ordens. Ele pegou a pequena sayajin com a serva e notou como ela decididamente tinha os traços de Mika e sorriu triste com aquilo. Então o sayajin saiu em direção a maternidade central da capital encaminhando a garotinha para uma das colônias sayajins, ela foi dada como abandonada ao nascer não tendo o nome dos pais relacionados a ela ao nascer, bem como todos os parâmetros mudados e omitidos. O sayajin conselheiro olhou uma ultima vez a filhote sendo acomodada em um dos berços incomodado com o que fazia, mas sabendo que eram ordens, por mais estupidas que essas fossem.

Ainda na maternidade, a filhote fora registrada e integrada ao sistema de rejeitados de Sadala, uma colônia aleatória fora escolhida para ela ser enviada, mas primeiro ela passaria pelos cuidados iniciais e somente depois do tempo inicial seria mandado a colônia.

Já Konattsu fora cuidar do restante das ordens de seu príncipe. 


	28. Uma energia do mal

O dia que amanhecia em Sadala não estava ensolarado ou agradável como costumava naquela época do ano, as nuvens de chuva tomavam conta do céu naquele dia, tudo estava escuro e frio como nunca havia estado, parecia quase noite pelo enegrecer do céu tampando casa mínimo traço de luz que tentava entrar.

O memorial feito a sayajin era imponente e resplandecia com o mármore e granito com adornos realmente valiosos, exatamente aquilo que ela representou em vida ao príncipe, algo valioso. Afinal, além de ser companheira dele mesmo que ninguém o soubesse, ela trouxe ao mundo o sayajin mais forte até então nascido em Sadala, o herdeiro de Sabze, o futuro da coroa sayajin. Konattsu de certo modo se sentia incomodado com aquilo, foi impossível a ele não sentir nada ao recordar de tudo que acontecera, desde a garotinha que não desgrudava do seu filho e vivia enfurnada na sua casa, até o dia que arrancou o filho dela de seus braços. Havia passado, e se havia passado, havia história e ele não era frio, mas mesmo entristecido e lastimoso com tudo, Konattsu não chorava. Não mais. Desde a morte de sua companheira e que ele se levantou do prostamento e jurou que não o faria. 

Tudo foi muito íntimo, quase que restrito a poucas pessoas, não houve um cortejo pomposo como um membro real teria, ou alguém realmente importante para o império como um general ou comandante de elite. Mais havia verdade e sinceridade de quem ali estava presente. E Bardock estava ali com sua família, sentindo e despedindo-se de alguém que realmente fora importante em sua vida, Haku também estava, bem como alguns amigos da central diplomática, Kuri, seu chefe de guarda. E os mais importantes de todos, os dois pequenos príncipes e o rei Vegeta.

Tarble, que estava desolado e completamente deprimido, abraçou as pernas de Gine sem conseguir parar de chorar, na verdade o pequeno filhote chorava o tempo todo que estava acordado desde que a mãe morrera, só parava quando apagava no sono.

Já Vegeta II fechou-se. Usou da mascara de forte, de inatingível e inabalável e sofria em silencio, escondido e trancado em seu quarto. Permanecera assim ao lado de seu pai, como um honrado e orgulhoso príncipe sayajin. Afinal, alguém tinha de ser forte porque o príncipe olhava para o pai e conseguia ver toda dor e vazio que os olhos dele refletiam. O pai havia se fechado completamente para o mundo.

Gin, com muita empatia, sensibilidade e gentileza acariciou os cabelos de Tarble e pegou o filhote no colo sentindo o mesmo repousar a cabeça em seu peito.

—Não chore querido. Tenho certeza que sua mamãe não iria querer te ver chorando e sofrendo. Ela te amava tanto e sempre dizia como gostava do seu sorriso, lembra disso?

—Meu coração tá dodói titia, eu quero minha mamãe – Tarble falava em meio ao choro copioso — eu quero ela pra me colocar pra dormir, pra cuidar de mim! — Gine não resistiu aquilo e acabou chorando junto ao garotinho. Quanta dor o pequeno sentia. Ele era só um pequeno filhote que não tinha praticamente ninguém. Gine não era boba, sabia que sem Mika ali, Tarble estava só e ela queria o cuidar, mas nada substituiria a mãe.

A sayajin irmã se Shonnu, olhou para Bardock que segurou em seu ombro, e ela o viu sofrer, sentia pelo vinculo a dor dele como sua, bem como a culpa que carregava e ela entendia que era a culpa de não poder fazer nada, de impotência. Aquilo era cruel demais.

—Eu posso ir embora? – vegeta II pediu sério olhando ao pai. Todo o ritual havia acabado, ele perdeu-se olhando para o memorial e ouvindo as palavras, perdeu-se no choro do irmão.

Perdeu-se...

—Pode se retirar – ordena o rei Vegeta sem qualquer expressão ou emoção na voz – Kuri, acompanhe o... – O rei olhou momentaneamente para o príncipe Vegeta sentindo o amargor no peito – príncipe, ao castelo como guarda pessoal.

Com a despedida feita e todos os protocolos cumpridos, os sayajins começam a dissipar-se de volta as suas casas e suas vidas. Todos, menos alguns. Com a ordem no rei, a casa real seria lacrada como estava, os servos retornariam as suas funções no castelo, a guarda aos seus postos no exército, e Tarble, agora teria um novo lar da qual ele não desejava, e um quarto foi preparado para receber o mais novo príncipe sayajin.

Ainda frente ao memorial, a família de Konattsu prevaleceu. Kakarotto que era segurado pelo pai, estava quietinho e alheio a tudo chupando o dedinho aninhado ao genitor. Gine tentava conter a emoção que sentia e viu quando o pai de Bardock aproximou-se. 

—Eu não acredito que isso aconteceu. – Bardock falou

—Infelizmente as coisas aconteceram, não é? – Konattsu fala com certo pesar. —Uma... Fatalidade.

—E a criança, o que houve? – perguntou Gine.

—O príncipe mandou para as colônias – Konattsu fala sério – ele não a quis de forma alguma.

—Fez como meu pai...se livrou do que lembrava sua perda - Gine fala tristemente e Bardock abraça a sayajin – ao menos essa garotinha vai ser livre de tudo isso.

Gine que tentava não chorar, beijou suavemente Bardock e afastou-se para o memorial para despedir-se de forma intima da amiga. Então Bardock abaixando o tom de voz virou-se para o pai e disse:

—Eu não concordo com a partida do filhote.

—eu também não concordo com isso, quer dizer – Konattsu falou – ela é tão herdeira do trono quanto Vegeta II, e mais, o poder dela era bem alto tal como o irmão ao nascer.

—Muito? – Bardock perguntou surpreso.

—Um tanto menos que Vegeta ao nascer, mas eu ocultei isso ao manda-la a maternidade, chamaria atenção em demasia, comprei o silencio com o selo real – Konattsu falou com um suspiro pesaroso – o que é impressionante é que ninguém esperava nada dela e ela fez mais que a própria princesa que é guerreira de sangue.

Bardock assentiu aquilo. Surpreso sim, mas fazia do pai as suas palavras.

— Esse é o novo membro da sua linhagem? – Konattsu falou finalmente olhando para Kakarotto adormecido no colo de Bardock.

—é... Esse é o Kakarotto – fala Bardock sorrindo de lado com um orgulho paternal.

—é a sua cara

—Você já viu o filhote de Haku? É bem parecido com ele também! – Bardock pergunta

—Não...nem sei se quero – Konattsu fala tristemente – ainda mais depois de casar desprezando minha linhagem.

—Deveria...ele é bem parecido com ele também.

—Um dia, quem sabe? – fala o sayajin conselheiro. – Agora vou tentar tirar Vegeta dali – disse apontando para o Rei sayajin que estava ainda parado exatamente no mesmo lugar olhando para o tumulo de Mika, parecia tão morto quanto a sayajin — ainda não sei se teremos um rei interino por um tempo.

Então eles se despedem, e retornam para sua casa.

(...)

—Olá Cold. Acho que está na hora de pegar algo para mim – falou uma mulher de pele azulada e cabelos brancos, os olhos refletiam o vermelho demoníaco.

Ela não passava de sombra, o mais correto seria: pesadelo.

—Olá minha cara, Towa. Seria uma honra – falou o arcosiano temoroso – do que se trata?

—Nesse instante, no planeta Scarpy os sayajins estão se aproximando para uma tomada nada amigável, o rei sayajin detectou uma certa energia naquele planeta, e ele vai acha-la, ela vem de uma certa pedra e eu quero que a pegue dele – Towa fala firme.

—É... Com todo respeito, mas porque não pega você mesmo? – Cold soa sarcástico

—Porque não posso toca-la nesse mundo, e preciso dela. Essa energia é a primeira coisa que preciso e você a trará até o meio reino – fala a garota.

—No seu reino? Eu não vou entrar lá – Cold falou meio temoroso.

—Eu não estou fazendo um convite amigável...— Towa é ameaçadora – pense que posso te dar algo muito bom em troca lá na frente.

—E o que seria? – Cold fala interessado

—O local exato que está sua amada joia do poder.

—Então ela existe de fato?

—Existe...e está onde você nem imagina – fala Towa maliciosa— mas o poder ainda está dormente.

—Como posso ter certeza que não está mentindo...ou que cumprirá sua parte?

—Não pode! Não dou garantias e se me cansar eu te mato aqui mesmo e procuro outro para cumprir minhas ordens – Towa fala.

—Tudo bem, estou partindo imediatamente a Scrapy...

—Só uma coisa. A armada sayajin que está lá é bem forte, leve seus melhores homens e não se contenha – fala Towa, a lança na mão da garota corta o vendo e gera um portal negro no espaço onde ela atravessa e some na escuridão fazendo o portal desaparecer logo em seguida.

Com a ordem a cumprir, o rei arcosiano então dá as ordens e sua armada não demora a sair, ele leva seus melhores homens. As tropas Ginyu

(...) 

Sabze havia detectado a estranha energia que emanava daquele planeta, ele tinha certeza que agora era a tal joia do poder. Era só questão de tempo para os sayajins serem invencíveis ao ter o objeto mais poderoso, ele seria poderoso que já existiu. Mais forte até que os deuses. Seria imortal e teria tudo.

—Senhor, parece que o sinal está mais forte na região noroeste, meus homens acharam um complexo de cavernas aquáticas— fala um sayajin robusto, grande e muito forte.

—ótimo comandante Cutelo. Vasculhem tudo e achem a fonte – falou o rei

Shonnu estava com a sua tropa ao lado de seu pai e das tropas do rei fazendo a tomada naquele planeta. Os habitantes eram habilidosos e aquela tomada estava consumindo mais tempo e energia que os sayajins esperavam.

O ímpeto de sangue e guerra da princesa sayajin era tão feroz quanto do rei e de seu pai o general Rice e ela fazia jus a todo o pedestal que fora colocada.

O comandante Cutelo seguia a frente com sua tropa chegando as cavernas. Sua companheira, Scarlet, também era guerreira de primeira-classe e fazia parte da sua tropa, haviam se conhecido em meio a batalhas e se apaixonaram também em meio a ela. Eles estão bem contentes, teriam seu primeiro filhote depois de alguns anos de espera, aquela missão era para ser uma simples ofensiva e nada mais, todos estavam confiantes e era comum femeas guerreiras combaterem mesmo gestantes elas tinham porte físico, condição genética para tal suporte.

Já dentro das cavernas, com um tempo passado eles acharam finalmente a origem da energia e Cutelo ficara realmente impressionado como algo tão simples e pequeno era capaz de gerar tamanha energia?

Ele pegou a pequena esfera negra que emitia a leitura e olhou o brilho da pedra polida e naquele instante ele sentiu um arrepio no corpo com uma forte sensação de morte ao toca-la.

—Vamos sair daqui! – ordena imponente.

Os sayajins retornam ao campo de invasão e se juntam as tropas do rei e da princesa finalizando a invasão. Cutelo se aproxima de Sabze para finalmente entregar o que vieram pegar ali além da colônia é claro.

—Meu rei, essa é a fonte da energia.

Os olhos de Sabze brilham diante da esfera que o fazia enegrecer até a alma o desespero pelo poder.

—Excelente – Sabze ficou confiante naquilo. E se perguntava agora como usava o poder daquela pedra? Afinal, não bastava a ter, precisava saber como usa-la.

Eles estavam terminando de aniquilar aquela raça quando os scouter começam a disparar pela alta energia se aproximando.

Os sayajins sentem a oscilação e logo a nave é vista cortando o céu do planeta trazendo consigo cinco membros que surgem e atrás deles um grande exército marchando a passos confiantes e na segunda nave, o rei arcosiano que carregava um sorriso prepotente.

—Olá Sabze. Parece que você tem algo que realmente me interessa – fala o arcosiano.

—Então terá que tira-la do meu corpo – Sabze fala arrogante e Cold dá um sorriso arrogante

— Ginyu, são todos de vocês, ficarei apenas com o maldito rei sayajin. Esse vai morrer pelas minha próprias mãos.

Shonnu olha para o seu pai e naquele momento ela sabia que aquela luta seria muito difícil, os poderes de três daqueles cinco humanoides eram impressionantes e estavam quase no limite dos deles. Mas ainda assim a princesa sayajin exibira um sorriso feroz e cheio de desafio.

A batalha começou intensa e sangrenta ali naquele planeta. Cold não usava todo o seu poder e Sabze também não. A troca de golpes era violenta e depois de um tempo os dois estavam muito cansados cheio de cortes e ferimentos, mas o sayajin estava muito mais ferido.

—Hora de acabar com essa luta – Cold falou frio e malicioso.

Ele gera um forte ataque de energia e Sabze com um lapso de pensamento colocou a esfera frente aquele ataque e o inimaginável acontece, A esfera barra o ataque o concentrando dentro de si fascinando os dois espectadores, mas ela aquece a ponto de queimar a mão do sayajin que a solta e a esfera continua ali flutuando sobre os olhares de ambos que não sabiam exatamente o que estava acontecendo ou o que esperar, então o estalo ecoa e a pedra negra se parte em quatro partes no meio do campo de luta diante dos olhos de todos.

A guerra era para pegar as partes da pedra, Rice, pegou uma das lascas e guardou consigo na armadura.

—IDIOTA, O QUE FEZ? – grita o arcosiano desesperado atacando o rei sayajin com todo o seu poder. Ele seria morto se não levasse a droga da pedra a Towa.

O sayajin defendeu o quanto pode até sentir o rasgo no peito provocado por uma fina rajada de energia em seu peito. Sabze mantinha os olhos fixos em Cold ainda de pé sentindo o seu sangue fluir para fora, sentiu o gosto metálico na boca e não conseguia mais puxar o ar.

Cada pedaço é reunido rapidamente pela tropa Ginyu restando apenas uma:

Ginyu atacava o pai de Gine impiedosamente rasgando o sayajin sem medir força até que o sayajin cai quase morto ao chão. E Shonnu, que lutava com Yuz é praticamente aniquilada no campo após um forte golpe dele. A boca escorria o sangue rubro e logo ela está no chão de joelhos com os olhos focando e desfocando.

Sabze cai de joelhos no chão finalmente e o corpo cede já sem vida diante dos olhos de Shonnu que sente o grito preso na garganta, mas ela desaba logo em seguida.

Cutelo estava fraco e muito ferido no chão. A última peça da esfera foi achada e com isso e as tropas se retiram dali. Poucos sayajins ainda tinham condições físicas intactas depois daquele ataque. Shonnu abriu os olhos fracamente ouvindo as vozes ali, ela abre a sua mão e ali continha uma lasca da droga da pedra negra. Era pequena, mas era importante. Ela tinha que viver ela precisava saber o que era aquilo, mais do que isso, ela precisava usar aquela energia, porque era com ela que Shonnu tomaria a vida daquele que cruzara seu caminho. Cutelo se levantou cambaleante olhando vários sayajins gravemente feridos e outros mortos ali, mas ele só tinha sua companheira em mente, tentou protege-la no campo, mas no meio da bagunça eles se afastaram. Ele tentava acha-la desesperadamente no meio daquela carnificina e logo sente a fraca energia dela.

Os sayajins estavam levando para naves com regeneração os que estavam mais gravemente feridos e Cutelo sem pensar duas vezes pegou sua companheira nos braços. Ela tinha uma grave abertura próxima ao abdômen, os olhos dela lacrimejavam e a boca estava suja de sangue. Cutelo deixou a emoção o abater. Era nítido que aquela altura não haveria mais o filho deles. Mas isso poderia ser tentado novamente, o mais importante era a sua preciosa esposa.

—Aguenta firme Scarlet – ele pedia apertando o ferimento da sayajin para conter mais do sangramento e entrando na nave.

—E-eu...amo... Você – fala a sayajin fechando os olhos.

Cutelo a coloca na regeneração e liga o início de emergência, mas após o scan correr no corpo da sayajin a máquina aponta na tela digital.

REGENERAÇÃO INVIÁVEL – FALENCIA DOS ORGÃOS

Ele não aguenta aquilo, aquelas palavras traziam o desespero devastador em sua alma e ele desaba, era um homem grande e forte, mas naquele instante ele não era nada...não tinha mais nada.

Nada poderia ser feito, e um dos soldados retirara o corpo da sayajin da câmara a colocando na maca de apoio da ala médica e Cutelo estava completamente em estado de choque, mas não percebia talvez pela adrenalina que estava gravemente ferido, tinha aberturas fundas e sangrava muito. 

Shonnu foi colocada urgentemente na regeneração, os trajes com tudo foram embalados a pedido da sayajin que guardava a lasca da esfera em sua armadura e já na regeneração ela foi apagada pelo anestésico.

O general Rice também conseguiu ir à regeneração, mas muitos ali precisavam de cuidados. Precisavam estabilizar o máximo possível e voltar para Sadala. Os corpos estavam preservados em capsulas, incluindo o rei sayajin.

(...)

Tarble se recusava a comer e a sair do quarto, o garotinho passava o tempo todo chorando e chamando pela mãe e só não fazia isso quando estava dormindo ou quando Vegeta II ia lá fazer companhia ao irmão.

Konattsu teve que assumir as decisões interinamente já que Vegeta também vivenciava seu luto e o príncipe herdeiro ainda era muito jovem para poder ter qualquer poder de decisão ou participação nos assuntos de estado.

Os dias continuaram tortuosos e enegrecidos em Sadala. Havia uma prolongada tempestade e o tempo estava chuvoso praticamente todos os dias, fora que houve uma estranha agitação nas colônias sayajins, e num desses dias em que o conselheiro sayajin estava frente ao trono o comunicado chegara em suas mãos. Um comunicado que mudava o rumo das coisas e era deveras perturbador. Sem perder tempo ele caminha rápido até a porta do quarto do príncipe Vegeta entrando logo em seguida.

—Eu já disse que não quero ser incomodado – o rei interino rosnara selvagem.

A barba do príncipe Vegeta já havia crescido e tomava conta da sua face. Parecia um selvagem àquela altura. Ele não usava os trajes reais, apenas uma calça puída e tinha olheiras tão intensas e profundas que pareciam que jamais desapareceriam, a fisionomia era de um homem sofrendo e perturbado, ele já não tinha mais outra expressão além da de raiva, estava frio e sem sentimento algum, completamente vazio e ferido. Um perigo para si mesmo.

—Lamento, mas o rei morreu. As naves voltaram com uma baixa gigantesca, algo aconteceu e não posso tomar parte agora, somente o herdeiro...bem o mal é oficial agora, é o novo rei dos sayajins Vegeta – Konattsu fala firme.

—E a vadia da princesa? – perguntou o rei Vegeta amargurado sem nem ponderar a gravidade daquilo ou o que estava em jogo. Estava embriagado, deplorável pra dizer no mínimo.

—Ela está gravemente ferida, mas sobreviveu.

—é claro que a maldita sobreviveu. — Vegeta soa ainda mais aterrorizante —Me avise quando a droga das naves chegarem, até lá não me incomode mais. – falou o novo rei dos sayajins.

—Como quiser, o pouso está previsto em cinco horas.

—Avise ao príncipe vegeta e tome as providencias – anunciou rei se levantando da cama finalmente.

A voz era impiedosa e carregada de severidade.

Konattsu se curvou e saiu para cumprir. Já o rei Vegeta toma um banho e faz a barba, mas resolveu deixar parte dela, ela refletia bem toda a escuridão que ele se encontrava.

...

Assim que as naves chegaram ao hangar, os sayajins feridos são levados para as unidades medicas de apoio e Shonnu com o general são transferidos para a ala médica do castelo. O príncipe Vegeta estava ao lado de seu pai e via toda aquela carnificina que aconteceu com as tropas que ele sabia serem as mais fortes de Sadala. Um sayajin se aproxima de rei Vegeta e o príncipe presta atenção.

—Majestade a princesa pediu que entregasse isso diretamente a você, ela disse pra achar o uso – fala um sayajin

Rei Vegeta pega os trajes embalados ciente que ela deveria ter colocado algo ali que justificasse o ataque no mínimo. Ele deixou ordens ao príncipe para que acompanhasse tudo ali e saiu para o escritório. O príncipe cumprindo assim seu dever ficou ali acompanhando as unidades serem desembarcadas e as coisas reportadas a Konattsu e a ele, então viu o corpo de seu avô sendo retirado, estava muito ferido e Vegeta II ficou imaginando o que aconteceu naquele planeta? Ciente de que seu avô era muito poderoso e pelo visto não foi o bastante. Aquilo era terrível. E mesmo que ele não fosse apegado sentimentalmente ao seu avô ele se inspirava nele, foi treinado por ele também, e Sabze tinha muito orgulho do pequeno príncipe guerreiro e poderoso. Era um dos poucos que Vegeta II tinha ao menos uma mínima consideração.

Rei Vegeta abriu o traje embalado olhando os itens e logo caiu sobre a mesa provindo da armadura de Shonnu uma lasca negra que ele sabia ser de pedra, o scouter do rei oscilou e fez a leitura da energia emitida por aquele fragmento de forma desnorteada.

—Então essa droga vem da joia do poder? – fala o rei dos sayajins, ele aperta o scouter e liga para Konattsu que estava agora organizando o cortejo do rei Sabze – Konattsu, eu preciso da lista de todos os cientistas de Sadala na minha mesa até o final do dia e chame o chefe do setor cientifico também preciso de uma reunião.

—Sim majestade – anui Konattsu

O fato era que além disso, teria ainda que cuidar depois do período de luto e da coroação de Vegeta, e ainda tinha Tarble para se preocupar pois teria que mandar o garoto para regeneração pois estava fraco e recusava qualquer coisa e provavelmente precisaria o fazer dopando o sayajin e ele precisava mandar o medico ao quarto do sayajin para isso, fora que não o poderia fazer agora, tinha a entrada de feridos, estava um caos tudo.

A cerimonia de coroação ainda tinha a problemática de trazer o filho bastardo do rei como regente o reconhecendo como membro efetivo da família real, fora a coroação de Shonnu também... Eram muitas coisas para se preocupar com um fardo enorme.

Rei vegeta ao ter a lista em mãos manda convocar todos, ele queria descobrir o que era aquela droga e como usar o poder dela.

(...)

A serva vestia os trajes em Tarble. O sayajin não queria nada daquilo, perdeu as contas de quantas vezes tentou fugir e voltar para sua casa, ou de quantas vezes fora parar na regeneração apenas porque não queria comer e definhava. Agora queriam obriga-lo a responder por protocolos que ele nunca sequer pensou em seguir ou fazer parte. Ordens e obrigações que estavam sendo forçadas. Mas Vegeta conversou com o irmão.

—Você gostando ou não é um príncipe, e tem o dever de se despedir do seu avô. Mika não está mais aqui para você, mas eu estou e prometo que cuidarei de você, entendeu? – falou firme olhando para o irmão.

—Promete pra mim que...nunca vai me abandonar?

—Eu prometo Tarble, pela Mika eu nunca deixarei nada de ruim acontecer com você, é o meu irmão e me importo com você.

Tarble dera o primeiro sorriso em dias e abraçou forte Vegeta II que só o permitiu porque estavam apenas os dois ali.

Tarble então deixa ser vestido com os trajes reais para o cortejo e enterro do rei Sabze. Era a primeira vez que ele usava toda a vestimenta real completa.

Vegeta II foi até a ala médica e olhou sua mãe no tanque de regeneração suspensa flutuando no liquido azulado.

—Quanto tempo ela vai ficar aí? – perguntou o príncipe

—Majestade pelo menos um mês ainda, os ferimentos eram muito severos

Vegeta então se encosta no tanque olhando Shonnu. Ele já havia perdido Mika, perdeu seu avô, perdeu seu pai de certo modo, não podia perde-la também, por mais ruim que ela fosse, foi ela que o treino e o ensinou a ser um príncipe, a esconder seus sentimentos e a ser forte como um guerreiro de verdade. Sem fraquezas. Shonnu não era o seu exemplo de doçura ou gentileza, ela era seu exemplo de força, obstinação e liderança.

O cortejo ao rei começou e a família real acompanhava o trajeto até o mausoléu da família real. Os anciãos faziam os rituais e as despedidas. Era tudo longo e cheio de protocolos. Tarble estava meramente de espectador. Não sentia absolutamente nada por Sabze, nem ao menos o conhecia, e para ele não fazia a menor diferença a droga do rei, embora ele tenha visto como tinha várias semelhanças com o sayajin fisicamente falando, mas sabia que era por conta do sangue de seu pai. Ele se desvencilhou do cortejo e foi para o memorial feito para sua mãe. Lá o sayajin se sentou no chão e ficou frente ao tumulo olhando e suplicando para que a mãe voltasse. Tarble falava como se Mika realmente estivesse ali, contou sobre o pai que simplesmente sumiu com a sua irmãzinha e Tarble nem ao menos pode conhece-la, ele fala de suas saudades, do pai que nunca mais falara com ele depois que a mãe se foi e no quanto sentia-se sozinho. Ele se sentia melancólico, mesmo com vegeta estando lá e seu pai. A verdade é que eles não entendiam Tarble como ele era, ou o compreendiam, ele sempre seria o elo fraco de sangue e sempre o veriam assim, como um pedaço de nada na família real, ele não tinha lugar ali.

(...)

Konattsu segurou a cerimônia de coroação de Vegeta para a saída de Shonnu, a sayajin seria coroada rainha junto ao rei dos sayajins. E aqueles dias pareciam longos demais.

...

Shonnu estava com os trajes normais, sem pomba, sem formalidades, era apenas mais uma sayajin entre tantos outros. Sua coroação seria no dia seguinte, mas ela estava agora frente a sepultura de Sabze no mausoléu da família real, e ali, isolada de tudo e de todos, sozinha, ela finalmente se permitiu chorar a morte do sayajin, longe dos olhares que poderia a julgar, longe de todos que poderiam ver a sua fraqueza.

Ela o amou muito.

O tempo fez com a sayajin achasse em Sabze algo que ela jamais achou em nenhum outro. O pescoço ainda tinha a marca do vínculo que fizeram e nas mãos ela tinha a pedra do pingente do rei. A pedra tinha gravada o símbolo da linhagem real sayajin, Sabze mandou fazer uma a Shonnu a presenteando. As lágrimas eram discretas com as juras de amor lembradas, com o sentimento lembrado, sentimento esse que ela jamais dera a ninguém além dele, ninguém alcançara o coração da sayajin e ninguém a conhecia como ele. A mão desceu sua até o ventre enquanto ela fechara dos olhos sentindo mais lágrimas descer.

—Nossa última lembrança. Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado do Cold – murmura a sayajin – eu prometo, e prometo que a nossa linhagem vai se perpetuar.

...

No dia seguinte a coroação aconteceu. A guarda e os comandantes juram lealdade ao rei Vegeta e a rainha Shonnu bem como os chefes de setor. Cada um deles carregava sua própria dor de perda, cada um deles carregava sua amargura, eram o casal mais infeliz que existia naquele planeta naquele instante. Ambos, rei e rainha, haviam tidos parceiros diferentes, e vivido um casamento de fachada. Ambos amaram e ambos perderam. Ambos frio e sem nada a perder.

Vegeta II foi apresentado como primogênito e herdeiro direto ao trono na linha de sucessão e Tarble como o protocolo mandava, como príncipe regente, o que surpreendera a todos que ficaram chocados com a existência de Tarble, não sabiam que o rei Vegeta havia tido outro filhote, ainda mais fruto de um relacionamento fora do casamento principal, mas mesmo assim reverenciam o fraco filhote real. Shonnu só pensava na cria de Sabze que carregava em seu ventre, ela faria o que pudesse para fazê-lo herdeiro sucessor, ela olhava para Tarble com nojo e desprezo. Mesmo sabendo que o sayajin era seu filho e que carregava o seu sangue e de Sabze ela não sentia absolutamente nada, e achava o ultraje ter que ter aquele garoto ali. Um que ela enxotou e desprezou ao nascer porque queria ele bem longe de si, mas agora estava ali, a lembrança da sua humilhação e fracasso que era patético.

A coroação ocorreu como prevista, e já no quarto do rei a noite, Vegeta deu uma única ordem para Shonnu.

—Você voltará ao seu quarto, não dividirei meu quarto ou minha cama com você – fala o rei dos sayajins

—Como se eu quisesse ao menos chegar perto de você. Me embrulha o estomago só em imaginar tal coisa – fala Shonnu com desdém

—Não pense que sou meu pai. Que terá algum benefício, pra mim você não é nada e não terá nada. A única coisa que ainda tem é sua tropa, seu reconhecimento e seu título. Aqui a última palavra será minha e caberá a você somente obedecer – Vegeta fala arrogante segurando o braço de Shonnu com força – seu trabalho se resumi a acenar para o povo e fingir, acho que nisso você é boa afinal, tão boa que é capaz de fingir a dor pela perda do rei.

Shonnu empurrou vegeta com força.

—Nunca abra sua maldita boca para falar de mim ou do seu pai – a sayajin fala ameaçadora.

—O povo não sabe, mas eu sei... Não passou de um entretenimento na cama dele, uma diversão, um bônus patético...está aqui somente porque o satisfazia e realizava as perversões dele seja lá quais eram, e nada mais, é uma puta real Shonnu. Você não tem nada que acrescente ao reino – Vegeta fala arrogante e Shonnu desfere um tapa forte na face do rei.

—Cala a boca! Você não sabe nada sobre mim ou sobre Sabze, você jamais chegar a um décimo do seu pai como rei, não é competente, não é digno. É fraco e tolo e principalmente é cego pela sua prepotência – Shonnu fala e agora ela recebe um forte tapa na face que a joga no chão pela força.

—Eu farei cada dia da sua vida nesse castelo um inferno... E farei isso como uma vingança pessoal pelo seu grande empenho em agradar o rei, seja bem-vinda ao seu reinado Shonnu.

Vegeta segurou a sayajin pelos cabelos a erguendo a altura dos olhos e a colocou porta a fora do quarto a jogando contra a parede. A sayajin sente a dor da batida se mantendo ajoelhada no chão pela força empregada por Vegeta. Ela leva os dedos aos lábios e vê sangue pelo corte no lábio. Seu olhar era de ódio pelo rei, Vegeta definitivamente estava em sua lista negra.

Ela caminhava pelos corredores indo a ala médica quando escutou o choro do sayajin chamando por Mika. Shonnu poderia viver um inferno, mas não viveria sozinha.

Ela entrou no quarto do sayajin que estava encolhido na cama e ela o puxou pelos cabelos o fazendo gritar de dor. O suspendeu até ficar olho a olho.

—Cala boca vermezinho. Sempre choramingando. Sempre sendo inútil e insuportável, a vadia da sua mãe morreu porque ela era fraca, ela não vai voltar, ninguém vai voltar, entende que você está sozinho e ninguém aqui dá a mínima pra você. Nem mesmo seu pai se importa, então aceite de uma vez.

—A minha mamãe era boa...ela cuidava de mim... – Tarble fala tentando engolir o choro

—Não – ela riu com malicia – sua mãezinha era uma cadela do seu pai. Ela era um bichinho dele, presente do seu avô sabia? Uma escrava fraca, patética e tola. Servia apenas para diversão. Por isso a coleira. Você era a distração dela do peso mórbido de viver.

Tarble rosnara e levou a cauda até o pulso de Shonnu e pela primeira vez a sayajin viu alguma força despontada do filhote sayajin. Ele mostrava traços de sangue guerreiro, da agressividade natural e feral.

—Tá errada! Você não sabe de nada – ele disse entre dentes e Shonnu vira os caninos ferozes despontados e sente ainda mais ódio da sayajin morta de Vegeta.

—Vou provocar dor em você, uma nova a cada dia, a cada choro, a cada vez que cruzar o meu caminho sua cria imunda patética. É apenas um expurgo, e se com sorte servir para algo, será para eu pisar.

Shonnu o larga na cama e se vira saindo dali, precisava de regeneração pois a dor estava latente ainda no ventre.


	29. O que fazer com a dor?

Tarble tentava conter o choro, mas era impossível. As palavras de Shonnu ficaram grafadas em sua mente junto com o temor que a sayajin real o causou, e naquela noite, o filhote não conseguiu dormir com pesadelos.

Desde que sua mãe morrera e ele foi trago aquele castelo – que mais assemelhava-se a sua prisão – Tarble era obrigado a ter suas aulas com tutores, mas ele perdera parte do prazer de aprender. Fora que Shonnu mexera em parte da sua grade de aprendizado e haviam aulas que ele nem ao menos queria as fazer, mas naquele ponto ele não tinha absolutamente ninguém para recorrer. Principalmente porque seu pai o rei Vegeta, decidira que agora, como um príncipe reconhecido e apresentado ele não deveria mais estar a vista e deveria ter uma educação apropriada.

O Rei por sua vez nunca tinha tempo para nada além do reino de Sadala e descobrir como usar a energia conseguida a preço de sangue sayajin. E pra isso ele não mediu mais esforços, ele fez a junta cientifica do planeta trabalhar dia e noite.

Linus havia voltado a pouco tempo com sua família de Gortah e viu o comunicado do rei que fazia convocação, ele decidiu por bem não meter sua família em nada que envolvesse Sadala então a linhagem principal dos Briefs não deveria se manifestar ao chamado do rei, ele havia ficado sabendo da caçada de Cold ao rei sayajin e sem dúvida comemorou e muito. Na verdade considerou uma morte até rápida, pois para Linus, Sabze merecia sofrer por tudo que fez.

O sayajin trabalhava em algo em seu laboratório quando a garotinha de cabelos azuis entrou correndo com algo na mão completamente eufórica.

—Papai, olha o que eu fiz! – ela falava erguendo um pequeno aparelho

Curioso, Linus olhou para o pequeno instrumento tentando intender o que esse fazia.

—O que isso faz querida? – ele perguntou finalmente depois de analisar.

—Um protótipo que oculta a energia e... —falou Bulma apertando um botão no aparelho e desaparecendo – nos torna invisíveis.

Linus agora estava boquiaberto com a capacidade de criação da filha, definitivamente Bulma era um gênio, e como tal ele decidiu que a garota tinha que ser protegida de todos os ambiciosos não importava qual. A capacidade intelectual de Bulma para as ciências exatas estava além da perspectiva até imaginada ou suposta de Linus e ali ele soube que sua filha poderia ser a diferença numa guerra de interesses...

Trace entrou no laboratório com uma bandeja com copos de sucos para os dois sayajins. Mesmo não tendo aptidão alguma para aquilo, ela era a principal incentivadora do marido, e da filha. Mesmo sendo um pouco aérea e gostando de coisas completamente diferentes, os dois se amavam muito.

—Onde está Tights? — perguntou Linus ao pegar um copo de suco. Sua pequena garotinha de cabelos cor de ouro como a mãe não era agitada como Bulma da mesma forma que Bulma.

—Está dormindo. Acho que ela é a que menos dará trabalho – comentou, Trace – ela parece tão diferente da Bulminha, não é? Hohoho – falou a sayajin se recordando de Bulma pequenina, carregando consigo uma gostosa nostalgia de sua menina que crescia muito rápido.

A pequena sayajin franziu a testa e Linus sorriu com o bico que se formou depois. Era um momento de distração, claro, mas ele estava apreensivo. Seus aparelhos de medição estavam loucos desde que chegou ali em Sadala e ele não sabia o motivo, as leituras estavam cada vez mais altas de energia e aquilo não poderia ser bom pois qualquer radar de energia captava as ondas.

—Será que acharam a tal joia? – questionou em um murmuro o sayajin voltando a se concentrar no seu computador.

(...)

Cold estava no seu quarto quando a nevoa intensa e escura tomou o lugar. O rei Arcosiano era forte e impiedoso, mas ao ver aquela nevoa, ele tremeu como um mortal que era, sabia quem era e ela realmente lhe causava medo...

—Humm...vejo que está bem relaxado — disse a mulher ao ver Cold deitado em sua cama — aposto que cumpriu minhas ordens?

Cold se sentou e pôr fim a fitou tentando transpassar uma coragem que ele não tinha realmente para com ela.

—Claro...se não onde mais eu estaria? – riu-se o rei dos arcosianos

Towa, não achara graça no comentário e apenas usou seu cetro fazendo um risco na cara de Cold que sente o fio de sangue escorrer, foi tão rápido o movimento que ele nem ao menos viu quando aconteceu, apenas o sentiu.

—Pergunta, porque não pode você mesmo tocar mesmo nela? – Cold soara curioso.

—Eu neutralizo a energia dela, nas minhas mãos ela vira um comum diamante bruto e grotesco sem valor algum – Towa responde seca e espanta Cold com a afirmação.

Aquela energia era muito poderosa e ela simplesmente absorvia? Qual era o limite do poder daquele demônio?

—Hora de nos fazer uma visita. E cuidado com a garganta – falou Towa maliciosa gerando um portal negro.

Ela adentrou com Cold a seguindo de perto. A pressão era muito forte naquele lugar, Cold mal se aguentava em pé. A sua energia vital parecia estranhamente drenada naquele lugar. Ele podia ver ao longe uma vistosa arvore adiante e logo a sua frente o trono com seu rei sentado nele

Dabura...

—Ora, ora, ora... Mais o que temos aqui? – fala o rei demônio se levantando – um reles mortal...porque o trouxe?

—Meu rei, consegui rastrear a pedra negra, acredito que possamos usar sua energia para o nosso plano – falou Towa com um sorriso prepotente nos lábios

—Encontrou? Deixa-me vê-la...a muitos anos não a via – falou Dabura

Towa faz um aceno e Cold retira a esfera em pedaços do pequeno saco vermelho de sua cintura.

—Você a quebrou? – Towa falou perversa, a face ficara diabolicamente assustadora.

—O maldito rei dos sayajins... Foi culpa dele! – justificou-se Cold temoroso

Dabura olhou para Towa e com um gesto doa energia a esfera a remoldado perante os olhos dos presentes.

—Parece que não me trouxe ela toda como combinamos – falou Towa vendo faltar uma pequena lasca da esfera negra.

—Mas...e-eu não sabia, eu...não vi! —Cold recua gesticulando nervosamente. Mas um raio lançado por Towa o atravessa o abdômen o fazendo urra de dor.

—Agora coloca a droga da pedra na cúpula – ordena Towa e mesmo sangrando Cold a obedeceu, e tão logo a energia negra se espante e começa a se concentrar intensamente –vá – ordena Towa com um gesto e Cold desaparece dali e reaparece em seu quarto.

—Eu...preciso me curar! —Murmura gemendo e sangrando caminhado abrindo aporta de seu quarto.

...

No reino dos demônios:

—Acha que é o bastante? – perguntou Towa.

—ainda não. Precisamos de mais – falou Dabura

—Guerreiros? – Towa sugeriu

—é lento demais, mas será o suficiente acredito – Dabura fala manso voltado para o trono

—E se não for?

—Então precisaremos da energia vital da joia — fala Dabura finalmente.

(...)

O comandante Cutelo havia acordado a algumas horas e saído da regeneração mais uma vez naquela semana, mais uma vez treinara até a exaustão, até estar tão quebrado por fora quanto se sentia por dentro. Havia perdido as duas coisas mais importantes da sua vida, sua companheira e a cria deles. Ele não via mais razão para seguir em frente e a cada dia buscar forças parecia impossível e ele achava-se cada vez mais fraco, mais infeliz, mais vazio... Ele só queria se trancar, se isolar...talvez combater até a morte e se juntar a sua amada, ainda estava afastado por ordens médicas das missões o que ainda o fizera manter-se vivo, tinha certeza se estivesse em luta ele deixaria ser abatido.

Ele caminhava pela ala norte do hospital quando passou frente a maternidade. Cutelo olhou pelo vidro as inúmeras incubadoras que havia ali e dentro de uma em especial havia uma garotinha sayajin de longos cabelos negros que não parava de chorar visto a que todas as outras dormiam tranquilamente, e talvez pelo choro a plenos pulmões o tenha feito ganhar sua atenção pois O choro da pequena filhote o incomodou de uma forma que nem mesmo ele sabia explicar. Ele viu uma sayajin ali que cuidava dos filhotes e por impulso ele bateu no vidro com a ponta do dedo a chamando a atenção. A sayajin aproximou-se do comandante que sem rodeios a perguntou:

—Desculpe, mas...qual o problema dela? Não para de chorar.

—Ela está comprometida! – suspirou a sayajin - a pequena filhote não se alimenta direito, se recusa e está ficando muito fraca. Desde que ela fora traga ela só come por tubos forçadamente, mas como ela rejeita a comida logo ela coloca pra fora. Não sei se resistirá mais muito tempo desse jeito – completou a sayajin enfermeira.

—Mas...e os pais dela? – questionou Cutelo apreensivo, de repeente parecia demais alguém tão pequeno e frágil morrer ali.

—Ela não tem. É uma sayajin desprezada, iria a uma das colônias assim que atingisse o tempo e peso mínimo. – falou a femea abrindo os parâmetros da pequena filhote.

Cutelo sentiu seu coração apertado ante aquilo. Tinha tanta pena da pequena que tal como ele não tinha nada nem ninguém. Era um crime deixar um ser inocente como aquele morrer sozinha e abandonada. Ele não sabia o que o fez tomar aquele caminho, muito menos o que o fez parar ali na frente de algo que certamente o causaria ainda mais sofrimento e dor, mas de repente ele sentiu-se completamente tomado de um zelo e uma necessidade de carinho e amor que pareia anestesiar todo o resto da dor que sentia. Era como se o mundo o desse algo que tampasse o buraco que havia no seu peito. Então movido por aquilo que ardia em si ele pediu:

—eu posso segura-la?

A enfermeira estranha o pedido, ainda mais vindo de um sayajin da classe guerreira pois costumavam não ter tantos apegos principalmente os machos sayajins, mas algo no olhar de Cutelo a fez ceder ao simples e incomum pedido.

—Eu iria alimentá-la agora, se quiser, pode tentar também – ela falou e Cutelo assentiu.

A sayajin abriu então a porta da área e ele fora devidamente higienizado e recebeu um protetor o vestindo e a outra sayajin que estava ali distribuindo as mamadeiras de alimentação entregou uma para ele que sentou-se. Estava nervoso e percebendo agora como a filhote era muito pequena e parecia muito frágio. Ele sentiu-se nervoso como a muito não sentia.

—Segure ela assim – disse a mulher o ensinando. E logo a pequena filhote estava nos grandes e calorosos braços de Cutelo que a olhou nos olhos marejados do choro que a deixava quase sem fôlego.

Por aquele pequeno instante ele pode sentir o peso morninho que o aquecia até a alma, e o choro fora se acalmando e os olhos negros dela perderam-se nos dele até o choro silenciar e a cauda da pequena filhote enrolou-se no pulso de Cutelo que sorriu o sorriso verdadeiro e pleno. Ele pegou então a mamadeira e levou em direção a boquinha pequena dela e como se fosse mágica a pequena sayajin tomou tudo e logo depois aconchegou-se no colo do comandante e adormeceu chupando o dedinho. Cutelo se derreteu naquele instante se rendendo por completo, talvez os deuses colaboraram com aquilo ...talvez fosse o destino o presenteando com algo bom depois de tanta dor...

Mas ele tinha uma certeza plena naquele instante, ele não estava mais só, e muito menos aquela garotinha sayajin que ele nem havia se importado de que classe genética havia nascido, ou o poder de luta latente, ou energia, ou nada. Porque ela era uma carta em branco e sua joia mais preciosa daquele momento em diante, e fora ali que ele tomou a maior decisão de sua vida.

—Eu quero reconhece-la como filha.

(...)

Tarble estava no seu quarto e recusava-se a comer e a sair dali. Estava recruzo e o príncipe Vegeta esforçava-se para tirar o irmão dali, não por outro motivo, mas porque ele achava que era o mínimo que devia a Mika, cuidar da última parte dela que existia: seu irmão. Ele tentou de tudo, mas Tarble sempre voltava ao mesmo lugar.

Vegeta II notou que o sayajin agora tinha cicatrizes que antes não as tinha e recusava-se a falar o que as causavas ou como as conseguia, Tarble estava literalmente se fechando e definhando, ficando cada vez mais apático e melancólico. Numa última tentativa de tira-lo daquele torpor, Vegeta lembrou-se de algo que talvez animaria Tarble. Ele levou o sayajin através das galerias históricas do castelo se aproximando de um jardim de inverno. Tarble, pela primeira vez começou a caminhar de verdade em vez de ser arrastado por seu irmão, aquele jardim era quase uma cópia do que tinham na mansão real de Kaji e se ele se perguntou se sua mãe já vivera ali naquele castelo em algum momento? Mas a maior surpresa foi o piano. O príncipe Vegeta sentou-se na banqueta e puxou Tarble para o seu lado e levantou a tampa dedilhando algo, lembrando-se das lições de Mika, mas Vegeta era muito ruim e pouco artístico por mais que Mika tentasse não conseguia desenvolver e fazer mais que algumas combinações de casas de notas.

—Você é muito ruim irmão – Tarble fala rindo pela primeira vez depois de tanto tempo.

O príncipe Vegeta gostou de finalmente ver o garoto melhor pois Mika jamais o perdoaria se deixasse Tarble morrer assim, e depois, Tarble foi tudo que sobrou de Mika para ele se apegar, ele era doce e gentil como ela, tinha o mesmo ritmo e manias tolas, e vê o irmão morrer era como vê a sua mamãe morrer novamente.

Vegeta II deu um curto sorriso ao ver os dedinhos ágeis de Tarble finalmente dançarem sobre as teclas e formarem uma melodia solo...ele era como Mika, não tinha o mesmo fervor dela e o mesmo espirito, mas sem dúvidas conseguia tornar a melodia um canto de seu próprio sentimento e aquele ali vibrava saudade de uma forma tão intensa que doía o coração de quem a ouvia. E naquele momento havia uma certa sayajin que ouvia aquilo naquele instante e sentia esse sentimento carregando o seu peito e odiava. Não queria ser fraca, não admitia isso em si jamais, mas o dor em seu peito gritou: "sabze" murmurou em pensamento Shonnu segurando forte o pingente dado pelo rei...o seu rei...o seu companheiro, seu único e verdadeiro amor.

Aquele maldito filhote pagaria por despertar tamanha dor dentro de si, e ela se incumbiria disso assim que o dia seguinte se erguer.

E como prometida a si mesmo, mal o sol havia se erguido no céu de Sadala e Tarble estava frente a rainha sayajin trancado no domo real sentindo seu corpo ser quebrado mais uma vez e o gatilho para que ele reagisse era sempre o mesmo: a memória de sua amada mãe.

(...)

A tempo foi se passando e logo os dois sayajins estavam a mesa. Definitivamente aquele gesto do príncipe Vegeta tinha melhorado o ânimo do irmão que achara naquele pequeno gesto algo a se prender e a suportar em silencio a dor.

Shonnu e Vegeta mal trocavam olhares durante as refeições, isso quando estavam presentes à mesa. O rei Vegeta passava mais tempo em dois lugares: trancado no seu escritório ou na adega embriagando-se, e o príncipe Vegeta ficava ao seu lado durante o dia, bom pelo menos uma parte dele aprendendo o oficio real em outras tendo suas lições. Tarble seguia o mesmo ritmo, lições e lições, tinha seu tempo totalmente ocupado por ordem de Shonnu que procurava ver o mínimo possível o filhote e quando o via era pra desperta-lhe a fúria, quebrar-lhe o ego e o sentimento, junto com o corpo o humilhando até satisfazer-se e quando bastava para ela, o sayajin real era levado a ala médica.

...

Mas uma manhã chegou, e dessa vez Tarble estava andando pelos corredores do castelo quando cruzou com Shonnu. Ele ainda tentou se esconder, mas a sayajin o viu. Ela segurou Tarble pela cauda o fazendo ficar sem forças e o deixando presa fácil para a rainha sayajin.

—Não deveria estar com os malditos tutores em vez de desperdiçando o tempo deles com a sua inútil existência? – perguntou a sayajin segurando e puxando os cabelos de Tarble o fitando com desprezo.

—Eu...não quero aquelas aulas! Eu quero estar com os meus amigos...eu quero ir para ao campo de treino.

—Aquelas aulas são para eu ter o prazer de despacha-lo como soldado a alguma colônia, com sorte você morre e eu não sujo minhas mãos com você vermezinho odioso, mas se fugiu das aulas? Ótimo! Serei eu a sua tutora – falou maliciosa e Tarble começou a chorar enquanto Shonnu o segurou pelo pulso o arrastando uma vez que ele não tinha a mínima força frente a Shonnu.

O príncipe Vegeta ouviu o baixo som do choro de Tarble da ala que estava e começou a seguir a energia do irmão pela primeira vez atentando-se ao que estava acontecendo de dia pelos corredores do castelo.

—Tranque o domo e não deixem ninguém entrar — ordenou Shonnu jogando Tarble no chão do domo.

—Eu...não vou lutar! – Tarble falou em meio ao pânico.

—Um sayajin que não pode se defender merece a morte – Shonnu fala

Ela disse essas mesmas palavras a Gine quando ela era apenas uma garotinha na colônia sayajin, o apreço de Shonnu pela irmã era o mesmo desprezo que ela carregava para com Tarble.

Tarble viu que não adiantaria novamente tentar argumentar com a rainha sayajin, e que tudo que ele poderia fazer era suportar, mas uma vez apenas suportar tudo que sabia que estava por vir. Se levantou e ficou em posição de defesa. E Shonnu começou a ataca-lo e tentava ao menos treinar o sayajin, mas ele era patético. Ela se perguntava como poderia ter saído dela? Era fraco e inútil.

Ela deu um forte tapa jogando Tarble no chão. O garoto já estava bastante machucado. E ela unia aquilo as barbáries contra Mika a fim de faze-lo estourar, mas ainda assim o misero poder dele era ridículo. Parecia uma piada ala Gine.

—Não chore, verme! Você é a droga de um sayajin, mas parece mais um maldito verme ambulante

Vegeta II estava parado na porta do domo

—n-não Pode entrar alteza – tremeu um dos guardas mantendo as ordens da rainha e Vegeta II franziu o cenho, como assim não podia entrar? Ele era o herdeiro, ele podia tudo!

—Abra — ordenou autoritário o pequeno sayajin tal como seria um soberano autentico.

—Mas...majestade a rainha...

—Abra seu verme, ou iriei arrancar suas mãos e abrirei eu mesmo – brada o príncipe Vegeta

O guarda temoroso abriu a porta, e o príncipe entrou vendo então Tarble no chão bastante machucado. Shonnu parou e olhou para o pequeno príncipe ali parado, o que ele achava que estava fazendo?

—Eu disse que não queria ser incomodada — Shonnu falou ríspida e autoritária

—O que está fazendo com ele? – Vegeta fala se aproximando de Tarble e o levantando encarando o filhote.

E Shonnu não estava feliz!

Não...

Sua vida estava mais do que amaldiçoada.

O pior era ter que viver ao lado do rei Vegeta. Como o odiava, pois, parte de toda sua humilhação ainda se perpetuava, principalmente depois ter que suportar ser como mãe daquele fedelho filho de uma insignificante que por sorte do destino teve uma cria forte. Ela engolia Vegeta II todos os dias pelo poder de luta do garoto e apenas por isso, mas o cúmulo foi trazer o maldito verme que ela desprezou ao nascer para de baixo daquele teto.

Chegava daquilo, bastava daqueles insultos.

—Não te diz respeito o que eu faço com ele. Abaixe sua cabeça e acate fedelho, eu sou a rainha – Shonnu rosnou perigosamente.

O príncipe Vegeta trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos com força ante aquilo. A vontade era de bater de frente com sua mãe, e certo de que ele o faria, mas ponderou antes.

—Mas...minha rainha. Ele é fraco – Vegeta engolia parte do seu orgulho naquele instante ao defender Tarble.

—Isso eu já percebi, príncipe, mas pelo visto você ainda tem fraquezas notórias, afinal está aqui – fala Shonnu debochada

E Vegeta II percebeu a razão nas palavras de Shonnu e odiava aquilo. Odiava se sentir fraco, parecer fraco...mas viver ao lado de Mika e Tarble tinha criado algo em seu coração que somente eles eram capazes de gerar e odiou-se naquele instante por isso, bem como o seu pai rei Vegeta por tê-lo deixado conviver com aquelas pessoas, mas agora era tarde, pois ele entendia e aceitava que Tarble era o seu sangue, que ele amava o irmão, e que amava e respeitava a memória de Mika mesmo ciente que essa o tornava patético. Ele simplesmente não conseguia negar.

—Tem razão! Eu...me tornei fraco e lamento — o príncipe tremeu falando aquelas palavras. Maldita Shonnu! Maldita seja sua mãe que o obrigava a mais uma vez sentir o peso de sua patética falha sentimental – mas eu suporto as punições, Tarble não.

Shonnu esboçou um sorriso amplo de provocação quando disse com notório desdém:

—Está disposto a sofrer por Tarble? No lugar dele? Quanta nobreza ou ingenuidade o príncipe sayajin tem.

Ele olhava para Tarble completamente apagado agora ao seu lado, o irmão não tinha condições de suportar uma batalha ampla. Muito menos fazer frente a alguém com mais de duzentas unidades de poder e olha que aquilo era a media de um oficial cientifico em Sadala.

Vegeta II respirou fundo olhando nos olhos de sua mãe e disse:

—Um bom rei protege os mais fracos e luta pelos seus. Eu estou disposto

Shonnu rosnara com aquela frase estupida, ensinamento pobre que certamente vinha da ralé que achava que o mundo era cor de rosa. Não... Ela perdera muito tempo instruindo aquele vermezinho, o preparando para subir ao poder um dia, não teria todo o seu trabalho lavado por uma imunda fraca. E ela sabia exatamente como corrigir as coisas.

—Então implore — Shonnu falou arrogante como primeiro ato de humilhação ao príncipe herdeiro.

Ele olhou para a mãe e sentiu a onda terna de ódio percorrer o corpo todo e engoliu um tanto ao forçadamente dizer:

—P-por...

—De joelhos perante sua soberana —Shonnu falou sorrindo maliciosa;

Vegeta se tremia de raiva naquele instante, como sua mãe podia fazer isso com ele? Como ela era capaz disso? Seu orgulho foi completamente esfregado na lama e escorraçado por Shonnu sem dó ou propósito, apenas por diversão.

Vegeta II se ajoelhou perante a rainha

—Por favor...minha rainha eu...me deixe ser punido no lugar do meu irmão.

—Pois bem, guardas!

Ao ouvir o chamar de sua soberana os guardas entraram.

—Levem o verme inútil a ala medica, não e pra usar regeneração, o médico tem as ordens, - ela lançou um olhar de mais puro descontentamento, desprezo e nojo a Vegeta II - e levem o príncipe prodígio paras as masmorras por desobediência.

Os olhos de Vegeta se arregalaram, ela nunca estenderam suas punições além do domo, o que ela iria fazer?

—Podem usar algemas de contenção – Shonnu determinou vendo grande receio da parte dos guardas, principalmente ante ao poder do príncipe herdeiro. Mas como ordenado por ela, assim foi feito.

Vegeta II sentiu o gelado do ferro das algemas e logo em seguida seu corpo mais frio pela drenagem de sua energia. Mas não deixou seu orgulho ser mais espezinhado por sua mãe. Fora como um príncipe, de cabeça erguida.

...

A rainha sayajin resolveu algumas coisas suas e assim que terminou ela desceu as masmorras para chegando lá contemplar o príncipe Vegeta preso sem a armadura pendurado pelos braços como qualquer outro prisioneiro de guerra, e a sayajin, que já tinha o castigo em mente tirou de sua caixa própria o chicote do rei para açoitar o pequeno sayajin.

—Andou tendo lições sobre como ser um rei, sobre como governar. Reeducarei de forma maciça. Endurecerei seu fraco coração degradado e tolo filhote.

Uma chicotada para cada lei do reino anunciada.

—Assim saberá de cor todas as leis do teu reino, meu filho – Shonnu cuspiu as palavras e continuou aquilo.

Ele travou os dentes contendo o gemido de dor, ele segurou qualquer indicio de lágrima, ele trancou qualquer mostra de sentimento e apenas recitava as leias do império sayajin uma a uma sendo açoitado para cada lei. Mas era uma punição severa e torturante aquela e mesmo com toda sua força e vontade, seu corpo cedeu e ele acabou apagando por completo.

—Levamos o jovem príncipe aos aposentos? – pergunta um dos guardas

—Não. Deixem ele dormir assim, dá forma que está – Shonnu falou e se retirou das masmorras.

...

Na manhã seguinte, Vegeta II, acordou sentindo toda aquela dor insuportável sobre o corpo e percebendo que ainda estava preso ali. Sentiu o ódio no amago do estomago e então fora solto pelo carcereiro e em seguida fora a ala médica onde ficara alguns minutos na regeneração e foi para o seu quarto. Tudo em silencio e raiva. Ali ele banhou-se e trocou seus trajes pelos reais e deitou-se de bruços se perguntando se era aquilo que Tarble vinha passando? Quantas surras seu irmão levou? Quantas feridas abertas doendo e sangrando Shonnu havia deixado nele? Quantas vezes ele gritara sozinho sem ninguém? E Vegeta II começou a se lembrar dos pesadelos reclamados por Tarble da qual ele nunca dava crédito e o chamava de bebê. Talvez não fosse pesadelos, mas sonhos do real se repetindo.

Mesmo sendo forte, mesmo sendo herdeiro. Vegeta II ainda era apenas uma criança e ainda se sentia acuado perante a mãe, o seu poder e seu título. Ele abaixava a cabeça para ela por diversas razões e lealdade era uma delas.

Talvez Shonnu tivesse razão, ele havia amolecido, se tornado tolo e fraco, mas por Kami, ele não queria esquecer aquele sentimento. Mas o custo de mantê-lo mal sabia Vegeta que seria alto demais.

Os dias iam passando, mas as punições de Shonnu não diminuíam, e agora Vegeta II carregava as cicatrizes no corpo. Ele não conseguia mais dormir de outra forma que não fosse de bruços pela dor dos cortes em suas costas. AS normas e a forma de enxergar o reino, vindas de Shonnu eram colocadas em sua mente quase como uma lavagem cerebral. Leis, fatos, menções, legado, honra, orgulho... E aquilo o fez se focar no sofrimento e na dor. A única linguagem que ele estava aprendendo com Shonnu era do poder, da dor e do medo... Um rei tal como Sabze. Pouco a pouco trancando qualquer empatia, trancando suas fraquezas, suas dores, seus sentimentos... Até que restaram somente as sombras e vultos. E apenas uma coisa não sumia por completo: Tarble. Pois esse era a única memoria viva, mas Vegeta II tornou-se amargo e duro, mesmo sendo ainda uma criança.

O rei Vegeta estava ocupado demais, ou embriagado demais para perceber qualquer coisa no castelo. O seu foco estava em descobrir o que era aquela energia e como usa-la.

Tarble, que sem Vegeta II o dando atenção, o ajudando a superar; voltou a chorar todas as noites sem descanso e a sofrer com seus pesadelos e seu luto que voltara mais vivo ainda.

O rei estava tão preso e entranhado dentro de si que nem ao menos notou a gestação de Shonnu que agora estava avançada, mas a sayajin dessa vez não fez uma grande barriga, pelo contrário era pequena demais para a idade da cria, os médicos nada podiam fazer, tudo estava bem com o filhote que era apenas um pouco pequeno, mas ao contrário de Tarble, ele tinha uma grande energia vital.

O príncipe Vegeta olhava para a mãe e via aquela barriga pensando em como seria o filhote. Seria tão poderoso quanto ele? Seria uma fêmea? Se perguntava se Shonnu faria com ele a mesma coisa que faz com Vegeta II? O trataria da mesma maneira? Pois parecia-lhe diferente como ela lidava com aquela gestação, em alguns momentos ele percebera certo carinho em Shonnu com a barriga, carinho esse que ele nunca a vira ou percebera dar a ele em momento algum.

...

Naquela noite, Vegeta II estava em seu quarto quando Tarble bateu na porta e entrou logo em seguida. O filhote de Mika viu o irmão somente usando um short boxer curto deitado de bruços e ele viu muitas cicatrizes pequenas e finas, algumas bem novas, outras bem cicatrizadas.

—O que quer? – rosnou o príncipe herdeiro.

—Eu...posso dormir com você? – Tarble choramingando – eu tive outro pesadelo irmão.

—Não! —Vegeta II foi direto como irmão – tem que ser um sayajin de verdade, tem que aprender a se proteger, tem que dominar seus medos e ser forte por si só. Pare de esperar que os outros sempre o proteja filhote. Chega de ser fraco e patético!

Tarble engoliu aquela hostilidade de Vegeta II. O magoou, ainda mais pela forma que o irmão falara com ele, mas ele amava seu irmão e preocupava-se também e aquelas marcas em Vegeta II o doíam porque ele também carregava marcas.

—O que são esses machucados em suas costas? – perguntou Tarble no auge de sua curiosidade, empatia e inocência rezando que fosse apenas treinos, e não dor por torturas.

—não é nada, agora vai dormir – rosnou o príncipe

Dando-se por vencido vendo que Vegeta II não ia abrir brechas para ele se aproximar como antes, Tarble, então saiu caminhando pelo castelo e acabou parando frente ao piano.

Ele abriu o instrumento e começou a tocar no momento mais doloroso de sua solidão e saudade. Ele tocava a primeira melodia que sua mãe o ensinou. A notas ecoam pelo castelo silencioso e o rei Vegeta que estava na ala norte ouviu o som... Seu coração batia acelerado. O álcool em sua cabeça o dominava. Ele sentia como se pudesse encontrar Mika, vê-la...

Era como se ela estivesse ali mais uma vez no castelo, como quando eram jovens...

A garrafa de bebida estava em uma das mãos e o coração sentia a dor da perda novamente. Ele não aguentaria mais aquilo porque ele sabia que não era real e isso o machucava ainda mais, porque cada lembrança mínima dela o lembrava o quão desgraçado e amaldiçoado ele era, então tudo que lembrasse ela tinha que ser apagado de sua vida ou ele abriria mão de existir porque ainda doía tanto aquilo. Era como se seu peito tivesse sido rasgado e seu coração arrancado de si e agora o vazio se perpetuasse numa ferida aberta que sangrava e sangrava... Ele nunca seria capaz de supera-la...

Estava absorto...

Confuso...

Perdido...

Ele chegou ao local do piano, levando pela melodia.

—Pare – ordenou e Tarble se surpreende com a presença do pai ali.

—Mas...papai

Vegeta olhou com rancor para a criança sayajin.

—Não tem mais... Qualquer coisa que lembre sua mãe está proibida, entendeu?

—Mas...eu amo a minha mamãe! Eu não quero esquece-la eu não vou esquece-la ...nunca! – Tarble fala enchendo os olhos de lágrimas.

—Mas irá, de um jeito ou de outro – Vegeta rosnou para o filhote.

—NUNCA! - Gritou Tarble- prefiro morrer a esquecer minha mãe e meu amor por ela! – ele então saiu correndo a fim de trancar-se novamente e isolar-se.

O rei estava em puro estado de ira e arremessou a garrafa contra o piano com força o quebrando e estilhaçando o objeto em milhares de pedaços. Os guardas chegaram rapidamente, mas só veem a capa esvoaçante do rei e sua saída do lugar.

—Queimem essa droga de piano, ou o que sobrou dele, desmanchem esse jardim – ele ordena.

Shonnu, que viu parte da bagunça, deixou um brilho malicioso traspassar seus olhos. Naquela mesma noite ela mandou Nappa buscar algo exclusivo para ela. E dá outra ordem ao sayajin guarda direto do rei.

—coloque isso em toda refeição do rei

—Nunca gostei de Vegeta, mas porque eu arriscaria meu pescoço? – Nappa falou firme e astuto.

—Te darei uma grande quantidade de ouro e o comando de uma das colônias que desejar, será como o rei de lá, será respeitado e terá tudo que lhe é de direito, mas para isso, eu preciso estar no trono de Sadala – Shonnu anunciou e Nappa deu um sorriso contente. Tudo que ele queria era sair do lado do rei Vegeta. Como ele o detestava!

—Eu topo! Mas o que é exatamente isso?

—Isso, meu caro, é kituro, vindo direto das minas de Tsugi

—Mas...então temos um raro veneno – ele comentou rindo

—Sim. Tão raro que ninguém nem saberá o que o acometeu, mas lógico que tudo deverá ser feito aos poucos para não levantar suspeitas – falou Shonnu

(...)

Após o café da manhã, o rei sentia-se levemente nauseado, mas o dia estava cheio de atividades e não tinha tempo para adoecer.

Não agora!

Principalmente com toda aquela fonte de energia tão perto de si mesmo.

Com o passar de alguns poucos dias ele estava na sala do trono quando o nariz começou a escorrer sangue. O rei simplesmente estranho aquilo. Ele se levantou do trono e foi em direção a ala médica. Porem nada foi achado. O rei estava enfraquecendo aos poucos e seu organismo definhando...

Era uma contagem de tempo para o rei sayajin e ele ainda não sabia.


	30. Uma virada de mesa

Naquela semana, o rei sayajin havia chamado o seu pequeno herdeiro e o

Incumbido de uma simples, mas importante missão: montar uma tropa especial.

Ele queria dar ao pequeno Vegeta a responsabilidade e o peso das ações como príncipe herdeiro, coisa que certamente empolgara Vegeta II que via ali uma chance de sair do tedioso Palácio e de quebra livrar-se de sua mãe e suas

Punições. O príncipe vegeta estava selecionando alguns guerreiros para sua esquadra, mas Shonnu que não estava contente com aquela decisão interviu mais uma vez.

—Ele ainda não está pronto para sair com uma esquadra – ela começou falando assim que entrou na sala do trono.

O olhar do rei sayajin para a Shonnu fora de total desprezo e irritação.

—E quem é você pra decidir? – respondeu ele com escárnio.

—Que tal a mãe dele? Eu aguentei essa maldita farsa até agora e ao menos deve isso ao seu pai, ou prefere que eu chame o pequeno príncipe aqui e você fale que a mãe dele não passa de uma plebeia imunda e quem seria o herdeiro ao trono por direito é aquele maldito fedelho fraco? – Shonnu soa ameaçadora.

—Cale a sua boca! Não tem o direito ao menos de tocar no nome dela...não é digna disso – fala o rei perigosamente indo em direção a Shonnu após levantar-se do trono.

—Sinto que sua pequena diversão se foi. Eu não ligo, Vegeta. Não me importo nem um pouco, mas não vou colocar minha coroa em risco por um rei displicente e fraco – Shonnu rosna, Vegeta irritado com a femea sayajin ergueu a mão para bate-la, mas Shonnu segurou o braço dele. Vegeta estava fraco àquela altura se comparado a Shonnu graças ao veneno – hoje não, meu rei – Shonnu falou com um sorriso malicioso e provocativo

Os olhos de ambos se encaravam sem vacilo algum e com grande hostilidade que havia entre eles.

—A minha decisão é final e irrevogável – o rei Vegeta determinou puxando o braço de volta.

—ótimo! Se o pirralho morrer antes da hora terei o prazer de colocar finalmente a minha linhagem no trono como deveria ser desde do início.

Shonnu deu as costas a Vegeta ignorando completamente qualquer protocolo, ou qualquer trégua e o rei fica pensativo nas palavras da rainha sayajin. Tudo foi por aquela maldita farsa, tudo tinha o propósito de colocar o filhote um dia no trono. Havia uma razão para aquilo. Então o rei mandou convocar o príncipe herdeiro novamente a sala do trono a fim de resolver aquele impasse que o atormentou.

—Vegeta, por hora estou suspendendo a minha decisão quanto a sua tropa.

—Mas... —replica o pequeno príncipe e com um gesto da mão de seu pai ele se cala e Vegeta então prossegui.

—Está decidido. Sua mãe acha que ainda é cedo para te colocar sobre as ameaças latentes do universo, e ainda mais que não sabemos ainda nada sobre o artefato que fez com que a tropa do seu avô sofresse o ataque, é muito perigoso por hora.

A expressão carrancuda do príncipe Vegeta era notório, odiara aquilo, odiara sua mãe e toda a interferência. Mas mostrando a face da indiferença ele apenas disse:

—Tudo bem.

(...)

Bulma havia percebido um padrão de ondas estranhas detectados em Sadala, tal como Linus também percebeu seus instrumentos reagindo estranhamente aquilo. Mas o que veio a seguir mais uma vez deixou Linus perplexo com a filha. A pequena estava concentrada em sua mesa e o pai se aproximou dela.

—O que está rabiscando aí, minha pequena? – Linus fala afagando os cabelos de Bulma.

—Olha só isso papai – falou a pequena mostrando um pequeno projeto de uma contenção, Linus pegou o papel e inicialmente não conseguiu compreender tudo aquilo, estava ficando um pouco complexo até mesmo para ele. Bulma já não ia mais ao campo de treino, seu aprendizado era puramente instintivo e autodidata pois estava além do que poderiam a oferecer ali. Linus trazia cada vez mais livros de ciências e culturas alienígenas para a garota que era excepcional, aquilo ia além de toda expectativa...ela era um Briefs sem dúvidas! E ia mais além...ficou pensando se a pequena Tights seria assim tal como a irmã...

—O que é isso, minha garotinha? – perguntou o sayajin de cabelos lilás

—é um sistema de barreiras usando os pulsos dessa energia que estamos captando — Bulma falou com um sorriso enquanto balançava as perninhas sentada na cadeira grande demais para ela.

—Mas você sabe que Sadala já tem o sistema de defesa não sabe? – Linus pergunta com um sorrisinho no rosto. Sentia a euforia do orgulho o acometer.

—Sei sim papai, mas o meu é muito melhor! — Bulma fala orgulhosa – eu descobri que essa energia é infinita e podemos captura-la, olha só isso – fala a garotinha se levantando e indo até uma das mesas do laboratório e pegando de uma caixa, uma pequena maquete da capital do império. Ela conecta alguns objetos estranhos que lembrava pequenos geradores de plasma e logo uma barreira se forma envolta da maquete. – Esses são os pontos de convergência, assim controlamos o sentido dos pulsos e podemos pôr a forma que quisermos. – Ela aponta outro item – e aqui eu tenho um sistema de captação integrado com os tubos de plasma modificados – ela coloca uma ponta de um dos metais mais duros do universo e o mesmo é derretido ao contato com a barreira.

Linus estava estático com aquilo...Bulma sem dúvidas era um gênio. Enquanto ele ainda estava estudando os padrões das ondas ela já estava usando as ondas...

—Isso é fantástico querida! Sério, estou muito orgulhoso de você —Bulma exibia um sorriso orgulhoso pelas palavras do pai

—Eu queria muito que o rei visse isso – Bulma falou e o semblante de Linus mudou completamente com aquela frase.

—Não pode, querida.

—porque não papai? Eu me esforcei tanto...eu tenho certeza que o rei iria gostar – Bulma falou com um biquinho choroso.

Linus odiou ver a filha daquela forma, mas não sabia se deveria contar a ela tudo sobre o reino de Sadala, ou a história que envolvia a linhagem dos Briefs, queria manter parte da pureza dela ainda. Então a segurou no colo e olhou nos olhinhos lacrimejantes.

—O rei de Sadala é um homem muito, muito ocupado e não gosta muito da nossa família — Linus fala firme.

—mas porque ele não gosta? Somos geniais! – Bulma fala frustrada – e o Tarble? Ele é um príncipe, não é? Ele me ouviria, e tem aquele outro mal-humorado que é irmão dele...

—Eles não fazem diferença, minha princesinha. E também logo não estaremos mais aqui, iremos para Gortah em definitivo — Linus determina

—Mas eu gosto daqui...—Bulma fala com um biquinho

—Oh minha lindinha. – ele limpa os olhos azuis com o polegar - eu adoraria ficar, mas tem muitas coisas que são complicadas e você ainda não tem idade para saber, mas prometo que quando for uma mocinha eu vou falar, ok? – Linus falou e dá um beijo na Buchecha de Bulma ao receber um abraço da pequena sayajin.

Ela volta a mexer em seu projeto

"você vai ver papai! Eu vou convencer o rei que somos os melhores. Nossa família será o corpo cientifico de Sadala e o senhor vai ter muito orgulho de mim e todos nos respeitarão, eles ainda vão nos implorar" Bulma falou consigo mesmo e voltou a esboçar seu projeto. Aquilo levaria ainda muito tempo até finalizar um completo sistema a de defesa e Bulma não queria deixar brechas em seu projeto

(...)

Shonnu aproveitou-se do fato de Vegeta estar mais enfraquecido e agora assumiu um papel mais ativo no reino. Ela começou a atribuir funções e modificou parte da guarda do castelo que passara a ser composta significativamente por membros leais a ela e a Sabze. Tudo estava ficando a par da rainha.

Algumas das obras por Sadala, e projetos mais audaciosos e Shonnu ainda ajudava o pai com relação a algumas invasões. Ela estava escolhendo por baixo dos panos os melhores planetas para captação de recurso e tomada, mas como o rei Vegeta estava mais fraco, ele também comia menos e estava ingerindo menos veneno e isso era mal para Shonnu uma vez que o corpo dele poderia recuperar-se lentamente regenerando-se.

Tarble e o príncipe Vegeta ainda sofriam na mão da sayajin já que Shonnu obrigou Tarble a treinar arduamente como guerreiro o que fazia o sayajin ir quase todos os dias para a ala médica, já o príncipe Vegeta continuou a receber punições no lugar de Tarble, mas àquela altura Vegeta II estava mais sendo doutrinado por Shonnu que realmente punido. O seu plano era mais que nítido, com a partida de rei Vegeta, deixaria o príncipe em seu comando e governaria através do filhote o quanto quisesse.

Para facilitar as coisas ela começou cortando os laços emocionais de Vegeta II e agora ele mal via Tarble porque ambos os garotos tinham cada segundo do tempo deles ocupados e quando finalmente estavam livres tudo que pensavam eram em descansar. Tudo o que faziam era treinar até a exaustão. Vegeta II o fazia enquanto era obrigado a recitar cada maldita lei do império. Tarble o fazia para merecer o direito de ter acesso aos seus estudos diplomáticos.

O príncipe herdeiro estava focado no reino e Shonnu estava o transformando em um príncipe sobre medida o introduzindo lentamente aos assuntos do reino.

A rainha sayajin tinha conseguido finalmente sentir parte da energia que emanava da cria em seu ventre, e mesmo sendo pequeno, ela sentia que o poder aumentava dentro de si. Sem dúvidas seria uma cria forte e pela primeira vez ela sentiu alivio e orgulho. Ela estava mais uma vez no memorial feito a Sabze e falava com o rei...mesmo que parecesse tolice, a fazia se sentir melhor com aquilo. Talvez mais perto dele... Sentia que Sabze se orgulharia da cria deles dessa vez e com isso ela também se sentia agora digna do antigo rei sayajin...

...

As semanas se passaram rapidamente e o rei Vegeta passava mais tempo na regeneração que no trono, dando assim, tempo a Shonnu de governar o reino sayajin. Como prometido ela transferiu o comando de sua tropa a Nappa, mas ele só a assumiria quando o rei finalmente morresse, bem como a colônia escolhida foi nomeada para ele e toda a documentação prontamente validada, porem essa também só teria valor com a morte de Vegeta.

Konattsu não gostava nada do rumo das coisas, preocupado com certas ações tomadas por Shonnu, bem como a hostilidade empregada e a forma como ela levava os acordos diplomáticos, ele resolvera conversar com Bardock na casa do sayajin naquela tarde, apenas para se pôr a par de como aquilo estava refletindo no animo externo, nas colônias.

Gine estava com o pequeno Kakarotto nos jardins, e Raditz estava no campo de treino.

Kakarotto corria desengonçado pelo jardim aberto na propriedade enquanto Gine brincava com o pequeno sayajin. Ela o perseguia balbuciando palavras e brincadeiras soltas, então o agarrou e o deitando de barriguinha para cima fez cocegas no pequeno que exibia o sorriso banguela querendo perder o fôlego.

—pala mamãe! Pala! Eu vou moler — fala kakarotto com a voz infantil e balbuciante de criança pequena

Gine não aguentava, era muita fofura as risadinhas de kakarotto. Raditz sempre foi mais fechado, ciumento e carrancudo e não dava tanta corda para as brincadeiras dela, princialmente depois de grandinho, mas kakarotto era tão risonho e espontâneo.

Ela o soltou, e logo o pequeno estava tentando pegar uma borboleta até que a mesma pousara no seu nariz e ele ficou fascinado com aquilo. O poder de luta dele parecia o de Gine subia tão lentamente que ela tinha suas dúvidas se Kakarotto seria um guerreiro de frente comando. Sinceramente? Para ela, era melhor nem pensar naquilo. O que ele quisesse fazer, sem duvidas ela o apoiaria e estaria ali como incentivo real. Já se sentia culpada o bastante por ter que se ausentar deixando-o sozinho com a babá já que tinha que fazer as missões novamente. Fora que pouco tempo após o nascimento de Kakarotto ela tivera que prestar serviço de gabinete novamente para compensar uma licença maior para o cuidar.

À medida que Konattsu ia falando o que andava acontecendo no palácio, Bardock ia ficando chocado com tudo. Ficou preocupado com Tarble, já que Mika o criou como filho e tinha tanto apego com o filhote ele achou que no mínimo deveria fazer algo por Tarble.

—Ninguém está autorizado a interagir com os príncipes a não ser os tutores e servos específicos. E claro, quem Shonnu autoriza, ou seja: praticamente ninguém. A rotina de ambos é pesada.

Bardock deu um longo suspiro com aquilo, mas não resistiu a perguntar algo que já o atormentava a um tempo:

—E a filhote? Noticias?

Konattsu desviara o olhar e fitou o chão alguns segundos antes de dizer.

—Acredito que não tenha resistido. Estava muito debilitada e recusava alimento. Ainda a visitei algumas vezes, mas as noticias eram sempre desanimadoras por parte do responsável. A ultima vez que estive lá não a vi mais. Se não estava em uma incubadora, o presumível é que...

—Morreu – completou Bardock com certa melancolia na voz e Konattsu consentiu.

Mesmo diante de tudo aquilo que eles achavam que realmente sabiam, era apenas a ponta do iceberg. Nenhum dos dois sabiam por exemplo o que estava acontecendo realmente com Tarble e com Vegeta II nas mãos de Shonnu. Nem chegavam perto o que os olhos de Konattsu apreciava, ou os registros que chegavam em suas mãos.

No meio daqueles segundos de silencio, Gine entrou com kakarotto a fim de banha-lo para o jantar.

—Cada dia mais parecido com você! – disse Konattsu segurando o filhote nos braços por alguns segundos.

O sorriso bobo de Kakarotto era contagiante para qualquer um e com aquilo Konattsu reparara que ele não tinha isso do pai, pois Bardock, quando era pequeno era muito mais fechado e mais carrancudo. Pensando bem, Raditz era mais parecido com ele quando filhote.

Kakarotto, de volta aos braços da mãe fez uma careta porque não queria sair do meio do pai e do avô e acabou indo ao banho mesmo com o bico zangado. Raditz chegou um pouco depois da mãe subir.

—Olha, se não é nosso jovem guerreiro? – Konattsu falou recebendo um cumprimento de Raditz – já está como um soldado!

Raditz sorriu orgulhoso de si. Na verdade estar no meio dos sayajins guerreiros era algo que o orgulhava e o fazia feliz, ele contava os minutos para começar a fazer missões e aulas avançadas, mas Bardock, assim que viu o filhote deixou o olhar ir direto a vários arranhões e machucados novos que ele ganhou. Então o comandante sayajin encarou sério o filhote, ele nem precisava dizer, Raditz já sabia o que o olhar queria dizer.

—Não fui eu dessa vez! – defendeu-se sentindo-se ultrajado — eles que me provocaram.

—E quantos eram eles? – Bardock perguntou curioso, aquele comportamento um tanto agressivo de Raditz já o rendera varias chamadas ao campo de treino por indisciplina em horas inapropriadas, geralmente em aulas de combate. Já o avô olhava e ouvia tudo, curioso.

—Eram cinco dessa vez – Raditz falou baixando o olhar

—E você os enfrentou sozinho? – Konattsu perguntou surpreso.

—Era injusto! – Raditz se justifica – ficamos de castigo e suspensos do treino por duas ligas.

Bardock apenas revirou os olhos.

—Vou te levar na próxima missão, acho que precisa de um pouco de distância deles e estourar um pouco desse seu ímpeto todo! – falou o pai de Raditz.

—Quantas missões ele já fez com vocês? – Konattsu perguntou

—Algumas – Bardock fala— tem ajudado o poder de luta dele aumentar bastante e a concentração dele também.

—Estou percebendo, ele é o que agora?

—Tá no limite da terceira-classe, logo deve subir – Bardock falou com certo orgulho – sobe e toma um banho, logo vamos jantar – Bardock ordena ao filhote que sobe correndo as escadas.

(...)

Após o jantar o rei se recolheu e o príncipe Vegeta também. Tarble ficou na mesa junto a Shonnu somente a fim de terminar o jantar que praticamente todos os dias era quase em total silencio. Ele estava em calado, odiava ela, ela sempre o machucava, sempre ofendia a sua mãe e sempre estava machucando o seu irmão. Na cabeça de Tarble, ela era perversa e cruel. E ele todos os dias pedia a Kami-Sama que o ajudasse. Era uma reza que sua mãe o ensinou, dizia que o Deus de Sadala sempre cuidava de todos e naquele momento ele precisava de ajuda. Não havia nada além de muros de uma prisão real aquela que vivia confinado.

Shonnu levantou-se rapidamente deixando parte do jantar a mesa e Tarble achou aquilo muito estranho, geralmente ela sempre reclamava sobre algo, ou fazia questão de sobremesas exóticas e por vezes, para ele, nojentas por misturas esquisitas. Mas vê-la saindo daquela forma o fez achar que Shonnu estava indo atrás de seu irmão e mesmo que Vegeta II estivesse afastado dele, o que quase não conseguisse ver ou falar com seu irmão, Tarble o amava e se preocupava com Vegeta II. Então movido pela curiosidade e pela raiva de Shonnu ele resolveu segui-la para ter certeza, já que Vegeta II nunca falava pra ele o que estava acontecendo, o pequeno sayajin resolveu ver por si.

Mas diferente do que inicialmente pensou, viu a sayajin descer as escadarias e parar em lugar muito afastado entrando em uma das salas dali. Tarble se escondeu e tentava ver o que ela estava fazendo ali. Ele viu Nappa chegando logo em seguida ali e não entendia o porquê de o chefe da guarda do seu pai estar com a rainha sayajin as escuras e fora do protocolo padrão. Esgueirando-se, ele encostou na porta a fim de ouvir

—Isso tem de chegar ao fim agora – Shonnu falou entregando dois frascos a Nappa, coisa que os pequenos olhos de Tarble viram com clareza – o rei já está bem fraco, acho que mais um pouco e acabamos logo com o tormento.

—Mantenho na comida dele? – Nappa perguntou girando os frascos entre os dedos enquanto desenhava um sorriso perverso.

—Vamos colocar na bebida dessa vez, ele mal está tocando na comida –Shonnu fala – está deplorável!

—E o fedelho menor já resolveu? – Nappa perguntou

—Ele sempre será uma maldita pedra, é apenas um vermezinho e nunca será nada, foi criado pela vagabunda de Vegeta, sem talento como ela – Shonnu fala maldosa e Nappa sorri, já Tarble trinca os dentes e cerra os punhos ao ouvir ela falar daquela maneira de sua mãe – eu vou despacha-lo para longe, talvez uma colônia de alta periculosidade e Puff, tadinho do verme, morreu em combate.

—E quanto ao príncipe herdeiro? – Nappa perguntou

—Mas uma longa jornada nas masmorras fará bem a ele – Shonnu fala – pelo visto ele aprende bem pela dor, quase não há mais sentimentos nele. Tão tolinho...

Tarble viu então o exato momento que Nappa guardou os frascos na armadura

—Ok, então amanhã eu colocarei na bebida do maldito – ele falou

Tarble se encolhe se escondendo ali e os dois saem em direção diferentes sem perceber a presença de Tarble.

O pequeno sayajin não entendeu tudo, mas se aquilo estava deixando o seu pai doente ele usaria em Shonnu. Quem merecia estar doente e fraca era ela, por mais ruim que seu pai estava, Tarble sabia que era pela perda da sua mãe e não por que ele era daquela forma, afinal Ele sempre foi um homem bom com ele quando sua mãe estava ao seu lado e tinha certeza que se Shonnu ficasse doente certamente ele e o seu irmão poderia ficar em paz, ela era cruel e estava ferindo Vegeta II, ele não podia deixar ela ferir as pessoas que ele amava daquela forma.

Tarble não perdeu tempo e se põe a seguir Nappa. O sayajin estava tão sedento que mal notou o pequeno sayajin o acompanhando pelas sombras. Eles chegaram à zona das servas do castelo e Tarble o viu puxando uma delas pela mão a arrastando para um dos quartos de criadagem.

Tarble ouvia a sayajin pedir para Nappa a soltar e parar, mas ele não o fez. Tarble não sabia bem o que estava acontecendo só viu Nappa agarrando a sayajin. Ele lembrava dos seus pais, mas não era assim, eles se amavam e trocavam carinhos e não tapas ou se machucavam, aquilo mais parecia uma luta. O sayajin grande bateu na fêmea e Tarble não gostou daquilo mais logo Nappa estava se despindo. Tarble tampou os olhos e se escondeu daquilo, parecia errado principalmente porque ele não entendia bem. Com a armadura de Nappa agora no chão, ele se esgueira se arrastando no chão em silencio. Tinha medo de erguer a cabeça e piorou ao ouvir os gritos e gemidos. Ele pegou os frascos e saiu dali o mais rápido que pode. Não fazia ideia do que tinha acabado de ver, mas não gostou daquilo. Ele olhou um dos frascos e os guardou em seu bolso.

Ele caminhava rapidamente até que ao passar frente a cozinha do palácio viu um movimento e uma das servas que ele gostava e entrou no lugar.

—Oi querido – falou uma a sayajin de cabelos negros presos em um coque. Ela passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto do pequeno como um gesto de carinho.

Tarble gostava daquilo, lembrava a sua mamãe. Aquilo era o mais próximo de carinho que ele tinha naquele palácio desde que veio morar ali.

—O que cê tá fazendo? – perguntou curioso o pequeno sayajin olhando para a sayajin que colocava coisas e coisas em um carrinho de apoio.

—Um chá para a rainha, ela sempre toma antes de dormir

E naquele instante, os olhinhos de Tarble brilharam...poderia deixa-la fraca agora.

A serva deu as costas preparando o carrinho e o bule da infusão ficou sobre a imensa mesa de pedra. Tarble aproveitou, ele olha para o frasco. Tinha muito ali. Será que deveria por só um pouco? Mas se ela colocava um pouco todos os dias na comida do seu papai, então o ideal era por todos os vidros todo ali, fazia todo o sentido para Tarble que queria que Shonnu adoecesse rápido. Então ele vira o frasco completamente dentro da infusão de ervas e logo depois abre o segundo e o coloca também e guarda rapidamente os objetos em sua armadura.

A serva se voltou ao bule e mexeu a infusão, o que Tarble não sabia era que além de usar uma dose muito alta de uma vez, ele acabou de potencializar ainda mais o veneno o tornado letal.

—Você quer algo querido? Antes de dormir? Quem sabe uma bela sobremesa? —pergunta a serva sayajin

—Humm, acho que não. Vou dormir – fala Tarble e saiu da cozinha indo direto para o seu quarto. Ele estava ansioso pelo dia seguinte...

...

A serva preparou o carrinho e o levou ao quarto da rainha. Ela colocou tudo na mesa do quarto como sempre fazia e Shonnu estava na varanda do seu quarto olhando a cidade, o pensamento estava longe...estava em Sabze e no filhote que breve chegaria. Faltava muito pouco agora e Shonnu sentia o forte poder que emanava dele.

Ela se enrolou no roupão de seda e foi até a mesa onde estava o chá e preparou uma xícara. O bule era delicado e pequeno. Comportava apenas quatro xícaras do chá ali e geralmente Shonnu tomava as quatro. Era calmante e ajudava a sayajin a dormir, principalmente depois da perda do seu rei. Mal começou a tomar da infusão, Shonnu achou o chá levemente mais amargo que o costume.

—Maldita! Deve ter deixado a infusão passar do ponto novamente — reclamou Shonnu colocando mais açúcar na xícara. Ela foi tomando o chá enquanto mexia num tablet pessoal passando informações e outras coisas.

As xícaras vão sendo tomadas e Shonnu estava sentindo o corpo se aquecer rapidamente, Era quase sufocante. Ela termina a última xícara e largando o tablet sobre a mesa deixa o roupão abrir. O bebê começou a agitar-se em seu ventre. Ele mexia tanto que chegava a doer, Shonnu nunca o viu tão agitado como estava naquele instante. Ela tenta dar um passo em direção a cama achando que talvez precisasse de repouso, mas uma dor quase lacerante a acometeu. A sayajin instintivamente levou a mão no ventre sentindo a forte pontada com uma fisgada intensa no baixo ventre.

—Guardas! — gritou a sayajin com muita dor, e de imediato dois guardas reais entraram no seu quarto – ch-chamem...um médico – fala a rainha com dificuldade pela dor.

Ela trincava os dentes agora, era muito forte aquela dor...estaria o bebê chegando? Mais ainda faltava um tempinho, mesmo que pouco, não era a hora ainda. Shonnu tentou dá mais um passo e logo sentiu o sangue escorrer por suas pernas.

A equipe medica chegou rapidamente ali. O médico ficou alarmado ao ver aquilo. A rainha foi pega no colo e colocada sobre a cama. A temperatura de Shonnu estava muito alta e o médico percebeu assim que a tocou.

Um grito alto de Shonnu é ouvido. Vegeta II acordou com aquilo e correu para o quarto da mãe. Lá chegando viu parte do que estava acontecendo o que o fez ficar apreensivo com tudo, ele foi colocado na sala adjunta do quarto e naquele instante ele pensou em Como ele odiava aquela sala e aquela apreensão de esperar, ou melhor, de não ter controle sobre nada...Shonnu era sua mãe e ele se preocupava, era idiota, mas ele estava doutrinado e tudo que entendia era gratidão, respeito e obediência a ela.

Konattsu foi avisado do que acontecia de imediato, porque o rei ao ser informado apenas ignorou e mandou chamar o conselheiro do rei. Todos ficaram chocados, afinal pela lógica era o filho dele, e o rei nem ao menos se dispôs a acompanhar a rainha, soou como desrespeitoso para vários sayajins que admiravam Shonnu.

O médico não entendia, Shonnu sangrava descontroladamente e o trabalho de parto não havia efetivamente ainda começado, era estranho aquilo...o coração da sayajin estava no limite, as batidas eram muito fortes e rápidas e Shonnu estava sufocando lentamente. Os gritos eram intensos, nenhum anestésico a ajudou, sentia seu corpo rasgando-se em cada fibra...ela tossiu e saiu sangue e o médico ao ver aquilo entrou em pânico, ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com a rainha e aquilo estava fora de controle.

As batidas rápidas do coração estavam espalhando o veneno ainda mais rápido pelo corpo de Shonnu. Ela estava agonizando, seu corpo estava cedendo de dentro para fora.

Finalmente o trabalho de parto começou e o médico notou que a dilatação estava lenta, mas àquela altura só podiam esperar. Shonnu sofria e tremia sobre a cama, seu corpo dava espasmos sozinho. Ela lutava para respirar, seus órgãos internos estavam parando lentamente entrando em colapso um a um...

Finalmente o filhote estava pronto para nascer e o médico olhou para a princesa, o rosto estava pálido, ela estava esgotada e completamente sem energia no corpo. O sangue não parava de sair e ele perdeu as contas de quantos lençóis já haviam tirado e colocado ali, bem como as reposições sanguíneas que Shonnu havia tido, os lábios começaram e ficar vermelhos intensos com o acúmulo de sangue neles.

Vegeta II estava do lado de fora e estava muito preocupado com sua mãe, achava que tinha que estar ali por ela já que seu pai nunca o faria, afinal, seu pai não amava a sua mãe, e pela primeira vez, Vegeta II se perguntou quando foi que seu pai deixou de amar sua mãe, ou se nunca a amou? Então ele era fruto de uma união sem amor? E se perguntou se quando ele nasceu seu pai também a deixou sozinha daquela forma. Ele deixou uma lágrima solitária descer e logo limpou, não deveria ter mais daquelas fraquezas, mas certamente as tinhas porque ainda era apenas uma criança. Não...ele protegeria sua mãe. Ele não tinha mais ninguém, só a ela e a Tarble.

Konattsu havia avisado o general sobre Shonnu já que o rei não se importava. O general chegou e logo sentou-se ao lado de Vegeta II os dois tremiam com cada grito de Shonnu, mas nenhum deles dava o braço a torcer. O general achou uma verdadeira ofensa o rei Vegeta não se designar a estar ao lado de sua filha que estava ali dando à luz a mais um herdeiro ao trono, era o filhote dele e ele não dava a mínima.

Finalmente com um grito trucidante, Vegeta II não aguentou e apertou forte a mão do seu avô ali do seu lado...ele lembrou-se que Mika estava assim e temeu a perda agora da sua mãe.

Um choro muito fraco foi ouvido...

O médico olha em desespero para o filhote, ele estava mole e os lábios arroxeados, mal respirava. O médico começou a fazer alguns procedimentos no filhote e Shonnu começou a tossir violentamente com muito sangue saindo de sua boca e nariz, ela estava se afogando no próprio sangue e por mais medicação que estivesse sendo usada nela para conter o sangramento, simplesmente nada estava surtindo efeito.

A equipe medica tentava estabilizar o filhote e o médico com mais duas auxiliares: Shonnu. Ela estava tão mal que nem ao menos podiam mexer nela, só de tocar a pele da sayajin com um pouco mais de força marcava de vermelho intenso. Era uma hemorragia no corpo inteiro. Os olhos de Shonnu estavam fiando opacos e vidrados em um ponto fixo à medida que o corpo se acalmava, o médico percebeu que não havia mais nada para fazer ali apenas deixar o curso seguir. O filhote estava recebendo oxigênio, mas os pequenos lábios não deixavam o tom arroxeados, o coração acelerado de forma intensa e então os picos no monitor se tornaram uma linha continua e reta anunciando que o pequeno coração finalmente parara de bater, e mesmo diante das vãs tentativas de ressuscitá-lo não houve respostas e a equipe trocaram olhares aturdidos... Mãe e filho morreram e nada poderia ser feito, a equipe medica estava perplexa com o que havia acabado de acontecer...

Tarble manteve seus olhos fechados durante todos os gritos que ouviu de Shonnu. Ele estava encolhido na cama e achava que ela estava assim porque estava ficando doente, apenas isso, eram gritos de dor, mas era apenas dor e nada mais...

Tudo foi limpo no quarto e a criança enrolada em um manto e colocada ao lado da rainha. Quando as portas finalmente se abriram, Vegeta II viu o olhar do médico e ele já conhecia aquele olhar... Ele trincou os dentes e o cerrou os punhos irritado. Quem o tornou forte e um príncipe digno do reino foi Shonnu, sua mãe podia ser cruel, mas era forte e decidida e o ensinou a ser daquela forma, a nunca baixar sua cabeça, a ser forte, a resistir a dor, ao medo. Foi ela que o treinou que ensinou o que ele sabia, que o levou nas missões, que o obrigou a conhecer seu reino e suas leis.

O príncipe se levantou e foi até a cama sentando-se ao lado do corpo morto de Shonnu. Ele a olhava, tentando conter sua fraqueza. Ele sentia a perda da mãe, mas Era estranho porque não era como quando Mika morreu... E aquilo o incomodou porque sentiu um pesar maior na morte de uma estranha do que da própria mãe. Ele se sentiu mal por isso, porque quando Mika morreu ele sentiu parte de seu peito ruir, doeu muito, ele chorou, ele explodiu coisas, ele sufocou...ele a temia e respeitava Shonnu, mas não havia um sentimento tão forte quanto o de Mika.

O general por outro lado sentiu imensamente a perda da filha, e mais ainda ao saber que o filhote também não resistiu. Aquilo o afetou muito. Ele não tinha mais ninguém. Não tinha sua companheira, não tinha Gine – essa por puro ego e orgulho - e agora não tinha mais Shonnu...

Ele entrou no quarto e olhou para o filhote e para Shonnu. Vegeta II estava cabisbaixo segurando a mão da mãe. O general teve um profundo ódio de rei Vegeta naquele instante, onde estava o maldito bastardo que nem ao menos estava ali, com sua filha? Ele não poderia mais...bastava aquele maldito descaso. Ele decidiu que não serviria um rei como Vegeta, não havia honra nele.

Konattsu foi até o quarto do rei que estava sentado em uma das poltronas.

—Meu rei...a rainha...infelizmente não resistiu ao parto – ele falou firme

Vegeta deu um sorriso quase radiante, eram boas notícias finalmente.

—E a criança? – ele perguntou

—Também morreu – Konattsu falou com tristeza e pesar pela forma que aconteceu, principalmente porque Shonnu estava bem, mais cedo.

—Meu caro, fazia tanto tempo que não me trazia tão boas notícias assim – Vegeta fala rindo – eu daria uma festa se não estivesse tão deplorável.

Konattsu ficou abismado com o rei dos sayajins.

—Meu senhor, devo dizer que é sensato ao menos fingir o luto de sua rainha, para a sua guarda e exército que a admirava e também os seus súditos, já que Shonnu vem de uma linhagem prestigiada de guerreiros. Pelo bem do seu reino eu te falo com todo respeito, todos eram mais leais a ela do que você, ela esteve em mais batalharas e mais à frente do reino junto a Sabze e sabe bem disso...— Konattsu alertou o rei.

—Eu não ligo, eu a odeio – Vegeta rosnara.

—Não é questão de gostar, meu rei. É de bom senso. Não queremos que se voltem contra o senhor, devo lembrar que a coroa é uma questão de poder e nesse instante o senhor está fraco e o príncipe não tem idade para reclamar o trono.

Vegeta respirou fundo e ponderou, não gostava de absolutamente nada daquilo, mas gostaria menos ainda de ter que conter uma revolta por traição.

—Tudo bem, como queira, tome todas as providencias e faça algo grandioso para a ilustríssima rainha e coloque a vadia ao lado do seu rei – desdenhou, Vegeta — só não me peça para fingir pesar, porque isso já é demais.

Konattsu se curvou e saiu dali.

Tarble finalmente saiu do quarto ao ouvir vários sons de vozes pelo corredor. Então ele vai em direção da onde iam e viu uma grande guarda a porta do quarto de Shonnu. Ele entrou e viu Vegeta II, ali com Shonnu. Ele entendeu o que havia acontecido e se sentiu culpado por tudo, um peso absurdamente gigante que o acometia naquele instante. O sayajin correu para o seu quarto e começou a chorar. O que ele tinha feito? Era só pra ela ficar dodói...


	31. Conspiração no sangue real

No castelo, ecoava um silencio melancólico, eles: os servos e a guarda, mantinham um luto pela perda da rainha. Shonnu era tão apreciada e bem-vista no meio dos sayajins que chegava a ser surreal o impacto, e nem mesmo o rei Vegeta tinha noção dessa adoração e devoção que os sayajins tinham por ela; para ele, talvez se a conhecessem de verdade não pensariam tão bem dela ou a idolatrariam daquela forma.

Mas aquele era um grande momento de pesar da casa real e o símbolo do luto mais uma vez fora exposto no castelo a fim de deixar claro aos súditos que algo de fato estava acontecendo, e seria apenas questão de tempo até o comunicado oficial ser colocado no ar, e diante daquele símbolo hasteado, a pergunta e os murmúrios corriam mesmo sob uma única pergunta: quem havia falecido?

O príncipe Vegeta foi para o seu quarto e se trancou. Naquele momento ele não queria que ninguém o incomodasse, e isso se estenderia até a hora do cortejo da rainha, sua mãe. O pequeno príncipe estava preso num complexo vórtex se sensações e sombras quanto aquilo, quanto ao seu luto e pesar para com ela porque havia o presente, havia muito peso do passado e uma incógnita chamada: futuro

O rei Vegeta, naquele instante estava irritado como tudo estava se desenrolando e mal sabia ele o que estava ainda por vir: o pai de Shonnu. O general do império, estava completamente insatisfeito com as ações de Vegeta para com sua filha e com o reino em um modo geral, mas a negligencia de Vegeta para com Shonnu foi o que mais pesou. Talvez porque a perdeu, e àquela altura sua decisão não tinha mais volta. Ele havia conversado com o conselheiro e Konattsu tentou equilibrar aquela decisão, tentou intervir, mas Rice simplesmente não queria mais ouvir ninguém, afinal, ele não tinha o mínimo respeito mais por seu soberano e genro.

...

Naquela tarde, o conselheiro caminhava pelos corredores de acesso as suítes quando ouviu um choro vindo de um dos quartos. Era o quarto do pequeno príncipe, Tarble. Ele não entendia de verdade o porquê de Tarble está naquele estado emocional, seria ele sentimentalista por natureza? Porque Konattsu sabia que o filhote detestava Shonnu e isso não era nenhum segredo para ninguém, então porque chorar o luto da rainha? Na dúvida, o sayajin abriu a porta do quarto e entrou vendo Tarble encolhido sobre a cama abraçando um dos travesseiros. O choro copioso marcava a face infantil mostrando um verdadeiro sofrer. Ele então aproximou-se da cama e falou:

—O que houve, alteza? Porque está chorando assim?

—F-fui e-eu... A culpa é.... Minha – chorava e falava o garoto entre soluços. Talvez esperto demais, entendia parte dos seus atos mesmo sendo uma criança em tese, pequena, mas Konattsu não entendeu nada daquilo, daquela fala.

—Como assim sua culpa? Do que está falando, jovem príncipe? — ele questionou de forma calma.

—Shonnu... – murmurou Tarble entre soluços.

Konattsu que estava com o cenho franzido, suavizou-se e sorriu com certa gentileza e falou:

– Não Tarble, a rainha morreu pelo parto – explicou ao garoto — Não pode se sentir culpado por isso, foi apenas um acaso do destino.

—Não foi! – Tarble falou de forma firme, ele tentava limpar os olhos com as mãos e impor sua culpa, essa que o remoía – não foi o parto! Eu sei e posso provar!

—Tá, se não foi o parto, o que foi então? – perguntou ele incrédulo que o filhote de fato tivera algo a ver com o ocorrido, afinal ele estava lá e soube pelo médico. Tarble, em resposta ao pedido, desceu da cama e foi até a sua mesinha pegando um dos frascos que continha o veneno e o entregara a Konattsu.

—Eu coloquei isso pra ela... Era pra ela ficar doente como meu papai, mas... Em vez disso ela morreu. – Ele chorou um pouco mais e limpando os olhos novamente perguntou a Konattsu estando realmente preocupado - o meu papai também vai morrer, não vai?

Konattsu pegou o frasco e olhou para o mínimo resquício de pó que havia ali de alguma coisa, mas a pergunta era: onde Tarble conseguiu aquilo? Que algo estava errado, Konattsu notou, era algo realmente sério aquilo e poderia levantar questões terríveis a família real e ao pequeno filhote que poderia responder por um crime gravíssimo. Para Konattsu era ironia profunda, pois, Shonnu desprezou tanto o filhote e Tarble matou a própria mãe sem saber do elo que compartilhavam.

—Onde pegou isso? – perguntou finalmente de forma séria e analítica, precisava de fatos antes de julgamentos.

—Do comandante Nappa, ele estava colocando isso na comida do meu papai...eu o ouvi ele falando com a Shonnu. Eles conversavam coisas sobre matar meu pai, e se livrar de todos.

Os olhos de Konattsu abriram-se em tamanho espanto quanto ao que fora falado pelo garoto sayajin, afinal aquilo era deveras grave... Grave até demais! A rainha tentava matar o rei!

Não... Tarble foi apenas uma pequena vitima do acaso e do destino, não poderia e nem merecia carregar tal culpa, afinal, ele nem sabia de fato o que se tratava o conteúdo daquele pequeno frasco e Konattsu entendera pela cálida ingenuidade que ele ainda carregava mesmo diante de um prodígio conhecimento acadêmico.

Ele decidiu por hora tirar aquele peso do garoto. Tinha pressa em descobrir o que era aquilo; afinal, se Shonnu morreu, o que poderia acontecer a Vegeta tão breve? Ciente de que não havia herdeiro ao trono de Sadala apto a subir ao mesmo dado o fato de Vegeta II não ter a idade mínima de quatorze anos para tal, isso poderia causar um guerra interna a fim de colocar um novo rei no trono, derrubar uma linhagem por rebelião quebrando tudo que fora construído através das eras e gerações anteriores, nem toda mudança era boa.

O sayajin desatarraxou o frasco o cheirando, então se virou para Tarble falando:

—Não, meu príncipe... Isso é apenas uma poção simples, não mataria a rainha, só a deixaria doente. – Mentiu ele - sem dúvidas ela morreu por conta do parto difícil, tal como sua mãe, foi apenas uma fatalidade.

—T-tem certeza? – falou o garotinho hesitante começando a acalmar o choro.

—Tenho sim! Mas vamos manter isso em segredo está bem? Não queremos que ninguém saiba que você estava querendo deixar a rainha doente, podem não gostar. –falou em um ato de bondade que nem sabia de onde havia tirado. Apenas achava que aquilo era um fardo pesado demais para uma criança.

—Tá bom! – Tarble esboçou um pequeno sorriso voltando a subir em sua cama e se acalmando. — é muito ruim eu ficar um pouco feliz por ela ter morrido?

—Como?

—Eu... Me sentir... Bem. Isso faz de mim um sayajin ruim? Um monstro como aqueles que a mamãe lia pra mim?

Konattsu ponderou por um instante como responder exatamente aquilo, então disse:

—Não é tão ruim se sentir feliz por ter um grilhão removido, alteza. Mas há certas felicidades que devemos manter apenas em nossa mente e coração.

Tarble assentiu e voltou a deitar agarrado ao travesseiro e aquela fora a deixa para o sayajin conselheiro finalmente sair dali, e ele já tinha destino certo: o laboratório.

Chamando um dos responsáveis de sua inteira confiança ele entregou o frasco e pediu que o mesmo o examinasse, queria saber exatamente com o que estava lidando. Deixando o sayajin incumbido disso, o conselheiro voltou aos seus afazeres, afim de adiantar não só o cortejo da rainha morta, como todos os protocolos necessários para aquilo.

...

Após um bom tempo o sayajin incumbido de averiguar o resido do pequeno vidro entrou em contato com o conselheiro lhe informando que já tinha os resultados sobre o pó. Konattsu sem perder mais tempo foi até a ala cientifica e o sayajin químico então revelou se tratar de um raro veneno e que não havia atualmente antídoto, felizmente com o tempo o corpo do rei iria se regenerar tomando alguns medicamentos complementares e indo todos os dias a regeneração, isso graças aos genes guerreiros que se reabilitavam mais rápido e facilmente então as próprias células se incumbiriam de o fazê-lo. De posse finalmente da informação concreta, Konattsu fora até o rei Vegeta e com a permissão do rei sayajin começou a relatar tudo aquilo trazendo luz sobre o assunto, e mesmo sabendo que em parte o assunto era delicado e fora de hora, também era urgente e necessário.

—Aquela maldita! – Vegeta falou ensandecido – cancele o cortejo! Ela é uma maldita traidora!

—Majestade, com todo respeito, mas ela morreu antes de tudo vir à tona; não pode simplesmente acabar com a imagem de alguém que nem ao menos está mais aqui para se defender. São as leis infelizmente, só lhe resta punir a Nappa.

—Quer saber Konattsu? Eu não me importo com essas malditas leis, elas só acabaram comigo até agora. Ela não é digna de ser enterrada na cripta da minha família, quem era, não está lá! – bradou amargurado.

Ele caminhou até a janela e de costas ao sayajin mais velho, continuou ponderando aquilo ao absorver os impactos de tudo.

—Meu rei, eu lamento, mas não posso fazer isso, eu não posso ir contra as leis. Fora que isso pode além de tudo começar uma situação que certamente fugira do controle; sem provas, sem testemunhas... Acha mesmo que Tarble falar algo mesmo em publico será levado a sério? Vegeta, ele é dado com bastardo e ainda é uma criança. É uma acusação muito grave que certamente dividirá opiniões demais dos seus súditos. Um testemunho que não tem nenhuma confiabilidade...

—Então irá contra o seu rei? — rosnou Vegeta – é isso? Acha que eu não tenho o poder?

Konattsu deu um longo suspiro, a intransigência de Vegeta era tamanha e absurda que o fazia por vezes questionar até quando levaria aquilo adiante? Talvez estivesse mesmo na hora de se aposentar.

—Vegeta, tente entender, eu estive por vários anos ao lado de seu pai, antes mesmo dele ser rei eu já o servia assim como meu filho o serviu. Eu trabalho pelas leis, eu jurei as manter. O que faço tem como objetivo preservar a coroa e o legado da família real, do seu sangue, não o destruir. As leis que guiam a família real em seus protocolos existem por uma óbvia razão, elas não são variadas do acaso, porque acha que temos um conselheiro e um ancião? Está longe das leis triviais do povo, você não é qualquer um, Vegeta, é o rei!

Aquilo, aquelas palavras indignaram Vegeta de forma profundamente.

—Não vai contra as sagradas leis, mas fez o que fez em nome do meu pai, o rei. – Amargurou-se – porque vindo de mim é diferente?

—Sim eu fiz..., mas não descumpri nenhuma lei sagrada pra isso, na verdade quem descumpriu foi vossa alteza ao se vincular a uma femea não escolhida pelo rei e fora dos protocolos reais. Pela lei você jamais subiria ao trono, você seria retirado da linhagem real, mas seu pai o protegeu dessa vergonha, protegeu a linhagem que poderia sofrer um dano irreversível por sua imprudência... Talvez passar a mão demais em sua cabeça tenha sido o mal dele – Konattsu falou firme e centrado

—Ele acabou com a minha vida! – bradou o rei Vegeta voltando-se completamente de frente a Konattsu.

—E você com a de Mika! Aceite que todos temos as nossas parcelas de culpa. Shonnu pagou sua traição com a própria vida e ainda pelas mãos do próprio filho, ela morreu vegeta, e nada restara a ela além de um tumulo e vai negar isso a ela?

O rei sayajin respirou profundamente, ele deveria ter sabedoria, Kami sabia que sim, mas era algo que ele não tinha tanto assim. Mika a tinha, seu pai poderia dizer que sim, até mesmo Paragus tinha, mas ele era impulsivo e talvez imaturo ainda para lidar com uma sabedoria e bem-aventurança forçada.

—Que seja! Eu não estarei no cortejo dela. – Determinou por fim e com um ríspido gesto dispensou seu conselheiro de sua presença. Ele queria a quietude para pensar naquele instante. 

(...)

Noticiado em todos os veículos de informação por toda Sadala, preparado com o impacto de membro importante da família real, afinal, ela era a rainha sayajin e como tal tinha quase a mesma importância delegada ao rei. O majestoso cortejo havia começado naquele final de manhã depois comprimentos, depois de protocolos e mais protocolos, esses recebidos apenas pelo príncipe herdeiro que agora ocupava o lugar onde deveria estar o rei sayajin, em seu apoio ali havia apenas duas pessoas de grande relevância, seu avô Rice e o conselheiro real Konattsu e esse tal como o príncipe lamentava em nome da família real a ausência do rei dado o estado de saúde que o mesmo encontrava-se indisposto. E embora tendo que representar tudo aquilo como um bom príncipe e futuro rei, Vegeta II sentira um amargor profundo em revolta dentro de si por diversas razões que talvez soaria egoístas, mas não eram.

Ele observara ao longo da manha a receptáculo que continha o corpo da sua mãe, e esse estava lacrado, e pensava no que ela o representava, no legado por ela plantado e deixado, tá certo que boa parte dele fora de dor e humilhação, mas uma parte de si condoía-se profundamente ao pensar que ela morrera e nunca, em nenhum momento de sua vida lhe dirigiu qualquer coisa para se guardar com carinho ou saudade, ela morrera e nunca o olhou com orgulho ou com alegria e ele se dava conta que o peso de seu nascimento talvez fosse o cargo da dor dela, que talvez o desgosto dela por sua existência estava diretamente associada ao descaso do seu pai.

Fora ela tão infeliz uma vida pouco vivida?

A única coisa que pulsava irritantemente na mente do pequeno príncipe era o ultimo olhar de sua mãe sobre si e do desprezo, mas tudo bem, ele a perdoava porque tudo que ela fizera tinha o intuito de torna-lo grande, forte... Era melhor pensar assim.

Os olhos por um instante deslizaram-se para o lado direito onde deveria figurar a presença de Tarble, mas o pequeno traidor não quisera estar ali e Vegeta II não insistira, na verdade o que veio fora um briga entre os dois e o príncipe pensava apenas: e dai que Tarble não gostasse de Shonnu? Que ela era má, que era extrema? Ele não estaria ali apenas por ela, mas pelo irmão, pelo que ele consideraria um laço de sangue que tinham, afinal, Vegeta II esteve ao lado de Tarble quando a estupida mãe dele morreu embora ele tenha o feito por sentiu mesmo o pesar, mas ele não precisava estar, porem o fez e isso é fazer o que se deve mesmo quando não se quer.

Os olhos então recaíram sobre o avô, e nele, o príncipe podia ver uma face de pesar e consternação, ouvira uma súbita discussão baixa entre Rice e Konattsu e ele tinha quase certeza que tinha algo a ver com o seu pai e a ausência do mesmo ali. Como não sentir ódio do pai? Como não ter desgosto? Ele abandonou sua mãe no parto, a ignorou a desonrou e agora na hora da morte a humilhou ao deixa-la só e isso era algo que ficara estampado e evidente para quem tinha o mínimo entendimento da gravidade do ato, a única coisa que justificaria a ausência dele ali seria estar trancado em regeneração o que não era o caso.

—Iremos começar o cortejo fúnebre, meu príncipe – avisou Konattsu a Vegeta que consentiu e autorizou o mesmo.

(...)

A um bom tempo ele não se sentia daquela forma: leve. E aquele sentimento o fazia pensar que era ruim a memória da sua mãe e de tudo que ela o ensinara e acreditava. Mika falava tanto de amor e do bem, mas o pequeno coração de Tarble talvez estivesse mais machucado do que ele realmente entendia ou percebia. Definitivamente a perda dela doía tanto que ele não conseguia simplesmente seguir em frente. Ele só queria as coisas de volta como eram, sua casa, seu quarto que era tão acolhedor e tinha o cheiro dela por todos os lados. O castelo era a frio e o cheiro que imperava no quarto de tarble era de sangue e o salobro das lagrimas e não importava o que ele fizesse, o que ele colocasse no lugar, o cheiro simplesmente não mudava nunca.

O castelo estava bem mais silencioso que de costume, mais vazio...

Ele caminhou pela primeira vez tranquilo pelos corredores, sem medo de que adiante encontraria uma nova punição em alguém que achava sempre novas formas de faze-lo sentir dor e sentir-se cada vez mais vazio. Talvez movido pelo desejo profundo de respirar algo bom, ele caminhara novamente para onde ele sabia que servia de refugio para si, ele achou estranho que mesmo depois de seu pai tê-lo mandado destruir e todo o lugar, simplesmente tudo voltara a ficar como antes e ele não entendia o porque de Shonnu o fazer o que na verdade ela o fizera por pura maldade e afronta ao rei sayajin sabia que em ocasiões que esse bebia demais ele parava bem ali, deplorável e patético e vê-lo daquela forma a fazia sentir-se bem, aplacava sua própria dor ver a ruina do arrogante rei sayajin.

O pequeno príncipe regente, sentou-se na banqueta e tirou por entre sua armadura e traje o bonito colar com a pedra gravada com o símbolo real, esse que sua mãe nunca tirava de si e dizia que fora um presente de amor, era a única lembrança realmente palpável que ele tinha dela. A outra ele tirara do bolso e era mais um papel velho e amassado, havia marcas e manchas na fibra do mesmo que demostrava que o sayajin havia chorado sobre o mesmo, algumas vezes. Tarble então esticou-o mais uma vez e o ajeitara no piano vendo a caligrafia tão bonita e delicada que sua mãe tinha e essa desenhara cada uma daquelas notas em uma singela partitura, algo que uma vez o trouxera tanta felicidade, agora soava apenas como saudade pura e dor de um adeus nunca dado ou suportado. Achando que estava em parte sozinho ali naquela fortaleza gelada ele começou a tocar as notas as dedilhando com extrema facilidade e desenvoltura. Um trabalho partilhado entre ele e Mika ao comporem junto uma canção para o filhote que chegaria e tão pouco teve a chance de conhecer o filhote, nem ao menos fazia ideia do que havia acontecido com o seu pequeno elo de sangue pois seu pai apenas o disse que despachara a criança para uma colônia qualquer.

Com as notas fluindo em melodia ficara fácil a pequena mente recordar-se das brigas com o pai sempre com as mesmas razões: a memória de sua mãe e ali sempre habitava um único conflito. De repente os ecos da ultima e mais acalorada discussão entre eles se fizera lembrar por tarble que se vagueou momentaneamente nas vozes alteradas:

_"Eu nunca vou te perdoar pelo que fez com ela, nunca vou perdoar por tentar esquece-la"_

E ele lembrou-se do sorriso arrogante e cruel do seu pai que olhando nos seus olhos disse:

_"Acha que me importo com seu perdão? Eu posso viver com isso."_

Os pequenos dedos erraram uma nota quando sentiu a face começar a molhar com as abundantes lagrimas peroladas. Aquele homem estava longe de ser seu pai que ele tanto amava. Havia falta de fulgor, havia um buraco negro no lugar do coração e ele era gélido como Tarble nunca o vira antes e isso o dava medo.

O rei Vegeta ouvira novamente aquelas notas juntas, aquela melodia... A canção que ele sabia muito bem o que era, para quem era e principalmente o que ela lembrava!

Lembrava o seu grande amor e companheira que morreu, lembrava do maldito filhote que arrancou a vida dela de si naquela maldita madrugada gélida. Antes ter arrancado aquele filhote de lá a perde-la, mas não... Ela tinha que resguardar aquilo, ela não abriria mão jamais e talvez intimamente ele a culpasse por deixa-lo, ou culpava-se por ter se apaixonado por uma sayajin que nem ao menos guerreira era, talvez se fosse ela não teria perdido tão facilmente, talvez tivesse lutado mais tivesse aguentado um pouco mais e ele sentia como aquilo soava mesquinho e egoísta da sua parte, mas apenas machucava todos os dias principalmente quando fechava os olhos para dormir e só conseguia ver o rosto dela lhe culpando por tudo, por dois filhos que ele arrancara dela de formas diferentes, mas monstruosamente iguais.

Sua mente só pensava naquelas lembranças e em que mais uma vez Tarble as forçavam, porque ele insistia tanto em faze-lo sofrer e angustiar-se, não entendia que ele precisava seguir em frente? Se levantar?

Tinha que ser a droga do sangue de Shonnu, o sangue ruim sempre aflorava e o pior, era que era um sangue ainda mais intenso ao ter a maldita mistura do de Sabze junto. Um sangue real que o maldito filhote sempre carregaria, um fracassado filhote fraco que teria direito a coroa sayajin.

Mas não era fácil para Vegeta, afinal, olhar para Tarble era um misto de dor e raiva sempre e naquele instante não era diferente. As feições lembravam Sabze e um pouco de Shonnu sem dúvidas, mas a droga da alma e coração eram de Mika. Era como se ela vivesse através dele, do que ele inspirava, estudava, do que ele gostava, do que ele fazia...até a maldita inocência dele era como ela e como odiava Tarble... Ele era o misto da memoria viva de seu amor e ódio unidos em um único recipiente, embalagem e conteúdo.

—porque insiste nessa droga? Já falei que não quero isso – Bradou assustando o garoto que não notara a presença do pai ali. Porem Tarble munira-se de coragem e enchera o peito ao responder:

—Mas eu quero! Eu quero me lembrar dela e quero o fazer hoje, amanhã... Todos os dias! Eu jamais vou esquece-la ao contrário de você que parece que nem ao menos liga mais.

—Eu estive na vida dela antes mesmo de você, não tem direito de falar, de me acusar, não me conhece.

O ódio crescente aflorava-se dentro de Tarble e então as palavras de Shonnu simplesmente soaram em sua mente junto a momentos com Mika e com tudo aquilo, todas as vezes que a rainha ofendera a memoria de sua mãe, cada vez que ela o humilhou, o espancou, para cada uma dela ele apenas explodiu:

—Claro que veio antes! É culpado por toda a dor dela, é culpado dela não ser mais nada de não ter nada! Deu pra memoria da minha mãe uma coleira de escravidão e a única pessoa que tenta mantê-la viva você despreza. Que amor tinha a uma escrava qualquer que já foi esquecida?

Vegeta encheu-se de um profundo e obscuro ódio do filhote sayajin, das palavras por ele proferidas, por toda a frase, por tudo que sentia que rasgava, estava no seu limite com Tarble, e Kami sabe que ele se esforçou para engolir aquilo, mas sem poder mais conter-se o rei sayajin erguera a mão e com grande força descera ela acertando o rosto do filhote sayajin a ponto de derrubar Tarble da banqueta direto para o chão com um baque. O filhote sentira a dor e levou a ponta dos dedos a boca ao sentir imediatamente o gosto do sangue. Movido por puro ímpeto destrutivo, Vegeta puxara Tarble pelo colarinho do traje, e os olhos recaíram sobre o colar no pescoço dele, o mesmo que ele havia presenteado Mika vários anos antes e ele levou a outra mão até a peça a arrancando do pescoço do filhote sayajin enquanto proferia:

—Você não sabe de nada! É apenas uma droga de filhote, um lembrete maldito todos os dias na minha vida de que ela se foi, da minha ruina e fraqueza pra com ela, você e o maldito filhote que nasceu a arrancando de mim.

Tarble, diferente da costumeira passividade que Vegeta conhecera, estava feral, estava arfante e lutava com unhas e dentes para livrar-se do pai, e mais do que isso, para recuperar o que era de sua mãe. A cauda apertara o pulso de Vegeta e o rei vira os caninos dele aflorados, uma amostra do sangue guerreiro que finalmente perante ele aflorava-se, no meio da dor e do ódio e ele sentia os arranhões vindos de Tarble que debatia-se com certa força que surpreendeu de certo modo Vegeta, e Tarble só parou quando arrancou o cordão do pai e com isso despencara no chão em meio ao choro de raiva, rosnou baixo, febril, sangrando e machucado.

O coração completamente ferido e carregado de raiva fizera Tarble gritar em resposta:

—Então se livra de mim como fez com ela...é assim que faz, não é? Se livra das coisas que te aborrecem, apaga simplesmente elas da sua droga de vida porque no fim não é nada.

Vegeta o olhou com um misto de culpa e raiva por tudo, estava mais infeliz do que nunca e com isso deu alguns passos até o piano e arrancando o papel de partitura do mesmo ele amassou na mão e deixou o mesmo incendiar-se com a energia por ele gerada bem diante dos olhos sofríveis de Tarble.

—Tem toda razão, filhote. Está na hora que você entender que ela se foi de uma vez e que tudo mudou, que não tem relevância, que não é nada pra mim além de uma lembrança que machuca.

Os olhos abriram-se em espanto com aquela severidade e escuridão demostrada pelo pai. Tarble não acreditavam no que estava acontecendo diante dos seus olhos...era a lembrança dela e ele simplesmente a destruiu! Ele sentia o ódio destilar-se por todo o seu corpo de uma forma tão perturbadora que ele se ergueu do chão e gritou:

—Eu te odeio! Te odeio tanto! Você não merecia que ela te amasse.

—Chega! Isso acaba aqui – bradou, aquilo foi a gota. Maldito garoto, falou mais do que devia, mexeu ainda mais em feridas a muito passadas, mexeu com o ego do rei.

Vegeta segurou com força Tarble pelo pulso e deu um grito em ordem chamando pelo chefe da guarda.

—Meu rei? – questionou apresentando-se o sayajin se curvado

—Conseguiu seu desejo, se uma ao expurgo que é sua maldita irmã! – falou olhando para Tarble que estava assustado e carregado de ódio - mande-o imediatamente para o mais longe que puder de Sadala, deixarei ordens com o responsável – ordenou o monarca e Tarble entra em choque, ele realmente estava se livrando dele daquela forma? Então antes de solta-lo em mãos do sayajin da guarda o rei completou – talvez você morra, ou talvez vire um sayajin que preste frente a força de guerra, ou se perca de vez e jamais volte a me assombrar.

Dando as costas ao guarda e ao filhote, sem carregar remorso algum, Vegeta ouvia os gritos de Tarble sumir aos poucos e então trancou-se em seu escritório fazendo uma chamada ao responsável pela central de missões. Explicou o que queria e o que precisava: despachar o filhote sem qualquer identificação, rastreio ou forma de ser achado por qualquer outro que não fosse ele ou autorizado por ele, a colônia deveria ser a mais longínqua e pouco favorecida da qual houve o menor numero de visitas oficiais possível, mas pensando em Mika ele pedira uma colônia mais pacifica e mandou que fosse enviado um tutor ao lado do filhote sayajin e esse se incumbiria da formação de Tarble e da vida do filhote.

(...)

Os olhos do general Rice alcançaram a pequena família que estava ali no cortejo e que tinham agora sua atenção, ele via sua filha Gine usando que estava junto do companheiro e dos dois filhotes e ele notara o mais novo que estava nos braços dela e Rice sorriu momentaneamente vendo que esse tinha muito do sangue do pai, de Konattsu... Então olhou para o pequeno e sério Raditz que tentava portar-se como o pai, imitando-o a risca em um protocolo oficial, parecia um pequeno pedaço de guerreiro e o coração do general aqueceu-se minimamente vendo o quão parecido consigo o filhote era, realmente parecia até uma piada do destino, porem o general perdeu-se em negritude lembrando-se do filhote morto de Shonnu, esse, diferente do pequeno Vegeta II era mais parecido com ele, embora não tanto quanto Raditz. Na visão de Rice, era injusto a filha ter morrido como morreu e mais ainda, carregar tanto desprezo ofertado pelo rei sayajin. Ele estava tão torpe pela dor, que a raiva que sentia de Vegeta nem chegava perto naquele instante. Naquele momento ele só tinha o seu neto, o príncipe Vegeta, pra dar continuidade a sua linhagem, estava desgostoso com isso diante dos fatos ele tinha que reconsiderar várias coisas, antigos preceitos...

Suspirou ao ver finalmente os proclames finais de despedida a rainha sayajin e para ele era mais que enterrar sua filha, era estar enterrando junto um pedacinho de Chery junto.

...

Linus recebeu aquela notícia muito bem novamente, ele só tinha motivos para se alegrar. Logo partiria daquele planeta e todos aqueles malditos membros da família real caiam um a um...era como uma maldição sobre o trono de Sadala, uma paga pelas atrocidades por eles praticadas e ele achava que não valia mais o esforço de fazer parte daquilo, talvez o melhor era levar o seu nome e legado pelas galáxias, os Briefs eram bons demais para aquilo. O que ele não sabia na verdade era que a pequena Bulma secretamente estava desenvolvendo todos os protótipos e projetos necessários da sua nova descoberta com a tal energia e levaria aquilo ao rei sayajin, ela ouvira as conversas de pai, ela leu alguns diários e tudo que ela buscava era o reconhecimento do seu legado novamente e ela tinha tanta fé.

Fé de que Tarble a ajudaria não só a ver o rei, como também a convence-lo.

...

O príncipe Vegeta ainda teve que aceitar muitas e muitas condolências após o selante do tumulo de sua mãe, desenvolvia um papel adulto demais para a sua idade ainda infantil e tudo que ele queria era voltar ao castelo e confrontar Tarble por tê-lo abandonado daquela forma. E assim que pode se livrar de tudo aquilo, o pequeno príncipe fora direto para a residência real, mais precisamente ao quarto do irmão e assim que entra com toda a sua aspereza, rudez e frustração ele topa apenas o quarto ajeitadamente vazio, ele caminha pelo espaço polidamente limpo que tinha tudo impecavelmente no lugar. Os livros de Tarble arrumados, o material de estudo e as vestes... Nada fora de lugar como quando algo era perfeito demais. Irritado ele virou-se saindo dali, tinha apenas uma coisa em mente: achar o pirralho.

A sua busca tornou-se cada vez mais irritante a cada novo lugar que ele procurava o irmão e não o achava, para cada tentativa de rastrear o scouter de Tarble e esse desse sem conexão e ele pensava que o irmão o desabilitou, pois não o atendia ou marcava o ponto de localização. Irritado já a certa altura, ele passou a questionar os servos, os guardas a todo mundo pelo seu irmão e chegara a uma única conclusão: ou estavam mentindo ou realmente não sabiam e diante desses fatos ele decidira já tarde próximo ao jantar buscar a informação direto na fonte, seu pai.

—Onde enfiou o inútil do Tarble? Está o punindo? – rosnou com certa raiva e arrogância mesmo muito pequeno.

O rei que estava em seu escritório, nem se deu ao trabalho de desviar o olhar do que fazia, apenas o respondeu:

—De certo modo é uma punição.

—O que ele fez agora? Onde está?

Vegeta repousou os papeis e olhou para Vegeta de forma séria e falou:

—Onde ele está? Bem, a essa altura bem longe eu espero.

Os olhos de Vegeta II abriram-se em espanto e confusão.

—Como assim longe? O que fez com ele? – bradou o príncipe de repente tentando situar-se.

—Estava tendo problemas demais com Tarble, por isso decidi... Eu o mandei para uma das colônias, uma bem longe de Sadala.

—porque fez isso? – Vegeta II alterou-se, já tinha raiva do pai pelo que fez a Shonnu e agora aquilo? Ele sentiu como se ele que estivesse sendo punido, não restava mais ninguém para ele.... Definitivamente estava sozinho. — Livrou-se dele como a filhote de Mika?

—Não interessa o porquê – irritou-se com o retorno do assunto - eu sou o rei e determinei assim. Depois você nunca o teve antes, pra que isso agora?

—A culpa de tudo isso é sua! Eu não pedi uma droga de irmão, eu não pedi laços... Você me empurrou pra tudo isso, você me deixou ser fraco, você me deu elos e agora os arranca um a um de mim, no fundo me odeia como odiou a minha mãe! – descarregou o filhote sem perceber como aquilo fluía de si junto com os olhos que enchiam-se de lágrimas e como ele odiava chorar.

O rei o olhou sentindo a angustia do filhote, sentindo o caos que tudo aquilo virara e tudo caia sobre seus ombros de uma vez só, mas ele não queria, não aceitava e não carregaria algo como aquilo porque carregava seus próprios demônios e seu inferno era vivido vivo dia após dia.

—Não seja petulante! Não mandei criar laços, esse é o preço da sua fraqueza. Agora dá o fora da minha sala e vai fazer algo que preste. Estou esperando o general e não tenho tempo para os seus chiliques.

O rosnado hostil de Vegeta II era notório, e ele deu as costas ao pai e saiu batendo com extrema força a porta, caminhando pelo corredor ele pensava que aquilo não podia ser real, era um pesadelo. Ele odiava tanto seu pai que nem podia mensurar, mas não daria o braço a torcer, não. Ele iria achar o irmão por seus próprios meios, se ele estava em uma das colônias era fácil, afinal quantas colônias sayajins existiam?

...

Rice havia pedido um breve espaço na agenda de Vegeta junto a Konattsu naquela manhã, o colega de longa data que serviram juntos tentou de várias formas convence-lo ao contrário, mas Rice estava irredutível quando aquilo e Konattsu sabia que abalaria muito a estrutura do poder de Sadala e mesmo não concordando marcou o espeço de encontro entre o rei e o general naquela noite.

Assim que Rice entrou em seu escritório, Vegeta pode ver a face nada amigável do sayajin, mas estava pronto para o que ele imaginava ser uma longa e intragável conversa carregada de reclamações sobre Shonnu que ele ouviria e depois resolveria, então de fato ele não se importava muito.

O general sentou-se frente ao rei, e sem comprimentos, conversas anteriores ou qualquer protocolo ele fora direto ao assunto porque não queria mais perder o seu tempo.

— Alteza, eu suportei muito de você nesses últimos anos, tudo por seu pai. Ele era um bom rei, ele era adorado por seu povo e era sensato, cumpria as leis mesmo que fossem contra ele, mas você não passa de um fedelho arrogante desrespeitoso com um enorme poder. Eu poderia servir a minha vida toda a Sabze com a mesma lealdade e devoção, mas não sirvo mais um dia a sua coroa – falou tirando de si o emblema de general de sua armadura o colocando na mesa frente a Vegeta que o olhava incrédulo agora, não espera por aquilo.

Era uma ruptura significativa demais pelo que ela representava, ainda sabendo que a linhagem do general andava bem próxima das linhas reais sendo arvore secundária, tal como fora a mãe de Shonnu. Tentado reverter aquilo ele falou:

—Você não conhecia sua filha.

—Eu a amava, e isso bastava pra mim. Não se trata só dos princípios dela, seu pai enxergou o valor dela, mas você não. Isso é mais que pessoal, Vegeta, se trata de honra e leis e você não é digno – concluiu calmo, frio e firme. Completamente absoluto de tudo o sayajin levantando-se a fim de sair.

—Eu posso mandar te prender por insubordinação, general. Ou alta traição – Vegeta rosnou perigosamente enquanto segurava a insígnia.

—Pode até me matar alteza, eu não tenho mais nada que me prenda nessa vida, os deuses já arrancaram de mim, na verdade, me faria um imenso favor. – respondeu ele de forma prepotente e deixou Vegeta completamente de mãos atadas.

O que aconteceria com o exercito sayajin depois de três baques seguidos e fortes como aquele? Tempos negros aproximavam-se do império e pela primeira vez Vegeta deu-se conta que tudo estava prestes a ruir e ele não fazia ideia absoluta de como era pesada e cruel a coroa que havia sido colocada em sua cabeça.

No entanto, ao nascer do sol do seguinte dia quando os comunicados oficiais da saída e entrega do general Rice fora pulicada e divulgada, houve um grande volume de devolução de cargos e patentes. Isso tudo porque os sayajins entenderam que não era um simples luto, era um ato de revolta e honra praticado pelo fiel general de Sabze.

Um poder sem Sabze, sem Shonnu e sem Rice. Uma frente de comando que já não existia mais em Sadala, com a incapacidade de se ter a frente um pulso que além de domínio, força e moral, tinha de ter o respeito e convicção das tropas, um nome capaz de resguardar a lealdade de homens simples, mas também de sayajins importantes e imponentes diante de tudo. E com aquilo, as entregas e as baixas desesperadamente altas, Sadala era vulnerável em suas terras, colônias e domínios.

Precisavam mais do que nunca de um líder forte e imponente, mas o rei ainda não tinha essa imagem que exalava confiança, pelo menos não ainda... 


	32. A ferro e fogo

Para o rei Vegeta, fora uma longa e cansativa trajetória naquela semana a fim de organizar as coisas, muitos estilhaços, revoltas, postos vazios e chefes temporários e o reflexo disso estava em todo o seu cansaço e irritação, o caso da traição de Shonnu fora apurado totalmente em segredo e quando finalmente todas as respostas e provas estavam firmadas a hora de finalmente arregaçar as mangas havia chego. Então naquela tarde, o rei mandou reunir sua nova guarda real, essa formada inteiramente por membros que eram restritamente leais a si e a coroa sayajin, homens do exercito que tinham agora a confiança do rei selecionados a dedo. Uma única ordem fora dada aqueles homens: trazer diante do trono e do rei um sayajin específico.

Nappa ao receber a sumária convocação de Vegeta ficou altamente eufórico, afinal com a saída do general, que se dera a uma semana sayajin, o posto estava em aberto e claro com o seu histórico e currículo, era mais que óbvio que ele seria o novo general das forças de defesa de Sadala. teria finalmente seu valor reconhecido pelo estúpido rei sayajin. Guiado pela alta guarda real, o sayajin sentia-se importante, imponente. poderia até ver em si a insígnia de general máximo e o reluzente uniforme vermelho e dourado. Assim que entrou na sala do trono ele vira o rei Vegeta com a sua imponência antes não tão notada por Nappa, ele parecia mais cansado, mais velho até em pensar do fedelho arrogante que ele convivera tanto tempo em proteção e assessoria. ao lado do trono imponente da casa real, havia o trono destinado a rainha sayajin, mas esse agora era ocupado por um garotinho marrento de fisionomia bem parecida ao pai e não parecia tão satisfeito em estar ali, talvez entediado com as normas reis se adequando a protocolos que fora obrigado a ser introduzido cedo demais. e se por um lado o rei estava fadigado, do outro, o príncipe Vegeta estava frustrado. sem contato com o irmão, sem resposta, conciliando uma rotina esmagadora de estudos e aprendizado como herdeiro ao trono, respondendo por coisas que só deveria o fazer um tanto mais velho, mas a situação o obrigara a tal.

Como ato padrão, Nappa levara com extremo orgulho o braço ao peito ajoelhando-se formalmente como se fosse um cavaleiro e disse:

—Vida longa ao rei!

os lábios do Rei Vegeta curvaram-se em um sombrio sorriso e ele murmurou:

—Interessante, bem conveniente.

—Sua alteza? – questionou o sayajin ajoelhado no mesmo instante que aquilo chamara a atenção do príncipe Vegeta que se ajeitou melhor no trono assumindo uma postura diferente.

diante do rei havia o conselho principal sayajin com os ministros por Vegeta escolhidos, seu conselheiro, o ancião e os guardas da elite. diante da questão do sayajin, um passo a frente fora dado por Konattsu que com as mãos alinhadas as costas em uma postura rígida, inquiriu:

—Comandante, o rei deseja fazer algumas perguntas, está disposto a cooperar apenas com a verdade?

Franzindo o cenho ligeiramente intrigado, o sayajin respondeu:

—Sim, majestade! vivo para servi-lo, afinal.

O rei Vegeta erguera-se do trono e deu alguns passos descendo os degraus ficando no mesmo plano que se encontravam todos, incluindo Nappa.

—Pois bem, você envenenou o rei sayajin com kituro na expectativa de se beneficiar com a sua morte? – questionou Konattsu de forma séria olhando-o

Nappa engoliu em seco, como ele sabia daquilo? Não era possível! só ele e Shonnu sabia. os olhos vacilaram perante os membros do conselho e os ministros, estava nervoso e acuado e mesmo diante do juramento restava apenas uma coisa a ser feita: mentir! e faze-lo a fim de se proteger.

—Não, majestade! jamais cometeria tal ato contra a coroa, seria...Alta traição.

—Tem certeza comandante? mentir a um soberano também é um ato grave – Konattsu esboçara um mínimo sorriso diante de traidor.

—Tenho absoluta. minha vida sempre fora dedicada a servir a coroa sayajin, sempre fui leal e ela.

—Até demais! – respondeu seco o rei Vegeta pronunciando-se pela primeira vez ao mesmo tempo que jogara diante de Nappa um dos frascos com o resido do veneno.

—Tinha suas digitais, contem resido ainda e o veneno foi entregue por um servo alertando sobre você – mentiu Konattsu para proteger Tarble – tudo fora confessado.

Nappa estava branco e suava desesperadamente, Ele tremia diante da culpa evidenciada a medida que Konattsu continuava a citar os fatos diante do conselho sayajin e do ancião guardião das leis, olhava para os sayajins encontrando algumas faces estarrecidas com o ato, outras que o julgavam já, outros que tinham desprezo expresso.

—Coloque-se pé! – ordenou o rei dos sayajins quebrando o surto de Nappa que se assustou ciente do que estava preste a enfrentar, talvez tortura, talvez algo muito pior...

mas antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de resguardar-se, ou ponderar, ou até mesmo terminar de erguer-se completamente, ele sentiu o braço do monarca o transpassar na altura do peito. ele esgarçou em um barulho seco com os olhos vidrados em Vegeta.

— Sinta a dor queimar seu corpo, seus pulmões esvaziarem-se lentamente, seu cérebro processando a ferida em desespero... lento e doloroso — ele movera a mão sutilmente fazendo o sayajin forçar a puxada do ar que parecia não vir, mais o fizera começar a engasgar com o próprio sangue — Que sirva para todos, que não aceitarei insubordinação e nem traição de nenhum tipo em meu reino. Sejam fortes e serão recompensados, me traiam e terei o prazer em tirar as suas vidas – declarou o monarca e tirando o braço do peito de Nappa ele continuou – limpem meu chão dessa porcaria de sangue e arrastem esse lixo para morrer no pátio aberto, pra quem quiser ver!

Vegeta II olhava aquilo tentando absorver o que o pai acabara de fazer. depois de uma conturbada semana essa cheia de chatices, o jovem príncipe ainda processava aquilo tudo, a traição a tentativa de matarem o rei, e agora a ação implacável e fria de seu pai o fazia sentir um estranho êxtase e frenesi, absorvia uma certa admiração que refletia as palavras do avô e da mãe: poder. ainda jovem demais para entender que aquele era o estopim do inicio do reinado do seu pai, o reinado de Vegeta.

...

A continuação daquilo fora obvia: traição era paga com a vida. recondicionando tudo trouxera a tona novamente as torturas e com isso a fogo e ferro o rei sayajin colocava ordem em seu domínio deixando claro a que veio e quem mandava e aquilo estava sendo espelhado no príncipe Vegeta que tivera a atenção totalmente tirada da busca ao irmão e colocada em algo significativo uma vez que tivera do pai a permissão de agir nas execuções e torturas. a resposta era clara: finalmente Sadala tinha novamente um rei e uma frente forte e confiável de comando.

Diante do pai, Vegeta II insistia naquilo que a alguns dias ponderava imensamente. sentando a sua mesa, o rei deixou alguns papeis de lado fitando seu pequeno filhote insistente e tão arrogante quanto si mesmo.

— Me deixar ter uma tropa e sair em missão é a coisa mais lógica e sensata a se fazer!

—Já falamos sobre isso, e depois um filhote me falando de sensatez? é risco demais te soltar no espaço anda mais com tão pouca idade.

—Eu quero correr esse risco! na verdade preciso. em nome da minha raça, do meu legado. Sou mais forte que minha mãe e estou no mesmo nível que os mais renomados guerreiros de elite, eu mereço esse direito. Além do mais precisa de alguém frente as tropas - ele realmente parecia determinando e com aquilo, o rei dera um longo suspiro pesaroso ponderando.

—é um filhote, ninguém o seguiria.

—Eu não quero que me sigam, apenas que saibam do meu poder e o temam. Quero que me respeitem!

—Pois bem, monte a tal tropa e vamos ver, talvez começando com missões mais simplistas e batedora.

o desenho do sorriso nos lábios pequenos fora marcante e mesmo diante dos trejeitos praticamente todos herdados de si, o rei notava que sempre o sorriso genuíno do pequeno Vegeta lembrava da mãe, na verdade havia pouquíssimas coisas que esse herdara de Mika realmente, o nariz, a cor negra dos cabelos e um inegável senso de justiça própria que beirava o irritante as vezes, porque o que era certo para ele nem sempre era o certo a tudo.

(...)

Ele estava um tanto ansioso com o encontro que estava por vir naquela manhã. a agenda havia sido mudada pouco depois do anoitecer do dia anterior e a convocação surpreendeu Konattsu que via com certa desconfiança, afinal, Vegeta andava um tanto indecifrável nos últimos dois meses e embora estivesse fazendo um trabalho excepcional, a presença solicitada era discutível dado o tenso passado entre eles. fora que, Vegeta havia pedido todo o histórico de Bardock, cada analise técnica, cada entrada e registro dele no reino de Sadala e isso preocupava Konattsu, estaria o rei procurando motivos contra seu filho?

ele respirou profundamente quando Bardock chegara ao corredor de acesso a sala do trono, o filhote havia vindo preparado a uma convocação direta e havia grandes sacrifícios para isso já que eles praticamente não ficavam próximos desde que Mika perdera o filho, da qual Bardock sabia se tratar do príncipe Vegeta. a ultima vez que haviam realmente se cruzado fora no sepultamento da sayajin, mas não trocaram uma única palavra e desde então a relação deles era puramente de um súdito comum e um rei, sem intimidade, sem amizade, sem ligações externas.

—Bem na hora! – disse Konattsu recebendo-o.

—Sabe do que se trata, e porque tão em cima da hora? – questionou o pai de Raditz.

—Não sei! Vegeta não tem andado no melhor humor e suas ações ultimamente são muito contraditórias. ele trocou todas as chefias e mudou quase todo o corpo dos ministros. Ele te analisou por completo.

—Uma promoção? – questionou Bardock surpreso, não seria tão ruim subir um pouco de patente afinal.

—Talvez, eu prefiro acreditar que sim. do contrário... – hesitou.

—Comovente sua preocupação – sorriu Bardock dando dois tapinhas nas costas do pai.

—Isso é sério! – falou um tanto nervoso e ansioso.

—Sinceramente? duvido muito, eu respondo a um conselho militar, estamos sem chefe e tá uma zona tudo aquilo, até grande parte das missões foram suspensas.

—Bom, pegar uma das chefias de sessão seria bom – disse Konattsu tentando aliviar-se.

—Uma chefia de sessão seria noites inteiras sem dormir direito com serviço burocrático até o pescoço, eu sei, a Gine esta exatamente assim!

Konattsu sorriu e então foi a frente entrando a sala do trono para anunciar perante o rei a chegada de Bardock ali.

Curvando-se formalmente perante o rei, ele mantivera o protocolo e tentava enxergar o monarca como ele deveria ser: o rei, porque se levasse ao pessoal na verdade nem teria respondido aquela convocação.

—Em que posso servi-lo, meu rei?

Vegeta ajeitou-se no trono e vira os olhos de Bardock vacilarem dos seus para os do seu filhote, o príncipe, que estava sentado no trono ao lado.

— Já faz muito tempo, velho amigo. – disse com certa malicia da qual Bardock não gostara do tom.

— Muito, meu rei. mas não o bastante.

Vegeta sorriu com aquilo, Bardock mantivera a mesma essência de sempre, a mesma inconveniência e pessoalidade de quem demostrava sempre do que gostava e do que não gostava. poderia se aborrecer, poderia ser algo ruim, mas não era pelo simples fato de que se conheciam talvez bem demais e passaram coisas demais juntos, e ver a transparência dele deixava as coisas a luz sempre, nada de jogos as cegas.

—Bom, está aqui porque tirei esses dias pensando, analisando o meu cenário e minhas peças disponíveis nesse tabuleiro. diante disso e pelos velhos tempos quero lhe oferecer algo único.

Aquela oferta acendeu um alerta na cabeça de Bardock, misturando a incerteza com a curiosidade, nem sempre algo vindo de Vegeta era tão bom, mas ainda assim demonstrou estar dando total atenção, talvez realmente fosse uma proposta de promoção, talvez com sorte ele pegaria a chefia de uma sessão.

—Eu tenho um posto vago da qual tive muito problema para considerar alguém digno para ocupa-lo, mas agora... será meu novo general.

Aquela oferta surpreendera não somente Bardock, como também Konattsu embora que para cada um deles tivesse um peso diferente. o pai de Raditz fora pego completamente de surpresa com tal oferta aquela altura do campeonato, Sadala estava uma zona e tudo que estava atrelado ao cargo era uma responsabilidade grande demais jamais almejada pelo sayajin, embora visasse sim crescer em sua carreira ele não tinha ambição alguma no comando máximo e tudo que ele arrastava junto, fora que, na mente dele havia sayajins mais qualificados para aquele cargo do que ele.

mas a surpresa não estendera somente a Bardock, o príncipe também se surpreendera, não que conhecesse Bardock a fundo, para ele, o sayajin não passava de mais um embora um guerreiro de alta elite. Konattsu só pensava no tamanho da honra que fora cedida a sua linhagem, do quão longe seu filhote fora, aquilo era mais que um presente, colocaria o nome dele no hall sayajin, mas toda aquela alegria e honra de Konattsu fora quebrado pela voz de Bardock:

—Eu agradeço, meu rei, mas o recuso – falou seguro. Konattsu ficou em choque com a recusa do filho, mas Vegeta parecia já saber a resposta do ex amigo.

Levantando-se do trono, o rei sayajin desceu os degraus ficando frente a frente a Bardock o encarando, deixou um sorriso formar em seus lábios com certo desdém e falou:

—Você não entendeu sayajin, o cargo é seu! eu já decidi por isso, você o aceitando ou não.

Aquilo realmente surpreendeu Bardock, não pela insistência, mais pela forma colocada. tinha medo do que vinha a seguir, mas ainda assim pronunciou-se.

—Como assim, meu? ninguém pode ser um general por determinação, tem que ser lealdade cega ao rei e eu sinceramente não tenho isso para com você, já tive, hoje não.

o sorriso de Vegeta aumentara, conhecia muito bem mesmo o seu velho amigo o que era bom! se faltava confiança de Bardock para com Vegeta, no caminho reverso ele sobrava pois Vegeta tinha a motivação certa para garantir a lealdade cega dele.

—Joga um jogo perigoso ao falar dessa forma com o seu rei. Eu discordo quanto a não ser general por determinação, as vezes precisamos ser mais... enérgico. – O sorriso malicioso dele preocupava mesmo, Bardock — Eu vou deixar as coisas mais as claras para você e depois voltamos ao ponto chave. Sua companheira tem uma grave transgressão na ficha dela, mas além de disso ela tem uma marcação significativa, uma traição a coroa sayajin perdoada com condições especificas determinadas por meu pai, rei Sabze. Ela é obrigada por lei a servir o rei, ou seja: eu. alias, não somente ela como toda a linhagem dela provinda. Gine é guerreira, não é Konattsu?

—é sim, meu rei. – Anuiu o sayajin preocupado com o rumo da conversa.

—Bom, podemos providenciar uma colônia executora para ela, para tranca-la para servir o império, ou coloca-la imediatamente em uma frente de defesa no planeta colônia Helicon, estamos com grande desfalque lá, não é mesmo.

Vegeta vira Bardock cerrar os punhos com força franzindo o cenho e nesse momento sua face mudara para uma mais rígida, mais fria e sem empatia.

—Antes mesmo que você conseguisse alcança-la poderia perde-la, seria uma lastima, não acha? deixa-la tão... desprotegida?

—Está mesmo disposto a levar essa merda a diante? – Bardock perguntou irritado e um tanto ameaçador.

—Estou! e para focar ainda mais em sua lealdade, o príncipe convocará seu filhote em sua na nova esquadra e caso você descumpra algo é só mandar matar toda a sua família, todos separados, seria horrível escolher do que abrir mão, não é mesmo? Se não me é leal então aprenderá a me temer, velho amigo.

Mesmo confuso com o desenrolar daquilo, o príncipe Vegeta olhava com certo ardor como seu pai conduzia os termos, nunca era uma negociação ele já entrava com todo o necessário para vencer. não havia meios termos. apenas a vontade do rei prevalecia e aquilo enchia o peito do pequeno sayajin enegrecendo-o intensamente. aquilo, aquela ação era calculista, era planejada e sem brechas, tal como Sabze ou Shonnu... não... era mais cruel, porque era provocador, era acuador e humilhante e provava por definitivo para Vegeta II o que sua mãe Shonnu sempre falava, o poder pela força, pelo medo; um rei forte com herdeiros fortes e nada estava acima deles. porem de todo lado bom havia o lado trágico, ter que carregar o fardo morto que era Raditz já que o fedelho não passava de um terceira-classe idiota, talvez um segunda-classe já, um peso que Vegeta II mataria sem hesitar não se importando em absolutamente nada o passado que tiveram juntos, afinal, ele não tinha amigos.

Bardock olhara com ódio para Vegeta por mais uma vez aquela droga de família ameaçar a sua, mas dessa vez ele não estava de mãos atadas como antes, não... pelo menos dessa vez ele tinha o poder de protege-los e o faria mesmo com um custo de certo modo alto demais.

—Como desejar, alteza – anuiu Bardock cedendo-se a vontade do rei sayajin. a mente pensava não no lado ruim de tudo aquilo, mas no bom, porque agora ele teria livre acesso a tudo, desde a central de missões ao espaço aéreo, ele poderia colocar quem ele quisesse e tirar quem ele quisesse do planeta e das colônias sayajins, e por hora aquilo bastava. Tinha a família de Linus para proteger juntamente a sua e ter esse cargo facilitaria a fuga dos Briefs e até de sua própria família caso precisasse.

—Excelente, tenho grandes planos, general – disse o rei e acenando com a cabeça, Konattsu pegara de seu adjunto de dentro de uma pequena caixa a insígnia de General máximo e com certo orgulho ele colocara essa no peito do filho travada junto a armadura.

—Meus parabéns, general – falou com orgulho do filho, mesmo que esse não parecesse tão feliz.

...

Os pequenos e zangados olhos do príncipe herdeiro ainda fagulhavam irritados diante do que ocorrera e da simplória resposta vinda de seu pai, e insistentemente ele questionou.

—Eu preciso conhecer suas motivações, para formar as minhas próprias! – disse Vegeta II zangado e um tanto arrogante. — Eu sei que existe mais sayajins aptos a ser general do nosso exército, mais poderosos e competentes. Então porque um simples comandante?

o rei olhou rapidamente ao seu conselheiro e então desviou o olhar para o seu filhote e finalmente o respondeu:

—Poder não significa astúcia e resposta rápida, competência inflada de currículo não é experiencia em batalha direta. e principalmente, um general precisa ter a mesma linha de ação do seu líder. estive lado a lado dele mais tempo que imagina, temos reflexos parecidos. além do mais não se deixe enganar por uma patente, Bardock está no caminho da excelência, quase no topo da elite guerreira. ele é muito bem visto em todas as classes, desde soldados rasos até os guerreiros de alto escalão, vem de uma linhagem de prestigio que já está servindo ao trono a quatro gerações. ele tem todo o necessário em formação, experiencia e lealdade. ele é um dos comandantes mais condecorados nos últimos dois anos detendo varias honrarias, fora dele que partiu alguns dos protocolos mais usados em tropas de colônia. mais o ponto ainda mais decisivo é que ele é vinculado a filha mais nova do ex general o que trás a posição atual dele para um prestigio absoluto.

Vegeta II ouvira aquilo tudo analisando, porem na ultima frase ele parou, ele absorveu muito rápido e imediatamente indagou:

—Espera, tá me dizendo que a mãe do fracote do Raditz era a irmã da mamãe?

o rei Vegeta franziu o cenho com o questionamento do garoto, na verdade absolutamente nunca havia pensado exatamente naquilo, naquela ligação que ambas as famílias detinham até ser questionado por seu filho.

—Sim, ela é irmã de Shonnu, ela é a filha mais nova do seu avô Rice.

Konattsu tentava conter o sorriso diante do embaraço do rei e dos questionamentos do filhote, ciente que não, na verdade não havia laço algum que unia as famílias pois diferente do que se sabia, Vegeta II não era filho legítimo de Shonnu.

—Tá me dizendo que aquele fracote tem o mesmo sangue que eu? – Vegeta II praticamente berrava irritado com a aquela possibilidade, uma droga de laço sanguíneo.

—Bom, em tese sim, mas Gine não pertence a linhagem do seu avo mais...— Vegeta falava enquanto massageava a têmpora.

—Então deixa eu ver se eu entendi, a irmã traidora que foi perdoada é mãe do inútil que eu vou ter que arrastar e só agora eu descubro que tem o meu sangue? Eu não quero ter uma traidora na minha linhagem!

—Chega! Você é da linhagem real, não tem ninguém mais, tá bom assim? – Vegeta fala irritado – Esquece tudo isso, ela não é traidora ela teve o perdão real. agora vai terminar de montar a droga da sua tropa antes que eu me arrependa!

(...)

Um dia absolutamente cheio, foi o que Bardock tivera. dentre novos trajes, credenciais e todo o processo absolutamente burocrático, ele se viu dentro de um escritório que parecia uma completa loucura, tinha tanto, mais tanto trabalho acumulado, enfurnado. tanto arquivo, pasta... naquele instante seu ódio atingira níveis estratosféricos.

Por onde começar?

sinceramente, ele não fazia ideia, mas numa rápida analise da situação, nada melhor como reuniões, apresentação e delegar funções, afinal, ele precisava reorganizar o trabalho novamente.

Uma publicação extraoficial buscando uma única coisa: novos recrutas. a oportunidade fora aberta a todas as classes incluindo soldados que serviam apenas em terra, ele precisava remanejar e reorganizar e essa era a lei do momento.

Fora no meio do jantar que ele havia chego aquele dia, algo que surpreendera Gine, principalmente por ver o companheiro trajando a imponente armadura vermelho e dourado.

—Nossa! e eu preocupada com a sua reunião com Vegeta – ela sorriu o vendo com uma face de zanga.

—Nenhuma palavra sobre isso! – disse impaciente deixando sobre uma mesinha varias pastas pesadas se juntando a família na mesa de jantar.

...

Já era tarde da noite quando Gine aninhou-se sobre o peito nu de Bardock, suas caudas enroscaram-se uma na outra enquanto ela deslizara a ponta do dedo indicador delicadamente sobre as saliências dos gomos abdominais do marido depois de fazerem amor. Até aquele momento Bardock não havia falado ou explicado as suas razões para aceitar um cargo que Gine sabia que ele nunca ambicionara.

—Então... general? – ela o questionou iniciando a conversa de forma sutil.

—Bom, foi uma oferta e tanto oferecida por Vegeta.

—Achei que não quisesse esse tipo de responsabilidade para si.

—Ele fez uma oferta irrecusável, depois está atrelada a vantagens extras – disse o sayajin acariciando os cabelos de Gine e essa virou sutilmente a cabeça e o olhou nos olhos, beijou lentamente seus lábios e tornou a repousar a cabeça.

—É muito trabalho. tudo está uma bagunça. – Gine sussurrou – eu mesmo estou tendo muito trabalho. acho que sua paz acabou.

ele sorriu sutilmente e mantendo os olhos fechados ele a respondeu:

—Faz parte do pacote, infelizmente. enquanto tiver você ao meu lado, eu sou conta do resto.

Ela sorriu sentindo a delicia do carinho dele em sua nuca com o correr dos dedos acariciando.

—Olha a loucura, é meu chefe agora! será a você que levarei minhas queixas? posso mudar tanta coisa.

—Só me prometa uma coisa. não me enlouqueça – ele sentiu o beliscão e gargalhou e a irou sobre o seu corpo a deixando abaixo de si e a beijou em meio a zanga dela. — Será longas horas de trabalho para você, capitã. muitas delas...

(...)

Não havia nenhuma mentira quanto as ponderações do casal ante ao novo cargo de Bardock, o sayajin saia muito cedo e voltava muito tarde o que arrastava o casal a uma complicada fase: a de adaptar o casamento as patentes e os problemas do trabalho, coisa que a principio tornava-se complicada; fora o fato de Bardock tê-la escondido a motivação principal para aceitar aquilo as vezes soava egoísta para a sayajin. Com um árduo e dedicado trabalho constante, Bardock estava conseguindo recuperar parte do prestigio do exercito sayajin, recuperando convicções antes perdidas, restaurando a confiança, mas em contra partida, suas discussões com Gine motivadas por divergências na forma de trabalhar eram cada vez maiores.

era próximo do horário do almoço quando Gine recebera a autorização para entrar na sala do general, ela trazia consigo algumas pastas relatórios sobre novas aplicações de ordens, reestruturação e novas apresentações dos cursos de aperfeiçoamento em pilotagem nas colônias sayajins, bom, ao menos naquelas que o sistema era considerado ainda precário demais.

—Pode deixar aí em cima – falou o sayajin sem tirar os olhos da tela do seu sistema. diante dele havia três pastas abertas da qual ele lidava simultaneamente.

—Eu modifiquei algumas entradas, inclui alguns orçamentos primários e – Gine começou falando à medida que colocava as mesas sobre a mesa dele como pedido.

—Isso está fora da sua orçada, capitã. pedi os relatórios e não dei autorização de mudança e nem recebi memorando para tal – ele respondeu um tanto rude, ainda sem levantar o olhar a ela.

—Exatamente por isso eu inclui os orçamentos primários, eu fiz todas as entradas necessárias para que você avaliasse sem usar de toda a burocracia, te da uma visão geral já sem passar pelo...

—Não! existe uma ordem para as coisas por uma razão. levar isso a diante é dar exclusividade; não é exclusiva, capitã! tem uma porção de chefes de sessão que tem avaliações, pedidos. existe uma cadeia por isso, quem avaliará as implementações será a equipe orçamentária. não está apta para isso!

os olhos dele encararam os dela quando ele finalmente a olhou a dando atenção e pode ver a face de zanga e indignação dela.

—Então o que espera que eu faça com isso? – falou impertinente.

—Refaça, como se deve de preferência.

—Tá brincando? você nem vai olhar?

—Capitã, acho que eu fui bastante claro quanto...

—Bardock!

—é tão complicado assim você fazer a droga do seu trabalho como eu preciso que faça?

Ela pegou abruptamente com extrema fúria as pastas de volta da mesa o virando as costas.

—Seu prazo ainda é o mesmo, preciso disso até o final da tarde, Gine.

—Capitã, não é assim? – ela respondeu seca e saiu batendo a porta com força.

Bardock deixara-se ceder na poltrona massageando a têmpora irritado com aquilo e talvez por isso ele odiava ainda mais aquela patente e aquele cargo. ou ele era chefe ou marido, os dois não cabia, mas quando ele separava era pior. a quem ele queria enganar? aquela droga de cargo estava arruinando sua união, mas ele sabia que uma hora Gine entenderia e se acalmaria, afinal quando ela assumira a patente de capitã ela também odiou o pai, ser general não era nada fácil.

Gine saíra a passos firmes e irritados da sala de Bardock, estava tão cega de ódio que pensou sinceramente em jogar todo o trabalho no lixo e deixa-lo suspende-la, talvez assim ele entendesse a importância da presença dela, talvez devesse na verdade trazer a revolta que sentia para cama, na verdade olhando assim era algo que ela realmente faria. resmungava palavrões quando esbarrara em Haku, esse estava na central auxiliando naquele momento de por ordem nas coisas do império sayajin.

—Se tivesse mais umas unidades de força eu até sentira dor – ele sorriu da cunhada e viu Gine bufar sendo segurada por ele para não ir direto ao chão, afinal era baixinha perto da parede que era o sayajin.

—Acredite, se eu tivesse essas unidades a mais eu quebrava o queixo do general e ia presa!

—Humm, péssimo momento! – ele falou gestual e ela sorriu dando um longo suspiro.

—Ele é um idiota!

—Eu já te disse isso várias vezes. O que foi agora?

—O de sempre, parece que... quer saber, só esquece. eu to cansada, perdi um tempo imenso, to frustrada e pela primeira vez na minha vida com um extinto assassino.

—Uau! isso sim me assustou. que tal um almoço? podemos falar bastante mal dele.

—Em segredo? acho que vou gostar disso – sorriu Gine – to morrendo de fome e depois eu ia chama-lo para almoçar.

—Sorte minha então – Haku piscou o olho charmosamente e estendeu o braço para a sayajin que cedeu aquilo e saíra andando junto do cunhado.

(...)

No planeta colônia de Kitanza, o pequeno sayajin deitou-se arfando de barriga para cima fitando o teto do domo. tivera um extremo treino de combate direto e sentia no corpo o efeito e as dores ainda, ele levou a mão ao pequeno cordão que carregava consigo e o apertou forte e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos trazendo a mente a lembrança de uma tarde que estava nos braços de Mika sentindo o afagar dos dedos dela em seus cabelos e rosto e a suavidade do beijo dela em sua testa. tudo tão sentido, tão vivido e ouvia o sussurro da voz dela:

_"—meu pequeno"_

Ele abriu os olhos, ofegante, sentindo as pequenas lagrimas escorrendo pela lateral do rosto e levantou-se.

—meu príncipe, seu tempo está contado para a próxima instrução – alertou seu tutor e em silencio Tarble retirara-se a um vestiário a fim de banhar-se e trocar-se e fora assim ao longo de todo o dia, como vinha sendo todos os dias e era assim que ele prendera-se: nos seus estudos e treinos, porque era tudo que o restara.

Já era um tanto tarde da noite quando ele saíra de seu quarto que ficava na residência real daquela colônia, e aquela em especial era uma das mais simples comparando-se a outras, justamente porque a colônia era muito pouco visitada por qualquer membro da monarquia sayajin.

o jovem príncipe pegou um grosso livro e desceu as escadas em silencio e então saiu para os jardins afastando-se um pouco e sentou encostado a uma grande arvore, ele acionara um pequeno dispositivo esférico e esse levitou pouco acima de sua cabeça acendendo uma luz suave que o permitia enxergar bem, ele abriu a pagina do livro que estava marcada e quando começara a ler ganhou a companhia de um garoto sayajin que era filho de um dos sayajins que serviam a unidade daquela cidade.

— Adivinha o que consegui fazer hoje? – perguntou o mesmo ao sentar-se ao lado de Tarble.

—Bom, eu não sei, mas aposto que foi melhor que o meu dia inteiro.

—Eu fiz minha primeira programação de micro circuitos! foi incrível.

—é mesmo? a que era aplicado? – perguntou Tarble interessado com uma sensação de nostalgia.

—Bom, eu quero fazer um sistema simplificado de painel de comunicação – disse o garoto recostando-se e entregando um fruto a Tarble que o recebera e mordera. – E você?

—Estou preso em leis diplomáticas e tratados fracassados, entrei no modulo dois de dorakeano. é uma língua estupida!

o garotinho suspirou.

—Bom, uma hora fica divertido! – sorriu – e então, conseguiu falar com seu irmão?

—Com ninguém. acho que eu deveria aceitar isso. não é uma punição, é uma rejeição afinal. que serventia eu tenho para a ilustríssima família real? me jogaram por aí para ser esquecido, não é?

os dois ficaram calados por um instante e então Tarble começou a ler novamente concentrando-se

(...)

Ele chegara mais uma vez tarde da noite em casa, subindo diretamente ao quarto ele notara a cama ainda feita e suspirou longamente, Gine deveria estar zangada mais uma vez e ele sabia. arrancou de si a armadura e a repousou sofre o sofá do quarto, abriu o traje superior enquanto caminhava para o quarto de Raditz e viu que o garoto dormia igual uma pedra, embolado entre os cobertores agarrado ao travesseiro, o mundo poderia cair, mas ele não acordaria. então foi até o quarto de Kakarotto e esse dormia aninhado a mãe encolhidinho, entre aberto sobre a mesinha lateral da cama ainda havia o livro de histórias que Gine provavelmente lera ao garoto e ele pegou o mesmo vendo o título: Missões galatianas. então sorriu lembrando-se de quantas vezes aquele livro fora lido por ele a Raditz que era fascinado pela aventura do pequeno Purple, um patrulheiro galáctico em suas missões desbravando novos mundos e protegendo raças.

Ele deslizou a mão sobre os cabelos de Gine querendo a despertar para que essa fosse para a cama do casal e atingindo seu objetivo, a sayajin abriu os olhos sonolenta e viu o marido parado ao lado da cama.

—Que horas são? – questionou.

—Tarde o bastante – ele respondeu e afastou-se ligeiramente a vendo ajeitar Kakarotto se levantando da cama, mas diferente do que pensou, Gine não fora de um todo receptiva a ele.

ela fora direto ao quarto do casal e ouvira algumas palavras soltas por Bardock a respeito do cansaço, ignorando completamente qualquer contato, ela apenas deitou-se virando-se de lado.

ele parou próximo a cama a olhando e tirou totalmente o traje o jogando de lado e entrou para o chuveiro, um tanto irritado ele pensou em como estava de fato sobrecarregado, talvez precisasse de mais tempo, mas como arruma-lo no meio de tudo aquilo? Ele voltou a cama e deitou-se ao lado de Gine puxando a sayajin para si a abraçando de lado ele beijara o pescoço dela mesmo notando o quão zangada e fria ela parecia, de certo zangada e chateada. ele insistira na proximidade, mas como resposta a sayajin tirara as mãos dele de si e encolheu-se mais de lado falando:

—Eu to cansada, com sono. quero só dormir!

—Isso é por hoje? – ele questionou um tanto irritado.

—Não, Bardock. isso é porque eu estou cansada e quero dormir! – respondeu zangada e seca puxando completamente as cobertas para e fechando os olhos depois de apagar a luz de apoio.

ele deitara completamente de barriga para cima, ainda a olhou de soslaio irritado como se algo estivesse engasgado, mas virou-se para o outro lado e apagou a luz para dormir, uma hora ela ia entender e se acostumar, ao menos ele esperava que sim. 


	33. Primeiros erros

Ela estava sentada a uma das mesas do _Cheterion, _uma espécie de delicatessen muito bem frequentada que tinha na capital de Sadala. O uniforme denunciava sua recém saída do trabalho. Diante dela havia Haku que tinha no seu colo o pequeno sayajin que parecia divertisse com alguns aperitivos que tinha diante de si.

Gine abriu seu comunicador mais uma vez o checando e suspirou irritada. Era a terceira vez aquela semana, apenas mais uma semana, apenas mais um dos furos que tivera. Haku levou um pedaço de sanduíche a boca a olhando.

—Ficou sabendo que vão lançar a Kategara outra vez? – ele puxou um novo assunto vendo a irritação da cunhada diante de mais um bolo dado nela por Bardock.

Gine ainda não digeria a partida de Raditz tão pequeno ao espaço em uma tropa de frente, ainda mais uma com o nível que aquela tinha e ainda mais acompanhado pelo filho de Vegeta. Houve uma intensa discussão quanto aquilo e ela levou dias para aceitar os motivos de Bardock, bem como a garantia dele de que seu filho estava seguro.

—Bom, aposto que Ichy deve estar um poço de arrogância agora! – disse ela chupando no canudo um pouco do café gelado.

—Achei que o senhor perfeição tinha lhe falado – Haku franziu o cenho – ele autorizou apenas saídas de compensação, defesa e colonização.

—Bom, como poder ver não nos falamos muito – disse ela frustrada e irritada. E com um logo suspiro ela ansiou-se ao toque do comunicador que indicava uma nova mensagem de Bardock, essa avisando que novamente teria que estender o horário e nada além disso.

Mais irritada que o normal, ela desligou com raiva o comunicador.

—Eu sinto muito. Sabe que ele tem tido muito trabalho e...

Gine sorriu notoriamente irritada.

—Vamos mudar de assunto? Não quero mais pensar no motivo que está me fazendo odiar o seu irmão.

...

O fim de semana estava mais ensolarado que de costume e ela decidira sair um pouco para os campos, aproveitar seu pouco tempo livre. Recebia em sua casa naquela tarde Trace que trazia consigo a pequena Bulma e Tights junto a fim de brincarem com o pequeno Kakarotto. Um piquenique armado e ela recebeu uma chamada de Haku que a convite da sayajin por estar sem fazer nada, acabou por levar Turles para se juntar aquele grupo de filhotes sayajins traquinas.

—Então, irão a Gortah? – questionou Haku mordendo uma bela maçã e olhando para os olhos azuis de Trace.

—Linus está pensando em ir em definitivo, quer dizer, eu falei inúmeras vezes que essa é uma guerra perdida.

—Lamento! – disse Gine com um suspiro.

—Tudo bem, a gente briga, discute, mas no final a gente se entende, é assim afinal... Deve me entender – disse ela mordendo uma torta deixando Gine um tanto pensativa.

A muito ela praticamente não tinha um casamento, não tinha um parceiro. Talvez arriscaria dizer que passava mais tempo ao lado de Haku ou de outros do que com o próprio companheiro. Ela sorriu e mudou drasticamente de assunto.

—Onde está Ginger? Porque ela não veio? – questionou

—Algo complicado, ela acabou indo para a colônia de Arlia. Disse que queria um tempo longe de mim – sorriu Haku erguendo as mãos. – Acho que afastar as mulheres pelo visto é genético do Konattsu.

Gine sorriu, dessa vez com real sentimento e indubitavelmente era algo que Haku gostava muito nela: o sorriso verdadeiro.

—E então, fez planos pra o final de semana com o idiota? – questionou ele para Gine.

—Não fiz. Tem um longo tempo que não faço mais plano algum, apenas... Só to cansada. To tentando entende-lo, juro que estou. Estou tentando apoia-lo como ele fez quando eu precisei disso pra essa droga de patente. Antes éramos um time, agora parece que ele é o único jogador e eu estou aqui, no banco de reserva.

—Aí minha querida, tenho certeza que logo as coisas voltam ao normal. Sayajins com suas obsessões, olha o Linus, é um pai maravilhoso, sério. As meninas o adoram. Mas as vezes ele me tira do sério. Já ficou uma semana inteira trancado naquela droga de laboratório sem dar um único sinal de vida, e enquanto isso estou eu criando aquelas duas peraltas! Sem ofensas Haku.

—Vou me lançar alguma obsessão para compensar. – respondeu ele piscando.

—Alguma deve ter, Ginger não iria a Arlia sozinha atoa! – sorriu Gine.

—Ok, vou procurar descobrir a minha enquanto ainda tenho tempo.

Trace olhou o sol que começava a se por lentamente criando a bela paisagem por trás dos campos, tudo isso em meio aos gritos dos quatro filhotes que divertiam-se entre si com uma Bulma que era a líder da bagunça entre os miúdos.

—Bom, alguns comandantes vão se reunir hoje no Misuki. Podia ir também, comigo até.

Gine fez uma careta e olhou para o kakarotto.

—Vou ficar com ele um pouco. Eu tive tão pouco tempo de dia para ele e deixa-lo com a serva sozinho...

—Ah, não seja por isso, eu o levo, tem as meninas ele vai se divertir.

—Eu não quero causar problemas e...

—Não é problemas! E depois a Bulma parece adora-lo mesmo! Uma vez ou outra não mata. Depois se está trabalhando direto uns bons drinques e um pouco de conversa fora muda os ânimos. E depois eu não recusaria um convite de um bonitão como o Haku! – piscou a sayajin com naturalidade fazendo Haku sorrir do jeito espontâneo de Trace.

—Ok! – falou Gine rindo com veemência – os dois venceram! Vou me distrair um pouco!

...

A noite já havia caído e ela vestiu um dos seus vestidos um pouco mais ousados por assim dizer, longe dos costumeiros. Um vestido um pouco abaixo do meio das coxas de mangas regatas e decote cavado em "v", uma botinha fechada e uma jaqueta por cima. Ela se arrumara, maquiara e olhando-se no espelho ainda hesitou aquela saída. Respirando fundo, ela tomou coragem e então saiu com seu veículo em direção ao centro.

Encontrou-se com Haku já na porta do lugar e esse não medira o elogio a sayajin o que a deixou extremamente rubra, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por ter um pouco de atenção para si.

—Não posso chegar muito tarde! E nem beber demais!

—Feito!

...

Bardock havia chego pouco além do anoitecer e topou a casa praticamente morta. As luzes de iluminação indiretas acesas mais nem sinal de um filhote barulhento ou da tv, ou qualquer outra coisa. Entrou vendo que a casa estava praticamente vazia, caminhou nela chamando por Gine. Estava um tanto cansado do extra que havia pego aquele dia, mas esse adiantou-lhe um imenso tempo que poderia aproveitar durante a semana sem ter que prolongar até tão tarde como vinha fazendo. No mural que havia ali ele viu uma pequena anotação digital:

*Seu jantar está na estação refrigerada, só aquecer*

—ótimo! Nada como... Porque ela não está em casa? – falou irritado consigo e usando o comunicador tentou falar com Gine, mas esse não fora atendido.

Ele subiu as escadas indo direto ao quarto do casal e ao banheiro, talvez pela irritação praticamente arrancou de si armadura e traje entrando embaixo do chuveiro enquanto praguejava mais um pouco. Ele saiu com a toalha enrolada em sua cintura e olhou para a cama pensando onde sua companheira poderia ter ido, talvez ela estivesse chegando, passado o dia fora com o filhote...

Então a imagem de Gine toda alegrinha ao lado de Haku invadiu sua mente de repente o enchendo de raiva e ciúmes, afinal eles estavam juntos demais para o seu gosto. Almoçando juntos, conversando coisas... Odiava ver Gine sorrindo ou feliz com Haku, porque ao seu lado os últimos tempos do casal ele praticamente pouco a viu sorrir e sentia o peso sufocante da culpa que carregava daquilo. Poxa, ele estava tentando, tirando tempo onde podia, tentando se fazer presente, mas ainda não dava simplesmente. Ele tentou ser menos desprezível como chefe dela, mas àquela altura Gine estava tão protocolar com ele que parecia que a coisa não reverteria, tudo parecia uma queda livre entre os dois, tudo sempre num extremo e ele se perguntava quando foi que perdeu o controle de tudo, da sua vida, do seu casamento? Aquele cargo parecia mais uma maldição que qualquer outra coisa e por tantas vezes ele apenas quis olha-la nos olhos e contar a verdade, mas tinha receios de faze-la sentir-se culpada por qualquer coisa.

Movido por esse sentimento, ele pegou o scouter e mandou rastrear a posição de Gine e fora imensa surpresa ver onde ela estava, mas para desencargo, ele pediu a localização de Haku e só aquela resposta bastou para que o sayajin vestisse com extrema zanga saindo logo em seguida.

...

Gine estava realmente se divertindo como a um bom tempo não o fazia, entre um ou outro drinque com menos álcool, ela dançou um tanto junto de Haku e com o proposito original se juntaram a uma mesa animada com alguns comandantes.

—Precisa provar esse – disse Seripa empurrando uma taça colorida para Gine – é bem doce, vai gostar, capitã – riu.

—Seripa! – riu Gine – estou tentando ficar com os pés no chão!

—Mas esse não é propósito, princesinha do papai! – zombou a sayajin que era amiga de longa data de Gine e comandante de uma das tropas batedoras.

—Eu vou te odiar se eu perder o caminho de casa! – disse Gine segurando a taça e então começando a beber do drinque, o gosto adocicado que tinha um leve toque ardido no final ganhou o paladar da sayajin, mas logo ela sentiu o corpo aquecer, as bochechas rubras e as inibições diminuírem.

Arrastando Seripa e Haku, ela foi para a pista de dança do lugar soltando-se um pouco mais.

Ele chegou ali se dando conta de como fazia tempo que ele vinha ali, e muito menos saia com Gine para diversões a noite como costumavam fazer. O lugar estava bem cheio e agitado como sempre, além de receber membros do exército espacial e terrestre, ele costumava receber sayajins de alta classe da capital. De olho no rastreador, ele não teve problemas em achar Gine. Ele não tinha um plano, uma ideia e nem sabia o que ia encontrar e como reagir aquilo. Ele não estava pronto para nada daquilo. A distância ele vira Gine agitada dançando frente a Haku, sorrindo com tamanha felicidade genuína de quem não carregava peso algum nas costas, agindo com a mesma jovialidade de quando se conheceram e se uniram e ele sorriu muito discretamente, embora o incomodo ciúmes o devorasse o deixando em carne viva, e em qualquer outro instante de sua vida certamente ele iria aquela pista de dança e provavelmente seria um troglodita, a puxaria pelos braços, acabaria com a raça do irmão...

O ciúme ardia tanto que machucava, mas machucava mais ainda a ideia de perde-la porque seu casamento estava por um triz e ele começava a perceber isso, e talvez fazer algo assim era apenas o disparo que se fazia necessário para perder o pouco que restara. Talvez aquela briga entre ele e Haku deveria ser mais silenciosa e bem longe de sua pequena joia, afinal em tese, para Gine ele já havia superado aquilo, só que não.

Estava olhando tão doentio e fixamente a ela que esquecera do mundo a sua volta, isso até sentir a mão sobre seu ombro.

—Ilustríssimo general, resolveu juntar-se aos meros soldados? – a voz de Seripa era extremamente divertida e notoriamente embriaga.

—Fui obrigado dessa vez – ele respondeu tentando mesmo ser explosivo ou descontar em alguém o que se remoía. Mas pelo tom que Seripa estava, Gine deveria estar no mesmo caminho e aquilo o assustava. – Deixa eu tirar uma sayajin de onde ela está agora

Seripa olhou em direção ao olhar do general e sorriu.

—Ela tá tão feliz, não é? Parece que não se diverte a séculos. Senti falta disso, Bardock? Quando a gente se tornou tão adultos e chatos?

—Acabei de me fazer essa mesma pergunta – disse ele e começou a caminhar em direção a Gine, mas Seripa segurou seu braço.

—Desculpa, eu sei que as coisas não tão bem. Ela tá feliz Bardock. Não arranca ela de lá!

Ele suspirou resignado, então de fato para Gine as coisas não estavam boas. Pelo visto ele continuava a conhecer bem. Não seria novidade ela se abrir com Seripa, afinal eram amigas.

—Até estúpidos generais as vezes querem também de divertir.

Ele soltou-se de Seripa e foi até a pista de dança e assim que Gine viu-o ali, assustou-se parando de dançar. Haku sentiu uma pequena tensão forma-se ali na pouca troca de olhares que tivera com o irmão.

—A gente tava só...

Interrompendo o irmão, Bardock falou:

—Podia começar pegando uma cerveja Centuriana para mim.

Haku erguera as mãos com um sorriso ainda um tanto nervoso e saiu de perto de Gine à medida que Bardock ficava frente a garota. Os olhos encaravam com certo receio dela hesitou, mas o mais marcante para Bardock fora o sorriso desfeito por ela.

—Onde deixou Kakarotto? – questionou um tanto sério, mas não com um tom repreendendo, mas que foi recebido como isso por Gine.

—Vai iniciar usando isso para...

Ela, no entanto, fora calada pelo dedo dele nos seus lábios.

—Só estou questionando, não... – ele suspirou – só uma trégua, por favor?

—Uma trégua? Desde quando estamos em guerra? Quem está sempre pronto para atacar é você Bardock. Você que tem estado ao estremo, você que tem decidido tudo sozinho. Eu só estou... aqui — a tristeza e melancolia de Gine o irritou porque o atingiu diretamente — eu vou embora. Vou pegar o Kakarotto nos Briefs. Só... não faz uma cena ou... Haku só tentou me fazer sair da rotina um pouco.

Ela se dava por vencida e virou-se pronta pra ir embora quando Bardock segurou seu braço e a virou para si.

—Então estamos sozinhos a noite toda é?

Gine franziu o cenho confusa com aquilo. Talvez um pouco irritada com a displicência dele em simplesmente jogar os problemas do casal embaixo de um tapete. Mas por kami ela estava tão carente e tão farta de terem apenas brigas, nem ao menos lembrava-se da última vez que realmente fizeram amor, porque até aquele contato antes tão apreciado havia se tornado banal. Pensou que só talvez aquilo fosse algo bom.

—Pensei que estivesse cansado, como sempre.

—Eu não vou mentir que não esteja. Mas minha falta de você é maior, minha pequena joia. — Ele disse enlaçando a cintura de Gine, e ela virou-se completamente para ele se perdendo nos olhos.

—Fazia tempo, não é? — ele arqueou a sobrancelha intrigado — que a gente não se entendia mais... nunca mais me olhou assim.

Ele sentiu a pontada no peito e então apenas tomou os lábios dela no meio da pista de dança embalados pelo amor que tinham um pelo outro. Muito embora esse estivesse sendo colocado a prova mais uma vez.

Encostado no balcão, Haku olhou a cena e estando com duas cervejas na mão ele ofertou a segunda a Seripa que estava ao seu lado.

—Eles são tão lindinhos juntos que dá vontade de vomitar — sorriu — um casal perfeito que eu nunca pensei que um dia seriam tão bem juntos.

Virando a garrafa de cerveja e bastante incomodado já, Haku simplesmente falou aquilo que certamente sóbrio jamais falaria tão abertamente com ninguém de fora, ninguém além de Gine.

—Não deveriam ser um casal. Ela deveria estar nos meus braços ao meu lado apenas... — sorriu amargurado — eu estaria bem ali agora e teria tantos planos pra acabar essa noite.

Seripa arqueou a sobrancelha intrigada com aquilo. Em Haku remoer tal passado de forma tão intensa. Afinal eram quase dez anos já. Ela pensou em abrir a boca, mas Haku prosseguiu.

—Só guarda isso pra você. Um desabafo estúpido e enciumado apenas. — Ela concordou e bebeu ao lado dele vendo o casal na pista de dança começarem a se divertir.

—Então, Ginger está melhor? – questionou quebrando aquele rompante de Haku.

—Ela saiu do planeta irritada comigo. Acho que vai pedir separação dessa vez.

—Ah Haku. O que de tão estúpido você fez agora?

—Eu a traí, e ela soube. Numa das nossas brigas.

—Isso foi muito canalha da sua parte

—Eu sei que sim. Eu não pensei nela ou no Turles só... fiz. E o mais estupido é que até então eu nunca tinha feito nada tão...

—Ela ama tanto você.

—Não me entenda mal. Eu gosto muito dela. Amo pela convivência e por tudo que ela me deu e ainda me dá. Eu não sei bem o que deu em mim pra fazer algo imbecil assim, talvez as brigas excessivas, talvez cobrança, eu não sei... Se ela voltar, se isso se manter eu... gosto dela e acho que ela merece alguém melhor que eu.

...

O clima leve finalmente os atingira. Eles beberam, suavizaram-se, comeram e interagiram como antigamente. O rosto de Gine estava mais iluminado e ele finalmente tinha os sorrisos e carinhos dela para si outra vez. Estavam num momento de reconciliar e movidos pela saudade um do outro é que escaparam já bem tarde para as terras de Kaji nas termais. Corriam, brincavam, e ele deliciou-se com uma Gine um tanto desinibida e muito travessa risonha.

Ele a segurou diante dos campos a ouvindo gargalhar e ela com um movimento ágil demais para alguém tão alcoolizada, puxara os braços da jaqueta que vestia e o tirou escapando assim do prender de Bardock.

—Está muto rebelde, pequena. Precisa de mais disciplina! – ele bradou divertindo-se com a situação a vendo começar a correr dele. Ele jogou a jaqueta dela de lado e começou a correr atrás dela. Nada de poderes, nada de força. Apenas sayajins apaixonando-se outra vez.

—Vamos! Me pegue! – gritou ela pulando de roupa e tudo dentro da água quente. Os vapores fumegantes criavam uma neblina em torno de tudo.

—Se eu pegar, não solto nunca mais, nem se implorar! – disse ele saltando na água logo atrás dela.

Em meio a neblina ela o agarrou por trás e mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele ela sussurrou:

—Promete?

Ele virou-se agarrando-a e olhando nos olhos negros que brilhavam ele falou:

—Prometo. Vai estar comigo até as estrelas viraram pó. – Lentamente ele a beijou a guiando de encontro a costa e margem do lago.

As roupas encharcadas foram sendo arrancadas e o folego parecia pouco demais, o tempo lento diante da urgência. As mãos de Gine seguraram com força os cabelos negros e molhados de Bardock à medida que ela pendera a cabeça para trás sentindo os lábios dele em seu pescoço, os caninos que roçavam arranhando desejando que aquilo nunca acabasse. Os lábios dele voltaram aos dela e os chupando levemente ele a falou:

—Diz pra mim que me ama, que ainda é louca por mim.

Ela ofegante o olhou, sentia com a ansiedade a dureza dele que forçava contra a intimidade dela, sentia a pele arrepiada, os mamilos ouriçados com o contato que tinha contra o peito nu dele, pronto para fundirem-se em um só.

—Completamente louca, desesperada e apaixonada por você.

Ele a beijou mais intensamente, mais desesperado e louco. As mãos tocaram o corpo pequeno e curvilíneo, e então ele encaixou-se como ansiava nela e a penetrou com vontade e paixão arrancando da garota sayajin um gemido dolorido e carregado de prazer.

—Seu corpo foi feito na medida pra mim, sabia? – sussurrou excitado e ofegante contra o ouvido dela à medida que começou a estoca-la apenas tendo gemidos como respostas.

Ele deixava-se unir a ela indo cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido. A tocava a sentindo, a mordiscava, a chupava e a enlouquecia completamente. Apoiando o peso do corpo nos braços ele a olhou nos olhos e começou a investir fundo e forte com um único objetivo: o gozo. E esse ansiava explodir intensamente em seu corpo. Gine envolvera o quadril dele com as pernas deixando assim que ele fosse o mais fundo dentro de si e fora daquela forma, olhos nos olhos que ambos chegaram ao ápice.

Ofegantes, eles sorriram um para com o outro e ele abaixou a cabeça encostando contra a testa dela.

—Você é tudo pra mim!

(...)

—De novo! – bradou o príncipe Vegeta. Ele estava irritado e diante dele tinha um garoto de cabelos longos que estava pra lá de irritado, mas prostrado diante do sayajin arrogante mesmo em pouca idade. —Levanta logo terceira-classe!

—Eu não sou terceira-classe! – bradou zangado Raditz indo pra cima de Vegeta II – to cansado, tô com fome e a culpa é sua!

Vegeta II não teve dificuldade em deter Raditz e reverter o movimento do sayajin o tornado ao tatame novamente, e o filhote sayajin de barriga pra cima, ofegante permaneceu assim.

Vegeta II o olhou de cima, cruzando os pequenos braços tinha uma face carrancuda, estava irritado e entediado, e bem ou mal também estava com fome.

—Tsc... É um molenga mesmo!

—Um molenga moribundo se não me deixar comer! – disse Raditz com um bico zangado.

—Que seja, vamos comer! Mas não pense que vou deixar continuar com esse nivelzinho mixuruca na minha nave!

(...)

Ele via mais uma coisa destruía pela garotinha de cabelos lisos negros. Ela gargalhava alegre mesmo diante da destruição causada e Cutelo olhava aquilo com espanto. Como uma garotinha tão pequena e tecnicamente delicada e frágil conseguia ser tão destrutiva? Ela tinha uma grande densidade de energia em si, e isso ele sabia, no entanto, toda aquela energia não condizia com o poder aferido e dado a ela na maternidade e muito menos pelos órgãos de adoção que passaram a documentação dela. Ele suspirou pensando no que fazer até sentir as pernas serem agarradas por duas mãozinhas gorduchas.

—Você viu, papai?

Ele sorriu, não resistia aquela carinha doce e aquela garotinha espoletinha. Ela realmente tornara-se sua vida. Ele estendeu os braços e pegou no colo fazendo sua cauda enroscar-se a da garota que tinha aqueles momentos afáveis, embora fosse dona de um gênio muito difícil ainda tão novinha.

—Temos que canalizar toda essa sua energia, minha princesinha! É terceiro pátio meu que destrói só essa semana, Chichi!

Definitivamente ele precisava mandar rever os parâmetros dela e pelo visto a danadinha um belo sangue guerreiro muito mais que aflorado, esse derramava-se em abundância e isso era apenas mais um dos muitos motivos para ele orgulhar-se ainda mais de sua pequena princesinha.

(...)

Ele acabou acordando cedo naquele último dia do final semana, Gine ainda dormia pesadamente sobre a cama depois da arrastada noite que tiveram, provavelmente ela teria uma imensa ressaca. Talvez com a consciência um pouco mais leve de terem se entendi se amado ele ponderou o que faria. Tomando um banho ele vestiu-se e ainda a viu agarrada aos travesseiros dormindo, mantendo as cortinas fechadas ele admirava sua garota pensando o quanto era sortudo de tê-la em sua vida, de Kami a ter colocado em seu caminho. Ele tinha tudo afinal, a mulher que amava, uma família linda e agora um cargo de prestigio que embora trouxesse peso, também tinha vantagens, ele só precisava achar equilíbrio e talvez isso fosse o mais difícil até então, mas ele era tão jovem, tinha tempo para o fazer, só não podia perde-la no meio disso.

Ele vestiu uma camisa e saiu em direção a um dos bairros de subúrbio da capital de Sadala. Assim que chegou frente à porta ele ainda hesitou ante aquilo, mas decidido a seguir em frente ele bateu a porta e logo fora atendido pela serva sayajin que o deixou entrar e esperar por quem ele buscava ali.

—Caiu da cama, Bardock? – perguntou Haku extremamente sonolento ao descer as escadas juntando-se ao irmão na sala.

O sayajin levantou-se encarando o irmão, sentindo um tanto da raiva e dos ciúmes, mas contrariando sua vontade homicida ele falou:

—Eu sei o que tá fazendo. Eu to vendo essa sua tentativa ridícula de ganhar espaço. Fica longe dela! Se afasta dá uma desculpa, faça o que for.

—Ciúmes? – ironizou um pouco – logo de manhã caçulinha?

Bardock rosnou com a provocação do irmão. E Haku ergueu as mãos em rendição.

—Eu presumo que Gine não sabe eu está aqui e nem o que veio fazer.

—Então é isso? Está realmente agindo pelas minhas costas?

—Longe de mim fazer isso. Eu sei quando eu não posso ganhar uma batalha, eu sei bater em retirada, ao contrário de você. - Haku sorriu tristemente - talvez por isso você tem o que eu não pude ter. Sou prudente demais e você extremamente audacioso, eu sei. Minha fraqueza é a sua força. Acho que eu deveria ser mais parecido com você nisso, quem sabe?

—Não vai tirá-la de mim – disse com certa raiva, mas vendo sinceridade nas palavras do irmão. — Nem hoje e nem nunca!

—A única pessoa que pode tira-la de você, e você mesmo, irmão. E me desculpe, mas é o que vem fazendo dia após dia, tá afastando-a. Não pode culpar ninguém além de si mesmo. Está jogando-a de lado, sua família... Tudo, Bardock e eu me pergunto pelo que? Uma patente estupida? Esse é o custo da sua família e do que construiu? Tirou ela de mim pra isso?

Bardock desviou o olhar do irmão e respirou fundo, pensando nas motivações que o levaram exatamente aquilo. Ele caminhou até uma parede que tinha vários retratos ali e os olhando começou a falar:

—Quer saber minhas razões pra isso? Eu nunca quis patente estupida alguma, ela foi imposta a mim.

—Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que...

—Gine tinha uma dívida com a família real, o custo do perdão dela era servir a linhagem real. Uma ameaça nada sutil de Vegeta quanto a vida dela, e Raditz está no pacote.

Haku calou-se sentando em um dos sofás e ficou apenas olhando para o irmão em silencio o ouvindo.

—A primeira vez que atentaram contra ela eu estava de mãos atadas, agora pela primeira vez eu pude de fato fazer algo legitimo por ela. Sinceramente? Um custo baixo perto da importância que eles têm para mim, mas um fardo com um peso horrendo que eu levo sozinho junto com a raiva dela. Admito que agora mais familiarizado eu tenha apreço pela patente e o poder que ela oferece, não sou hipócrita.

—Precisa falar para ela isso, Bardock. Tem noção do quanto é estupido isso? Está omitindo o fator mais importante de tudo. Gine acha que está fazendo isso por afronta e ego.

—Nem tudo ela precisa saber! – falou firme olhando para o irmão – como acha que ela se sentiria sabendo que eu to recebendo o peso da punição dela? Ela afrontaria Vegeta, ela... É o nosso filho, nossa família. Depois, eu estou quase conseguindo equilibrar as coisas.

—Nos últimos meses você tem agido como imbecil.

—Eu sei, assim como sei que vou compensa-la de alguma forma.

—Se tem um plano, é bom colocá-lo mesmo em ação ou pode se lamentar depois – disse Haku levantando-se. É meu irmão, mas não ferra tudo, se tem um único conselho que eu posso te dar e por sentir na pele é isso. Não estraga tudo e dependa do destino para corrigir as coisas.

—Um bom conselho vindo de um idiota.

—Ser idiota tá no sangue da nossa família, acredite.

(...)

Bardock passou na residência dos Briefs que ficava bem localizada no centro nobre de Sadala e recebeu um pequeno empanturrado e sonolento da noite anterior ainda.

—Ele é um amorzinho. Um pouco destruidor, mas fofinho – dizia trace ao entrega-lo a Bardock que recebia o filhote que aninhava-se a ele deitando a cabeça em seu peito.

— Olha que ele ainda não tem poder praticamente algum! Se tivesse você teria devolvido nos primeiros minutos – disse ele achando certa graça.

—hohoho, as meninas dariam um jeitinho – ela piscou – adoram ele afinal! Então, se precisar mais vezes... Minha casa está sempre de portas abertas a vocês e seria um prazer ficar com o kakazinho e o pequeno Raditz para que você e Gine tenho um tempinho a sós.

Bardock sorriu.

—Posso ficar mal acostumado com isso!

Eles trocaram algumas palavras a mais e ele saiu de volta para casa. Assim que chegou, Gine ainda dormia profundamente, mas as servas já estavam de volta e assim que o viram começaram a agilizar o café da manhã.

O pequeno sayajin deitado sobre o peito do pai no sofá espreguiçou-se e com a cauda Bardock acariciava o rosto fofo e gorducho de Kakarotto.

—Então foi só farra a noite toda, né garotão? Duas garotas lindas te dando toda atenção que precisa, mas comida à vontade!

Kakarotto balbuciou algo sonolento ainda.

—Mamãe!

—Mamãe tá dormindo, mas... Vamos tomar um café reforçado pra espantar essa preguiça de você, agora de manhã é só eu e você, vamos gastar essa energia de outro jeito!

Kakarotto piscou algumas vezes e fez um bico, mas deitou-se novamente no peito do pai e levou o dedinho a boca o chupando e Bardock sorriu.

—Manhoso! Pelo visto sua mãe o deixou muito mal acostumado!


	34. Conspiração real

—Eu prometo que vou tentar concertar as coisas. – Ele sussurrou para a sayajin completamente adormecida em seus braços, ele acariciava os cabelos negros dela sentindo a maciez do mesmo, aspirando do cheiro que ela exalava percebendo como sentia falta de tudo aquilo, dela, de sua família como um todo.

Ele olhou o relógio vendo o quão tarde da noite já era, tiveram um dia agradável de folga, sem brigas, sem imposições... Ele tinha que fazer aquilo todos os dias. Estava perdendo tantas coisas de Kakarotto, esse tornava-se um pequeno peralta destruidor com sangue guerreiro, mesmo sem grandes poderes ou expectativas pelo menos não negava a linhagem.

...

Sentado frente a sua mesa, ele ponderava novamente aquilo, de posse da ficha de Gine ele avaliava todos os parâmetros dela novamente, assim como fazia todas as semanas continuamente ciente que em poucas semanas começaria a liberar as tropas novamente para missões frequentes. Ela fazia parte de tropa e isso o preocupava e o angustiava, porque em tese ela era membro de sua tropa, ou melhor, era. No momento que ascendera a General máximo trouxe consigo os benefícios do cargo com uma tropa de elite atrelada a essa, grupo esse que Gine não tinha a menor possibilidade de ser inclusa, na verdade Gine tinha parâmetros apenas para tropas mistas ou colonização. E era justamente ai que seus problemas maiores ainda começavam, pois Gine pertencia a uma tropa, a sua, mas essa fora automaticamente transferida para o sub quando ele mudou o cargo o que significava que ela agora pertencia a tropa do seu irmão Haku, e a última coisa que Bardock permitiria era Gine com tanto tempo livre junto com seu irmão por ai. Seus ciúmes não deixavam, por mais irracional e ilógico que fosse. Então a lógica era realoca-la em outra tropa, mas ele não confiava em deixa-la sem proteção sozinha no espaço, afinal era um lugar perigoso e ele sabia, eles na verdade, ela também sentira na pele aquilo. E justamente ao se lembrar do que passaram e da quase perda dela é que ele não poderia simplesmente aceitar que ela abrisse as asas e voasse assim, não era apenas medo de perde para outro ou qualquer coisa assim, mas perde-la para algo muito pior.

Movido novamente pela frustração e raiva, ele abriu a gaveta lateral e jogou a ficha dela dentro a trancando, uma hora ele saberia o que fazer, embora ele esperasse mesmo conseguir convence-la a ficar apenas com serviços de gabinete e terrestre, isso sim em sua visão era o ideal, afinal Gine era muito boa no que fazia, mas como guerreira ela era irremediavelmente fraca e isso não mudaria simplesmente, ela poderia subir alguns números, mas esses nunca seriam grande coisa frente aos perigos mundanos.

Olhando para as horas, ele levantou-se e pegando sua armadura que ele havia tirado, ele a colocou já saindo para um compromisso da qual não poderia faltar de forma alguma.

Ele precisou de alguns minutos para chegar a um dos restaurantes que tinha ali no centro, esse que estava bem movimentado naquele horário que era servido o almoço, com uma reserva pronta e antecipada, ele tinha alguém já a sua espera. Sentando-se a mesa frente a Rice, ele tinha um semblante firme e sério, parecia mais ranzinza que o normal.

—Obrigada por aceitar o convite – disse Bardock sentando-se.

—Está dois minutos atrasados, e isso é péssimo – respondeu e Bardock deu um meio sorriso.

Fizeram o pedido e então começaram a conversar, ou melhor, Bardock começou a falar com o sogro, então a questão finalmente surgira: como conseguiu?

Rice, deu um meio sorriso triste bebendo um pouco de suco e falou:

—Eu falhei, como pode ver. Não fui um bom pai, não tive tempo para isso, para o que eu julguei bobagens, não tive tempo para... Eu queria mais... A patente cobra um preço muito alto, acredite. E quando me livrei dela finalmente... Era como se um peso fosse tirado de minhas costas. Mas o tempo não volta nunca mais, e o que foi perdido? Ficará lá sussurrando sua incompetência.

Bardock abaixou sua cabeça diante das palavras do sayajin, entorpecido e pensando que não queria perder, jamais perderia! Nem a sua família, seus filhos... Sua pequena joia.

Não... Perder ou fracassar não eram opções.

Erguendo a cabeça e encarando os olhos frios de Rice, Bardock então falou:

—Eu não sou você! Eu não vou fracassar, eu... Não vou perde-los, ou perde-la. Gine e os meus filhos são as coisas mais importantes para mim e é por eles que eu estou aqui, que eu aceitei esse fardo, é tudo por eles e falhar não é permitido pra mim.

Rice exibiu um sorriso orgulhoso, afinal, Bardock era sim um grande sayajin mesmo que ainda jovem era dono de uma grande fibra moral e persistência, e mais que isso, um talento bruto que fora sendo lapidado ao longo dos anos e naquele momento ele pensou que sua filha não poderia ter um companheiro melhor, que ele realmente fazia todo possível para faze-la feliz, para lhe dar o mundo, e o sayajin até então não passava de um soldado, já Shonnu que teve o rei, no final não teve nada. A vida era implacável e ao mesmo tempo incrível.

—Bom, não posso ajuda-lo quanto a sua vida pessoal, mas se me procurou, se está aqui se abrindo perante um sayajin que tenho certeza que você não tem apreço algum, a única coisa que o trouxe foi o respeito e a experiencia, veio atrás de um general e é tudo que posso oferece-lo por hora.

—é tudo que preciso nesse momento.

—Bom, sendo assim, para dar fim a toda a baboseira sentimental, eu sou quero uma única coisa: proteja Gine, o faça com tudo, a todo e qualquer custo, cuide dela e não a desampare nunca, ela é tudo que me restou...

Bardock assentiu um tanto surpreso pelo sentimento tão explicito do ex general sayajin quanto a sua filha.

(...)

Aquelas lições vindas de Rice, certamente o ajudaram muito a organizar-se, adequou seu método ao do antigo general e com isso conseguira aliviar sua sobre carga de trabalho, embora essa ainda fosse muita agora conseguia conciliar tempo para sua família como deveria. Naquele fim de semana, ele planejou um tempo a sós com Gine, e para isso como Raditz ainda estava fora ele mandou Kakarotto para casa de Haku para ficar com o primo Turles aos cuidados de Ginger, essa que havia voltado a alguns dias atrás.

Resmungando ao organizar as coisas, ele percebera como Mika fazia falta em tais situações, pois provavelmente ela saberia como organizar tudo como um passe de mágica.

Gine chegou um pouco mais tarde que de costume aquele dia em casa dado ao serviço extra que Bardock tinha despejado sobre ela coisa que a irritara, mas ela relevou na ocasião. Assim que entrou em casa tudo estava calado e silencioso como de costume, mas que para ela era estranho já que Bardock não estava trabalhando, bom, ao menos não em sua sala e isso a levantou questões. Ela ouviu o barulho vindo de cima, então tirando sua armadura ela subiu as escadas, não havia sinal das servas ou de Kakarotto e ela começava a ficar preocupada. Assim que se aproximou do arco do terraço ela abriu os olhos em espanto, pois haviam várias luzes flutuantes iluminando o bem cuidado jardim, e mais que isso, havia musica baixinho e uma bela mesa posta com um sayajin a sua espera.

—Mas o que...

Ele segurou a mão dela a puxando contra si.

—Tá chocada? – ele sorriu

—Completamente! Quando foi que...?

—Segredo.

—E Kakarotto? – ela perguntou um tanto estarrecida e desconfiada ao mesmo tempo.

—Estará fora por hoje! Então... É uma noite pra você, minha joia. - Completou ele a beijando.

O jantar que seguira, fora acompanhado de taças e taças de bebida, da qual no final de tudo estavam os dois escorados contra o parapeito rindo quentes, aconchegados e encantados com a noite e com tudo.

—Não me importaria em ter novas rotinas assim – sussurrou Gine o beijando lentamente após.

—Sabe que eu também não? – segurando o rosto dela, ele repousou sua taça e então falou:

—Eu sei que tudo foi complicado demais, rápido demais e eu fui duro

—Cretino! – ela disparou e ele sorriu.

—Um babaca, tá, eu admito, mas nada disso teria importância alguma sem você. Me suportou, me amparou mesmo eu sendo tão... Irritante e talvez por isso o esforço para mim valeu a pena, porque eu sempre tive você aqui.

—Está sentimental – ela sorriu sentindo os olhos marejando.

—Estou completamente apaixonado, como da primeira vez. Eu te amo tanto que me sufoca as vezes, você é tudo pra mim, você e nossos filhos, nossa família. E talvez seja a coisa que eu mais tenha medo de perder.

Ela o abraçou apertado reconfortando-se no calor acolhedor e então sussurrou:

—Eu também te amo muito, é meu mundo. Me fez feliz, me deu uma família e razões... Pode ser egoísta as vezes, um idiota completo, mas nunca vai me perder eu confio em você, sei que nunca me mentiria, nunca me magoaria propositalmente, a gente tem uma confiança inabalável, não é?

Ele sorriu, e embora sentisse uma pontada incomoda diante de certas afirmações dela, era exatamente assim que ele via, afinal, nunca a magoaria e se era preciso mentir ou omitir certas coisas, ele o fazia apenas por uma única razão: não a fazer sofrer.

(...)

Ela estava de fato animada com tudo aquilo que fora capaz de produzir, em seu quarto, ela tinha a pequena Tights diante de si e essa brincava despreocupada até dar atenção ao que a irmã mais velha falava mesmo sem intender sentindo em nada.

—Amanhã é o grande dia, Tig! Eu vou entrar lá, vou mostrar tudo isso aqui oh! – disse ela desenrolando seus projetos e esquemas técnicos com anotações extremamente avançadas. — o rei vai dizer: nossa Bulma, como você é muito inteligente, mas como saber se tudo isso realmente funciona? – falou a garota imitando a voz grossa do rei sayajin fazendo Tights ri – Oh, claro, deixe-me mostrar majestade o quão genial eu sou! – falou a garota abrindo a mochila retirando de dentro alguns protótipos os fazendo funcionar – viu só Tig? – a pequena sayajin balbuciou coisas meio babando e Bulma ergueu a mão falando – eu sei, eu sei, eu sou muito esperta para minha idade! É genético, se você parar de babar também vai ser assim! Bom, voltando ao meu plano genial...

A garotinha de cabelos loiros dourados como a mãe começou a bater palminhas gargalhando.

(...)

Estava tendo naquela manhã uma reunião com os principais comandantes de esquadras de invasão, batedoras, exploração entre outras. Ali era repassado todas as principais mudanças e readequações de cada uma delas para se igualar os membros em parâmetros e com isso dispensaria certas coisas, novos protocolos, novas ações, novos recrutas. Uma popularidade que estava crescente em um novo exército que marchava em lealdade ao seu novo rei e general. Assim que a reunião fora encerrada, ele autorizou a publicação de convocação dos membros e liberação de novo cronograma tático, mal tivera tempo daquilo pois quando chegou a sua sala atrás de si tinha Haku que certamente tinha queixas que Bardock já previa qual seria.

—Tá brincando? Eu teria um dos melhores pilotos e você simplesmente veta isso?

—é minha decisão final!

—Oh, é mesmo? Engraçado você trazer isso assim, Bardock. Não vi o nome da Gine direcionada a nenhuma nova esquadra e eu sei e você também que ela faz parte do contingente espacial. Poxa, ela já é experiente com isso, ela é boa e to falando como um comandante.

—Eu sei que ela é boa, eu sei da disponibilidade, mas ainda assim não vou correr riscos, ela não vai e ponto. Não vou estar ao lado dela para protege-la! Não vou arriscar – disse Bardock pegando a ficha de Gine da gaveta. – Ela é fraca, sejamos honestos, como guerreira ela é medíocre!

Haku dera um sorriso irritado com aquilo.

—E eu não sirvo de nada, Bardock? – a frustração transparecida em uma briga de egos entre eles – Você alega proteção, mas controla a vida dela, a decisão deveria ser dela, mas você, egoísta como sempre toma frente. Sejamos honestos, nós sabemos o real motivo, não é? – Haku pressionou

Bardock desviou o olhar do irmão ao mesmo ponto que colocou a ficha de Gine alocada com outras para função administrativa fixa, a intensão era tirar a autorização dela de fazer missões.

—Não é isso – sussurrou tentando argumentar, ou mesmo mudar de assunto, afinal, ciúmes não era algo que sumia simplesmente do dia para a noite. – ainda não a direcionei, mas sei que ela servirá em base.

—Não o fez e nem o fará! Sabe melhor que ninguém que ela não está apta a servir na tropa do general, ela não tem poder de luta mínimo para se qualificar, na verdade ela mal tem poder de luta para estar numa tropa de invasão. – Haku foi firme – você pode ser o general, mas não há nada que possa fazer quanto a isso, você melhor do que ninguém sabe que tipo de serviço faz essa tropa e o nível empregado, ela morreria no primeiro minuto em campo.

—Eu sei bem os riscos! Ela não pode mais estar ao meu lado – ele soou ríspido e irritado.

—E fará o que? Irá reprimi-la dentro de casa? Porque se não confia ela a nenhuma tropa e ela não pode estar na sua, então o que vai fazer, irmão? — Haku falou frio e irritado com a teimosia de Bardock, ele sabia o que se resumia aquilo: ciúme e possessividade, e era apenas isso.

—Se for preciso ela ficará em casa! Eu não vejo problema algum nisso – o general soara intimidador – Eu vou mantê-la em serviço terrestre, ela continuará com a chefia, mas não fará mais missões, vou restringi-la e ela vai entender minhas razões, eu vou protege-la de tudo inclusive de você. Agora já acabamos, pode se retirar e até amanhã no final do dia terá seu novo piloto.

—Vai mesmo cortar as asas dela? Vai passar por cima da vontade e dos sonhos dela?

—Ela vai entender e vai compreender que eu faço o melhor, por ela.

—Por ela? Sei – disse irritado, encarando o irmão – cuidado com o caminho que toma, irmão. – Havia uma clara irritação e desprezo na voz de Haku, que não querendo mais manter aquela conversa, saiu.

(...)

O rei sayajin saíra daquela reunião ainda mais insatisfeito do que quando entrara. Certo que de alguns lados seu reinado finalmente andava e tinha que dar mérito aos seus novos chefes e esses incluía Bardock como seu novo general, afinal o controle retornou a suas mãos e com uma precisão e melhoria que nem ao menos seu pai almejou, pelo visto a motivação certa tinha sua valia, porem dentre tudo que caminhava, havia um setor em especial que estava o irritando e era por isso que saia insatisfeito mais uma vez dali, da sua reunião com a chefia do corpo cientifico de Sadala. Vegeta não queria só melhorias convencionais, naves ou coisas assim, ele queria alguém competente o bastante para achar uso aquela maldita energia que emanava do fragmento da pedra negra.

—Tenho certeza que logo acharão – argumentou Konattsu.

—Quando? Quando eu estiver velho e caquético? Eu pedi pelos melhores cientistas e mesmo esses não são capazes de me serem produtivos, então haveria uma mente no universo capaz de fazê-lo? Se existir eu a quero!

...

Depois de uma bela noite de sono, de repassar seu plano três vezes e ter toda a sua segurança, a pequena sayajin de cabelos azuis organizou sua mochila colocando nela os projetos e os protótipos. Após o almoço, a sayajin colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu escondida na primeira brecha que teve. Usando dos transportes que corriam por toda a capital e periferia, ela desceu quase frente aos portões do grande palácio, esse já era por si só grande e exuberante por fora. Ela estava um tanto nervosa pois não tinha mais contato com Tarble a praticamente um ano e achava que esse estava tendo a educação restrita como o príncipe Vegeta havia a contado a muito tempo atrás, ela torcia pra tudo dar certo e conferindo seu sensor novamente ela o via marcando a localização de Tarble dentro do palácio e isso bastava para sua confiança. Ela viu um grupo que entrava para visitação as áreas permitidas do palácio e com isso acompanhou o grupo entrando disfarçadamente mesmo sem ter o passe. Usando seu radar de pulso ela rastreava o sinal de Tarble com a leitura do colar que havia dado a ele a muito tempo, alguns corredores e esgueirando-se ela guarda ela chegou a um ponto do castelo que era completamente proibida a entrada de pessoas não autorizadas e diante de um guarda real ela pediu finalmente pelo príncipe que era seu amigo.

—Infelizmente o príncipe não está, na verdade ele está fora de Sadala.

—Como assim, fora?

—As informações são restritas!

—Oh... – ela exclamou e sentiu a preocupação do que havia acontecido com seu amigo, bem como a tristeza, aquilo quebrava seu plano, mas então lembrou-se de alguém que talvez a ajudasse, afinal ele a conhecia muito bem. – E o outro príncipe, o ranzinza zangado assim – ela fez uma careta imitando o príncipe Vegeta e nesse instante o guarda sentiu vontade de ri, mas conteve-se

—A senhorita teria que marcar uma audiência formal com qualquer membro da família real, são as ordens e protocolo padrão, a menos que tenha uma autorização formal para acessar as áreas restritas deverá fazer como qualquer outro. O pedido e devidamente analisado e se for considerado relevante então terá uma hora agendada com o rei, ou o príncipe herdeiro o que geralmente acontece de dias a semanas.

Ela fez uma careta irritada, ela não tinha dias ou semanas...

—Entendi...— respondeu cabisbaixa e engenhosa, ela tivera uma ideia rapidamente e iria ver sim o rei sayajin naquele dia ou não se chamava Bulma Briefs, levantando o rosto, ela tinha olhos grandes azuis e pidões brilhantes – eu posso usar o banheiro? Eu fiquei esse tempo todo esperando e é uma longa viagem até em casa?

O guarda analisou a garota, bem como o potencial destrutivo dela, o que poderia fazer uma garotinha afinal? Ainda mais uma sem o mínimo poder?

—Final do corredor, primeira porta a esquerda- disse ele apontando e dando autorização a garota no mesmo instante que voltou a sala de guarda.

Assim que entrou no banheiro ela calculou para onde ir como o fazer, o sinal do pingente estava um pouco distante dali, mas talvez conseguisse. Tinha certeza que estavam a mentindo, Tarble não largaria seu pingente que ela deu de presente para trás assim. Colocando a cabeça para fora ela vira que o guarda não estava mais no corredor e contou o tempo do que fazia a ronda a ponto de esgueirar-se para o próximo corredor, e assim, evitando as câmeras ela logo entrou em um complexo de corredores que dava acesso a área privativa e ali tinha alguns dos quartos e era dali que vinha o sinal do pingente de Tarble. Assim que entrou na suíte ela viu um espaço que talvez caberia três quartos dela ali dentro pelo menos. Esse, parecia que não era usado a muito tempo, estava vazio de tudo embora Bulma reconhecesse várias coisas ali, aproximando-se de uma estante ela viu os livros de Tarble, mas nenhum sinal do sayajin mais. "onde está você?" Ela questionou-se até se assustar com uma voz estupidamente ríspida atrás de si.

—O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria ter acesso a esse lugar!

Reconhecendo parcialmente a voz e arrogância ela sorriu e virou-se vendo o príncipe Vegeta, esse trajando toda a pompa real, braços cruzados frente ao peito e cara tão rabugenta quanto ela se lembrava.

Já Vegeta II questionava-se o que a garota fazia ali? Por um pequeno instante ele sentiu a pontada de alegria ao revê-la, mas então todo o resto suprimiu e achou de uma audácia infeliz a presença dela ali, mais um pedaço do passado que o lembrava que ele podia ser fraco, e agora na sua vida não havia espaço para tais tolices, principalmente vindo de uma garotinha tola e sem noção.

Ela então impeliu-se a abraça-lo, mas isso o irritou e ele a empurrou rispidamente fechando a face o que fez Bulma franzir o cenho e desmanchar o sorriso entendendo que aquele não era mais nem de longe o garoto que ela convivera e que tivera oportunidade de ver que tinha um coração afinal.

—Eu...precisava falar com o Tarble - justificou-se desviando o olhar do sayajin sentindo tristeza pela brutalidade dele para com ela. Pelo visto ele a esquecera bem rápido. Não que importasse tanto assim...

—Como entrou aqui? Não tem autorização para estar aqui, ainda mais no quarto do meu irmão – ele foi mais ríspido ainda. Aquela garota de cabelos azuis não era absolutamente nada para ele. Nada! Graças a Shonnu ele não tinha sentimentos mais, a única pessoa que ainda conseguia nutrir isso por mais que tentasse tirar, era Tarble e mesmo assim com a distância que vinha provando do irmão isso estava sendo apagado e substituído pelas batalhas e o prazer das forças do exército sayajin, do poder que tinha.

Sentindo-se intimidada e acuada, Bulma justificou-se, talvez com a verdade, Vegeta II a ajudasse.

—Desculpa, eu...queria ver o rei na verdade e pensei que seu irmão pudesse me ajudar com isso – disse meio pra baixo com o garoto mal-educado.

—Então faça como os outros, marque uma hora! Você não é especial. Agora, se acabou volte de onde veio, plebeia e considere-se com sorte de não ser jogada porta a fora ou ser presa e punida como deveria, considere um ato de benevolência meu – ele falou arrogante. Ao curvar-se para sair o movimento da capa que usava esvoaçou-se dando ainda mais imponência ao garoto.

—Grosso! – respondeu ela criando coragem o encarando, ação que o surpreendeu e o irritou ao mesmo tempo absurdamente.

—Como disse? – Vegeta se voltou, como era petulante aquela maldita garota.

—Isso que ouviu, grosso. Você não tem nada de príncipe, ato de benevolência? Preferia um de educação!

O príncipe Vegeta, com raiva pelo desrespeito da garota a segurou com força pelo braço a puxando contra si a encarando, ela podia ver o quão frios e sem sentimentos eram os olhos obsidiana que a encarava de volta, e sem hesitação ele começou a puxa-la.

—ai, está me machucando, seu bruto – ela falou enquanto era arrastada pelo corredor, ali ela pode ver vários guardas e em nome de Kami ela pensou mesmo que Vegeta II a jogaria em alguma cela ali e aquilo não seria nada bom, no entanto, viu uma imensa porta dupla que era muito bonita entalhada em ferro e essa fora aberta de uma vez e ela sentiu o baque do seu corpo no chão ao ser jogada no mesmo sem cuidado algum.

—Queria ver o rei? Agora poderá vê-lo – falou arrogante o príncipe dos sayajins com certa ferocidade.

Só a presença ríspida do príncipe ali chamara a atenção do rei sayajin e seu conselheiro, estava entre um pequeno intervalo preste a receber mais uma chefia para uma reunião e aquela não era hora de interrupções ou problemas, ainda mais um vindo do pequeno Vegeta.

—Ora, o que temos aqui? – Questionou Konattsu olhando para a garotinha de cabelos azuis tentando entender o que era aquilo que o príncipe trazia.

A garotinha olhou com raiva para Vegeta II que exibia um sorriso maldoso, certo que naquele instante ela finalmente teria a punição adequada, afinal foi ela mesma que pediu para ver o rei, não foi?

—Ela estava clandestina no castelo, acessou área restrita, desacatou, mentiu e tudo porque queria ver o grandioso rei dos sayajin...só esqueceu de marcar a hora, não é plebeia insolente? – zombou Vegeta com um sorriso arrogante ao juntar-se ao pai no trono.

O rei, por outro lado, fitava a garota com atenção. Os traços dela não lhe eram estranhos. Mas ele não tinha tempo para perder com bobagens, ainda mais essas vindas do filho e de uma fedelha qualquer sem importância e ele ia abrir a boca dando ordem para joga-la na rua mas ela levantou-se se batendo e ajeitando e fez uma reverencia formal começando a falar mesmo sem autorização:

—Majestade, me perdoe pela inconveniência, sei que seu tempo é contado e precioso, mas eu trouxe algo muito importante para o senhor ver – Bulma falou atrevida se aproximando do trono. Os guardas a olhavam com atenção prontos para agir a mando do rei ou do príncipe.

—porque eu perderia meu tempo com você? – respondeu ele com desdém – é um mero filhote.

—Com todo respeito, meu rei, mas me subestima pela idade. – falou firme a garota. Vegeta II se surpreendeu com a altivez de Bulma, mas era uma plebeia e aquilo era um insulto ao rei por si só.

Mas a energia por ela empregada pareceu divertir o rei Vegeta de alguma forma, a forma que ela afrontava de alguma forma o fez lembrar-se de Mika, e talvez só por isso ele deu corda a pequena sayajin, ela tinha tempo contado.

—Pois bem, tem dois minutos. Caso eu declare perda de tempo será trancada nas masmorras e açoitada, aceita? – ele sorriu. Talvez aquilo bastava.

Ela não podia negar que sentiu seu corpo estremecer de medo diante da ameaça imposta, mas era um bom desafio e ela tinha tanta confiança em si que nada superaria, porem seu pai tinha razão, pelo visto a família real não gostava mesmo dos Briefs, mas isso ia mudar e ela tinha certeza.

—Aceito – fala confiante e Vegeta II deu um curto sorriso em atenção.

A garota tirou uma seção de protótipos da mochila e os espalhou pelo chão, ela deu um passo em direção ao trono entregando os projetos nas mãos do rei.

—majestade eu estava em meu laboratório junto ao meu pai quando detectei a energia condensada que estava espalhada por toda a Sadala a origem dele eu detectei como sendo daqui e achei um modo de aproveitar o potencial dessa energia para Sadala, a princípio eu me detive ao sistema de defesa,— ela falou mostrando o protótipo funcionando e explicando o uso da energia ali na hora. Então percebi que poderíamos expandir essa energia para tudo, incluindo escudos extras, tecnologia, colônias, sistema de comunicação, tudo pode ser aprimorado a partir dela incluindo a forma navegacional de nossas naves.

Os olhos de Vegeta abriram-se em espanto, olhava com fascínio os projetos em 2d e esboços, viu os pequenos protótipos funcionais e ainda não acreditava que uma criança fora capaz de algo que nem o mais talentoso corpo cientifico que ele tinha fora capaz.

Já o príncipe, estava boquiaberto com a garota. Ela era mesmo genial, havia esquecido essa parte da personalidade dela e com isso lembrou-se do seu pingente, pena que o perdeu em uma das missões, havia um mínimo apego material por ele que Vegeta II justificava como sendo pela tecnologia que existia e não pela garota em si.

—Como se chama, pequena? – questionou o rei se levantando.

—Bulma, senhor. Bulma Briefs – falou a garota com um sorriso

O rei e Konattsu se entre olham na hora, aquilo tinha um grande impacto e fora de imediato que o conselheiro usando seu tablet acessou os dados da garota com seus registros, esse mostravam ela realmente como herdeira dos Briefs, na linhagem principal e havia mais uma também, ambas nascidas pós prisão de Linus, mas aquilo não dizia absolutamente, afinal havia inseminação, mas ela alegou trabalhar com o pai e essa era a questão.

—Quem é seu pai? – perguntou Konattsu a fim de checar.

Bulma hesitou, mas era talvez a hora de dar credito a sua família e ao seu pai que sempre tivera tanto orgulho do legado.

—Linus, majestade, Linus Briefs.

—Impossível! Linus morreu em uma das colônias sayajins a muitos anos atrás, mais até que sua idade – alegou Konattsu e ela viu o olhar do rei sobre si a exigir respostas e ela as deu, como assim alegavam que seu pai estava morto?

—Não senhor, meu pai está vivo!

Vegeta II tentava entender todo o teor daquela conversa até finalmente se achar compreendendo finalmente que Bulma era um legado da linhagem principal dos Briefs e isso o irritou profundamente, como ela pode nunca ter o dito que pertencia ao sangue traidor? Ele não se misturava com traidores, era uma vergonha e se sua mãe estivesse viva, ela certamente o puniria por tal.

Já o rei esboçara um sorriso que beirava o perverso, então havia sim uma mente capaz de usar a energia e para sua sorte uma mente de uma família genial que tinha um patriarca condenado a servir o rei até o fim dos seus dias, era mesmo o seu dia de sorte!


	35. A linhagem traidora

"Não senhor, o meu pai está vivo!"

As palavras da pequena ecoaram na mente do rei sayajin que vira ali uma grande oportunidade mesmo, afinal, com ela em perigo o Briefs tinha que sair do esconderijo e dar as caras para valer. Era muita audácia do sayajin, além de fugir de uma base altamente vigiada, voltou para o planeta natal e vivia ali a anos pelo visto e bem debaixo do nariz de todos. Voltando em si, ele então determinou:

—Muito bem! Eu quero a localização exata de Linus Briefs e você minha pequena me dará. Quero o seu papai bem aqui conosco para discutimos os termos de trabalho para o reino – no exato instante que ele falara isso, Konattsu entendeu o propósito maléfico por trás, pensando que fora bastante perspicaz da parte de Vegeta.

Já o príncipe? Esse viu algo estranho no olhar do pai, uma malicia que ele conhecia, ou melhor, reconhecia quando esse estava preste a ferrar alguém, mas ponderou que talvez não, afinal aquilo que acabou de ser apresentado por Bulma, era algo incrível, ela conseguiu se superar!

Com aquela possibilidade, Bulma finalmente ficara feliz, pensava que havia finalmente trago sua família ao prestigio novamente. Na cabeça infantil e ainda ingênua com relação a vida, ela, achava que tudo seria perfeito, tudo estava resolvido, mas não era assim... Levianamente ela deu as coordenadas de seu pai e o que veio a seguir a fez se assustar e finalmente entender que com a família real não se brincava ou confiava.

—Obrigada, criança. Me ajudou muito, seu pai é um desertor de campo escravo de Sadala, um traidor de merda que eu particularmente achava que já tinha morrido, mas você? – Vegeta deslizou a mão pelos cabelos e rosto dela apertando o queixo pequeno – você me trouxe dois presentes, pequena: um uso pra minha energia, e alguém pra fazer funcionar. – Bulma ainda processava aquilo, sentia os olhos marejarem ao abrirem-se em espanto, e então pareceu um animalzinho feroz quando o rei prosseguiu — levem ela presa, e tragam Linus aqui, podem usar a força, mas eu aconselho a dizer que a pequena cria dele, humm.... Bulma, está nas masmorras esperando a companhia e proteção dele.

O jovem príncipe olhava aquilo preso como que por um transe de momento, como se em algum momento seu peito rachara-se permitindo sentir qualquer coisa, algo como quando seu irmão fora tirado de si, mas Vegeta ii estava mais forte, tinha mais barreiras em torno de si, e não era uma garota fraca e patética que levaria tudo por agua a baixo e disposto a mostrar talvez para si mesmo que ela não era tão importante assim, ou que não havia fraquezas estupidas nele, ele se colocou em pé diante da garota que era segurada por um forte guarda.

—Eu a levo!

Os olhos de Bulma o encarara por alguns instantes, estavam mais ferozes, mais intensos e num azul escuro de descrente. Sentiu o aperto forte e de trato bruto e frio que o príncipe Vegeta a ofertou em seu braço miúdo e fino, delicado o definia melhor e ela gemeu de dor com aquilo, ele a estava machucando. Ela estava literalmente sendo arrastada porta a fora outra vez, tratada como uma coisa qualquer e sem valor da qual ela sabia que não era. Como uma necessidade crescente de ter reposta aquilo que a feria severamente ela questionou:

— porque está fazendo isso comigo? Um príncipe não deveria servir ao povo e ter honra? – as lágrimas cristalinas dela arrastavam-se pela face e Vegeta II desviou o olhar da garota, sentiu seu coração bater rápido e ao mesmo parecia que ouvia Mika falar aquelas coisas tolas — achei que fosse meu amigo, que...

As palavras da garota mais fizeram mal do que bem, porque junto com a lembrança de Mika e suas lições, essa acendeu como brasa ardente as lições e punições de Shonnu, lembranças essas que ainda queimavam em sua pele e em cicatrizes vivas até a alma. Ele a virou de frente para si e segurou com força os ombros dela a balançando diante de si ao rosnar:

— Cala a sua boca, plebeia imunda! O que sabe sobre honra? Sua linhagem é traidora do rei, não tem coisa alguma em seu sangue sujo. Seu dever é servir, se curvar e esperar a morte - disse ele a empurrando contra o chão a fazendo prostrar-se perante ele — deveria conhecer bem o seu lugar, sua plebeia! – ele abaixou-se acocorando-se a altura dela e segurando o pequeno queixo ele a olhou nos olhos e ela podia ver como aqueles ônix estavam frios, cruéis e sem vida alguma, não havia sopro de esperança, de gentileza, de doçura ou hesitação, ele parecia uma cria do sombrio e da dor e isso era completamente notório o que a fizera o temer, a fizera sentir pela primeira vez raiva e ódio de Vegeta II — filhote de escravo, escrava é. – ela viu os lábios dele curvarem-se em um sorriso estranho e perturbador que parecia claramente ter prazer em sua dor – vai receber uma coleira e será um animal para servir a vontade do rei.

Ele levantou-se segurando a garota pelo queixo e ela o dera o tapa com raiva, e embora esse não tivesse causado nada mais que uma forte sensação de pinicada na face dado ao ridículo poder que ela detinha o irritou bastante e o fez solta-la, mas ele segurou o braço dela novamente e viu as marcas arredondadas dos seus dedos que ficaram marcado no queixo dela dado a pele sensível e clara.

_"os mais fortes defendem e protegem os mais fracos!" - _O som da voz de Mika ecoou na sua mente de repente – _"não acredito em punição física, ela só traz dor e revolta..."_

Ele fechou ainda mais o cenho e espantando de lado as lembranças mórbidas, ele voltou a arrastar a garota, agora em direção a um elevador acessando assim as alas mais baixas do palácio: as masmorras.

...

O sayajin de cabelos lavandas ficou completamente chocado com a guarda real em sua porta e atrás de si, ele não precisou de muito pra saber que algo não estava certo e com o nome de sua pequena Bulma citado, as coisas mudaram o jogo completamente e tudo que ele fez foi entregar-se sem resistência nenhuma. Diante das circunstâncias ele apenas manteve tights em segurança e segredo com trace a protegendo e ele pode ver o medo nos olhos da sua companheira, esses sempre alegres, vivos e despojados agora tinham carregado enorme preocupação e temor virando lágrimas através da cortina azul turquesa que os olhos dela era. Ele não poderia ter mais atenção para sua família, mais do que Bulma já havia chamado para eles e ele soube que a sua filhote havia trocado os pés pelas mãos certamente por culpa da inocência dela e ali ele se arrependeu de talvez não tê-la dito a verdade, sentiu que seu erro fora tentar protege-la e faze-la se sentir normal quando ela carregava a mesma linhagem que ele.

Manteve trace e tights escondidas. Não precisava chamar mais atenção a sua família do que Bulma já havia feito. Sua filhote acabou trocando os pés pelas mãos, culpa da inocência, no entanto, ele não a culpava. Antes de sair, pegou uma pequena capsula junto a mesa da porta que era exclusivamente particular. A colocou no bolso do jaleco sendo tão sutil em seus atos que nem mesmo os dois guardas da sua escolta notaram. Do lado de fora de sua casa ele pode ver mais quatro guardas ali a sua espera o que soava imensamente como receio e exagero, afinal Linus era apena um sayajin de linhagem cientifica, seu poder não passava de migalhas se posto à prova contra um guarda de segunda classe, quanto mais seis deles. Talvez o rei não quisesse subestimar seu poder intelectual... Vai saber?

O sayajin recebera uma algema de contenção e entrou no veículo da guarda sayajin se permitindo ser capturado sem qualquer resistência.

Dentro do castelo já, eles estavam em um dos acessos que daria direto a masmorra sayajin e fora ali, em uma daquelas celas escuras e fétidas que ele vira sua pequena sentada contra o canto da parede abraçada aos joelhos em um mínimo chorinho sofrível que o partiu o coração. Sua recordação daquele lugar não era nada boa, ele viu um dos guardas abrindo a mesma cela da garota que ergueu a cabeça com o barulho e viu seu pai ser puxado ali para dentro, bem como ele fora algemado pelos pulsos como se fosse alguém altamente perigoso.

—o rei breve os receberá, ele está em uma reunião. Logo chegará a vez de vocês! – anunciou o sayajin e junto com outro saiu deixando aqueles dois para trás.

Na primeira oportunidade Bulma correu até o pai o abraçando aos prantos derramando lágrimas em grande abundância ao sentir-se tola e ter colocado sua família em perigo.

—Papai...me... Me desculpa. Foi tudo minha culpa, eu deveria ter lhe ouvido. Eu não sabia de nada eu não sabia... Ele falou coisas horríveis sobre nós e...

Mesmo sem ter como devolver o abraço de Bulma, o sayajin buscou a confortar de alguma forma. Sentia o peito queimar em raiva ao ver o braço esguio e o pequeno queixo dela machucados, marcados pela selvageria bruta daqueles que se declaram linhagem real.

— shii...tudo bem querida – ele buscou passar tranquilidade e confiança para ela, precisava de Bulma centrada e não emocional naquele instante porque acontecesse o que fosse era o seu dever protege-la, e não somente a ela como trace e tights também, eram tudo para ele. – vamos sair daqui juntos, tá bem? – ele a viu olhar em seus olhos e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pela face ela assentiu em concordância ao pai, confiava nele e agora mais do que nunca — respira bem fundo, se acalma, pare sua mente por alguns instantes e veja o mundo com racionalidade, eu preciso de você focada agora, entendeu? Pode fazer isso por mim? – ele a viu fazer o que ele pediu – muito bem, minha princesinha. Agora me escuta, no meu bolso tem uma capsula, pegue-a, é bem pequena e não vai chamar muita atenção. Dentro dela tem tudo que você vai precisar saber em sua vida sempre, tem todos os meus segredos, projetos e legado.

Ela estremeceu e ele viu a agitação.

—Papai...

—Ouça, querida, apenas ouça. No meu outro bolso tem uma pequena pulseira, eu quero que a pegue e a coloque em seu pulso e jamais a tire. – Ela o fez e reconheceu o projeto que inibia leituras de energia e assinatura de poder e registro, ainda trêmula, ela o fez e colocou a mesma eu a abra agora e pegue uma pulseira que tem dentro dela e coloque no seu pulso.

A garota faz o que o pai mandou. Ela sabia sobre a pulseira e pra que ela servia. Ela escondia sua energia e só por saber o seu uso ela se perguntou o que se passava na mente de seu pai porque a sua naquele instante começava a calcular possibilidades cada vez mais negativas. Ela ergueu novamente o olhar aos centrados do pai.

—Muito bem, sabe pra que serve, não é? Sei que está com medo, mas não pense no pior. Escute, Bulma, eu preciso que você proteja sua mamãe e sua irmãzinha, e pra isso caso qualquer coisa aconteça e eu fique aqui você vai procurar Gine, a mãe de raditz entendeu? – a seriedade expressada nele a assustava e era impossível manter a razão sobre a emoção.

—mas papai...você disse – ela começou com lagrimas,

—Eu sei o que eu disse querida. Esse é o nosso plano b tá legal? Sempre temos que ter outros planos na vida, lembre-se disso, nunca confie no plano primeiro, e nem no secundário, veja sempre a saída antes.

—e-eu não... Não sei se consigo...

—Hei, olha pra mim – ele pediu com firmeza e mesmo em meio ao choro ela ergueu o olhar ao homem que amava tanto – quem é você?

—e-eu...

—Fala pra mim!

—Bulma... Bulma Briefs.

—Isso! Você é um Briefs e nunca esqueça da sua linhagem! Sua obrigação é proteger o nosso legado. Vai sair daqui e pedir ajuda entendeu? Sempre mantenha os grandes amigos bem perto de si, querida. – Ela consentiu e se acalmou um pouco – isso, agora o que está acontecendo não é um adeus, é um plano apenas. Agora, a parte mais importante, o que disse exatamente ao rei? Eu preciso saber de cada detalhe, cada palavra e principalmente o que ele falou.

Ela mordeu suavemente o lábio inferior e com um soluço e suspiro começou a falar exatamente tudo desde sua entrada na sala do trono. O sayajin de cabelos lavanda ouvira tudo e ao mesmo tempo processava aquilo, um plano para tira-la segura dali. O desagradava imensamente a ideia de ter sua pequena escravizada pela própria raça, ele serviu um tempo, se acostumaria, talvez tudo ficasse bem, ou não, mas o mais importante era tira-la dali em total segurança.

—Vamos fazer o seguinte, o que eu falar na frente do rei será a máxima verdade entendeu? Tudo o que eu disser você vai aceitar como verdade absoluta. Deverá concordar e assimilar tudo e aceitar as consequências.

—tá bom papai – ela anui e abraçando forte o pai, percebeu que ele segurava o choro e aquilo, aquela imagem talvez a marcasse para o resto da vida, porque ela sentira que foi a sua culpa, que ela e somente ela fora responsável pela dor que seu pai carregava naquele instante, sabia que de alguma forma havia o decepcionado.

—Eu te amo, querida! E a mamãe e sua irmãzinha, nunca se esqueça disso aconteça o que acontecer, sempre vamos estar juntos, tá bom?

Ela sentira o coração altamente acelerado. Ela não estava pronta para abdicar, nem naquele dia, nem nunca.

(...)

Não estava nada bom aquele dia para a sayajin, depois de praticamente vomitar todo o seu almoço, ela parecia não querer manter absolutamente nada no estomago então manteve apenas reposição de eletrólitos em uma espécie de bebida energética. Seu humor? Nada feliz naquela semana, embora apreciasse imensamente o esforço de Bardock para acomodar as coisas entre casa e trabalho, ela ainda estava sentindo os efeitos daquilo, do fechamento dele para ela em várias questões.

Quando ela retornou a sua sala depois de uma das mais chatas e longas reunião que tivera naquele dia com a equipe orçamentária, ela viu sobre sua mesa uma imensa pilha de mais trabalho, tanto que ela levaria uma vida para os faze-los e se perguntava quando voltaria ao seu amado serviço de campo. Ela se sentou frente a sua mesa e abriu uma gaveta tirando de dentro uma boa barra de doce confeitado que a alguns dias fazia sua boca salivar tanto e com uma boa mordida na mesma ela ligou seu computador iniciando o sistema de trabalho, precisou de apenas uns poucos segundos para ela ver o aviso piscando em vermelho em sua caixa de mensagens e com um click simplório de sua ponteira sobre a tela sensível ela abriu a mensagem lendo rapidamente enquanto comia seu doce vendo que essa se tratava de algo que a fizera ranger os dentes, ele não ia fazer isso com ela! Não ia simplesmente a colocar em um descarte burocrático como se ela não fosse nada! Tira dela tudo aquilo pelo qual ela lutou e lutou tão arduamente, tudo pela qual ela se empenhou, perdeu sono e a companhia de sua família. Era humilhação demais para Gine, e com a mesma ferocidade que sentia naquele instante, ela levantou-se abruptamente de sua cadeira e marchou porta a fora em direção a sala de seu general, sua vontade cada vez maior de soca-lo, embora ela soubesse a punição para aquilo.

—Capitã, eu preciso... – o jovem sayajin correra em direção a sua superior, mas não obteve êxito com a resposta seca e feroz dela:

—Agora não, soy!

Ela simplesmente sem qualquer autorização prévia entrou na sala dele vendo que esse conversava com um dos chefes. Ele a olhou percebendo que ela recebera o seu comunicado, mas audaciosamente ele não queria aquela discussão ali, ali ela deveria respeitar sua autoridade máxima ainda mais sobre ela, e tudo já começou ruim quando ela entrou daquela forma em sua sala, sem qualquer protocolo, ou autorização.

—Mas o que.... – A voz dele fora cortada pela dela que bradou com uma extrema autoridade que assustaria qualquer sayajin, fosse elite ou não.

— cabge, me dá licença, eu preciso falar com o general e tem que ser agora.

—Mas estamos em reunião, capitã. Devo lembra-la que...

—Sai da merda da sala agora!

—Capitã, está buscando um caminho complicado – rosnou Bardock.

—Ah é? Então posso começar agora, com ele aqui, prefere, general?

—Posso mandar detê-la, gostaria? Por sua insubordinação talvez alguma detenção.

Ele viu pela primeira vez um meio sorriso perverso e odioso nascer nos lábios dela, Gine era pura fúria, e claro que ele esperava alguma reação hostil dela, mas aquele patamar fugia de todo o seu controle, ela estava extremamente passional.

— é que você gostaria, general? Vamos, pegue o comunicador e mandem vim me tirar daqui, mas até eles chegarem você vai me ouvir e foda-se quem mais vai ouvir!

Cabge estava completamente assustado com aquele comportamento e com as oscilações de energia dentro daquela sala, ele não queria mesmo estar no meio daquilo e muito menos que sobrasse pra ele já que claramente não era apenas algo envolto das funções, era uma briga mais intima, então o sayajin levantou-se.

—Eu volto depois, não tem problemas – esquivou-se quando Gine deu mais um passo à frente e Bardock levantou-se.

— Equipe fixa terrestre! – bradou ela o apontando o dedo – eu me fodi nos últimos dez, doze anos da minha vida pra você me tratar como merda?

—Abaixa o seu tom, Gine! Não vou discutir com você minhas decisões.

—Mas eu quero discutir! Eu tenho esse direito! Eu te apoio e você me apunha-la assim pelas costas? O que eu fiz, me fala?

—Nada! – ele bradou batendo na mesa – mas está me obrigando agora a tomar uma ação.

—Você já tomou! Você me dispensou, simples assim! Você arrancou meu esforço todo e estou me perguntando o que eu fiz de errado!

—Não fez nada de errado – ele suavizou apenas um pouco mais o tom – apenas foi reavaliada e...

—E vista como inútil? É isso? – a gargalhada raivosa dela o intimidou, ele a viu dá a volta na mesa e se aproximar dele. A porta semiaberta deixava quem quer que fosse que estivesse próximo dali ouvir toda a discussão que se passava entre o casal naquele instante, mas ninguém ousara se intrometer. – Vamos, me fale seus pontos bases, general – cuspiu a garota com ódio expresso.

—Não está qualificada, apenas isso.

—Como? Porque? São mais de quinze esquadras e nenhuma delas tem índices ou parâmetros que me incluam? Quer dizer, a ginger está apta, mas eu não? É isso? Ou melhor, Pea, ela tem mais qualificação que eu? Tá me dizendo isso?

—Tá colocando coisas onde não tem, capitã.

—Então me mostra, general, me mostra seus pontos e observações.

— Como seu general estou mandando você recuar, acatar minha decisão e sair daqui.

— é? E como meu companheiro? Vamos! Eu tenho esse direito, Bardock! Meu general é um merda e meu marido? O que ele pensa de mim? Eu quero saber, me mostre a avaliação eu exijo isso de você, lembra quando eu fiquei por quase dois anos travada nessa droga? Se lembra de quantas vezes eu me senti afundar e foi você que falou: mantenha a cabeça erguida eu acredito em você...

Ele sentia as palavras dela rasgando seu coração, sua mente e alma. Sentia-se pequeno diante dela, do que fez, mas justificava suas ações e seus gestos como necessários. Os olhos dela imploravam por crer, mas os instintos explodiam em guerra.

—Não vou te mostrar! São documentos oficiais.

— Então é isso? O que quer que eu pense? – ele estendeu a mão para toca-la, para tentar acalma-la, mas ela recusou seu toque e bateu com a cauda na mesma afastando. Olhava os olhos dele que carregavam tanto peso, mas algo que ela conhecia muito bem: culpa.

Culpa essa que rasgava através do vínculo deles, remorso, amargura e raiva... Era intensos e latentes. Ela o viu fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e respirar fundo massageando a têmpora como se ponderasse. Ele alcançou o comunicador.

—Não me deixa escolha, Gine. – Ele discou ao departamento de segurança e ela olhava seus gestos. Então com raiva, Gine falou:

—Se quer as coisas assim, eu vou assumir o protocolo 67, artigo 4.3. Eu renunciarei e como baixa quero todas minhas fichas e avaliações expostas, e as coisas terminam aí, sem confiança, sem...

Do outro lado, o sayajin que chefiava o departamento atendeu e a voz dele oscilava ainda quando o silencio de Bardock ecoara como resposta. Ele olhava nos olhos de Gine sentindo a dor e o peso das palavras dela como se o que ela ousava dizer o ao menos cogitar, ferisse tudo pela qual eles construíram.

—Eu não tirei sua patente, não tirei nada. Somente sua permissão de piloto em missão. – Ele falou em um tom baixo, mais ao mesmo tempo frio e irritado. Sabia as questões que constituíam aquilo, e a insistência da ameaça dela. Ela queria as drogas da suas avaliações quanto a ela como soldado e ela o jogou contra a parede, ele a mostrava por querer e ele sabia que isso renderia algo imenso, uma rachadura extensa ao seu casamento, ou ele a negava e ela teria acesso a isso em uma baixa definitiva e forçada, e aquilo era definitivamente o fim do seu casamento porque ele mostrava que não confiava nela o bastante.

O problema para ele não era mostrar as avalições, mas sim mostrar o que realmente havia expressado dela como soldado que embora ele soubesse que eram mentiras, mas ele o fez para justificar o afastamento e sentia que sim, os fins justificavam os meios, mas agora sentia que aquilo teria um retorno quase imperdoável.

Desligando o comunicador ele aproximou-se de seu computador e abriu a sessão revelando assim sua avaliação quanto a Gine, em sua tela principal. Ele se afastou um pouco a ponto da sayajin ter acesso a leitura de tudo que estava exposto.

Ela deixou o olhar correr sobre o espaço que tinha as observações do seu general (e de seu marido) sobre ela, cada pontuação, cada lacuna fechada com palavras que a machucavam cada instante mais, a feriam drasticamente a fazendo sentir-se medíocre, ela sentia o coração partido de forma que doía de verdade. Uma sensação de engasgo, de enjoo, de tortura sobre seu corpo. Uma decepção que a tomava e ela sabia que ele sentia tudo aquilo porque ela também sentia as angustias dele através da cortina do vínculo que dividiam. Os olhos arderam quando as lágrimas surgiam fortes neles, mas ela segurou com todas suas forças, não daria esse gostinho ao sayajin.

—Gine... Eu – ele buscou naquele instante justificar-se e tentou toca-la, mas sentiu a hostilidade e recusa da sayajin, ela sentia-se tonta e enojada e com rapidez, Gine puxou a lixeira vomitando na mesma.

Ofegante, ela sentia seu mundo girar. Estava prostrada, baixa como nunca esteve. Uma vulnerabilidade e uma quebra tão fortes dentro de si... Ela se levantou eretamente e tirou seu scouter o batendo sobre a mesa dele.

—Gine, me deixa explicar.

Ela respirou fundo e sem olha-lo nos olhos respondeu:

—Eu agradeço a permissão, general. Não me sinto bem e preciso do dia de dispensa – ela finalmente levantou o olhar ao dele e ele viu tamanha raiva e mágoa dela que o doeu por igual – ou pode mandar me prender, se preferir. Gosta das coisas separadas, não é?

Ele sentia o peso da respiração, o ar parecia mais quente, mais sufocante. As coisas mais lentas... Ela realmente o ameaçou e agora nem ao menos o deixava se explicar? Ela com a mesma intensidade que entrara na sala saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Do lado de fora Gine não percebera a pequena aglomeração de sayajins que estavam ali e acabaram por ouvir toda a discussão do casal, mas nenhum deles falou qualquer coisa ou entrou no caminho da sayajin, que, saiu sem falar nada com ninguém.

(...)

Bulma ainda estava fortemente abraçada contra o calor de seu pai quando o som dos passos no corredor chamou a atenção dos dois, separando-se um pouco apenas de seu pai, Bulma viu que havia guardas e também o príncipe bem ali e olhando nos olhos dele ela se questionou como ele pode simplesmente esquecer?

Esqueceu dela, da amizade, das brincadeiras e pequenos sonhos e promessas...

Aquele filhote ali era reflexo de alguém mal, vazio e cruel. Alguém incapaz de carregar qualquer espécie de sentimentos por algo ou alguém.

"o que fizeram com você Vegeta?" Questionou-se em pensamento.

A cela foi aberta e ela não queria afastar-se do seu pai, porem foi empurrada para o lado por um dos guardas que soltaram os pulsos presos e o levantava em escolta. Linus, no entanto, focou seu olhar para aquele filhote, a arrogância, o orgulho e altivez que nunca mudava. Ele tinha razão, sempre tivera razão quanto ao maldito sangue da família real, era um sangue ruim e não havia bons pensamentos, criação ou sentimentos que o mudava, embora devesse dar crédito a Mika por tarble, porque esse sim ele lidou e soube que realmente havia algo bom ali na superfície. O sayajin via mesmo que Vegeta ii era a continuação da odiosa família real com todos os seus malditos defeitos.

—Não tenho a droga do dia todo! – rosnou o príncipe segurando Bulma pelo braço novamente e ouviu um certo rosnado consternado do sayajin adulto, mas ele apenas sorriu com certa arrogância e arrastou Bulma a frente daquilo.

Ambos, pai e filha foram jogados ajoelhados ali diante do soberano sayajin, não havia ninguém ali no grande salão além do rei, o príncipe, o conselheiro e dois guardas reais de alta elite.

Linus viu o meio sorriso arrogante com um olhar malicioso e curioso que o rei Vegeta exibia por si só, e sem levantar ele falou:

—Muito bom te rever Linus! Parece que não está tão morto como deveria não é mesmo? – debochou, ele ainda tinha certa raiva do sayajin que ajudou Mika na escapada com a fêmea de Bardock. Por conta daquilo ele quase perdeu Mika.

—Não diria que tem prazer algum em te rever e o sentimento não é reciproco, mas tenho os meus motivos inclusive esses dados por sua própria família para fazer o que fiz– Linus replicou firme, não abaixava a cabeça para a família real sayajin. O orgulho do passado não o deixava, o ódio aquela linhagem era muito maior que tudo, corria em seu sangue.

—Bom, que bom então! Eu tenho uma proposta ótima para você. Vai trabalhar para mim e em troca eu não te mato e nem esse filhote. O que acha?

Os olhos negros se encaravam em um intenso jogo de ódio. O jovem príncipe achava imenso o despeito daquela família só de ver a forma como Linus lidava com seu pai, era notório de onde Bulma herdara as mesmas manias feias e irritantes de não conhecer seu lugar!

—Eu passo – ponderou Linus, de forma firme. Bulma olhou para o pai chocada e desesperada, a proposta do rei parecia bem razoável a sayajin diante de tudo que fora jogado a mesa, afinal seu pai manda-la ser racional e ele não estava sendo.

—Vejo que ainda é petulante, como antigamente, mas esperar o que vindo da linhagem mais imunda de Sadala, a linhagem que sempre trai o trono real, não é? Inclusive trabalha para Gorta as minhas costas...— retrucou de maneira um tanto arrojada e arrogante o rei sayajin. Os olhos de Linus se arregalam, ele sabia de Gorta, sabia da sua relação com o planeta e aquilo era o fim! Era o único lugar que ele tinha como seguro para proteger sua família. —traidor, mentiroso e sem nobreza...esse é o último da linhagem dos Briefs...pelo visto a única coisa que sua família mantem é isso: nada...se tornaram nada e vão continuar sendo...

—Pro inferno você e sua linhagem! A minha carrega a traição nascida do amor e a sua que carrega sangue inocente? – Linus cuspiu as palavras ao rei com tamanho ódio e desprezo.

O sorriso de Vegeta desapareceu dos lábios e ele levantou-se do trono.

—Pois bem...se é sangue inocente que carrega a minha linhagem, então vamos mantê-la assim, não é? Predam a garota e matem toda a família.

—Não! – Ele gritou sentindo agora o desespero em parte acometer, ele queria permanecer calmo, mas com Bulma na equação era impossível blefar – não adianta prende-la, quem desenhou os projetos, quem os fez fui eu, ela apenas me ajudou, mas não intende o principal

—Não foi o que me pareceu, ela estava muito segura. – respondeu ele calmamente vendo até onde o sayajin de cabelos lilás levaria aquele jogo.

—Ela aprendeu comigo, os projetos são meus, os protótipos... Em fim... Tudo. Bulma é apenas... Brilhante e aprende muito rápido, ela apenas replicou o que me viu falar e fazer.

Vegeta ii, assistia aquilo tudo com certa curiosidade no desenrolar, Linus parecia não temer em nada a família real, mas quando se tratava de Bulma, o príncipe notou que ele desarmava completamente. Fora que o príncipe sayajin sabia que Bulma tinha sim potencial de toda aquela genialidade, mas decidiu não se meter principalmente porque não sabia exatamente o que seu pai pretendia.

—Olhe para mim filhote, sobe pena de morte sua família, seu pai e sua mãe, quem fez os projetos afinal, foi você ou foi ele?

Bulma se lembrou do pedido do pai na masmorra. Ela estava com medo, ela estava a ponto de suplicar talvez o rei mostrasse alguma misericórdia. Mas a voz de seu pai parecia ecoar ainda mais forte, ela tinha que proteger todos, eles tinham um plano, ele pediu para que ela confiasse nele e ela ia confiar, não iria decepciona-lo uma segunda vez. Fora que ela tinha fé...kami-Sama iria a ajudar...ajuda-los.

—Foi o meu pai majestade, ele é a mente por trás de tudo. Eu apenas quis que o rei tivesse conhecimento novamente do potencial da minha família, que...nos honrasse.

A gargalhada do rei ecoara sombriamente e tão debochada que despontou ódio não apenas em Linus, mas em sua filha também, a garota olhou de relance para o príncipe e esse tinha um meio sorriso tão escroto quanto o pai desenhado nos lábios e aquilo a enojou.

—Honra, nos Briefs? Essa é sem dúvidas a melhor piada que ouvi em toda a minha vida. Ouça filhote. Sua família nunca terá nada além de lama no nome desde que quis colocar suas mãos onde não podia alcançar, talvez ambicionaram tanto reconhecimento que acharam que poderiam ter uma coroa sayajin, não é mesmo? Porque acha que sua linhagem não tem respeito algum? Cortaram as asas e...

—Não fale isso pra ela! – bradou Linus indignado – não conte meias verdades, não encha minha filha com suas mentiras e ódio.

—Ah ela precisa saber o sangue sujo que ela carrega e principalmente o porquê – riu Vegeta, ele virou-se para Bulma e distorceu – se quer saber realmente? Mesmo que esse projeto realmente venha de vocês, nunca serão nada. Ele pertencer a mim, porque seu pai é um escravo do rei, ele é minha posse e logo tudo que venha dele é meu...isso inclui você, pequena, e todos os projetos por vocês produzidos. Meu pai era tolo em não usar o melhor recurso à sua disposição, mas eu vou!

Pela primeira vez o príncipe Vegeta olhou para Bulma com algum sentimento. Ele sentiu um grande remorso por tudo aquilo, não estava aguentando ver aqueles olhos turquesas derramarem lagrimas, estava realmente o incomodando como na primeira vez, o fazia sentir coisas irritante, o fazia querer simplesmente a fazer parar porque parecia uma torrencial que o afogava de alguma forma.

O rei por outro lado, havia chego ao clímax daquilo, estava se cansando do maldito jogo, ele queria a graça de brincar de poder e ele já brincou, o tédio chegou e perdeu a graça, não queria mais tomar seu tempo com aquelas coisas estupidas, afinal ele deixara os projetos e todo resto guardado em poder de seu corpo cientifico e esses o garantiu que reproduziriam tudo aquilo. Ele estava altamente confiante.

—Bom, acho que está nítido que esse filhote imundo não me serve de nada, jogue ela na sarjeta de onde ela saiu. Uma cortesia pra você, pequena, pode viver sua vida sem nada além da vergonha.

O rei então virou para o sayajin de cabelos lavanda e sorriu.

— Eu preciso de um macaquinho cientifico, vamos Linus, colabora comigo, se dobre por vontade própria, suplique por humanidade e quem sabe eu lhe dou algum osso? Última chance.

—Você nunca vai me deixar ser livre, não é? – Linus levantou o olhar ao rei sayajin – fara comigo o que fez a ela, uma coleira... E aí tira tudo até a vontade de lutar.

Vegeta mudou completamente o semblante. O ódio o dominou por completo, mas tentou transparecer outra coisa. Enquanto isso o príncipe se perguntava de quem era que Linus havia falado afinal. Um forte tapa foi desferido pelo rei sayajin cortando os lábios de Linus e o jogando contra o chão.

—A verdade dói, não é? É vazio. Aprisionou o corpo dela, mas jamais o espirito. Ela queria ser livre, algo que você jamais a permitiu. A condenou quando entrou na vida dela. – Linus sentiu o pé de Vegeta o chutar na altura das costelas o machucando.

—Para! Por favor para! – gritou Bulma desesperada, mas essa foi segurada por ninguém menos que o príncipe Vegeta.

—Tudo bem! Ela morreu! Morreu Vegeta... Ela finalmente se libertou de você e seu amor nojento!

O rei ofegava encarando o brilho nos olhos de Linus. Ele não teria misericórdia alguma, como aquele ser ao menos ousa falar algo como aquilo? De seus sentimentos, de sua dor, de seu... Amor?

—Não preciso mesmo de você! – rosnou entredentes ajeitando-se novamente- tenho os projetos e o melhor corpo cientifico de Sadala fara acontecer, o que te torna inútil pra mim. Queria o perdão real? Vai tê-lo no inferno. Já que estava morto, deve voltar a ficar...dessa vez permanentemente.

Escapando da segurança do aperto do príncipe, Bulma jogou-se ao pai gritando. Aquele não era o plano, não ia acabar daquela forma, daquele jeito. Tudo ia ficar bem!

—Não, por favor não! Eu imploro...meu pai não!

O rei olhou com raiva, com desprezo a pequena filhote inútil, mas ela tinha que se considerar com sorte, afinal ele a poupo pelo belo presente que ela trouxera, mas sua paciência tinha limites, então ele puxou a garota pelos cabelos azuis e a jogou contra o príncipe, a fazendo parar aos pés dele.

—Faça algo útil, jogue esse animal na rua de uma vez! Não falarei outra vez, da próxima eu a mato.

O príncipe Vegeta segurou com força a garota, mas essa era mais arisca do que ele pensava, a força dela debatendo-se estava o irritando de verdade, os gritos dela doíam seus ouvidos, mas no fundo toda aquela indiferença e raiva dele serviam apenas para encobrir aquele sentimento pérfido e sujo de empatia e pena que ele sentira da garota ao ouvir a decisão de seu pai quando a cientista sayajin. Ele sentira o seu coração bater rápido em seu peito, mas também era capaz de sentir o dela, principalmente quando essa viu seu pai praticamente ser arrastado por dois sayajins dali com o rei e o conselheiro saindo logo atrás. Ela sentia seu corpo sendo puxado por Vegeta ii e ela debateu-se, ela então bradou a plenos pulmões:

—Porque você está fazendo isso, Vegeta? Porque? Porque vai deixa ele ser morto? – as lagrimas dela desciam grossas e pingavam pelo chão – é o meu pai, Vegeta! Ajuda ele, não deixa matarem ele, por favor, por favor não deixa tirar ele de mim, se você tem um pingo de sentimento se tem coração não deixa Vegeta! – os gritos dela começaram a martelar desesperadamente no peito do príncipe sayajin que buscava realmente a concentração para não o fazer, não se meter e ajuda-la. — Ele tinha razão, vocês só têm sangue inocente em suas mãos! Vocês são monstros...você não pode deixa-lo morrer...por favor se lembra de mim!

Ele parou de arrasta-la, seu peito explodia em um irritante conflito que parecia que ia quebra-lo ao meio, aquilo o adoecia completamente, seus dedos apertaram-se forte contra o couro da luva a fazendo ranhar. Talvez devesse intervir, ajuda-la.

_"fraco! Patético. Claramente é mole, deixa sua fraqueza tão exposta que quase posso pisa-la, Vegeta! Você me dá nojo e pena, um lixo lastimável e desperdiço de carne e sangue sayajin!"_

Para ele, era como se estivesse vendo Shonnu na sua frente naquele instante, ela o dando as costas, o mesmo olhar de desprezo que a voz o deu antes. Mas antes de tomar qualquer decisão, para o bem ou para o mal sentiu a dor do ardido dos caninos da garota em seu braço o fazendo sangrar. Doeu pra caramba, talvez por sido pego desprevenido, mas nem tivera chance de sentir tudo, pois no mesmo segundo a garota solta de seu aperto correu. Ele demorou talvez um segundo ou dois para processar aquilo ou digerir, pois, nunca imaginou que algo tão simplório como aquilo pudesse o abalar tanto. Sem tempo a perder ele pensou na fala de seu pai, na próxima vez ele mesmo mataria a garota e aquela suposta hipótese o desesperou de alguma forma que nem mesmo ele entendia, mas se odiou mortalmente e achava que aquilo tudo o afrontava de alguma forma porque Bulma direta ou indiretamente o fazia pensar em tarble.

Os passos da garota e do príncipe os colocaram na porta do pátio de execuções. O último alivio que Linus teria, seria ver os olhos turquesas a última vez, mas não, ele não queria que sua princesinha visse aquilo, não queria que ela crescesse tão rápido, não queria que ela conhecesse a maldade dos homens, ainda mais daquela forma... Os olhos lacrimejaram pela dor cortante do peito sendo atravessado pela rajada de ki durante acertada no centro de seu tórax e para Bulma tudo aquilo foi em câmera lenta, tão lenta e tão dolorosa quanto podia...

Ele caiu no chão e a garota sem perder tempo correu até o pai com o príncipe que entrou em seu encalço para ver parte da cena. Bulma chorava em silencio abraçando o corpo do pai. Podia ver as esferas negras que antes cintilavam em um brilho lacrimoso empalidecerem e assumirem um tom acinzado frio e sem vida. Ela sentiu seu coração ser pisado, essa era a sensação da dor. Agarrada ao corpo inerte, ela enrolara sua cauda a dele e ergueu o olhar uma última vez em direção ao tirano rei sayajin, seu ódio despertou tão intensamente naquele instante que levantou os pulsos dos scouter. Ela jurou do fundo de seu amago que a vida daquele ser frio e doente seria tirada por suas mãos. Sem saber que uma parte junto de sua alma enegrecia ao dar espaço para a vingança.

Konattsu, que assistia aquilo calado não opinava mais avidamente nas decisões de Vegeta, o rei as tomava quase sempre por conta própria indiferente as certas alegações do conselheiro, como aquela que ele sugeriu a prisão para o sayajin e uso de todo o potencial, mas pelo visto o rei ainda era movido apenas pelo seu lado sombrio e nada além.

A capa esvoaça numa curva prepotente de Vegeta quando esse saiu, ele parou lado a lado ao seu filho que observava aquilo calado, digerindo sobre o que ou como deveria se sentir. Mais seus devaneios foram quebrados

—Mande o corpo pra família – fala Vegeta antes de sair – agora ele está onde deveria

—Sim senhor – anuiu Konattsu

—Venha, não tem nada do interesse da família real aqui – o rei chamou pelo príncipe

Talvez enraizado ali com tantas incertezas em sua cabeça, o pequeno príncipe sentiu o intenso pesar de um ato bárbaro, mais um de tantos que ele presenciara em sua vida da qual ele jamais tivera remorso ou empatia, ou dor... Ele teve uma ou outra missão já, ele matou e provou do sangue e da morte, ele viu seu pai executar centenas de vezes desde que assumira o trono e em cada execução ele sentiu o fulgor e o êxtase, mas naquela ele não conseguia sentir nada além de... Vergonha. A sensação de que estava errado o enchia tanto o peito que parecia que ia sufoca-lo completamente, um lado de seu peito gritou para abraçar Bulma, se desculpar, se lamentar, a reconfortar, mas o outro lado, o enegrecido, torturado, atormentado queria apenas dar as costas aquilo e jogar a ação em mais uma vala de comum...

O corpo pequeno oscilou em um passo para frente, para sim abraça-la, para afaga-la e pedir perdão, mas o corpo pesou ao contrario e a racionalidade voltou a dominar completamente suas ações e tal como seu pai, ele virou-se dando as costas para toda aquela merda, mas percebendo que mesmo em um dia quente, ele começava a sentir frio. 


	36. Ponto de ruptura

Ela estava com o seu pequeno nos braços e enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros rebeldes tinha um par de olhinhos negros expectadores de sua melancolia. Assim que saiu da Central depois daquela discussão, Gine precisou parar respirar e chorar, chorar muito mesmo. A decepção latente em seu coração e uma mágoa imensa, e quando pode melhorar um pouco ela foi pra casa. Os sentimentos ali se tornaram ainda mais latentes, então livrou-se do peso daquele uniforme e viu seu menino ali tão aberto e sorridente. A mesma face que a causava dor e afeto, porque ele tinha que ser a cara do pai? Ela então o teve em seus braços num acalanto para si mesma.

—Eu amo você, sabia? - Falou com um chorinho melancólico esfregando seu nariz contra o dele e sentiu as duas mãozinhas rechonchudas de Kakarotto sobre suas bochechas e sorriu vendo-o assentir.

Ela voltou a caminhar pela casa e a olhar as fotos que tinham ali sobre o móvel, ficou presa a uma em particular: no dia de seu casamento com Bardock. Ela se questionou se fez as escolhas certas em sua vida? Talvez se sentia arrependida até do dia que saiu de Lagash. No entanto, foi só ouvir a gargalhada de Kakarotto que ela pensou que mesmo ruim, ele a deu as duas coisas que ela mais amava e se importava no mundo: seus filhos. E pensando nisso ela se deixou olhar as fotos em família, as de infância de Raditz de Kakarotto as fotos com Mika…

Droga, ela amava aquele sayajin arrogante e estúpido, mas se sentia agora tão machucada traída… estúpida pra dizer o mínimo. A verdade é que ela estava arrasada e sabia que aquilo havia causado um duro golpe ao seu casamento que já não vinha nada bem. Ela não sabia se seria capaz de dividir mais nada com ele, nem a cama, nem afeto, nem um lar porque ela tinha tanta raiva e quanto mais pensava nele mais chorava e mais se lembrava das palavras dele quanto a ela como soldado: incompetente. Um peso adicional a tropa, sem qualificação mínima de poder para combate hostil ou o pior, um soldado com qualificações medíocres.

—Bom pelo visto somos dois medíocres, eu como soldado e você como companheiro. -Disse com raiva abaixando a foto e se afastando. Ela precisava muito de um tempo para pensar e parar de chorar.

**...**

Ele ficou ali tentando trabalhar, tentando manter a cabeça fria e no lugar. Tentando, porque na verdade estava impossível. Ele sentia um peso absurdo sobre si, e sentir o vínculo latejar tanta raiva, mágoa e decepção não favorecia. Ele sabia o quanto Gine o odiava aquele instante e talvez por isso ele tivesse medo do que viria a seguir, medo de ter se esforçado tanto para protegê-la e justamente a proteção a tirar dele. Eles se amavam! Não iria acabar daquela forma eles… passaram por tantas coisas juntos, era só apenas mais um degrau ela ia ouvi-lo e ia lhe entender. 

Movido por essa angústia que ele abriu novamente a ficha dela relendo o trecho de sua avaliação procurando ver aquilo com os olhos dela, e ai ele pode perceber como era de fato cruel, como deveria tê-la machucado tanto porque ele se lembrava de cada esforço dela para alcançar o posto que ocupava. Então sim, ele se sentia culpado e um merda, mas talvez se a mentira estava tirando tudo de si então a verdade seria a salvação. Decidido a salvar sua união e família, ele cancelou toda a agenda do dia e encerrando ali se levantou para ir para casa. Tentar acha-la e conversar, se abrir como deveria ter feito antes eram suas prioridades.

Ele saiu de sua sala e pode perceber vários dos olhares que recebia enquanto caminhava, mas nada daquilo o preocupava ou o perturbava. Em pouco tempo estava pousando em Korvinnus, sem perder mais um minuto sequer, ele entrou em casa topando a serva que estava limpando o espaço e imediatamente perguntou:

— Viu Gine?

A serva o olhou vendo que provavelmente eles haviam brigado novamente porque ao menos na face de Gine estava estampado, embora a sayajin fosse discreta até demais quando as coisas.

—Ela chegou cedo hoje, ela está com o Kaká no quarto... Ela... Parecia triste. 

Por um lado ele sentiu alívio, mas a abundância melancólica dela o preocupava e foi assim que nem respondendo a serva sayajin, ele subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto e com a porta meio aberta ele viu Kakarotto no chão com alguns brinquedos e para sua total surpresa Gine encaixotando seus uniformes de capitã e militares e sinceramente achou apelativo a ação da garota, até exagerada demais diante do ocorrido. Talvez o baque foi por nunca a ter visto fazendo nada assim.

—O que tá fazendo? — Perguntou meio surpreso e ela que havia o visto chegar não o olhou, apenas respondeu:

—O que parece que estou fazendo? Vou mandar devolver os uniformes, não preciso mais deles!

Ele sentiu um lapso de raiva por aquilo, ela estava sendo tão tempestiva droga. Custava apenas relevar? Como ela disse, foram mais de dez anos de dedicação para ela simplesmente desistir.

—Caramba, Gine! Eu não tirei você ou seu cargo. Eu só eu menti... Menti porque precisava, porque...

—Mentiu? Sobre que parte? Você me humilhou, me diminuiu e pra que?

Os tons de vozes estavam subindo muito rapidamente e isso começava a agitar o pequeno garotinho que olhava do pai para a mãe.

—Pra te proteger, droga! Tudo que eu fiz foi só pra te proteger e proteger a gente.

—Mentira! – bradou ela indignada lhe apontando o dedo – Mentiu mesmo? Ou mente agora pra eu acreditar?

—é isso que pensa? Que... Caralho Gine! Eu estive ao seu lado eu te dei forças te incentivei...

—E agora me ferra, Grande passo! Você é um péssimo general e um marido pior ainda! – disse ela com ódio momento esse que Kakarotto começou a chorar sentindo o desequilíbrio de ki vindo da mãe e do pai.

Bardock sustentando a frustração, deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos e pelo rosto e falou:

—Quer a verdade? Não pode estar na tropa minha, é fraca. 

Ela gargalhou diante da verdade dele, essa sim ela sabia ser sincera.

—Então é isso? Não havia outras tropas pra eu engajar ou o problema era só não estar contigo debaixo dos seus olhos?

—Você tá distorcendo as coisas.

— Distorcendo? Eu vejo você o conhece melhor do que imagina. Não fez nada além de se proteger e não a mim. Fez isso por egoísmo e apenas por você com seus ciúmes. Eu não precisava de una tropa nova eu estava qualificado na antiga, o problema é a quem pertence a antiga tropa, não é? 

—Não tem nada a ver

—Oh não? Vamos perguntar pra Haku se ele concorda com a sua avaliação sobre mim?

—Não – ele abaixou um pouco mais o tom.

Irritada ela gargalhou

—Eu achando que o problema era eu, mas não, o problema é você! É tão egoísta que é capaz de me ferir apenas pra proteger o que você sente. Ciúmes!

—Não tem o direito de me chamar de egoísta Gine! De achar que… sempre eu coloquei você como prioridade, sempre fiz o certo e sempre por você. Desde o dia que eu assumi minhas responsabilidades até… até o dia que eu aceitei essa droga de cargo como general por ser chantageado por Vegeta, tudo isso protegendo você é a nossa família. E isso só aconteceu por culpa dessa sua mania e impulsividade estúpida, como agora. Eu tenho que me preocupar se não vai fazer mais alguma coisa estúpida. Me preocupar que não vai tentar bancar a heroína de mais alguém e ferrar tudo, porque no findo é como uma criança indisciplinada e sem limites que parece não enxergar o mundo como ele é! Esse é o problema de você e o mesmo de Mika, a merda do mundo não é cor de rosa, as pessoas são ruins!

A verdade deveria ser boa, mas não foi, não daquela forma, não com o que foi dito e Gine sentiu mais como uma facada em si como assim chantageado? Como sua família esteve em risco? Ele a escondeu porque razão algo tão sério? E o pior, a culpar pelas suas sinas, seus atos, era inacreditável tudo aquilo e pra fechar com chave de ouro ele usara uma razão verdadeira: as pessoas eram ruins.

—Como pode me esconder algo importante como isso! Me deixou do lado de fora e ainda tem a coragem de me falar tudo isso? Eu estava aqui por você mais preferiu mentir, omitir! Me culpa por coisas que… eu não sou nada pra você além do seu fardo, essa é a grande verdade. Não confia em mim, seja como parceira, seja como companheira; não confia em mim de forma alguma e agora quer que eu renuncie tudo por você. Me ataca com sua responsabilidade, mas eu nunca pedi que fosse, eu… sinto, que eu tenha atrapalhado toda a sua vida perfeita, que eu tenha sido uma droga de peso esses anos todos. Como disse: o peso da sua responsabilidade. Eu estou errada, não é apenas egoísta, é egocêntrico, mentiroso e amoral e o pior, é uma pessoa ruim!

Ele sentiu ódio nas palavras dela, e pela forma falada quanto a hostilidade e principalmente da ofensa atrelada, por tudo que se arrastou e ele suportou... E sem pensar, ergueu a mão em direção a ela, mais parou. Respirava forte, sentia o ódio percorrer suas veias o alimentando aquilo.

Ela olhou em seus olhos, e sinceramente ela o temeu, sentiu medo do temperamento da perda da compostura, da razão... Aquele não era o sayajin pela qual ela se apaixonou, as mentiras sufocavam, os ciúmes, as motivações erradas... Ele podia ver a decepção espelhada nos olhos dela, mas essa também partia dele e era a única coisa consensual entre os dois e era tão forte no vinculo que ambos sabiam.

—Vai em frente – ela o instigou deixando as lagrimas descerem fluidas no rosto - acrescente covarde, um animal selvagem que quando acuado tende a derrubar quem o ataca.

—Um animal selvagem? Mas um que esteve bem aqui, por você por nós, mas não vale nada pra você pelo visto. O único sacrifício que sempre importa é só o seu. Eu sou tudo, menos covarde – rosnou dando um passo em direção a ela que recuou – mas segundo você eu sou uma pessoa ruim, não é?

Ela abrira a boca para o responder, mas aquela briga fora interrompida, o clima estava tão pesado e a discussão tão alta que fora capaz de passar por cima do choro e gritos excessivos de Kakarotto e só quando a serva entrou o segurando no colo que os dois pararam.

—e-eu sinto muito, mas... A pequena Bulma está lá embaixo e... Acho que aconteceu alguma coisa.

Gine e Bardock ainda se encaravam com hostilidade, e a sayajin foi a primeira a se pronunciar e descer.

—Obrigada!

Bardock respirou fundo, e passou as mãos sobre os cabelos caminhando até a cama vendo as coisas dela e por um instante ele pensava no que sentia, na raiva misturado ao medo, e se um lado seu queria mesmo que ela fosse embora de sua vida de vez, o outro -e esse infinitamente maior – gritava e o xingava questionado como deixou aquela merda acontecer?

—Merda! – rosnou e se voltou a descer as escadas a fim de se encontrar com Gine lá embaixo e saber que raios estava acontecendo agora pra ter Bulma ali aquele horário.

Não foi difícil pra Gine assim que viu Bulma se assustar e se desesperar, principalmente ao ver a pequena marcada com escoriações, roxos e ter sangue sobre e sobre a roupa, descabelada e em pânico, ela chorava. Correndo até ela, Gine se ajoelhou e a segurou o rosto entre as mãos com o desespero e importância que precisava.

—Filhote, o que aconteceu? Onde está seu pai, sua mãe? Quem fez isso com você?

Bardock que descia calmamente as escadas logo atrás, conseguiu ver Gine ajoelhada frente a garota, e conseguiu ouvir o tom de urgência, mas o que o assustou foi a fala que veio imediatamente a seguir:

—O-o rei Vegeta, Gine, ele... Ele matou o meu papai

—O que? – a voz tempestiva de Bardock soara e Bulma que chorava, virou o rosto para o sayajin que finalmente mais perto pode ver o estado da garota

—Ele matou, bem na minha frente ele... Ele falou coisas horríveis e agora meu papai tá morto!

Ela tornou a chorar copiosamente e Gine trocou um olhar com Bardock, um que deixou notório que ambos repudiaram a ação do rei sayajin.

—Liga pra Trace – ela falou para ele enquanto levantou Bulma no colo a segurando contra si vendo que a garota não parava de chorar. – Kunna – chamou sua serva – faça um chá calmante e leva pro quarto por favor, eu vou cuidar de você, querida e aí você me conta tudo. – Ela tomou frente e viu Bardock se afastar e pegar o comunicador enquanto a olhou subindo as escadas. Era uma péssima hora para Vegeta fazer merda.

No quarto, ela ajudou Bulma a tirar as roupas e tomar um banho enquanto tentava entender tudo que havia acontecido, coisa que fazia Bulma a cada dois minutos repetir que a culpa era dela.

—Shiii, vai ficar tudo bem – Gine a abraçou, e a tirando do banho a vestiu com traje e deu um calmante para a garota junto com o chá. Precisou de apenas uns dois ou três minutos para a garota apagar completamente.

Consternada e com o coração sobrecarregado, Gine voltou a descer as escadas encontrando Bardock terminando a ligação com Trace. Os olhos pedintes de Gine já o enfatizaram que ela queria saber.

—Ela está arrasada – disse ele – Eu, ofereci ajuda pra ela.

—Ótimo – disse Gine um pouco seca se sentando no sofá e passando as mãos pelos cabelos ao baixar o rosto – precisamos tirar elas de Sadala urgentemente.

—Porque? O que aconteceu.

—Vegeta apreendeu os projetos que ela fez, achou que Linus os fez, ameaçou e ele não cedeu. Só que ele sabe que Bulma participou da criação do mesmo.

—Tá, tudo bem que ele sabe, mas porque elas...

Impaciente, Gine falou ao levantar a cabeça o olhando.

—Porque os projetos tem criptografia e somente eles conseguem fazer os cálculos ou lê-los. Vegeta matou Linus por eles, o que acha que fará com Bulma?

—Merda – ele frustrou-se, mas parecia que em prol de resolver aquilo houve-se uma trégua momentânea entre eles, então Bardock continuou – Gortah?

—Vegeta sabe de Gortah.

—Droga! Devemos separa-las? Acho que é a melhor coisa agora. Bulma se tornou um perigo para sua própria família.

—é cruel isso – disse com certa indignação o olhando – aquela garota acabou de perder uma pessoa que ela amava e você quer tirar as outras.

—Ei! Eu não fiz nada, foi só uma sugestão ruim e- ele tentou abraçar Gine, mas ela o empurrou se afastando.

—Não toca em mim!

Ele trincou o maxilar frustrado, mas não tornou a se aproximar dela, a hostilidade por si só quebrava tudo.

—Tá, o fato é que se Bulma é a única capaz de ler os projetos, assim que vegeta se der conta disso ele vai caça-la como um animal, acredite eu sei, trabalhei muito ao lado dele, ele não vai perdoa-la e muito menos a família de Linus. Vegeta não é mais o que ele era, lamento dizer, mas ele é pior que Sabze, ele é o reflexo de um homem amargurado, não teve piedade com os próprios filhos, que dirá de um traidor, ele não se importa com nada.

—Acho que ele não é o único – murmurou ela com raiva

—O que?

—Nada! O que vamos fazer? Mandar pra algum aliado com asilo?

—Arriscado, Sadala detém poder demais entre os aliados, ninguém cederia a própria segurança e bem estar em prol de duas fugitivas.

—Fora do quadrante talvez?

—Como assim? Manda-las além dos domínios?

—Porque não? Deve haver algum lugar – sugeriu Gine.

Ele massageou a têmpora ponderando o absurdo de ideia dela, até se dar conta que talvez não fosse tão absurdo assim, ou nova Gorta era disso que elas precisavam, um lugar que talvez passassem batido.

—Acho que sei, vem comigo – falou ele caminhando para o escritório.

Ali dentro ele caminha até a mesa onde aciona um dispositivo que abre um mapa estrelar, com suas credenciais ele tem acesso aos satélites de monitoramento e com isso tem acesso real.

—Isso aqui é domínio sayajin – disse ele marcando no mapa em vermelho as limitações da área.

—Quanto mais longe melhor – disse ela rodeando o mapa e movendo com um movimento na ponta dos dedos, a mente calculava parâmetros e probabilidades fazendo algo que era de fato boa, Bardock perdeu-se por um instante vendo as galáxias refletidas nos olhos negros dela e por um instante perdeu-se na lembrança dela naquela capsula de fuga a tantos anos atrás e sentiu o coração bater da mesma forma, mas a sensação que ele tinha era de que eram dois objetos em rota de colisão, a onda de devastação seria imensa.

—Tem milhares de galáxias, bilhões ou trilhões de possibilidade...

Ela deslizou a mão pela nuca, cansada e meio desligada e respondeu:

—Mika talvez soubesse exatamente o que fazer.

Ele esboçou um mínimo sorriso diante do comentário dela a vendo de repente frustrada rotacionar o mapa aleatoriamente e esse parou em um ponto que o dedo dela tocou revelando um pequeno planetoide cuja a superfície era quase que completamente de água, tão parecido com o planeta que eles ficaram exilados. Os olhos se encontraram novamente como se a ideia passasse sobre as duas cabeças e erguendo um tablet, Bardock digitou algo escaneando o tal planeta.

— Um planeta a quase quinhentos anos luz de Sadala, não está nem em listagem de interesse dos sayajins, classe beta é muito pequeno, rochoso, um satélite em orbita, atmosfera rica em nitrogênio, tem uma mistura com oxigênio, argônio e dióxido de carbono.

—é compatível, um pouco mais de oxigênio que o necessário – enfatizou Gine – tem água... Consegue contagem de vida?

—Tem leituras biomicrobioticas, mas não vai além disso pelos sensores, só com uma ordem de inspeção.

—Não queremos isso...

—Não. Mas pode servir.

—Concordo. – disse Gine pegando as coordenadas e jogando no sistema integrado do seu comunicador de pulso.

—São oito meses de viagem com a tecnologia atual.

—Vamos manda-las para lá, tem tecnologia o bastante para resguarda-las.

—Não pode só as mandar sozinha para esse lugar sem estratégia alguma e...

—Elas não vão sozinhas, eu vou com elas.

—O que? Tá louca? Nem nos seus sonhos!

—Não era eu que bancava a heroína? E depois Linus era meu amigo, confiava o bastante em mim pra mandar Bulma direto para cá, elas não são guerreiras precisam de proteção até estarem seguras.

—Oh claro, e você é o soldado certo para protege-las! – desdenhou ele irritado, o mapa fechou-se e aquela briga começou a ser retomada. – Você mal se protege!

—Oh, esqueci o quão medíocre eu sou!

—Não foi isso que eu disse!

—Eu não sei, você disse muitas coisas, onde está a verdade e a mentira eu sou incapaz de saber, por dez anos eu conhecia tudo sobre meu companheiro, mas nas ultimas horas eu percebi que não sei nada!

—é justamente esse seu tipo de atitude que me irrita, dá pra pensar em nós uma vez? Pensar nos seus filhos ou em mim?

—Acha que eu não penso? Eu preciso seguir tudo a riscas, as ordens, o ciclo e só assim eu vou ser boa o bastante? Eu passe minha vida toda assim, de cabeça abaixada e é uma merda, eu cansei e você gostando ou não foi a isso que se uniu e eu nunca escondi o que sou.

—Olha quem é egoísta agora – ele acusou – a verdade é que eu cuido de você, mas quer saber? É fraca, é um soldado medíocre sim e não importa o quanto treine, porque isso é o que você é! E depois pergunta porque alguém tem que tomar frente ante as decisões dessa casa, alguém tem que ser responsável.

—Você é um babaca! É fácil virar as costas mesmo. Faz isso com uma frequência absurda. Eu fazendo algo assim é estupido, já você, é altruísta! Você é um hipocritazinho de merda! Eu sou uma terceira classe sim, e sou fraca e patética, Bardock, sou medíocre, mas sou leal e sincera, sou mais verdadeira do que muitas pessoa que cruzaram ou vão cruzar sua vida, e você gostando ou não eu vou leva-las lá, pela promessa que fiz a Linus.

— E a promessa que fez a mim? Aos seus filhos?

—Não se preocupa, eles vão comigo! Já você, bom... Tá mais que claro que a gente precisa disso, ficar longe, repensar, reconsiderar muita coisa, porque pelo visto tudo tá errado. Tudo que eu preciso agora é ficar bem longe de você e acho que 500 anos luz tá bom pra começar.

—Quer acabar com o nosso casamento? É isso?

—Não, a distancia é pra tentar salva-lo, porque se eu ficar, ai sim acabou!

—Não te autorizo a deixar Sadala, como seu general.

—Bom, os uniformes tão na caixa, considere uma baixa, como cidadã livre que sou eu saio. Não preciso da sua autorização.

Ele a encarava com fúria.

—Isso é uma estupidez!

—Não, estupidez é deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto bem aqui, você me quebrou, me magoou tudo por seu ego, por seus ciúmes, suas desconfianças e insegurança, mas serviu pra deixar claro o que pensa realmente. Talvez devesse ter sido sincero a dez anos atrás, evitaria muito mais problemas que agora, mas tanto faz... Eu sinto que vou sufocar se ficar perto de você – ela chorou – e digo isso por saber que mesmo com tudo isso eu te amei e te amo com todo o meu ser, mas agora quero ficar longe ou corro risco de te odiar.

Ela saiu do escritório e ele jogou-se sobre o sofá ali abaixando a cabeça até os joelhos, os olhos recaíram sobre a marca de linhagem e união que tinha no pulso, as palavras da discussão trocadas, intensas e cheias de raiva ainda latejavam em sua mente. Tinha que abdicar pra ter? Oh não. As palavras dele podem ate tê-la ferido, mas as dela não foram como rosas...

Irritado, ele se levantou e foi atrás dela, e assim que entrou no quarto a viu arrumando uma bolsa com as coisas dela e aquilo o frustrou ainda mais. Indignado ele parou encostado contra o portal de entrada e falou:

—Vai ser assim? Vai levar mesmo adiante?

Ela deixou as lágrimas escorrerem ainda no rosto e virou-se para ele.

— Eu não quero mais brigar, então para por favor. Para de me diminuir, de me fazer tão ruim e mesquinha.

—Você quer tanto distancia de mim? Se é isso que quer tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar em salvar nada, talvez se voltar já não tenha mais.

Ela sentiu aquilo como um rasgar em seu peito, duro e frio.

—Você se basta, não é? Não precisa de ninguém. Você é ótima em afastar todo mundo de você. – Concluiu ele e saiu.

Voltou para o escritório se trancando e ligou para Vedis para preparar uma autorização de decolagem fora de hangar.

...

Bulma estava acordada e Gine conversava com ela e explicava algumas coisas quando Raditz chegou.

—O que aconteceu? – questionou ele vendo os machucados da garota.

Gine, com certa paciência explicou parte do que havia acontecido o que em certo deixou o garoto exaltado, mas então a fala da mãe o paralisou.

—Eu não vou! – a força dele assustou Gine – sem o papai eu não vou sair daqui!

—Raditz, isso não é uma questão!

—Claro que é! Eu tenho uma tropa, eu consegui finalmente ser aceito no meio dos meus colegas, eu não vou largar tudo, não vou embora pra uma droga de planeta lixo que nem deve ser grande coisa.

—Não fala assim, filhote.

Mas Raditz com raiva saiu do quarto batendo a porta fazendo Gine suspirar forte e aborrecida. O que fazer? Conhecendo o temperamento de Raditz, ele não iria nem mesmo arrastado e se o fosse daria um jeito de voltar e colocaria tudo a perder, droga de sayajin de temperamento bruto igual o pai!

—Ele não vai, não é? – murmurou Bulma abraçando os joelhos – eu também não iria. Eu... Fiz tudo errado tia Gine.

—Não deixa culpa encher seu coração. É tão ruim, pequena. Vamos comer alguma coisa e depois vamos pra sua casa, precisa estar bem forte, por sua mãe e por Tights.

Elas então desceram juntas com Gine segurando forte a mão de Bulma e já na mesa viu Kakarotto sentado junto com o irmão e na ponta da mesa Bardock que estava conversando com o filho mais velho e quando elas chegaram ali o assunto morreu e Gine recebeu do filho um olhar zangado sabendo que o pequeno traidor havia tomado partido do pai, o que não soara em nada como novidade, afinal desde o ventre era notória a preferencia deste pelo pai. 

...

Elas fizeram um velório simples, rápido, mas muito carregado de sentimentos, uma das criptas da família Briefs recebera o corpo do sayajin no magnifico mausoléu. E Gine abraçou Trace de lado vendo o quão mal estava a sayajin ao perder aquele que ela amava, e aquilo doeu de verdade em Gine, do fundo do seu coração porque ela amava Bardock, e sabia que se o perdesse se sentiria perdida e tão mal quanto Trace estava, mas também agora sentia-se abalada, confusa, perdida e machucada demais.

Assim que voltaram a casa dos Briefs, Gine sentiu o enjoou a acometer novamente e decidiu não relevar dessa vez, era carma sobre carma. Ela deixou a mais ali encapsulando o que precisava e enquanto isso ela iria com Bulma até o laboratório para pegar o resto, preparar a nave e se organizar. No caminho ela comprou algo que precisava e com Kakarotto no colo, ela o deixou com Bulma, já que ele parecia confortável com a garota enquanto ela se trancou no banheiro do laboratório e se colocou a fazer um teste simples de gravidez.

Assim que saiu dali de dentro ela secava as lágrimas que desciam na face.

—Está tudo bem? – perguntou Bulma, e Gine apenas consentiu.

—Tá sim, vamos terminar logo pra gente ajeitar a nave, tá bom? – respondeu apertando o cordão no pescoço, esse guardava o radar feito por Linus e as seis esferas que detinham.

No inicio da madrugada, Trace chegou ao hangar particular no laboratório de Linus e colocou uma Tights sonolenta para dormir ao lado de Kakarotto e Bulma em um quarto da nave de pequeno porte doméstica.

Checando as ultimas coisas na nave, Gine parou diante de uma escotilha e olhou para o comunicador, hesitou fazer uma chamada aquele horário, então começou uma mensagem sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Ela tinha raiva e estava zangada, mas não sabia como lidar com os sentimentos.

No visor piscava: [eu só posso lutar de um lado se você estiver do outro. Não desiste ainda, talvez ainda tenha uma sementinha pra florescer pra gente]

Ela o enviou a caixa de mensagens pessoal, não queria acorda-lo ou ouvir nada que a magoaria ainda mais antes de sair. Então ela voltou para a sala de comando e viu Trace sentada lá, olhando para as fotos que passava em seu tablet pessoal.

—Tá pronta? – perguntou Gine.

—Eu não sei se estou pronta pra isso. Eu...vou ficar sozinha com duas garotinhas...eu nunca fiquei sem ele...e Tights? Nem ao menos teve tempo o bastante de conviver com ele. Nunca vai conhecer o homem maravilhoso que ele era ou o pai carinhoso.

—Eu sinto muito trace – Gine fala – mas o importante é que você tem as meninas agora, e ele sempre viverá nelas, principalmente em Bulma.

Trace deixou as lagrimas correrem na face e Gine não conseguiu segurar as suas próprias quando a mão repousara sutilmente sobre o ventre, quando chegasse ao seu destino talvez as coisas fossem boas. A sayajin então programou a decolagem saindo assim dali.

Em seu escritório em casa, Bardock ainda acordado via a autorização de voo piscando em sua tela com essa sendo autorizada e com aquilo sentiu uma frustração tão grande em si, uma sensação de impotência, e quando a mensagem de Gine entrou em sua tela, ele viu aceitar ou deletar. As palavras dela gritavam em sua mente e movido por ego ferido e raiva ele simplesmente deletou a mensagem sem abri-la.

—Chega – murmurou e acessando o perfil principal de Gine, ele começou a limpar a ficha da sayajin, apagou os parâmetros, as avaliações, o cargo de chefia e pôr fim a patente.

Sobre a frente, ele colocou a classificação – Terceira-classe, soldado raso. E em status assinou baixa opcional. A única coisa que permaneceu ali foi o extra de piloto que ele marcou como livre. Quando chegou a informação atualizada, frente a essa o tinha como companheiro e letra a letra ele foi apagando como se cada uma tirada fosse uma raiva espiada até a ficha estar limpa, ele salvou no sistema e fechou se levantando, pegou uma garrafa de bebida e serviu um copo e subiu para o quarto.


	37. Perpétuo

Ele estava treinando aquela tarde no domo pessoal, depois do que aconteceu aquela tarde na sala do trono e no pátio de execuções coisa perturbavam a cabeça infantil. Sussurros, múrmuros... Vultos que ele falava a si mesmo que não eram reais, que talvez a cabeça estivesse cansada. Os olhos azuis dela cheio de lagrimas de dor repetiam-se e repetiam-se...

—Maldição! – gritou o pequeno príncipe sayajin ao disparar um excedente de energia sem direção qualquer.

Os olhos viram a garota de cabelos azuis correndo diante de si como vulto gargalhando, brincando como quando Mika ainda estava viva:

"vem me pegar, Vegeta!"

—Não é real! – murmurou novamente sentindo a cabeça latejar e então viu a imagem de Mika ajoelhada diante de si com aqueles olhos piedosos e cheios de afeto que ela tinha

"Acho que é mais doce do que gosta de mostrar!"

—Não sabe nada de mim! – gritou a criança sayajin disparando novamente sozinho ali

Os gritos irados dele chamaram a atenção dos guardas que estavam fora do lugar que entraram topando-o gritando sozinho.

Ofegante, ele escorria suor, mas tinha frio num corpo febril que adoecia sozinho. Os olhos vacilaram embaçando-se com dois passos meio cambaleante tentando manter-se ereto.

Eram muitos vultos...

Tarble com seu livro em mãos o chamando de irmão, o abraçando...

Mika cantando...

Bulma gargalhando...

Raditz o zombando...

Shonnu o recriminando e o corrigindo...

Todos ali ao mesmo tempo no mesmo instante...

Eram tantas vozes, tantas formas e sua cabeça doía tanto.

—Meu príncipe? – chamou um dos guardas vendo que algo não estava certo com o herdeiro sayajin.

Agarrando-se aos cabelos e os puxando, Vegeta II gritou explodindo sua energia de repente.

—Calem a boca! C-calem... C-ca-lem – a voz foi sumindo, bem como a visão que escurecia até apagar-se e ele despencar no chão completamente inconsciente.

...

O filhote real estava deitado sobre o leito médico, porem completamente inconsciente. Próximo a cama encontrava-se parado em pé, Konattsu e ao seu lado o rei sayajin que ouvia o que o médico real tinha a dizer quanto ao estado do seu filho que, embora estivesse completamente saudável, ardia em uma febre completamente sem explicação e estava em um estado de coma auto infringido.

—Deixa eu ver se eu entendi? – rosnou perigosamente o rei Vegeta – o meu filho vai ficar assim?

—Não há o que fazer majestade, está claro que o problema dele não é... Físico. Consideramos psicossomático e... Somado as declarações....

—Que declarações? – urrou o rei.

—Os guardas que o trouxeram, meu rei – começou Konattsu – eles relataram que o príncipe parecia estar sofrendo com algum tipo de...- ele hesitou

—Fala de uma vez!

—Alucinação, ele falava sozinho, gritava como se realmente estivesse com alguém. – Completou o conselheiro.

Os olhos castanhos escuros de Vegeta observaram o filho que estremecia febril e inconsciente sobre a cama e pela primeira vez em tanto tempo temeu perde-lo, afinal, não era apenas o único herdeiro da coroa sayajin, mas o único elo vivo que ele tinha para com Mika. Um garoto que sempre foi forte demais, duro na queda. Ele nem ao menos se lembrava de em algum momento sequer ele ter tido qualquer mal, mesmo ferido, sofrível, ele treinava, ele sempre fora uma criança difícil e intragável de temperamento forte e decidido demais, tempestivo como a mãe em certo modo. Ele carregava os defeitos da personalidade forte que Mika tinha, então era de realmente se preocupar em vê-lo caído.

—Mande chamar o ancião! – determinou o rei saindo dali a fim de trancar-se no escritório e pensar, tinha que dá um jeito de acordar o garoto, do contrário era o fim daquela dinastia já que Tarble nem se quisesse teria poder para reclamar a coroa pela força mantendo assim a linhagem ali.

(...)

Ele caiu de joelhos arfando muito forte sentindo o corpo doendo tanto que beirava a exaustão, as gotas de sangue misturavam-se escorrendo ao suor e ardiam intensamente sobre os cortes.

—Terceira-classe, topo – rosnou o tutor – levanta filhote, levanta ou quebro seu crânio!

Aquelas aulas eram as piores, era nítido que ele não nasceu para ser guerreiro, mais desde que Shonnu despertara o pior dentro de si ele conseguia na base da dor e muita força aumentar seu índice, mas esses subiam tão lento que era uma vergonha. No entanto quando se apegava ao ódio que sentia do pai, ou de Shonnu, ou de toda a porcaria que ele vivia era fácil achar forças.

Os caninos destacaram-se com uma ferocidade despontada, a cauda ouriçou-se quando ele usou toda a força que tinha pra reerguer-se e atacar com tudo que tinha, ou podia, o tutor de lutas que tinha ali. Kyu, seu cuidador havia seguido a risca a linha de achar um professor adequado aos anseios do jovem príncipe, porque Tarble realmente via Shonnu espelhado naquela sayajin e isso realmente ajudava na concentração.

O garoto fora quase nocauteado quando Kyu entrou no domo e parou a luta, o pé grande do sayajin instrutor estava sobre as costas do filhote ainda.

— Próxima aula, tem uma hora para regeneração e se alimentar – determinou ele, e erguendo um tablet falou – melhorou os parâmetros alteza, no entanto...

—Nenhum poder relevante – rosnou frustrado e ofegante Tarble ao sentar-se no domo.

—Treinei garotinhas mais fortes que esse ratinho fracote – disse o sayajin grandão deixando o domo. – Garotinhas!

—Obrigada... Ótimo comparativo, ajuda mesmo com meu estimulo – disse Tarble com um leve sarcasmo que fizera Kyu esboçar um mínimo sorriso e falar:

—Bom, ao menos os outros parâmetros são invejáveis, se ajuda.

—Ajuda... Um pouco – Tarble forçou um sorriso e levantou-se – só tenho uma hora mesmo? – disse ao começar a caminhar manco acompanhando o sayajin.

—Só.

(...)

Os risos alegres dele soavam quando ela fazia cocegas em seu corpo para logo em seguida o sufoca-lo em um abraço apertado, a mão dela deslizou suavemente sobre seu rosto e ele sentir o afeto percorrer seu corpo.

—Seu café está pronto, meu pequeno príncipe – falava Mika ao enlaçar a mão a pequena dele o guiando a mesa. – Hoje tocaremos piano e...

—Vamos ler – o pequeno Vegeta completou sorrindo animado ao sentar na cadeira frente a mesa de café. Na ponta estava seu pai e ao seu lado ela... Sua mamãe...

A vida que ele se questionara tantos dias estava ali, sendo vivido em uma realidade distorcida da sua própria mente que fantasiava as amarras inconscientemente.

Ele tocava tão bem aquele piano, ali, ao lado dela a melodia soara tão perfeita, feliz e profunda... Todos os dias aquela rotina. Do amanhecer acordado com a doçura e o sussurro dela ao deitar ouvindo o som da voz dela oras cantando, oras lendo enquanto acariciava seus cabelos e aninhava seu corpo o deixando quentinho e aconchegado e quando tinha medo – e ele os tinha – a luminária de galáxias desenhavam o quarto iluminando tudo com a beleza dançantes das cores.

Os olhinhos miúdos fecharam-se mais uma vez em seu lugar seguro sem saber que estava preso apenas num mundo de fantasia e sonho...

...

Ofegante, ele sentira o corpo doer, os olhos carvão encaravam Tarble em sua frente, mas era como se fosse um espelho reverso. A expressão arrogante, gélida e impassível nos olhos do garoto, fez Vegeta II se sentir assustado, acuado, temoroso diante do meio irmão que era o príncipe herdeiro ao trono. A capa vermelha oscilava no vento enquanto ele sentia o calor do seu sangue escorrer na face machucada... As mãos apertaram o chão de terra amassando essa entre os dedos pequenos e gorduchos enquanto as lagrimas fluíam no rosto misturando-se ao sangue de um filhote sem poder ou significância.

—Tsc... Você é mesmo um fraco. Como pode carregar o sangue real? Não passa de um inútil terceira-classe.

A voz de Tarble o irritava, o incomodava... A sua cabeça doía tanto.

—Não sou fraco! – murmurou e ouviu a gargalhada e essa ele reconhecia: dele mesmo.

Os olhos piscaram-se e ele podia ver-se frente a um imenso espelho e esse sim refletia a imagem de um príncipe sayajin que ele deveria ser. A pose arrogante, o porte altivo e forte mesmo sendo uma criança apenas.

—Nunca vai ser o herdeiro, você é fraco! – os lábios infantis eram tão ásperos e maldosos o afrontando – é patético e cheio de pena e sentimentos tolos.

Ele ergueu-se se vendo vestido como um sayajin vulgar que não pertencia a realeza e encarando-se a si mesmo ela notara o desprezo na voz.

Era tudo tão confuso, ele sabia o que era, mas era tão fácil se perder...

—Fraco!

—Fraco!

—Fraco!

—É só um sonho ruim, Vegeta!

A voz suave o acalmara e ele acordou ofegante encarando Shonnu sentada ao seu lado na cama, os olhos gentis, afetuosos e ele piscou algumas vezes se situando confuso e murmurou:

—S-shonnu?

Ela sorriu e levando a mão ao seu rosto acariciou:

—Teve outro sonho ruim, meu amor? Parece assustado ainda, nem me chamou de mamãe.

Ele sentiu o abraço caloroso, apertado e carregado de um sentimento estranho que ele nunca recebera dela, nunca.

As sobrancelhas juntaram-se em incompreensão. Seria outro sonho? Não parecia!

Ele viveu com Shonnu o calor da maternidade, as fotos pelas paredes e móveis eram dela, um reflexo de família feliz e comum, tão vivido, tão cru...

Mas algo corria em seu corpo como se tudo estivesse fora do lugar, mas não sabia o que.

Sentando no colo dela, ele sentia o deslizar das pontas dos dedos dela em seus cabelos enquanto cantarolava, sua cauda que se enrolou a sua o causando um fraquejar bom de carinho.

—Mamãe – perguntou de repente vendo os olhos negros dela piscarem para ele em atenção – o que tem de errado comigo? E-eu... Eu sou estranho, me sinto... Quebrado.

Ele a viu marejar os olhos o abraçando forte e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

—Você é perfeito, não há nada errado com você! Nada precisa ser concertado e eu tenho tanto orgulho de você, Vegeta. Quero que sinta todo o amor que tenho por você, eu e seu pai...

Ele sentia as lágrimas escorrerem em seus olhos e pareciam lavar sua alma...

...

As gargalhadas da garota de cabelos azuis o aqueciam a alma, ela o fazia genuinamente feliz e desconcertado. Ela era sua melhor amiga, porque não? Uma irmã da qual ele dividira suas brincadeiras e melhores lugares para estar e se esconder...

—Vamos estar juntos para sempre, não é? – a voz dela irradiava ao mesmo tempo que uma ordem imperativa dela com o jeito meio mandão que ela tinha transmitia também leveza e segurança.

Os dois pequenos filhotes deitados sobre as relvas verdinhas da estação de primavera olhando o céu azulzinho que tinha enquanto as flores desabrochavam por todos os cantos. Ele sentiu os dedos dela enlaçarem-se aos seus e então virou o rosto de lado encarando os dela, perdido por um momento nos olhos azuis mais lindos que ele já viu.

—Claro que vamos! É a minha melhor amiga.

—é uma promessa?

Ele deu um meio sorriso e disse erguendo a outra mão com o dedo minidinho:

— é uma promessa!

De repente aquilo foi quebrando completamente, ele viu os olhos azuis tornarem-se raivosos e marejados e ela empurrou sua mão e como se tivesse desprezo por ele, ela ergueu-se completamente o apontando o dedo:

—Eu odeio você, Vegeta! ODEIO! Nunca vou te perdoar pelo que fez!

Ele levantou-se confuso, cenho franzindo intrigado...

—O-o que eu fiz?

—VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO! Não merece amor, ou amigos! Eu odeio você, fica longe de mim!

—Bulma! BULMA! – gritou vendo a garota correndo de si e ele fora atrás dela embrenhando-se entre as arvores.

—Foi tudo sua culpa! Sua culpa, você não me ajudou Vegeta, você é igualzinho a ele, eu quero que morra!

Ele parou sentindo como se tivesse sido golpeado. Estático absorvia o que ouviu

—Você é um monstro sem coração, tomara que morra só sem ninguém!

Os olhos dela com toda a aspereza e ódio penetraram seu consciente e sua cabeça latejou tão dolorosamente...

—Não é verdade – murmurou sentindo o choro – eu... Eu não sou um monstro, não...

O sussurro perto de seu ouvido o fez ouvir claro e mais ainda, a palma da mão dela encostada contra o seu peito quando ela disparou a queima roupa rasgando seu coração:

—Morra, Vegeta!

...

Ele acordou novamente ofegante, parecia preso em um looping temporal que não passava e cada vez mais intenso a ponto de não saber o que é real ou sonho, o que era a verdade ou mentira, mas a pergunta prevalecia no ar:

Quem ele era, afinal?

Os olhos piscaram quando o corpo se acalmou do susto do despertar, estava em sua cama no palácio, as mesmas futilidades e luxos, a mesma cama imensa para alguém tão pequeno, lençóis macios, cobertores e ele viu a serva que entrava abrindo as janelas pontualmente, ele levantou-se a ouvindo falar:

—A rainha o espera no Domo, para continuar seu treinamento.

O cenho franziu, afinal, sua mãe morreu, como assim ela o esperava? Tudo constringia seu peito naquela confusão insana, primeiro o sonho que tivera com Bulma, e a lembrança gritante da morte do pai dela e todas aquelas tolas fraquezas que ele demonstrara. Mas então tudo se misturou com aquela pequena fala da serva.

Pesadelos? Teria ele imaginado tudo?

Tomou um banho rápido e colocou seu traje real, tomou o se café e então entrou no domo empurrando sem muita vontade o par duplo de portas que era bastante pesado. No entanto fora surpreendido pela voz que o repreendera:

—Está atrasado, já disse que não tolero por menor que seja. Não consegue fazer absolutamente nada direito?

A voz de Mika o fizera abrir os olhos em confusão e perplexidade, viu a sayajin virar-se o fitando de frente, e tão diferente da calma, doce e gentil sayajin, ali tinha uma arrogante, imponente e fria sayajin guerreira que parecia exibir com orgulho aquilo que era e carregava.

—M-Mika? – falou confuso e sentiu o estalar da cauda dela em sua face.

—Aqui sou sua tutora, então dirija-se a mim como rainha, ou soberana, o que preferir – disse com ódio e perversidade.

O que estava acontecendo? Ele sentiu sua cabeça doer ainda mais e os olhos desfocaram-se alguns segundos. Ele levou a ponta dos dedos ao nariz sentindo esse escorrer sangue...

—O que tem de errado comigo? – indagou-se agora em pânico, desesperado.

(...)

O Ancião era direto em suas analises e seus rituais sobre o herdeiro sayajin, diante do rei e de seu conselheiro, o sayajin velho dispersava uma estranha magia que deixara a aura do filhote sayajin tão visível a olho nu como se ele tivesse em uma batalha e vendo os olhares expectadores ele logo falou:

—Não é a energia como a conhecem, não é a força de batalhas. Essa é uma constância espiritual, esta ligada a ele de outra forma.

Ele ouviu o leve rosnar do rei sayajin que parecia indisposto com tais bobagens, parecia pratico demais ele queria apenas fatos e resultados. O sayajin pronunciou em linguagem ancestral um mantra a fim de ligar-se ao sayajin e entender por fim o que acontecia com ele. No primeiro instante, o calor intenso irradiou-se em tudo e logo depois um frio torturante e então a energia tornou-se negra e sufocante para logo depois tudo se dissipar.

Sobre o olhar curioso e atônito, que o conselheiro começou a falar:

—Despertar é um processo doloroso, quase torturante para ele.

—C-como assim? O que quer dizer? Que meu filho vai ficar imprestável aí, dessa forma?

—Exatamente isso, majestade.

O rei Vegeta não esperava ouvir aquilo, não mesmo. O ancião não se deixou intimidar pela face e muito menos bela obscuridade vinda do rei sayajin, mais o olhar de Konattsu a quem ele tinha grande apreço o fez amansar e falar mais claramente.

—O jovem príncipe está sofrendo com os próprios demônios, ele está passando por uma dura e intensa metamorfose, algo se fraccionou dentro dele e ele está tentando remoldar-se. Pode ter sido um trauma, uma música... Enfim, qualquer coisa pode ter sido o gatilho para isso. Ele está perdido agora e precisa achar o caminho de volta e ninguém fará isso por ele, apenas ele pode achar a porta de saída e voltar, mas só conseguirá o fazer quando ele mesmo se achar no nevoeiro que entrou.

Engolindo em seco, o rei sayajin olhou para seu filho e suspirou irritado e resignado.

—Era só o que me faltava! – rosnou frustrado.

(...)

Ela estava deitada em um dos descansos que havia na nave de pequeno porte. Ao seu lado ressonava o pequeno Kakarotto completamente aninhando e aconchegado a mãe depois de longas horas hiperativo brincando com Bulma e a pequena Tights. Os dedos de Gine correram pelos cabelos arredios, negros e de fios grossos como os do pai e suspirou longamente. Os olhos recaíram sobre o tablet novamente enquanto o usava para se distrair. A cinco dias a nave estava a percorrer em velocidade alta um primeiro destino para não deixar evidente a rota de saída na nave, bem como se distanciarem da zona de domínio sayajin. Ela havia organizado todo o cronograma daquela viagem que levaria pouco mais de seis meses no espaço aberto e essa seria feita em hipersono a partir do momento que saíssem dos domínios de Vegeta.

Naquele momento ela pensava somente naquilo: no tempo. Cinco dias que ela deixou Sadala, e a cinco dias olhava sua caixa de mensagens com a mínima esperança de ter um retorno de Bardock, qualquer um. Fosse hostil, fosse definitivo, fosse algo bom, mas havia apenas o gélido silencio.

O que havia de errado afinal? – ela questionou-se sentindo o vazio e gélido aperto no peito – a pequena mão destra correu em direção ao ventre e acariciou. Mais uma semente que germinava daquilo, deles.

Deveria ser algo a ser comemorado, celebrado, amado tanto, mas temorosa ela sentia medo. Estava tão nervosa ainda com tudo que questionava se em algum momento aquilo, aquele casamento fora real ou apenas impulso de dois garotos que tentavam corrigir as merdas que fizeram? Seriam eles apenas resultado daquilo? Passaram os anos apenas empurrando com a barriga por comodidade e facilidade?

Ela inspirou profundamente com recordações que em vez de deixarem feliz a entristecia e trazia enorme melancolia porque ela foi sincera sim, doía saber o quanto ela amava aquele sayajin que não apenas a machucara como traiu sua confiança e tudo que havia de bom entre eles, que deixou o ego e arrogância falar mais alto que tudo.

Seu primeiro e único amor...

Pelo visto, as coisas caíram tão facilmente com um mínimo empurrão. Não era nada tão sólido quanto ela achou que era, e agora só restou mágoa e desconfiança. Ele preferiu colocar tudo a perder, humilha-la a ceder aos seus ciúmes porque não confiava nela sendo que ela sempre se manteve não apenas fiel, mais leal a ele. Tudo bem que ela teve seus erros no passado ao não o confiar cegamente, mas sinceramente depois de tudo ela sinceramente achou que eles tinham superado essa barreira, mas pelo visto não, e a maior prova era o silencio dele do outro lado que provava que ao menos agora ele não estava mais disposto a lutar por ele e ela pensou que talvez fosse isso, eles não mereciam mesmo mais uma chance, afinal foram tantas e sempre o mesmo resultado, no entanto, agora um pouco mais calma de tudo aquilo ela questionava-se um tanto se tinha tomado a decisão correta diante dos fatores que claramente alteravam aquela equação.

Foi completamente distraída de suas divagações pelas batidas na porta seguida da porta sendo aberta revelando sua amiga Trace, essa que lhe sorriu cansada e caminhou até a cama sentando-se bem ao lado de Gine, a mão repousou sobre a dela na barriga que nem demonstrava nada ainda e então enlaçou os dedos aos dela.

—Nada ainda? – questionou a sayajin de cabelos loiros.

Gine balançou suavemente a cabeça negando aquilo.

—Deixei o canal aberto apenas para ele e Raditz, no entanto nenhum dos dois – ela sorriu um tanto melancólica.

—Dá um tempinho. Vocês tiveram uma briga bem feia. Acho que os dois falaram coisas que machucaram um ao outro. Precisam cicatrizar essas feridas abertas, um tempo e tudo volta ao que era.

Gine negou com a cabeça veemente e falou:

—Não o conhece como eu. Bardock é orgulhoso demais, egocêntrico demais pra se deixar levar assim. Não acredito que ele tenha a intensão de concertar nada. Talvez ele estivesse mais infeliz do que eu tenha percebido, afinal as palavras dele deixaram bem claro isso.

—Palavras ditas na hora da raiva não deveriam contar para nada.

—São as mais sinceras, essa que é a grande verdade. – Gine secou a pequena lagrima que escorreu sozinha pela pele do rosto – Chega, já passou. Não quero ficar remoendo isso. E você, porque está fora da cama.

—Porque fui picada pelo mesmo bichinho da insônia que você – ela inspirou tristemente – a pobrezinha da Bulma chorou novamente até apagar em sono.

—Ela vai melhorar. Aos poucos essa dor melhora. E você também – disse Gine agora apertando a mão de Trace mais forte e a olhando com extrema empatia, doçura e carinho a reconfortando.

—Eu sei que vai, mas dói muito – chorou a sayajin – e não paro de sentir culpada por não ter sido mais incisiva em saímos de Sadala logo após o nascimento de Bulma.

(...)

Ele estava focado – ao menos parecia determinado a estar – nos trabalhos que seguiriam aquela semana, era período de relançamento das tropas combatentes e de colonização e aquilo bastava por hora para ocupar todo o seu tempo de sobra. E foi justamente em um desses momentos de conferencia que a porta de seu gabinete fora batida e logo em seguida o ultimo rosto que ele queria ver na face de Sadala entrou com seu típico bom humor, afinal, o que havia de bom? Erguendo o olhar em direção a Haku, ele falou em um tom rude e autoritário:

—O que faz aqui? Já deveria estar decolando.

Com um ar mais despojado e porque não até bem humorado, Haku sem pestanejar puxou a cadeira sentando-se frente ao irmão e respondeu:

—Estou ainda no tempo, passei para dar meus pêsames – sorriu com certo deboche e provocação.

—Dispenso qualquer palavra sua, pode dar o fora agora

—Que isso, caçulinha! Eu sei que sempre dispensa, é justamente por dispensar que eu sei que merece os pêsames, afinal, sua briga com Gine foi algo que muitos ouviram e todo mundo já sabe, é uma grande fofoca! Afinal não é todo dia que o general sayajin é encurralado e intimidado por sua companheira que é apenas um soldado...

—Rwnnr, não sabe de nada! – rosnou Bardock com certa rispidez, era a última coisa que precisava, a perturbação logo dele? Não mesmo! Não ia entrar naquele jogo estupido.

—Onde está Gine? Não consegui falar com ela, e não a vi esses dias. – Continuou Haku ignorando os sinais do irmão, no entanto ao tocar exatamente nesse ponto ele viu o olhar de Bardock turvar-se em um negro frio e sombrio, um olhar de extrema melancolia e pesar deixando claro na verdade como o general sayajin estava deprimente e deplorável. Deixando o sorriso nos seus lábios morrer, Haku então insistiu – o que fez, maninho?

Como resposta, Bardock simplesmente desviou o olhar e voltou a mexer em seu computador, e ora de imediato e preocupado com aquilo que Haku acionou a ficha de Gine para topa-la em branco e com uma baixa pessoal, seu coração disparou ao ver o status de união dela e embora ele sim amasse e nutrisse profundo sentimento pela sayajin ele sabia a quem pertencia o coração dela, bem como sabia como o irmão a amava verdadeiramente, mas aquilo era péssimo! Não havia o que se comemorar.

Os olhos dele encontraram os de Bardock novamente que sem a mínima emoção falou:

—Ela foi embora de Sadala, satisfeito?

—C-como assim embora, eu... Eu pensei que fosse uma briga apenas e...

O maxilar de Bardock tensionou-se duramente, o cenho franzido em uma zanga de raiva e frustração para que logo em seguida ele começasse a falar, dessa vez partindo do princípio porque simplesmente ele sentiu que se não falasse ele simplesmente ia explodir. Ao final daquilo, Haku o olhava diferente em um misto de sentimentos e emoções que se contradiziam como se o penaliza-se pela partida da sayajin.

—E você só a deixou partir e...

Rispidamente Bardock o cortou, uma dura máscara de indiferença para provar a si mesmo que aquilo não o afetava como realmente o fazia.

— Ela não é mais problema meu! E depois eu fiz o que eu podia se não bastou pra ela. Lastima apenas.

Erguendo-se num ato de impulsividade e hostilidade, Haku falou:

—é? É um egoísta de merda mesmo!

Dando um riso irado e nasalado, Bardock ergueu-se por igual encarando o irmão e falou:

—E quer que eu faça o que? Ou melhor, que eu fizesse? Amarrasse ela ou a trancasse dentro de casa? Ela é uma mulher adulta e tem plena consciência dos atos e responsabilidades dela, quem fugiu ou deu as costas foi ela, não eu!

— O que deveria ter feito? Oras! – bradou indignado o sayajin - Pegue uma nave, atravesse a galáxia se for necessário, mas traga-a de volta prove pra ela que...

—Acabou! – Urrou o general sayajin - simples assim. Não vou correr atrás dela, não vou me rebaixar nem me importar. Eu já fiz demais por ela e por esse casamento e me cansei. Sair foi escolha dela, que seja feliz.

Cerrando os punhos sentindo o estremecer furioso do corpo, Haku silabou:

—Você mente mal pra caralho! Não se esqueça que a culpa de tudo isso é sua apenas pra começar.

—é sim! Concordo contigo. – Haku arregalou os olhos - culpa do dia que naquela merda de planeta eu fui fraco o bastante pra...

Haku negou com a cabeça pensando que ele, seu irmão, não poderia ser mais patético.

—Bom, a escolha dessa vez é sua. Se não vale o esforço pra você, quem sou eu pra forçar, afinal, deixou sua companheira que eu sei pelas marcas que ainda mantem em si, viajar sozinha pela galáxia, quem liga se ela morrer no caminho, não é?

(...)

Os monitores oscilaram em picos quando de repente os olhos do garoto abriram de uma vez só fitando o teto com suas luzes flutuantes brancas, os sons altos o irritavam, mas de repente nos lábios brotaram um sorriso estranhamente perverso que assustava e fora assim que a enfermeira ali responsável que o assistia naquele instante se sentiu: acuada e com medo do príncipe sayajin. Os olhos tinham um brilho obscuro e cruel sozinhos e a última coisa que transpassavam eram hesitação.

Erguendo o corpo, ele sentou-se estralando o pescoço e olhou para a sayajin trêmula.

—O que foi, sua inútil? – rosnou o filhote – Porque está me olhando?

—P-perdão, meu... Meu príncipe. – disse curvando-se – eu vou chamar o médico para examina-lo.

—Eu não preciso dessa porcaria! – rosnou o pequeno Vegeta ao se lembrar que estava no domo antes de tudo apagar e embora não soubesse exatamente o que havia acontecido, ele achava que tinha tido alguma concussão ou exaustão e apagado.

—Alteza, é necessário, estava apagado a alguns dias e...

Pulando do leito, ele apertou o pulso estreitando o olhar assustadoramente para a sayajin.

—Do que está falando, mulher?

Ela abriu a boca, no entanto o som não saiu de primeira, mas o médico surgiu ali em seguida o que para ela fora um alivio.

—Majestade, finalmente despertou!

Os olhos de Vegeta focaram-se nele, e eles questionavam absolutamente tudo. O filhote despertara bastante diferente, estava arredio, duro e frio, sem hesitações e completamente decidido e autoritário. Exalava arrogância, poder e excelência e fazia realmente qualquer um curvar-se ou teme-lo. Poucos minutos de conversa com o médico e ele soubera que esse estava equilibrado, centrado e sem qualquer disfunção, ele não apenas havia voltado bem, havia voltado melhor e mais forte.

Diante do pai e de Konattsu o filhote estava aborrecido com apenas uma coisa:

—Eu preciso treinar, eu perdi tempo demais com essas bobagens! Porcaria!

Olhando para o rei sayajin, Konattsu podia ver parte do orgulho que o garoto despontava no rei.

— Preciso de você em forma, então o farei pessoalmente – disse o rei com imensa satisfação, afinal, seu herdeiro estava de volta e ainda melhor.

x.x.x.

Sonhos doces, são feitos de gritos


	38. Reflexos tortuosos

Os olhos escuros fitavam aborrecido o seu chefe do setor científico ali que falava e falava, no entanto, não o dizia coisa com coisa, ao menos não as coisas que ele queria ouvir. Era algo simples: o rei Vegeta havia dado um prazo para que os projetos criados pelo Briefs morto criassem vida, na falha do primeiro prazo ele "prorrogou" pela complexidade, e agora ele estava ouvindo um simples não conseguimos?

Os dedos batiam nervosamente no braço de apoio de seu trono, estava mais que impaciente, estava em puro ódio.

—Tudo está seguro em algum tipo de criptografia avançada majestade, os cálculos estão ali sem as fórmulas determinantes, bem como a complexidade está fora de alcance do que conhecemos ao menos atualmente.

Bufando, o Rei apontando o dedo indicador na direção do sayajin de cabelos meio grisalhos e gerando uma pequena, quase mínima carga de energia na ponta desse dedo, ele disparou contra o ombro esquerdo do sayajin que urrou caindo de joelhos e implorando por sua vida. Os outros que acompanhava aquele, assustaram-se imediatamente e houve grande sussurros na sala do trono, Konattsu que tudo anotava e avaliava, olhou para o homem caído e apenas ordenou:

—Levem-no a ala médica — sabia que o seu rei se encontrava mais do que impaciente, era melhor não o tentar ainda mais.

Os guardas imediatamente tomaram frente para cumprir tal ordenado e assim que aquela balbúrdia acabou, o rei olhou para o seu conselheiro e disse:

—Mande Kuri tomar frente a isso, eu quero aquela pirralha aqui, de preferência já com uma coleira trabalhando dia e noite. Vasculhe toda Sadala se necessário for, sem pedra sobre pedra, ele tem toda a autonomia e autorizações em meu nome, mas quero ela aqui — rosnou Vegeta e levantou-se do trono saindo.

—Sim majestade — anuiu Konattsu se curvando com a passagem do rei.

(...)

—Estamos a quarenta e oito horas dos limites mais fortes de Sadala — disse Gine sentada diante do console da nave vislumbrando através da janela o espaço enquanto tomava um pouco de chá.

Trace que tinha a pequena Tights no colo aninha a si dormindo profundamente, deslizava gentilmente a mão sobre os fios loiros da garota mantendo também o olhar fixo na janela.

—Fizemos o certo, não é? — questionou Trace de repente — digo, deixar tudo para trás e...

—Sim, era o certo. Pelas meninas e por você. "Situações desesperadas pedem medidas desesperadas"

—Me pergunto se um dia...

—Quem sabe? Bom, assim que saímos da zona primária poderemos finalmente acionar o hiper sono.

Trace então concordou com aquilo, mudando de assunto ela então falou:

—Tomara que seja um bom lugar para que esse pequeno, ou pequena que você está carregando nasça.

Suspirando, Gine desceu a mão ao ventre e falou:

—Tomara que sim! Já tivemos tantos problemas que eu não reclamaria de um pouco de calmaria pra variar. Embora eu tenha trago uma câmara regenerativa por precaução.

—Vai dar tudo certo, vai ver. E logo, logo estará voltando a Sadala, para a outra metade da sua família. — Sorriu gentilmente, mas Gine não estava tão segura ante aquela afirmação.

(...)

Diante do rei e do jovem príncipe, as notícias não eram as que o monarca esperava, mas infelizmente era o que a guarda de elite tinha: a garota simplesmente desapareceu de Sadala. Diante de tal fato, não restava outra coisa para o rei Vegeta senão apelar ao seu poder. Ele mandou convocar seu general para que esse assumisse agora a busca que ele considerava de alta prioridade.

—Então, uma busca a uma criança? — falou de forma séria, Bardock, mas ao mesmo tempo que o leve tom esboçava sarcasmo da qual o rei Vegeta conhecia muito bem, um tom de provocação. — Moverá guerreiros de elite para caçar uma reles criança sem poder algum? Tudo bem...

Rosnando com o atrevimento de seu general, o rei o encarou e então esboçou um meio sorriso arrogante.

—Não apenas moverei, general. Como não estou disposto a poupar gastos e quebrar alianças, a única coisa que me importa é aquela garota com vida, fui claro? Tem o primeiro destino para você, e esse é Gortah.

—Sabe que não somos aliados dela, não temos nenhum movimento de diplomacia, nenhum contato, nenhuma parceria... nada. Não espere que eu chute a porta da frente e comece uma guerra do nada, não é mesmo. Afinal, até onde sei o soberano daquele lugar não quer contato algum com a soberania sayajin.

—Pouco me importa o que irá acontecer a Gortah, mas se esse é o caso, seja diplomático e se essa falhar, o pé na porta da frente está amplamente autorizado.

—Como desejar, majestade — anuiu Bardock com certo descaso.

—Quero todas as colônias e aliados em alerta, todos os nossos limites e até conhecidos você pode sinalizar. Qualquer ponto da galáxia poderá ter um mandato de busca e caça a garota, mas claro, com vida, afinal, morta ela é inútil e tudo se perde. Já me aborreci demais, é só isso, pode ir!

(...)

O garoto de cabelos negros compridos e rebeldes estava diante da escotilha do seu dormitório na nave, usando apenas um macacão traje, ele cerrou os punhos num aperto frustrado e irritado ao pensar novamente nos machucados de Bulma. Desde que sua mãe o explicou o ocorrido e decidira proteger a garota, ele pensava, e pensava e pensava... dia a após dia, treinando duro e forte sem dar muita conversa a ninguém porque pensava no que faria ao estar finalmente cara a cara com o príncipe Vegeta.

Ele então caminhou em direção ao que seria um pequeno domo na nave e que era usada justamente para se exercitarem e treinarem, ali ele deu de cara com Vegeta II e foi justamente sem pensar ou ter algum plano que ele apenas sentiu a raiva subir e atacou o príncipe.

—Você... você machucou ela! — rosnou Raditz tendo os socos e chutes facilmente desviados por Vegeta II que desenhou um mínimo sorriso de canto, pelo menos com raiva o pequeno Raditz deixava de ser um peso completamente inútil! — ela era sua amiga! E você...você...

—Eu não tenho amigos! — rosnou Vegeta II dando um forte soco em Raditz que caiu no chão com um profundo corte no lábio inferior.

O pequeno príncipe caminhou até o garoto e ajoelhando—se sobre ele com uma mão forçou o ombro de Raditz contra o chão e com a outra o socou novamente.

—Não tenho a menor piedade para uma imunda traidora, e embora de tanto crédito a mim por machucá-la, eu não a toquei, mas com a fragilidade insignificante que ela era, um pouco de força não fez tão mal — riu com escárnio dando outro soco — tudo que ela sofreu é somente porque é fraca, insolente... não vou lamentar nada, ouviu? Está na hora de você entender a diferença de uma lealdade cega e uma traição. Separar o que chama de amizade... sua devoção e lealdade é somente minha Raditz, já a Bulma? Essa não passa de uma escrava com um sangue traidor. — Levantando-se, Vegeta II olhava o garoto cuspir sangue estando bem machucado — que essa tenha sido a última vez na sua vida que me questiona, pois não haverá uma segunda. Considere isso como um perdão benevolente de minha parte pelo sangue que compartilhamos.

Ele ergueu-se completamente e deixou o domo para trás e Raditz num primeiro instante sentiu as gotas grossas de lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos sentindo o misto de raiva e frustração, mas sentindo também a inquietude do dever e da honra. Um sayajin dividido entre ser guerreiro, e ser amigo.

(...)

A armada de Elite que acompanhava o general, fora muito bem recebida em Gortah, no entanto, apenas Bardock teve permissão de prosseguir além do espaço porto. Escoltado pela comitiva real de Paragus, esse conversava com alguns velhos conhecidos que trabalhavam ali até que ele chegou no que era o grande palácio real de Gortah. Caminhando ao lado do general máximo dali, e esse que era o irmão mais velho de Mika, ele deixava os protocolos de lado, mas tudo como artifício para que também a identidade do rei de Gortah permanecesse incógnita ainda a Sadala e seus aliados.

Ele passou por um corredor que dava acesso a uma varanda com imensa vista a um pátio interno e bem restrito, um que era usado para a finalidade de treinos e naquele instante um ocorria de forma extremamente intensa e foi inevitável Bardock parar e olhar o garotinho de nove anos que parecia um monstrinho como um verdadeiro titã contra soldados de grande elite de Gortah de igual para igual e como bom analista que era, o general sayajin ponderou que era poder demais para um menino tão pequeno, tal como o príncipe Vegeta o tinha, achava que tal coisa afetaria a mente. Foi distraído daquilo pela voz imponente de Paragus que se juntou a ele já que o rei de Gortah vinha também por aquele mesmo caminho a fim de recepcionar o general sayajin:

—Surpreso? É um grande guerreiro, de fazer inveja eu aposto!

Ele sorriu e Bardock, como protocolo curvou—se diante do rei que segurou o gesto.

—Sem formalidades, está entre amigos, Bardock — disse e cumprimentou como um igual.

—Bom, de fato chega a ser assustador imaginar que um garotinho como aquele tenha mais força que minha elite somada.

—Boa genética, não é? — sorriu Paragus e voltou a caminhar em direção a grande sala do trono que ficava ali próxima — bom, com uma comitiva daquelas e numa nave de guerra, não foram férias que o trouxera a Gortah, não é mesmo?

—Sinto, mas infelizmente são razões sombrias — começou o general, a sala fora lacrada apenas com o general sayajin, o general Garjin e o rei Paragus.

—Guerra? — questionou ele ao sentar—se em seu trono.

—Linus — começou Bardock e ganhou toda a atenção do rei, e fora assim que ele começou a explicar todo ocorrido e o que fazia ali.

—Onde está Trace e as meninas agora? Deve traze-las para cá, eu me incumbirei da proteção e...

—eu sei que o faria, mas tem que concordar comigo, Sadala tem hoje um poderio muito maior, e sinceramente Vegeta está disposto a ir bem longe para colocar as mãos em Bulma, a segurança não só dela, como da família está atrelada a desaparecer, e foi justamente isso que eu providenciei junto de... Gine. Ela... tomou frente a isso, elas estão a vários anos luz a frente de qualquer coisa. Nem mesmo eu sei onde, quando e como. A garantia é que ela as resguardará e isso basta para Linus descanse em paz com a garantia de que elas ficarão bem.

Paragus não pareceu completamente satisfeito com aquilo, o que seria um exército sayajin e aliados, perante a mente prodígio que era Bulma? Ele poderia dar a garota mais que o necessário para se tornar não apenas grande, mas gigante e com isso trazer Gortah junto.

Num rompante de dúvidas ele questionou:

—Acha mesmo que ela pode protege-las? Afinal, Gine e uma terceira-classe

Bardock estreitou os olhos deixando a mente vaguear em alguns segundos preso novamente ao instante que Gine entrou em seu gabinete e tudo se perdeu. Enchendo o peito ele respondeu:

—Ela é mãe, e acredite, ela daria a própria vida antes de deixar qualquer coisa acontecer com quem ela ama. – Ele sentiu o peso das próprias palavras.

Paragus aceitou a resposta do sayajin muito embora não estivesse plenamente satisfeito com tal, ele sabia que seria inútil qualquer tentativa de arrancar a verdade de Bardock.

—Bom, de qualquer modo estou à disposição para assumir a proteção das Briefs.

Bardock consentiu e com um cumprimento o general sayajin foi escoltado de volta ao espaçoporto onde dera a seus homens a ordem de partida de volta a Sadala, bem como acompanhava a busca pela garotinha ciente que essa não seria encontrada tão cedo ou jamais.

...

De volta a sua cabine pessoal depois de algumas horas ali no espaço ele se sentou em sua cama e ergueu o pulso destro olhando ali a marca de sua união com Gine novamente enquanto repassava seus próprios pensamentos e quando fechou os olhos por poucos segundos apenas concentrando-se nela, como resposta havia apenas o silêncio porque através do vínculo que tinham ele não sentia absolutamente nada. Questionou sua própria lógica pensando por um segundo sequer que talvez Haku tivesse razão, talvez ele devesse sim ir atrás dela... talvez.

Ele despertou num primeiro estágio daquilo e consciente, ele tirou a armadura e as botas deixando de lado e deitando-se na cama. A mão alcançou o tablet e ele abriu o sistema de comunicação a fim de escrever uma mensagem, na verdade ele começou a fazê-lo, mas parou nas três primeiras palavras indisposto a ceder outra vez. A cabeça acusou:

— Já fiz demais por você, Gine.

No entanto, contrariando a raiva e frustração que sentia ele acessou suas pastas pessoais e acabou ali vendo fotos de sua família destruída. Fotos deles juntos, de Gine com os meninos e caminhando por aquele rumo que ele acabou abrindo o último vídeo comunicação dela em que eles haviam combinado de saírem mas ele se atrasou e Gine gravou esse com kakarotto brincando no Jardim da casa deles enquanto o dava bronca e ele percebeu como aquilo doeu, aquelas lembranças, aquele sentimento bruto...

Sentia tanta falta de sua Gine que machucava sua alma, o cheiro dela o sorriso ou ela coradinha com seus pudores. Irritado, ele rosnou largando o tablet de lado e murmurou:

—Escolheu o nosso caminho, Gine. Não vou me curvar uma segunda vez ao preço do meu orgulho.

(...)

A caçada a filhote de Linus se tornou intensa e constante e irritava o rei a cada negativa. Bardock, que empenhou—se naquilo, mantinha a rotina de sondagem e relatórios constantes, mas agregava também todo o serviço como general tal como as invasões, colonizações etc... e isso era usado pelo sayajin para ocupar todo o seu tempo e evitar assim ficar pensando na mágoa e na frustração do casamento fracassado que teve, no entanto nada impediu de uma intervenção entre seu irmão e seu pai naqueles meses subsequentes o que na verdade apenas o irritou ainda mais.

(...)

A nave real sayajin acabou por atracar no planeta colônia Kitanza, e não era algo completamente planejado. Devido a última missão que tiveram, a nave do príncipe Vegeta sofreu algumas avarias que se faziam necessárias serem corrigidas. Seria apenas vinte e quatro horas ali, naquela pequena e simplória colônia. Não que o planeta em si fosse sem utilidade, porque era justamente contrário, pois ele era de uso agrícola e pecuário para os sayajins, no entanto era um planeta de classe B tal como a terra. Era pequeno e rochoso, mas possuía menos água em sua superfície, mas com grande abundância em suas geoveias. Devido a utilidade marcante dessa colônia, ela tinha recursos educacionais grandes e poucos militarizados.

Havia no entanto um porém ali: Vegeta II seria recepcionado na propriedade real da capital como mandava o protocolo, o que o jovem herdeiro não sabia era que seu irmão caçula estava alocado justamente em tal colônia, e ocupava aquela casa então seria um bom momento de reencontro entre os dois filhotes principalmente depois de tudo.

Tarble, que estava tendo aulas avançadas de comunicação diplomática recebeu de seu tutor: Kyu a informação que num primeiro instante fizera seu coração disparar, a nave de seu irmão estaria ali, e como de praxes seria recebido na casa real, mas então com a mesma intensidade de alegria que aquilo veio, passou e Tarble não entendia como se sentir porque sua frustração misturou-se a mágoa, a raiva e então ele falou:

—Não quero que Vegeta saiba que estou aqui. Vou ficar na propriedade secundária enquanto ele estiver nesta terra.

Os olhos de Kyu arregalaram-se surpresos, mas não contradisse a vontade de seu soberano. Era apenas curioso que o garotinho de quase dois anos antes que chegou ali chorando e que faria qualquer coisa para voltar ao átrio de sua família, agora simplesmente parecia detesta-la.

Assim que o príncipe Vegeta desembarcou ali, o seu scouter detectou a leitura que ele conhecia, mas de repente seu coração não ansiava mais por aquilo, porque ele reconhecia talvez como a sua maior fraqueza aberta e ele era tudo, menos fraco e para provar que não era e que aquilo não significava absolutamente nada além de um superficial e infeliz laço de sangue, assim que ele recebeu o comunicado da hospedagem ele pediu para não ser importunado com questão ou pessoa alguma daquela colônia.

Era melhor assim, afinal, o que tinham realmente em comum além do mínimo sangue que compartilhavam pelo pai? Tarble era e sempre seria o elo fraco e sujo da linhagem real, afinal.

(...)

Seis meses já havia se passado desde que elas haviam entrado na câmara de hipersono, e sair delas foi recebido prazerosamente pela sayajin de cabelos medianos negros que esticou—se sentindo ainda os efeitos do despertar quando viu a sayajin de cabelos loiros também o fazer, o processo para as crianças certamente seria muito mais lento e difícil devido ao organismo ainda não treinado e acostumado com aquilo.

—Está enorme, já! — disse Trace ao aproximar-se de Gine tocando na acentuada barriga de quase oito meses de gestação.

—quase pra sair — sorriu Gine dando alguns tapinhas leves na barriga percebendo que essa era quase tão grande quanto a que fez de Kakarotto, a de Raditz em comparação foi ainda maior, também pudera o tamanho do sayajin e sua genética forte, já Kakarotto era um pouco mais miúdo que o irmão, mas não tão menor ao nascer.

Com a ajuda de Trace, Gine retirou os filhotes extremamente sonolentos e atordoados das cúpulas e os levaram para as camas, um pouco de vitaminas e deixaram eles ali indo em direção a ponte de comando da nave.

Conferindo tudo que foi resguardado pelo piloto automático, Gine conferiu que estavam a apenas três dias do destino agora, todos os parâmetros estavam bons, houve algumas poucas mensagens do comando de Sadala, mas esses apenas avisos cotidianos, nada de ordens ou qualquer coisa do tipo, possivelmente essas foram captadas no limite sayajin definitivo. A face de desapontamento da sayajin era nítido, quando abriu sua central de mensagens e comunicação vendo que havia apenas três mensagens e todas elas de seu filhote: Raditz. Esse mostrava-se furioso com o príncipe e com a forma que ele agiria diante de seu confronto e mesmo com toda a segurança que parecia ter, Raditz questionava se fez o certo, se era o seu dever apenas curvar-se.

Para Gine, àquela altura, a preocupação de Raditz deveria ser crescer e tornar-se aquilo que ele tanto ambicionava: Um comandante.

Para isso, ela sabia que a subida era tortuosa e cheia de sacrifícios, mas como mãe, restava a ela apoiar, dar forças e ser a âncora de seu pequeno filhote que parecia mesmo feliz em espelhar-se no pai e ao menos ele parecia ter muito orgulho da patente que Bardock carregava.

Quebrando a linha de raciocínio de Gine, Trace deu uma bela caneca fumegante a ela e falou:

—Não acha que deveria ser mais enérgica, tipo, ligar para ele e mostrar essa barriga imensa por exemplo?

—A quase sete meses que ele não se importa, não se importou com a possibilidade, então acha mesmo que faria qualquer diferença a essa altura? Eu vou ser egoísta agora porque ele foi primeiro. Nosso primeiro filhote ele se importou tanto e... só pela simples ideia, e agora eu vejo como a responsabilidade pesou para ele. Quando sai de Sadala ele me disse que eu não era mais problema dele, não com essas palavras exatamente, mas claro para qualquer entendedor... Pelo visto eu não entendi errado.

—é uma pena, mesmo. Sempre achei que os dois faziam um casal tão bonito. Linus concordava também.

—Por um tempo, eu também achei. Talvez eu tenha sido boba...

—Oh não querida! Eu me lembro muito bem dos olhos dele, não era um olhar de responsabilidade, era um olhar de paixão... sinto tanto pelas coisas terem chegado a tão extremos.

— Só quero que tudo fique bem, com você, as meninas, meus filhotinhos... o resto já foi.

...

A face de surpresa de Kakarotto contagiou Gine, bem como a alegria do filhote que carregava a euforia de ter um irmãozinho para treinar junto e brincar, um clima de felicidade que contagiou a todas naquela nave, uma nova vida sayajin que estava por vir.

(...)

Tudo aquela manhã estava mais intenso e estranho, ele tivera um sonho com Gine aquela noite, mas não foi como os costumeiros. Debaixo do chuveiro ele mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto a água escorria morna na pele, na lembrança o reflexo dos olhos felizes cheios de amor e ternura de Gine. Era algo tão palpável que ele sentia o mesmo sentimento através de seu vínculo e àquela altura ele questionava se a nave já havia pousado ou não, bem como o que provocava tal sentimento nela, mas era um fato: ela estava bem, estava feliz e tudo isso longe dele e talvez por isso ele estivesse sentindo toda aquela melancolia e inquietação.

Desligando a água, ele enrolou-se em uma toalha e saiu. Frente a o armário de roupas ele vestiu um dos seus trajes militares como todos os dias daquela rotina arrastava-se, e como todos os dias ele tornou a olhar para a marca de sua união em seu pulso e deslizou a ponta dos dedos sobre ele novamente ponderando, já faziam quase sete meses. Tempo demais sem contato algum, tempo demais que se arrastava aquela briga e tempo demais que ele apenas ponderava o que seria aquilo? O misto de raiva e mágoa da parte dele tomava lugar ao sentimento de ausência e saudade, a distância que deveria curar fazia sentir ciúmes cada vez, a inquietação de uma perda que ele forçava a aceitar muito embora a verdade fosse outra, porém o ego e orgulho não brincavam.

Ele abriu o lado dela daquele armário e num primeiro instante apenas olhou as peças de roupas dela que se encontravam ali, e fora de imediato que o cheiro dela também atingiu seu olfato o fazendo ter lembranças, na verdade tudo naquela casa sempre o lembrava ela: das roupas, as fotos aos detalhes... por puro impulso de raiva e frustração ele gritou:

—Gunna!

A serva sayajin não tardou em entrar ali na suíte e um tanto assustada ela viu Bardock que arrancava as roupas de Gine do armário e as jogava sobre a cama.

—S—senhor?!

—Quero que encaixote tudo dela. Todas as coisas dela eu quero guardadas e fora desse quarto. Quando eu retornar hoje não quero ter que lidar com isso.

—S—sim senhor — anuiu a serva sayajin tendo agora uma súbita certeza em si que aquela união realmente findou—se e lamentava-se profundamente por isso.

...

Naquela noite, como ele havia ordenado as coisas pertencentes a Gine não encontravam-se mais no lugar e Gunna havia sido minuciosa quanto a isso, pois, não era possível ver resquício algum ali da presença da sayajin, exceto por algumas fotos que perpetuavam-se pela casa, mas essas eram fotos de família.

Ele parou encarando o próprio reflexo no espelho, havia mergulhado em trabalho e apenas até ali serviu para meramente como uma distração temporária e era notória a frustração ganhando espaço em seu ser. Os olhos focaram mais uma vez na marca de sua união e mais uma vez ele hesitava enquanto questionava-se: o que estava fazendo? Qual era o fim daquilo afinal? Porque seria um gesto simples: ela escolheu partir, ele ficou. Ela abandonou tudo já ele não estava mais disposto a lutar, não depois de tudo, não depois das verdades tornarem-se mágoas, mas então porque não apagar aquele vínculo de uma vez?

Doía pensar, porque no seu íntimo ele acreditava que enquanto aquilo perpetuasse ali, era porquê de alguma maneira as coisas ainda poderiam ser corrigidas, mesmo que isso fosse algo carregado pelo seu subconsciente.

Ele tomou um banho e vestiu algo, mas diferente da rotina por ele imposta, naquela noite ele não jantou em casa e no lugar disso ele saiu para distrair a cabeça e beber alguma coisa. Estava cansado e sufocado e queria apenas distrair. Como escolha ele foi a uma das casas noturnas que havia em Sadala a "sweet poison". Era um lugar que realmente servia ao seu propósito, muito bem frequentada por jovens e adultos que buscavam apenas satisfação e diversão. Um apelo a tudo que sayajins gostavam, mas não se deixava explicitamente aberto em suas condutas do dia a dia.

Próximo ao balcão, havia ali iluminado um belo bar de bebidas coloridas como veneno atrás, os neons brilhavam por todos os lados como apelo aos olhos, a música do lugar era penetrante do tipo que fazia você perder completamente a noção do tempo e do que viera fazer ali, havia vários lounges separados, áreas vips, e mesinhas soltas combinadas a pista de dança bem no centro, era um lugar memorável para uma reunião entre amigos, e foi justamente o que aconteceu ali, ele encontrou-se com dois colegas de longa data que também eram comandantes. Sentados ao bar, as escolhas foram feitas em abertura:

—Uma dose de liquir de ambrósia — pediu Bardock afim de começar aquela noite.

Logo, ele tinha na mão um pequeno copinho de dose, esse em tom amarelo ouro brilhava como tal, e batendo os copinhos contra os dos companheiros da noite, ele virou com um só gole sentindo o líquido descer doce e ardido pela garganta com um sabor marcante e único ao mesmo tempo que fizera a íris dos seus olhos negros brilharam uma espiral dourada alguns segundos antes de apagar, aquele foi apenas o primeiro de seus muitos gatilhos sendo despertados aquela noite.

...

Algumas horas a dentro e muita bebida misturada a corrente sanguínea, ele estava próximo Sumire, uma major de elite do exército de base terrestre de Sadala, diante do bar eles tilintavam os copos longos e finos que tinham cada um em sua mão e esses continham um degradê de violeta e azul enquanto uma fumaça esvaia pela boca dos copos

—Veneno... — ela falou esboçando um mínimo sorriso diante dos olhos frios, negros e implacáveis dele que parecia sempre indisposto a ceder ou aprofundar, então nada como a bebida chave daquele lugar para amaciar as coisas com o general sayajin. — A minha noite memorável.

—Ao esquecimento daquilo que nos consome — brindou ele virando o copo logo em seguida diante do olhar cobiçoso da fêmea sayajin. Os caninos aflorados em ambos, a cauda dele deslizou para a dela quando os lábios buscaram se devorar diante de uma busca implacável por prazer e sentir.

Dentro de um dos "estar" íntimos que haviam ali, ele a sentou sobre a mesinha lateral enquanto encaixou-se entre as pernas da sayajin, sentia as unhas delas arisca, riscarem sua pele o marcando quando os caninos dele rasparam a pele do pescoço dela com fome e selvageria. Ela gemeu intensa ao ouvido dele quando Bardock afundou-se forte dentro dela, as batidas de fundo da música alta do lugar serviram de cortina para o ato que eles praticavam, não havia olhos nos olhos, ou doçura, ou sentimento e a beleza. Havia apenas o desejo físico implacável, a frustração evidente e a brutalidade de uma selvageria liberta. Ele a estocava forte e fundo sem qualquer preocupação se o prazer era recíproco embora os gemidos e apelos dela o evidenciasse que sim. Apoiando ambas as mãos sobre o móvel, ele impeliu-se ainda mais forte do trato até que fechou os olhos pensando a cabeça para trás deixando um urro escapar pelos lábios ele atingiu o ápice.

Ofegante ainda, ele abriu os olhos para finalmente encarar-se no espelho decorativo que havia por trás para enxergar o reflexo de si e sentir apenas uma coisa: nojo.

Com ódio irradiando de si, ele afastou-se da fêmea sayajin e ajeitou-se rapidamente, ela que recuperava o fôlego, ainda entorpecida por aquilo falou:

—Podemos ir lá pra casa, se quiser. — era um convite nada banal, estava carregado de interesse da parte dela mesmo vendo que no pulso de seu general perpetuava-se uma marca de união, não era como se sayajins casados não o fizesse todo o tempo, afinal, os filhos bastardos estavam aos montes em Sadala para provar isso.

No entanto, aquele convite só o fez sentir ainda mais asco de seu gesto e sua estupidez, não necessariamente culpar a fêmea sayajin, afinal ele sabia bem de quem era a culpa e movida por aquela frustração que em vez de sanar pareceu ainda maior depois daquilo, ele rosnou:

—Acabei por aqui — virando as costas, ele deixou a sayajin ainda perplexa pela fala e o fora dado, questionando-se o que ela fez de errado, afinal?

Ao chegar em sua casa tarde da noite. Ele fez barulho principalmente pelo estado que estava e naquele mesmo estado que ele parou diante da mesma foto que ele olhava quando ousava questionar-se sempre: a sua foto de casamento com Gine. E foi naquele momento de estupidez alcoolizada que ele jogou a foto emoldurada contra a parede a estilhaçando ao gritar:

—Isso é culpa sua! Sai da minha cabeça!

(...)

A nave estava frente ao planeta azul, pronto para iniciar o protocolo de descida, ela havia escaneado a superfície e sabia que havia leitura de vidas, bem como fizera todo o dever de casa antes, mas quando a nave começou a adentrar a superfície foi impossível ela não ser bombardeada com lembranças de sua adolescência, daquela cápsula de fuga que encontrava-se apenas ela e Bardock, de seu primeiro beijo e do sentimento e sensação daquilo, da certeza que o coração carregava aquele sentimento floreado e cultivado entre eles: do amor que gerou não apenas dois, mais agora três pequenos sayajins. Não dava só para desistir, ou dava?

As juras sinceras, os sentimentos verdadeiros habitavam apenas o seu coração? Bom, ele não respondeu a sua mensagem, deveria ela nutrir aquilo ainda e lutar mesmo que sozinha?

Sem querer, ela chorou sentindo principalmente seu pequeno filhote agitar-se em seu ventre diante de suas próprias emoções, com doçura, ela levou a mão a barriga e sussurrou:

—Shii, já, já passa, pequeno — era impossível não sentir naquela hora o sentimento de raiva, mágoa, angústia e principalmente culpa que fluíam do seu vínculo, sentimentos esses provenientes dele e não dela.

A nave sofreu bastante solavancos, mas entrou na atmosfera sem por menores aterrissando finalmente e foi somente quando puderam desembarcar daqui que tiveram dimensão do novo que estava à frente. Kakarotto nos braços da mãe olhava o planeta deslumbrado ainda, a pequena Tights não era diferente, mas o olhar de Bulma além de tristeza carregava tanta esperança de recomeço. Finalmente quebrando aqueles longos minutos de silêncio Trace questionou com temor:

—O que faremos agora? 


	39. Mudanças

—Não é justo! – protestou o pequeno filhote fazendo um grande bico ao ver que a mãe escolhera Bulma para acompanha-la pela interação com o planeta.

A terra era estranhamente mais leve, em seus corpos, dada a gravidade que era dez vezes menor que Sadala, e isso fazia com que os sayajins pudessem se mover dez vez mais rápido ali.

Virando-se para Kakarotto, Gine abaixou-se a altura do filhote sayajin e levou a mão ao rosto dele enquanto sustentava um sorriso que beirava o meigo pelo filho daquele jeito. Ele parecia irredutível, no entanto a mãe sayajin falou:

—Eu o quero seguro! Estou levando a Bulma porque ela é muito esperta e pensa rápido. Se algo acontecer ela será de grande ajuda.

—Eu também posso ajudar! – disse com um bico ainda maior – sou forte.

Acariciando os cabelos negros e voluntariosos de seu filhote, Gine completou:

—E é por isso que meu filhotinho tem de ficar aqui. Eu confio somente em você para proteger a tia Trace e a pequena Tights!

Como se por mágica ela acertara exatamente no ego do pequeno guerreiro, esse inflou-se sentindo as bochechas ficarem rosadas, ainda assim assumiu uma postura de homenzinho e falou:

—É mesmo! Eu vou protege-las, eu prometo mamãe! – os olhos carregados de um brilho fulgaz e um sorriso sincero desenhando em curva nos pequenos lábios. Gine acariciou o topo da cabeça e falou antes de alçar voo junto de Bulma:

—Confio em você, meu pequeno!

Bulma, que ficou ao lado de Gine sorriu e falou:

—Enganou o Kaka assim?

—Eu apenas ocupei sua pequena e inquieta mente. É melhor ele sentir que faz parte e que ajuda do que sentir-se um estorvo. E depois, ele se sente tão feliz assim, viu? Garotos gostam de proteger.

Os olhos de Bulma fitam a frente e lembra-se dos olhos de Vegeta segundo, da frieza e da intransigência dele e simplesmente negou com a cabeça ao dizer:

—Nem todos gostam de proteger, alguns são felizes apenas destruindo.

Gine percebera um tenso tom de decepção e rancor na voz da pequena sayajin, não podia negar tal comentário altamente inteligente e perceptivo da garota, afinal, Gine também provara na pele como nem todos carregavam mesmo o mesmo instinto. Então a fim de não aprofundar no assunto trazendo lembranças ruins, ela apenas se calou. Não demoraram a avistar uma cidade ao longe, pelo bem de tudo, desceram do voo e colocaram-se a caminhar, ao se aproximarem da cidade de pequeno porte, era possível ver as criaturas que “habitavam” aquele planeta, no entanto, não foi difícil as duas receberem olhares estranhos dado ao tipo de vestimenta que usavam, afinal, estavam ali como sayajins, embora as caudas estivessem bem firmes e presas a cintura não deixando ser facilmente reparadas.

—Eles se parecem tanto conosco – murmurou Bulma com certo fascínio, mas percebendo como aqueles seres eram atrasados tecnologicamente. — Será que são hostis?

Gine, que até então apenas observava tudo, media a força daqueles seres com seu aparelho de pulso, podiam até ser parecidos com os sayajin, mas se levar em conta o poder, não passariam de pequenos vermezinhos facilmente esmagáveis por sua raça, suspeitou então que só talvez aquela raça fosse mais pacifica do que aparentava.

Passando entre as pessoas, viam as barracas de comida, as casinhas de porte simples o que indicava um pequeno vilarejo, havia crianças, velhos...

Os olhos de certo modo experientes da sayajin que fizera missões batedoras em excesso ponderava absolutamente tudo naquele lugar, unia justamente o que sabia com sua própria intuição, quando chegaram ao final dali ela falou para Bulma:

—Vai servir!

Os olhos azuis a fitaram, carregava em si uma imensa ansiedade e nervosismo afinal, fora de Sadala, Bulma havia visitado apenas Gortah e uma ou outra colônia sayajin, mas ali era diferente, ali começaria uma nova vida, uma vida de fugitiva. Movida pelo sentimento de raiva e angustia, ela apertou com força os punhos fechando-os, Gine, que observava a garota, colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela que como magica despertou de seu torpor e suspirou.

—São espécies atrasadas! – resmungou talvez expondo a irritação – o que faremos aqui?

—Uma coisa por vez! – disse Gine com mansidão que lhe sobrava, afinal, era tudo que a restava e tinha. – Aqui pode ficar segura e não apenas você como Tights e Trace, pense bem, misturar-se entre eles não é problema algum, tem a pulseira supressora de Linus e... – Gine curvou-se um pouco dado a barriga volumosa e falou – eu sei que não é seu lar, mas desde que as pessoas que você mais ame estejam ao seu lado, ali será o seu lar, só... Dê uma chance. Pode ser feliz! É um planeta pacifico, com seres pacíficos. Se pensar, talvez nós sejamos as coisas mais fortes desse lugar.

Apertando um tanto mais os punhos, ela desviou os olhos azuis para o chão e com grande melancolia falou:

—Isso é tudo minha culpa! Eu preciso fazer isso por elas, não é? – ela então olhou para Gine e desenhou mesmo que forçadamente um sorriso – obrigada tia! Tem razão! É um bom lugar!

Gine sentiu seu coração apertar-se de certa forma com o amadurecimento forçado pelo sofrimento e a dor da qual Bulma passava naquele instante.

...

Elas retornaram já bem próximo do entardecer aquele lugar onde haviam pousado a nave e deixado os outros para trás. Jogado de barriguinha para cima com notório tédio estava Kakarotto embaixo de uma sombra de arvore, foi só ouvir o som da mãe e saltou, precisava de alguma novidade!

Correu desembestado direto ao colo de Gine e começou mais falante do que nunca:

—E então, o que acharam nesse lugar? Tem coisas legais? Tem seres vivos? Tem gente fortona como o papai?

Gine sorriu daquele jeitinho impaciente dele e viu os olhares curiosos de Trace, então falou tudo que precisavam ouvir sobre a terra até então.

...

Elas montaram o que seria um acampamento ali, próximo havia um pequeno rio da qual tiraram água, na fogueira feita havia comida em preparo, essa vinda do estoque na nave. Sentada ao lado de Gine, Trace apreciava o céu noturno do lugar enquanto conversava com a sayajin sobre o planeta e como viver ali. Assim que todos comem, os filhotes sayajins estavam na margem do rio banhando-se e brincando sobre o olhar das sayajins quando um barulho um pouco longe chamou a atenção de Gine. Atenta, ouviu passos, seus sentidos não a enganavam, alguém se aproximava. Olhando para Trace que ficou um pouco apreensiva, a sayajin mãe de Kakarotto moveu-se rapidamente para dentro da mata em uma velocidade muito alta rendendo assim aquele se aproximava do lugar que estavam, segurando de forma a render o homem humano, Gine ouviu o gemido doloroso dele, rendido, ela afrouxou o aperto e afastou-se um tanto vendo se tratar de um terráqueo já com certa idade, embora ainda tivesse algum vigor.

—Nossa! Você... É bem rápida e... Forte, puxa! – sorriu o homem, o tom de voz denunciava uma certa perspicácia e gentileza incomum a sayajin que vivia com uma raça que era mais dura. Gine ainda na defensiva encarava o homem bem humorado, esse porem curvou-se sutilmente e continuou – Eu sou Son Gohan, é um prazer e me desculpe a invasão.

Gine não sentiu más intenções, os olhos negros desceram ao seu sensor de pulso vendo um nível baixo de poder e aliviou-se por um instante deixando assim a postura defensiva, correspondeu:

—Me chamo Gine – disse ainda prestando atenção no homem – o que faz aqui?

—Hahaha, bom, eu moro aqui, quer dizer, aqui perto – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e ele continuou – eu ouvi os barulhos e a agitação, bom, não são daqui certo?

Ela analisou, então respondeu:

—Não, somos de longe.

—Imagino – sorriu com gentileza o homem – talvez nem mesmo daqui, do meu mundo. – Os olhos dela arregalaram-se – suas roupas, essa velocidade... Em fim...

Ela deu um passo a atrás e ele ergueu as mãos em rendição.

—Sou uma pessoa pacifica, não farei mal e também sinto que você não é... Má.

Bom, ela estava ali com a intensão de ajustar a família de Linus, talvez o terráqueo fosse sim de uma valiosa ajuda para então compreender aquela raça e misturarem-se.

—Venha! – disse a sayajin e começou a andar a frente, Gohan então começou a seguir a garota esperando mais surpresas até o final daquela noite.

Assim que entram na pequena clareira, o homem viu o pequeno grupo que contava com crianças, surpreendeu-se ainda mais com as caudas e só então reparou que Gine também a tinha, estava certo em deduzir do quão longe elas vinham, mas quem era ele para julgar? Já havia visto tanta coisa em sua longa vida, até mesmo um mestre que era um gato eremita que habitava o mais alto das torres daquele planeta e era uma espécie de sub guardião.

—Bom, minha raça é sayajin – começou Gine falando e Trace olhou para o terráqueo e ficou apenas calada – a razão de estarmos aqui é que buscamos refúgio.

—Não imagino que alguém que viaje com crianças possa ser alguém... Perverso.

Gine sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

—Meninos, venham aqui, há alguém que deseja conhece-los!

Aquele era o primeiro contato de uma amizade entre o terráqueo e o grupo sayajin.

(...)

Ele estava ainda carregando uma enorme frustração da noite anterior, com a intenção de retirar aquilo que ele considerava como peso de consciência, concentrou-se em mais trabalho. Sentado no refeitório da central, ele tomava um café enquanto olhava o tablet em sua mão conferindo notícias aleatórias sobre Sadala e as principais colônias quando teve sua atenção desviada pelo sayajin alto e ligeiramente magro de cabelos negros arrepiados e compridos, mas que ele mantinha preso. Puxando a cadeira, Toma juntou-se ao seu general e amigo de esquadra. Pediu um café também e olhava para Bardock que parecia esperar por algo dado o fato de Toma não ter se aproximado dele como um tenente, mas sim com uma intimidade que ele cedia como amigo.

—Então... – começou o sayajin assim que recebeu o seu café, o adoçava e viu Bardock o olhar por cima do tablet – Se divertiu bastante ontem à noite, não é?

—Tsc! – ele desviou o olhar novamente para o tablet, mas Toma continuou.

—Sabe, eu me dei conta recentemente, acho que por culpa de tanto trabalho extra – sorriu sem jeito e prosseguiu – Onde está Gine, estão bem ainda, não é?

Bardock permaneceu em silencio o que para Toma soava como algo realmente preocupante, mas como o general sayajin não pronunciou-se nem para o bem nem para o mal ele prosseguiu com carta branca para o assunto.

—Sabe, essas coisas são apenas questão de tempo até estar na boca de todos. Não foi apenas eu que vi, quer dizer, é um lugar bem frequentado principalmente por elite militar, não é? Então... Acho que esconder de Gine não é uma opção e... O tanto que eu conheço dela me faz saber que ela não... Não aceitaria nada disso assim e...

Quebrando finalmente o assunto, Bardock pronunciou-se entendendo que aquilo não era uma mera curiosidade do amigo, mas sim uma sincera preocupação quanto a reputação do amigo, bem como a reação de uma amiga e ex companheira de esquadra que era Gine, afinal, foi ele um dos que a treinou.

—Não precisa se preocupar com Gine. Ela está fora e... Acho que não volta pra Sadala tão cedo.

—O que aconteceu? Quer dizer... Vocês pareciam tão...

—Parecia, não é mesmo? Só esquece. A gente brigou e ela se foi, só acabou e fim de papo.

—Uau! Quem diria! Bom, já que é assim, deve voltar a se divertir mesmo, não é? Aliás, precisa tirar isso aí o quanto antes – disse apontando para o pulso do sayajin, lugar onde Bardock seguiu com o olhar por igual.

Fixou os orbes ali por um tempo ponderando as palavras do amigo, mas inconscientemente veio a sombra de uma lembrança com Mika, a lembrança de falar com a amiga sobre a necessidade de unir-se a Gine, de cuida-la sempre e saber como a amava incondicionalmente.

Estava errado pelo visto!

—É... Preciso dar um jeito nisso – murmurou com Toma e esse seguiu com a ideia de noitadas novamente ao lado do amigo relembrando as diversões de quando eram dois jovenzinhos solteiros.

....

As três noitadas sequentes aquilo deixavam claro que ele não superara de forma alguma a ausência de Gine, apenas mascarava a frustração e a verdade que o atormentava como um fantasma: ela se foi, eles acabaram. 

Naquela noite, ele estava bebendo ao lado de mais uma sayajin no meio de um grupo de alto escalão da qual vários deles serviram junto de Bardock, os risos pareciam inicialmente tão superficiais e forçados para ele, aquela alegria parecia tão abstrata e vazia porque absolutamente nada servia como um tampão ao seu coração até aquele momento. Afastou-se do grupo junto da sayajin onde acabaram na varanda do lugar se beijando, despreocupado com o depois, ele apenas mascarava novamente as frustrações até que ao parar aquilo, por cima do ombro da pequena sayajin ele encarou os olhos aborrecidos e frios de Haku que transpareciam tamanha decepção que beirava o nojo.

Virando-se de costas ao irmão, Haku adentrou o lugar e achando Ginger que se preparava para pedir uma bebida, ele segurou na cintura da companheira e sussurrou algo no ouvido dela a fim apenas de sair daquele lugar e ir para outro. A distância, Bardock observou a ação do irmão e aquilo bastava para que ele se sentir culpado novamente por algo que ele não deveria sentir.

—Foda-se! – rosnou voltando para a garota sayajin.

...

Ele estava no meio do seu almoço, a vários dias fazia sua refeição no refeitório da central quase sempre sozinho e fechado para qualquer conversa paralela, a desculpa era sempre atenção ao trabalho e apenas poucos aproximavam-se do general para conversas triviais, mas rompendo aquilo, Haku puxou a cadeira ao deixar sua bandeja de refeição sobre a mesa e olhar serio para o irmão.

—Não, sermão indigesto agora não! – disse o general de forma seca – estou almoçando, obrigada!

Os lábios de Haku desenharam um sorriso, mas era de profundo desprezo e irritação. Começou a comer erguendo os ombros, então falou:

—Não merece que eu perca mais meu tempo com eles. – Os olhos de Bardock prenderam-se aos do irmão, havia muita seriedade e as palavras de desprezo amargo surpreendeu o sayajin – pelo visto fez mesmo sua escolha, tá seguindo em frente e isso é ótimo, seja feliz com... Com tudo aquilo que plantou pra si, mas tenha ao menos a decência, a dignidade de tirar essa marca de você. Não são mais um casal! Não merece carregar vinculo algum com ela afinal, já a tirou de sua vida e seu coração, me admira manter isso ai, porque? É um status que ajuda a ganhar mais garotas desesperadas? Muito futuro pelo visto!

Bardock rosnou, mas abaixou os olhos sentindo o peso do que ouviu, se perguntando realmente porque simplesmente não removia de si aquela droga de marca de união?

—Mero detalhe, culpa da falta de tempo – disse como se seu coração fosse apenas uma pedra de gelo.

—Tsc, falta de tempo! Sei... Sobra tempo para fodas e festas, mas...

—Já disse! – zangou-se

—Se que sabe. Não engana ninguém, só você mesmo no fim de tudo. – Finalizou o sayajin e pegando a bandeja novamente, levantou-se da mesa saindo da presença do irmão e indo para outra mesa que tinha velhos amigos.

...

Ele olhava aquelas coisas e todos aqueles livros diante de altares sacerdotais que haviam ali e deixou-se viajar momentaneamente enquanto esperava pelo ancião, esse conversava com extrema calma com uma jovem sayajin o que provocou um riso irritado de Bardock consigo mesmo.

Suspirou e pensou sinceramente em levantar-se e ir embora dali porque a sua certeza se esvaia a cada segundo mais, no entanto, antes mesmo de o fazer, o sayajin velho parou diante dele. Bardock levantou-se o cumprimentando e voltou a sentar-se só que agora acompanhado do sayajin que fora direto.

—O que posso fazer por você, general?

Usando o indicador, Bardock coçou a bochecha um tanto perdido e sem jeito, os olhos desviaram a uma estátua do que seria a forma feral sayajin, mas aquela em especial parecia muito assustadora e grotesca.

—Bom... Eu... Eu estava pensando em como devo proceder para... Para... Remover isso aqui – disse erguendo o pulso direito.

O velho olhou ligeiramente estranho e um tanto desapontado, suspirou por um segundo e falou:

—É muito fácil remover uma marca em pele, difícil é remover o que habita dentro de si, sabe garoto?

—Não entendi! – falou o general tentando entender como aquilo se aplicava, afinal, era apenas um status, não é?

—Existe coisas envolvidas em uma união, essa marca não é só uma marca. Tem tantas coisas atreladas e providencias conjuntas – falou com um longo suspiro olhando mais a frente tal como Bardock o fazia. – Sabe, escolheram um vínculo de vida e... E isso por exemplo não é algo que simplesmente se apaga.

—Entendi – falou Bardock ouvindo, mas não absorvendo a situação – então eu posso tirar isso, mas não o vínculo, né? Bom, um problema a menos.

—Não, não pode- respondeu o sayajin com um pouco de impaciência. Apenas a marca o incomoda? Se apenas isso resolver todos os problemas atrelados, então vamos fazê-lo! – disse por fim levantando-se.

Os olhos de Bardock abriram-se em espanto, de repente seu coração disparou e a mente enublou-se de duvidas muito mais profundas. Sem pensar muito, da boca apenas saiu a palavra:

—Agora?

De costas para o general sayajin, o ancião tinha uma pequena curva em sorriso desenhada no rosto. Voltando a seriedade, olhou de soslaio para Bardock que havia levantando-se por igual.

—Claro! Porque não? Está te incomodando, não é?

Os olhos negros de Bardock desviaram-se momentaneamente para o chão.

—Bom, você disse que envolve tramites e outras coisas e... Acho que preciso falar com ela para... Se sabe? Discutir os termos e... Não ter mais desavença.

O sayajin colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Bardock e falou:

—Boa forma de ver as coisas. Sabe garoto, as vezes nos precipitamos por mágoa e a deixamos tomar o coração, mais decisões tomadas movidas por ela pode trazer um profundo lamento e arrependimento irreparável.

—Não é exatamente isso que me move agora – rebateu o general – apenas... Ela tem a parte dela nisso e tem as crianças.

(...)

Vestida como aqueles terráqueos, Bulma caminhava na tal vila acompanhada de um Kakarotto ligeiramente fascinado e curioso. Todas as vezes que tinha que estar ali a pedido da mãe, ou mesmo para acompanhar Bulma, a vontade de explorar além o despontava. Era fato que á apenas alguns dias haviam praticamente se instalado naquelas terras, Com a ajuda do velhote humano agora estavam construindo uma casa maior para comportar todos, mas para Bulma não era algo que parecia agradar bem a garota, isso porque tudo que ela queria era realmente explorar aquele lugar como todo.

Depois de conversar com uma mulher e pegar algo, Kakarotto e Bulma se sentaram em um canto encostando-se num beco de uma das lojinhas ali e os olhos do filhote viram a garota abrindo o que parecia um mapa que ele não fazia ideia de como ler.

—Tá vendo? – disse ela apontando para o mapa – tudo isso aqui são terras, pensa em quantas cidades, e vilas e.... Pessoas a gente pode encontrar?! Podemos achar tecnologia e...

—Acha que tem tudo isso? Não sei não Bulma – disse o garotinho estendendo as mãos a nunca e relaxando-se mais contra a parede – acho que minha mamãe ficaria zangada se a gente a desobedecesse.

—Está com medo, Kaka? Achei que era filho do general e... Fosse forte e destemido como seu pai, aposto que ele não tem medo de explorar um lugar cheio de gente fracote assim. – provocou a garota despontando um certo sentimento no coração do garotinho.

—Só um pouco, e como vamos e voltamos antes de darem falta da gente?

Os olhos azuis então fitaram o que passava naquele instante pela rua principal.

—Amanhã bem cedo saímos, vamos naquilo ali – disse apontando para o ônibus

—Você é realmente muito esperta, Bulma! – sorriu o garotinho.

—Claro que sou! Sou um gênio como... – de repente ela entristeceu-se – como o meu pai era. – Os olhos negros de Kakarotto ocaram-se naquele momento nela, mesmo sem entender completamente, sem saber exatamente. Ele levou sua mão segurando forte a dela, e ela tornou a olha-lo e sorriu – vem, vamos voltar agora!

...

Ansiosos, conversando pelos cantos como se houvesse um segredinho entre eles, foi assim que Gine percebera o seu filhote e a pequena de Trace, pensava que talvez fosse algo bom, um laço de amizade entre eles, de cumplicidade... Fora que, Bulma parecia distraída, ao menos parecia, de toda a dor que geralmente ela deixava mais marcada em si. Em dado momento da manhã ainda cedo, os dois ficaram frente a sayajin analítica:

—Vamos sair pra explorar o vale, tem... Cavernas e coisas legais, animais – mentiu Bulma descaradamente, mas de uma forma tão animada que fizera Gine realmente não se atentar.

—E se ficarem com fome e... - Ela interpôs conhecendo seu filhote.

—A gente caça algo, não é kaka? – ela acertou ligeiramente o cotovelo no garotinho que coçou a nunca assentindo, o olhar da mãe o fazia estremecer de medo de uma mentira ser descoberta por ela.

—Bom, cuidado e não se esqueçam das nossas regras que são...

—Tá tia Gine! A gente sabe de có, tchau! – disse meio emburrada a garota de cabelos azuis arrastando o filhote sayajin pelo braço, ato que o fizera despontar os caninos com certa ferocidade pelo jeito descuidado e bruto da garota.

Gine ficou os olhando até sair da sua vista, do seu lado encostou-se um Gohan que fitara por igual depois de ouvir a conversa toda.

—Sabe que eles tão mentindo, não é? – falou ele com um suspiro e Gine ainda fitando o horizonte vazio respondeu:

—Sei sim, mas tem um ditado sayajin que fala: se um soldado não pode sobreviver pela sua própria força e conhecimento, então ele não merece existir.

—Isso é horrível!

—E cruel, mas tem um ponto realmente valioso nisso, a necessidade de superação.

—Humm – disse o homem e então deu as costas para a sayajin que acariciava por alguns instantes o ventre que estava quase no seu limite.

...

Bulma e Kakarotto esperaram no ponto do ônibus, e contando as moedas que ela carregava, eles pagaram a passagem e sentaram-se bem ao fundo apenas olhando o caminho e fazendo planos com uma Bulma olhando o tal mapa.

Ao chegarem à cidade, essa era enorme de forma que fizeram os olhos de Bulma brilharem e os de kakarotto saltarem, afinal, era fácil se perder ali. Ambos desceram em um ponto no centro e por todos os lados havia gente andando com pressa para algo, havia tantas lojas e vitrines, tantas coisas pra ver, artistas de rua...

Ela arrastava o garotinho olhando o que seria para ela a primitiva tecnologia daquele planeta.

—Estamos parecendo deslocado nesse lugar com essas roupas, tá vendo? – falou ela apontando para várias vitrines e Kakarotto olhou para si mesmo, por ele, estaria com suas antigas roupas do seu planeta natal.

Os pequenos ombros ergueram-se não dando nenhuma importância real ao comentário da sayajin de cabelos azuis. Para Bulma foi um gatilho imenso, se em Sadala ela era um gênio, naquele planeta ela seria o que? Uma espécie de deus?

Os dentes ficaram expostos com o largo sorriso ali, e os olhos negros de Kakarotto capturaram aquilo e como uma súbita percepção ele falou:

—Porque de repente seu sorriso me deu medo? O que você tá planejando, Bulma?

Os olhos azuis dela brilhavam tanto que ofuscaria qualquer outra luz, era uma péssima ideia!

O dia arrastou-se e não foi absolutamente nada difícil para Bulma conseguir dinheiro, bastante dele na verdade usando não apenas seu intelecto, mas também habilidades como sayajin e isso incluía em arrastar Kakarotto junto. Provaram de várias comidas diferentes e gostosas, andaram por toda a imensa cidade, conheceram pessoas e então se depararam com algo: escolas terráqueas.

Então era para ali que as crianças daquele planeta iam aprender?

—Será que é como o centro de treinamento sayajin? – perguntou Bulma curiosa

Curiosos, eles disfarçaram e aproximaram do lugar saltando facilmente os muros e ficaram escondido em uma arvore observando o estranho lugar que parecia realmente muito estranho e completamente diferente do padrão “normal” sayajin.

Os olhos negros e a azuis embora envoltos de estranheza, havia o imenso ar de curiosidade.

Eles voltaram com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos, de perguntas, de ideias, principalmente Bulma. Assim que chegaram à casa nas montanhas de Poazu, viram os olhos aparentemente desconfiados e ao mesmo tempo raivosos de Gine e Trace os encarando. Era definitivo, estavam muito encrencados.

A verdade fora literalmente arrancada de Kakarotto por uma Gine extremamente assustadora no seu papel protetor ao ponto que assustou não apenas o filhote, como também Bulma, cuja a mãe tentava lidar com paciência e complacência.

De repente, toda aquela coisa explodiu em Kakarotto, algo novo, algo que fez o filhote novamente mostrar as presas para mãe em um ar súbito de agressividade que vazava de dentro de si, apenas emergia por ser justamente uma criança pequena vivendo situações que nem mesmo ele compreendia ainda, que não fazia total sentido, como o porque de estarem ali ainda, ou de não falar com o pai, ou... A falta do irmão, de sua casa...

—Odeio você! – bradou o filhote de forma que assustou e calou Gine, Kakarotto a deu as costas e saiu correndo em direção as arvores. Estava vivenciando a primeira de algumas frustrações.

—Kakarotto! – gritou ela, porém, sem êxito algum no retorno do filhote. Gine mordeu seu lábio inferior e bufou logo em seguida, o filhote em seu ventre agitou-se, tudo era uma droga, havia hormônios envolvido, um filhote inseguro e muito peso sobre os ombros dela, também queria poder apenas gritar e chorar, mas era mãe, e ao invés disso, encolheu seus sentimentos para dento de si novamente e suspirando, foi atrás dele, precisava apenas entende-lo, afaga-lo...

Era zelo, e apenas isso.

Bulma, que viu e ouviu tudo aquilo sentiu-se meio mal, um pouco do remorso e a culpa tornaram ao coração da garota, talvez tivesse ido longe demais, mais se a intensão de sua mãe e sua tia era fazer daquele planeta o lar deles, então ela tinha tanto direito quanto de escolher como queria levar sua nova vida, e ali, naquele lugar ela vira tantas possibilidades surgirem bem diante dos seus olhos...


End file.
